Light in the Darkness
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Todos tenemos un demonio interno, unos más fuertes que otros. Yo me estoy recuperando de dos, aunque parece casi imposible en medio de este desastre... aunque, cuando empecé a socializar con aquel Adonis rubio... quiero decir... Doctor Cu-Carlisle, mis demonios han ido yéndose y veía una luz en esta osuridad. Espero que no se vaya esa luz llamada Carlisle. Carlisle/OC (Angel Swan)
1. Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Forks

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Esta es mi nueva creación, es la primera que hago a la par con otra historia distinta y usando toooodo el mundo de Crepúsculo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Forks**

El tío Charlie estacionó su carro de policía delante de una casa azul grisácea con garaje interno.

–Espero que los cambios de aire sean buenos para nosotros. –dijo mi papá.

–Si. –fue lo único que respondí al mirar la casa, mientras acariciaba el bolso de una sola tira donde llevaba las cenizas de mi mamá.

–Lo será hermano. –habló mi tío Charlie. –Vamos a empezar a bajar las cosas.

Cogí el bolso y abrí la puerta del asiento trasero. Mi tío y mi papá salieron de los asientos de piloto y copiloto, ambos se fueron directamente a la maleta del carro de policía para empezar a sacar nuestras maletas.

Nosotros veníamos de Santa Mónica, California. Un lugar movido, soleado y con playas, nos tuvimos que mudar de ahí por varias razones: la primera, era por la muerte de mi madre, tanto mis dos hermanos mayores como yo quedamos devastados ante su perdida; la segunda, en los casi cuatro años en la preparatoria en Santa Mónica fue horrible, me hacían bullying, me golpeaban y estuve a punto de sufrir algo mucho peor… le tuve que rogar a mi padre irnos de ese lugar, mi hermano mayor Robert era abogado y demandó a la escuela de lo que me sucedía y nadie tomaba cartas en el asunto, pero a mí no me importaba nada, solo quería irme; y tercero, allí entró mi tío Charlie, él no sabía mucho de los asuntos que pasaban en California, pero si extrañaba a su hermano mayor y más por lo sucedido con mi madre, así que le ofreció una casa aquí en Forks. Mis hermanos mayores Robert y Daniel, se quedaron en California porque ya habían asentado su vida allí, aunque Robert tenía intentos de mudarse a Seattle para estar cerca de papá. Dónde vivíamos solo quedaba a cuatro casas de distancia de mi tío Charlie, así que estábamos relativamente cerca del tío Charlie y de Bella.

Nunca había entrado a la casa, así que al entrar observé que era un poco más pequeña que el apartamento donde vivíamos; sala, comedor, cocina y un baño en planta baja. Subí al piso superior por las escaleras cerca de la entrada y habían seis puertas, cuatro a mi izquierda (dos se veían ocultas desde la escalera), una en frente de mí y una a mi derecha, decidí empezar con las puertas de la izquierda; la primera puerta cerca del baño era pequeña y tenía un armario, como máximo cabía una cama semi-matrimonial y tal vez una peinadora o escritorio, tenía como vista la pequeña vía de la urbanización y un árbol cerca de la ventana; entré a la puerta siguiente del lado izquierdo y era una habitación igual de pequeña que la anterior, su vista era igual solo que se podía ver mejor el garaje y sin un árbol cerca; entré a las otras dos puertas, una era un armario y el otro era lo que parecía un lavandero; fui a la puerta frente a la escalera, era un baño pequeño; finalmente entré a la única puerta de la derecha, era la habitación principal, era un poco más grande que las habitaciones anteriores, tenía un baño de tamaño mediano y un armario, allí ya se encontraba la cama matrimonial de mi papá junto con el resto juego de cuarto. Dejé a mi mamá en su cama y bajé para ayudar con las cosas.

 _Menos mal me traje la bolsa para dormir en caso de que no lleguen todavía nuestras cosas. No soportaría los ronquidos de mi papá y su llanto silencioso._

Cuando llegué al piso inferior escuché conversando mi tío Charlie, mi padre, junto con dos personas más afuera de la casa. Al salir, vi a mi tío y papá, un auto rojo pequeño y a dos personas de aspecto nativo; un chico de mi edad muy alto y musculoso de cabello largo con una coleta, y un señor de cabello largo con un sombrero de vaquero y en silla de ruedas.

–Así que tú debes ser Angel. –dijo el señor. Me acerqué al señor, le estreché la mano y asentí.

–Me llamo Billy Black. –con su mano señaló al chico. –Él es mi hijo Jacob. –me acerqué a él para darle la mano. Apenas lo toqué, note como estaba ardiendo en fiebre y me sentía como una niña pequeña a su lado.

–Angel. –le dediqué una sonrisa pequeña. –Me siento muy niña a tu lado. –le comenté en tono gracioso. Todos los presentes se rieron ante mi comentario, incluyendo mi papá que solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Mucho gusto. Espero que mi tamaño no te intimide. –dedicándome una sonrisa. Era muy guapo, pero no era del todo mi tipo… y dudaba que yo fuera de su tipo.

–El resto de las cosas deben de llegar dentro de unas horas, porque no comemos algo en mi casa. –comentó el tío Charlie.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestra nueva casa y fuimos caminando a la casa del tío Charlie.

–¿Cómo está Bella? –le pregunté a mi tío. Lo que más me extrañó fue la reacción de los nativos. Se veían que estaban tensos ante mi pregunta.

–En la escuela, ella debe de llegar como a las tres de la tarde, si es que no se queda más tiempo con su novio. –escuché como decía molesto la palabra "novio".

 _¿Bella tiene novio?_

–No me digas que te volviste como esos padres que no le dejan tener novios a sus hijas. –escuché la queja de mi padre.

–No es eso, sino que su novio la dejó hace unos meses atrás, Bella se escapó para ir a dónde estaba su novio y se perdió por tres días, ahora Edward, su novio, y ella, están juntos otra vez como si no hubiera pasado nada. –explicó. –Estoy molesto con su novio porque la hizo sufrir por tres meses.

 _Eso es mucho masoquismo… yo no puedo hablar mucho tampoco._

Al ver la tensión que había en la conversación, cambiaron el tema a deportes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, mi tío Charlie llamó a un repartidor de Pizzas. No me quedó otra opción que ver los deportes con ellos, todavía no me acostumbraba al mundo de los hombres. Para la casa, había traído mi libro de Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos, pero no duré mucho leyéndolo porque me sentía muy aburrida, así que solo miré a la televisión sin prestarle atención, solo dejé que mi imaginación dejara volar sobre mi cabeza.

–¿Aburrida? –escuché la voz del tal Jacob. Esto hizo que me sobresaltara un poco.

–Si… –respondí. –No me gustan mucho los deportes, a excepción del Fútbol.

–Es raro ver a una chica que le guste ese deporte. –respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No soy como los europeos que se mueren por ver un partido de Fútbol, pero si me entretiene ver de en vez en cuando algún juego. –le expliqué. –A excepción de la temporada del Mundial de Fútbol, no me pierdo ningún partido.

– ¡Que bien! –dijo alegre. –Aquí somos más de ver Beisbol.

–Ese deporte lo odio, no le veo la emoción a ese deporte. –le confesé en voz baja. Este rió ante mi comentario.

–Ya le conseguirás la emoción. –luego de que me dijo esto, los tres hombres gritaron de alegría ante algo que había pasado en un juego de Beisbol que estaban viendo.

De la una de la tarde, pasó a ser las siete de la noche, y a esa hora escuché delante de la casa el sonido de un auto. Minutos después, entró Bella con un chico muy alto, pero más pequeño que Jacob, de cabello broncíneo, tez extremadamente pálida y ojos dorados. Supuse que era su novio.

–¡Ya llegaron! –ella se acercó a nosotros. –Hola tío Ben. –me levanté de donde estaba sentada y Bella se acercó a mí. –¡Te extrañé Angie! –me abrazó y ambas sonreímos.

–Igual yo. –reí.

Hubo un tiempo en que tío Charlie iba a quedarse a nuestra antigua casa en California, solo para poder compartir con Bella las vacaciones de verano. Pero llegó un momento en que ya no iba más a la casa, nunca llegué a preguntar porqué. Lo que si recuerdo en esos momentos, es que Bella y yo nos llevábamos bien a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, ella para mí era una hermana mayor. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace cuatro años en mi casa, yo no quise ir al funeral de mi madre y Bella se quedó conmigo a cuidarme.

–Mira como haz cambiado. Te pareces a la tía Rose. –lo que hice fue hacer una sonrisa forzada ante su comentario.

–Si, pero más gorda. –le recalqué.

–¡Claro que no! –me refutó. Antes de que siguiéramos discutiendo por esto escuché al tío Charlie refunfuñar hacia Bella. –Papá déjame terminar de saludar a las personas y hablamos ¿si?

–Hola Jacob, Billy. –saludó a ambos sin abrazos o apretones de manos. Ambos le respondieron el saludo de igual manera

 _Algo pasa aquí… esto es algo más que un simple Edward._

–Traje a Edward para presentarle al tío Ben y Angie. –explicó Bella. Charlie solo resopló.

Edward se presentó a mi padre de forma educada dándole un apretón de manos.

–Edward Cullen. –en el momento en que cogí su mano, sentí lo opuesto a Jacob. Edward era bastante frio.

 _¿La gente de Forks tenía temperaturas corporales muy calientes o muy frías?_

–Angel. –nuestro apretón duró un poco de más y la mirada del chico Edward era muy intensa.

–¡Pero mira la hora que es! –escuché al señor Black hablar. –Tenemos que irnos. Mucho gusto en conocerlos y bienvenidos a Forks. Jacob. –apenas llamó a su hijo, este empezó a mover la silla de ruedas hacia la salida de la casa.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlos y bienvenidos. Adiós Angel. –me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta que me hizo sorprenderme. –Edward, Bella. –movió la cabeza en forma de despedida hacia ellos. El tío Charlie los siguió, papá y yo nos quedamos con Edward y Bella. Ambos se sentaron en el sofa más grande con mi padre y yo me quedé en el sofa individual.

–¿Cómo están? ¿Vinieron sin ningún problema? –preguntó Bella hacia mi papá y a mí.

Mi padre le respondía a todas las preguntas de Bella, pero no estaba tan atenta porque me distraía la mirada del tal Edward, que de en vez en cuando me miraba intensamente.

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero el tío Charlie llegó con la respiración acelerada.

–Casualmente cuando llegué a la casa, llegó el camión con sus cosas. –todos nos levantamos y salimos a la casa, dirigiéndonos a mi nueva casa.

Al llegar, ya los Black se habían ido, habían tres camiones y unos hombres empezaron a bajar nuestras cosas. Mi padre se acercó a encargarse del papeleo de nuestras cosas, el tío Charlie empezó ayudar a los hombres al igual que Edward (supongo que para tener la absolución de su suegro), Bella y yo como podíamos también llevamos algunas de las cosas dentro de la casa.

Todo el proceso bajar las cosas, desempacar algunas cajas para ponerlas en su respectivo lugar en la casa, nos tomó hasta las dos de la mañana aproximadamente o hasta un poco más. Lo único que no pusimos en su lugar eran nuestras cosas de aseo personal, ropa y adornos de la casa.

–Mañana continuamos y te llevaré a La Push para que vayas a pescar conmigo. –le dijo el tío Charlie a mi papá.

–Si, está bien. –respondió mi papá. Tío Charlie le dio una palmada en la espalda a mi papá.

–Vamos a divertirnos, lo prometo. –mi padre asintió. –Nos vamos, Edward. –se dirigió a su yerno sin mirarlo mientras caminada a la salida de nuestra casa.

–Adiós tío Ben. –se despidió con un abrazo a mi padre. –Adiós Angie. –me dio un abrazo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. –Mañana tendremos una pijamada. –asentí.

–Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Swan. –se despidió Edward de mi padre. –Angel. –asintió en despedida hacia mi dirección.

Cuando se fueron ambos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, antes de encerrarnos nos deseamos buenas noches. La habitación que había cogido era la que tenía vista de la vía y el árbol, en este momento mi habitación estaba bombardeada de cajas y cosas de mi vieja habitación. Saqué una ropa de cama y un pijama, vestí el colchón, me puse el pijama, apagué la luz de mi habitación y finalmente dormí como si no hubiera mañana.


	2. Capítulo 2: Carlisle Cullen

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Por si se lo preguntan, Angel Swan es una chica y la pronunciación de su nombre es "Einyel", en Estados Unidos es común ver a una chica con este nombre y su rostro está representado por Alexandra Daddario + Photoshop.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Carlisle Cullen**

Abrí mis ojos y me conseguí con un techo nuevo, posé mis ojos hacia la ventana de mi habitación. El cielo estaba nublado, por alguna razón esperaba ver algo de sol, pero no, se nota que estoy tan acostumbrada a California y su brillante sol. Me quedé admirando lo que veía, pensando en como mi vida podría cambiar aquí y en otras tonterías. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el movimiento de la puerta al abrirse, giré mi vista hacia allá y una cabeza se asomó.

–Hola. –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

–Hola Bella. –le dediqué una sonrisa de igual forma. Su rostro cambió a uno de culpabilidad.

–¿Te desperté? Si quieres puedo volver más tarde–la interrumpí moviendo la cabeza.

–No, acabo de despertar desde hace rato.

–¿Segura…?–la volví a interrumpir.

–No Bella.

Mi prima entró y se sentó a un lado de la cama cerca de mí, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de mi cama.

–Así que tienes novio. –dije de forma burlona. –Es muy guapo. –vi como mi prima se sonrojaba.

–…es mucho más que eso. –sus mejillas se tornaron más rojizas aún. Luego recordé lo que dijo el tío Charlie acerca de Edward.

–Él tío Charlie comentó cosas malas acerca de tu novio, sobre algo que te hizo. –sus mejillas dejaron de ser rosadas y me miró de forma seria.

–Charlie… Charlie no entiende lo que sucede. –bajó su mirada, mostrándose triste.

–No es mi… asunto. Pero… yo también pasé por algo similar. –le respondí. Bella levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad.

–¿Haz tenido novios?

–Si, mi primer… ni sé que rayos era eso, teníamos nueve años. –giré los ojos.

–Dame detalles. –exigió en tono burlón.

–Mi primer novio lo conociste en mi cumpleaños numero once, Alex. Nosotros solo duramos "juntos" –resaltando la palabra junto con mis dedos. – hasta hace poco. –le admití. –Durante todos esos años, ningún chico llegó a coquetearme, aunque hubo uno con el que me sentía atraída, pero igual no llegó a nada. No soy lo suficientemente bonita.

–Tú eres muy bonita. Más que yo. –dijo levantándome los ánimos.

–Claro que no Bella, soy muy niño, digo muchas groserías, y soy de contextura gruesa. Resultado… llantas, celulitis y estrías en varias partes de mi cuerpo. –le admití. –Y para terminar, soy muy pequeña, voy a tener eternamente un tamaño de una chica de doce años. –levanté mis pulgares de forma sarcástica.

Si, era de contextura gruesa gracias a mi padre y mi tamaño con ciertos rasgos físicos es gracias a mi hermosa madre. Algunos Swan tienden a ser robustos, yo lamentablemente salí con "suerte" ante esto, por lo tanto tengo que cuidar lo que como si no quiero aumentar mucho de peso. Con mi madre, saqué sus piernas y caderas anchas, más un gran trasero (tenía curvas más no de tamaño exagerado), senos pequeños (hasta los momentos), su piel (que era blanca, más no nivel pálido albino como Bella) y estatura de 1,53 metros.

–¡Cállate! No te denigres. –exigió seguido de una risa. –Eres bonita.

–Si claro…–Bella resopló ante mi respuesta, notando de que yo quería cambiar el tema. –Por cierto, sin importar lo que digan el resto, me alegro de tu felicidad. –le dije con todo el cariño del mundo. Mi querida prima y casi hermana, me sonrió.

–Si… estoy feliz. –sus ojos estaban brillantes. En ese momento recordé la tensión que había anoche desde que llegó Bella con su novio.

–Ese tal Jacob Black… estaba tenso cuando Edward y tú llegaron. –noté como Bella se tensó.

–Si… ammm… éramos… o somos amigos. –me contestó mientras miraba a otro lado. No le gustaba hablar del tema

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté curiosa.

–No quería que estuviera más con Edward. –se mostraba incomoda ante el tema.

–Me cayó muy bien Jacob. –dije mi opinión ante él y rápidamente cambié el tema. –¿Qué hora es? –apenas pregunté la hora Bella sacó su teléfono.

–Son las 11:44 de la mañana. –esto hizo que saliera rápido de la cama.

–Mierda… tengo que hacer el desayuno. –Bella paró mi travesía hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

–No te preocupes, nuestros padres ya desayunaron y salieron como a las diez de la mañana. –me le quedé viendo de forma extraña.

 _¿Cómo entró?_

–Tío Ben me dejó la llave, antes de venir aquí lavé los platos que dejaron Charlie y tu papá. Así que estamos las dos solas aquí. –respiré aliviada.

–¿Me puedes enseñar a cocinar más platos? –le pedí.

–¡Claro! –dijo alegre. –Pero primero vamos a un supermercado a comprar comida. –asentí.

–Déjame arreglarme. –cogí mi paño de baño y me dirigí al baño.

Prendí la luz del baño y lo que conseguí en el espejo fue una chica de piel blanca bronceada por el sol, con el cabello rizado muy alborotado "Nivel: Nido de Pájaros" de color castaño oscuro casi negro, ojos caramelos rojizos (en esta ocasión), nariz pequeña, pequeños labios carnosos y rostro redondo; ella se encontraba mirando inocentemente a la persona que la estaba viendo.

–¿Porqué no podía tener el pelo liso? –me quejé delante del espejo.

Una vez bañada, arreglada y con el cabello trenzado, bajé con Bella al piso inferior. Ella me indicó que me habían dejado cereales y leche liquida, así que tuve que comer obviamente, cereales con leche. Una vez comida y lavado el bol donde comí, ambas nos montamos en su vieja camioneta roja. En el camino hacia el supermercado ella me dio un pequeño tour del lugar por donde ella pasaba, hasta pude ver en donde ella estaba estudiando y donde iba a estudiar yo cuando empezara el lunes. Una vez el supermercado empezamos agarrar las cosas que necesitábamos para comer los siguientes días, mi papá le había dejado a Bella dinero para hacer las compras.

Una vez de regreso Bella me enseñó como hacer pasta a la boloñesa de almuerzo, una vez comidas empezamos desempaquetar algunas cosas de la casa y organizarlas; luego en la noche me enseñó hacer carne asada con arroz y ensalada rusa de cena; finalmente, fuimos a nuestra habitación para hacer cosas de chicas, pintarnos y comiendo algunas frituras y galletas que habíamos comprado, tornándose poco a poco el inicio de la pijamada. Durante todo el día ambas nos actualizamos de lo que hemos hecho durante los años en que no nos hablábamos.

Bella y yo decidimos buscar en la cocina más de las frituras y galletas que compramos, hasta que, mientras bajábamos las escaleras Bella se resbaló haciendo que se fuera hacia delante. Yo por acto reflejo intente agarrarla, pero la tela de su pijama se fue de mis manos y vi como ella rodaba por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente escuché un _crack_.

–¡BELLA! –bajé las escaleras rápido. Me acerqué a ella y vi su muñeca hinchada. –¡Mierda! –pensé rápido y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. –Te llevaré al hospital.

–No… tú no sabes manejar. –me dijo alarmada.

–No me importa Bella, esto es de emergencia. –corrí a la cocina y recordé algo de lo que me explicó mi papá ante este tipo de cosas. Hielo, necesito ponerle hielo. Una vez con el hielo, se lo di a Bella. –¿Dónde están tus llaves? –Bella no me quiso responder por unos momentos.

–Los dejé en tu mesa de noche. –luego que me dijo esto subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Entré a mi habitación y fui directamente a mi mesa de noche. Vi las llaves de su camioneta y las cogí, agarré nuestros teléfonos y las llaves de la casa, rápidamente bajé al piso inferior. Bella ya no estaba tirada en el piso, estaba sentada en un mueble individual.

–Vámonos. –ayudé a Bella a levantarse y ambas caminamos. –Debería avisarle al tío Charlie. –ella me miró alarmada.

–No… él se preocupará… Solo trata de llevarme al hospital sin que te estrelles. –ambas paramos de caminar y la miré como si estuviera loca. Estaba entre discutirle eso o no. No había tiempo.

–¡Mierda Bella! –seguimos caminando rápido.

Había concursado en competencias de carros Karting desde hace dos años, desde que mi hermano Daniel, me llevó a un parque de diversiones con pista de carros Karting, creo que manejar un auto como tal es casi lo mismo, solo que con varios tipos de velocidad y seguros.

Ayudé a Bella a montarse en su camioneta en el lado del copiloto, di la vuelta a la camioneta y con mucho esfuerzo me coloqué del lado del piloto. No dejé que mis nervios me dominaran.

–Necesito saber como mover esta cosa. –metí las llaves en la parte del encendedor del auto y la camioneta prendió.

Bella me explicó como manejar a su "bebé" y me indicó como llegar al hospital. Hice como me indicó, no llevarlo a máxima velocidad si no quería que apagara la camioneta, con las curvas tuve demasiado cuidado y frenaba cuando era necesario. En cierta manera le hizo bien que le preguntara a cada rato, necesitaba tenerla distraída del dolor.

–Espero que Carlisle esté trabajando. –fruncí el ceño ante el nombre que me dio. –Es el padre de Edward.

–¿Trabaja de noche? –pregunté curiosa.

–Si, a veces. –me dijo con dificultad.

–¿Ese es el hospital? –señalando hacia lo que aparecía a un lado del camino, del lado donde estaba Bella. Ella asintió.

Con cuidado me estacioné y apagué todo, agarré las cosas y me bajé de la camioneta para abrirle a Bella y ayudarla a bajarse. Ambas caminamos rápido dentro del lugar.

–Hola, mi prima se fracturó el brazo, atiéndanla por favor. –le dije a la recepcionista asustada. Ella miró detrás de mí y se levantó de su escritorio.

–Señorita Swan. –le habló de forma gentil a mi prima. –¿Otro accidente? Ya vengo, buscaré al doctor Cullen. –con esto, la recepcionista se fue.

Bella se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y yo me quedé de pie. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de papá.

–¿A quién llamas? –preguntó mi prima con dificultad.

–A nuestros padres a quién más. –era la tercera y no atendía, así que marqué el numero del tío Charlie.

–¡No! ¡Los alteraras! –la miré molesta por su reacción.

–Me importa una mierda Bella. –al segundo repique el tío Charlie atendió. Bella se sonrojó y vi como marcaba el número de alguien.

–¿Hola?

–¡Tío Charlie!

–Hola Angie…–no le di tiempo que me diera saludos.

–Bella se cayó en las escaleras de mi casa, se fracturó la muñeca. –le dije rápido. –La tuve que traer al hospital.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó. –¡¿Porqué rayos no avisaron?! –habló molesto.

–Porque se iban a tardar…–mi tío no dejó que yo continuara.

–Ya vamos para allá. –con esto trancó la llamada.

Miré a Bella con culpabilidad por la forma en que la traté hace unos momentos.

–Disculpa por responderte así ¡Pero esto es una emergencia! –le dije alterada todavía.

–Lo sé y disculpas aceptadas. Le escribí a Edward, sino le digo lo que me sucedió, se podría molestar conmigo. –admitió.

–¿A la una de la mañana? –le pregunté y ella asintió. –Te debe de querer mucho… creo. –primera vez que veía este tipo de cosas.

–A él no le importa, no te extrañes si se aparece por ahí.

–Te debe de querer mucho. –sonreí. –El único que tuve era… creo que no le importaba si me caía en un barranco. –dije en tono de burla. Bella se rió ante mi chiste.

–¿Bella? –escuché la voz de un hombre aproximándose hacia acá.

Cuando me giré para ver el originario de esa voz, vi que era un doctor muy alto de contextura media; era rubio y su cabello llegaba al cuello, se notaba que peinaba su cabello hacia atrás y tenía uno que otro mechón suelto; era bastante guapo, parecía más modelo de revistas que doctor. Él se acercó a nosotras y cogió con delicadeza la mano de Bella.

Mi prima miró con rareza al doctor y levantó una de sus cejas. Esto me extrañó.

–Está rota. –dijo de manera triste y profunda. –¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó.

–Me caí, Angie intentó agarrarme. –dijo de forma tímida seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.

El doctor se giró hacia mi dirección y detalle que tenía ojeras, sus ojos eran de un ámbar oscuro. Me tensé cuando miró fijamente hacia mis ojos, lo que hice yo fue desviar la mirada y Bella solo le ofreció una mirada de disculpa o lastima. El doctor… Cullen, según su gafete, sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, mi reacción fue sorprenderme ante la sonrisa que me daba.

–Tú debes de ser Angel Swan, la prima de Bella. –dijo de forma amable y sonriéndome.

–Amm… si. –respondí de forma tímida.

–Es un placer conocerte. Soy el Doctor Carlisle Cullen–dijo de forma educada. Yo lo único que hice fue asentir.

El maldito era el puto Adonis… no, no, no… era el hermano perdido de Afrodita, la de la obra de arte con la ostra a sus pies…

Creo que va a ser un poco mi infierno personal…


	3. Capítulo 3: Carlisle Cullen II

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Los eventos suceden despúes de Luna Nueva a principios de Abril y va avanzando acorde a como aparece en los libros.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Carlisle Cullen II**

El doctor Cullen miró a Bella y luego a mí de forma curiosa.

–¿Quién te trajo Bella?

–Mi prima. –respondió Bella. El doctor me volvió a mirar intensamente. Ya ni sabía si iba a contestar de manera excelente.

–¿Sabes manejar? –preguntó curioso. –No eres muy… pequeña para eso. –como pude saqué el poco valor que tenía y le expliqué.

–Era una emergencia. Nuestros padres están en La Push, por lo tanto iban a tardar en llegar. Como pude llegué aquí con ciertos conocimientos de manejo que tengo por… carros karting. –cuando terminé mi explicación, él me miró asombrado.

–Debes de tener sangre fría para hacer eso. –no sabía que responder ante eso y solo miré apenada hacia otro lado. –Vamos a llevarte para arreglarte el brazo ¿Le avisaste a Edward?

–Si, ya viene en camino. –dijo amargamente seguido de un suspiro, esto hizo que el doctor se riera por su reacción.

–Ya venimos en un momento, espero que no le moleste. –me habló de forma educada.

–No… esperaré aquí. –dije rápido. Él me hacía sentir nerviosa. Ya sentía la vergüenza sobre mí.

Vi como los labios de Bella se torcían para ocultar su risa y lo que hice fue mirarla con mala cara.

Una vez desaparecieron de su vista, me senté nuevamente en la silla y suspiré. Parecía una estúpida hablando con ese doctor, no entendía porque estaba nerviosa, también el salir así en pijamas azul claro con estampado de Pochacco no ayudaba en absoluto.

No habrá pasado mucho tiempo, cuando vi la entrada de Edward al hospital. Al verme se acercó a mí con su rostro lleno de preguntas.

–Le están arreglando el brazo. –el solo asintió y nos sentamos.

–¿Cómo estas? –me preguntó.

–Bien. –fue lo único que respondí. No sabía que hablar con él.

–¿Cuándo empiezas la preparatoria? –preguntó.

–El lunes. –dije amargamente volteando los ojos. –Voy a estar en decimo grado, quisiera estar al mismo nivel que mi prima, quisiera salir de la secundaria pronto.

–Mis hermanos y yo, al igual que Bella estamos en el último año. Todos deseamos salir pronto de la preparatoria, es insoportable. – me dijo, seguido de una sonrisa deslumbrante. Supe porque mi querida prima cayó en el amor con Edward.

Inmediatamente, entraron por la puerta mi tío Charlie y mi papá, tenían rostros preocupados. Fui a donde estaba mi papá y lo abracé, a la vez que saludaba a mi tío.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –preguntó mi tío.

–Le están arreglando el brazo. –respondí. Mi tío Charlie miró a Edward, y lanzó un bufido.

–Gracias por traer a mi hija al hospital. –le dijo con cierta voz de molestia a Edward. Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no la traje Señor Swan. –mi tío y mi papá estaban sorprendido.

–¿Quién la trajo entonces? –los tres encajaron las piezas y se me quedaron viendo fijamente. Me alejé de mi papá y encaré a los tres.

–Era una emergencia, ustedes –señalando con la mirada al tío Charlie y mi papá. –se iban a tardar mucho.

–Sabes que no puedes manejar teniendo quince años ¿no? –preguntó el tío Charlie de forma amenazante.

–Era una emergencia Charlie, si Bella hubiera esperado por nosotros a lo mejor se le pone el lugar de la fractura de color morado, al punto de una gangrena. –respondió mi padre en su tono de Paramédico. Mi tío Charlie tuvo que tragarse sus palabras y vi como Edward se le curvaban los labios, aguantando la risa. Mi padre me vio. –¿Le pusiste hielo?

–Si. Como me enseñaste. –le di una sonrisa tímida. –Valió la pena en aprender a manejar un carro karting. –le dije alegre. Mi padre soltó una pequeña risa.

–Si, valió la pena. –vi como Edward reía y a mi tío Charlie se le suavizaba la mirada.

–Gracias Angie. –dijo de forma sincera. –Tal vez haga la excepción contigo para que manejes a la edad que tienes. –reí por su comentario.

–Ya regresamos. –escuché la voz del doctor Cullen, haciendo que volviera a ponerme nerviosa.

Los ojos de Edward rodaron hacia el doctor Cullen, sus ojos se volvieron asombrados de manera sutil al mismo tiempo que miraba a Bella, luego volvió a mirarme por unos momentos.

 _¿Qué me perdí?_

–Bella…–suspiró como si nada hubiera pasado con esas miradas raras. Caminó hasta su novia, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. –Tienes que tener más cuidado.

–Ve por donde caminas muchacha. –habló alterado mi tío Charlie.

–Ya sé, Ya sé…–musitó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo a Edward. –No debieron haber venido…–Edward la interrumpió.

–Si, teníamos que venir. –dijo de forma seria, como si fuera su deber como novio y el de todos.

 _Eso es muy lindo… ojalá Alex fuera así._

Ella vio como los ojos de Bella se iluminaban al ver a Edward, mientras que su novio envolvía su mano alrededor de la mano sana. Sonreí al ver tanta ternura junta. Hasta que mi tío Charlie arruinó la escena al "aclararse la voz", haciendo que los tórtolos se separaran un poco.

–Usted debe de ser Ben Swan ¿no? –el doctor se dirigió a mi padre, estrechándole la mano.

–Si y usted el famoso Doctor Carlisle Cullen. –el doctor Cullen le soltó la mano a mi padre. –Me han hablado mucho de usted.

–Espero que sea para bien señor. –apenas aquel Adonis sonrió de manera cegadora, sentí como me faltaba algo de aire en mis pulmones. Y para finalizar sus ojos se posaron en mí. Genial. –Deben de agradecerle a Angel, ella es una pequeña heroína. –sentí como mi cara se calentaba.

–Si, la acabamos de felicitar. –respondió mi padre alegremente.

–Ella empieza las clases el lunes ¿no?

–Si, en decimo grado. –respondió nuevamente mi padre

–Debería cursar materias asociadas a la medicina. –¿Medicina? No señor, lo mío no es la Medicina, lo mío son las artes plásticas o idiomas.

–Ella no es de eso, ella está cursando materias de artes y humanidades. –respondió mi papá.

–Eso es muy bueno, pero se nota que tiene madera para la rama de la Medicina. –respondió el Adonis con una sonrisa a mi padre y a mí. Luego suspiró y se dirigió a mi tío. –Me temo que Bella se fracturó la muñeca y tuvo que ser enyesada. –sentí un golpe de culpa en mi interior.

 _Si hubiera sido más rápida…_

–No es tu culpa Angie, tú no sabías que me iba a caer. –dijo mi prima calmándome. Supongo que vio mi cara de culpa. Lo que hice fue asentir.

–Odio que esto que pasó esta noche les haya arruinado la noche. –dijo el Doctor Cullen casi triste.

–No se preocupe, las chicas tendrán bastante tiempo para compartir. –en el momento en que el tío Charlie dijo esto, vi como levemente el rostro de Bella cambiaba a tristeza y luego a su cara normal de adolorida. No le presté atención.

–Que les parece si, de forma de bienvenida vienen a mi casa a cenar mañana. –ofreció el Doctor Cullen.

 _¿Qué. Coño?_

–Mañana iremos a pescar a La Push otra vez, a mi hermano lo invitaron a una cena de bienvenida también, así que serían las chicas nada más. –respondió el tío Charlie. –Disculpe nuestro rechazo a la oferta Doctor Cullen.

–No se preocupen Señores Swan. –el Adonis nos miró a Bella y a mí, esperando alguna respuesta.

–Me parece excelente. –respondió Bella alegre.

–Bueno familia Swan, –el doctor empezó a estrecharle la mano a mi tío Charlie. –que tengan buenas noches. Nos vemos el Lunes Señor Swan –luego a mi padre y este asintió. –Nos vemos mañana Señorita Swan. –y por ultimo a mí. No sé si eran imaginaciones mías o es que el apretón de manos de nosotros duró más de la cuenta.

El doctor Adonis se fue de hacia lo que fuera hacer de su trabajo, mientras todos nos damos la vuelta para regresar a casa. Mis padres iban adelante, yo detrás de ellos, y finalmente Edward y Bella de últimos. Por alguna razón sentía que todavía me miraban… no le di importancia.

–Es su sangre Bella. Es por eso. –escuché diciendo Edward en susurros.

–Es por eso que sus ojos... –escuchó a su prima decir.

–Exacto. –respondió Edward.

 _¿Porqué de alguna extraña razón mi sangre tenía que ver en todo esto?_

 _Tal vez eran cosas adolescentes o algún libro que estaban discutiendo sobre vampiros… ¡Qué se yo!_

Luego de las protestas de Bella por querer irse con Edward, finalmente mi prima decidió irse con su padre en el carro de policía; mi papá y yo en la camioneta de Bella (con explicaciones antes de encenderlo); y el pobre Edward solo. El camino a casa fue silencioso, mi papá estaba concentrado en seguir al tío Charlie hasta la casa.

Una vez llegamos, paramos la camioneta frente a nuestra casa, y el tío Charlie, junto con Bella, siguieron de largo hacia su casa. Mi padre y yo apenas nos bajamos del auto, me di cuenta del inclemente frio que estaba haciendo, la adrenalina la tenía tan alta que no me preocupe de la temperatura, espero no enfermarme mañana. Apenas entré a la casa agradecí el calor que me daba la calefacción de la casa.

–Creo que tomaré chocolate caliente antes de dormir ¿Quieres? –le pregunté a mi padre.

–Si. –respondió mi padre. Luego detalló mi ropa y ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. –¿Cómo hiciste para soportar el frío con esa ropa?

–Creo que tenía la adrenalina al tope. –le admití.

–Haz el chocolate caliente, te bañas primero con agua tibia y luego te tomas el chocolate encerrada en tu habitación. –asentí obedeciendo su orden.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy? –le pregunté.

Él me contó que habían ido estas playas de La Push, compartió con la familia de los Black y otras familias nativas también. Había cogido unos cuantos peces, pero los dejó en casa de los Black debido a la emergencia que se presentó con Bella. También habían tomado y lo habían invitado a nosotros dos a una cena con ellos, pero a mi padre le parecía mejor que fuera con los hijos del Doctor Cullen, porque según lo que le contó mi tío, eran más de mi edad, en la reserva la mayoría eran adultos y me iba aburrir.

Una vez terminado el chocolate caliente, mi papá se sirvió y se lo llevó a su habitación, yo empecé hacer lo que me dijo mi papá, bañarme con agua tibia (cosa que adoraba) y buscar el chocolate caliente antes de irme a la cama.

Una vez hecho todo, me arropé y apagué la luz de la lámpara de mi mesa de noche. Me quedé mirando al techo, recordando todo lo que había hecho hoy.

Tenía tiempo sin hablar y compartir con Bella de esa forma, la había extrañado mucho, y noté que ella había cambiado mucho desde que tiene a Edward, supongo que él en cierta manera le hace bien, con tal de que no le vuelva hacer daño. Si él lo vuelve hacer, juro que lo voy a golpear por lastimar a mi preciada prima, no me va a importar si él es más fuerte que yo.

Tengo que admitir que ese novio de Bella es muy guapo, pero no tan guapo como su padre. Él es un Adonis en carne y hueso… ¿estará soltero…? Angie no pienses en esas cosas, solo eres una chica hormonal de quince años que solo ha besado un chico y ni siquiera ha tenido sexo. Además, si fuera adulta, él se nota que es del tipo de persona que anda con mujeres de apariencia de modelos o una mujer igual de educada a él, de esas que se visten muuuuy elegantes, dicen palabras raras-elegantes y tienen una "hora del té". Solo me conformaré con simples chicos burdos, que dicen groserías al igual que yo y no tienen educación.

Sin darme cuenta, de tanto pensar, me dormí y desperté cuando ya había sol en la ventana. Hoy me tocará ver a ese Doctor que sin ninguna razón me pone nerviosa con solo verme, así sea sin que me de cuenta. Espero no estar ovulando hoy… sino mojaré a cada rato mi ropa interior.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo tres capítulos de esta nueva historia de Light in the Darkness. Hasta los momentos no tengo fecha de actualización, ya les diré pronto.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? La historia salió mientras leía varios fics de Carlisle y decidí hacer una propia. Espero que no me asesinen y les guste.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Los Cullen

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

 **La historia se desarolla después de Luna Nueva y un poco antes de Eclipse. La historia va avanzando a como son en los libros y como lo especifica La Guía Ilustrada de esta saga, discúlpenme si cometo algún error cronológico del libro. Y por razones obvias al ser un OC/Carlisle algunas cositas de la historia original serán cambiadas.**

* * *

 **Pili: Gracias a ti por haber dado tu opinión acerca de la historia. Me anima a continuar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Los Cullen**

Desperté a casi las doce del medio día, sin perder el tiempo, me levanté de mi cama y empecé mi rutina. Hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo o "desayumuerzo" para mi papá y yo, comer, lavar los platos, asearme, alisarme el pelo y finalmente arreglarme… cosa que estoy estancada ahora mismo.

Me había puesto ropa de "andar en la casa": una simple camisa manga corta negra desteñida, unos shorts grises y unas havaianas; pero en estos momentos me encontraba debatiendo que me pondría para esta noche. No sé porqué hoy estaba nerviosa, quería ir presentable a esa cena de bienvenida, pero no taaaan presentable. Jamás en la vida me habían hecho una "cena de bienvenida", así que ni siquiera sabía como actuar ante eso.

Escuché el golpeteo de la puerta de mi habitación y me giré hacia ella.

–Voy. –al abrirla me conseguí a mi papá.

–Me voy. Tu tío Charlie vino a buscarme. –anunció. –Espero que te vaya bien y hagas nuevos amigos.

–Eso espero… –dije con una leve tristeza. Pero no duró mucho y cambié a mi rostro alegre. –Espero que te vaya bien en esa bienvenida.

–No creo que sea una cena. Tu tío quiere… –lo interrumpí. Sabía que el tío Charlie, al igual que Bella, querían que nos sintiéramos en casa y en familia. Hacernos felices.

–Lo sé y lo está intentando.

–Bueno mi princesa, nos vemos más tarde. –se acercó y me dio un beso en mi frente. Me sentí incomoda ante su muestra de cariño, pero lo dejé ser porque era su forma de quererme. –Te cuidas y cualquier cosa llamas.

–Si. –asentí.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación cuando ya mi papá estaba bajando las escaleras. Ahora estaba una guerra mental de que me iba a poner. Estaba entre niña dulce, inocente fresa; una niña seria y levemente elegante; una niña rock-metalera-chic; o simplemente yo, una simple camisa y pantalón cómodos con zapatos deportivos (similar a Bella).

Mi lucha interna fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa.

 _Mierda. Debe ser Bella y no me he vestido._

Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y fui a la puerta, verifiqué en el ojo mágico y si era Bella. Cuando la abrí la conseguí con su típico atuendo.

–Hola. –me acerqué y la abracé por corto tiempo. –Ven.

–Supongo que te estás arreglando ¿no? – Bella cerró la puerta y me siguió.

–Si, estoy viendo que me pongo. –le confesé.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Bella observó mi desastre nuclear de ropa y su rostro era de asombro.

–No sé que ponerme, primera vez que voy a una invitación así. –le volví a confesar con pena.

–Ellos no les importas como vayas, así que sé tu misma. –no dándole importancia al asunto. –Es una simple cena.

–Gracias por el dato. –Vi el desorden de mi ropa y solo cogí una camisa de rayas negras y rojas, un pantalón negro y mis converse negros.

Delante de Bella empecé a vestirme, para luego ayudarme a recoger el desastre de mi cuarto.

–Deberías llevar el pelo rizado más seguido y más con este clima húmedo. –me aconsejó.

–Odio tener el cabello rizado, es difícil de domar. –dije amargamente. –Prefiero tener el cabello liso… como el tuyo. –dije lo ultimo en casi un susurro.

–No te creas, mi cabello es igual de rebelde cuando despierto, –arrugó su nariz y continuó. –se enreda mucho.

–Si pero al menos lo puedes domar con solo peinarlo. A mi se me hace difícil mantenerlo. –dije con tristeza.

–Bueno… es tu gusto y opinión. –terminó de decir mientras se encogía los hombros. Bella dobló la última camisa que había sacado y la colocó junto a la pila de camisas ya dobladas. –Ahora falta guardarlas donde deben estar ¿Dónde las vas a guardar?

Vi mi peinadora y ella tenía tres grandes gavetas, decidí colocar las camisas en el último compartimiento, el más cercano al piso. La abrí y ambas empezamos a guardar mi ropa.

Una vez guardado todo, Bella vio que ya eran las 4:41 de la tarde y su cara se transformó a preocupación.

–Vamos muy tarde. –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. A pesar de que iba acelerada por lo tarde que íbamos, esta vez bajó con mucho cuidado las escaleras.

Agarramos nuestras cosas personales y salimos de la casa.

–¿A que hora tenemos que estar allá? –pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta de Bella.

–A las cinco.

Una vez adentro, mi prima encendió el motor y empezó a conducir hacia el lugar.

–¿Es muy lejos la casa? –pregunté.

–Si, algo. Son como unos –arrugó su rostro en duda. – ¿15? ¿O 30 minutos en auto? Lo que te puedo decir es que su casa está bastante alejada del resto. –respondió finalmente.

–Oh… –fue lo único que respondí.

–Por cierto. –vi como formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Observé que te sonrojaste al ver a Carlisle ayer. –mi prima lo notó. Excelente.

–Si… es muy… guapo. –dije en voz baja. Me daba pena admitirlo.

–¿Entonces te gusta? –todavía Bella seguía con aquella sonrisa de burla. Ahora estaba en un interrogatorio.

–No Bella. Es muy viejo. –le admití. Carlisle no me gustaba, pero si sentía una atracción muy extraña hacia él.

–Él no es tan viejo Angie. Él tiene solamente… treinta años –dijo con duda.

–¿No sabes su edad?

–No exactamente. Pero si sé que él de buena persona adoptó a cinco chicos. Los vas a conocer ahora. –la miré con asombro.

–¿Cinco? Eso si es ser buena persona.

–Si. –admitió. –Carlisle es la persona más compasiva que he visto en mi vida. –se mostraba que ella lo admiraba.

–Le queda bien lo de doctor entonces.

–Si, así como tú. –viéndome de refilón.

–No, me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero… la mayoría no les gusta recibir eso o algún consejo. Prefiero solo ayudar a mi familia. –le admití. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Te noto cambiada ¿Pasó algo en California? –preguntó.

–La muerte de mi madre ¿Qué más? –encogí los hombros.

–Eso es obvio, pero sé que te pasó algo más. –presionándome un poco más. Sabía que ella no es de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero también ella me cuidaba mucho cuando nos veíamos en California, en su visita con tío Charlie. –Tú antes eras más sociable pero odiosa a la vez –dio una pequeña risa ante eso. –, no te dejabas pisotear a pesar de que hacía el intento de protegerte y eras más coqueta. –ella estaba preocupada por mí. Esto hizo que soltara la lengua.

–Me hicieron bullying Bella, agrega que mi madre murió. –empecé a contarle y vi como el rostro de Bella se entristecía. –No sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar ante eso. Mis hermanos y mi papá estaban sumidos en su depresión que… se olvidaron un poco de mí. Solo se preocuparon cuando llegué a casa…–las memorias empezaron a fluir en mi y agité la cabeza para olvidar esos recuerdos tan malos. –despeinada, con la ropa hecha un desastre y… golpeada. –vi como Bella se orillaba a un lado de la vía. Finalmente me vio y cogió mis manos.

–¿Te violaron? –vi como sus ojos se aguaban, haciendo que los míos también. Solo negué con la cabeza.

–Estuvieron a punto, pude defenderme y escapar ¿Podemos…?–señalando hacia la vía para que continuara conduciendo. –No estoy muy lista para hablar del tema. –Bella lo que hizo fue asentir.

Volvió a encender el motor y condujo.

Quería escuchar música para olvidar esas malas memorias. Era una de las terapias que me había recomendado el psicólogo cuando le conté que me gustaba mucho escuchar música.

–¿Bella?

–Si. –Vi como se limpiaba los ojos de las lágrimas.

–¿Puedo encender la radio? Quiero escuchar algo de música.

–¡Claro! –dijo alegre.

Al encenderlo, escuché la música de Linkin Park. Me gustaba mucho esa banda. De refilón veía como Bella seguía llorando de manera silenciosa. Suspiré de tristeza.

–Bella, ya estoy aquí y estoy bien. No creo que en este lugar me vayan hacer algún daño. –intenté calmarla. Ella lo que hizo fue asentir.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, con solo la música que llenaba el auto, empecé a ver a lo lejos como se asomaba una enorme y elegante casa.

–Es enorme… –dije con sorpresa. Bella rio ante mi expresión, olvidándose de lo sucedido.

–Espera que veas el interior.

Una vez que se estacionó delante de la casa, mi prima bajó del vehículo, yo de forma nerviosa abrí la puerta para salir y seguir a Bella. Antes de que ella tocara la puerta, apareció un sonriente Edward en ella.

Edward se acercó a Bella para saludarla con un beso rápido, haciendo que viera a otro lado.

Ya me sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar en todo esto.

–Ven Angie. –Bella exclamó para tener mi atención, dándole a ella una sonrisa tímida.

Al entrar a la casa, me sorprendió más que el exterior. Era gigantesca y toda la casa decía a gritos "caro, elegante y a la moda", desde los muebles hasta los pisos y paredes, yo creo que hasta las partículas de polvo…

Todo era tan limpio, espacioso y con mucha luz. Había una escalera elegante pegada a una pared que se dirigía a un piso superior, un televisor de pantalla plana gigantesco que se llevaba casi toda una pared.

 _¿A los doctores les pagan así de bien? Debería considerar lo que dijo el Doctor Cullen._

–Ven Angel, te presento a mi familia. –distrayéndole la voz de Edward.

Le sonreí devuelta y él me guió hasta la cocina. Cuando ambos llegamos ahí, todos los miembros de la familia estaban cocinando, a excepción del doctor.

–Hola Tinkerbell. –dijo un chico muy alto y corpulento, de cabello negro y rizado, con hoyuelos en su rostro. Este fue hacia Bella, levantándola del suelo seguido de un pequeño grito de mi prima.

–Él es Emmett. Ignóralo. –murmuró en mi oído, haciendo que riera.

–¿De que te ríes? Eres la siguiente. –me dijo Emmett hacia mi dirección con una confianza plena. Me levantó del suelo, haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda.

–Emmett bájala, la estás haciendo sentir incomoda. –Edward le regañó. Emmett, inmediatamente me bajó con gentileza del suelo.

Lo que me pareció extraño fue su color de piel y ojos. Emmett, al igual que Edward, tenía los ojos de color dorado y eran pálidos.

–Soy Emmett. –dándome la mano. Cuando la cogí noté su piel fría y creo que solo duró un segundo nuestro apretón de manos. –Rose, ven.

Me sorprendí cuando vi a la chica llamada Rose. Era una Barbie en carne y hueso, creo que era más hermosa que cualquier modelo y la propia muñeca de plástico. Sus gigantescos tacones resonaban en el suelo cuando caminaba, imponiéndose donde pasaba, manteniendo su rostro serio. Emmett colocó una mano en su cintura y asumí que eran una pareja.

–Soy Rosalie. –su voz era como los ángeles. Tenía el mismo rasgo físico que los chicos, pálida y de ojos dorados.

–Soy Angel Swan. –dije de manera humilde ofreciéndole mi mano. –Es un gusto conocerlos. –ella la cogió levemente, sintiéndose incomoda.

–Igualmente. –dijo Rosalie. Sus ojos giraron a otro lugar, como si no le cayera bien.

 _Creo que no le caigo a todo el mundo bien…_

De la nada, salió una chica más delgada, pálida y pequeña que yo, de pelo corto y puntiagudo, y ojos dorados. Me recordaba a las muñecas de porcelana por alguna razón. Esta chica se me abalanzó a mí con un abrazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo me encontraba incomoda a su muestra de cariño, pero lo dejé pasar. Se alejó de mí y ofreció su mano alegremente.

–Soy Alice y tengo el presentimiento de que vamos a ser grandes amigas. –dijo emocionada, mientras nuestras manos estaban unidas.

– ¡Que bueno! –traté de decir con la misma alegría, pero creo que no tuve éxito.

–Y él es mi Jasper. –dijo Alice mientras cogía el brazo de un chico alto, más no como Emmett, de cabello "largo" justo encima de su cuello y su color era rubio, ojos dorados y piel pálida. Su rostro estaba contraído, como si sufriera dolor.

–Hola. –Fue lo único que dijo.

 _Él me daba miedo… aunque…_

Todos tenían en común la palidez y los ojos dorados, todos tenían una belleza perfecta. Empezaba a dudar un poco que fueran adoptados, que hay algo más que los unen.

–Parece que nuestros invitados acaban de llegar.

Cuando escuché esa voz me tensé. Al girarme vi al doctor bajando de las escaleras elegantemente. Él sonrió mientras llegaba a la cocina, y sus ojos caían sobre Bella y yo.

 _Sus ojos son ¿dorados? ¿No eran de color ámbar?_

 _Aquí hay algo más que una simple adopción._

–Espero que tengan hambre. –dedicándonos a Bella y a mí una sonrisa cálida. Luego señaló hacia lo que parecía el comedor. –Por favor, vengan y siéntense.

Sonreí tímidamente, Bella y Edward caminaron primero. Cuando empecé a dirigirme hasta el comedor, sentí una mano fría en mi espalda y esto me hizo tensar. Me giré y vi que era Carlisle siendo educado en guiarme al lugar.

–Mis disculpas. –dijo gentilmente tratando de calmar la tensión.

–N-no se preocupe. –dije avergonzada mientras mi rostro lo sentía caliente. –Me sorprendí, eso es todo.

Al llegar a la mesa, sacó una silla para que me pudiera sentar junto a Bella, esto me sorprendió, se supone que debería estar sentada junto con Edward. No le tome importancia a esto.

–Gracias. –dije en voz baja y me senté.

–De nada. –respondió de forma gentil. Caminó hasta la cabeza de la mesa, que justamente estaba a mi lado.

 _Esto me hace el día…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien.**

 **Decidí actualizar esta historia los Miércoles y como siempre, Crimson Deep los fines de semana. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poquito más a Angel y sus problemas.**

 **Digan sus opiniones chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: El Rechazo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **anybella: Yo normalmente tambien leo fics de Edward y Bella, pero decidí cambiar un poco eso. Con lo de Esme, hasta los momentos no ha aparecido, ni en comentario. Agradezco mucho que te esté gustando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El Rechazo**

–Espero que les guste el Filet Mignon. –dijo el doctor, mientras cruzaba sus manos delante de él.

–Nos encanta Filet Mignon. –dijo Bella, respondiendo por ambas. Yo solamente sonreí.

No sé que rayos es "Filet Mignon" (exagerando el acento francés), pero creo que tiene que ver con carne roja y yo no era tan aficionada a ella. Tendré que comérmelo por educación.

Miré como Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmett traían los platos junto con la comida. Alice empezó a coger los platos para echar la comida en ellos.

Observé lo que era "Filet Mignon" (con acento francés exagerado) y era una carne asada semi cruda, junto con la carne había vegetales al vapor. No era fanática ni de la carne, ni de los vegetales, aunque tengo que admitir que se veía muuuuy bien la comida.

–Angie. –me llamó Alice mientras ella se sentaba. –¿No extrañas California? Me refiero a las tiendas, debió ser el paraíso estar allá.

–No soy tan amante de las compras, pero tengo que admitir que era como estar en el paraíso de las tiendas. –reí ante esto. –Aunque si extraño la zona donde viví, era en Santa Mónica, en un apartamento cerca de una playa al cual iba mucho. Me encanta ir a la playa y tomar sol. –definitivamente voy a extrañar eso.

–Sabes que sacrificaste eso ¿no? El ir a la playa y tomar sol. –dijo Alice.

–Si, pero lo compensa la lluvia y el frío. Que también amo. –metí un bocado de comida cuando finalicé lo que dije.

–Entonces ¿Prefieres la tranquilidad de este pequeño pueblo?–preguntó antes de tomar una porción de vegetales. No sé si eran ideas mías, pero vi como Alice arrugó levemente su rostro, como si lo que estuviera comiendo le diera asco.

 _Tal vez no era la única…_

–Si, en los momentos si. –sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, así que de refilón vi quien era. El tenebroso Jasper. –Me gusta la lluvia y la tranquilidad.

–Igualmente lo prefiero. –escuché al doctor decir, para luego llevarse a la boca de forma elegante un trozo de comida.

–No sé como te puede gustar este lugar, es tan aburrido. Aquí no hay mucho entretenimiento. –admitió amargamente. –Lo máximo de entretenimiento son pequeños conciertos de bandas locales, yo quisiera disfrutar uno bueno con cantantes o bandas conocidas.

–Yo también. –le respondí. Alice me miró con sorpresa.

–¿Nunca haz ido a un concierto?

–No, la forma en que soy criada… al ser todavía menor de edad, no tengo tantos permisos como otras chicas de salir a fiestas o de noche. –admití con leve deje de tristeza. –Soy la menor de tres hermanos y la única niña. –el rostro de Alice fue de comprensión.

–Entiendo. Espero que tengas suerte de ir a uno cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. –me dijo alegremente. –Por cierto, ¿Qué música te gusta?

–Bueno… ammm… Pop y Rock. –le conté.

–¿Qué cantantes o bandas? –preguntó de forma curiosa.

–Britney Spears antes de casarse.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Emmett con amargura.

–Si, también Christina Aguilera, Backstreet Boys y The Black Eyed Peas. –cuando dije esto, Edward volteó los ojos. Ahora estaba avergonzada por mis gustos musicales.

–Y de genero Rock cuales te gustan. –preguntó Emmett.

–Korn, Limp Biskit, Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne antes de volverse princesa rosa y Evanescence. –conté. Esto hizo que Emmett soltara una risotada ante mi comentario, pero no duró mucho porque Rosalie le dio un codazo.

–Lo siento. –mirándome con vergüenza.

–No te preocupes. –haciendo una pequeña risa tímida. –Esas son mis bandas o cantantes favoritos. Apenas me está gustando el Rock y en California no conocía a personas que le gustaran el rock, así que tuve que investigar por mi cuenta.

–Me parece bien. –comentó Emmett. –Te recomiendo que escuches a Green Day.

–Lo haré. –agradeciendo.

–Carlisle me dijo que condujiste la camioneta de Bella hasta el hospital. –Alice comentó alegre. Ya veo que se regó la voz.

–Si, en realidad yo no sé manejar autos, solo sé manejar carros karting. –admití. –Tuve que pedirle un poco de ayuda a Bella para manejar su camioneta. –sentí la mirada de Rosalie en mí.

–Que hayas llegado al hospital sin chocar es sorprendente. –comentó Alice.

–Cuando vivía en California, no únicamente manejaba por diversión, también competía. –comenté.

–¿Compites? –preguntó un impresionado Emmett. Asentí. –Eres una chica de uno en un millón. –comentó alegre.

No sabía que contestar ante ese elogio.

–Y más cuando tiene la calma para llevar a su prima a un hospital. –escuché la voz de Carlisle. –Las chicas de su edad entrarían en nervios. –me giré hacia él y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Todos seguimos hablando, o más bien de preguntarme cosas de como era mi vida en California. Todos riendo, hablando y comiendo, a excepción de Rosalie y Jasper, ellos se mantuvieron en silencio. Y sin olvidar a Carlisle que no dejaba de mirarme, me preguntaba si yo tenía algo de carne entre los dientes.

Cuando finalizamos, Alice se levantó a recoger los platos sin ayuda de nadie. Me sentí culpable de que ella recogiera todo ella sola.

–Déjame ayudarte. –recogiendo su plato y el de Bella.

–No. –cogiendo los platos que tenía en mis manos. –Usted es visita, así que vaya a la sala.

–¿Estás segura? Yo no tengo problemas en ayudarte. –insistí.

–Muy segura, ve a la sala junto con el resto mientras yo limpio. –dijo Alice mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina. Para luego ver a su novio ayudándola, haciendo que yo levantara una ceja.

–¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación? –le preguntó Edward a Bella, luego me miró. –También eres bienvenida, solo hablaremos.

 _Ahora si que me sentía muy incomoda…_

–¿Te gusta leer? –preguntó Carlisle de repente.

–Um, si…–respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

–Excelente. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño mi biblioteca? Está en mi estudio.

–Bueno… Yo no quiero molestar en serio. –ahora me sentía culpable de molestar en esta familia.

–No molestas. –sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras de la casa.

–Está bien. –asentí con la cabeza.

Carlisle fue el primero en subir a las escaleras, mientras yo estaba detrás de él. Mientras él subía, disfruté una vista especial. Su trasero.

 _Contrólate Angel… menos mal no es el mío._

Me reí silenciosamente ante mis comentarios internos cuando habíamos llegado ya al primer piso.

–Es esta puerta. –dijo Carlisle al abrir la primera puerta a la derecha.

Antes de entrar vi como mi prima y Edward siguieron de largo por el pasillo, hablando silenciosamente.

Haciendo una sonrisa tímida hacia Carlisle, caminé de manera vacilante hacia el estudio. Era un cuarto igual de espacioso, una pared era una ventana completa y el resto estaban llenos de estantes hasta el techo lleno de libros; había un simple escritorio con una computadora moderna y tenía al frente de ella un gran mueble negro de tres asientos de cuero negro. Esto si era una biblioteca.

–Tienes muchos libros. –dije sorprendida mientras recorría con mis dedos el lomo de los libros.

–Si, y tengo muchos más. Estos son los que nos gusta a mi familia y a mí. –comentó.

–¿Ese es…? ¿No es Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix? –me acerqué emocionada al ver que lo tenía allí.

El se río mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

 _Se veía tan…_

Giré mi vista apenada.

–Leí la serie, pero esos libros son de Alice. –río otra vez. –¿Te gusta Cumbres Borrascosas? –preguntó.

–No lo he leído. Soy más del tipo libros de aventuras y fantasías. –le comenté. –A pesar de que no he leído suficientes libros, siempre estoy leyendo algún artículo que me parezca interesante. Soy muy curiosa. –admití. –En un momento estoy buscando información acerca de una canción favorita y termino leyendo cosas de como era la Inquisición.

–¿En serio? –se río Carlisle.

–Si. –respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Empecé a recordar porque era tan rara estando en California, sabía demasiado. –Por eso tal vez… soy un poco rara. –dije apenada y en voz baja. Vi de refilón, como el rostro de él se entristecía un poco, tal vez le estoy contagiando mi animo.

Cambié mi rostro a uno no tan triste y seguí mirando los libros. Hasta que vi uno de Kama Sutra que en cierta manera me sorprendió verlo. No es que fuera mi favorito, pero me gustaría practicar algunas de las cosas que aparecen allí… cuando tenga un novio y tenga mi primera vez.

–Supongo que haz leído todo esto. –pregunté señalando los libros.

–Créelo o no, si, los he leído. –admitió.

 _Tuvo que haber tenido bastante tiempo para leer…_

–Tengo ganas de leer una buena novela de vampiros, pero se que hay pocas. –le conté. –Hay más películas o series de vampiros que libros.

Me gustaba leer todo acerca de los vampiros, era tan demasiado fantasioso que en cierta manera desearía ser una.

–¿Te gustan las historias de vampiros? –preguntó de manera curiosa. Asentí. –¿Porqué?

–No sé… siempre me han llamado la atención. Prefiero que sean en cierta manera buenos, como Louis de Entrevista con un Vampiro. Se nota que él es bueno, a pesar de que sufre por su condición sabe que está en su naturaleza beber sangre si quiere sobrevivir, así que para no dañar a las personas bebe sangre de ratas. Pero… la mayoría de la gente los describe como demonios y seres malos, porque matan personas obviamente.–encogiendo los hombros.

–¿Esa es tu opinión de los vampiros? –preguntó atento.

–No lo sé… la mayoría de la gente los ha descrito como vampiros malos, y muy pocos los describen buenos, así que no tengo una opinión exacta sobre ellos. –le dije. –Pero si sé que… ellos tienen unos poderes envidiables y quisiera tener algunos –solté una pequeña risa y Carlisle sonrió debido a mi ánimo. –, pero lamentablemente ellos no existen, son puras fantasías, los verdaderos demonios están entre nosotros. Las personas. –admití. –El ser humano le encanta hacer daño a los más débiles, solo para sentirse fuertes. –dije amargamente. Miré a la ventana, viendo el infinito bosque, recordando nuevamente aquellos malos recuerdos.

Pensé en lo sucedido allá en California… mis problemas psicológicos… sabía que tenía un problema y necesitaba ayuda… pero nadie lo hacía… tuvo que sucederme aquello para que mi familia pudiera ayudarme. Pero igual… sentía que no era suficiente.

–Todos tienen un demonio interno, que intenta salir al más mínimo descuido. –dije en casi susurros. –Unos son más graves que otros y muy pocos pueden ser controlados. A pesar de todo el mal que hay entre las personas, siempre hay una pequeñita luz, algo que a las personas los motive para sacar fuerzas y seguir adelante. Pero otras simplemente… se dejan consumir por la oscuridad. Yo tengo la esperanza de… conseguir mi pequeña luz al final del camino. –dije esto ultimo casi en silencio.

No me había dado cuenta que todavía tenía el libro de Harry Potter 5 en mis manos. Para borrar un poco de mis malos recuerdos decidí abrir el libro y ver su contenido.

Cuando pasé la yema de mis dedos por el borde de una página, la hoja me había cortado, haciendo que expulsara sangre. Me hizo saltar de repente la entrada de Alice a la habitación.

–¡Carlisle! –habló Alice con dureza. Esto me hizo confundir su todo de voz. –Tienes que irte ahora. –Alice cogió mi brazo con fuerza, confundiéndome más todavía.

–¿Pero qué…?

–¡Por favor! ¡Vete Angel! –me dijo de manera severa. Vi como sus manos se cerraban con tal presión que resaltaban sus nudillos.

Alice cerró la puerta con fuerza y me condujo rápidamente al piso inferior. Vi que ya habían bajado Bella y Edward, y el resto de la familia no estaba.

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo?_

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Alice. Esto me confundió mucho más. –Prometo explicarte después ¿si? –inconscientemente asentí.

–Las veré mañana Bella y Angel. –dijo Edward, dándome una pequeña sonrisa y un beso a Bella.

Antes de que reaccionara, ambas nos encontrabamos afuera de la casa, solas.

–Vámonos. –murmuró Bella. Como un zombi la seguí sin decir ni una palabra.

Arruiné la noche de Bella, no fui muy bien recibida por parte de los Cullen, sentía que me ocultaban algo a mis espaldas…

 _Similar a California…_

Durante todo el camino no hablé, sentía la mirada de Bella encima de mí.

Cuando ella se estacionó delante de mi casa, inmediatamente me bajé de ella y antes de cerrar la puerta de su camioneta Bella habló.

–No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió hoy. –lo que hice fue asentir. –Te recogeré mañana para ir a la preparatoria. –volví asentir.

–Adiós prima, nos vemos mañana. –agité mi mano junto con una forzada sonrisa.

Al entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas y escuchaba los ronquidos de mi papá. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me encerré.

Lloré por el rechazo hacia mí… por mi culpa arruiné la noche.

Siempre que pasaba algo malo era por mi culpa…

Tenía tanto dolor que tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo… pero si lo hacía me traería consecuencias graves. Prometí no hacerlo más… pero el dolor del rechazo era tan grande que era casi imposible evitar eso.

Fui al baño y revisé los armarios, por suerte había conseguido una hojilla. Apenas sentí la pequeña hoja de metal en la piel de mi muñeca sintiendo como me cortaba, el dolor se iba desvaneciendo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer Día

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Primer Día**

 _Ding Dong…_

 _Ding Dong…_

 _Ding Dong…_

 _Ding Dong…_

 _Ding Dong…_

Me despertó el sonido de varios mensajes en mi teléfono. Vi la hora y eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Ahora la alarma.

Apagué la alarma y con todas mis fuerzas me senté en la cama. Vi mis muñecas y la de la izquierda tenía una cortada, era una larga línea roja debido a la sangre seca y con costra.

 _Me había auto-flagelado…_

Luego de haberme cortado, tuve que parar un poco la sangre y a los minutos ya se había formado una delicada capa de costra roja. Creo que lo "bueno" es que no fue una herida profunda como otras que me he hecho donde a veces era muy difícil de ocultar.

 _Tengo que hablar con la psicóloga de esto. Quisiera quitarme eso…_

Agarré mi teléfono y vi que había recibido cuatro mensajes de un número desconocido. Abrí el primer mensaje.

 _Hola Angel, es Carlisle. Tuve tu número a través de Bella; espero que no te importe. Bella se despierta a esta hora, así que pensé que tú también._

Abrí el segundo.

 _Si no es así, me disculpo por despertarte tan temprano. Cuando leas esto, por favor responde y así disculparme por mis acciones de anoche. Sé que estás confundida y en serio, mis disculpas por mi comportamiento._

Abrí el tercero.

 _Si no deseas hablarme de nuevo, no te culparé. De verdad disfruté de nuestra conversación de anoche, espero que no sea la última. Sin embargo, espero que mis esfuerzos para disculparme no sean en vano._

Abrí el último.

 _De verdad discúlpame._

Para que me mandara cuatro mensajes de disculpa, es que en realidad estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero… una parte dentro de mí no podía disculparlo del todo. Además, solo nos conocemos por dos días y está en su derecho quién debe irse de su casa y quién no. Pero de igual forma me sentía muy mal debido a su rechazo.

Lleve mi mano derecha a la muñeca izquierda, al lugar donde me lastimé. Ahora me sentía culpable por lo que había hecho.

 ** _"Disculpas aceptadas. No me despertó y está en todo su derecho en decidir quién se queda o se va de su casa."_**

Le escribí esto y se lo envié. Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta me fui a bañar. Al regresar tenía dos mensajes, los abrí.

 _"Estoy verdaderamente aliviado por tu respuesta. Te puedo asegurar que no pasará otra vez. No te obligaré a que te vayas."_

 _"Para serte sincero me preocupó lo sucedido. Tengo la esperanza de que nos volveremos amigos."_

 _Dudo que podamos ser muy amigos doctor…_

No sabía que responderle así que dejé el teléfono a un lado y empecé a vestirme. Agarré mi bolso y mientras lo llevaba abajo sonó nuevamente el teléfono con un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Con tu permiso, me gustaría guardar tu numero de teléfono en caso de alguna emergencia o que quieras hablar. Si no te molesta por supuesto"_

 _No estaría mal guardar su número…_

 ** _"Si, puede guardarlo Señor Cullen. También guardaré el suyo en caso de alguna emergencia"_**

Guardé el teléfono en mi bolso. Al llegar abajo, mi padre estaba con su uniforme de paramédico y estaba terminando de comer; lo salude, fui a la cocina y decidí prepararme un sándwich de queso y jamón. Una vez listo mi desayuno me senté junto con mi papá.

–¿Bella te vendrá a buscar? –Asentí con la cabeza mientras comía. – ¿A que hora? –tragué la comida y respondí.

–A las 6:40. –respondí.

–Está bien. –mi papá miró su reloj y llevó su taza al fregadero, para luego sentarse conmigo. –Yo estoy esperando a Charlie, me va a venir a buscar, el hospital queda algo cerca de la comisaría. –Asentí con la cabeza. –Quería hablarte de algo. –empezó. –¿Cuándo es tu próxima fecha para el psicólogo? –preguntó.

–El 13 de Abril. –le respondí. –Recuerda que siempre son los 13 de cada mes. –le recordé.

–Ya resolveremos como vamos hacer con esa cita. Acabamos de llegar y todavía no me han dado la primera paga del trabajo. –comentó y yo solo asentí.

Mi padre se levantó a lavar su plato y escuché el timbre de la puerta. Mi papá fue a la puerta y apenas escuché la voz de Bella, recogí mis cosas, junto con el sándwich en mi mano y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

–Adiós papá. –mi padre me besó en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

–Cuídate.

–Igual papá. –salí y mi padre cerró la puerta.

Vi que Bella no vino en su camioneta, sino en un auto plateado. Observé que de piloto estaba Edward.

–Hola prima. –la salude con una pequeña sonrisa y un abrazo.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

–Bien. –le dije simplemente.

–Te ves nerviosa. Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? –lo que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

Bella entró al auto en la puerta del copiloto y yo en la parte de atrás. Otra vez me sentía fuera de lugar.

–Hola Edward.

–Hola Angel. –me saludo. En ese mismo instante noté que sus ojos se habían oscurecido a un color ámbar.

 _Igual a los del doctor…_

Edward encendió el motor y empezó a conducir hacia la escuela. Vi como Bella se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos a su novio y luego me miró de refilón.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Durante todo el camino Edward no paraba de mirarme y su mirada incomodaba, no quería que Bella se molestara conmigo solo porque su novio me miraba de forma intensa. Así que para evitar su mirada, miré nuevamente mi teléfono dónde encontré dos mensajes nuevos.

 _"Llámame Carlisle, me hace sentir muy viejo cuando me llaman "Señor Cullen" "_

Reí en mi cabeza ante su comentario.

 _"Si me escribes y no respondo rápidamente, es porque estoy muy ocupado en el trabajo"_

Al llegar, noté que había muy pocos alumnos, como si fueran clases de verano extra-curriculares. La pareja me condujo a la oficina para buscar mi horario y un mapa de la escuela. Observé que mi horario vi las materias que tenía: Biología, Inglés, Historia, Matemáticas, Arte y Español (estas seis eran las principales); luego estaban las electivas que pedí que eran Francés y Latín. Hoy empezaba con Biología a primera hora.

* * *

Hasta los momentos mi día no era tan desastroso, sino más bien… maravilloso en cierta manera. Nadie me ha mirado mal, ni me ha juzgado con la mirada en Biología, me ha ido bien hasta los momentos, a excepción de la parte de presentarme a la gente. Observé que en esta escuela hay muy pocos alumnos y la edificación es más pequeña que en la preparatoria donde estudié en Santa Mónica.

Mi siguiente clase de hoy era Arte.

Me guié por el mapa que me dieron para ir al salón donde me tocaba Arte. Al llegar, ya había personas adentro sentadas en sillas y el orden era circular. Cogí un puesto y puse mi bolso en una silla vacante que estaba a mi lado.

En el momento en que levanté mi vista, me llamó la atención un chico entrando al salón. Era alto como Edward y robusto, piel blanca, cabello negro rizado y algo corto, me recordaba a los chicos de futbol americano de donde estudiaba. Apenas el chico posó sus ojos azules en mí, miré a otro lado, pero igual sentía la mirada de ese chico en mí.

–Hola. –dijo un chico en acento británico. Al girarme, vi que era ESE mismo chico que había visto. –¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó señalando una silla que estaba a mi lado y en ella estaba mi bolso. Inmediatamente, cogí mi bolso.

–…¡Claro! –dije apenada. Giré mi vista hacia otro lado del salón.

 _Tengo que admitir que es el chico más hermoso que he visto… Obviando a los Cullen por supuesto…_

–¿Eres nueva verdad? –escuché preguntar al chico británico. Me giré hacia él y asentí con la cabeza. –Me llamo William Armstrong. –me ofreció su mano. –Soy también nuevo, solo que yo llevo viviendo aquí tres meses.

–Angel Swan. –respondí y agarré su mano momentáneamente. –Yo solo llevo tres días.

–Eres muy nueva. –sonrió de manera deslumbrante. –¿De dónde eres?

–California. –William se sorprendió ante mi respuesta.

–¿California? –preguntó asombrado. –Llegaste a un lugar muy opuesto a donde vivías. –dijo con una risa corta, a la cual me contagié. –Yo vengo de Inglaterra, para mí este es mi ambiente natural. –dijo en tono de burla.

–…ammm… lo supuse por tu…–en eso él me interrumpió para completar lo que le iba a decir.

–¿Acento? Si es muy obvio, me cuesta un poco no usar ciertas palabras aquí y adaptarme a sus costumbres. –admitió.

En ese momento dejamos de hablar porque la profesora de Arte había entrado al salón, disculpándose por su tardanza. Luego de una vergonzosa presentación ante mis compañeros por segunda vez, empezó mi clase favorita. Amaba pintar, era una de las cosas que me relajaba de mis demonios internos. Durante la clase, tanto William como yo hablábamos como podíamos, explicándole de nuestra cultura y William explicándome su cultura en Inglaterra.

Ya al salir de la clase de Arte, fuimos a lavarnos las manos y William me acompañó al comedor. Al entrar me pareció lo más extraño del mundo, había bastante gente, más no estaba atestada como cuando vivía en California que no cabía ni un alma.

–Deberías comer más saludable. –se quejó William.

–Es Pizza ¿Quién no ama la Pizza? –quejándome levemente y conteniendo una sonrisa.

–Lo sé, yo también la amo. –dijo derrotado, seguido de una pequeña risa.

–Tome, aquí está su trozo de Pizza. –le entregué un triangulo de mis dos trozos de Pizza.

–Hola Angie. –escuché la voz de Bella. Me giré hacia donde provenía su voz.

–Hola Bella. –me giré hacia mi nuevo amigo. –Bella el es William Armstrong, está conmigo en mis clases de Arte. William se levantó y ofreció su mano a mi prima.

–Mucho gusto. –dijo de forma amable. Mi prima cogió su mano y la apretaron levemente.

–Igualmente. –mi prima me miró. –Pensaba que te ibas a sentar conmigo. –ahora si me sentí culpable. No era mi intención y además no los vi.

–No los vi, disculpa. –dije de manera avergonzada.

–No hay problema, para la próxima comes conmigo y te presento algunos de mis amigos, y te traes a William ¿si? –dijo alegre. Yo asentí.

–¿Dónde están sentados ustedes? –le pregunté. Y ella señaló hacia un lugar del comedor.

Busqué con la mirada hacia el lugar que mi prima señalaba. Una vez que los encontré, estaban los Cullen saludándome a excepción de Rosalie y Jasper que a pesar de que me saludaron me veía con… ¿tristeza? No lo sé… junto con ellos estaban cuatro chicos más.

–¿A qué hora sales? –preguntó mi prima.

–A las 5, después de Francés. –respondí

–De acuerdo. –asintió con la cabeza. –Yo salgo a las cuatro, voy a esperarte. –asentí. –Nos vemos después Angie. –se despidió de mí. –Mucho gusto en conocerte William. –dijo amablemente mi prima.

–Igualmente. –respondió mi amigo. Una vez que se fue Bella, William habló. –No sé como puedes ver Francés, odio los idiomas. No soy bueno en ellos. –dijo en tono de burla.

–Me encantan –admití con gusto. –, y yo odio los números. –admití amargamente.

–En eso si soy bueno, de hecho estoy viendo de materias electivas Contabilidad y Administración. –me sorprendió las materias que veía.

–¿Planeas estudiar negocios o contabilidad? –pregunté curiosa.

–Si, negocios. –nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre, indicando que había finalizado la hora de almuerzo. –¡Nos vemos por ahí!

–Si. –dije alegre.

William y yo nos levantamos de nuestra mesa, devolviendo las bandejas de comida vacías a los obreros.

* * *

Las clases de Francés me gustaron un poco, el idioma era complejo, pero me gustaba como sonaba mi voz en este idioma, era demasiado extraño. Al salir, Bella me esperaba junto con Edward y su auto plateado.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, era igual de incomodo, solo que esta vez Edward dejó de mirarme tanto como antes. Al llegar a casa, me despedí de Edward y Bella se bajó conmigo.

–Espero que la hayas pasado bien el día de hoy. –me abrazó. –Sé que el tío Ben está de guardia hasta el día siguiente, así que si te sientes sola me escribes y vengo aquí o vienes a mi casa. –asentí. –Cuídate. –me volvió abrazar. Se separó de mí y agitó su mano despidiéndose mientras volvía al auto de su novio.

Entré a la casa, fui a mi habitación y me puse la ropa más cómoda que tenía. Saqué mis cuadernos, mi lápiz y mi teléfono. Cogí mi teléfono y guardé el número del Doctor Carlisle; dejé el teléfono a un lado de la pantalla de mi computadora y empecé con Biología.

Mientras iba a la mitad de mis tareas, mi teléfono sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

 _"¿Cómo fue tu primer día?"_

 ** _"Estuvo bien. Me hice un amigo nuevo en la clase de Arte. La escuela de Forks es muy diferente a la de Santa Mónica"_**

Continué con lo que estaba haciendo y fui interrumpida por un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Que bueno que hicieras amigos. Tú eres una persona con la que provoca conversar contigo"_

 _Lo dudo…_

No sabía que escribirle, así que seguí con mis tareas.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Tengo que admitir que hoy (19 de Abril) ha sido un día muy tenso para mí, por lo que está sucediendo en mi tierra (Venezuela). No sé si ustedes sabrán lo que está sucediendo desde horas de la mañana y continua, pero bueno... yo como estoy comprometida con ustedes y también para relajarme un poquito, decidí publicar. Esta vez publiqué dos capítulos, el de la semana pasada (que se los debía) y la de hoy.**

 **Como pueden ver, Angel se lastima para calmar sus molestias y tiene un autoestima bajo, por este hecho asiste a un psicólogo. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que le hicieron a Angel y se conocerá más acerca de su familia. Así que, les voy advirtiendo ya que preparen sus toallitas, si es que les llega afectar.**

 **Por cierto, una de mis lectoras dijo que no aparecía Esme por ningún lado. Diganme si pongo a Esme o no, eso si, no va a cambiar la relación Angel (OC)/Carlisle.**

 **En mi blog dejaré una foto de William Armstrong, está en mi perfil de FF. Si, es Henry Cavill (lo amo en secreto así que *shhhh*)**

 **¡Dejenme review cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Un Lado Oscuro

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo puede ser delicado para algunas personas, se les recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Un Lado Oscuro**

El 3 de Abril se volvió rápidamente en 10 de Abril, ha pasado más de una semana desde que llegué aquí. Empecé a tener un nuevo amigo, al cual me llevaba muy bien; Bella me presentó a sus amigos Ben, Jessica, Mike y Angela; los Cullen actuaban de una manera extraña conmigo, protegiéndome en la escuela no sé porqué; Bella y el Doctor Carlisle me escribían casi todos los días para saber de mí, ya empezaba a exasperarme.

Hoy me iba a California, debido a mis consultas con la psicóloga. Odio esas sesiones.

El día de la consulta lo odio, la psicóloga siempre me hace revivir los malos recuerdos de mi niñez y ahora en mi adolescencia, siempre salgo muy mal de allí. Nadie en la familia (a excepción de mis y mi padre) sabía que iba a un psicólogo y no quería que nadie lo supiera; Bella, preocupada por mi ida a California, solo le dije que iba por unos días para resolver un problema escolar y necesitaban mi presencia.

Odiaba levantarme tan temprano, el vuelo era a las 11 de la mañana. Así que tenía que estar saliendo de aquí a las 5 de la mañana, mi papá al estar en el trabajo no puede llevarme a Port Angeles a coger una avioneta que me llevará a Seattle, así que lo hará el tío Charlie.

El trayecto es de muchas horas, de Forks a Port Angeles en auto, una hora; de Port Angeles a Seattle en la avioneta, una hora igual; de Seattle a Los Ángeles, California en avión 3 horas; por ultimo, desde el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles a Santa Mónica en auto, media hora o más, todo depende del tráfico.

Al llegar a Seattle, fui a la aerolínea que me llevaría a Los Ángeles, apenas vieron mis datos me pidieron los papeles de mi representante y me hicieron un interrogatorio de que si iba sola, a dónde iba, quién me iba a recibir en Los Ángeles… para luego tener encima a un policía cuidándome hasta que llegara el avión. Una vez que llegó, el policía me llevó hasta mi asiento y me dejó ahí en cargo de las aeromozas. Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles, otro policía me custodiaba y me llevó hasta la persona que me iba a recibir, mi hermano Daniel.

–Hola hermanita. –me abrazó Daniel y yo respondí devuelta. Nos separamos y caminamos para buscar mi equipaje. –¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

–Ahí…–respondí de manera cansada. – tú sabes que no soy amante de los aviones, me pega en la cabeza. –respondí amargamente.

–Si, te mareas de nada. –dijo en tono de broma. –¿Cómo está papá?

–Bien, se adaptó rápido a su trabajo, además allá no hay tanto estrés como aquí. –respondí.

–Si, yo en cierta manera estaba de acuerdo que papá fuera para allá, después de lo sucedido con mamá, no estaba bien en el trabajo. –admitió. –Aunque, en el hospital de aquí lo extrañan. –me reí ante esto.

Una vez mi hermano cogió mi maleta, caminamos a su auto. Un carro de policía. Si, mi hermano es policía.

–Y… ¿Cómo estás tú? –preguntó curioso.

–El cambio me hizo bien, hasta los momentos. –respondí. –Hice nuevos amigos en la escuela.

–Que bueno hermana. –respondió alegre.

–Por cierto, Bella tiene novio. –apenas dije esto, el rostro de mi hermano cambió a sorpresa.

–¡Al fin! –dijo en tono alegre y burlón.

–Si –sonreí. – Se llama Edward, es hijo adoptivo de un doctor, al igual que sus cuatro hermanos. –conté.

–Ese doctor debe de tener un alma muy buena. –dijo sincero.

–Si, lo mismo digo yo.

Mi hermano me llevó a su casa en Santa Mónica. Era un apartamento en un cuarto piso, tenía tres habitaciones, dos baños y vista a la playa, era muy bonito, lo único que no me gustaba era su mujer y su suegra, que ambas eran muy… amargadas y conservadoras. Lo opuesto a mi familia.

–Vas a dormir aquí. –señalando mi habitación, que se encontraba cerca de su cuarto. Tengo que admitir que no quería dormir en esta casa.

–Yo no tengo problema en quedarme en la casa de Robert… –en eso me interrumpió mi hermano.

–Claro que no. Él se la pasa trabajando todo el día. –se quejó.

–Debe ser que tú no lo haces. –dije en voz baja y este me escuchó.

–Pedí permiso para cuidarte esta semana. –respondió.

–De acuerdo. –respondí rendida. –Pero si esa suegra tuya se atreve a regañarme…–empecé a decir severamente y me volvió a interrumpir.

–No te preocupes, tú me dices y yo le reclamo. –dijo calmado. –Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó.

–Comer y dormir un poco, necesito descansar.

–Ven. –hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta la cocina.

Ambos nos pusimos hacer nuestro almuerzo, mientras lo hacíamos pregunté por mi sobrino y dijo que lo iba a buscar después que comiéramos, cosa que me pidió ir con él, yo no tuve ningún problema. Al terminar de comer, buscamos en la guardería al pequeño Max y de ahí se me había olvidado el cansancio al ponerme a jugar con él, a la vez que ayudaba a mi hermano a cuidarlo. Cuando vino su esposa y su suegra del trabajo los salude, ya en la noche vino mi otro hermano, Robert, a verme.

–Hola hermana. –me abrazo.

–Hola Robert. –saludé algo incomoda.

Nosotros no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero tengo que agradecerle a él que agilizó todo para que papá y yo nos mudáramos a otro lugar. Él es abogado y es el único que se lleva bien con mi cuñada, solo por interés mutuo, mi cuñada trabaja en la Fiscalía de Santa Mónica.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá? –preguntó.

–Bien, estamos bien. –respondí.

–Angel hizo nuevos amigos. –respondió mi otro hermano.

–Eso es muy bueno. –comentó alegre. –¿No te han hecho nada verdad?

–No, si estás buscando a quién demandar, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. –le informé.

–Tú sabes que mi deber de hermano mayor es cuidarlos a ustedes dos. –respondió Robert. –Por cierto, ya cuadré tu cita y es el 13 como siempre, a las dos de la tarde ¿Quién la va a llevar? –le preguntó a Daniel.

–Tú, yo no puedo porque voy a ir a la iglesia con Sarah. –respondió Daniel. –es Semana Santa.

–Yo puedo ir sola. –comenté.

–Tú no vas a ir sola. –dijo Robert con autoridad.

–¡A mi no me vengas hablar así! –me levanté molesta del mueble. Odiaba cuando Robert se ponía autoritario conmigo. –¡Yo puedo ir sola! –Robert se levantó molesto del mueble y caminó hacia mí.

–No me interesa tu opinión, me interesa que estés a salvo. –Dijo con severidad. –Así que vas a ir con uno de nosotros.

–Calma. –intervino Daniel ante nuestro inicio de discusión. Esto era siempre. –Robert –dirigiéndose a él. –, estás claro que Angel sabe como defenderse, ella conoce muy bien esta zona, no creo que le suceda nada…–en eso lo interrumpió el idiota de Robert.

–No pueden acercársele esa gente que se metió con mi hermana…–empezó a decir molesto, hasta que lo interrumpió Daniel.

–Lo sé hermano–dijo con calma Daniel. –, y creo que ni se acercarían a ella con esa demanda que les metiste. –dijo en tono de burla.

Voy a ser sincera, no sé nada de leyes, pero de lo que pude entender fue que a varios de los chicos de ese terrible suceso, los metieron en un correccional; y las chicas les mandaron una orden de alejamiento, si ellas se atrevían acercase a mí las ibas a mandar a un correccional igual; la escuela recibió también una demanda, la cual era pagar mis sesiones al psicólogo debido al bullying que sufrí y hacer programas contra este mal.

–Ellos se los merecían –afirmó Robert.

–Eso lo sé y tanto papá, como ella y yo lo agradecemos. Pero tampoco puedes dominar sobre la vida de Angel. –convenciéndolo. –Los problemas de Angel son desde que entró al bachillerato y hace poco fue que empeoró, ella ha sido capaz de defenderse mientras nosotros estábamos trabajando y en lo posible alejarnos del dolor ante la perdida de mamá. –admitió tristemente. –Deja que vaya sola, ella está grande. –dijo finalmente.

Robert me miró, su rostro de furia cambió a resignación.

–Está bien, ve sola.

–Gracias. –dije exasperada porque al fin entendió.

Hasta que al fin Robert entendió que podía salir sola sin ningún hermano/guardaespaldas detrás de mí. Se decidió que solamente iría sola ese día al psicólogo, al salir me buscaba Robert para hacer algo; los cuatro días restantes compartiría con mis dos hermanos o uno de ellos.

El día uno terminó, era el día de mi llegada. Encendí mi teléfono que lo mantuve apagado todo el día.

 _¿Papá supo que ya llegué?_

Apenas el teléfono terminó de iniciar, el celular estaba que explotaba de varios mensajes que recibí. Tres mensajes de Bella, un mensaje de Edward, tres mensajes del Doctor Carlisle y dos de William.

Primero los de Bella.

 _"¿Cómo te fue el viaje a California?"_

 _"Hola prima ¿Cómo te fue el viaje a California?"_

 _"He intentado llamarte, tal vez tienes el teléfono apagado. Llámame cuando lo enciendas."_

Ahora Edward.

 _"Hola Angie es Edward, Bella ha intentado llamarte al igual que yo. Ella está preocupada de que no respondas las llamadas y mensajes. Responde lo más pronto posible."_

Ahora Carlisle.

 _"Buenos días Angel. Escuché por tu padre que habías ido a California hoy ¿Cómo te fue?"_

 _"Disculpa que te escriba nuevamente, quisiera saber como fue tu vuelo ¿Llegaste bien?"_

 _"Me preocupa que no respondas, tal vez tu batería se agotó. Localízame cuando puedas"_

Por ultimo, William.

 _"Hola Angie ¿Cómo te recibió la soleada California?"_

 _"Debes de tener la batería del teléfono agotada. Escríbeme cuando puedas"_

Vamos por parte. Llamar primero a papá y luego responderle al resto. Luego de varios repiques…

–¿Papá? –le hablé a través del celular.

Hoy era el día cuatro, 13 de Abril. El día más detestable para mí.

–Tengo una cita con la Doctora Atkinson. –le dije a la recepcionista.

–Permítame la tarjeta. –le di mi tarjeta de control de mis citas. –Espere aquí hasta que la llamen. –señalando las sillas.

La recepcionista entregó mi tarjeta y me senté justamente en una silla delante de la puerta que decía: Doctora Patricia Atkinson. Psicóloga-Psiquiatra.

Mientras esperaba miré a la gente que esperaba a la llamada de la doctora; unos tenían la vista perdida, otros comiéndose la uñas, un señor limpiándose a cada rato su ropa, una señora con una mirada de miedo...

 _Definitivamente era la más sana de todos…_

Decidí ponerme los audífonos y escuchar música en mi reproductor de mp3. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y en la música que no me había dado cuenta que era mi turno.

–Angel Swan. –escuché a la doctora llamar.

Me levanté de mi asiento y entré con ella. Su oficina era pequeña, se mostraban diplomas de sus estudios y fotos de algún evento de su vida.

–Hola Angel. –me señaló la silla que estaba al otro lado de su escritorio, frente a ella. Yo me senté. – ¿Cómo te ha ido? –me preguntó alegre, pero en su voz se notaba la neutralidad.

–Bien, adaptándome a un nuevo lugar. En Forks, Washington. –respondí. Vi como ella sacaba una carpeta de su escritorio, luego vi que anotaba algo en ella.

–Que bueno –dijo con una falsa alegría. –, y ¿te ha sentado bien? –preguntó.

–Si, eso creo. –respondí.

–¿Haz seguido cortándote? La última vez tenías varias cortadas en tu muñeca. –preguntó nuevamente. Odiaba admitir tener este problema. Bajé levemente la cabeza, mirando hacia el escritorio, mirando a la nada.

–Si.

–¿Por qué lo haz hecho? –preguntó curiosa. –¿Hubo alguna razón para hacerlo? ¿Cuándo fue?

–Porque me sentí rechazada por una familia. –empecé a enumerar. –Sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo, como un drogadicto. Y fue a principios de este mes. –finalicé. La doctora anotó más cosas en su carpeta.

–¿Qué te pasó? ¿Puedes contarme? –la doctora puso sus codos en el escritorio, llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza y su mentón estaba apoyado en sus manos.

Le conté todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle… obviando lo extraño que había observado en los Cullen. Algo dentro de mí decía que no lo dijera.

–Si tenías que irte, era por algo que sucedió y se necesitaba que ustedes se fueran. –me regaño.

–Lo sé y creo que sobreactúe al cortarme. –admití amargadamente. –Pero es que me dolió su rechazo, me hizo revivir malos recuerdos aquí en California.

–¿Así que… temes ser rechazada? –preguntó la doctora.

–Si–medité bien mi respuesta. –, quiero ser tratada como una persona más, no como un bicho raro. –admití. –Me sentí así cuando dijeron que me fuera.

–Lo más probable es que tuvieron una emergencia Angel. –haciéndome entender la doctora. –No todo el tiempo es porque te ven con malos ojos.

–Siempre me ven con malos ojos, siempre les caigo mal. Sea porque sé muchas cosas en general o porque mi forma de vestir no es acorde a la moda, o hasta por mis gustos musicales. –le expliqué de manera amarga. –Y personas como yo, al ser tan diferentes, les hacen bullying y hasta mueren por ello. –finalicé molesta.

–Angel, tienes que aprender que no le vas a gustar a todas las personas. Pero tampoco te critiques a ti misma por ser diferente, recuerda que todas las personas son distintas unas de otras. –dijo convenciéndome. –Te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que habrá alguien que no te juzgue por tus gustos y pensamientos. –dijo como si fuera un hecho.

–Lo dudo doctora. –dije amargamente. –Además, nadie se preocupa por mí. Solo mi familia, y cuando lo hacen es cuando me ven en realidad que estoy sufriendo.

–Eres insegura de ti misma y del resto Angel. No ves que hay personas que se preocupan por ti, si en realidad no se preocuparan no estuvieras aquí conmigo, ayudándote. –finalizó de manera confortante. –¿Haz hecho amigos en Forks? –asentí.

Le conté acerca de William, los Cullen, y los amigos de Bella de la preparatoria. Ellos hasta los momentos no me han tratado mal, pero aún así desconfiaba de ellos un poco.

–¿Alguno de ellos te ha conocido a fondo? –preguntó. Solo negué con la cabeza. –Espera que te conozcan a fondo y me dices para la próxima sesión. –asentí con la cabeza. –Ahora… ¿Haz tenido pesadillas últimamente? –asentí con la cabeza. –Háblame de ello. –me ordenó de manera amable.

–La última vez fue hace como… –intenté recordar. –¿tres días? –respondí dudosa. –La pesadilla era sobre ese día… –respiré hondo y solté el aire. –Estaba en el mini-estadio de futbol americano, quería estar sola, lejos de aquellos chicos inmaduros de donde estudiaba. –dije molesta. –Mis pensamientos se distrajeron cuando escuché voces de ese grupo de populares de mi año, los que me hacían bullying. Ellos, al verme sola, decidieron meterse conmigo porque según ellos no era lo suficientemente bonita para los chicos. –inhalé y exhalé. –Las chicas vinieron y empezaron a empujarme, poco a poco pasaron a golpes… empecé a defenderme como pude, pero los chicos eran más fuertes que yo…–mi ejercicio de respiración dejó de funcionar.

–¿Te violaron en el sueño? –preguntó la doctora. Yo asentí. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

–Pero al ser un sueño, pasó tan rápido que ni lo noté. –agité mi cabeza para espantar las imágenes. –Pero si se repitió nuevamente la escena antes de ser violada, esta vez los maté a todos… con una escopeta. Y me encantó, lo disfrute.

–¿Deseas algún día vengarte de ellos? –preguntó la doctora Atkinson.

–Si o que simplemente les pase algo muy malo para reírme de ellos. Reírme de sus desgracias. –respondí.

–No deberías tener esos sentimientos negativos, te hacen daño. –me recomendó.

–Le apuesto, todo lo que usted quiera, que no ha pasado por lo que yo he pasado doctora. –respondí en tono serio. –Le apuesto que usted nunca fue golpeada, humillada, rechazada y con sobrenombres despectivos desde los 12 años, recién entrando al bachillerato–empecé a contar molesta. –. Y agregándole la cereza al pastel: mi madre muere cuando más la necesito y por esta perdida, mi padre entra en depresión, olvidándose de mi bienestar. Lo mismo pasó con mis hermanos, Daniel dominado por su mujer como un perro faldero y Robert con su adicción al trabajo. –sentía mis ojos picar y un nudo en la garganta. –Solo se preocuparon por mí cuando recibieron la llamada de la escuela de que me había pasado algo y llegué a casa golpeada, con parte de mi ropa rasgada y sucia. –finalicé aguantando las lagrimas que venían. Estaba molesta.–De hecho, no sé porque estoy aquí. Debería resolver mis propios problemas sin ayuda de nadie, como ha venido siendo desde la muerte de mi madre.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Ya vieron la raíz del problema de Angel, ella descofía de todos a su alrededor. Creo que la única persona que ella no desconfía es en Bella.**

 **Espero que este capítulo no les haya afectado, por eso puse la advertencia arriba.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, se sabrá que pasó en realidad cuando le hicieron bullying en su antigua escuela. Vulevo y repito, el capítulo que viene les puede llegar afectar y tengan a la mano toallitas, o simplemente no lo lean.**

 **¡Dejenme review cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo 8: Ayuda

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

 _ **Advertencia: Este capítulo puede ser delicado para algunas personas, se les recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Ayuda**

El viernes 14 de Abril, había llegado a casa a las seis de la tarde y tenía mucha hambre. Esta vez mi papá fue a buscarme con el tío Charlie. Como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, papá pidió una pizza para cada uno. Me había ido a California con una maleta y regresaba con dos, un bolso y pastillas para mis ataques de ansiedad, mi padre dijo que yo no las necesitaba así que decidió botarlas.

Ese día, después de la cita, había salido tan mal que… no quería hablar con nadie. Hasta mis hermanos intentaron subirme el ánimo y… nada me ponía feliz. Al día siguiente estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, seguía igual de mal, pero ya había asimilado todo como para ocultarlo fácilmente. Lo que si necesitaba era hablar con alguien y esa era Bella, que al llegar a la casa ella me visitó unos momentos y a la vez que me entregó mis tareas, ambas quedamos en que ella vendría mañana para hablar y tener una noche de chicas.

Hoy era sábado, el día de la pijamada que habíamos planeado. Cuando Bella llegó, trajo dulces y frituras, y yo pedí una pizza de pepperoni para ambas. Bella me empezó actualizar todo lo que me perdí en Forks, las noticias no eran tan importantes, de hecho eran pocas y yo le conté como estaba todo por allá en California, todo mientras ella me ayudaba con mis tareas.

–Prima–obteniendo la atención de Bella. –, necesito contarte algo. –dije seria. –Pero no puedes contarle a nadie Bella.

–Confía en mí. –me cogió las manos.

–En serio Bella, ni siquiera a tu novio. –le insistí seria. La cara de Bella se transformó a preocupación.

–Esta bien Angie. –respiré hondo y lo solté.

–La razón por la cual estoy aquí en Forks, no es porque mi papá y yo quisimos, fue por esa situación que me pasó. –le expliqué. –Esa que te conté el día de la cena de bienvenida…

 _"…estaba harta del bullying que me hacían. No soportaba a los chicos de mi edad, son tan insoportables e inmaduros. El hecho de que me guste el Rock, el que lea mucho y sepa mucho, ya es como si fuera un alíen._

 _Mis pies me guiaron al campo de futbol de la escuela, estaba tan solo y me gustaba. No escuchaba los gritos de esos idiotas y las miradas de rechazo de ellos._

 _Me acerqué a las gradas, me senté y dejé a un lado mi bolso._

 _Quería ser aceptada, tener amigos, ser una chica normal y sin ser juzgada por nadie ¿Eso era mucho pedir en esta vida? Llevo casi cuatro años con estas mierdas y nadie me acepta… a excepción de Alex y John. Tanto he sufrido que, sin tener descanso alguno, alguien decide aprovecharse de mi silencio y pasividad para hacerme bullying, haciendo que se multiplicara y empezaran a crear historias falsas sobre mí ¿Resultado? Que cayera más en mi depresión y mi autoestima se fuera a la mierda, haciendo que tuviera más de un intento de suicidio cortándome las venas. Ninguna resultó porque no podía cortarme lo suficientemente profundo en la piel, mi instinto de supervivencia no me dejaba._

¿Es mucho pedir ser aceptada por alguien? ¿Será que alguien me quiere? ¿O será que estaré sola por siempre por ser rara?

 _Escucho como se acercaban unas personas hasta acá, al asomarme vi que era este mismo grupo al que me hacía bullying y para mi mala suerte ellos me vieron. Recogí mi bolso y me fui de ese lugar, lejos de ellos._

 _–Hola media-huérfana. –escuché la voz de Rachel. Caminé más rápido lejos de ellos.–¡No te vayas! Queremos hablar contigo. –sabía que no era para eso._

 _Cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras para bajar de las gradas, alguien coge mi brazo y me hizo girar. Era Tom, el novio de Rachel. Rachel se acercó junto con sus secuaces, Samantha y Peter, Gwen y Vince._

 _–Dije que quería hablar contigo. –habló Rachel autoritaria. Tom me soltó e impidió el paso para poder huir. –¿Qué hacías aquí? –no respondí. –Sabes muy bien que este es nuestro lugar para hablar, personas como tú no pueden estar aquí._

 _–No volveré aquí. –respondí en voz baja._

 _–No deberías ni de existir satánica. –habló Gwen._

 _–Por eso ningún chico se acerca a ti, eres bastante fea, satánica y media-huérfana. –empezó a denigrarme Samantha. –Personas como tú nadie las quiere en esta sociedad, son inútiles. –ella vino y con sus dedos índice y medio, empujó mi frente hacia atrás, moviéndome la cabeza de manera brusca. Después vino Gwen y me empujó hacia la grada, haciéndome tropezar y sentarme._

 _–¿Saben que les hacen a las personas como tú? –preguntó Rachel. –Las asesinan._

 _En eso las tres chicas empezaron a golpearme y jalarme el cabello. En un descuido de ellas, a una le mordí la mano y a otra le doble un dedo, aproveché sus gritos de dolor y me alejé de ellos. Pero los chicos fueron más rápidos que yo y uno de ellos me cogió por la cintura y me estrello hacia las gradas, sintiendo un gran dolor en mi espalda y mi vista diera vueltas con puntos de colores porque me había golpeado la cabeza._

 _Había escuchado algo de aquel grupo, como "destrozarla" "humillarla" y "violarla", sentí como un chico me cogió de una pierna y me acercó a él. Luego vi como peleaba con mi pantalón para quitármelo, esto me hizo reaccionar empezando a lanzar patadas y puñetazos como podía, logrando darle en las bolas a uno de los chicos y pegándole en la cara a una de las chicas. Pero como eran tantos, no podía huir, otras manos vinieron y las mordí con la mayor fuerza que podía._

 _–¿Así que te gusta morder no? –escuché a uno de los chicos decir y este me golpeo en la cara, haciendo que todo nuevamente me volviera a dar vueltas, pero yo no paraba de golpearlos._

 _Sin saber como, empujé tan fuerte a uno del grupo que nuevamente tenía una salida de escape. Me levanté y como pude corrí lejos de ellos, hasta que sentí nuevamente que me cogían otra vez, hice un movimiento extraño que el resultado fue que alguien del grupo cayó al vacío de las gradas. Seguí corriendo y gritando por auxilio a todo pulmón… "_

–…hasta que llegó un obrero del lugar y pudo salvarme… pudo escuchar mi auxilio…–reventé en llanto y Bella me abrazó para calmarme.

–Ya todo eso pasó Angie. –escuché la voz entrecortada de Bella, intentando calmarme.

–Sueño con eso de en vez en cuando… –hipé. –Los sueños cambian a que llegan a violarme, matarme o yo matándolos con gran satisfacción que me siento como una psicópata. –le conté entre hipidos. –Robert metió una demanda contra la escuela y los chicos. Mi primo la ganó y una de las peticiones fue que la escuela pagara mi asistencia a un psicólogo. –le expliqué mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas. –Así que los 13 de cada mes voy a un psicólogo-psiquiatra, a tratar ese trauma que tengo y… mi enfermedad. –le dije casi en un susurro.

–¿Qué enfermedad? –preguntó Bella. Me alejé de ella y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Le mostré el interior de mis muñecas y soltó un pequeño grito, llevándose sus manos a la boca.

–Me auto-flagelo Bella, me cuesta parar eso. –admití con tristeza. – Quiero parar esto, pero cada vez es peor…

En el momento en que me iba abrazar nuevamente, nos asustó el crujido de una madera y luego el impacto de algo contra el suelo, provenía de afuera. Ambas nos levantamos rápidamente de la cama y vimos hacia la ventana. Vimos en el suelo un trozo de rama en el suelo, como si alguien la hubiera arrancado o picado.

–¿Qué habrá sido? –pregunté asustada.

–No lo sé. –dijo Bella de forma distraída.

 ** _Al día siguiente, en la tarde…_**

El día de ayer en la noche, después de contarle eso a Bella, fue de suma tensión debido a ese ruido extraño, por suerte se olvido de todo eso al ver una película. Hoy Bella me trajo a la casa de los Cullen para terminar una tarea de Historia, que en mi biblioteca no podía conseguir, pero en la de Carlisle si.

–Disculpa mi insistencia. –me asustó la voz del doctor Adonis. Estaba tan concentrada buscando la tarea que no me di cuenta de su presencia. Estaba en el marco de la puerta. –Disculpa por asustarte.

–No se preocupe doc… Carlisle. –me corregí rápidamente. –Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que no me di cuenta. –solté una sonrisa nerviosa. –Ya terminé de hecho.

–Muy bien. –respondió. –Me alegra que haya servido de ayuda. –sonrió ampliamente.

 _Definitivamente este doctor será mi muerte…_

Cerré todos los libros que se encontraban en su escritorio y empecé a meter mis apuntes, mi lápiz y borrador en el bolso.

–Si me disculpas ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –lo miré y caminó hacia mí con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Yo asentí. –Aquel terrible día, cuando te hicimos la cena de bienvenida, me dio curiosidad algo que dijiste.

–¿Qué dije? Fueron tantas cosas de la que le dije que no se…–hice una seña con mis manos, mostrando duda.

–Dijiste que todos teníamos un demonio interno. Unos más graves que otros y pocos podían ser controlados. Que a pesar de todo el mal que hay entre las personas, siempre hay una pequeña luz, un motivo para que la persona pueda sacar fuerzas y seguir adelante, pero que había otras que se dejan consumir por la oscuridad. –asentí.

–Es la verdad.–admití. –Se nota que le prestó atención a lo que dije. –respondí con una pequeña risa.

–Tengo que admitir que sí. –riendo de igual manera. –Pero lo último que dijiste me causó mucha curiosidad, dijiste que tenías la esperanza de que conseguir una pequeña luz al fina del camino. –esto me agarró fuera de base. Ese día me dejé llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento. –¿Qué quisiste decir? –resoplé y miré hacia la ventana.

No quería decirle mi demonio interno, pero a la vez sentía que podía confiar en él. Carlisle me ha demostrado plena confianza.

–Tengo problemas Carlisle, desde que nací he tenido problemas. –admití mientras lo miraba. Empecé a enumerar con mis dedos, empezando con el pulgar. –La mayoría de mis salidas durante mi infancia no fueron con mis padres, fueron con mis tíos, todo porque mi madre estaba enferma…–en eso me interrumpe Carlisle.

–Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ¿De que estaba enferma tu madre? –preguntó curioso.

–Leucemia. –respondí de manera neutral.

–¿Se curó? –preguntó curioso.

–Esa es la numero dos, –sacando mi dedo índice. –mi madre muere cuando tengo doce años, justamente cuando estoy entrando en la preparatoria. –conté.

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo tristemente. –Si te sirve de consuelo, mi madre murió teniéndome. –no iba a decirle "Lo lamento mucho" también, lo veo hipócrita, pero sé que la acción de Carlisle es sincera, lo siento dentro de mí.

–Tercera– sacando mi dedo medio. –, empezaron hacerme bullying. Solo por ser una sabelotodo, muy rara y no muy bonita. –Creo que mi vida es un desastre, y creo que siguen llegando más. –dije molesta ante lo que me pasaba. –Eso es mi demonio interno y estoy consiguiendo para luchar contra eso.

Carlisle se acercó más a mí y se arrodillo para colocarse a mi altura mientras yo todavía estaba sentada. Su mirada era dura, se veía molesto. Sin esperarlo, cogió mis manos y acarició el dorso de ellas.

–Lamento mucho que hayas perdido a tu madre. –dijo sincero. –Esos chicos que te hicieron bullying, son unos tontos al meterse con alguien que es más inteligente que ellos–dijo molesto. –, además eres una chica muy bonita con un corazón de oro. –admitió con una sonrisa. Luego hizo otra cosa que no esperaba, colocó una mano en mi mejilla izquierda. –No dejes que te bajen la autoestima por ello. –dijo sincero.

Sus palabras hicieron que sintiera un calor en mi pecho, él tenía esperanzas en mí.

Me miró con tanta intensidad a mis ojos, yo normalmente desviaría la mirada, pero simplemente estaba embelesada. Su mirada era una mezcla de emociones que no podía descifrar, pero creo no era malo. Por alguna razón presioné más su mano y bajé mi mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas; mis manos eran pequeñas y finas, las de él eran igual de finas solo que eran alargadas y dedos más grandes.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó curioso. Luego pasó su dedo por la recta cicatriz que tenía en una de mis muñecas.

Esto me hizo saltar, soltando sus manos de su agarre y por ultimo crucé mis brazos hacia mi pecho.

–Es nada. –me levanté de mi silla y me alejé de él.

–Ese "nada" parece un corte con algo filoso. –admitiendo lo que vio. –Además de que tienes varios. –dijo molesto. Cogí mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta para salir. Necesitaba irme de esta casa.

Carlisle se colocó en medio de la puerta, obstaculizando el paso.

–Carlisle necesito irme. –insistí. Sentía que mis ojos picaban, no quería llorar delante de él.

–Quisiera saber que es eso. –preguntó preocupado. –No quisiera que te suceda algo malo. –bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente para evitar que saliera alguna lágrima.

–Quiero irme. –le dije todavía con los ojos cerrados. Carlisle cogió mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

–Puedo ayudarte. –dijo en tono serio.

–Quiero irme. –el se apartó de la puerta, dejándome ir.

Una vez afuera, me encaminé a la habitación de Edward para buscar a Bella.

–¿Puedo llevarte? –dijo Carlisle detrás de mí. No quería molestar a Bella en su momento romántico y por el tono de Carlisle, él buscaba una forma de remediar lo sucedido. Me giré y asentí.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Esta es la historia verdadera de lo que le sucedió a Angel. Como les dije, ella tiene una muy mala critica de ella misma, pero por supuesto, todas las personas a su alrededor, incluyendo Carlisle, le están haciendo ver que ella es más valiosa de lo que piensa. Espero que este capítulo no les haya afectado.**

 **¿Será que ese pobre árbol fue por qué era muy viejo o porque alguien lo hizo? ¿Merece un Outtake esta escena? Diganme en sus reviews cuchuras.**

 **¡Les prometo que el capítulo siguiente será más alegre! Conocerán una nueva faceta de Angel y... mejor no les digo, echaría a perder la cosa *rie***

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Fiesta

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Fiesta**

–Vamos Angie. –insistió Alice. –Necesitas salir de esa madriguera. –dijo en tono de broma.

–Está bien, voy a ir. –dije rendida después de tanto insistir por parte de Alice. Nadie le podía ganar a la enana. –No voy a encajar en esa fiesta, allí van haber puros recién graduados.

–Lo sé, pero tú nunca haz ido a una fiesta así y tienes que aprovechar cosas como estas. –me dijo como si "estás perdiendo tu vida aquí encerrada". –Además, es parte de ti ser alegre y un poco fiestera ¿no?

–Eso lo heredó del tío Ben. –admitió Bella con una risa.

–Ya dije que voy a ir. –dije exasperada.

–¡Bien! –dijo alegre la duende. –Voy a elegir tu vestuario para ese día.

–Por favor que no sea muy fresa, te lo suplico. –le dije preocupada a Alice. Miré a Bella pidiendo auxilio con la mirada. –¿Puedes asegurarte que no sea nada color chillón? Creo que debes de saber cuales son mis colores favoritos ¿no?

–No te lo puedo asegurar del todo Angie. –dijo Bella mirándome con pena.

 _Excelente… voy a sufrir con la enana…_

–Voy a cumplir con esa petición, pero igual vas a ir más femenina a esa fiesta. –dijo Alice como si fuera una orden. Volteé los ojos ante su actitud.

La enana se fue de mi habitación, dejándome sola con Bella.

–Carlisle está preocupado por ti. –dijo Bella en tono serio.

–No me… siento lista en decir mis problemas a Carlisle. –admití en el mismo tono que Bella. –Vio mis cicatrices y sé que me está viendo como una loca, sintiendo lastima por mí. –dije amargamente.

–Él solo está preocupado por tu salud mental. –respondió molesta.

–¡BELLA! ¡ANGIE! –gritó la enana desde abajo.

–¡Maldición! ¡YA VOY!–me levanté de la cama molesta ante la insistencia de Alice.

La escuela había terminado y estaba de vacaciones, ahora estaba en mi último año; en cambio Bella, junto con los Cullen-Hale, ya salieron de bachillerato y Alice ofreció hacer una fiesta de graduación para el 11 de Junio que es mañana, luego del Acto de Graduación. Yo no quería ir debido a que era una fiesta para solo graduados y que no quería ver a Carlisle.

Llevaba dos meses sin hablarle, desde aquel día donde vio las cicatrices de mis muñecas. Me escribía y yo no respondía; me llamaba y tampoco respondía; sabía que Carlisle se enteraba de mí a través de Bella, los Cullen-Hale y mi papá. Decidí no hablarle más porque él me veía como una loca, no quería su mirada y palabras de lástima, ya era suficiente con mi familia y Bella.

Mi amigo Will no estaba en Forks, se había ido a la soleada California, le había recomendado lugares para visitar y divertirse durante las vacaciones. Ambos nos habíamos unido más y había entrado un poco más de confianza con él, cosa que por alguna extraña razón no les gustaba a los hermanos Cullen-Hale. No es que me lo dijeran en persona, pero si se le demostraba en sus miradas y ciertas acciones cada vez que lo nombraba.

Y por ultimo, desde el mes pasado han sucedido cosas extrañas, los Cullen, Jacob y Bella han estado actuando muy extraño, agregando que están ocurriendo muchas desapariciones y muertes. Y bueno, Bella con sus ocurrencias, esta vez volvió a fracturarse la mano, porque Jacob la beso. Yo digo que Jacob y Edward están peleando por "quién se queda con Bella".

Luego de desayunar y arreglarme, las tres fuimos a Port Angeles para elegir mi ropa… mejor dicho, ser la Barbie de Alice.

–Deberías ponerte un vestido Angie. –me dijo Alice de forma amable.

–No me gusta usar falda ni vestido, una vez lo hice y no me sentía yo. –admití amargamente.

–Pero si tienes unas piernas preciosas, deberías lucirlas. –dijo Alice insistiendo.

–Alice créeme, no la querrás ver usando un vestido. –dijo Bella apoyándome. –No se siente ni de lejos cómoda con los vestidos.

–Está bien –dijo rindiéndose. –, vamos a buscar por lo menos un pantalón decente para ti. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia otro lado de la tienda. –Creo que Bella y tú serán las únicas en usar pantalón en la fiesta. –dijo susurrando molesta.

Mientras caminábamos se me ocurrió lo que me podría poner para ese día. Lo único que no me gustaba era que tenía que sacrificar un poco mi comodidad.

–Alice. –llamé a la enana y esta se giró. –Ya sé que me voy a poner, pero necesito un poco de tu sentido de la moda. –apenas dije esto sus ojos se iluminaron y mostró una sonrisa cegadora.

–Dime ¿Qué es? –preguntó alegre.

* * *

Una vez comprado todo lo que le pedí, con algunas modificaciones por parte de Alice, regresamos a Forks. En el camino tanto Alice como yo empezamos hablar de que peinado me pondré para ese día, en cambio Bella estaba distraída en su propio mundo mirando en la ventanilla.

–Por enésima vez Alice, no me pondré el pelo rizado. –le dije con fastidio.

–Se te bien el cabello rizado. –insistió.

–Eso es lo que le he dicho a ella, pero no presta atención. –dijo Bella sin mirarnos. Lo que hice fue bufar ante su comentario.

–Me dejaré el cabello liso y punto. –finalicé.

Una vez llegamos a mi casa, Alice y Bella me ayudaron con las bolsas, luego ellas se fueron a yo-no-sé-a-dónde.

Abrí las bolsas y me probé lo que Alice y yo seleccionamos, por lo que veía en el espejo de mi peinadora, me veía muy bien, me sentía yo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era volver a mis raíces de modelaje, caminar con tacones altos.

* * *

Hoy era el día, era la primera fiesta a la que iba y… me iba a encontrar con Carlisle. Alice me dijo que me pasaría buscando luego de que se terminara el Acto de Graduación, según ella me iba ayudar rápido con el cabello y el maquillaje.

Una vez vestida me miré en el espejo. La chica delante de mí tenía lo que parecía un vestido doble pero en realidad era uno solo. El vestido era de azul oscuro transparente de mangas cortas, se ajustaba al nivel de mi cintura y era de falda suelta que llegaba a la mitad de mi muslo, debajo de ella tenía una camisa ajustada de tiras y una falda suelta azul oscuro; también tenía unos leggins del mismo tono del vestido y era semi-transparente; por ultimo tenía unas plataformas negras de gamuza. Me sentía sacada de la película "Clueless", pero igual me gustaba.

 _Ding-Dong_

Apenas escuché el timbre, bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme y abrí la puerta. La enana estaba ahí sonriente.

–Woah… pareces otra persona con esa ropa así. –dijo asombrada.

–Elegimos bien entonces. –le dije mientras la dejaba pasar. –Felicitaciones por cierto. –me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño abrazo.

–Gracias. –contestó alegre.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, en el momento en que me senté en la silla de mi peinadora, me dejé hacer por Alice.

–Listo. –dijo la enana finalizando.

Abrí mis ojos y vi nuevamente a la chica del espejo. Sus ojos color miel (en esta vez) estaba resaltados por una sombra marrón y un fino delineador negro, finalmente sus labios estaban pintados con un simple brillo transparente rojizo.

–Gracias Alice. –agradecí.

–De nada. –dijo alegre.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, ya había personas en el lugar y la fiesta había comenzado. La casa no se parecía en nada a como había venido otras veces, esto parecía un club nocturno, como esas que aparecen en la televisión. Definitivamente Alice es buena organizando fiestas.

Apenas entré a la casa recibí muchas miradas por parte de los chicos, esto me hacía sentir un poco incomoda.

–Aparentemente hiciste una buena elección de ropa. –me susurró Alice en el oído. Lo que hice fue sonreír.

–Voy a buscar a Bella para felicitarla. –le informé y ella asintió.

Cuando la pude localizar, le toqué el hombro, ella se giró y se asombró ante lo que veía.

–¡Felicidades Bella! –me abalancé a ella. Mi prima y yo reímos, ella me recibió el abrazo.

–Gracias. –me dijo contenta. Se separó de mí y observó mi vestimenta. –Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no te veía vestida de esta forma. –dijo sorprendida.

–Yo también. –dándole la razón. Vi detrás de Bella, con Bella estaban Angela y Jessica mirándonos de manera enternecedora. –Hola. –me acerqué a las dos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una. –Felicidades a las dos. –dije alegre.

–Gracias. –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

–Te ves muy distinta con esa ropa. –comentó Jessica.

–Pareces una muñeca. –comentó Ángela.

–Tenía tiempo que no me vestía de esta manera. –las dos me miraron extrañadas y Bella respondió por mí.

–Angie estaba en una escuela de modelaje. –las chicas me miraron sorprendidas.

–Si, en la escuela de modelaje me enseñaron como caminar, posar y vestirme, me retiré porque era muy riguroso. –les conté. –Además soy muy pequeña para ser una modelo. –dije en tono de broma.

–Yo te vi cuando entraste, pero no te reconocí y más por la forma de caminar que tienes. –admitió Jessica.

–Tu manera de caminar es como si fueras una supermodelo. –elogiándome Ángela haciéndome reír.

Reí y hablé bastante con las chicas, y de bailar ni se diga… empezaba a bailar con un chico y sin darme cuenta bailaba con otro, o sino bailábamos en grupo. Lo que me extrañaba era que Bella se desaparecía de en vez en cuando, pero no le presté atención a esto porque me estaba divirtiendo.

Estaba cansada de bailar, tenía sed. Fui a la barra donde conseguí a un gracioso Emmett con unos chicos de último año que había visto en la escuela.

–Bartender. –llamé a Emmett en tono de burla. –¿Me puede servir ponche por favor? –le dije sonriéndole y haciéndole ojitos de manera exagerada.

Este echó una carcajada ante mi actitud, haciéndome contagiar con su risa. Una vez un poco calmado, me sirvió en un vaso de plástico ponche y me lo dio.

–¿Cansada de bailar? –preguntó y yo asentí mientras bebía. –Eres muy buena bailando, llamaste la atención de muchos chicos. –una vez bebido todo el ponche de un solo trago, sentí la mirada de varios chicos.

–Woah… –dijo Emmett sorprendido. –¿Quieres más?

–Si, pero deja que me lo sirva yo… –cuando iba a coger más del ponche él me interrumpió

–Nah ah ah… –quitándome el vaso de mis manos. –Yo te lo sirvo. –me sirvió más ponche y me lo entregó. –No quiero que te termines tú sola el ponche. –dijo en tono de broma y yo lo miré con mala cara, pero no se me podía ocultar la sonrisa. Una vez bebido todo el ponche le entregué mi vaso.

–Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Daniel, él es así como tú de gracioso. –le admití.

–Te informo que el ponche no tiene alcohol. –me avisó sin dejar su tono bromista.

–En serio, me recuerdas mucho a él. –le dije sincera. –Hay veces que lo extraño. –le dije con una leve tristeza. –Y más que me proteges como él. Te veo como otro hermano mayor. –le admití con una sonrisa triste.

–No te pongas triste ahora ¿De acuerdo? –asentí. –Me halaga que me veas como tu hermano mayor. –me dijo sincero. –Seré siempre tu hermano mayor enana. –volví a ponerle mala cara.

–No me digas enana, la enana aquí es Alice. –dije medio molesta. No podía estar molesta con el Gran Oso Emmett.

–Igual eres enana. –dijo en tono de broma, mientras yo soltaba una pequeña risa. –Por cierto te tengo un secreto. –escuché atenta. –Aquí hay un chico que gusta de ti. –lo miré sorprendida. –Peeeero… prometí no decir nada, estoy cuidando su identidad. –lo miré con desconfianza.

–Ya no te creo Emmett.

–Es en serio. –insistió como si fuera verdad. En ese momento me dio una necesidad fisiológica.

–Si es verdad lo que dices, espero que no sea un acosador. –me levanté del asiento.

–Solo un poco. –gemí amargamente por su respuesta. –Él le gusta verte ¿Qué esperas de un chico que gusta de ti?

–No sé… ¿Qué me encare? ¿O me conquiste? Voy al baño.

Caminé entre la gente hasta el primer piso, cuando llegué al baño había alguien allí. Una vez que salió una chica del baño, entré. Terminé lo que tenía que hacer, me fui al espejo y vi que estaba echa un desastre; mi cabello estaba mojado de sudor y empezaba a dejar de ser liso, el maquillaje todavía se mantenía, mejillas sonrosadas al punto de ser casi rojas. Como pude, me sequé la cara y finalmente recogí mi cabello en un moño. Cuando salí del baño, un chico estaba ahí mirándome como si fuera a comerme.

–Bailaste conmigo hace unos momentos. –me dijo en un tono sensual, que para mi no era nada sensual. –¿Quieres bailar otra vez?

–No gracias. –caminé lejos del chico.

–Anda ¿si? –insistió.

–No. –dije sin mirarlo y este cogió mi muñeca. –¡Te dije que no! –lo empujé haciendo que se tropezara con algunas personas y corrí a los pisos superiores.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para huir del chico. Encontré una puerta y entré allí, me giré y vi que era la habitación de alguien. Espero que no sea ni de Carlisle o de Rosalie. Me senté en la cama y me quité las plataformas, mis pies dolían por el esfuerzo.

En eso escuché como se abría la puerta, asustada me levanté de la cama y cogí mis plataformas. Se asomó una figura alta de cabello rubio y me miró preocupado.

–¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Carlisle. –Te vi corriendo y entrando a mi habitación.

 _Que me trague la maldita tierra…_


	10. Capítulo 10: Huida

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Huida**

–Si… –respondí nerviosa. –Estaba huyendo de un chico. –admití. –Será mejor que me vaya… entré sin permiso aquí. –le dije y Carlisle se movió de la puerta.

No sabía que me pasaba, mi cabeza decía que me fuera, pero mi cuerpo decía que me quedara. Carlisle se acercó un poco más a donde estaba yo y vi que su expresión estaba levemente triste.

–Lamento… me siento mal por… haberte preguntado que era lo que tenías en las muñecas. –me dijo nervioso. –Estoy preocupado por ti. –exclamó. –Quiero ayudarte. –miré a otro lado, evitando su mirada de lastima.

–No vale la pena Carlisle, no me ayudaras en nada. –sentí como Carlisle se acercaba más y me tomó las manos.

–Claro que si. –puso su mano en mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo. –Eres parte de esta familia y me importas. –dijo serio. –Déjame ayudarte.

–Ya estoy recibiendo ayuda Carlisle. –admití sin dejar de mirarlo. –Estoy mejorando.

–Entonces cuéntame que es lo que tienes. –me alejé de él y me senté en la cama.

–Disculpa que me siente en tu cama, los pies me están matando. –solté un semi bufido-risa.

–No tengo problema con eso. –sonrió. Se acercó a la cama también y se sentó a mi lado.

–Te voy a ser sincera. No tengo ánimos en hablar del tema. –admití. –Los malos recuerdos hacen que me den ataques de ansiedad. –respiré hondo y expulsé el aire. –La razón por la que vine aquí, fue porque me hicieron algo muy malo en California y esto me creo un trauma, sufro pesadillas por esto. Por lo tanto necesitaba un cambio de aires. –inhalé y exhalé. –Ese es un problema, el otro es que como forma de descargar toda mi rabia y rechazo porque no soy aceptada por la gente, tiendo hacer esto. –le enseñé de forma nerviosa mis muñecas. –La peor fue esta. –le señalé una cicatriz gigante y profunda en medio de la muñeca, justamente encima de la vena. Lo miré, su rostro mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. –Estoy tratándome, ambas. El auto-flagelo ya ha disminuido… en comparación a como era antes. –diciendo esto ultimo en susurros, luego suspiré de tristeza. Vi como el doctor Cullen se levantó de la cama y me ofreció su mano, yo lo miré confundida.

–¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?–ofreciéndome con una sonrisa. Yo lo seguía mirándolo todavía confundida.–Vi que eres buena bailando. –reí ante su observación. Escuché que la música había cambiado a una suave, no supe identificar que canción era.

–Por supuesto. – Cogí su fría mano y empezamos a bailar.

Carlisle bailaba mejor que yo… mucho mejor que yo, a su lado me sentí torpe y muuuuy pequeña. De una canción que bailamos, se convirtieron en tres, cuatro, cinco… ya ni sé, pero logró que nuestra incomoda y triste conversación de lo que tenía fuera pasado, e hizo que mi humor mejorara enormemente. Me sentía demasiado cómoda a su lado, como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde muchísimo antes.

–Ya estoy cansada y necesito agua. –informé mientras me sentaba en la cama para ponerme las plataformas y buscar algo de beber.

–Quédate aquí –ordenó Carlisle de manera amable. –, yo te buscaré…

–Agua por favor. –pedí.

–Enseguida vuelvo. –con esto, salió de la habitación.

Mientras esperaba, empecé a detallar su habitación. Era bastante espaciosa al igual que la habitación de Edward, tenía una pequeña biblioteca a una esquina de su habitación, un sofá de cuero marrón para tres personas, la cama era de esas antiguas con postes y cortinas (me gustaba la cama), había otra puerta lo que supuse que ahí estaba el armario y el baño, y para finalizar toda una pared se llevaba la ventana dando como vista el infinito bosque. Me asomé a la ventana y vi que estaba nublado, también pude ver el patio de la casa, todavía los graduados disfrutaban de la fiesta.

 _Ojalá Alex fuera así como Carlisle…_

 _Carlisle es muy guapo, compasivo, educado, le gusta leer y es doctor… Pero es muchísimo mayor que yo…_

 _Ojala yo tuviera al menos veintiuno o veinticinco…_

Maldición… Carlisle era perfecto novio que quería desde que tengo memoria. Quería un novio así de buena persona, que le guste ayudar y educado, que fuera igual pero opuesto a mí y que su compañía no fuera incomoda, sea en silencio o mantener una conversación por horas.

–Aquí está su agua señorita. –esto me hizo sobresaltar. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había entrado a la habitación. –Discúlpame por asustarte.

–No te preocupes, andaba pensando. –cogí el agua y empecé a beber.

–¿Qué pensabas? Si puedo saber por supuesto. –preguntó curioso.

–Cosas… que ya quiero graduarme ya. –sonreí antes de beber agua.

–Ya solo te falta un año y estás lista. –comentó con una sonrisa. – ¿Haz pensado que vas a estudiar? –preguntó.

–Algún idioma comercial probablemente. –le conté. –Pero creo que mi promedio escolar no serviría para ese tipo de carreras, es muy bajo. –admití.

–Puedo hacer unos arreglos…–le interrumpí preocupada.

–No gracias. No tiene que hacer eso por mí, todavía tengo tiempo. –le dije rápido. Bajé mi vista y sin darme cuenta había puesto mis manos en su pecho, me alejé de él como si quemara. Él me miró preocupado, casi con dolor. –En serio no tiene que hacerlo. –le dije calmada.

–Quiero hacerlo. –insistió y se acercó más a mí. –Te ves hermosa con ese sonrojo brillante que tienes. –dijo con una sonrisa. Si fuera un chico cualquiera, me asustaría y gritaría por auxilio, pero en este caso era diferente.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos de manera intensa. Sentía que entre nosotros había una extraña tensión… tensión no… era atracción… una que hacía que en mi estomago revolotearan las mariposas.

Carlisle estaba demasiado cerca de mí y no me sentía incomoda por esto, solo me quedé mirándolo y gritándole con la mirada que me besara, así sea un roce con sus labios.

Esperé y esperé…

Al ver que no pasaba nada, decidí mirar a otro lado y alejarme de él. No tenía el valor de besarlo, además de que era muy alto para poder yo darle un beso.

–Será mejor que baje, pueden pensar que estoy desaparecida. –informé.

Me senté en su cama y me coloqué las plataformas, finalmente me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de salir miré a Carlisle y él se encontraba mirándome de manera intensa desde la ventana. Se veía bastante guapo con esa chaqueta y pantalón gris, junto con su camisa blanca desabotonada en el primer botón cerca de su cuello. Lo vuelvo a repetir, Carlisle parece modelo de revistas que doctor. Me giré para salir…

–Angel. –me llamó Carlisle y me giré hacia su llamado. Este tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se veía que se debatía en hacer algo.

–¿Si?

–Al demonio…–le escuché susurrar. Él caminó rápido hacia mí, acunó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó.

Sus labios eran fríos y duros, pero al mismo tiempo eran suaves y provocaba ser besados. Su toque en mis mejillas hacía que me sintiera en las nubes y me volviera de gelatina al mismo tiempo.

Mi cuerpo entero estaba completamente quieto y relajado, todos mis sentidos se enfocaban en los movimientos de mis labios en los suyos. Me olvide de todo lo lógico y racional, de la diferencia de edad… de todo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo sabía que los labios de Carlisle estaban sobre los míos y era una sensación indescriptible.

Luego de… ya ni siquiera sabía si habían pasado horas o años, se separó de mí y me miró con esa intensidad, yo no sabía que decir o hacer, solo necesitaba aire. Mi mente le costaba procesar todo.

Miré a Carlisle y este me miraba con una sonrisa bastante deslumbrante, mi reacción fue colocar mi mano en la manilla de la puerta para abrirla y huir de él. Lo último que vi de él fue su rostro de decepción.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta el piso de abajo, hasta que alguien coge mi brazo. Me giré asustada y vi que era Alice, como si yo quemara ella me soltó el brazo y habló.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó preocupada. Lo que hice fue negar la cabeza. –Tu rostro me dice otra cosa… –como pude encontré mi voz.

–Estoy bien Alice… solo quiero ir a casa, estoy muy cansada. –Alice lo que hizo fue asentir. Se notaba que no se creía lo que le había dicho. –¿Qué hora es? –ella vio su reloj y me miró.

–La 1:03 de la mañana. –respondió.

–Con razón estoy tan cansada. –fingí.

–Si, ya varios se están yendo.

–¿Puedes llevarme a casa Alice? –le pedí.

–Te voy a llevar a casa. Si me lo permites por supuesto. –la voz de Carlisle me paralizó. No era capaz de mirarlo.

–Yo la llevaré Carlisle, debes de estar muy cansado. –respondió Alice. Había algo raro en su tono de voz.

De refilón miré a Carlisle y este tenía la mirada triste. Por alguna extraña razón, me dolía verlo así.

–Vamos Angie. –cogió mi mano y me guió lejos de él.

Ambas fuimos a buscar a Bella para yo poder despedirme de ella. Ya estando en la sala, me fijé que gran parte de los graduados se habían ido, los amigos de Bella se encontraban despidiéndose de ella. Al verlos me despedí de ellos de igual manera, diciéndoles que los extrañaría. Algunos de los Cullen no los veía, seguro andarán por ahí recogiendo el desastre… o durmiendo.

Me fui a donde estaba Bella, anunciándole que me iba.

–Alice me llevará a casa. –Bella miró a Alice y en la mirada de mi prima había algo extraño que no supe que era.

–Está bien ¿Mañana vas a California? –preguntó y sentí la mirada intensa de alguien a mis espaldas. Seguro era Carlisle.

–Si, el vuelo es a las diez de la mañana. –le afirmé. Me acerqué para abrazarla y le susurré en su oído. –Cuando vuelva hablaremos. –me separé de ella y asintió. – ¡Adiós! –despidiéndome de todos con la mano, respondiendo mi despedida.

Una vez en el auto de Carlisle, ella encendió el motor y se dirigió a mi casa.

–¿Vas a California mañana? –preguntó Alice.

–Si, voy de vacaciones. –le conté. –Tal vez, me encuentre allá mi mejor amigo William.

–Que bien. –dijo respondió alegre.

–Ya extraño un poco de sol, oler el mar y bañarme en el. –hablé con añoranza.

–Te lo dije, es una consecuencia de venir aquí. –ella tenía razón.

–Lo sé, pero cuando esté allá, voy a extrañar el clima frío y la lluvia de Forks. –reí un poco.

–¿Quién te entiende? –dijo en tono de burla.

Ya cuando habíamos llegado a casa, me quité el cinturón y me despedí de Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

–Adiós Angie, que te vaya bien en el viaje y que disfrutes tus vacaciones. –nos abrazamos y salí del auto.

Caminé hasta la casa y una vez que abrí la puerta, me giré hacia el auto y me despedí de ella con la mano, al cerrar la puerta escuché el motor del auto irse.

Después de quitarme la ropa y bañarme, me introduje en mi querida cama, apenas la toqué me quedé dormida…

 _…Me violaban… una y otra y otra vez, hasta las chicas participaban en la violación… un hombre se acercó y golpeo a todos los chicos… este hombre se acercó y me abrigó con una chaqueta, al verlo vi que era Carlisle…_

 _La cama se hunde a mi lado… un roce frío toca mis mejillas… y un beso en mi cabeza… me sentía tan cómoda que al mínimo movimiento arruinaría todo._

* * *

 ***grita de la emoción***

 **Como no actualicé la semana pasada aquí les dejo estos dos capítulos.**

 **Como ven, Angie ya ha cogido más confianza, pero aún así desconfía de la gente; con Will... lo que les puedo decir que puede que haya más de una escenita *sonríe*. La parte que todas andaban esperando, Carlisle besa a Angie... pero lamentablemente, por el mismo shock y su desconfianza se asustó (no la asesinen por esto y menos a mí).**

 **En mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), dejé las fotos de la vestimenta de Angie en la Fiesta de Graduación.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima chicas!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Noticias de Cambio

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Noticias de Cambio**

–Hola Angel ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó mi psicóloga.

–Bien. –contesté de manera neutra.

–Veo que te pintaste el pelo y haz ido a la playa. –observando mi apariencia.

–Si, y también me puse tatuajes temporales. –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

–¿Te gustan los tatuajes? –preguntó

–No del todo, son muy dolorosos. –admití desagradándome como se ponen los tatuajes.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –dándome la razón.

Ha pasado un mes desde que volví a California. Al llegar aquí, era el turno de quedarme en casa de Robert, cosa que agradecí mucho; habían días que Robert y yo no nos llevábamos bien pero en otros días si, y más cuando ambos nos dejábamos ser con nuestras vidas… a excepción de que a veces le daban sus ataques de "hermano guardaespaldas" y peleábamos. Apenas llegué me contacté con William, él casualmente estaba en Santa Mónica, en una casa vacacional; ya a los dos días de yo haber llegado salíamos los días en que no tuviera salidas familiares. Además de esto me pinté el pelo de "Castaño Claro Dorado" pero resultó ser un naranja deslavado y sin saber que color era exactamente, no se sabía si era un castaño o naranja, hasta inclusive si era rubio oscuro. Aproveché mucho ir a la playa y el sol, tanto que mi color de piel se oscureció dos tonos y me quedara un poco raro mi nuevo look. Entre otras cosas, aproveché el conducir carros karting y me he puesto uno que otro tatuaje temporal.

–…he dejado de cortarme hasta los momentos. –finalizando de contarle a la doctora sobre mi mejoramiento de la auto-flagelación.

–¿Te ha funcionado el método de cantar o escuchar música? –Asentí. –Eso es un buen logro Angel, debes seguir así o buscar algún otro método para que no te lastimes cuando estés triste o con ataques de ansiedad. –felicitándome. – ¿Y cómo haz estado con las pesadillas?

–Siguen allí, pero poco a poco han ido disminuyendo. –le conté.

–Eso muy bueno, las sesiones y el cambio de ambiente te ha hecho bien. –dijo contenta. –Pero eso no quiere decir que estás completamente curada, porque de hecho, he observado que te sientes muy insegura de ti misma y de las personas que tienes a tu alrededor.

Eso si tengo que admitir, no he seguido cortándome, ahora mi forma de desahogo es escuchar música y cantar a veces su letra; pero todavía no me siento segura en confiar en la gente, me asusto con facilidad cuando una persona me toca el hombro a mis espaldas; no me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal sin mi permiso y cuando lo hacen me dan ataques de ansiedad.

–…creo que por eso no tengo tantos amigos en dónde estudio. Tiendo a saber mucho de todo. –le conté.

–Eso es bueno, pero si quieres dejarte conocer quién eres debes abrirte y no encerrarte en tu caparazón Angel. –me aconsejó la psicóloga.

En Forks, a diferencia de California en general, las personas que viven ahí tienden a ser buenas personas y muy pocos son de malas intenciones. Pero como a todos, cuando ven alguien muy geniecillo o muy bueno en todo, tratan de usarte o alejarte; la única persona con la que pude socializar tranquilamente fue con Will, del resto a todos les he hablado cuando es necesario y más por mi desconfianza por las personas.

–Creo que nuestra sesión ha terminado Angel, trata de venir el 15 de Agosto. –me recomendó. Yo asentí. Ambas nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y ella me dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. –Adiós Angel. –despidiéndose.

–Adiós. –apenas salí de su oficina, la doctora llamó a otra persona y vi como Will se acercaba a mi.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó curioso mientras caminábamos para salir del lugar.

–Mejor que otras veces. –respondí mientras ambos caminábamos.

Si, Will sabe sobre mi problema y él no me juzgo por eso. De hecho, él me anima para que siga viniendo a las sesiones y que cante más cuando me dan los ataques de ansiedad, así sea en público (cosa que no me atrevo hacer nunca).

Luego de que Will y yo salimos del psicólogo, fuimos al parque de diversiones de Santa Mónica, consumimos comida chatarra bastante, nos montamos en ciertas atracciones y finalmente nos colocamos tatuajes temporales; William se colocó tatuaje de gangster en los dedos de su mano derecha, colocando el diminutivo de su nombre en el dorso de sus dedos; en cambio yo, me coloqué unas alas de ángel en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Al llegar a casa, Robert me había informado la noticia más loca que pude haber escuchado en mi vida.

Mi prima Bella se va a casar con Edward. Si, a sus 18. Creo que se deben de querer mucho para hacer esa locura, no sabía el por qué de su decisión apresurada. No es mi asunto. Robert me entregó la invitación de boda donde rezaba el nombre completo de mi prima y de Edward, también se la enviaron a Daniel y a mi padre. Aparte de la invitación de bodas, me enviaron una nota diciendo que era una de las damas de honor de Bella y tenía que presentarme lo más pronto posible a Forks. Esto me causó mucha emoción y a la vez estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que hacer ante eso.

Así que mis dos hermanos, como el tiempo y dinero les daba, compraron mi boleto para el 16 de Julio. Había invitado a Will, pero este me dijo que para esa fecha de la boda, él iba a estar en Inglaterra visitando a su familia paterna y materna, además de sus amigos.

* * *

Esta vez papá fue a buscarme a Port Angeles usando el auto del tío Charlie. Al llegar a casa, mi papá llamó a un repartidor de pizza para nuestra cena. Mientras esperaba la pizza, le escribí a Bella que había llegado a la casa sana y salva, que no le dijera a la enana que había llegado.

Luego de comer y contarle a mi papá lo que había hecho por allá en California, me bañé y apenas toqué la cama, me quedé dormida.

 _…estaba besando ha alguien, sintiendo aquellos besos mordelones y húmedos de alguien… me quitaba el pantalón de mi pijama… besaba mi abdomen e iba bajando poco a poco hacia mi centro donde tenía mucho dolor debido a la excitación… cuando llegó a ese lugar empezó hacerme sexo oral… cerré mis ojos por el placer que tenía… al abrirlos, vi que su pelo era rubio, esto me extrañó… asomó su cabeza y vi que era Carlisle…_

 _–¿Te gusta Angie? –preguntó con una voz profunda._

 _Yo, al estar muda por la excitación, lo que hice fue asentir y él volvió a ocultar su rostro entre mis piernas, haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer…_

… _la cama se hunde a mi lado… un beso frío en mi cabeza… me sentía tan cómoda, tan protegida por esa compañía invisible…_

 _–Te extrañé…_

 _¿Carlisle?_

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré mirando hacia la puerta de mi habitación, y justamente ahí vi lo que parecía la figura de Carlisle. Asustada encendí la luz de mi lámpara y volví a mirar hacia esa dirección, ya no estaba esa figura.

 _Creo que fue un sueño…_

Cogí mi teléfono para ver la hora y vi que eran las 3:27 de la mañana, suspiré de frustración porque se me había quitado el sueño. Miré hacia la ventana y observé que estaba abierta, esto me extraño.

 _¿La dejé abierta?_

Me levanté de la cama y la cerré, volví a la cama y encendí mi televisor. Tendré que ver algo hasta que me de sueño otra vez.

 _Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño húmedo… y especialmente con Carlisle._

* * *

 _Toc-toc_

Me despierto por el toque de la puerta de mi habitación, me levanto con pesadez y abro la puerta. Bella y la enana estaban delante de mí. Tanto Alice como Bella me vieron sorprendidas.

–¿Viniste bronceada y con el cabello pintado de naranja? –preguntó Alice como si estuviera horrorizada. –¿Qué más te hiciste? ¿Te pusiste tatuajes? –me aparté de la puerta para hacerlas pasar.

–Si Alice, tuve un cambio de look y fui mucho a la playa. –luego Alice volvió a detallarme, esta vez mi rostro.

–¿Dormiste mal anoche? –preguntó.

–Si, una pesadilla me quitó el sueño a las tres de la mañana y vine durmiendo otra vez a las cinco. –vi como Alice y Bella se miraban como si supieran algo que no me querían decir. –¿Qué pasa? –Alice se giró y me sonrió.

–Vinimos a tomarte las medidas del vestido. –respondió alegre.

–Antes de que empieces, quiero saber que hora es. –cuando iba a buscar mi teléfono para ver la hora, Alice respondió.

–Son las 12:27 del mediodía. –la miré sorprendida.

–Déjame hacer el almuerzo y comer, luego hacemos lo que tú quieras Alice. –salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome al baño a cepillarme los dientes por lo menos.

Fui al cuarto de papá y estaba viendo la televisión, lo saludé y le informé que íbamos a comer de los pescados que trajo de La Push, mi papá estuvo de acuerdo. Bella me ayudó a cocinar el almuerzo y Alice lo que hacía era ver, actualizándome lo que habían hecho mientras yo no estaba aquí. Una vez lista la comida, papá y yo comimos, Bella y Alice ya habían comido pero igual nos hacía compañía hablando con nosotros.

–¿Cómo lograste ese cabello naranja? –preguntó Alice curiosa. Les conté mi desastre y los tres se rieron.

–En estos momentos no se me aprecia bien si me queda bien el color debido a mi oscuro bronceado. Tengo que volver a ser pálida nuevamente. –acoté.

–No creo que te dure mucho ese naranja, tienes que estar presentable para la boda de Bella. –dijo la enana en tono mandón, haciendo que Bella y mi padre se rieran. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Alice, si te quejas de que yo soy terca, imagínate a ella. Es más terca que yo. –le explicó Bella a su mejor amiga.

–Creo que es la persona más terca que he visto, después de su mamá. –agregó mi padre. –Pero tiene su lado positivo, es muy persistente cuando quiere lograr algo.

–Me dejaré mi cabello naranja Alice. –le hice saber.

–Pero es que… de aquí a esa fecha se te verá la raíz de tu cabello. –se quejó.

–No Alice, vas a perder tu tiempo. –le volví hacer saber.

–Veo que si estás decidida a dejártelo. –dijo derrotada.

–Bueno muchachas, me retiro, tengo que hacer las compras de la casa. –nos avisó. –Si necesitan cosas de costura, Angel sabe dónde es. –informó.

–De acuerdo señor Swan. –respondió Alice alegre.

Mi padre se retiró, guié a Alice y Bella a mi habitación para que tomaran mis tallas. Una vez en ropa interior solamente, recogí mi cabello en un moño, lista para Alice tomara mis medidas. De repente escuché un grito de terror.

–¡¿TE PUSISTE UN TATUAJE?! –gritó una alterada Alice. Me giré hacia ella, la conseguí junto con Bella que me miraba de forma curiosa.

–Si Alice, son temporales no te preocupes. No duran más de un mes. –vi como momentáneamente el rostro de Alice se calmaba, pero así como se calmó volvió a su rostro enfurecido.

–¡Tienes que estar presentable para la boda!

–Y yo no sabía que Bella se iba a casar tan pronto. –respondí de forma severa. Miré a mi prima. –No es mi intención ofenderte.

–No te preocupes –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. –, te quedan bien el tatuaje de hecho.

–Gracias.

Luego de las quejas silenciosas de Alice mientras me tomaba las medidas, me contaron como iba a ser la boda y mi vestido; el vestido iba ser de color morado-lila, al igual que el de Alice. Al terminar las medidas y uno que otro corte de tela que trajo la enana para mi vestido, ella se fue, dejándome sola con Bella. Ambas fuimos a mi habitación y empecé a contarle todo lo que hice por allá, también ella me contó como fue su declaración de matrimonio, las reacciones y como ha estado en todos estos días con los preparativos de la boda.

–Alice te tiene sin descanso. –comenté y ella asintió. –No sé como la enana saca tanta energía para planificar una boda en un mes.

–Yo tampoco sé. –ambas reímos por su comentario. Luego ella cambió el tema. –¿Cómo haz estado con…?–haciendo señas con sus manos hacia mis muñecas.

–Bien, he tenido una gran mejora. –sonreí ante mi logro.

–¡Que bien Angie! –abalanzándome hacia mis brazos felicitándome.

–Gracias. –ambas nos separamos.

–¿Haz hablado con Carlisle sobre esto? Él está preocupado por ti –negué con la cabeza. Me miró preocupada. –¿Pasó algo?

–No… Si…–estaba tan confundida. –¡Ya ni sé! –respondí alterada ante mi confusión mental.

–Dime que pasó. –insistió Bella. Le conté lo que pasó en la Fiesta de Graduación entre Carlisle y yo. –¿Carlisle hizo eso? –preguntó con sorpresa y yo asentí. –Bueno… Guao…–asentí dándole la razón. –Me sorprende que haya hecho eso, más no me sorprende que ambos se gusten. –la miré sorprendida. –A ustedes se les nota que hay algo más, les brillan los ojos cada vez que se ven.

Su confesión hizo que sintiera mi cara arder con furia, agarré mi almohada y tapé mi cara con ella.

–No te avergüences de que te guste Angie. –escuché a Bella decir. Me quité la almohada de la cara para hablar.

–Hay catorce años de diferencia Bella, eso es mucho. –empecé a quejarme. –Soy menor de edad, no quiero meterlo en problemas. Además, ya sé que él quiere algo conmigo… pero tengo miedo de lo que él quiera de mí. Por eso dejé de hablarle.–agregué.

–Dudo que sea para algo malo Angie. –respondió. –Carlisle siempre está preocupado por tu bienestar, él siempre desea que estés bien. –finalizó.

En cambio yo, volví a ocultar mi rostro con la almohada, escuchando a través de ella el suspiro de Bella y sus palabras de calma.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **El resultado del tinte que tiene Angie, pasó en la vida real... me pasó a mí por desconocer que los tintes que tienen "dorado" en su nombre, te hacen poner el cabello naranja-rubio deslavado todo raro.** **Le quise poner un mini-lemmon para hacerlo más interesante *sonrisa pícara* y creo que se están dando cuenta de las miraditas de Carlisle y Angel.**

 **En mi blog dejaré las fotos de este cap. Recuerden que el link está en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 12: Estúpido y Sexy Rubio

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Estúpido y Sexy Rubio**

Luego de aquella confesión sobre mis gustos hacia Carlisle, nos quedamos viendo películas hasta quedarnos dormidas.

–…tienes que ser paciente. Tú sabes lo que Alice te dijo… no está lista. –escuché a Bella susurrarle a alguien. Luego escuché un leve susurro en respuesta, no logré identificar la voz. –Si no le haces caso, tal vez todo se arruine ¿Quieres eso…? –hubo una pausa y nuevamente un susurro de alguien. –¡No lo hagas! –dijo Bella alterada. No me estaba dejando dormir.

–Bella por dios, si vas hablar con tu novio montado en ese árbol no lo hagas en plena madrugada delante de mí. –me giré hacia su voz con los ojos cerrados. –Hay personas que duermen y yo soy de sueño muy sensible. –dije finalizando mientras me volvía acomodar en la cama. –El pobre Edward se puede caer de ese árbol. –dije casi en un susurro.

–…de acuerdo prima. –escuché Bella responder en tono de disculpa. Escuché una risa ahogada. –Mejor hablamos mañana. –dijo en susurros.

Escuché como cerraba la ventana de mi habitación y luego la cama hundirse a mi lado.

–Lamento despertarte.

–Mmhh…–dije ya en la semi-inconsciencia.

Para cuando volví abrir los ojos, ya era de día y Bella no estaba a mi lado, pero si una nota.

 _No te quería despertar, preparé tu desayuno y te lo dejé en el microondas. Si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes venir a la casa de los Cullen. Llámame y te vendré a buscar ¿si?_

 _Bella._

Llevaba un mes sin hablarle a Carlisle y no me encontraba lista para verlo. No sé como reaccionaría yo o él… o los dos… tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar… pero… Maldición… no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido doctor rubio.

Me levanté y bajé a desayunar… ¡Pancakes con Tocino! Me devoré lo que me había dejado Bella. Tenía que ver que haría estando aquí en cerrada, al igual que los siguientes días.

* * *

–¿Lista para salir mi princesa? –preguntó papá estando en el piso inferior y yo bajaba las escaleras mientras me ponía un bolso en mi hombro. Ya estando abajo asentí. –Vámonos.

Hoy era 21 de Julio, mi cumpleaños, ahora tenía 16 años. Ayer mi papá me preguntó si quería alguna fiesta grande para celebrar mis 16, pero le dije que no, yo no quería que gastara dinero en hacer algo grande para mí y decirle a todo el mundo "Miren ya tengo 16, ya puedo tener novio", lo veo estúpido. Así que como forma de celebrarlo, mi papá me va a llevar al cine, a comer Pizza y comprar cosas que me gustan en Port Angeles. Al ser un día especial, mi tío Charlie le cedió su auto de policía a su hermano.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles fuimos a comer Pizza en un restaurante de comida italiana; al terminar fuimos a una tienda de ropa para comprar ropa nueva y luego a una librería para tener nuevos libros que leer; por ultimo al cine a ver… ¡Superman Returns! Desde que vi el tráiler tenía ansias de verla. Espero que sea mejor que las películas de Superman de los ochentas.

…y fue un fracaso, no me gustó como terminó.

–¡Tenían para hacer una buena película! –me quejé con papá.

–Tampoco me gustó, aunque tenía buenos efectos especiales. –concordó papá.

–En eso si. El actor se parece mucho a Christopher Reeve, parece su hermano o su hijo. –le dije y este asintió dándome la razón.

Ambos estábamos de regreso a casa, me había gustado el día. Era sencillo, sin fiesta… al llegar sabía que me esperaba un pastel. En casi todo el día de hoy, el teléfono de papá había estado sonando y el mío también. Hasta los momentos me habían llamado mis tres tíos por el lado de mamá, el tío Charlie, Daniel, Robert, Bella y Edward, Alice y Emmett. Con Will, sabía que me esperaba un mensaje en el chat de Messenger y que, dependiendo de la diferencia de horario, podríamos hablar.

Cuando estábamos llegando, vi que estaba delante de nuestra casa la camioneta de Bella y un auto negro.

 _Que no sea Carlisle…_

–¿Los Cullen están aquí? –le pregunté a papá mientras se estacionaba. –Se parece el auto del doctor Cullen.

–Ese no es su auto, el de él es un Mercedes, este parece un Volvo. –me dijo mientras nos bajábamos del auto.

 _¿Edward pintó su auto?_

Me acerqué al auto y se veía nuevo, en la parte de la parrilla estaba el escudo de la marca Volvo. No sabía nada de autos, solo los sabía diferenciar por la insignia que les ponían a los autos. Mi papá ya estaba en la entrada de la casa y corrí hasta él para entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta noté que las luces estaban encendidas, caminé con papá hasta el fondo de la casa y apenas giré hacia el comedor…

–¡SORPRESAAAAA! –gritaron varias personas.

Me inflé de alegría al ver lo que me habían hecho. Estaban mis hermanos, Bella y el tío Charlie, Los Cullen-Hale junto con Carlisle. El estúpido y sexy rubio que me volvía loca en secreto.

Todos se acercaron a felicitarme en mi cumpleaños, la primera en hablarme fue Alice.

–Feliz Cumpleaños. –me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Luego se separó de mí. –Bella me dijo que cumplías hoy. –admitió Alice. – Así que como regalo de cumpleaños te organicé una fiesta sorpresa, tener 16 años no es todos los días. –dijo alegre.

–Gracias Alice. –la abracé.

–¡Hermanitaaaaa! –gritaron mis dos hermanos mayores mientras se acercaban a mí para abrazarme.

–Feliz cumpleaños enana. –dijo Daniel alegre mientras me abrazaba, pero no duró mucho el abrazo, ya que él se separó de mí para darle espacio a Robert.

–Feliz cumpleaños Angie. –dijo mientras me abrazaba. Nuestro abrazo no duró mucho de igual forma.

–Gracias. –le dije a los dos.

–Te tenemos un regalo. –dijo Daniel. Miré de forma extraña a los dos.

Veo que Robert se va la pequeña mesa del la sala y coge una pequeña caja azul claro, con un lazo azul rey. Me la entrega en mis manos.

–Ábrelo. –ordenó Robert.

Deshice el lazo y abrí la caja, dentro de ella se encontraba un pequeño control con dos botones, debajo de ellas estaba escrito en gris la palabra "VOLVO". Los miré sorprendida a los dos… el auto que estaba afuera, era mi auto. Tenía un auto. ¡TENÍA UN MALDITO AUTO!

Grité y me abalancé hacia los dos.

–¡Gracias! –escuché como reía el resto de las personas mientras los abrazaba.

–Eso si…–dijo Robert mientras que mis hermanos me separaron del brazo que les daba. –No vas a conducir el auto hasta que saques la licencia ¿de acuerdo? –advirtió.

–Claro Robert, eso lo sé. –le dije lo obvio. –No soy de esas adolescentes locas.

–Muy bien. –después que Robert dijo esto los volví abrazar. Vi flashes de varias cámaras hacia nosotros, a la vez que escuchaba un "aww".

Una vez que me separé de ellos, se acercó Charlie felicitándome y diciéndome como parte del regalo con el auto, iba hacer una pequeña agilización con mi licencia de conducir, cosa que agradecí. Luego Jasper con un extraño abrazo. Emmett y Rosalie felicitándome igualmente con abrazos y besos, dándome dos CDs de Rammstein. Y el más tenso… Carlisle.

–Feliz cumpleaños señorita. –dijo después de abrazarme. Se separó de mí y me entregó una pequeña caja alargada de color turquesa.

–Gracias. –le dije con una sonrisa. Volví mi vista hacia lo que me había entregado. Al abrirla me conseguí un collar hecho de cinta semi-plástica y un dije con la cruz suiza metálica.

–Alice me dio una idea de que regalarte y se me ocurrió darte esta cruz. –dijo mientras miraba la cruz. Me gustaba. –Quería darte una cruz más preciosa que esa, pero Alice dijo que no porque…

–No me gustan las cosas ostentosas y llamativas, sino sencillas. –completando lo que me iba a decir.

–Exacto. –dedicándome una sonrisa.

–Gracias Señor Cullen. –contesté alegre, seguido de esto lo abracé. Con una gran fuerza de voluntad me separé de él.

Luego de la entrega de regalos se colocó la radio, declarando el inicio de mi fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Mis hermanos habían comprado bebidas y frituras para picar. Todos hablamos, contando anécdotas de trabajo, algo que habíamos visto en los periódicos o en la televisión… cosas que todo habla en una reunión. En todo el rato, sentía la mirada de Carlisle sobre mí, así me mirara fijamente o no.

Cuando fueron las nueve y algo de la noche se decidió cantarme Cumpleaños Feliz. En la mesa del comedor había dos pasteles, uno sencillo con una cubierta de chocolate (la de mi papá) y la otra era un pastel muy elaborado, la cubierta era azul con estrellas doradas y escarcha adornándolo, en el centro decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Angel"

–Tienes que pedir tres deseos por cada pastel Angie. –dijo Alice alegre.

–¿En serio? –todos asintieron. Me dirigí a la torta de mi padre.

 _Que mi familia esté bien…_

 _Que mis demonios se vayan…_

 _Empezar bien mi año escolar…_

Apagué la vela y todos aplaudieron. Ahora, la torta elaborada.

 _Ser aceptada en una universidad…_

 _Que pronto lleguen cosas buenas…_

Miré a Carlisle que estaba al frente de mí, este me dedicaba una sonrisa.

 _Poder algún día ser novia de Carlisle…_

Con esto apagué las velas, seguido de los aplausos de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. Me felicitaron otra vez y empezamos a comer pastel.

* * *

–¿Cómo te fue ayer? ¿Qué te regalaron? –preguntó Will alegre a través de la pantalla.

A las 2 de la tarde me conecté en Messenger consiguiendo a Will ya activo. Allá en Inglaterra eran las 10 de la noche, se estaba quedando en la casa de una tía y pidió la computadora para comunicarse conmigo.

Le conté que había salido con papá, que había comprado libros y más ropa; que al llegar a casa me habían regalado un auto, CDs de música y un collar. Que tuve dos tortas y comimos mucho pastel, y que la fiesta había terminado a eso de las 11 de la noche.

–Supongo que es ese el collar que te dieron ¿no? –preguntó curioso al señalar mi collar a través de la pantalla.

–Si. –contesté alegre. –El collar se parece mucho al de Misato de Evangelion.

–Si –dijo sonriendo. –, ya vi porque te gustó tanto el collar. Me tienes loco con ese animado.

–¡Es que es muy bueno! –le insistí contenta. –Tienes que verlo.

–Lo veré algún día, no sigas insistiendo porque sino no la veré. –bromeó.

–¿Cuándo vuelves? –le pregunté.

–A mitad de Agosto. –respondió. –No recuerdo bien en que fecha.

–Quisiera llevarte a la boda de Bella, pero la fecha en vienes no vas a estar aquí. –dije con tristeza.

–De todas maneras no iba a ir, no fui invitado. Y es razonable, apenas me conocen. –dijo amable.

Poco a poco nuestra conversación pasó a lo que él hacía en Inglaterra y luego a conversaciones tontas de ambos. Extrañaba mucho a Will.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana y dos días de mi cumpleaños, Will y yo hablábamos más seguido, me contaba que había hecho en el día y él también me preguntaba lo mismo. El lunes había empezado mis clases de manejo, quién me acompañaba siempre era mi tío Charlie; me habían hecho una prueba de mis conocimientos previos y salió mejor de lo que pensaba, según la persona que me hizo la prueba, solo necesitaba unas 10 clases prácticas y las reglamentarias 15 clases teóricas para poder tener mi licencia; mientras tanto, mi auto lo usaba mi papá para ir al trabajo, yo no tenía problema por esto. Como podía, ayudaba desde casa a Bella y Alice con lo de la boda, cada vez que me decían para ir a la casa de los Cullen huía a su respuesta, no quería ver a Carlisle; yo no me atrevía a escribirle a Carlisle y aparentemente él entendió. Me dolía no escribirle, pero no quería ilusionarlo… no quiero hacerle daño.

Hoy estaba en casa (como siempre) sin nada que hacer, solo ver en la televisión aquellas películas "domingueras"; tenía un Playstation 2 y muuuuchos videojuegos, pero ni siquiera quería jugar; tenía el "Síndrome de los Domingos": comer y estar aplastado en la cama, solo ir al baño cuando era necesario.

 _Ding-dong_

 _¿Quién será?_

Con mucha flojera, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa. Me aseguré rápido de estar más o menos presentable antes de abrir la puerta, no quería que algún vecino me viera en mi aspecto más asqueroso y como un pordiosero por culpa del "Síndrome de los Domingos". Al abrir me impresioné al ver quién era.

–Hola Angie. –saludó Carlisle de manera amigable. Tardé en contestar debido a su estúpida ropa. Camisa de botones azul claro arremangada hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, pantalones de mezclilla negro y zapatos negros.

 _Estaba tan… ¡Contrólate!_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¡Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo!**

 **¿Qué creen ustedes que será eso que estaba hablando Bella con Edward? ¿Será Edward en realidad?**

 **Los regalos y los pasteles de Angie estarán en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil).**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Protector

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Bery . Castel: *ríe* Yo no creo que haya sido el doctor, no es tan imprudente *pica el ojo* Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Protector**

–H-hola Carlisle. –respondí nerviosa. Observé que estaba en el mismo estado que yo.

–Amm… quería saber como estabas. Me preocupó mucho que no me hablaras más desde la Fiesta de Graduación. –comentó.

–Lamento eso Carlisle…

–¿Es por el beso que te di verdad? –me interrumpió nervioso. Sentí como descubría mi fechoría y él lo captó. –Lamento mucho el haberte besado sin tu permiso. Debería irme…–justo cuando se daba la vuelta para irse, sin filtro alguno hablé.

–Quiero que pases Carlisle. –apenas dije esto él detuvo sus pasos y se me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente pasó mi casa y lo guié hasta los muebles, ambos nos sentamos en un sofá para dos personas.

–Veo que te gustó mucho la cruz. –habló Carlisle con una sonrisa.

–Si –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. –, la cruz se parece mucho a una cruz que usa un personaje de una serie animada que veo. Se llama Neon Genesis Evangelion.

–Que bueno. –contestó alegre. –Te la regalé para que te proteja de todo mal. –admitió.

–No soy tan religiosa, pero me gustó mucho el regalo. –le dije alegre. –Gracias Carlisle. –este se contagió de mi sonrisa y me imitó.

Vi que los ojos de Carlisle se posicionaron en el dije y luego me vio con esos ojos ambarinos, yéndose de mi boca hacia mis ojos; su mirada decía muchas cosas que no lograba comprender, el silencio se volvió tenso, al igual que el aire que nos rodeaba.

–Lamento mucho haber arruinado nuestra relación por aquel acto que hice sin tu permiso. –disculpándose nuevamente. Lo que hice fue asentir.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos y este me miraba con intensidad. Sentía las chispas volando entre nosotros. Sus manos se cerraban y se abrían de manera lenta, como una manía. Sin poder evitarlo, mis deseos decidieron actuar.

Me arrodille en el mueble y estampé mis labios en los de Carlisle. Este beso no era delicado, este era hambriento, más que la última vez que nos besamos y yo lo disfrutaba, lo extrañaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra y en general.

Para tener más comodidad, me posicioné horcajadas encima de él y no hubo ninguna protesta de su parte; coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, mientras que él colocó sus manos en mi espalda. La temperatura fue subiendo cada vez más entre nosotros y no quería tener nada encima, quería sentir más su piel; me separé de él y me quité la camisa, quedándome súper expuesta ante él, al verme sus ojos despedían lujuria y él volvió a juntar sus labios en los míos.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo?_

Estábamos bien, hasta que ambos notamos lo que sucedía. Carlisle se separó de mí con delicadeza y yo no quería ver a Carlisle, tenía vergüenza.

 _Me siento sucia…_

Me bajé de su regazo, sentándome lo más lejos de Carlisle y me puse rápido la camisa. Ya vestida, llevé mis manos al rostro.

 _No voy a llorar…_

 _No lo haré…_

–Angie. –me llamó Carlisle. No quise mirarlo. –Angel, por favor mírame. –respiré hondo y expulsé el aire antes de mirarlo. –Olvidemos que esto pasó ¿si?

–¿Dime como lo voy a olvidar Carlisle? –interrumpiéndolo. –Esto que acabo de hacer es… es… –me sentía avergonzada.

–Está claro que nos atraemos–admitió lo obvio. –, pero… las circunstancias lo impiden. –dijo en tono serio.

–¡Por supuesto que lo impide Carlisle! –le respondí molesta. –¡Yo no quería dejar de hablarte! ¡Sé que tú…! ¡Nosotros…! ¡Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder! ¡Nos llevamos catorce años de diferencia! Tu eres un adulto y yo una adolescente… no podemos estar juntos…–vi como su rostro se transformaba en uno de tristeza. –Me… duele hacer eso, pero es… lo mejor para nosotros. Especialmente para ti. –dije esto ultimo casi en susurros. Me levanté del mueble y me alejé de él dándole la espalda, no quería mirarlo.

–¿Por eso haz dejado de hablarme? –le escuché preguntar.

Estaba molesta, frustrada, avergonzada... dolida. Sentía como aumentaba cierta familiar comezón en mis muñecas y esta iba aumentando a otras partes de mi cuerpo, sabía como calmar esa sensación. Empecé a frotar mis manos en mis muñecas de forma maniática, para luego pasar a mis brazos.

 _Una cortada y me calmo…_

–Angel, tú no tomas mis decisiones. –escuché a Carlisle decir. Trataba de enfocarme en su voz y presencia, pero era peor. –Yo decido que es lo que me afecta y que no. –finalizó molesto.

 _Una cortada y ya…_

–Angel ¿Estás bien? –escuché preocupado a Carlisle. Asentí con fuerza sin mirarlo. –Angel mírame. –pidió Carlisle. Ya para este momento empecé a rasguñarme las muñecas. Picaban mucho.

Me sobresalté cuando vi de refilón a Carlisle estando a mi lado, me miraba fijamente.

–Necesito que te vayas Carlisle. –le pedí con dificultad. –Necesito estar sola.

–No.

–Por favor Carlisle. –insistí. –Me siento tan mal que no…

–Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que se te calme el ataque de ansiedad. –dijo seriamente. –No quiero que te hagas daño. –lo miré de forma extraña. –Se nota que quieres auto-flagelarte porque tienes las muñecas rasguñadas y no paras de hacerlo. –esto hizo que bajara mi mirada hacia mis muñecas y parara con lo que hacía. Puse mis manos en puño. –No te culpes por lo sucedido–levanté mi mirada cuando lo escuché hablar. –, pero tampoco tomes decisiones precipitadas sin hablar conmigo antes. –asentí.

Carlisle me llevó hasta el sofá más grande, el de tres asientos; ambos nos sentamos allí y él cogió mis manos, las abrió con delicadeza y las envolvió con las suyas.

–¿Qué es lo que haces para quitarte el ataque de ansiedad y no cortarte? –preguntó en tono de doctor.

–Escuchó música… canto…–respondí. –canto alguna canción. O sino juego videojuegos. –asintió.

–¿Qué tal si cantas una canción? –ofreció mientras cogía mis manos. Yo asentí de forma nerviosa.

Recordé la primera canción que se me venía a la cabeza y cerré los ojos…

 _Sometimes I get so weird… I even freak myself out… I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby… Sometimes I drive so fast… Just to feel the danger… I wanna scream it makes me feel alive… Is it enooough toooo looove?… Is it enooooooough toooo breathe?... Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleeed… Is it enooough to die?... Somebody saaaaave my life… I'd rather be anything but ordinary pleaaase…_

Luego de un rato de cantar la canción, finalmente terminé y ya me había calmado. Cuando vi a Carlisle me observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y embelesado.

–Tienes una voz hermosa. –comentó con una sonrisa. Mire a un lado avergonzada.

–No debiste ver eso. –comenté avergonzada.

Sentí como soltaba una de mis manos, para luego ponerla en una de mis mejillas, haciendo que lo mirara. Me encontré a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido y sus labios en una línea fina; se acercó y me envolvió con sus brazos, nos recostó en el espaldar del mueble y besó mi frente, yo busqué una posición más cómoda montando mis piernas encima de las de él, Carlisle no protestó.

–Sé que te vas a recuperar de esto. –habló de forma serena sobre mi cabeza. –Así tú no quieras, siempre te voy ayudar. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. –me alejé de él para verlo mejor.

–No pierdas tu tiempo Carlisle…–este me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

–Me preocupas, estemos o no juntos, siempre me vas a preocupar. –dijo serio. –Eres un ser muy preciado para mí Angel. –la misma mano que usó para callarme, cogió una de mis manos. –Tú no estás sola en esto, tienes a tu padre, a tus hermanos, a Bella, a mis hijos, a William… hasta yo. Tú no te das cuenta, pero cada uno de nosotros sabemos lo que tienes o una idea de ello, por lo tanto nos preocupamos por ti. –este comentario hizo que me diera más vergüenza todavía. –Desde que regresaste ahora, todos notamos un gran mejoramiento en ti, muy distinto a cuando te conocimos –esto me hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa –. No decimos nada porque sabemos lo mal que te hace sentir ese tema –llevó una de sus manos a una de mis mejillas–. Así que, no estás sola en esto y no te tragues los problemas que tienes, desahógate con nosotros. –finalizó.

Sus palabras hicieron que llegaran al fondo de mi corazón. Tal vez tenía razón Carlisle, todos se preocupaban por mí y yo no me daba cuenta. Esto me hacía sentir mal, muy mal…

–No llores Angel. –sentí como usaba su dedo pulgar para quitarme las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Mi respuesta fue lanzarme a sus brazos abrazándolo, una de sus manos la llevó mi cabeza, haciéndome cariños para calmarme y de en vez en cuando un beso esporádico en mi cabeza.

No sé cuanto habrá pasado, sabía que me había dormido… empecé a despertarme por el llamado de Carlisle.

–Cariño…–sentí como me acariciaban mi cabeza. –Angie…–sentí como apartaban el cabello de mi cara.

–Un rato más…–susurré. Me giré al otro lado.

–Cariño, necesitas comer. –escuché la voz de Carlisle.

Gruñí ante su insistencia, abrí los ojos y me giré hacia su dirección, estaba arrodillado mirándome de manera dulce.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunté adormilada. Vi como veía su reloj y me miró.

–Son las siete de la noche. –apenas dijo esto me levanté rápido… y fue un error.

Sentí como mi mundo daba vueltas por haberme levantado tan rápido. Por suerte Carlisle estaba a mi lado y me sostuvo, esperé que mi vista y mi cabeza no dieran tantas vueltas para de poder hablar.

–Te levantaste muy rápido. –comentó Carlisle mientras le hacía señas para que me soltara.

–Si…–lo miré y este todavía me miraba con mucha dulzura. –Lamento que te hayas podido quedar, que te haya mojado la camisa…

–No te preocupes Angel, no me molestó nada. –me interrumpió mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla. –Te desperté porque sé que necesitas comer. –me dijo como si le estuviera hablando a uno de sus hijos. –Ven, te preparé un sándwich.

Al llegar a la mesa del comedor, noté un sándwich y un vaso de agua. Me senté en la mesa y Carlisle se sentó en un puesto delante de mí.

–¿Tú no vas a comer? –le pregunté después de comer y tragar un trozo de sándwich.

–Ya comí, disculpa que haya cogido algo de tu nevera. –respondió disculpándose.

–No te preocupes. –no dándole mucha importancia.

Al terminar de comer, lavé los dos platos sucios que había en el fregadero y Carlisle me ayudó a secarlos.

–Amm… ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos nuevamente a la sala.

–Si, sería un gusto. –contestó educado.

Ambos nos sentamos en el mueble, muy alejados uno del otro. Encendí el televisor, buscando algo que ver, lo que estaban pasando eran películas de terror. No nos quedó de otra que ver eso y yo no era taaan amante de las películas de terror; llegó un momento de la película que empecé a estar pegada a Carlisle, sea ocultando mi rostro o clavando mis pobres dedos en el brazo de él y el Adonis Rubio riéndose de mis reacciones. Luego vimos una película de historia, la película me estaba empezando aburrir al poco tiempo de empezar, terminándome por dormir.

Sentí que alguien me cargaba y me llevaba a otro lugar. Apenas mi cuerpo tocó un cómodo colchón desperté. Carlisle me había traído a mi desastrosa habitación.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las 10 de la noche. –informó Carlisle. –No te quise despertar y te traje hasta aquí. –asentí. Empezó acariciarme la mejilla. –Me tengo que ir. –dijo en tono triste y yo volví asentir medio dormida. Él se acercó dándome un dulce beso en la frente, haciendo que las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearan. –Duerme bien Angie.

Vi como salió de mi habitación, me quedé escuchando su salida de mi casa. Miré al techo y pensé en lo que hizo Carlisle para calmar mi ansiedad. Le debo mucho.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Tenía tiempo que no actualizaba.**

 **Me pareció en cierta manera cuchi lo que hizo Carlisle por Angel, pero a la vez un poco triste debido a los problemas que tiene ella con sus inseguridades.**

 **La canción que canta Angel se llama Anything But Ordinary de Avril Lavigne, en mi blog y en el grupo de Facebook (los links están en mi perfil de FanFiction) subiré la canción con subtitulos en inglés y español.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Capítulo 14: Actos Dulces

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Actos Dulces**

Ya han pasado seis días desde aquel ataque de ansiedad que me dio delante de Carlisle. Al día siguiente del suceso, Carlisle me escribió para saber como estaba, volviendo así nuestra antigua comunicación y yendo a su casa más seguido, solo que en esta ocasión había una gran diferencia. Nuestros mensajes iban un poco más allá que una simple comunicación entre amigos…

"Disculpa podido responder, estaba atendiendo un paciente."

 _Por alguna razón, mi mente estaba jugando sucio… me imaginaba a Carlisle palpándome los brazos… mis hombros… la espalda… mis piernas… el interior de mis muslos…_

¡Maldición contrólate!

 **"No te preocupes sexy doctor"** _había escrito sin pensar y se lo envié. Ahí me di cuenta de mi GRAN error._

¡Ay Dios mío! ¡MIERDAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué va a pensar de mí ahora?!

 _Puse el teléfono lejos de mí y oculté mi rostro en la almohada. No aguantaba tanta vergüenza._

 _Luego de unos minutos, escuché sonar mi teléfono. Asomé mi vista hacia mi teléfono, sentía como mi propio medio de comunicación con Carlisle me asesinaba de vergüenza con solo su presencia y su sonido polifónico indicando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo._

 _No quise coger el teléfono por nada del mundo, así que me puse hacer otras cosas para distraer mis pensamientos y alejarme de aquel comentario que le mandé a Carlisle._

Debe pensar que soy muy inmadura para él…

 _Volvió a sonar nuevamente y trate en lo posible resistir a la tentación de no coger el puto teléfono. Ya al tercer mensaje, cogí mi PlayStation 2 y salí a la sala a jugar con la consola, dejando que mi teléfono reventara de mensajes. Ya era mucha vergüenza junta con lo que pasó ayer que le mostré mis senos a Carlisle._

 _Como a las 7:30 de la noche decidí preparar la cena para papá y yo. Una vez que terminamos de comer, recogí mi consola de videojuegos y subí a mi habitación. Una vez que puse mi PlayStation 2 en su lugar, cogí mi teléfono y vi: 3 mensajes de Carlisle, 2 mensajes de Bella, 5 mensajes de Alice; además de esto, habían 4 llamadas perdidas de Carlisle, y 9 llamadas perdidas de Alice._

 _Me había olvidado por completo del por qué deje mi teléfono que explotara. Respiré hondo y empecé con Alice; en los mensajes de la enana, era sobre los preparativos de la boda; con Bella era igual; al abrir el primer mensaje de Carlisle y leerlo, me sorprendió su respuesta, tuve que leerlo como tres veces para ver si era verdad._

"¿Sexy doctor? Me alagas. Si me disculpas, debo decir que tú eres sexy. Más que sexy, eres hermosa en todos los sentidos. Me encantas."

 _Leí el siguiente mensaje y de igual manera sucedió lo mismo._

"Me encanta tu timidez, compasión y actitud alegre. Me encanta que estés en mi estudio buscando algún libro y leas en mi sofá de cuero. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Me encantó escucharte cantar. En términos generales, me encanta todo de ti y extrañé eso."

 _Los dos mensajes hicieron que las mariposas en mi estomago hicieran desastres._

 _Abrí el tercero._

"¿Te ofendí? Disculpa por lo que te puse. No es mi intención que pienses mal de mí."

 _Este último mensaje me preocupó. Lo sumé con las llamadas perdidas de él y me preocupé más aún._

 **"Lamento no responderte Carlisle, inconscientemente escribí sexy doctor y me dio mucha vergüenza. Me gustó la forma en que me alagaste, nadie me había dicho algo así"** _le escribí._

 _A los minutos después, sonó mi teléfono indicando un mensaje._

"No supongas nada, te lo he dicho. No me ofendió que me dijeras sexy doctor, de hecho me agradó"

 _Esto hizo que me cayera hacia atrás, en el sentido figurativo._

Desde ese entonces, nuestros mensajes han sido diciéndole "Sexy Doctor" a Carlisle y él me dice…

 _Me sentía sola en casa porque mi padre estaba trabajando, llamé a la casa de los Cullen en la tarde para ir a su casa y con toda la alegría del mundo, Emmett fue a buscarme a las 2 de la tarde. Apenas llegué, empecé ayudar a Alice con lo que podía de la boda; luego jugué videojuegos con los chicos. Durante todo ese rato no veía a Bella y Edward, lo que supuse que estaban a solas en alguna parte de la casa o no estaban aquí. Después de jugar mucho con Emmett y Jasper, me fui al estudio de Carlisle a buscar algún libro interesante que leer, hasta que me decanté por un libro de historia que vi en un estante._

 _Estaba tan concentrada leyendo acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que…_

 _–No sabía que te gustaba la historia. –la voz de Carlisle resonó en el estudio, haciéndome saltar. –Disculpa._

 _–No te preocupes. –cerré el libro y lo coloqué a un lado de mi en el sofá de cuero. –Soy muy asustadiza y si me gusta la historia. De en vez en cuando me gusta leer historia general. –admití. –¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?_

 _–Bien. Tranquilo como siempre. –contó relajado. –¿Y tú?_

 _–Vine aquí porque me sentía sola en casa–le expliqué. –, ayudé a Alice, jugué videojuegos con los chicos y como me pudiste ver, terminé viniendo a tu estudio a leer un poco. –finalicé. –Me da un poco de… vergüenza venir aquí y abusar de ustedes. –agregué con vergüenza. Cogió mi mano y la unió con una de sus manos, para finalmente mirarme._

 _–Que no te de pena venir aquí. –comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Me gusta verte leyendo en mi estudio. –luego de decir esto beso el dorso de mi mano, sacándome una sonrisa._

 _Nuestras miradas no dejaban de mirarse nuestros ojos y labios, haciendo que empezara otra vez aquella tensión. Lentamente, ambos nos acercamos… una vez que estábamos solo a centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, Carlisle terminó de cerrar el pequeño espacio y haciendo que yo cerrara mis ojos. Sentí como él llevaba una mano a mi rostro, haciendo que olvidara lo que tuviera a mí alrededor y solo enfocarme en aquellos labios._

 _Estaba tan concentrada en los besos que me daba Carlisle, que no me había dado cuenta que estaba acostada en el sofá de cuero y él encima de mí, lo noté cuando Carlisle había parado de besarme. Abrí mis ojos y él me miraba embelesado, yo me encontraba de igual manera al ver ese iris dorado de sus ojos; su mano se encontraba a un lado de mi rostro, me acerqué para sentir su toque en mi mejilla y cerrar mis ojos._

–Amore mio. _–lo escuché decirlo con un suspiro. Su comentario me enterneció, haciendo que abriera los ojos, su mirada mostraba admiración hacia mí, esta vez tomé la iniciativa de besarlo. Continuando en lo que estábamos haciendo._

Me decía amore o piccola (el segundo sobrenombre tenía un amor-odio, me recordaba al extraterrestre verde de Piccolo de Dragon Ball). Ese mismo día jamás olvidaré como me había visto, lo que sentí cuando me lo dijo… nunca me había sentido tan querida ese día. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, nuestras llamadas y releo los mensajes que me ha escrito, las mariposas de mi estómago hacen estragos y me hacen pensar cosas de él muy tiernas.

 **"¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"**

 _"Aprecio el azul, aunque últimamente ha sido el color caramelo. ¿El tuyo?"_

 _Yo tengo los ojos color caramelo…_

 **"Tengo varios colores favoritos. Me gusta el azul, rojo y especialmente el negro. Creo que todo depende de mi estado de ánimo :P"**

Me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir al hospital a llevar el almuerzo y la cena de papá que se le olvidó llevarse, aprovechando el viaje a comprar un tinte decente para mi cabello, la enana me tenía loca con el aspecto de mi cabello. En medio de mi conversación con Carlisle de las "20 preguntas", me acordé de algo que vi en la TV.

 **"Por cierto, hace poco vi en TV, en un programa de emergencias de hospital donde un doctor hizo una cirugía de cerebro con la persona despierta. Se ve muy falso."**

Cogí mis pertenencias, bajé a la cocina a buscar la comida de papá y me dirigí a mi auto; normalmente, papá usa mi auto para ir al trabajo, pero esta vez lo llevó el tío Charlie. Una vez dentro del auto, revisé mi teléfono antes de manejar y vi un mensaje del Adonis Rubio.

 **"Eso es posible. Hay que hacer esa cirugía con la persona despierta para verificar que no estés cortando el tejido incorrecto y evitar posibles secuelas en el lenguaje y funciones motoras."**

 _"Ya me explicaras mejor más tarde por teléfono, siento que necesito una explicación mejor. Voy a salir a comprar unas cosas."_

 **"No tengo problemas con explicarte ese tema. Cuídate en la vía."**

Pasé primero por el supermercado, en la sección de perfumería y cosméticos, busqué un tinte para pelo que me agradara. Al terminar, me dirigí al hospital.

No le dije nada a Carlisle porque él estaba trabajando y a lo mejor estaría ocupado. Dentro de mí quería verlo y comérmelo a besos, pero como estamos en un pueblo pequeño… la situación es difícil.

Al llegar, me dirigí directamente a la recepción a preguntar por papá y me indicaron a donde tenía que ir. Rogando de no perderme en este pequeño hospital, fui a la sala de descanso de los Paramedicos; al llegar lo que parecía el lugar que me indicaron, toqué la puerta y me conseguí con un paramédico recibiéndome.

–¿Está el señor Swan? –pregunté tímidamente. –Vengo a traerle algo. –señalándole la comida.

–Si se encuentra. –el hombre abrió más la puerta para déjame pasar. –¿Eres la hija de Ben? –asentí.

Entré a la habitación; era una sala pequeña con una nevera, microondas, muebles, una mesa y una televisión; además de esto se veían otras tres puertas más, dos normales y una doble que supuse que de ahí es que salían directo a la ambulancia. El paramédico que me recibió me guió donde estaba papá, se encontraba sentado en el mueble viendo la TV con un compañero de trabajo.

–Hola papá. –él se giró hacia mi y se levantó del lugar para saludarme.

–Hola hija. –le saludándome de forma cariñosa con un beso en la frente. Le entregué la comida en sus manos. –Gracias por traerme la comida. –agradeciéndome. –Me había levantado tarde y había olvidado llevarme esto.

Luego de que papá me presentara a sus compañeros de trabajo, que bromearan sobre el olvido de papá por la comida y dijeran lo tanto que yo me parecía a él en los ojos y en la forma de expresarme. Salí de aquella sala y me encaminé hacia mi auto.

Tenía una gran tentación por preguntar por Carlisle, pero no quiero entorpecer en su trabajo…

–¿Angie? –escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Al darme la vuelta, casualmente era la persona de quién hablaba. –¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras se acercaba.

–Vine a traer la comida de papá, se le olvidó llevársela. –respondí. –No te dije porque no quería entorpecer con tu trabajo. –expliqué cuando ya estaba cerca de mí.

–No vas a entorpecer. –acotó.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando nuestros ojos, pasando a nuestros labios. Al estar en un lugar público, giré mi vista avergonzada.

–¿Quieres que te explique mejor sobre lo de la cirugía de cerebro en mi oficina? –preguntó. Giré mi vista hacia él y noté un brillo en sus ojos, dándome cuenta que él quiso decir algo más con lo de "explicarme la cirugía de cerebro".

–Si. –respondí sin importarme lo que fuera a suceder.

Carlisle y yo empezamos a caminar de manera silenciosa por el hospital. El silencio era tenso, pero no de esos tensos malos por una discusión o incomodidad, era una tensión donde mis partes íntimas se sentían cosas que no sabría explicar.

Una vez que llegamos a su oficina, vi que el espacio era pequeño con un simple escritorio con algunos papeles en el y dos sillas, una pequeña biblioteca donde sus títulos tenían un lenguaje medico, un archivador y un mueble marrón para dos personas. Apenas escuché como Carlisle cerraba la puerta detrás de si, aquella tensión se intensificó más.

–Déjame… buscar el libro… indicado para ese tema. –lo escuché decir de manera nerviosa.

Al momento en que pasó a mi lado, cogí su muñeca y este se giró a mi dirección. Bajé mi mano hacia su mano y lo guié hasta el mueble; le hice sentar y yo me coloqué a horcajadas encima de él, Carlisle no hizo la mínima queja, solo se dedicaba a mirarme. Subí mi mano y empecé acariciar su rostro, para luego pasar a su cabello, haciendo que Carlisle cerrara sus ojos de manera lenta, viéndose en cierta manera tierno. No pude aguantar tanta belleza de él y me acerqué a él para besarlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 ***grita de alegría* ¡Ya están juntos! ¡Por fin! En secreto, pero igual están juntos. Los dos se ven tan lindos... *suspira***

 **El proximo capítulo será una escena hermosa, igual que esta.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Soy Hermosa Contigo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Canciones recomendadas para este capítulo "Beautiful with You - Halestorm" y "(Yoy Drive Me) Crazy - Britney Spears" (esta última es un poquito retardada, debí ponerla en el capítulo anterior)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Soy Hermosa Contigo**

Por unos momentos, mi Sexy Doctor no había captado al principio, pero luego sus labios se movieron al mismo ritmo que los míos; sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, mientras que las mías pasaban de su rostro a su cabello. Poco a poco el ritmo y nuestras respiraciones fueron aumentando, al igual que nuestras caricias; sus manos empezaban a meterse debajo de mi camisa y yo empezaba a moverme encima de él, buscando fricción ya que mis partes buscaban algo más. Carlisle nos hizo girar, quedándome yo debajo de su cuerpo; esta acción nos hizo parar nuestros besos, así que vine yo de manera agresiva y cogí su corbata para acercarlo a mí. Uno de sus brazos se apoyaba en el mueble para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí, mientras que la otra acariciaba mi espalda… mi cintura… caderas… al llegar a mis nalgas esto produjo que yo soltara un gemido ahogado por los besos; de manera automática, abrí mis piernas y Carlisle se posicionó entre ellas, haciendo fricción sobre aquella parte.

 _Quería más… pero no sabía como pedírselo…_

 _Quería algo más que aquella fricción…_

Cumpliendo con mis deseos, bajé mis manos hacia su pantalón, pero unas manos rápidas me detuvieron, a la vez que nuestro beso se interrumpía.

–Carlisle… –susurré sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos extrañamente estaban oscuros, me refiero en el sentido literal. Ya no eran de color miel, ámbar o marrones, estos eran de un marrón muy oscuro, casi negros.

No le tomé importancia a esto, así que me acerqué a él y volví a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez de manera gentil. Escuché como Carlisle gimió y poco a poco, nuestros labios pasaron a besarse de manera gentil a una furiosa, llena de necesidad y pasión. La mano con la que había usado para bajar hasta su pantalón, la subió por encima de mi cabeza posicionándola en el posabrazos; con mi otra mano hice lo mismo y él de manera rápida cogió mi otra mano y la subió también, solo que esta vez, con sus manos aprisionó mis muñecas. Yo me dejé ser, ya que lo veía más excitante.

 _Ring Ring…_

El sonido insistente de su celular llenó la habitación, luego de unos momentos Carlisle se separó de mí y atendió la llamada.

–¿Si Alice? –respondió mientras me miraba. Al saber quien era giré los ojos y de refilón vi como Carlisle mostraba una pequeña sonrisa debido a mi reacción. –Si Alice… Tienes razón…

Mientras Carlisle hablaba con su hija adoptiva noté que tenía un enorme bulto entre sus piernas, haciendo que soltara un jadeo. Vi como me observaba y guió su vista hacia donde había enfocado mis ojos; al ver la razón de mi jadeo, se levantó del mueble para darme la espalda, mi reacción fue aguantar mi risa. No sabía si estaba en asombrada o nerviosa, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Luego de que terminó de hablar con la enana se giró hacia mi dirección y yo volví a mirar entre sus pantalones y este ya no tenía una erección. La expresión de su rostro y su rostro se notaba que estaba avergonzado.

–Lo… disculpa…

–Eso no me avergüenza ni me molesta, es solo que es la primera vez que veo algo así. –señalando con mi vista su paquete. –Lamento si interpretaste otra cosa. –él suspiró aliviado.

–Fuimos muy lejos…

–Me gustó. –lo interrumpí y él me miró de manera lasciva. Vi como tomó una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarlo.

–Me vas a matar. –respondió únicamente, seguido de una pequeña sonrisa.

–Creo que tú también, no eres el único. –respondí guiñando mi ojo hacia él, consiguiendo que riera. Se sentó a mi lado, para luego llevar su mano a mi rostro y suspiró.

–¿Puedo hacerte compañía hoy en tu casa? Después que salga del trabajo por supuesto. No me gusta que estés sola en la casa.

–Si, no hay problema. –respondí. –Debería irme, tienes que trabajar. –después de que dije esto me levanté del mueble, Carlisle repitió la acción.

–Si, tienes razón. –respondió mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca. Abrió la puerta, guiándome para que saliera. –Nos vemos a las 6…

–Y continuaremos con lo que estábamos. –le dije con una sonrisa pícara mientras salía y él me miró sorprendido, para después darme una pequeña risa.

–Serás mi muerte Angel Swan. –escuché decir a mis espaldas y yo me reí ante su comentario.

* * *

–De acuerdo Angel… ¿En que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que si para que te hiciera compañía? –me había dicho a mi misma en el espejo.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde, y no dejaba de pensar en lo de esta mañana. Aquello había sido muy intenso… sus manos, sus besos… la forma en que me aprisionó…

 _Contrólate… ¡Contrólate!_

No era la primera vez que estábamos solos, pero luego de lo de esta mañana tema que abuse de su confianza y termine yo teniendo sexo con él, ni siquiera Carlisle de dominante en el acto sino yo.

Me miré por un rato más en el espejo, observé mi apariencia y mi cuerpo. Tenía el cabello liso y naranja-que-no-es-naranja; mi piel poco a poco volvía a su color natural; era rellena pero sin llegar a ser obesa, todo por mis amplias piernas, caderas y espalda, pero a la vez se veía un poco discorde con mis delgados brazos; tenía un negro y desteñido pantalón de esos que usaban los skaters (o Avril Lavigne) por la pantorrilla y tenía muchos bolsillos, una camisa de mangas cortas de color rojo y unas converse negras de tobillo alto; toda la apariencia que tenía, lucía como la versión femenina de Emmett. Esta apariencia a ningún chico le gustaba, lucía muy "niño" para los ojos de los hombres y eso que de en vez en cuando me ponía delineador o me echaba alguna sombra oscura en los ojos. Solo era apetecible cuando me vestía formal porque allí si era totalmente femenina.

No entiendo como Carlisle puede desearme así, con esta misma ropa había ido al hospital y tuvimos un faje o apunto de hacerlo… o como se llame; esta no era una ropa sexy, esta era una ropa para que ni siquiera tuviera ese bulto despierto. Y la parte más delicada, obviando la parte legal de que era menor de edad, sabiendo que yo me auto-flagelo y aquellos ataques de ansiedad… no sé como puede quererme como él dice. De hecho, ni sé exactamente que somos…

 _¿Y si solo quiere tener sexo conmigo?_

 _Por algo me dice_ "Amore" _o_ "Piccola" _… ¿Y si solo lo hace para que abra las piernas fácilmente?_

Agité aquellos pensamientos y me alejé del espejo, mis pies me guiaron hasta mi cama; me acosté boca arriba y puse mis manos en mi estómago. Acostada era súper delgada y los huesos de mis caderas sobresalían.

 _Ojalá estuviera así de delgada…_

Miré al simple techo blanco y me puse a divagar en mis pensamientos. Por mi mente solo pasaba Carlisle.

Carlisle siempre me da la bienvenida a su estudio y conversa conmigo sobre temas que he descubierto leyendo o algo que he visto; estuvo conmigo cuando me dio aquel ataque de ansiedad y me ayudó a tranquilizarme; ofreció ayudarme con mi auto-flagelación y según Bella, cuando dejé de hablarle, se preocupó mucho por mí; le hice excitarse y lo comprobé al ver su gran bulto. Ya estoy dudando que me quiera para solo sexo.

No sabía en que momento me había quedado dormida pensando en Carlisle, pero me despertó de golpe el sonido del timbre de mi casa. Cogí rápido mi teléfono para ver la hora y vi que eran las 6:23, me levanté de la cama rápido y corrí para abrir la puerta. Al abrir, vi a un Carlisle con una sonrisa pero su rostro cambió a uno examinador.

–¿Te desperté? –justo después que dijo esto solté un bostezo, confirmándole que había dormido.

–Recién me levanté. –respondí mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasara.

Carlisle y toda su belleza de modelo descuadraba enormemente en mi sala; el Adonis rubio se encontraba mirándome de manera intensa, haciendo que me sintiera extrañamente nerviosa.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres ver una película? –fue lo único que se me venía a la cabeza.

–Claro. –respondió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

–Papá hace poco compró una película nueva. Creo que se llama Diario de una Pasión, podemos ver esa a ver que tal es.

–De acuerdo. –asintió.

Fui a la repisa de películas que se encontraba debajo del televisor. Abrí las doble puertas de la repisa, ponerme de cuclillas y casi meterme en la repisa para conseguir una película. Una vez que la conseguí, me levanté del suelo y cerré las puertas; cuando me giré a Carlisle, este me miraba embelesado. Se la entregué a Carlisle y este no la cogía, solo se encontraba embelesado viéndome.

–Ca-Carlisle…–su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Este reaccionó y cogió la película. –Voy a buscar algún _snack_ para la película, puedes ir poniéndolo. –le sugerí. Me alejé de él para buscar el control de la televisión y el DVD, él me miraba atento. –Este es el control de la TV. –señalándole un control. –Y este del DVD. –le señalé el otro. Luego de la explicación, le dejé los controles en el mueble y me fui a la cocina a buscar por lo menos _pop corns_.

Por suerte conseguí _pop corns_ , los cociné y los coloqué en un gran recipiente, una vez con esto, fui a la sala y vi que ya estaba lista la película. Le pasé el recipiente a Carlisle, me senté a su lado y el colocó un brazo en mis hombros, finalmente reproducimos la película. En un principio, todo era muy bonito entre los personajes, hasta que se alejaron de manera forzosa, cosa que hizo que se me encogiera un poco el corazón; cuando se reencuentran, se nota que existía ese amor entre ellos a pesar de que no lo demostraban; al llegar la escena de sexo, me incomodé un poco, no por la escena de sexo en si, sino porque me hizo recordar lo de esta mañana; ya para cuando terminó la película estaba haciendo el intento de aguantar las lágrimas, pero era tan triste y hermoso a la vez que no pude evitar que salieran. Le tengo que decir a papá que no vea esta película si no quiere entrar en depresión nuevamente.

–¿Porqué lloras _piccola_? –Carlisle estaba viéndome con tristeza mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas. –No me gusta verte así.

–Fue tan bonita esa relación y tan triste… –respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme. –Quisiera una relación así algún día… en el sentido que alguien envejezca conmigo. –respondí y Carlisle seguía viéndome con preocupación, pero había algo extraño en ellos. –Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en estas cosas –negué con mi cabeza. –, todavía estoy muy joven para pensar en matrimonio. –solté una pequeña risa. Luego recordé algo que me había dicho papá. –Papá quería llegar así con mamá, él en cierta manera culpa a mamá por dejarlo solo, pero en realidad fue culpa de la Leucemia. –le conté.

Carlisle me abrazó como un intento de calmarme, sentía sus labios en mi cabeza, donde depositaba uno que otro esporádico beso. En eso la pregunta del millón vuelve a rondar en mi cabeza y esta vez la expresé en voz alta.

–¿Por qué estás conmigo Carlisle? –apenas hice esta pregunta, él se alejó de mi y me miró confundido. –No soy delgada como la mayoría de las chicas, no soy femenina, la mayoría de las veces parezco un niño… no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti…

–Para mí eres hermosa. –interrumpió de manera dulce.

–¡No lo soy! –me alejé un poco de él para mirarlo mejor. –Tengo problemas Carlisle, no sé como puedes estar conmigo. Ningún chico desearía estar con una chica como yo.

–Si eres hermosa para mí y yo no soy un chico cualquiera, soy un hombre que está seguro de lo que quiere. –bufé en desconfianza y el suspiró en frustración. –¿Tienes un espejo completo? –lo miré confundida. –¿Lo tienes o no? –asentí.

–…está en mi habitación. –dije casi en susurro.

–Llévame allí. –pidió. Luego recordé que mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre como siempre y me entró la vergüenza. –¿Qué pasa?

–Mi habitación está… hecha un desastre. –comenté apenada.

–No me importa, solo llévame a ese espejo. –pidió sin darle importancia a mi advertencia. Cogí su mano y lo guíe hasta mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi guarida, él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el estado de mi cuarto; lo guié hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado de mi closet. Carlisle se puso detrás de mí, me abrazó por mi cintura y acercó su rostro al mío, casi tocando nuestras mejillas.

–Muchas chicas de tu edad quisieran tener esos ojos tuyos de color caramelo, que bajo el sol o por alguna circunstancia cambia de color a alguna tonalidad marrón. –vi como sus manos se colocaban a la altura de mis caderas. –También desearían tener esas anchas caderas y piernas para lucir mejor sus pantalones…

–Tengo celulitis en esa área. –comenté algo molesta.

–Déjame terminar. –llamándome la atención de manera dulce. –Va a sonar bastante pervertido, pero ese trasero que tienes es muy envidiado por las chicas y deseado por muchos hombres… me hace poner celoso cada vez que alguien te lo mira sin buenas intenciones. –esto me hizo sonrojar, viendo como sonreía Carlisle a través del espejo. Luego vi como me abrazaba por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Detrás de ese atuendo y defectos que solamente tú te ves, se esconde una chica hermosa, tanto en apariencia como personalidad. ¿Sabes porqué estoy con esa chica que estamos viendo? –yo negué la cabeza. –Porque ella es única en la personalidad, no todas las chicas de tu edad tienen una madurez de una persona de 20 años, tienen los pies sobre la tierra y es compasiva. Además de esto, no todas las chicas les gustan leer libros y son inteligentes como tú. Haz pasado por cosas que nadie desearía y eso te ha hecho fuerte, muchas personas desearían tener esa persistencia que tienes ante los problemas. Y para terminar, simplemente me gusta estar contigo porque tu compañía no me es desagradable. –miré a los ojos de Carlisle a través del espejo. –Sé que la edad es un problema para nosotros, pero quisiera tener alguna relación romántica contigo. –esto hizo que se me parara la respiración. –Si no existiera ese pequeño problema, ya hubiera oficializado lo nuestro…

–Pero no se sabe que pueda ocurrir con nosotros. –le terminé de completar, con dolor en su rostro asintió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Me giré para quedar cara a cara con Carlisle, cogí su rostro con mis manos y lo besé, expresándole todo lo que sentía por él. Terminamos en mi cama todavía besándonos y haciéndonos cariño, sin llegar a lo que hicimos esta mañana.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Angel casi que se quería "violar" al pobre Carlisle *ríe* ¿Por qué creen que Alice habrá llamado?** **Se ven tan lindos juntos *suspira* Carlisle le hizo ver que si era bastante hermosa, para él si.**

 **Las canciones recomendadas las dejaré en mi blog en la pestaña de "Light In The Darkness" y en el grupo de Facebook (ambas páginas, sus links están en mi perfil de FanFiction). También puede que las escuchen más adelante en la historia.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews cuchuras!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Capítulo 16: El gran día… desastroso

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **YYflower: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la historia *sonríe***

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El gran día… desastroso**

Los días siguientes, mi relación secreta con Carlisle fue mejorando; nos escribíamos por mensajes de texto o él me llamaba, más que todo en las noches como a las 10 de la noche, él me visitaba en casa cada vez que papá no estaba o iba a su casa con la excusa de "ayudar a Alice con la boda". Cuando estábamos delante de la gente, nos tratábamos como si fuéramos mejores amigos o como una "hija" más de Carlisle. Todo esto lo hacíamos rogando que nadie sospechara de lo nuestro, incluyendo a las "mujeres-buitres" de Forks. Ambos teníamos miedo de que nos descubrieran y nos alejaran de manera forzosa.

A una semana de la boda, para no seguir alterando más a la enana por el estado de mi cabello, pinté nuevamente mi cabello a un naranja más natural. De un naranja-castaño-rubio pasé a un cobrizo más o menos oscuro, logrando buenos resultados; el detalle era que ahora me parecía a la hermana pequeña de Edward.

 _Ya escuchaba a más de uno haciendo el comentario… Especialmente Emmett y Daniel…_

Ya no estaba bronceada, haciendo que luciera mejor mi cabello cobrizo, pero para mala suerte de la enana, el tatuaje que tengo en mi cuello no se quitaba.

Según Alice, en el día de la boda tenía que despertarme temprano porque Rosalie me pasaría buscando para llevarme a su casa y arreglarme allí junto con ella. Sería un día bastante largo para mí, especialmente con un Carlisle sin dejar de verme o sin poder acercarme mucho a él como quiero…

Pero… como me acosté muy tarde, ahora iba retrasada…

–¿Te acostaste tarde anoche? –preguntó Daniel antes de meterse un trozo de pancake en la boca. Asentí.

–Estaba jugando videojuegos y luego hablé con Will desde el _Messenger._ –admití.

Era la verdad, anoche fue la despedida de soltería de Edward, así que todos los hombres Cullen fueron a celebrárselo, así que ese día decidí hablar con Will hasta tarde.

–¿Dónde está él? –preguntó Robert.

–En Inglaterra, está compartiendo con su familia y amigos que tiene allá. –mis hermanos me miraron sorprendidos. –Son como 8 horas de diferencia.

–¿Tanto así? –preguntó Daniel sorprendido. Asentí.

Robert, Daniel y familia llegaron ayer, papá fue a recogerlos a Port Angeles. Nuestra distribución en la casa era algo incomoda: a mi me dejaron mi habitación, papá y Robert en la habitación al lado de mi cuarto y Daniel, esposa e hijo en el cuarto de papá.

Llevando ya la mitad de mi comida, escucho el timbre de la puerta de mi casa. Ya había llegado Rosalie. Me levanté desesperada de mi asiento y corrí al piso de arriba a recoger algunas de las cosas que me iba a llevar, mientras que alguno de mis hermanos abría la puerta. Una vez abajo me encontré con Rosalie que me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

–¿Lista? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, luego frunció su ceño. –Otra más con ojeras. –resopló. – ¿Acaso Bella y tú se pusieron de acuerdo en tener ojeras hoy?

Me despedí de mi familia, diciéndoles que los vería dentro de unas horas y Rosalie se despidió de forma educada.

La relación entre Rosalie y yo era en cierta manera extraña, no nos incomodaba estar juntas, sea hablando o no, pero tampoco éramos las mejores amigas. Creo que solo teníamos en común cuando se hablaba de moda o de mi hobbie favorito, la participación de mis carreras de Go-Karts.

–¿Porqué te acostaste tan tarde? –preguntó.

–Jugué videojuegos y hablé con Will, él está en Inglaterra. –respondí y Rosalie asintió en comprensión. – ¿Cómo está Alice?

–Cómo una maniática, ordenando a todos que hacer y dónde poner las cosas. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Me voy a enfrentar con un pequeño huracán entonces. –respondí en broma.

–Ajá. –riéndose por mi comentario.

Una vez que entramos al sendero a la casa de los Cullen, vi que se había utilizado la decoración de la fiesta de graduación junto con adornos nuevos. Una vez Rosalie se estacionó en el garaje, al llegar a la sala me extrañó que no hubiera nada decorado por aquí.

–¿Dónde se va hacer la ceremonia? –le pregunté a Rosalie.

–En el patio. –respondió mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el piso superior. –Te va a sorprender como Alice decoró el lugar. –dijo con alegría.

Al entrar a la habitación de Alice, vi a Bella recostada en la silla con una mascarilla en su rostro. Se veía bastante cansada y tensa.

–Hola prima. –saludé mientras me sentaba en una silla al lado de Bella. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró, me dio un pequeño saludo con su mano. –No es por nada, pero estás a punto de quebrarte de nervios en cualquier momento. –comenté.

–Tú me conoces mejor que nadie. –comentó en voz nerviosa.

–Definitivamente se pusieron de acuerdo en venir cansadas hoy. –Alice nos regañó a ambas.

–Relájate Alice, todo va a salir bien. –dije tranquila. –Ahora… ¿Dime que tengo que hacer?

Luego de que la enana me diera instrucciones de como debía arreglarme, empecé mi propio embellecimiento siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice. Con lo que primero empecé fue por mi rostro y piel; una vez bañada, poniéndome las cremas y mascarillas que me dijo Alice, empecé con mi cabello, haciéndole un gran tratamiento primero y luego empecé parte del proceso de alisamiento, o mejor dicho, ondulamiento de mi cabello, siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de la enana. En eso apareció Rosalie con el cabello recogido en una sencilla corona. Se veía hermosa.

–Ya han regresado. –apenas Rosalie informó esto, vi como a Bella le daba un ataque de ansiedad.

–Calma Bella. –le dije en un intento por hacerla calmar, pero sin éxito.

–¡Mantenlo fuera de aquí! –ordenó la enana.

–No creo que se cruce hoy contigo. –le aseguró Rosalie a la enana. –Le da mucho valor a su vida. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo arreglarle el pelo a Bella.

Tanto Bella como yo descolgamos la mandíbula, sabía que Bella para Rosalie no era su persona favorita en el mundo. Alice accedió, le explicó a Rosalie como quería el cabello de Bella y la enana empezó a maquillarla. Yo continué ondulándome el cabello, actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Finalmente, por mi cuenta empecé a maquillarme, uno muy sencillo: corrector para mis ojeras, sombra marrón claro apenas visible, delineador, mascara y brillo rosado en mis labios. Una vez terminé con mi rostro, ya habían finalizado con el pelo de Bella, Rosalie había traído el vestido de novia, para luego ir a buscar a Jasper, él era el encargado de traer a los padres de Bella.

–Alice ¿dónde está mi vestido? –pregunté mientras ella seguía todavía con Bella.

Una vez que me indicó donde estaba, me vestí en su habitación; volví al cuarto de baño a quitarme el montón de ganchos y rollos. Cuando ya estaba lista me miré al espejo: la chica delante de mí tenía un vestido color lila de escote en forma de una V de tela metalizada y con algo de brillantina en lugares específicos, la falda era un semi-tutu con brillantina y que finalizaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas; el vestido hacía juego con unos tacones de aguja color piel y no eran tan altos; llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado y en sus puntas se formaban pequeños bucles; el simple maquillaje por alguna razón hacía resaltar sus ojos caramelos. Me vi desde todos los ángulos, admito que me gustaba el vestido, el resultado de mi cabello y el maquillaje, me hacía ver angelical y muy, pero muy femenina, pero había un detalle; la falda del era tan corta que me había entrado la paranoia de que se me vería el trasero en cualquier momento y no me gustaría pasar una vergüenza.

Volví a donde estaba Bella, Alice y Bella me observaron. Vi como a mi prima se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

–Angie estás…

–Nah-ah-ah…–la interrumpí. –Tú eres la hermosa aquí. –Alice asintió dándome la razón.

Escuché el leve ruido de la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse cada vez, poco a poco las voces aumentaba. Ya la gente había empezado a llegar.

Empecé ayudar a Alice a colocarle el vestido a Bella. Mi pobre prima temblaba sin parar, haciendo que su vestido se moviera de forma leve y se nos hiciera algo difícil terminar de vestirla.

–Respira hondo Bella. –le recomendó Alice– Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje con el sudor. –Bella como respuesta le hizo una mueca a Alice.

–Lo intentaré.

–Yo tengo que vestirme ahora. Vuelvo en unos minutos. –luego de esto, Alice se retiró.

–Cálmate Bella. –cogí sus manos y empecé acariciar el dorso de ellas. Detallé como estaba vestida, Alice la dejo súper hermosa. –Deberías verte en el espejo…–Bella sacudió de manera desesperada su cabeza en negación. –lo supuse. Todo va a salir bien. Respira conmigo. –ambas empezamos hacer ejercicios de respiración.

Alice regresó con un vestido similar al mío, solo que este vestido era de un solo tipo de tela y sin tutu, era pegado al cuerpo, tenía algo de lentejuelas y brillantina, su falda era super más corto que mi vestido. El diseño era muy de las películas de los años 20 o más atrás. Ella estaba más hermosa que yo por supuesto, pero comparando nuestros vestidos, me sentía como la dama de honor angelical y Alice la dama de honor _fashionista_.

–Alice… ¡guau! –habló mi prima.

–¿Que le dijimos señorita? –dijo Alice en tono semi-regaño. –Nadie se me va a quedar mirando hoy, al menos no mientras tú estés en la habitación. –mi prima rio soltó una risa nerviosa.

–¿Ya han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre?

Justo cuando mi prima terminaba de formular la pregunta, Renée y el tío Charlie aparecen en la puerta. Renée había llegado de forma tan efusiva que ni notó mi presencia y tal vez ni la de mi tío, hablaba sin parar acerca del aspecto de Bella que lucía como una chica sacada de una novela de Jane Austen. Mi tío Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

–Renée, es hora de bajar. –creo que ahí Renée se dio cuenta de las personas que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar.

–Bueno, Charlie, pero que ¡aspecto tan guapo! –dijo con sorpresa Renée

–Es cosa de Alice. –respondió mi tío.

Luego ella me miró a mí, sus ojos se volvieron como platos, llevándose sus manos hacia su cara.

–Por dios… ¿Eres… eres la hija de Ben? –asentí. –Pareces el clon de Rose, luces exactamente igual a ella, a excepción de los ojos que son iguales a los de Ben. Luces hermosa querida.

–Gracias.

–Renée tienes que bajar. –insistió el tío Charlie.

–Pero ¿ya es la hora? –dijo Renée para si misma. –Ha ido todo tan rápido. Me siento un poco mareada. –dijo nerviosa. –Dame un abrazo antes de que baje, con mucho cuidado, a ver si voy a estropear algo. –pidiéndole a Bella.

Renée la abrazó de manera cariñosa por la cintura, a veces sentía celos de Bella de que tuviera una madre. Después de que se precipitó hacia la puerta, hacia Bella otra vez; resulta que se le había olvidado, como tradición, darle algo viejo y azul, le dieron dos peinetas de plata con zafiros azules, pertenecía de nuestra abuela Swan y por ultimo algo usado de Alice, la liga blanca… ni quería saber porque tenía una. Luego de estar listo todo, Renée salió, quedándome con Alice, Bella y el tío Charlie; Charlie buscó las flores de Bella y ella se levantó temblando, cogiendo de manera torpe las flores.

Nos encaminamos a nuestras posiciones, en el camino intentamos calmar a Bella de sus nervios. Mientras nos acercábamos, se escuchaba con más claridad las voces de la gente en el patio. Luego de unos momentos empecé a escuchar una leve música clásica, indicando que la novia estaba a punto de hacer aparición.

–Es nuestro turno. –me indicó Alice y yo asentí. Después se giró a Bella– Cuenta hasta cinco y sígueme.

Me acerqué a mi prima y le di un abrazo rápido antes de bajar.

–Vas a estar bien. –le dije en un intento de calmarla y ella asintió nerviosa.

Me fui detrás de Alice bajando las escaleras y saliendo hacia el patio. Una vez en el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia, tuve que controlar que no se me cayera la mandíbula, todo estaba lleno de distintas flores blancas: suelo, asientos, e inclusive habían flores guindando sobre nosotras y las personas. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre nosotras de forma expectante a lo que venía después.

A lo lejos vi a un Edward con su rostro casi severo, a su lado se encontraba un sonriente Carlisle mirando hacia mi dirección. Apenas mis ojos se posaron en él, sonrió más aún y en sus ojos había un destello de admiración. Se veía tan guapo con ese traje, tan… sexy, haciendo que mis descontroladas hormonas hiciera que pensara en cosas sucias.

 _Prometiste comportarte…_

Me coloqué a un lado de Alice esperando que apareciera Bella. Cuando finalmente hizo acto de presencia, todas las personas se levantaron de donde estaban, fijando su vista en Bella acompañada de Charlie y vi como Edward sonreía al ver a su futura esposa, esto me hizo sonreír más. Bella llegó al altar, Edward extendió su mano y Charlie la entregó a él de forma tradicional.

Una vez que el padre de Angela (cuya persona era los que los iba a casar) ordenó que nos sentáramos, vi como Carlisle se sentaba a un lado de una mujer que no había visto en mi vida y esta cogiéndole la mano a Carlisle. Sentí furia al ver esto… si estaba celosa. Puse mi mejor rostro, fui a sentarme del lado de la familia y amigos de Bella como si no pasara nada.


	17. Capítulo 17: Perfecto Control de mis

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Perfecto Control de mis Emociones**

Durante toda la ceremonia, prestaba bastante atención a la pareja que se estaba casando, pero era imposible no olvidar esa escena de Carlisle con aquella mujer.

 _¿Por qué sentía tantos celos?_

 _Carlisle había declarado su amor hacia mí hace una semana atrás… Pero yo no…_

 _Pero la forma en que esa mujer le cogía la mano a Carlisle y la forma que jugueteaba… se notaban que había algo más…_

 _Me sentía herida…_

Luego de que la ceremonia terminó, todos nos fuimos a una carpa sobre una plataforma llena de mesas colocada cerca de donde estábamos, empezando el inicio de la fiesta de recepción.

Se estaba empezando a formar una fila para felicitar a la pareja, nosotros nos acercamos. Mientras esperaba, me fije un grupo de personas con rasgos similares a los Cullen, pálidos y de ojos dorados, supuse que era su familia también. Luego de un rato, llegamos nosotros para la pareja recién casada.

–¡Felicidades chicos! –fui la primera en felicitarlos a ambos, le dedicándoles una alegre sonrisa.

–Gracias Angie. –respondió Bella, recibiendo una sonrisa igualmente por parte de la pareja. Me giré a Edward.

–Sé que no es mi asunto, pero no le hagas daño a Bella o sino te las veras conmigo. –vi como Edward aguantaba la risa.

–Prometo que la protegeré con mi vida. –puso su mano en el pecho y se inclinó un poco hacia mi dirección, saludándome como un caballero. Esto me hizo sonreír.

 _Hay veces que Edward se comporta como en la época Victoriana… es gracioso a veces…_

–Y eso no es asunto tuyo. –escuché a Robert decir de forma severa. Se acercó a Edward ofreciéndole la mano. –Los felicito a ambos. –dijo el hipócrita de mi hermano. Recibió un "Gracias" por parte de la pareja. –Si necesitan un abogado–sacó una tarjeta de su cartera, entregándosela a Edward. Ya empezó con su negocio. –, estoy disponible. –finalizando con una sonrisa. –Soy muy bueno. –esto me hizo voltear los ojos.

–Gracias por la oferta Robert. –dijo Edward de manera amable a mi hermano.

–Definitivamente parecen hermanos ustedes dos. –escuché a mis espaldas a Daniel. Al girarme vi que mi hermano no dejaba de mirarnos a mi y a Edward. –Creo que quisiste tener el pelo de Edward. –finalizó en tono burlón y lo que hice fue refunfuñar. –¿Qué? –preguntó de manera inocente. –Ambos tienen el cabello naranja, aunque… ya tu cabello se ve más claro…

–Daniel. –me quejé. Vi como Bella y Edward reían.

–No han perdido la costumbre. –comentó Bella. –Siempre han sido así desde que tengo memoria. Tal cual como Emmett. –agregó Bella.

–Disculpa mi mala educación, pero es que el cabello zanahoria de mi hermana llama la atención…–dijo haciéndose el horrorizado.

–Daniel. –volví a quejarme y él sin prestarme atención.

–Felicidades a los dos. –mi payaso hermano felicitando a la pareja, ambos respondieron con un "gracias". Luego se giró hacia su esposa y mi sobrino. –Esta es mi esposa Sarah y mi hijo Max. –Edward le ofreció su mano a mi cuñada y mi sobrino de tímido no quiso ni siquiera cogerle la mano o darle una mirada. –Espero que no te haya ofendido con mi comentario.

–No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Mi hermano Emmett tiene la misma personalidad que tú, sin ofender. –en eso veo que Carlisle se acerca a nosotros junto sus hijos y esa mujer.

–Felicidades. –Carlisle se acerca a Edward y Bella para abrazarlos. Ambos respondiendo un "Gracias".

–Carlisle, te presento al miembro faltante de mi familia por parte de mi padre. –comentó Bella señalando a mi cuñada y mi sobrino. Mi hermano se encargó en presentar a su familia, la familia Cullen-Hale, vieron con ternura a mi sobrino.

–De nuestro lado, ella es la única que no han conocido. –informó Alice. Ella se acercó a la mujer que estaba cerca de Carlisle. –Ella es Esme, nuestra madre adoptiva.

Apenas dijo esto, tuve que controlar que mis emociones no salieran a relucir, sentía una gran rabia. Vi como Jasper me miraba fijamente e hice en lo posible de evitar su mirada, pero esto no duró mucho porque por alguna razón extraña me sentí calmada. Ella se acercaba a nosotros presentándose con apretones de manos y sonrisas dulces de su parte.

–No sabía que estaba casado Doctor Cullen. –respondió mi padre.

–No lo estoy –respondió de manera educada. –, solo somos buenos amigos. Ella me ayudo con el proceso de adopción de mis hijos y ellos vieron a Esme como su figura materna.

–Esme Platt. –me ofreció su mano y con mucho esfuerzo la cogí. –Los niños y Carlisle me han hablado mucho de ti. –me dijo de manera maternal.

La mujer era un poco más alta que yo y esbelta, cabello castaño acaramelado, con el típico rasgo de todos los Cullen, pálida y ojos dorados.

–Espero que sea bueno. –forzando una sonrisa.

Al terminar aquella incomoda presentación, mi familia y yo nos fuimos a nuestras mesas. Por fuera me veía sumamente tranquila, feliz por la nueva familia Cullen-Swan, pero por dentro… quería cortarle la mano a esa tal "Esme" que a cada rato ponía su mano en alguna parte del cuerpo de Carlisle.

Luego de que todos los invitados felicitaran a la pareja, estos mismos si deseaban podían decirle unas palabras a los recién casados delante del público. A mi mala suerte, al ser una de las Damas de Honor de Bella, tenía que hablar obligatoriamente en la tarima. Esto me terminaba de hacer el día un poco más desagradable.

La primera en hablar fue Alice, luego Renée (que prácticamente cantó con una desafinada voz), Charlie, hasta que llegué yo…

Me fui hacia el micrófono, lo ajustaron a mi tamaño, toda la gente me veía y esto me ponía nerviosa.

–Primero que nada… no sabía que tenía que hacer esto. –admití con nerviosismo. –Pero al ser la Dama de Honor, tengo que dar mi discurso. –respiro hondo y vi a mi familia dándome ánimos para hablar, para luego cometer el error de mirar a Carlisle sentado al lado de esa mujer que no dejaba de soltar su mano. Sacudí mis pensamientos y empecé. –Bella, para mí siempre haz sido como una hermana mayor, cuidándome en los momentos más felices y tristes de mi vida. –suspiré. –Al verte casada con el que va a envejecer contigo, me pone muy feliz y a ambos les deseo mucha… felicidad. –vi como Edward y Bella sonreían. –Te quiero hermana. –levanté mi copa hacia ellos, las personas del lugar repitieron la acción. Vi como Bella se limpiaba los ojos de la emoción.

Me bajé de la tarima y fui a mi mesa, en el camino vi como Bella me articulaba "Te quiero"; después de mí fueron hablar el resto de los Cullen y los mejores amigos de Bella. La ceremonia continuó cuando el pastel fue picado por los novios y ambos se daban su trozo de pastel, mientras eran acribillados por flashes de cámaras, incluida la de mi padre. Luego, Bella hizo el típico concurso de "arrojar el ramo" haciendo que cayera en una sonrojada Angela, para después ver el espectáculo de Edward quitándole la liga a una Bella con el rostro literalmente rosado haciendo que algunos de nosotros nos riéramos hasta llorar de la reacción de mi prima, el ganador de la liga fue Mike.

Cuando empezó la música, como tradición, los primeros en bailar eran los recién casados, y luego la pareja con sus respectivos padres. Poco a poco los invitados fueron uniéndose, Daniel con su esposa e hijo, Robert con una compañera de trabajo del tío Charlie y yo con papá. Me gustaba bailar de en vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces bailaba a escondidas de la gente. La canción cambió y pasé a bailar con Edward.

–Fue muy bonito lo que dijiste de Bella. –dijo de manera amable mientras bailábamos.

–Gracias. –exclamé. –Hablo en serio Edward, cuida mucho a Bella. Ella es como una hermana para mí.

–Lo haré. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo a su lado me sentía muy torpe, él bailaba demasiado bien. Luego de tres canciones y tres personas distintas, vi como Carlisle se acercaba a mí, sin darle tiempo cogí al primer hombre que tenía más cerca para bailar. Emmett.

–Hola enana numero dos. –saludándome de forma burlona mientras bailábamos. –Creo que no formaríamos una buena pareja de baile y más por lo pequeña que eres.

–No me importa Gran Oso. –contesté de manera burlona.

Vi como Emmett pasaba su mirada a mí y a alguien que estaba detrás mí.

–Creo que deberías bailar con Carlisle. –dijo casi en susurro. –El hombre ha intentado bailar contigo.

–No gracias. –respondí mientras me daba una vuelta.

–¿Estás celosa por Esme? –preguntó curioso. Había descubierto la razón del porqué huía de él. No iba a dejar descubrirme por ese hecho.

–No. –respondí meneando la cabeza levemente.

–Si en realidad no lo estás, deberías bailar aunque sea una sola vez con él.

–Está bien.

Una vez que terminó la canción, justamente detrás de mí estaba Carlisle.

–¿Me concede este baile señorita? –preguntó como un caballero, extendiéndome la mano. Mi furia, se había ido solo un poco. Cogí su mano y ambos empezamos a bailar. –Estás hermosa hoy.

–Gracias. –respondí seca, teniendo mi vista a otro lado. De refilón vi como Carlisle me miraba de forma extraña.

–¿Estás molesta?

–No. –respondí mientras me daba una vuelta.

–Parece que lo estás.

–Pero no lo estoy. –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

–Esme es una amiga…

–¿Amiga o ex esposa? –pregunté de manera acida. Este suspiro de tristeza antes de responder. Ese suspiro lo decía todo.

–Ex esposa. –respondiendo, esto no hizo que cambiara mi "pacífica" actitud. –Actualmente no tengo nada con ella, solo somos buenos amigos y tenemos contacto por nuestros hijos. –su explicación hizo que tragara grueso y siguiera mi actuación.

–Bueno, en mi opinión parece que quiere algo más contigo. No se despega de ti. –admití de manera amarga.

–Es porque me tiene cariño. –respondió. Vi como su ceño se arrugó. –No te pongas celosa Angel…–lo interrumpí.

–No lo estoy Carlisle. –le insistí.

–Claro que si. –giré mi vista hacia él.

–No lo estoy –volví a insistir. –, de hecho te deseo lo mejor del mundo con ella. No sé por qué te divorciaste de ella. –cuando terminó la música me separé de él y me fui a bailar con otra persona.

Para olvidar lo que tenía, empecé a bailar con otras personas y hablar… divertirme de manera general. Pero todavía sentía aquella mirada de Carlisle sobre mí, no le di importancia a su mirada, estaba furiosa con él; y cada vez que mi vista se posicionaba en él, lo encontraba hablando amistosamente con "Esme". En medio de mi conversación con los amigos de Bella, Jasper me invitó a bailar.

–No te ofendas, pero no me imaginé que me sacaras a bailar. –le dije con una sonrisa pequeña.

–Te saqué a bailar porque ya te siento un poco parte de la familia. –admitió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. –Terminaste siendo una hermana pequeña para mí.

–Gracias Jasper. –alegrándome por lo que me dijo.

Al principio la relación de ambos era tensa, casi nunca me hablaba y casi siempre me veía con severidad. Poco a poco empezamos tratarnos y más que teníamos en común el hablar de historia, haciendo así que ya no sintiera miedo por su mirada, sino una extraña calma y confianza.

–Ya pronto dejaré de ir a casa a verlos, todos ustedes irán a la universidad. –le comenté triste.

–Tienes a Carlisle, puedes ir a visitarlo. –agregó.

–No lo quiero molestar Jasper. –comenté falsamente. Él suspiró.

–¿Sabes? El tiempo en que no estabas en Forks, se te extrañaba mucho, especialmente Carlisle. Él si que extrañaba que estuvieras siempre rondando por su estudio cogiendo algún libro, así no le dirigieras la palabra. –me afirmó. Me daba la impresión de que él sabía algo sobre Carlisle y yo.

–Se acostumbrará a no tenerme cerca Jasper. Algún día no estaré más aquí en Forks. –comenté como si fuera un hecho.

–No lo hará Angie, le diste una vuelta a su mundo. –su tono de voz me indicaba un mensaje escondido sobre Carlisle.

Tal vez eran cosas locas de mi cabeza, pero me dio a entender ÉL sabe si sabe claramente lo que sucede entre Carlisle y yo.

–Ya yo no seguiré dándole más vueltas a su mundo. –con esto me solté de su agarre, alejándome de él.


	18. Capítulo 18: Despedidas

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Despedidas**

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y serenarme de todas las emociones que sufrí hoy. Fui hacia la casa, me senté en las escaleras que iban hacia la puerta de la cocina.

 _Definitivamente tenía que alejarme de Carlisle si no quería salir herida…_

No sé cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que estaba aquí, mis brazos se encontraban apoyados en mis rodillas y mi rostro oculto entre ellas. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y relajada por el sonido del bosque que me sobresaltó una mano fría en uno de mis hombros.

–Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Alice. –Sabes que estás arruinando tu vestido ¿no? –me levanté de las escaleras.

–Disculpa Alice.

–No importa. –suspiró. –Ve a mi cuarto, buscaré a Renée y luego a Bella. Tenemos que cambiarle el vestido porque ella necesita irse a su Luna de Miel. –ordenó.

–¿Me vas a decir dónde es la Luna de Miel? –pregunté.

–Después que se vaya Bella. –respondió mientras se iba otra vez a la fiesta. Esto hizo que girara los ojos.

Alice no me quería decir dónde se iba a ir Bella, porque según ella, yo era muy manipulable con Bella y mi prima sabía que botones tocar para hacerme hablar. Era la verdad.

Al llegar, minutos después llegó Renée; mientras esperábamos a la novia, ambas empezamos a hablar y actualizarla de lo que he hecho con mi vida. Cuando llegaron Alice y Bella, las tres empezamos a desvestirla, quitarle las horquillas del pelo y colocarle un vestido azul.

Después de que Renée se despidiera de Bella, me acerqué a ella para darle un abrazo.

–Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste Angie. –refiriéndose a las palabras que le dediqué a ella y Edward. Especialmente a ella.

–Lo noté. –respondí. – Ya me dirás tú o Alice a donde vas de Luna de Miel. –exclamé en tono de broma. Ella se alejó de mí sorprendida.

–¿No lo sabes? –preguntaron Bella y Renée al mismo tiempo. Negué con la cabeza.

–Alice dice que sabes como sacarme información. –ella río y miró a Alice, luego a mí. –¿Prometes algún día visitarme? –apenas hice esta pregunta vi levemente en sus ojos algo de tristeza.

–Lo prometo. –volvió abrazarme antes de salir de la habitación.

Las cuatro bajamos y llegamos al porche; una vez que Bella terminó con las despedidas, los novios bajaron las escaleras más o menos rápido mientras Edward escudaba a Bella de la lluvia de arroz que les lanzábamos a ellos. La ultima imagen que tuve de ella fue gritándonos "Te quiero" desde el auto de Edward.

Luego que la pareja se fue, se continuó la fiesta. Como podía, evitaba a Carlisle y casi todo el resto de la noche me la pasaba en la mesa con mi familia, rechazando seguir bailando.

De pronto, en medio de mi conversa con conocidos del pueblo, me dio una necesidad fisiológica. Luego de disculparme con las personas con las que estaba hablando, caminé hasta la casa y fui al baño.

Una vez terminé de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, me vi en el espejo para comprobar que todavía estaba bien arreglada y hasta los momentos, todo estaba bien. Al abrir la puerta me conseguí a Carlisle fuera del baño, rápidamente entró al lugar y nos encerró, en el momento en que iba a gritar él me acalló besándome, haciendo que olvidara todo odio hacia él y dejé llevarme por el momento. Una vez que nos separamos para buscar aire, Carlisle cogió mi rostro con ambas manos y juntó su frente con la mía.

–Esme no es nada para mí, solo es la madre de mis hijos. –musitó.

–¿Entonces porque ella te coge la mano y tú lo permites? –musité molesta.

–Recuerda que ella es la madre de mis hijos, solo tengo una simple amistad con ella por mis hijos. –insistió.

No me gustaba la forma en que esa mujer tocaba a Carlisle, esa tal Esme se le notaba que buscaba otras intenciones con mí… Mierda… Carlisle no era nada para mí… ni siquiera me ha preguntado si quiero ser su novia… ¿Acaso las personas maduras preguntan eso?

–Igual odio que ella se te acerque mucho a ti y te toque. –le dije molesta nuevamente. –Ella quiere algo más contigo…

–Ya te dije que solo mantengo una amistad con ella por mis hijos…–insistió.

–Ya eso lo sé, lo que te digo es que ella quiere algo contigo Carlisle ¿Acaso no lo ves? –insistí alterada.

–Tanto ella como yo no queremos volver Angel. Nuestra relación como una pareja casada no funcionó, pero acordamos ser amigos por el bienestar de nuestros hijos, ya te lo dije. –explicó molesto.

–Tampoco me dijiste que estabas divorciado. –mi molestia iba aumentando.

–Porque no lo vi necesario. –ya Carlisle estaba en el mismo animo que yo. –Eso pasó hace años y apenas estamos empezando hablarnos de nuevo. –suspiré molesta y me acerqué a la puerta para salir de allí, pero Carlisle me detuvo. –¿A dónde vas?

–Prefiero irme antes de que en realidad diga cosas de las que me pueda arrepentir. –le comenté molesta. Su rostro ya no se encontraba molesto sino más bien triste.

–Lo lamento mucho. –sus palabras y rostro en vez de calmarme un poco, lo que hicieron fue alterarme más de lo que estaba.

–¡No digas que lo lamentas porque no sé si creerte! –esto hizo que Carlisle me soltara y me mirara preocupado. –Algo que he aprendido en mis cortos 16 años es no creer mucho en hombres divorciados. –dije de manera severa, haciendo que Carlisle levemente se echara hacia atrás por mi comentario. Ahora estaba arrepentida de mis palabras.

Corrí hasta fuera de la casa, lejos de Carlisle. Dejé de correr cuando ya estaba cerca de la carpa donde se celebraba la fiesta y actué como si no hubiera pasado nada, momentos después llegó Carlisle con un rostro imposible de descifrar y este se sentó alejado de Esme.

Con energías renovadas, seguí hablando con algunos de la fiesta y como forma de venganza semi-coqueteé con algunos chicos de mi edad, hasta bailé con algunos de ellos, obteniendo algunas miradas sobre mí, especialmente una mirada asesina de Carlisle que este trataba de disimular y esa mujer intentaba calmarlo.

Ya llegando cerca a la medianoche, decidimos irnos debido a que mi sobrino Max no podía coger sereno y que ya todos estábamos cansados. Ya quería irme de aquí, no soportaba ver a Carlisle con esa mujer a la que le quería arrancar su hermoso cabello.

Una vez que nos despedimos de los Cullen (con un momento incomodo por parte de Carlisle y yo) y de varios conocidos, nos fuimos a nuestra casa. Al llegar, me quité los zapatos dentro del auto y caminé descalza hasta la casa. Una vez que llegué a mi cuarto, me quité toda la ropa y me puse el pijama. Apenas toqué la cama me dormí…

… _–Por eso ningún chico se acerca a ti, eres bastante fea, satánica y media-huérfana. –empezó a denigrarme Samantha. –Personas como tú nadie las quiere en esta sociedad, son inútiles._

 _Rachel y Gwen me cogieron de los brazos y me hicieron mirar al campo de futbol… Ahí vi a Carlisle y Esme besándose como si no hubiera mañana…_

 _–Ahí tienes satánica… tú nunca serás de él… eres muy fea para poder ser su novia. –escuché decir Samantha… ella tenía razón. No era chica para Carlisle…_

 _–No deberías existir. –comentó Gwen._

 _–¿Saben que le hacen a las personas como tú? –preguntó Rachel. –Las asesinan…_

 _Sin esperarlo empezaron acuchillarme en varias partes de mi cuerpo… dolía mucho… sentí como me desvanecía con la imagen de Carlisle y Esme besándose… ¡Basta!... ¡BASTAAAAAAAA!_

Sentí como mi cuerpo se levantaba de la cama y abrí mis ojos de manera forzosa. Todavía era de noche, mi respiración estaba agitada y sudaba frío, verificaba si estaba en el mundo real y si lo estaba. Vi hacia la ventana y la vi abierta, de mala gana me levanté y la cerré.

 _Estúpida ventana… a veces se abría sola…_

* * *

– _Vamos Angie, nos divertiremos Rosalie, tú y yo haciendo cosas de chicas._ –rogaba Alice a través del auricular de mi teléfono.

Había regresado ayer de unas mini-vacaciones en California, me había ido con mis hermanos al día siguiente de la boda, como siempre, tenía una cita con la psicóloga y me quedé por allá por casi dos semanas. Durante todos esos días, Carlisle me mandaba mensajes de disculpa y me llamaba, yo no atendía. Lo am… lo quería mucho, pero estaba molesta con él porque no me dijo nada de que era divorciado y que se dejaba manosear por su ex mujer.

Con mi psicóloga, me dijo que estaba mejorando, que se notaba que estaba más segura de mi misma y no me veía tan afectada como hace unos meses atrás, que si seguía así posiblemente el mes que viene sería mi última sesión. Ojalá lo fuera, ya no quería venir más a las sesiones y no aguantaba estos viajes tan largos cada mes.

–No sé Alice… no quiero molestar y además es domingo. –dije en tono de disculpa. No quería decirle la verdadera razón del porqué no quería ir allá.

En cierta manera no quería ir a la casa Cullen porque entre hoy y mañana regresaba Will, así que prefería molestarlo (así estuviera cansado) que ir a esa casa y ver a Carlisle con esa mujer. Si, según me enteré, esa mujer todavía está allí.

– _Por favor, prometo que lo pasarás bien._ –rogó nuevamente. – _También para que no estés aburrida en tu casa, sé que odias los domingos._

 _Nadie se podía resistir a la enana…_

–De acuerdo Alice, pasaré por allá a las siete ¿si? –respondí vencida.

– _Está bien, te prometo de verdad que la pasarás de maravilla._

Luego de avisar a papá mis planes para hoy, este accedió y seguidamente empecé arreglar mis cosas para la pijamada de hoy. Una vez que arreglé todo, pasé el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos hasta que fuera las 6:30 de la noche, que me arreglé para ir a la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar, sin necesidad de tocar el timbre, Alice me recibió con un abrazo, al entrar vi a los chicos viendo un partido de beisbol y los saludé, pero estos me saludaron levemente porque estaban concentrados en el partido haciendo que girara los ojos y soltara una risa.

–Por cierto, ¿A dónde rayos se fue Bella? –le pregunté mientras caminábamos, hacia el cuarto de Alice.

–Se fue a una isla privada que tenemos en Brasil. –apenas dijo esto mi mandíbula cayó y miré sorprendida a Alice.

–…Se nota que ustedes… tienen dinero.–dije casi en susurros.

–Si, pero igual nos gusta la vida tranquila y ser personas comunes. –comentó tranquila.

–…Bueno, es que… a ustedes se les nota con mucho dinero desde que entran a su casa. –recalqué.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que somos unos _Snobs_. –acotó Alice. –Somos normales y buenas personas, pero como nos consideran un poco raros y con dinero… siempre hablan mal de nosotros. –añadió con un deje de tristeza.

–Mi primera impresión de ustedes fue que tenían mucho dinero, pero no que eran _Snobs_. De hecho creo que ustedes son mejores personas que muchos de los que viven aquí. –comenté para subirle el animo. –Además, siempre he tenido en mi cabeza que el dinero es una felicidad momentánea, que el amor y felicidad que recibes de tus seres queridos siempre quedará. –Añadí.

–Gracias y por eso nos caes bien, eres una persona con un corazón de oro. No muchos tienen esa simpleza y madurez que tienes. –el elogio de Alice me hizo sonreír.

–Gracias Alice.

Al llegar a su habitación, ya Rosalie estaba allí y empezamos hacer cosas de chicas con música Pop al fondo. Primero, las chicas y yo empezamos a pintarnos las uñas, a mí lamentablemente me tocó pintarme las uñas de Rosa Barbie y los pies de fucsia neón (este era pasable); luego de esto las chicas me pidieron que les enseñara algo de modelaje, cosa que las tres nos colocamos tacones altos, yo les indicaba como caminar y posar, yo lo vi innecesario ya que ellas siempre llamaban la atención por su belleza así caminaran jorobadas y como unos hombres; una vez que nos cansamos de tanto modelar, las chicas me convencieron arreglar mi cabello y dejármelo natural.

Después de ser lavado y secado con un extraño aparato para cabellos rizados, me vi al espejo. Me vi muy distinta, no parecía yo.

–Te ves muy distinta con el cabello rizado. –comentó Alice. –No te pareces en nada a la Angie que conozco, pero admito que luces más bonita así.

–Me cuesta un poco reconocerte con el cabello rizado. –admitió Rosalie. –De hecho, el cabello rizado te queda mucho mejor que tu cabello lacio.

–Gracias por arreglarme el cabello chicas. –agradeciéndole. –Al menos ustedes si pudieron manejar este desastre. –señalando mi cabello.

–No es un desastre. –puntualizó Rosalie. –Tienes que saber como controlarlo.

–¡Deberíamos enseñarle al resto la nueva Angie! –comentó Alice emocionada.

–No Alice…–empecé a decirle avergonzada, pero Alice me interrumpió cogiéndome de la muñeca, haciendo que me levantara del asiento.

Una vez abajo, Rosalie y Alice llamaron a todos los que se encontraban en la casa. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los chicos, Esme y por ultimo Carlisle que no lo había visto desde que llegué; al momento en que me vieron, no me reconocieron por unos momentos.

–Les presento a la nueva Angie. – Alice haciéndome una presentación como si fuera un nuevo producto.

–Es solo mi cabello natural. –dije entre dientes avergonzada y evitando la mirada de todos.

–¿Dónde está Angie? Yo no te conozco. –bromeó Emmett. –Te ves bien Angie.

–Me gusta más esta versión de Angel. –comentó Jasper. –Te queda bien el pelo rizado.

–Te ves bien querida. –comentó "Esme" con una sonrisa.

Carlisle no decía nada, solo se me quedaba mirando con boca abierta impresionado mientras que yo huía de su mirada.

–Te ves… bien. –creo que nadie esperaba esa respuesta.

Luego de ser "el nuevo producto de Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale", las tres decidimos ver películas, cogimos algo de comida de la nevera y una que otra fritura, más gaseosas; las tres nos instalamos en la sala y elegimos las películas a ver. En el proceso de pre-maratón de películas, se unió el resto de la familia; entre todos decidimos ver primero dos películas rosas (una me hizo llorar y la otra me desagradó), luego dos películas de terror (esto no me gustó para nada, me la pasé con el rostro oculto en el hombro de Jasper) y por ultimo dos de comedia… que ni las llegué a ver porque me había quedado dormida. Me había dado cuenta de este detalle cuando desperté en un cuarto y no en la sala.

El sueño se me había quitado y tenía sed. Decidí levantarme y buscar algo para beber, así fuera gaseosa sin gas. Cuando salí de mi habitación, todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera ver… me daba un poco de miedo el ambiente…

 _Recuerda lo que dijo papá… los monstruos no existen… témele a los vivos…_

En el camino hacia el piso inferior, vi que el estudio de Carlisle estaba con las luces encendidas y con la puerta semi-abierta, se podía escuchar una conversación dentro de la habitación. Mi curiosidad me mataba, así que me acerqué un poco y vi a Carlisle con Esme hablando de algo.

–…yo te amo Carlisle, elígeme a mí. –escuché la voz de esa mujer y luego escuché un suspiro.

–Esme… yo también te amo y te aprecio más de lo que piensas. –escuché hablar a Carlisle. Sentí como el aire dejaba mis pulmones. –Nosotros tuvimos un hermoso matrimonio, disfrute cada momento contigo. –Sentí como mi corazón se despedazaba y se volvía polvo. –Te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado con la crianza de mis hijos. –Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, quería irme de allí y dejar de escuchar, pero simplemente no podía. –Pero…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el acercamiento de… Esme estaba besando a Carlisle y él… correspondía el beso…

–¿Ves que todavía me quieres? Me correspondiste el beso.

–Esme…–vi como él ponía sus manos en los hombros de Esme… como lo hacía conmigo… y la misma mirada…

Sentía como se derrumbaba mi mundo, ya no podía detallar que decían, empezaba a respirar de manera acelerada… hasta que me hizo reaccionar un gemido de dolor… el mío…

Volví a reaccionar cuando abrieron la puerta del estudio y vi a Esme agarrando la mano de… y él… su rostro estaba contrariado… él… se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer y se soltó rápido de ella…

–Ang…

–¡NO! –le grité. Mi respuesta lo hizo detenerse.

Como pude, corrí hacia mi habitación escuchando mi nombre detrás de mí. Al llegar, cerré la puerta con seguro y corrí hacia la cama, donde ahogué mi llanto con las almohadas.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo una triple actualización de la historia.**

 **Todo iba de maravilla, muuuy de maravilla, hasta que llegó Esme para poner algo de drama a la cosa. ¿Qué creen que sucederá despues de que Angie viera esto? ¿Volverán a estar juntos otra vez?**

 **Para el próximo capítulo podrán leer el punto de vista de Carlisle (¡al fin! *grita*), será bastaaaaaaante largo ya que será un resumen de todos los anteriores.**

 **En mi blog pondré como lucía Angel en la boda, recuerden que el link está en mi perfil. También, para las que no lo saben, hice un grupo en Facebook llamado BellaFantasia World donde publicaré cosas de mis historias (tanto Wattpad como FanFiction) y estar mejor comunicada con ustedes, pueden buscarme en Facebook o copiar el link en mi perfil. Recuerden juntar los espacios, tanto el Blog como el grupo de Facebook.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, me ayudan a continuar**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Capítulo 19: Alma Faltante

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Alma Faltante**

Agosto se convirtió en Marzo rápidamente, hubieron varias dificultades en la familia: Bella había salido embarazada de Edward (cosa que para nosotros era algo imposible que ocurriera), ella luchó para tener aquel bebé arriesgando su vida y sorprendentemente tuvo en un 11 de Septiembre a Renesmee, luego de que nació mi nieta, Bella fue inmediatamente convertida; nuestra felicidad no duró mucho porque observamos el rápido crecimiento de la nueva integrante y decidimos investigar sobre esto, pero sin resultados; luego nuestra prima Irina confundió a Renesmee con un niño inmortal, informándole a los Volturi lo sucedido haciendo que viajáramos por todo el mundo para demostrar que mi nieta era una hibrida y cuando llegó el encuentro con los Volturi todo se aclaró y supimos que Renesmee pararía de crecer aproximadamente a los siete años de edad gracias a un hibrido que encontró Alice, pero lamentablemente Irina la asesinaron por "mala información y hacerlos perder el tiempo". Me sentía feliz debido a que mi familia estaba completa y junta, viviendo todos felices, pero había algo que faltaba… Aquella chica de 16 años, que movía mi mundo y corazón… Angel Swan.

Ella, desde aquel momento en que escuché su voz en el hospital me hizo sentir atraído, como el canto de una sirena llamándome… cuando la vi por poco mis rodillas flaqueaban debido a su exótica belleza. Cuando sus ojos caramelo se posaron sobre mí, era como si un gran rayo cayera e hiciera un gran cataclismo… como si ella fuera la luz que necesitaba para iluminar mi oscuridad, allí entendí que el amor que sentí una vez por Esme era insignificante, que ella solo era un débil rayo en comparación con esa humana. Pero había un problema… su olor era demasiado apetecible para mi… lo que significaba que ella era mi cantante, por suerte mis instintos por protegerla y mi fuerza de voluntad de no beber sangre humana, sobrepasaron un poco aquella sensación.

Cuando empecé hablar con ella y conocerla, su personalidad era algo que me llamaba la atención. Angel era bastante insegura de si misma, desconfiada con las personas, haciendo que sea bastante tímida; pero detrás de aquella faceta se escondía una chica bastante alegre, osada, bastante persistente al punto de ser terca y extremadamente curiosa, tanto… que analizaba y averiguaba desde el simple material de un borrador de lápiz hasta términos médicos (por supuesto, yo se lo aclaraba), su curiosidad ha hecho que mi familia y yo tengamos mucho cuidado a su alrededor, inclusive su prima Bella. Otro rasgo que me encantaba de Angie era su avidez por leer (así no terminara el libro), esto ha hecho que las pocas veces que venía a casa se la pasara en mi estudio, en vez de estar con Rosalie y Alice haciendo actividades femeninas.

Algo que nos parecía extraño, especialmente para mis tres hijos con habilidades, les era complicado usar sus poderes con Angel, pasándoles similar a Bella. Jasper siente que ella lo confunde, él siente que Angie cambia de animo en todo momento (a lo que aducimos que es porque ella es adolescente), pero su sentimiento más resaltante es la tristeza y él admira su capacidad de esconder sus sentimientos delante de las personas; con Edward solo puede ver retazos de sus pensamientos y memorias, advirtiéndonos de su gran observación; finalmente, con Alice, ella solo puede ver retazos de su futuro y de lo que pudo ver de Angel, es que ella no está lista para ser mi pareja todavía, según ella, en estos momentos Angie al tener emociones tan vivas e inestables, harían que yo cometiera locuras a tal punto de descubrirse lo que yo era, sin embargo ella contó será mi pareja cuando Angie le suceda un grave accidente que le hará cambiar su personalidad y forma de ver la vida. Mis tres hijos concordaron que en estos momentos no debería acercarme a ella, pero era inevitable.

Yo siempre la observaba de lejos y la espiaba cuando yo estaba libre del trabajo, pero un día me extrañó oler su sangre en ella con gran intensidad y pude ver que con gran detalle que ella tenía cicatrices en sus muñecas, algunas frescas y otras curadas, esto me hizo entrar en pánico debido a su salud mental y lo que le pudiera estar ocurriendo. Les pregunté a mis hijos y lo único que me respondían era que no sabían que tenía Angel; a los pocos días del descubrimiento, ella desaparece haciéndome preocupar más, pero esto no duró mucho porque me había enterado que ella estaba en California por asuntos personales. Cuando ella regresó, estaba ansioso por verla nuevamente, lo que no me esperaba era lo que le había contado a Bella sobre el porque ella estaba en Forks y su ida a California…

 _…Su relato me daba rabia y me dolía que le hubieran hecho aquel daño a mi pareja, era tanto el odio que sentía por aquellos humanos que rompí la rama del árbol donde me encontraba colgado e hiciera que las Swans sospecharan de mi presencia._

 _Mis instintos de venganza sobresalieron y corrí en dirección a California, pero varios de mi familia me detuvieron en el camino._

 _–No hagas nada estúpido Carlisle. –habló Edward alterado mientras me cogía los brazos._

 _–¡ELLOS LA LASTIMARON! –le gruñí. Emmett estaba delante de mí tratando de detenerme, al igual que Jasper, Alice y Rosalie estaban alejados de nosotros mirándome preocupadas._

 _–Lo sabemos, pero no se puede hacer nada si no queremos levantar sospechas. –comentó Jasper mientras intentaba calmarme con su habilidad._

 _–¡NO ME INTENTES CALMAR JASPER!_

 _–Carlisle eso fue reciente, al igual que el juicio. –habló nuevamente Jasper. –Si los asesinas todo se puede complicar. –sentía como Jasper intentaba nuevamente calmarme, pero sin éxito._

 _–Carlisle, sabemos como te sientes y créeme que cuando me enteré lo que le hicieron a esa pobre chica, quería ir asesinarlos a todos. –comentó Rosalie. –Pero no se puede hacer nada, se complicaría la situación._

 _–¡¿USTEDES LO SABÍAN Y JAMÁS ME LO DIJERON?! –pregunté alterado._

 _–No te dijimos porque sabíamos que te podrías así. – explicó Alice. –Ella mejorará Carlisle, si es que… mis visiones no cambian. –musitó con tristeza._

 _Cuando Alice finalizó de hablar, mi rabia pasó a miedo de lo que Angel se pudiera hacer. Al ver que no peleaba con ellos por soltarme me liberaron y caí de rodillas, a llorar las lágrimas que no tenía en mis ojos._

 _–Tengo miedo de que ella…–no podía decir la palabra en voz alta._

 _–Y nosotros también estamos preocupados por eso. –habló Jasper. –Como podemos intentamos verla de alguna forma, pero tu sabes que es difícil para nosotros. Lo único que podemos hacer es ver vigilarla…_

…desde aquel descubrimiento, la vigilaba con más atención y cada encuentro con ella yo intentaba hacerla feliz, algunos días fallaba y otros eran un éxito.

El día de la Fiesta de Graduación de Bella fue un momento agridulce. Cuando la vi en la distancia, su belleza me había embelesado y más aún verla bailar, parecía una ninfa en el lugar… tan hermosa… Pero tuve que contenerme de no matar a esos chicos hormonales que se notaban que querían aprovecharla. En medio de la fiesta vi y escuché como ella huía de alguien, terminando su carrera en mi habitación; al llegar donde se encontraba ella actuó como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que me contó algo de su triste vida en California, me dio tanto dolor verla con aquella mirada triste que no se me ocurrió otra cosa que sacarla a bailar y ella accedió, deleitándome como ella bailaba conmigo y reía por su torpeza en el baile. Todo esto cambió cuando tuve la valentía de besarla… si, besarla… aquello fue ir al paraíso y al infierno al mismo tiempo; el sabor de sus cálidos y suaves labios era adictivo, era tan placentero que sería capaz de vivir de sus besos solamente. Ella sabía lo mismo que su sangre, olor de la brisa del mar con una mezcla de frutas cítricas y dulces, haciendo que mi garganta ardiera… lo que no me esperaba era su reacción de huida, esta acción me dolió y ganándome un regaño por parte de Alice.

No la vi durante casi un mes entero, ella no me escribió ni me llamó, intenté comunicarme con ella pero sin éxito, esto hizo que me preocupara y me culpara por lo sucedido. Al enterarme de su regreso, inmediatamente fui a su casa a medianoche para verla dormir como siempre, por unos momentos no la reconocí debido a su nuevo look, la combinación de su cabello naranja y piel bronceada no le quedaba muy bien, pero a la vez me seguía pareciendo muy hermosa; todo se interrumpió cuando vi que ella se había despertado de lo que parecía una pesadilla, que inclusive ella me había visto pero ella al estar semi-dormida logré que no me descubriera. Los días siguientes sabía que ella hacía lo imposible para evitarme y no sabía el porque de su actitud, le pregunté a Alice y su forma de castigo era no decirme lo que sucedía, pero me dijo que asistiríamos al cumpleaños sorpresa de Angie planeado por Alice y la familia de mi pareja, cosa que me alegraba. Cuando fue 21 de Julio finalmente la vi y hablé con ella en persona, como siempre manteniendo mi distancia y las apariencias, sin embargo dentro de mí me deleitaba ver su actitud alegre, su sonrisa y escuchar su hermosa risa; al llegar el momento de los regalos, especialmente con mi regalo fue agridulce, al principio fue tenso pero una vez que ella vio aquel simple regalo y nuestro intercambio de palabras, todo eso se calmó dándome gran abrazo de su parte, cosa que aproveché cada segundo de el. Los días siguientes siguieron igual, ella evitándonos a toda costa, sin embargo algunos de los chicos la visitaban, no aguanté más esto y decidí ir a su casa para buscar respuestas; yo solo tenía pensado en hablar con ella, pero todo cambió al vernos solos en su casa, ella al ser una chica tan hormonal y yo simple hombre que la deseaba, Angie tomó esta vez la iniciativa y me besó, su acción me excitó y más cuando la vi expuesta ante mí, ella era tan hermosa que lucía como aquellas antiguas esculturas griegas, pero tuvimos que parar debido a lo que estábamos llegando y allí se aclaró todo sobre su actitud; me molesté con ella debido el porque no me hablaba, pero esto no duró mucho ya que sus ataques de ansiedad salieron a relucir delante de mí y tuve que meterme en papel de médico para calmarla, Angie me dijo que uno de sus métodos era cantar y cuando lo hizo… me sentía de verdad como una de esas victimas por las sirenas, tenía de verdad una increíble voz hermosa y ella no lo sabía. Ese día me prometí que no me separaría de ella ¡jamás! Que la haría feliz como sea, si tenía que cambiar algo de mí o sufrir por su felicidad, lo haría con gusto.

Nuestra relación secreta nos resultaba algo difícil de mantener, todo porque ambos teníamos que mantener las apariencias debido a los supuestos catorce años de edad física y que ella era menor de edad. Aprovechábamos los días que su padre no estaba para poder vernos o cuando venía a visitarme a casa, esos días eran… ella nuevamente me hacía sentir como un jovencito hormonal; era imposible no manosearla o frotarme contra ella, ganándome unas cuantas erecciones, lo mismo le pasaba a ella y cuando olía su humedad… más aún me era imposible no contenerme. Obviando mi atracción sexual hacia mi pareja, me agradaba estar a su lado, sea en silencio o conversando; amaba verla hablar sola, leyendo, averiguando algo que le llamaba la atención y cantar; cuando ella hacía esto ultimo, la escuchaba con máxima atención, su voz me embelesaba haciendo que me olvidara del mundo entero y de lo que era.

Todo volvió a cambiar cuando llegó Esme a la boda de Bella y Edward, allí mis tres hijos con habilidades pudieron "ver" a mi pareja claramente y según ellos, Angie no estaba muy bien ante la presencia de mi ex esposa; Esme no se separaba de mí en ningún momento y juro por Dios que quería acercarme a Angel para explicarle todo en ese momento, me dolía mucho que me rechazara y me hablara de manera seca. Así que decidido, cuando vi que ella iba hacia mi casa la seguí sin que nadie sospechara para hablar a solas con ella; le expliqué todo lo sucedido y pidiéndole disculpas, pero su reacción fue molestarse más e insultarme, sintiéndome dolido. Una vez que salí de mi estupor, regresé a la fiesta y lo que consigo es a Angie coqueteando con otros chicos, tuve que tragarme de manera amarga mis celos; los chicos intentaron calmarme, especialmente con su don cosa que le agradecí de forma silenciosa, Esme también hacía el intento de calmarme pero lo que hice fue alejarme de ella.

A los tres días de la boda, me había enterado que Angie se había ido nuevamente a California, esto me hizo sentir bastante afligido ante su partida y me alejara un poco de la familia, dedicándome a mi trabajo y estar encerrado en mi estudio. Esto no duró mucho porque dos semanas siguientes ella regresó y esta vez vino gracias a una invitación de Alice, como siempre mi hija me pidió que no me apareciera delante de ella (así sea a escondidas) pero sin ignorarla. La percibí cuando ella llegó, me tomó bastante fuerza de voluntad para no acercarme a ella, lo único que pude hacer era deleitarme con su risa, su voz al hablar y cuando ella cantaba alguna canción; de pronto escuché como las chicas llamaban a todos los que estaban en la casa, salí de mi estudio y cuando vi a Angel con el cabello rizado, pasaron dos cosas: por un momento creí que era Victoria o la hermana perdida de esta, pero al detallarla vi que era Angie con su cabello natural, su cabello la hacía ver más hermosa que con su cabello lacio; luego de esto, toda la familia decidimos ver películas con las chicas en la sala, durante todo ese momento miraba los diferentes rostros de mi pareja hasta que ella se durmió, al darnos cuenta de este detalle paramos de ver películas y aproveché ese pequeño momento para cargarla hasta su habitación y durante todo el camino no dejaba de verla; una vez que la dejé en su cama, me quedé allí observándola dormir, deseando poder acostarme a su lado y simular poder dormir. Todo estuvo de maravilla, hasta que Esme me llamó, para hablar conmigo…

Ambos decidimos hablar en mi estudio, todo era porque Esme quería retomar lo nuestro. Le expliqué que no podía porque ya tenía una pareja y esta era Angel, pero ella seguía insistiendo… hasta que Angie me vio besándome con mi ex esposa… en ese momento sentí como el suelo se abría delante de mí y mi alma se iba con ella. Mis hijos me detuvieron de perseguirla y rogarle para que me dejara explicar… pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde…

Desde ese día, Angel había cortado toda clase de comunicación con nosotros, afectando a toda mi familia, debido a que no se esperaban esa reacción de su parte. Esme se disculpó por lo sucedido y ella prometió arreglarlo, ella hizo un intento por hablar con Angie pero lo que recibió fue el gélido silencio de su parte; ninguno de mis hijos podía molestarse con Esme, debido a que ella era lo más cercano a una madre que podían tener y ella para mí fue mi mejor amiga por muchos años, pero esta vez… nuestra amistad se quebró, quedándonos entre las categorías de "personas conocidas" y "amigos".

Luego de toda aquella travesía de Bella, Renesmee y los Volturi, cuando finalmente estábamos tranquilos y felices de tener una familia completa, no pude soportar su lejanía y decidí ir a ver a Angie, pero me conseguí con la desagradable sorpresa de que ella estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo William Armstrong… con mucho dolor, le hice caso a Alice y me alejé de ella hasta que llegara el momento.

La extraño cada día de mi maldita vida, lo único que podía hacer era espiarla por aquel árbol cerca de su ventana como siempre lo he hecho desde que la vi; cada vez que la veía me dolía no poder besarla, tocarla o hablar con ella, y más cuando tenía aquellos ataques de ansiedad que no podía estar con ella para calmarla, donde veía que estaba a punto de lastimarse pero por suerte no lo hacía, hasta los momentos. Me sentía culpable por todo esto… había alejado lo que me mantenía los pies aquí…

–¡Doctor Cullen! –escuché a una enfermera llamándome mientras yo atendía un paciente. –¡Tenemos una emergencia! –había dicho alterada.

Seguí a la enfermera y vi una camilla aproximándose a la Sala de Emergencia, me preocupó al ver el padre de Angel con una mezcla de preocupación y molesto, me acerqué al ver al paciente y vi a una chica de cabello azul oscuro, con el lado derecho de su rostro amoratado y rasguñado, al igual que su brazo derecho, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando me di cuenta quién era la chica malograda, me sentía a morir… era Angel.

 _¿Quién le había hecho esto?_


	20. Capítulo 20: Siete Meses Después

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Siete Meses Después…**

Alterado, ordené a las enfermeras que le hicieran los exámenes pertinentes a Angie. Según su padre, me contó que ella había manejado la motocicleta de su novio sin casco y cayó al doblar una curva, estrellándose contra el pavimento.

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? ¿En que estaba pensando?_

Hasta los momentos tenía una pequeña herida en su frente indicándome que se había roto la cabeza, tenía su ceja y labios rotos, gran parte del lado derecho de su rostro estaba rasguñado y amoratado, y su antebrazo estaba roto, por prevención se le colocó un collarín en caso de que ella tuviera una lesión en su cuello.

Una vez hecho esto, observé que estaba fuera de peligro pero aún así me preocupaba su estado; me encargué de que tuviera una habitación para ella sola y que la atendieran de la mejor forma posible, que todo estuviera bien hecho y en orden. Mientras la preparaban para llevarla a la habitación que le había asignado, fui a mi oficina a llamar a Alice, pero quien me conseguí adentro fue a Edward y Bella que me miraban preocupados.

–¿Cómo está Angie, Carlisle? –preguntó Bella.

–Se encuentra estable, se rompió la cabeza, tiene una ceja y su labio roto, tiene la mitad de su rostro amoratado y rasguñado, y tiene su antebrazo derecho roto. –Bella se llevó sus manos hacia su boca y noté como sus ojos se aguaban pero sin que se le salieran sus lágrimas. Miré a Edward que intentaba calmar a su esposa. –¿Este era el accidente Edward? –negó con la cabeza.

–Alice no vio esto, sucedió de repente en sus visiones. –explicó preocupado. Su respuesta me hizo preocupar y luego pasé a la rabia, mis instintos de vengar a mi pareja salieron a relucir. Ambos vieron esto y se preocuparon por mi reacción. –Carlisle…

–¿Quién le hizo esto? –había preguntado de forma severa.

–Nadie Carlisle, ella condujo la moto de Will sin casco y al llegar a una curva se cayó. –explicó pero yo no le creía, Angel no era tan descuidada. –Pero esta vez si se descuidó Carlisle, como te explicó Ben, ella tuvo un accidente debido a su descuido. –insistió. –Nadie le hizo nada Carlisle. –volvió a insistir haciéndome entrar en razón.

–De hecho Carlisle…–esta vez habló Bella. –me extraña que ella no haya tomado estas precauciones, la conozco y sé que ella no sabe ni manejar una bicicleta, aunque si le hubiera gustado manejar una moto. –explicó.

Su declaración hizo que calmara mi sed de venganza. Bella conoce como a nadie más a Angel, por lo tanto me fio de su palabra.

–Déjenme ver si ya instalaron a Angel en el cuarto y la podrán ver. –les dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir. –Mientras tanto, vayan a la Sala de Espera, quisiera que le hicieran compañía a su padre. –sugerí antes de irme.

Caminé hacia la habitación que había pedido para instalar a Angel allí, mientras mis pasos iban hacia allá divagué en mis pensamientos…

 _¿Por qué Angel haría algo así? No parecen acciones de ella…_

Pregunté si ya estaba en la habitación que le asigné y una vez que me confirmaron que si me dirigí hasta allá. Al llegar, abrí la puerta de la habitación y allí la vi…

El lado derecho de su rostro amoratado, lleno de cortadas y rasguños, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado, tenía una vía en su brazo izquierdo donde se le administraba el calmante para sus dolores, un tubo delgado y traslucido en su nariz que le administraba oxigeno y se encontraba vestida con la típica bata que se le colocan a los pacientes. Ella se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, si no fuera porque su pecho se estuviera moviendo y no escuchara su corazón pensaría que ella está… Me acerqué a ella y acaricié con mucha delicadeza su malogrado rostro.

– _Amore_ … ¿Por qué cometiste ese descuido?

* * *

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que había discutido con Will y sin avisarle, cogí las llaves de su moto y de forma osada la manejé sin saber. En un principio iba bien, la adrenalina la tenía a tope como cuando manejaba carros Kart, pero todo esto acabó cuando empecé a perder el equilibrio en la curva doblando la calle y en vez de frenar, por los nervios aumenté la velocidad y al doblar … de ahí no me acuerdo más nada.

Empecé a reaccionar cuando sentí mi brazo derecho y mi cuello inmovilizado, una sensación incomoda en el interior de mi codo izquierdo y algo molestándome en la nariz. Cuando abrí los ojos, me topé con una luz fluorescente que estaba encima de mi cabeza y unos tubos transparentes sobre mí, también un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo y este me avisaba que preferiblemente no me moviera si no quería sufrir.

–Ya despertaste –escuché la voz de un hombre. Me giré un poco y era papá, su rostro mostraba que no había dormido por varias horas… o días ¿tal vez? –¡Me tenías muy preocupado señorita! –regañándome. –¿En que estabas pensando en manejar una moto? No sabes manejar una bicicleta y esa moto era muy grande para ti.

Iba hablar pero sentía mi garganta seca, le hice señas a mi padre para que me diera agua, él comprendió y me pasó un vaso de plástico con el líquido que necesitaba. Una vez me refresqué hablé.

–Tenía curiosidad en manejar una moto. –hablé débilmente.

–Tú sabes muy bien que no sabes manejar una bicicleta. –habló susurrando pero alterado.

–Lo sé papá, pero quería manejarla, así fuera menos de un minuto. –le expliqué.

–Si ibas hacer eso ¿Por qué rayos no te pusiste un casco?

–No lo pensé papi. –ahora si que me sentía culpable. Papá refunfuñó ante mi respuesta.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir Angel y aprende a manejar una bicicleta primero. –sabía que con esto había terminado mi regaño.

–Si papá –cerré por unos momentos mis ojos en señal de asentimiento. –y además, no creo que vuelva a coger una moto hasta dentro de muchos años. –avisándole.

–Eso espero señorita. –vi como se sentaba en una silla cercana a mi cama. Luego de unos momentos de silencio suspiró y me miró con ceño fruncido. –Tenías que ser mi hija, eres la más parecida a tu madre físicamente, pero en personalidad te pareces más a mí.

–¿No es que me parecía a mamá en todo? –pregunté curiosa.

–Te pareces en la gran mayoría a tu madre, pero saliste igual de osada que yo. –explicó. –Me preocupaste mucho al verte en el piso inconsciente Angel. No me molestó que manejaras una moto, me molestó que no te pusieras un casco.

–Para la próxima me pongo casco. –de pronto recordé algo. –¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

–Desde la tarde de ayer. –sorprendiéndome su sorpresa.

–¿Qué hora es? –vi como papá veía su reloj de pulsera.

–Las dos y treinta y ocho de la tarde. –respondió. Esto me preocupó porque hoy era lunes y tenía clases.

–Mis clases…

–Will se encargó de buscar tus tareas–interrumpiendo lo que decía– y creo que todo el pueblo sabe del accidente. –esto me hizo soltar un quejido y girar mis ojos. –Lo sé, ese siempre ha sido el problema de Forks… mejor dicho, de un pueblo pequeño.

–Odio eso. –dije de manera amarga.

–Yo también–concordando conmigo. –, aunque tengo que admitir que te ha hecho bien el cambio de ambiente.

–Si, eso es lo único que me gusta. –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Han pasado siete meses desde que vi a Car… _él_ besando a Esme… aquel momento que estaba grabado en fuego y acero en mis memorias. Esto siempre pasaba entre las personas divorciadas, siempre queda aquella llama del pasado.

Estos siete meses sucedieron muchas cosas… Septiembre me había quebrado, llorado y cortado toda comunicación con la familia Cullen, todo porque no quería saber absolutamente de _él_ ; me había enterado que Bella se había enfermado en su luna de miel y estaba en Atlanta en cuarentena intentando recuperarse; la mujer esa que besó a Car… _él_ , había ido a mi casa para disculparse de lo sucedido, mi respuesta fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara. A pesar de esas cosas malas, tuve mi felicidad y era que el 16 de Septiembre (tres días antes del cumpleaños de Will) mi mejor amigo y yo salimos como dos amigos, solo que al terminar el día Will me había robado un beso y yo se lo correspondí; al día siguiente decidimos ser una pareja de manera pública.

Octubre fue igual de triste, solo que esta tristeza es de hace ya cuatro años, Halloween era el día que mi madre murió. Will de siendo compasivo, durante todo ese mes me hacía feliz, sacándome risas y sonrojos, haciéndome olvidar aquel triste momento; me invitó a la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela donde me disfracé de un mimo, solo que mi rostro estaba pintado de una de las máscaras de un miembro del grupo Slipknot, esto causó bastante conmoción debido a que no me reconocieron y que tenía bastante creatividad.

En Noviembre fue el mes que más me agradó, la psicóloga oficializó que ya no eran necesarias mis sesiones, ya era libre de aquello; mis hermanos le habían regalado a papá una camioneta pick-up, por lo tanto tenía el Volvo para mi sola. También que en ese mes, tanto Will como yo decidimos ir un poco más allá que unos simples besos, cuando estábamos solos nos quedábamos en ropa interior, todavía no teníamos el valor para el sexo.

En Diciembre, mi mes favorito de todos los años, fue demasiado alegre. Will se fue nuevamente para Inglaterra el 23 de Diciembre, iba a pasar Navidades y Año Nuevo por allá, regresaba el 2 de Enero. Papá y yo decidimos pasar las Navidades aquí junto con el tío Charlie y su nueva novia, más la familia de ella (incluyendo a varios de La Push), a esto se le agregaba mis hermanos; cuando fue el día de Nochebuena, apareció Bella y Edward junto con Jacob y una niña, esto me alegró mucho y noté su gran cambio…

 _Su cabello se veía un poco más claro, sus rasgos faciales eran casi perfectos, se veía más pálida y sus ojos seguían siendo marrones pero había algo extraño en ellos, lo que más me extrañó más fue que a pesar de su tacto cálido, la temperatura de su cuerpo era frío._

Al igual que el resto de los Cullen…

 _–¿Cómo estás Bella? El matrimonio te hizo bien. –comenté en tono divertido. Ella se veía algo incomoda pero no dejaba de sonreír._

 _–Muy bien Angie, no esperaba verte aquí. –dijo con sorpresa._

 _–Hola Angie. –saludó Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla._

 _–Hola Edward. –saludé alegre. –Decidimos pasar Navidades y Año Nuevo aquí. –comenté. Luego vi a Jacob con una niña en sus brazos. –Hola Jacob. –saludé de manera alegre._

 _–Angie, te presento nuestra hija adoptiva, Renesmee. –habló Edward. Me acerqué a la niña para hablarle, luego miró a su hija. –Nessie, ella es Angel la prima de Bella._

 _–Hola Renesmee. –saludé alegre y cogí su pequeña manita, ella con una sonrisa cogió uno de mis dedos. Detallé a la niña y noté que tenía rasgos de Edward, por ejemplo su cabello broncíneo, también tenía de Bella que se notaba claramente en sus ojos._

Esto era bastante raro…

 _Luego pasó algo muy extraño, por alguna razón en mis pensamientos imaginé de la nada a Carlisle encerrado en su estudio leyendo, su mirada se encontraba triste y este suspiraba mi nombre. Inmediatamente me separaron de la niña, haciendo todo el encuentro algo extraño…_

… desde ese día, consideré la familia de Bella bastante extraña en todo sentido. Había algo raro en ellos.

En Enero, decidí hacer un gran cambio de manera general, empecé a trabajar para tener mi propio dinero (sea para la universidad y mis gastos personales); me había cansado de mi cabello broncíneo así que me lo aclaré yo misma, pasando a ser rubia y por ultimo volví a pintármelo de "Azul Atlántico", los resultados me encantaron y medio pueblo de Forks se espantara con mi pelo (algunas chicas intentaron hacérselo pero sin mucho éxito), la reacción de mi padre fue "estás loca" y de mi novio "me encanta".

Febrero fue para mí "el mes más sexual y osado" ¿Por qué esto? Porque empecé a tener sexo con Will, en un principio bastante incomodo pero luego cuando agarramos práctica ya la cosa cambió. Will a veces se escapaba a mi casa, escalando por el árbol cerca de mi ventana e introducirse a mi habitación; en otras nos poníamos muy atrevidos y teníamos sexo en lugares públicos, solo cuando teníamos muchas ganas y lejos de los ojos de la gente.

Estamos en Marzo, este mes lo consideraba lleno de aprendizajes e independencia, ya empezaba con los preparativos para estudiar en la universidad; hasta los momentos metí papeles en varias universidades de California, Seattle y Florida, todos eran cerca de casa o tenía familia en esos lugares. También empecé aprender a manejar bicicleta, pero siempre terminaba golpeada en alguna parte de mi cuerpo por las caídas; la razón de esto era porque quería manejar una moto, todo porque a Will le regalaron en su cumpleaños una motocicleta y a mi como me gustaba la adrenalina quería manejarlo, así fuera una sola vez. Will no me dejaba manejarla (hice bastante ruegos, incluyendo sexo oral, pero nada), hasta que el domingo con una discusión estúpida que tuvimos me dio el impulso de coger su moto y usarla, ya el resto es historia.

–¿Porqué me siento tan… relajada? –le pregunté.

–Es por los calmantes. –respondió papá y asentí cerrando mis ojos.

–¿Quién ha venido? –pregunté.

–Charlie, Bella y Edward junto con su hija, Jacob, todos los Cullen, Will…–enumerando los que vinieron a verme. –Tu doctor es Carlisle, por cierto. Él exigió tener tu caso y se lo agradezco, tengo más confianza con él. –eso si que no lo quería saber.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Nuevamente me retrasé con la actualización de la historia, así que se ganaron una doble actualización. La razón de esto es que estaba ocupada y no tenía la cabeza para escribir, mi momento de creatividad vino ayer Viernes que escribí apróximadamente 6 capítulos nuevos. Hasta los momentos la historia se está volviendo larga.**

 **Dejé imágenes nuevas en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), son del capítulo 19 y 20.**

 **¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de Angie cuando vea nuevamente a Carlisle?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, estos me ayudarán a seguir actualizando esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Capítulo 21: Sentimientos Encontrados

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Sentimientos Encontrados**

Al poco tiempo de haber despertado, papá tocó el botón de llamada y mientras esperábamos me contó que le dieron una semana libre para cuidarme, ya que por órdenes de Carlisle posiblemente tenga un reposo de una semana, todo depende de mi recuperación.

–Me voy a recuperar en menos de una semana papá. –acoté. –Lo que si no sé es con mi antebrazo. –añadí.

–Eso tú no lo sabes, sufriste un buen golpe en la cabeza. –resaltó.

–Por algo Will me dice Wolverine. –en eso se abre la puerta y vi que era Carlisle. Por unos instantes sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, ambos nos miramos y observé que en sus ojos había un brillo de preocupación; su aparición como tal no me afectó, pero la maquina que detecta mis latidos me descubrió, igual actué como si nada. Volví a girar la vista hacia mi papá. –La mínima herida que me hago, ya a las horas tengo una costra ¿Te acuerdas aquella quemada que me hice en la cara? No me quedó ninguna marca.

–Por lo visto ya despertaste. –habló Carlisle de manera amable. Este se acercó a los pies de la cama y cogió una carpeta, supuse que era mi historial, para luego acercarse hasta mí.

–Hola doctor Cullen. –saludamos al mismo tiempo papá y yo, la respuesta de Carlisle fue sonreír de manera amable a los dos.

–¿Cómo te sientes Angel? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí con una linterna.

–Bien, con mucho…–me hizo señas de que viera hacia su dedo mientras pasaba la linterna por mis ojos. Pude oler su esencia natural, haciendo que me calmara un poco. –dolor.

–Para eso están los calmantes, si quieres puedo pedir que te suban la dosis. –sugirió. Noté en sus ojos que estaba preocupado.

–No gracias, no quiero estar tan adormecida, de todas maneras se lo pediré a papá. –dije de manera normal, sin que me afectara su presencia o lo sucedido hace meses.

–De acuerdo. –una vez que terminó con su examen se alejó un poco de mí. –Sufriste una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, tus Rayos X mostraron que sufriste un trauma, así que tengo que ponerte bajo observación…

No sabía muy bien lo que decía, pero noté en sus ojos algo de tristeza y culpabilidad, la expresión de sus ojos me dolía, pero no podía permitirme mostrarme débil delante de él.

–Yo la mantendré vigilada. –ofreció papá.

–Yo te recomiendo que vayas a descansar Ben –ofreció de manera amable Carlisle. –, llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir y se necesita que alguien la vigile. –acotó.

Pude notar que papá estaba muy cansado, quería que se fuera a descansar, pero a la vez no quería que me dejara sola con Carlisle.

–Yo estaré aquí papá, el hospital está cerca de casa. Estaré bien. –le avisé. –Anda a dormir, comer y hacer lo que tengas que hacer, recuerda que me recupero rápido. –hice un intento de guiñar con mi ojo derecho, papá rio ante mi expresión.

–De acuerdo, pero solo me iré hasta que venga alguien acompañarte ¿De acuerdo? –en el momento en que estaba asintiendo, el doctor habló.

–Puedo cuidarla por unos momentos señor Swan, solo hasta que venga alguien a visitarla. –ofreció. –Supongo que vendrán los chicos. –vi la expresión de papá y se notaba que se debatía.

 _Que diga que no… ¡Que diga que no!_

–Está bien señor Cullen. –Mierda, no quiero estar a solas con él. Papá se acercó a mí y me dio un beso delicado en mi cabello. –Nos vemos ahora cariño.

–Adiós papi.

Vi como papá se fue y una vez que él cerró la puerta de la habitación, miré a Carlisle. En la habitación empezó a formarse una muy incomoda tensión, como si al más mínimo ruido podría empezar la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Vi como pasaba su mano por su cabello exasperado. Creo que ya sabía lo que iba a decir… doble regaño el día de hoy probablemente.

–¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no usaste casco? ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la supervivencia…? Pensaba que habías…

–Estoy bien Carlisle. –lo interrumpí. –Eso es lo más importante de todo.

–¡Claro que no estás bien! –gritó-susurró molesto. –Si solo te vieras la cara…

–¿Tienes un espejo? –negó con la cabeza. –Que mal, quería ver como había quedado. –todavía podía notar dibujado la preocupación en su rostro. –Estoy bien Carlisle, en menos de una semana andaré normal.

–No te confíes de eso. –contestó irritado, no dejé que su animo me contagiara.

–Creo que te va a sorprender mi factor regenerativo, es sorprendente. –insistí. Este me miró como si estuviera loca. –Simplemente sé que estoy bien, una caída bastante fuerte, pero estoy bien. –contesté de manera calmada. –Ya sé que no volveré a conducir una moto hasta dentro de unos laaaargos años. –le admití. –Agrega también que los calmantes están hablando por mí, ya es suficiente con que ya esté drogada, con dolor, pero es soportable. Por eso te dije que no subieras la dosis. –expliqué mi estado. Lo escuché suspirar, para luego sentarse en la silla donde estaba sentado papá.

–Me preocupaste mucho. –admitió con dolor en sus ojos.

–Mmh…–fue lo único que respondí, me daba flojera hablar.

–Hablo en serio. –respondió irritado. Lo interpretó que no le creía.

–Me dio pereza hablar Carlisle. Recuerda que me tienes drogada con calmantes. –resalté.

–¿Te bajo la dosis? –preguntó preocupado.

–No Carlisle –dije con fastidio. –, quédate tranquilo que estoy bien. –ya me exasperaba su preocupación. No debería actuar así, no somos absolutamente nada.

Estuvimos durante un buen rato mirándonos… él más que yo, debido a que me incomodaba su intensa mirada sobre mí.

–¿Podrías explicar lo de Wolverine? –preguntó curioso.

–Wolverine es un mutante que pertenece al mundo de los _X-Men_. –comencé a explicar. –El tiene una gran agilidad y destreza para pelear, tiene garras entre los nudillos de su mano y es capaz de regenerarse de inmediato. –finalicé con mi explicación de los X-Men y ahora empezaba mi relación con el personaje. –La razón del porque Will me asocia con él es porque la mínima cortada que me hago, ya a las horas siguientes se ha cerrado gran parte de la herida y muy raro que me quede rastro de ella. –él me miró sorprendido.

–Me dio curiosidad cuando dijiste que te quemaste la cara…

–Eso fue que me salpicó aceite caliente en el mismo lugar donde me duele el rostro, por suerte tuve buenos reflejos y pude cubrir mi ojo con la muñeca derecha. El dolor fue horrible y las quemadas eran casi de grado dos. –me miró espantado. –Me ocurrió a los 13 años y no me quedó rastro de aquel incidente. –asintió sorprendido.

–Entonces si es posible que te recuperes rápido.

–Es lo que digo, lo que si me va a costar es recuperarme es el brazo. –resalté fastidiada. El doctor soltó una pequeña risa debido a como me expresé.

Justo cuando él iba hablar nuevamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era Will.

–¡Despertaste! –dijo emocionado. Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me dio un leve beso en mis labios, quitando toda mi atención de Carlisle y pasó a mi novio. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Un poco drogada y adolorida, pero estoy bien. –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Am… ya que llegó Will voy a seguir trabajando. –escuché la voz del doctor casi en susurros. Estaba incomodo. –Más tarde… vendré a chequearte. –asentí levemente.

–Adiós señor Cullen. –despidiéndose Will del doctor. Una vez que se fue, dejándonos solos, Will habló. –No me gustó como te miró.

–¿Cómo me miró? –le pregunté confundida.

–Como si tu fueras de su propiedad o que estaba incomodo por mi llegada… va por ahí. –explicó.

–Creo que lo estás malinterpretando todo. –dándole poca importancia a eso. –¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Will me contó como fue su día y cuando iba a ser el baile de primavera, cosa que tal vez no vaya… todo depende de mi apariencia por el accidente. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar Edward y Bella, junto con su hija y Jacob, luego el resto de los Cullen, incluyendo Esme. Todos estuvieron preocupados por el accidente que tuve, recibiendo regaños nuevamente por toda la familia Cullen, incluyendo a mi prima; luego de tanto convencerlos de no volver hacer lo que hice, los tranquilice con las cosas estúpidas que decía debido a los calmantes. Todo estaba de lo más normal, como si no hubiera dejado de hablarles.

–Por cierto… ¿Alguien podría pasarme un espejo? –pedí. Todos se miraron y luego a mí, sin saber que hacer. –No creo que se me haya desfigurado el rostro de manera grave.

–No es eso Angie. –habló Edward. –Es que tu brazo bueno tiene una vía y tu brazo derecho tiene un yeso.

–Oh… –por eso no podía mover mi brazo derecho. –¿Alguien puede mostrarme como estoy? –pedí.

Vi como Bella sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se acercó, vi como las mirada de los presentes estaban atentos a mi reacción. Apenas asomé mi rostro en el objeto… definitivamente no era yo, pero pronto volvería a su forma original.

El lado derecho de mi cara estaba amoratado e hinchado, lleno de pequeñas cortadas y rasguños superficiales; tenía una pequeña herida en la frente que estaba cosida, al igual que mi ceja y mi labio estaba roto pero sin hilos en este.

–Me veo como para disfraz de Halloween. –los presentes se rieron por mi comentario.

–Puedo ayudarte a arreglarte para el baile de primavera. –ofreció Alice.

–Todo depende de como esté de aquí a la fecha de la fiesta Alice.

–Ir a este tipo de fiesta no es todo los días. –resaltó la enana.

–Lo sé, pero no quiero ir a una fiesta con un collarín, rostro amoratado y un yeso en mi brazo. Todo eso es muy incomodo y nada de hermoso.

–Apoyo a Angie. –habló Rosalie.

Luego llegó una enfermera avisando que se había acabado las horas de visitas, corriendo a los presentes. Durante todo el día no había llegado papá, supuse que se había quedado dormido.

–Ya sabes, para la próxima pídeme que te enseñe a manejar una moto. –avisó Jasper.

–Si, luego de que se me quite el trauma con las motos. –sonreí y este me devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente del lado bueno.

–No vuelvas a pelear con el pavimento otra vez. –comentó Emmett de forma burlona.

–No es mi culpa irme con alguien más grande que yo. –respondí siguiendo el chiste. –Para la próxima te busco para que me defiendas. –sonreí. Este soltó una risotada, pero fue acallada por un golpe en la cabeza de Rosalie. –¡Hey! No lastimes al pobre Emmett. –dije con falso regaño, haciendo que sacara de Rosalie una leve sonrisa por mi reacción.

–No te preocupes Angie, yo puedo defenderme. –dijo con orgullo antes de darme un beso en el lado bueno de mi rostro.

–Si, claro…–dijimos Alice, Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos rieran.

–Lastiman mi orgullo…–cuando empezó a quejarse como un niño pequeño, Rosalie lo interrumpió.

–Tenemos que irnos Emmett, tiene que descansar. –dijo mientras ella se acercaba hacia mí. –Recupérate pronto.

–Claro que lo haré. –dije mientras recibía de parte de Rosalie un beso en mi mejilla buena.

–Me tienes que llamar cuando te recuperes del todo ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí para despedirse.

–Si Alice. –respondí con fastidio.

–Pronto hablaremos prima. –habló Bella cogiéndome la mano izquierda, lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos para asentir. –Y no vuelvas hacer esa estupidez. –volvió a regañarme.

–Prometo que no lo haré. –insistí.

–Mejórate Angie y se más precavida. –habló Edward. Vi como Edward cogía la mano de su hija para acercarse a mí. –Despídete de Angel, Renesmee.

–Espero que te mejores pronto Angie. –dijo aquella niña tierna. –El abuelo estaba muy preocupado por ti. –esto ultimo que dijo me confundió.

–Mejoraré pronto Nessie.

–Adiós Angel, mejórate pronto. –habló Esme de manera maternal, mi respuesta fue hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez que salieron todos, me quedé con la enfermera solamente, pensando que hacer hasta que me diera sueño.

–Disculpe, pero ¿Podría encender el televisor? –le pedí a la enfermera.

–Deberías dormir. –me informó la enfermera.

–No tengo sueño. –respondí. Esta suspiró y encendió la T.V. –Gracias. –respondí con una sonrisa.

Una vez que la enfermera terminó el chequeo de rutina, ella volvió hablar.

–Si tienes mucho dolor tocas este botón. –pasándome un pequeño control a mi mano izquierda. –Vendré yo o el Doctor Cullen a subirte la dosis de calmantes ¿Si? –pestañeé como forma de que entendí. –Buenas noches cariño.

–Buenas noches. –respondí.

Al irse la enfermera miré a la televisión donde pasaban un programa de entrevistas con personas famosas. Era aburrido, al menos me podría ayudar a que me diera sueño.

No sabía en que momento me estaba durmiendo, pero desperté cuando dejé de escuchar la televisión. Vi hacia el aparato y este se encontraba apagado, miré toda la habitación, hasta que encontré a Carlisle sentado en una silla a lado de mi cama y mirándome.

–Disculpa por despertarte.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tu padre se quedó dormido y me dejó a cargo de ti. –respondió. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si me hubiera atropellado un gran camión.

–Lo siento. –su disculpa me confundió.

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo que pasó hace siete meses. –su expresión mostraba dolor, como si sus palabras y mirada juntas me dijeran a gritos que buscaba la absolución.

–¿Por qué tienes que sacar ese tema ahora? –pregunté molesta. Él se quedó callado y su expresión lucía preocupado. –Mira, ya entendí –empecé hablar duramente. –. Tú cambiaste de opinión sobre tus sentimientos por Esme y por mí, es normal en las personas divorciadas. No quiero que te sientas culpable de lo que hiciste, son cosas que pasan. –le dije como si lo nuestro fue fugaz y sin importancia. Luego empecé a recordar aquellos días…–Aunque admito que me dolió…–añadí casi en susurros y vi como Carlisle me miraba más preocupado aún, hasta diría que sus ojos empezaban aguarse.

–Lo siento mucho… no era mi intención hacerte daño…

–Para ya Carlisle. –interrumpiéndolo y este bajó la mirada. –Mientras estaba contigo se me había pasado por la cabeza algo que no quiero admitir en voz alta, algo muy malo y creo que ya estoy empezando poco a poco a admitirlo. –dije amargamente. Este levantó nuevamente la mirada para verme alarmado.

–Tú nunca fuiste para mí una aven…

–¡NO! –grité, haciendo que él se sorprendiera debido a mi reacción. –Ni te atrevas a decirlo. –dije de manera severa. –Admite también que no podíamos estar juntos debido a la diferencia de edad, no puedes esperar por mí Carlisle. –dije de manera amarga.

Su rostro cambió a uno molesto, este se levantó y se acercó a mí bastante cerca, tanto que coloco sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

–Yo si puedo esperar por ti, así sea una eternidad lo haría. –dijo con convicción.

–No puedes esperar por mí Carlisle, recuerda que nosotros somos de vidas cortas. –enfaticé. –Admite que aún quieres a Esme…

–Yo no amo a Esme, yo te…

–No lo digas-

–¡Yo te amo! –dijo exasperado, para luego acercase a mí y darme un delicado beso en mis labios, cuidando de no lastimarme. Ahora mis sentimientos estaban confundidos, estaba dolida con él por lo que hizo y a la vez lo seguía queriendo. Este se separó de mí y nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, hasta que todas mis emociones salieron a relucir y empecé a llorar. Carlisle me miró asustado. –Lamento haberte besado, no era mi intención…

–Quiero que subas la dosis Carlisle. –pedí.

–Angie…–quería dormir de una puta buena vez y despertarme sin él estar presente.

–¡QUIERO QUE SUBAS LA PUTA DOSIS CARLISLE! –le grité. –¡QUIERO DORMIR! –vi como me miraba por unos momentos y este rendido, vi como manejaba la bolsa, inyectando un medicamento.

Poco a poco me sentía con más sueño, más relajada, con más sueño… lo último que pude apreciar fue Carlisle limpiándome las lágrimas del lado bueno de mi rostro y acariciarme la mejilla.

–Lo lamento mucho _Amore_ … Estaré esperándote…–escuché decir, para luego apretarme la mano izquierda.

Cuando volví a despertar, vi que la televisión estaba encendida dando las noticias del día. Miré en la habitación y papá estaba en la silla donde estaba Carlisle viendo a la T.V. Saludé a papá, actuando una vez más como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Por lo visto todavía Angie quiere a Carlisle y este de igual manera a ella, pero la pobre Angie está herida.**

 **Pronto vendrá un capítulo bastante triste para ambos, así que preparen sus toallitas o toallines, inclusive pañuelos.**

 **Por cierto, un hecho curioso: Yo llegué a quemarme la cara así como describe Angie, y de verdad las quemadas llegaban a grado dos, pero luego de tantas cremas y evitar el sol me recuperé de eso en un mes, ya luego de tres meses cayó la costra y apenas me quedó rastro de aquello, finalmente con el pasar de los años desaparecieron esas marcas quedando como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, d** **ejen sus comentarios estos me ayudarán a seguir actualizando esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. Capítulo 22: Inicio de Cambios

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Inicio de Cambios**

Como había predicho, me había recuperado del todo en menos de una semana a excepción del brazo y la herida de mi frente, Carlisle solo me pidió ir al hospital dentro de un mes para evaluar mi brazo roto y de allí no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, sintiéndome culpable por mi actitud hacia él. De todas maneras actué como si nada, tenía a Will y ambos nos amábamos… aparentemente.

Alice volvió a insistirme en ir al baile de primavera, esta vez no quise ir porque todavía tenía rastros del accidente en mi cara y mi antebrazo estaba roto todavía, así que me quedé en casa con Will en un maratón de películas hasta las 9 de la noche.

Lo que quedaba de Marzo y principios de Abril iba de maravilla, los chicos Cullen y Bella volvieron a sus respectivas universidades a estudiar, yo volví a la escuela con mi aspecto malogrado y con ayuda de varios compañeros de clases pude ponerme al día en algo; pero no pude manejar mi auto y a Will lo castigaron quitándole la moto hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando llegó el día de mi cita con Carlisle para revisarme el brazo, ya para este momento no tenía rasguños, moretones, ni los puntos en algunas partes de mi cara, si me hubiera caído por las escaleras como Bella; ese mismo día, después de salir de clases Will me acompañó al hospital y al pedir mi cita con el doctor me enteré que no me iba a revisar Carlisle sino el doctor Gerandy, durante la revisión estaba bastante dolida pero no dejé que mi novio se diera cuenta de mi decepción. Según el doctor Gerandy, tenía que estar otro mes más con el antebrazo enyesado.

Cuando llegó Mayo, para mi segunda cita con el doctor esta vez no me acompañó Will, en esta oportunidad fui con papá y en esta ocasión si me atendió Carlisle. Durante todo el rato tomándome una nueva radiografía y revisando la movilidad de mí brazo, no conversó conmigo, sintiéndome más herida aún. Las únicas palabras que me dijo fueron…

 _–Ya no vas a usar más el yeso y ten más cuidado Angel. –habló de manera amable._

 _–Si doctor Cullen. –musité mientras lo veía a los ojos y la respuesta de él era alejar su vista de mí._

Una noche en la que Will no se había escapado a mi casa, me puse a pensar en lo sucedido con Carlisle, desde que nos conocimos hasta nuestro último encuentro. Había tratado tan mal a Carlisle por culpa de mis miedos e inseguridades, yo era la culpable de todo esto y lo merecía, todo esto dolía… también influye de que él sigue queriendo a su ex esposa y que yo era un niña hormonal que siempre estaba indecisa por horas entre un helado de vainilla o un helado de chocolate, en vez de elegir uno en cuestión de minutos o elegir uno sin que saliera tan arrepentida. Debido a todo esto, tomé la decisión de no hablarle y verlo más, como si él fuera un desconocido para mí, como si no existiera.

Delante de todos, mi familia, amigos y Will seguía siendo aquella chica alegre, tímida y algo osada; pero dentro de mí era totalmente lo opuesto, estaba muy triste por alejar a Carlisle de mi vida, me sentía muy sola en este lugar. Me dolía el hecho de que cada vez que iba al trabajo de papá, sentía su mirada en mí pero sin yo saber desde que punto me observaba o cuando caminaba hacia la sección de paramédicos y me lo encontraba tenía que evitar no posar mi mirada sobre él. Me gustaba mucho Forks, me había aclimatado a su clima… el frío, la niebla y su resaltante verde en todo lugar… pero necesitaba un cambio de aires y ese era la universidad.

Había llegado Junio y estaba nerviosa porque iba a recibir dentro de unas horas o dentro de unos pocos días las cartas de solicitud de varias universidades. Algo que no había contado era la carrera que había seleccionado para estudiar, en todas las que escogí están asociadas a las artes, idiomas o estudios internacionales. En Washington solo metí papeles en una universidad, California en dos universidades y Florida igual. Como forma de no pensar en eso, me aplicaba de más en la escuela y estaba más productiva que de costumbre en mi trabajo. Todos los días era la primera en revisar el correo que nos llegaba o sino apenas despertaba revisaba mi e-mail, recibiendo la decepción una y otra vez.

–¿Haz recibido la carta de admisión? –preguntó Will. Negué con la cabeza de manera triste mientras caminábamos hasta la salida.

–Ya te llegará amor. –me rodeó con un brazo y besó mi cabeza sin parar de caminar.

Ambos entramos a mi auto y conduje hacia la casa de mi novio.

–Dentro de poco será la graduación. –escuché a Will decir de forma casual. Esto me extrañó.

–Ajá…

–Pronto ya no veremos a nuestros amigos y familia por un buen tiempo… –había algo extraño en su voz.

–¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté curiosa. Vi de refilón y supe por su mirada que me ocultaba algo. Empecé a maquinar en mi cerebro y analizar lo que había dicho, rápidamente supe que era. –¿Te llegó la carta de admisión de la universidad? –no contestó. Su silencio me lo confirmaba. –¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–Haz estado mal en estos días porque no te llegaba la carta o un correo de alguna universidad…

–¿Cuándo te llegó? –pregunté otra vez.

–Ayer, me llegó un correo de una universidad de California y otra de una universidad en Inglaterra. –respondió en tono difícil de simular. Tuve que tragar mi tristeza por unos momentos.

–¡Eso es bueno amor! –le comenté alegre y vi de refilón como este sonreía.

–Gracias. Espero que te llegue algo hoy.

–Eso espero.

Luego de dejar a Will en su casa y que le avisara si me llegó alguna carta de admisión, fui a mi casa y al llegar lo primero que hice fue revisar el buzón. Cuando lo abrí, vi que estaban los recibos para pagar los servicios como siempre y había cuatro cartas más… una de Washington, una de California y dos de Florida… cuatro universidades…

 _¡CUATRO MALDITAS UNIVERSIDADES!_

Cerré rápido el buzón y corrí hasta la casa para leerlas, dejé en la mesa del comedor los recibos y busqué un cuchillo en caso de no poder abrir las cartas, por último subí a mi habitación. Al llegar a mi guarida me senté en la cama y dejé las cuatro cartas sobre la sabana.

Me encontraba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban y empezaba a "tener frío" en ellas. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme y armarme de valor para abrirlas.

 _Empecemos con las de Florida…_

 _No quedé admitida…_

Tiré la carta a un lado de mi cama y seguí con California…

 _No quedé admitida…_

Molesta la tiré junto con las de Florida, ya empezaba a perder las esperanzas de quedar en una universidad. Quedaba Washington…

 _¡QUEDÉ ADMITIDA!_

De la alegría que tenía empecé a saltar en mi cama y tapar mis gritos de emoción con las manos. Una vez que me calmé, busqué mi teléfono para llamar a Will.

–¿Will? –pregunté cuando contestó.

 _–¿Quién más podría ser?_ –preguntó sarcástico, no le presté atención.

–¡Quedé admitida en una universidad de Washington! –comenté alegre.

 _–¡Que bueno amor!_ –respondió con el mismo tono. _–¿Y las otras universidades?_

–Solo me llegó una de Washington, dos de Florida y una de California, me falta una carta de admisión de California. Pero a quién le importa ¡quedé en una universidad! –comenté alegre.

–Me alegro que estés muy feliz. –luego que respondió esto, mi alegría de desvaneció rápidamente.

–Pero ya no te voy a ver más… no como antes…

–Lo sé cariño, ya resolveremos como hablaremos. –respondió de manera confortante. –Solo piensa en el tiempo que nos queda en vernos ¿si?

–… Si. –tragué grueso evitando las lágrimas.

Ambos seguimos conversando, pero esta vez a través del teléfono de nuestras casas. Me contó que tenía dos fechas para irse, la de California era a finales de Julio y la de Inglaterra en Londres era a principios de Agosto, todavía estaba pensando a donde irse y prefería irse un mes antes para poder adaptarse al lugar. En cambio yo, voy a tomarme un año "sabático" pero es para trabajar y reunir lo suficiente para pagar mis estudios al menos de dos semestres, por lo tanto al saber de esta buena noticia, tengo que irme en Agosto a un apartamento alquilado en Seattle o si por fin Robert decide venirse a Washington a estar más cerca de papá. Lo último que me dijo que prometía que se escaparía esta noche para confortarme de una "mejor manera", esto tenía un mensaje subliminal y era sexo.

Apenas llegó papá al día siguiente y le dije la buena noticia, él me felicitó y como regalo iba a comprar una pizza del sabor que quisiera. Mi papá se encargó de llamar a mi familia para darles la noticia, especialmente a mis hermanos que entre ellos dos más papá me iban ayudar asentarme en Seattle los próximos días, luego de mi graduación dando tiempo a que me llegara la carta de admisión que faltaba a ver si cambiaba de opinión e iba a California.

Mientras tanto esperaba ansiosa mi graduación que sería el 17 de Junio, aprovechaba mi tiempo con Will porque él se iría dentro de poco y no sé si nos volveríamos a ver nuevamente. No únicamente disfrutaba de mi novio, también disfrutaba los últimos días que me quedaba en la preparatoria, mi dependencia hacia mi padre y que dejaba ser una niña.

Cuando llegó el día viernes, el último viernes de la semana, el último viernes como una estudiante de bachillerato, todos los del último año nos reunimos en el pasillo y empezamos el conteo antes de que sonara la campana significando nuestra última hora de clases.

–¡CINCO…! ¡CUATRO…! ¡TRES…! ¡DOS…! ¡UNO…!–sonó la campana de la escuela y empezamos a gritar de alegría.

Nos intercambiamos abrazos y besos, gritos de alegría llenaban el lugar y uno que otro papel que volaba sobre nosotros. Pero al fin ya salíamos de esto, al fin ya salía de esta etapa mala de mi adolescencia y empezaba una mejor en la universidad. Iba a empezar de cero.

Luego de compartir con mis compañeros y amigos, tomar unos tragos de alcohol a escondidas y varias horas después, como pude llevé a Will a su casa y luego fui a la mía. Al llegar, papá estaba en la sala… esto se sentía como en las películas cuando los padres te esperan en la sala y tú… apestosa a alcohol y un poco borracha.

–¿Te divertiste? –preguntó neutral. Su cara estaba seria y cuando lo esta, significa que se me viene el apocalipsis.

–Si. –respondí con la cabeza gacha. Mala decisión. Sentí como me iba hacia al frente por los efectos del alcohol y como pude me estabilicé. Lo que no me esperaba era la risa de papá, haciendo que lo mirara de manera confusa.

–Date un baño y anda a dormir. –me ordenó mientras aguantaba su risa.

Con mucho cuidado de no tropezarme, subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, podía escuchar como papá reía ante mi estado de semi embriaguez.

Luego de bañarme y ponerme una comodísima pijama me lancé a la cama, inmediatamente que quedé dormida.

 _Brisa helada en mi habitación… una caricia fría pero delicada sobre mi rostro… un beso en mi cabello… en mi frente… en una de mis mejillas…_

 _–Discúlpame amor… es por nuestro bien…–porque Carlisle dirá eso._

* * *

Me coloqué un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de botones negra y unas zapatillas; alisé mi pelo y me coloqué un simple maquillaje para verme lo más natural posible, también que era la base para esta noche. Una vez lista, bajé hasta la sala donde se encontraban allí mis hermanos mayores y papá esperándome.

–Estás bonita hermana. –comentó alegre Daniel.

–¿Lista mi princesa? –preguntó papá.

–Estoy nerviosa. –era la verdad, sentía mi estómago en la garganta.

–Eso va a ser rápido hermana, vamos. –comentó Robert en un intento por calmarme.

Mis hermanos llegaron el día anterior, Daniel pidió un permiso del trabajo para poder asistir a mi graduación y Robert aprovechó el viaje para venir aquí, se supone que pasara un mes con nosotros para conocer el terreno de Washington y ver si viene a vivir en Seattle. Los tres decidimos ir en mi auto, papá de piloto y Robert de copiloto, mientras que yo estaba atrás con Daniel y este me sostenía una de mis manos tratando de calmarme.

Al llegar a la escuela, papá me dejó cerca del gimnasio junto con el resto de los graduados y ellos se fueron a la entrada principal. Al entrar al gimnasio era toda un pandemonio, el director y la señora Cope organizando a los estudiantes por orden alfabético. Una vez me indicaron donde tenía que ponerme, me entregaron mi toga de graduación que esta vez era de color azul (gracias a Dios no era amarillo pollito como la de Bella), saludé a varios de mis compañeros mientras buscaba con la mirada a Will pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Varios de mis compañeros se acercaban para recordar la primera vez que entramos aquí y yo entre alegría y nerviosismo compartía con ellos mientras todos esperábamos a que empezara el acto de graduación.

Una vez vimos que entraban nuestros padres, todos nos posicionamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y sentí como todo pasaba bastante rápido. Cuando llegó nuestra hilera para ir a la tarima a recibir nuestro titulo me puse más nerviosa aún y sin darme mucho de cuenta, ya me estaban entregando mi título y caminaba hacia los otros graduados, por ultimo dijo algo uno de los profesores que ya ni recuerdo el nombre y lo siguiente fue lanzar nuestros sombreros de graduación al aire.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Pobre Angie y sus hormonas que hace que sea indecisa, no se preocupen que el drama adolescente va a terminar.** **¿Por qué será que Carlisle la está evitando?**

 **El capítulo que viene puede que sea triste para algunas, así que preparen todo para limpiarse las lágrimas**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, d** **ejen sus comentarios estos me ayudarán a seguir actualizando esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	23. Capítulo 23: Terror Absoluto

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Terror Absoluto**

Había pasado más de un mes de mi graduación y todavía no creía que ya iba a empezar a ser independiente. También que estaba emocionada porque había llegado por fin la carta que faltaba, donde también salí admitida. Entre las universidades de Seattle, Washington y Long Beach, California, escogí la segunda opción solo para estar más cerca de Will y de hecho, era en la misma universidad solo que las carreras eran distintas, la que había escogido para estudiar era Alemán y Will era Negocios Internacionales. Hasta los momentos, Will ya se había ido hace una semana atrás, quedándose en una residencia estudiantil porque iba a empezar pronto y yo iba a quedarme en la casa de Robert solo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y empezara mis clases dentro de un año, tuvo que agilizar unos cuantos papeles para que mi cupo estuviera allí y no me retiraran.

Cuando regresaron los Cullen de la universidad, al enterarse de la noticia me felicitaron y Alice quiso hacerme una fiesta de despedida junto con la celebración de mi cumpleaños el 21 de Julio, teniendo de invitados a mi familia, todos los Cullen y Jacob. Todo fue de maravilla, hasta extrañamente Carlisle se portó muuuy amable, como éramos antes de dejar de hablarnos, pero faltaba que estuviera Will a mi lado, así que me conformé con una videollamada por Messenger.

Ya faltando dos días para irme a California, papá pidió un permiso en su trabajo para compartir los dos, fuimos a ver la película 300 (¡me gustó mucho la película!), compré libros, ropa nueva y por último mi comida favorita, pizza de pepperoni y champiñones. Mientras compartíamos me aclaró que él me iba acompañar para coger la avioneta a Seattle después que saliera del trabajo el sábado, cosa que agradecí ya que quería compartir un poco más de tiempo con él, porque a mi papá lo volvería a ver posiblemente en Temporada de Navidad.

Hoy ya faltando un día para irme, decidí tener un tiempo para mí y disfrutar un poco del pueblo de Forks. Yo soy una persona que le encanta la playa y el sol a la vez que me gustaba el frío y la lluvia, pero esta vez le cogí cierto cariño al lugar por varias razones: el cambio de ambiente hizo que mejorara en mi salud mental, pude ser amada como quería dos veces, a pesar de ser extraña para este pueblo pude ser aceptada por todos e hice amigos.

Cogí una sabana, una botella de agua, galletas, una bolsa de papas fritas, mi mp3 con audífonos y por supuesto, mis llaves y celular, todos estos los guardé en un bolso y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, hacia el bosque. No era la primera vez que me adentraba en el bosque ya lo había hecho con varios amigos de la escuela, pero no me adentraba demasiado porque yo no era chica de hacer excursiones, esta vez iba a ser la excepción. Bella, el tío Charlie y papá me habían enseñado como ubicarme en caso de perderme por aquí, así que espero haber aprendido algo de lo que me enseñaron, cualquier cosa llamo a papá o al tío Charlie.

Una vez alejada más o menos de casa puse en el suelo la sabana y me recosté en ella, teniendo de vista las altas copas de los arboles y para mi suerte hoy estaba soleado, así que no veía tan frío el bosque. Luego de admirar por unos momentos las copas de los arboles, saqué mi mp3 y mi libro de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe. Al pasar de un rato, interrumpí la música porque no me dejaba entender del todo sobre la conexión entre los Horrocruxes y Voldemort.

–A la mierda… Voldemort está loco. –dije impresionada por lo que leía. En eso escucho el sonido de una rama rompiéndose, inmediatamente alcé mi vista hacia el bosque.

Miré a todos lados y no había nada, luego sentí la sensación de estar siendo observada. Por prevención, recogí mis cosas rápido y me encaminé a casa, hasta que escucho un familiar sonido haciendo que me detuviera… este sonaba como una leve sierra, pero escuché atentamente y sonaba como un… gruñido animal. Empecé a tragar grueso, con mucho cuidado miré y no había nada, me giré lentamente y pude ver a un puma a unos cuantos metros cerca de mí.

Esto hizo que toda mi sangre se fuera de mi cuerpo, mi mente se pusiera en blanco y me congelara en el lugar. Sabía lo que me pasaría si ese animal se acercaba a mí, no había nadie que me ayudara por más que gritara con todas mis fuerzas y si era salvada posiblemente tendría unas horribles cicatrices en todo mi cuerpo.

Vi como el gran animal se acercaba lentamente a mí y como me lo permitía, de manera lenta empecé alejarme del felino, pero este al ver mis intenciones gruñó más fuerte haciendo que saltara del susto. Observé como este se agachaba mientras seguía gruñendo y rápidamente este saltó en mi dirección… pero su salto fue interrumpido por una sombra que con apenas notarlo lo echó lejos de mí.

Como pude reaccioné y miré hacia el gran gato, encima de él se encontraba una figura… un hombre de cabello rubio, su cabello llegaba hasta el cuello y se encontraba despeinado. Este hombre estaba como… abrazando al felino y el animal gruñía débilmente… como si estuviera muriendo.

Una vez que el felino paró de hacer algún sonido, pude ver que su cuello había una mordida y sangre en ella, esto me hizo asustar más ante lo que tenía delante de mí. Vi como el hombre se giró ante mí lentamente y… había dejado de respirar… ahora si estaba todavía más muerta de terror que antes.

 _Era Carlisle…_

 _¿Carlisle era lo que pensaba que era?_

Vi como este se acercaba a mí lentamente con las manos en alto, diciendo algo que no lograba entender. Su rostro se encontraba asustado, no entendía por qué estaba así… no entiendo nada.

–¿…Angie estás bien? ¿El puma no te hizo nada? –sentía como tocaba mi cara y partes de mi cuerpo, como si me estuviera revisando. No podía moverme o formular alguna palabra.

Reaccioné al ver el interior de su boca con rastros de sangre y darme cuenta de sus manos frías. Esto hizo que me alejara rápidamente de él, observando como su rostro se mostraba con dolor.

–Por favor… no me tengas miedo Angel. –me suplicó. –No te haré daño, jamás lo haría. Mira mis ojos, lo verás por ti misma.

 _Estaba aterrada, él no podía ser eso… Carlisle es un doctor…_

Empecé a correr cuando lo que parecía una pared me detiene y hace que cayera al piso. Al ver que era esta pared, vi que era Emmett y este me miraba preocupado.

–Angie no nos tengas miedo…–empecé a llorar de pánico, mi reacción hizo que el rostro de Emmett se contrajera de dolor, seguido del sonido de lo que parecía una sierra, esto hizo que Emmett pasara su rostro de dolor a uno de miedo. –Carlisle calma… no le he hecho nada.

Me giré hacia Carlisle y vi que él tenía sus manos cerradas en puño, a la vez que mostraba sus dientes y se encontraba furioso, su mirada era bastante intimidante. Me daba mucho miedo.

De pronto aparecieron otras figuras, estas me rodeaban pero a la vez me daban mi espacio. Eran todos los Cullen… incluyendo Bella.

 _Todos con el mismo rasgo… pálidos, de ojos ambarinos y su piel fría… esto… ellos no podían ser vampiros… ¿o si?_

El lugar donde estábamos entro un poco de los rayos del sol del lugar, todos los presentes pasaron de ser pálidos a brillar como si en su piel estuviera hecha de brillantes cristales o diamantes. Se veían hermosos pero terroríficos.

–La estamos asustando más. –escuché a Jasper decir mientras yo miraba fijamente a mi prima y esta me miraba preocupada.

–Angie soy yo, soy la misma Bella, tú prima… tu hermana. –escuché a Bella con preocupación. Volví agitar mi cabeza y ella me miraba con dolor.

–Angie no te haremos nada, te queremos mucho. –escuché la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí.

–Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. –musité para mi misma mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mis sienes y luego mi cabello, ocultando mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

–Angel no…–apenas escuché y sentí la mano de Carlisle, me alejé de él arrastrándome por el piso. Él se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, llevándose sus manos hacia su sedoso cabello jalándoselos.

Estaba tan asustada que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que sentía un extraño calor entre mis piernas, al ver mi pantalón vi que estaba mojado por el olor rancio a orina. Miré con una mezcla de terror y vergüenza a los presentes, especialmente a Carlisle que ahora tenía su mano en el aire ofreciendo acercarme a él.

–Angie… no te haré daño, lo juro por mi vida… no te haré daño. –su voz daba dolor al igual que su rostro contraído.

Era extraño, la expresión de su rostro era como de una persona que lloraba a mares pero no había rastro de humedad en sus mejillas, pero al ver sus ojos… daban mucho miedo… estos estaban negros como la noche y estos se encontraban húmedos, como si sus lagrimas estuvieran a punto de salir.

–Nosotros no somos capaces de llorar Angel. –escuché la voz de Edward. –Le duele que… lo rechaces por miedo… al igual que nosotros. –dijo en tono apenado.

Vi como Bella se colocaba a un lado de Carlisle para mirarme mejor, sus ojos se encontraban igual de negros y húmedos.

–No nos tengas miedo Angie, te podemos explicar todo lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no nos rechaces. –suplicó mi prima.

En un parpadeo, los Cullen estaban alrededor de Carlisle que no dejaba de tener su mano en el aire, suplicándome en voz baja que me acercara a él y que no le tuviera miedo.

Todos mis instintos me decían que huyera, que si me quedaba moriría por ellos, pero sabía que por más que corriera ellos me atraparían y me matarían…

–Podremos ser rápidos y fuertes pero no te haremos daño Angel. –volvió hablar Edward. Pareciera como si me leyera la mente. –Y la leo Angel, puedo leer la mente. –llevé mis manos a la cabeza y volví a ocultarlas entre mis rodillas.

Como mi cuerpo me lo permitía, me levanté del suelo torpemente y empecé alejarme de ellos sin dejar de mirarlos, hasta que mis pies se enredaron con una rama.

–¡Carlisle no! –escuché gritar a Alice.

Seguido del grito de Alice, unos brazos me envolvieron, evitando mi caída. Al ver quien me sostenía, era Carlisle.

–¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! –inmediatamente Carlisle me soltó, dejándome con delicadeza en el suelo y yo empecé arrastrarme en el suelo para alejarme de él. –¡No me mates por favor! –le supliqué, pero lo que hizo fue verme con dolor para después bajar la mirada.

Nuevamente me levanté del suelo y empecé a correr por el bosque sin detenerme, rogando que no me siguieran para matarme.

Luego de tanto correr paré porque ahora me sentía perdida en el bosque, no sabía en donde me encontraba o que tan lejos estaba de casa…

–Angie. –me giré hacia la voz que me llamaba y observé a Bella oculta detrás de un árbol.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunté con miedo. –¡¿Me andan cazado para comer?!

–No Angie. –respondió de manera preocupada. –Estamos preocupados por ti, por tu reacción a… nosotros. –respondió apenada. –Nos duele que nos rechaces ya que tú para nosotros eres parte de la familia.

–¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto? ¿Cómo Carlisle pudo ocultarme esto? Todos me engañaron. –respondí con miedo y dolor.

Ya no sabía si tenía miedo de ellos o si estaba molesta porque Carlisle y Bella me ocultaron aquello… o hasta ambas.

–Porque todavía no estabas lista para decirte esto Angie, lo lamento mucho prima. –respondió culpable. Vi como se le aguaban los ojos otra vez pero sin llorar. –Eres lo más cercano a lo que tengo como una hermana, al igual que los chicos y Carlisle… te quiere mucho, él de todos nosotros es el más afectado. –musitó. –Créeme cuando te digo que no te haremos daño, tu sangre podrá saber muy deliciosa…–esto hizo que entrara nuevamente en pánico, inmediatamente Bella continuó con lo que decía. –pero nosotros te queremos mucho, inclusive Esme con sus acciones que perjudicaron tu relación con Carlisle. –su declaración hizo que entrara en un dilema sobre confiar en ellos. –Créeme en lo que te digo Angie, no te haré daño y menos Carlisle. –a Bella la conocía muy bien y sabía que ella no me mentiría sino más bien me sobreprotegería.

–Estoy pérdida Bella… no sé como… llegar a casa. –le afirmé avergonzada entre hipidos.

–Está bien Angie, te voy ayudar. –vi como Bella salía detrás del árbol y se acercaba a mí.

–¿No me harás daño verdad? –pregunté asustada, haciendo que ella detuviera sus pasos.

–No Angie, ya te dije que no. Confía en mí. –me ofreció su mano.

Con mucho miedo, me acerqué a ella y cogí su mano, ella débilmente la apretó haciendo su agarre bastante flojo. Esto me extrañó ya que cuando me agarraba la mano, ella la presionaba con mucha más fuerza.

–No la aprieto más porque todavía no controlo mi fuerza con las cosas y no quiero hacerte daño. –dijo apenada.

Ambas empezamos a caminar de manera silenciosa, ella conduciéndome a casa. Habían veces que ella aumentaba el paso y Bella al darse cuenta que no podía ir a su ritmo controlaba la velocidad de su caminar.

–Ustedes son vampiros ¿no? –musité.

–Si. –respondió e inmediatamente completó la respuesta. –Pero no nos alimentamos de personas, sino de animales.

–¿Cómo voy a estar segura de que no beberás mi sangre o de alguna persona? –pregunté nerviosa.

–Porque si lo hiciéramos no podríamos integrarnos a la sociedad debido a que la sangre humana cambia el color de nuestros ojos a uno rojo rubí, en cambio la sangre de animal se nos cambia a dorados. –respondió. –¿Quieres que te aclare todas esas dudas que tienes? –preguntó. No respondí porque no estaba segura si saber o no, no podía confiar del todo en mi prima. –Ninguno de nosotros ha bebido sangre humana o ha matado personas, a excepción de Edward y Jasper, pero ellos ahora beben sangre de animal y pueden controlarse muy bien. –miré con miedo a Bella. –Angie, tú eres bastante inteligente y te encantan los vampiros, sabes muy bien que si te quisiéramos muerta ya lo habrías estado desde hace meses y yo ya estuviera muerta desde el año pasado…

–Tengo que procesar mucho Bella. –interrumpiéndola. –Todavía no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. Esto no tiene sentido y es muy loco.

–Entiendo, toma todo el tiempo que necesites. –respondió tranquila.

Entre pregunta y otra tardaba mucho en hacérselas a Bella, mi prima con mucha paciencia respondía. Me explicó que me olvidara un poco de las historias de vampiros que supiera, me dijo que ellos pueden estar bajo el sol pero cuando les refleja los rayos del sol ellos brillan por lo tanto les conviene estar en un lugar nublado como Forks, que ellos no pueden dormir y que son casi indestructibles; me explicó que Edward puede leer mentes, Jasper sentir y manipular sentimientos y Alice ver el futuro, me contó que los tres les costaba usar sus poderes en mí, también que Bella puede hacer un escudo impenetrable contra poderes psíquicos, manipulándolo para protegerse ella o a los que están a su alrededor, que tal vez yo tenga lo mismo que mi ella. Cuando le pregunté por Renesmee y su transformación, me dijo que no era todavía el momento de contármelo pero que algún día lo haría.

Cuando llegué a casa, gran parte del sol se había ocultado. Ambas paramos de caminar y nos miramos, ella todavía tenía su rostro de preocupación.

–Que te vaya bien en California y no hagas ninguna… locura. Piensa en Carlisle. –esto último sonó como un ruego, esto me confundió.

–¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

–No debería decirte esto, pero en estos momentos Carlisle se encuentra como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad o hasta peor. Se encuentra muy mal debido a tu reacción y creo que lo que menos quiere ahora es ser vampiro, quisiera ser humano nuevamente solo para tenerte cerca. –su declaración hizo que me preocupara más por él que mi propia vida por alguna extraña razón. –Créeme en lo que te digo en nombre de los Cullens y yo, no te haremos daño Angie, te queremos mucho como para beber tu sangre o simplemente matarte. –suplicó. –Cuídate Angie. –y en un parpadeo ya no se encontraba.

Inmediatamente entré a casa y fui a mi habitación. Apenas lancé el bolso que cargaba al suelo, mi cuerpo hizo lo mismo y empecé a llorar nuevamente, enrollando mi cuerpo hacia mí.

* * *

En la noche me costó conciliar el sueño luego de lo sucedido ayer y cuando pude finalmente dormir, había tenido una pesadilla de los Cullen bebiendo mi sangre. Así que habré dormido solo una horas, las tendré que recuperar en mi camino a California.

Como papá había prometido, llegó del trabajo como a las ocho de la mañana e inmediatamente montó mis cosas a su camioneta para llevarme a Port Angeles a coger mi avioneta.

–¿Estás asustada cariño? –asentí. –No te preocupes mi princesa, tus hermanos te cuidaran si tienes problemas. –volví asentir y miré a la ventana, observando el profundo bosque verde.

De repente veo una figura corriendo dentro del bosque, apenas podía detallar la figura, lo único que resaltaba era una cabellera rubia.

 _¿Era Carlisle?_

Quité mi vista de la ventana y miré hacia la vía, deseándome suerte internamente sobre mi nueva vida independiente y dejando aquel extraño secreto de los Cullens en el olvido.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que no las haya hecho llorar o hacerlas sentir mal.  
**

 **Pobre Angie, estaba super aterrada por lo que vio y creo que sería una reacción normal ¿Qué pasaría si a ustedes les sucede eso? (hablando con seriedad)  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, d** **ejen sus comentarios estos me ayudarán a seguir actualizando esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	24. Capítulo 24: Distinta

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Distinta**

Ha pasado un año sin poder verla… un año lento y agónico. Para nosotros el tiempo era algo sin importancia, los días pasaban de manera acelerada… pero esta vez pasaban de forma lenta y podía entender a los humanos cuando se quejaban que el tiempo pasaba lento.

Me encontraba deprimido y malhumorado por no poder verla, olerla, escucharla y tocarla…

Al verla en terror absoluto me dolió tanto que por primera vez en mi vida como vampiro me odié por mi condición… haría lo que fuera por ser humano nuevamente y poder estar con ella sin ser rechazado por Angel. Apenas escuché de su dulce voz, suplicándome que no la matara… cuando la vi huir de nosotros… fue un dolor indescriptible… simplemente estaba viviendo por vivir… por ella…

No podía moverme, no podía pensar, no podía hablar… lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el recuerdo de Angel aterrada por mí. Me aislé de mi familia por completo, huyendo hacia el bosque. Podía escuchar las quejas de mi familia y sus preocupaciones ante mi estado, pero no me importaba… solo la quería a ella y que no me tuviera miedo.

Los primeros seis meses fueron así, hasta que Alice pudo convencerme de que Angel volvería pronto y todo cambiaría, dándome un poco de esperanzas en su regreso y volviendo a ser un poco yo mismo. Sin problemas pude regresar a mi antiguo trabajo y empezaba hacer una nueva rutina: Hospital, regresar a casa y volver aislarme en el bosque o estar en mi estudio escuchando música. La música que escuchaba eran todas relacionadas con Angel, como una forma de recordarla en los momentos alegres.

–¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! –escuché llamarme Alice.

Esta vez estaba en mi estudio leyendo un libro médico, al salir me conseguí al resto de mi familia en la sala con expresiones variadas en sus rostros, esto me confundió mucho.

–¿Qué sucede Alice?

–Es Angel, ella regresará y esta vez será un poco más accesible con nosotros. –comentó. Corrí hasta ella para extraerle más información.

–¿Qué más sabes Alice? ¿Va a pasar algo? –pregunté desesperado.

–No es la misma Angie a la que conocemos, está distinta. –explicó.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté ansioso.

* * *

Apenas la avioneta aterrizó, me sentí en casa. Sabía que este era un lugar mágico desde hace un año, desde aquella situación en el bosque donde estuve aterrada por el nuevo descubrimiento de los Cullens. Estaba alegre por ver a papá luego de casi seis meses sin verlo, a la vez que estaba nerviosa y un poco asustada por si me llegaba a encontrar a los Cullens nuevamente.

Mi primer año fue un poco horrible, trabajé para Robert escribiendo documentos para su trabajo, atendiendo una que otra llamada en su oficina y soportando el tono de jefe de mi hermano. En mi tiempo libre, que eran los fines de semana, iba a Long Beach a visitar a Will solo cuando él estaba libre y allí conocí a varios de sus amigos, volviéndose mis amigos de igual manera; luego de un tiempo, mi novio iba a visitarme y a veces traía a nuestros amigos, poco a poco me enseñaron lo que era la vida universitaria y no solamente era estudiar, era beber y drogarse con responsabilidad o sin ser vago.

Mis drogas favoritas eran la marihuana, alcohol, speed o éxtasis, trataba de no usarlas en exceso ya que no quería ser una drogadicta a esas cosas y no tener secuelas, así que cuando me daba ansiedad fumaba un cigarrillo y eso se pasaba. Mi familia no sabía nada de esto, solo mis hermanos sabían que tomaba alcohol y fumaba pero hasta ese punto, del resto, entre Will y nuestros nuevos amigos me enseñaron como ocultar esos síntomas o por lo menos controlarlos.

Esta vez como iba a viajar en avión no podía llevar ninguna de mis drogas, así que me iba a conformar con el cigarrillo y el alcohol, tal vez yo misma me haga una pequeña depuración aquí y no consuma nada.

Una vez me entregaron mis maletas me bajé de la avioneta y me encontré a papá esperándome. Por unos momentos no me reconocía debido a mi nuevo color de cabello, un "Morado Pasión", pero este de tantas lavadas y retoques, tengo la parte superior de mi cabello color morado degradándose en las puntas a un extraño morado rojizo; además de esto, me había puesto una perforación en mi ceja derecha, así como el de Amy Lee de Evanescence

–Hola papá. –me acerqué para abrazarlo. Luego papá tomó una de mis maletas.

–¿Cómo estás mi princesa? –preguntó alegre papá mientras nos encaminábamos fuera de la pista. Vi como su vista se dirigía a mi ceja derecha. –No me gusta esa perforación allí. –criticó.

–Muy bien. –dije mitad alegre y sarcástico. –Me gusta mi perforación y mi nuevo estilo. –respondí orgullosa por mi cambio. Cambié el tema para que no siguiera con las quejas.–Deberías ir más seguido a California, la gente en Malibú y Santa Mónica te extraña. –comenté.

–No es el momento, tú sabes por qué. –su respuesta lo decía todo, todavía no superaba lo de mamá.

En Diciembre papá fue a California a pasar Navidades y Año Nuevo con nosotros, se le notaba que se sentía en casa pero a la vez que añoraba a cierta persona a su lado y esta era mamá. Ambos se querían mucho, nunca he visto una pareja así como ellos.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, no veía por ningún lado el auto de papá o mi auto, esto me pareció extraño.

–¿Dónde está tu auto papá? –pregunté.

–Esta vez me quiso dar el aventón el doctor Cullen, tenía que hacer unas diligencias aquí en Port Angeles y aprovechando esto me vine con él para no hacer este viaje solo. –explicó.

–Que bueno. –contesté con falsa alegría, papá no pareció no notarlo y era mejor. –Ah, ya llegó. –vi como papá hizo señas al auto negro y nosotros nos aproximamos hacia allá.

Estaba muy nerviosa por tener a Carlisle cerca, más cuando lo rechacé y toda su familia (incluyendo mi prima) hace ya un año. No sabía que decir o pensar… o que diría Carlisle al verme.

Una vez que el auto se detuvo, se abrió la ventanilla del conductor y vi Carlisle. Este tenía su sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos se les notaban tristes como si hubiera sufrido mucho o envejecido.

–Hola Angie.–me saludó con una sonrisa. –Apenas te reconozco. –dijo rápidamente para luego se dirigirse a papá. –Ya te abro el maletero.

Me subí a la parte trasera de su auto, colocándome en el medio del gran asiento trasero.

–Hola doctor Cullen. –saludé con una tímida sonrisa. Luego observé a través del retrovisor sus ojos y estos se veían algo molestos. –¿Sucede algo?

–¿Estás consumiendo drogas? –preguntó de forma casi severa.

Vi como papá se acercaba a la puerta de copiloto y le respondí rápidamente.

–¿Hay algún problema con eso? –la combinación de mi mirada y mi pregunta le afirmó su pregunta. Sin darle tiempo para responder, papá se subió al auto y Carlisle recobró su postura amigable.

Durante el camino a Forks, Carlisle no dejaba de verme y me resultaba incomodo su intensa mirada hacia mí. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando papá empezó a preguntarme cosas de California y respondía haciéndome distraer de la perso… del vampiro que me miraba. Ya ni sé si debería llamarse persona, no estaba vivo.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, bajé del auto junto con papá teniendo la intensa mirada del doctor. Papá me acompañó hasta el interior de la casa con mi maleta, llevándola hasta mi habitación.

–Creo que tienes que hacer unas compras, he estado comiendo en la calle. –informó.

–¿Cómo habrás sobrevivido sin mí? –pregunté con falso horror.

–Resolviendo. –respondió como si fuera obvio. –Voy al trabajo –de su billetera sacó al de dinero y me lo entregó. –, ve que compras con esto para el almuerzo y cena, puede ser comida rápida o comida saludable, yo mañana saldré a comprar las cosas que me pidas para llenar la nevera ¿De acuerdo? –asentí. –Nos vemos mañana.

Luego de que se fuera, observé la ventana de mi habitación y vi el auto negro de Carlisle, al poco tiempo observé como papá entraba en el auto y ambos se iban. En eso una pregunta empezó a rondar en mi cabeza.

 _¿Cómo sabía que consumía drogas?_

 _Ah, si… los vampiros tienen superolfato._

Moví la maleta a un lado de mi habitación para que no estorbara en mi camino y me acosté en mi antigua cama. No sabía si hablar con ellos, no sabría cuál sería su reacción cuando me huelan o como será mi reacción al estar rodeada de vampiros que dicen no tomar sangre humana.

De tanto pensar sobre esa familia tan extraña no supe en que momento me había quedado dormida…

* * *

La primera semana se había ido rápidamente, eran solo dos días y lo que había hecho era dormir. Hoy estaba en la mitad de la segunda semana de Agosto y a una semana de vacaciones antes de la universidad, hasta los momentos he salido con papá que le dieron vacaciones por un mes por lo tanto estoy disfrutando el máximo tiempo con él.

–Deberías visitar a los Cullens, ellos también están aquí de vacaciones de la universidad. –ofreció papá mientras comíamos Pasta a la Carbonara.

En mi estadía en California, había mejorado enormemente mi arte culinario, que hasta Robert quería pagarme un curso para ser Chef pero no quise porque me gusta más el autoaprendizaje, solo podía aceptar que me enseñaran si no entendía algo se veía muy complicado de hacer.

–Tal vez los visite, pero mientras tanto voy a compartir contigo, vine aquí fue por ti no por ellos, además que me gusta Forks quería un poquito de tranquilidad. –le expliqué alegre. –De hecho, creo que sería buena idea que compraras un perro para que no estés tan solo en casa.

–No te preocupes por eso, quienes me hacen algo de compañía son los de la reserva, amigos de la infancia y compañeros de trabajo, así que estate tranquila.

–Eso espero papá. –en ese momento recordé la mirada de Carlisle. –Papá noté que el doctor Cullen tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviera triste o algo…–papá captó la pregunta que le iba a decir y respondió.

–El doctor Cullen tuvo problemas personales hace unos meses, yo hablé con él y solo me contó que se había muerto un ser muy querido de él, un familiar, y por unas cuestiones legales tuvo que ausentarse. –explicó. –Cuando regresó, todos estábamos felices, él es un buen doctor. Pero varios notamos que en realidad había pasado algo muy grave. –asentí en comprensión. Presentí que eso grave era yo.

–Espero que sea igual de buena persona y alegre. –opiné.

–Tú y el doctor Cullen se llevan o se llevaban muy bien. ¿Por qué no le haces una visita? Desde que estás con Will te olvidaste un poco de tus amigos. –esto sonaba a las "quejas-ordenes" que me hacía cuando cambiaba algo de mi rutina.

–Yo veré papá, tampoco quiero molestar. –le respondí y este asintió dándome la razón.

Luego comer, fregué los platos y papá se fue a su habitación. Una vez terminé de limpiar la cocina, subí a mi habitación, al entrar a mi guarida encendí la radio en la emisora de éxitos del Rock, busqué mis cigarrillos y me fui hacia la ventana a fumar.

Mientras fumaba pasaba por mi cabeza la visita de los Cullen, en aquel momento tuve un terror absoluto con ellos y era una reacción lógica a mi parecer, la consecuencia de mi actitud tal vez les haya dolido… bueno Carlisle en un principio estaba bien hasta que me hizo las preguntas de las drogas.

 _¿Debería o no hablar con ellos?_

No sé cómo reaccionaría yo al hablar a solas con ellos, obviamente ellos actuarían como humanos delante de otros humanos, pero con uno que sabía su secreto no… ellos actuarían como ellos mismos. Me da terror de que ellos, a pesar de que dicen que no toman sangre de animal (según Bella), algunos de esos vampiros se descontrolen ante mi olor. Siempre los vampiros amarán la sangre humana por más que se vuelvan como una especie de "vegetarianos" que solo toman de la bolsa de sangre o de animales… o cualquier mierda.

 _A la mierda… ¡lo haré! Pero primero…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció la actitud y el cambio de Angie? ¿Qué pasará cuando hable con los Cullen? En mi blog y en el grupo de Facebook dejaré la imagen del pelo violeta rojizo de Angie.**

 **Lamento haberlas dejado un mes sin actualización, tuve varios problemas desde el mes de Septiembre.**

 **La primera es que había comenzado clases (para que las suspendieran a 2 semanas después); la segunda, estaba escribiendo capítulos nuevos para LITD y para la saga de vampiros que tengo (Damned and Divine y Crimson Deep), tenía que abrovechar mucho aquel rayo de inspiración que me dio; la tercera, a finales del mes pasado perdí completamente la inspiración por escribir luego de que mi actual novio me dijera que se iba del país, como sabrán soy venezolana así que les dejo para que saquen conclusiones del por qué se va; y la cuarta (la más reciente) cuando por fin tuve la inspiración otra vez, mi computadora tuvo un error en el sistema y tuve que ponerla de fabrica/formatearla, algunos de mis archivos se perdieron, incluyendo documentos importantes y algunas de mis creaciones, en esta se vio afectada mi saga de vampiros que perdí la tercera parte de ella, algunos borradores de otras historias que estaba haciendo y los últimos capítulos que había escrito para LITD. Si, fue un excelente mes. *Sarcasmo a la vista***

 **Debido a estos grandes cambios, la saga de vampiros queda temporalmente en un semi hiatus (tuve que rehacer la historia, según como recuerdo que tenía en un principio), de los capítulos que se pudieron salvar de LITD los estoy también rehaciendo y que ahora estoy haciendo un fic de Game of Thrones en inglés (bastante díficil de hecho, pero quiero probar ese campo).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberme tardado tanto, d** **ejen sus comentarios estos me ayudarán a seguir actualizando esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	25. Capítulo 25: Éxtasis

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Bery . Castel: No te preocupes que van haber varios capítulos largotes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Éxtasis**

Había tomado el consejo de papá de ir a visitar a los Cullens, a enfrentarme con esa familia de vampiros. No quería entrar en pánico pero tenía ciertas dudas y quería ver a Carlisle, desde que llegué he tenido ansias por verlo pero tengo miedo de él y lo que pueda hacerme.

Gracias a contactos que hice y por Will, conseguí Éxtasis para simular mi pánico ante la presencia de esa familia, algo que me mantendría por unas horas muy alegre y accesible con ellos.

Una vez que le dije a papá que iba a ir a la casa de los Cullens, a escondidas de él tomé la pastilla y me fui. En el camino ya empezaba a ver todo más hermoso y muy colorido. Era un buen síntoma.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullens me di cuenta que la casa no había cambiado y mi ansiedad/alegría aumentaba, empezaba a tener calor y mucha sed.

 _Este Éxtasis sí que es potente…_

Me bajé del auto con mis cigarrillos y encendí uno a ver si podía calmar un poco mi hiperactividad. Mi cabeza estaba trabajando con mucha velocidad; pensaba en las mil y un posibilidades de lo que sucedería cuando hablara con ellos. Luego recordé el día cuando llegué a Forks, que Carlisle me dirigió la palabra…

 _Mierda… ellos olerán que consumí drogas… ¿Cómo se me pudo haber pasado por alto eso? Igual no me arrepiento haberlo hecho…_

Con gran valor, me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre. No aparecía nadie. No esperé y volví a tocar con más insistencia.

Hasta que al fin la puerta se abre y me recibió una niña de 10 años..

–Eso te hará daño. –me regañó, preferí no prestarle atención e ir directo al grano.

–¿Aquí viven los Cullens? –pregunté ansiosa.

–Sí, yo soy Renesmee. –respondió alegre. Su respuesta me hizo reír, pero tuve que contenerme.

Ella no podía ser aquel bebé que adoptaron Bella y Edward, la última vez que vi a esa niña tenía aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, actualmente debe de tener unos seis o siete.

–La Renesmee que conocí debe de tener seis ahora. –se lo hice saber.

–Soy esa misma niña. –la niña lo dijo con una seriedad que me dio risa. Pero luego, al verla bien si noté que era la misma niña.

 _¡¿Qué mierdas pasa aquí?!_

Detrás de la niña apareció Bella, haciéndome alegrar y se me olvidara lo que me había respondido Renesmee.

–Renesmee, cariño ¿Por qué no entras a la casa? Jacob vendrá por ti dentro de poco. –observé como la niña sonreía ante la pronunciación del nombre de Jacob, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho.

–¿Le avisaste al abuelo que llegó Angie? –preguntó alegre.

–Renesmee…

–De acuerdo, ya entro. –respondió refunfuñando.

Una vez que la niña entró, Bella me miró de forma nerviosa.

–Hola Angie.

–¡Bella! –saludé alegre a la vez que me lanzaba en sus brazos. –Es bueno que estés aquí.

Ella estaba totalmente tiesa ante mi muestra de cariño. Con cuidado se separó de mí y se hizo a un lado, dando paso para entrar.

–¿Por qué no entramos a la casa? Creo que es más cómodo hablar adentro. –me ofreció. Por su tono de voz, reconocí que estaba preocupada, pero no le tomé importancia.

–Sí, es mejor y también tengo mucha sed. –comenté de manera sincera.

Una vez que ella me introdujo a la casa y ofreció sentarme (cosa que rechacé), ella fue a la cocina a buscarme agua. Mientras esperaba, detallé la casa con atención y no sé si eran efecto de las drogas pero… esta casa se ve mucho más grande que antes, por alguna razón, tenía el deseo de encaramarme en su techo o en algún objeto colgante.

–Aquí está el agua Angie… –el aviso de Bella hizo que me alterara y literalmente saltara del susto.

–¡Jesús Bella! –llevándome una mano hacia mi pecho por el susto.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó de manera apenada mientras me entregaba el agua. Su mirada hizo que me entrara algo de culpabilidad.

–Lo siento, es mi culpa. –cogí el vaso de agua y la tomé de un solo trago. –Estoy un poco alterada. –le entregué el vaso.

–¿Alterada de verdad o alterada por drogas? –preguntó de manera acida.

–Un poco de ambas. –musité.

–¿Por qué estás drogada? ¿Acaso quieres que Carlisle se moleste contigo?–preguntó de manera severa.

–Ya está molesto conmigo, creo que ustedes ya deben de saberlo. –le respondí. Como mi cabeza me permitía ordenar mis pensamientos, le expliqué la razón de mi estado. –Estoy así porque estoy asustada, quería algo que calmara mis nervios para poder verlos y hablar con ustedes. –le expliqué. –Pero estoy teniendo el efecto no deseado. –musité.

–Debí aparecerme en la casa cuando hiciste esa llamada…–lo que dijo me confundió y mis sentidos se enfocaron en lo que dijo.

–Espera… ¿Me has estado espiando? –pregunté molesta. El rostro de Bella se mostraba impasible.

–Solo nos preocupamos por ti Angie. –escuché la voz de Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–Nos preocupa que seas una adicta a las drogas. –escuché a Jasper detrás de Alice.

Llevé mis manos a la cara por unos momentos y una vez que ya tenía lo que iba a decir hablé.

–Primero que todo, no soy una maldita adicta. –me quejé con los tres vampiros. –Si lo fuera, mi estado sería mucho peor que este. –Empecé a enumerar con mis dedos. –Segundo, solo tomo drogas cuando estoy de fiesta o cuando salgo con mis amigos, del resto yo fumo…

Mi explicación fue interrumpida por un estruendo en la puerta de entrada que me hizo saltar del susto y gritara de miedo. Al observar qué era… o quién era, observé que era Carlisle y detrás de él estaba Edward cogiéndole un brazo al doctor. El vampiro rubio se encontraba mirándome con atención.

–¡MALDICIÓN CARLISLE! –insulté al vampiro. – ¡¿Quieres que me dé un infarto?!–pregunté furiosa, pero inmediatamente la furia se fue y se me ocurrió una idea. –¿Qué les parece si rompemos unas cuantas cosas? ¡Podría ser divertido! –ofrecí alegre.

Los ya cinco vampiros me miraban como si estuviera loca.

 _¿Dónde estarán el Gran Oso Emmett y Barbie Rose?_ _Quisiera correr con el Gran Oso, así me deje atrás… ¡Quiero saltar y correr!_

–¿Qué le dieron? –preguntó de manera severa a todos y antes de que respondieran contesté.

–No vengas a culparlos doctor, yo lo tomé. –le aclaré señalándome. –Tomé un maldito Éxtasis para no tenerle miedo a ustedes y poder prestar la máxima atención a lo que me vayan a explicar sin que me haga encima. –respondí de manera súper sincera. Todos me miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. –Quiero que me expliquen que sucede aquí, como es que existen los vampiros en este mundo y espero que no me hagan daño como lo han hecho desde hace dos años. –pedí de manera atropellada a los cinco pares de ojos que me miraban con atención. El decir aquello me había dejado sin aire, así que volví a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hablar. –Prometo no decir nada…

De pronto sentí que mi ansiedad e hiperactividad bajaba, como si me calmara… el Éxtasis no funcionaba de esta manera. Luego miré a Jasper fijamente… mis sentidos me decían que era él a pesar de que no lo demostrara; empecé asustarme por lo que él estaba haciendo y empezara alejarme de ellos.

–¡Jasper para! –gritó Carlisle.

Aquella sensación de calma desapareció, volviendo otra vez a la ansiedad y finalmente en miedo. Miré a todos los vampiros que me observaban preocupados, mi vista se topó con la de Jasper y era la viva imagen de mí, me observaba con miedo.

 _Me van a matar… ellos lo van hacer… ¡Soy el maldito banquete! Fui estúpida…_

Sentía como me faltaba el aire en mis pulmones, no podía respirar, veía puntos de colores y mi vista iba hacia el suelo. Escuché gritos y movimientos a mi alrededor…

Lo siguiente que supe fue que sentía que estaba sobre algo acolchado… una cama muy cómoda… mi cama… abracé una de mis almohadas, pero extrañamente olía a Carlisle… Espera…

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con la visión de un gran ventanal mostrándome un hermoso crepúsculo y el bosque. Me levanté de golpe de la cama, vi que estaba vestida y observé en donde estaba.

 _Esta era la habitación de Carlisle… Eso quiere decir que estaba en su casa… ¿Quién me cambió la ropa? ¿Por qué me dejaron viva? ¿Estoy secuestrada?_

Vi como se abría la puerta y busqué rápidamente algo con que defenderme, pero no había nada.

 _Estoy muerta…_

Vi que una figura muy alta de un hombre rubio se apareció, durante unos segundos no lo reconocí, pero me di cuenta que era Carlisle. Este me miraba confundido.

–¿Angie estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

No respondí, mi mente maquinaba en como escapar, pero todas mis opciones eran casi imposibles de lograr porque ellos eran más rápidos que yo. Mi única opción era…

Corrí hasta la ventana y me lancé al vacío teniendo el riesgo de suicidarme… esperaba el gran golpe o simplemente que todo se oscureciera, pero este nunca llegó. Unos brazos fríos me cogieron en el aire. Era Bella.

–¡¿Estás loca?! –preguntó Bella furiosa.

Su mirada daba miedo, haciendo que nuevamente entrara en pánico y empezara a removerme en sus brazos y gritar.

 _Te mataran… ellos lo harán…_

Golpee a Bella en su cara y pasaron dos cosas: ella no se inmuto y me miró con sorpresa; el impacto de mi mano hacia su rostro dolió mucho, tanto que empecé a llorar de dolor, era como si le pegara a una roca muy lisa.

–¡De que mierda están hechos ustedes! –pregunté furiosa.

–Cállate Angie. –contestó Bella con el mismo tono.

En menos de un segundo y un parpadeo, ya estaba en la sala donde estaban los mismos cinco pares de ojos mirándome con preocupación. Bella me dejó en el mueble blanco.

–¡Si van a matarme háganlo de una vez! –les grité mientras me agarraba la mano adolorida.

–No queremos hacerte daño Angie. –respondió Edward. Vi como la mirada de él se tornaba a Carlisle y luego al resto. –Vamos a dejarlos solos. –luego que dijo esto, nuevamente desaparecieron en menos de un segundo. Solo estaba Carlisle delante de mí a una distancia prudencial.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Su mirada mostraba dolor y dubitativo sobre algo, esto me hizo sentir mal.

 _¿Estaría actuando?_

–¿Puedo…?–vi como se acercaba, pero se detuvo al ver que trataba como podía alejarme de él. –¿Puedo revisarte la mano? –preguntó. –Prometo no hacerte daño. –contestó al ver mi duda hacia él.

Miré mi mano y esta se encontraba hinchada, más no azul, pero dolía mucho. Vi a Carlisle que se veía ansioso y preocupado.

 _¿Y si es mentira…? No… conozco a Carlisle o de lo poco que conozco de él, algo me dice que no me hará nada…_

Desprotegí mi mano adolorida y la alcé un poco hacia Carlisle, este se acercó de manera lenta hacia mí. Una vez cerca, con su mirada pidió permiso para sentarse a mi lado y asentí, pude sentir sus frías manos cogiendo con delicadeza mi adolorida mano. Este solo la vio y tocó ciertas secciones de mi piel.

–Tienes un esguince. –informó. –Ahora vuelvo, tengo que buscar las cosas para tratártelo. –dijo mientras se levantaba del mueble.

Como el resto de los vampiros, desapareció de la nada; volvió segundos después con una compresa en gel, vendajes y un cabestrillo. Dejé que me tratara la mano en silencio, mientras que yo evitaba su mirada.

Ya no me sentía hiperactiva como hace unos momentos, la subida de adrenalina hizo que se me fuera gran parte del efecto del Éxtasis. Ahora me sentía muy cansada en todos los sentidos y mi cabeza estaba que explotaba, pero igual no dejaba de pensar.

 _¿Será que me secuestró? No lo creo… ya me hubiera asesinado… ¿Pero si me tenía para un banquete? No lo creo, Carlisle no lo iba a permitir… o así lo creía, mis instintos decían que no… ¿Amaba a Will? ¿Amaba a Carlisle? ¿Amo a los dos a la vez?_

–Angie, mírame. –negué con la cabeza. Sentí como sus dedos fríos tocaban mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo. Al ver mi rostro, supo mi estado de ánimo. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Tienes miedo?–preguntó, noté como la última pregunta se le bajaba la voz. Yo negué con la cabeza. – ¿Qué sucede?

Sentía mi cabeza tan desordenada que no sabía que decir, en más de una oportunidad abría la boca y no salía nada de ella porque no sabía que decir. Observé que ya mi brazo estaba tratado y como Carlisle me miraba con mucha atención, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. Miré en sus ojos y noté que había sufrido mucho.

 _Todo esto era mi culpa… Le hice mucho daño…_

–Angie… _Amore_ … No llores. –su voz se escuchaba como una súplica. –Odio verte llorar.

Sin pensarlo, me lancé a su cuerpo sin importarme si era vampiro o si me asesinaba en ese mismo instante. Por unos momentos Carlisle estaba tieso, pero luego sentí como enrollaba sus brazos sobre mí y por ultimo acercando su cabeza hacia mi cabello, sintiéndome segura… como éramos antes de descubrir lo que él era. Aparte de Bella, él era uno de los que confiaba ciegamente… así no peleáramos o no nos habláramos.

–Lamento… haberte hecho… daño… –le confesé entre hipidos. Él lo que hizo fue abrazarme con un poco más de fuerza, así como mi llanto.

Me sentía muy cómoda en sus brazos, aun cuando mis instintos me decían que huyera lejos de él. Tenía sentimientos encontrados entre lo que deseaba y mi instinto de supervivencia. Lo deseaba a él, así me matara en el intento.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Si, es un capítulo loco, a lo mejor algunas de ustedes no se lo esperaban. En el siguiente entenderán por qué Angie actuó así y también otras sorpresas.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Comenten, sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	26. Capítulo 26: Bajada

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Bajada**

– _Amore_ … necesito seguir revisándote. –pidió nuevamente Carlisle mientras seguía abrazándolo. –Necesito saber si estás bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo me separé de él, Carlisle cogió una pequeña linterna y la acercó a mis ojos iluminándolos, me pidió que siguiera su dedo, esto solo duró unos segundos.

–¿Qué tomaste? –preguntó en su tono de doctor.

–Éxtasis, como te dije. –musité.

Ya no quería hablar, me sentía cansada, mi cabeza explotaba como una resaca y no tenía ánimos de nada.

–¿Estás segura? –asentí de manera lenta.

Metió su brazo por debajo de mis piernas y detrás de mi espalda, cargándome sin esfuerzo. No tenía ganas de pelear, ni gritar… nada. Empezaba a sentirme algo adormecida en todo mi cuerpo, pero sin sentir sueño, como si estuviera fatigada de tanto correr.

Ambos llegamos al baño de su habitación y noté el gran baño que tenía. Todo su aspecto gritaba a limpio, elegante, costoso y blanco; lo que más me llamaba la atención era la tina-ducha, era una tina cuadrada para dos personas, tenía doble puerta de vidrio y en el techo había una ducha de forma cuadrada.

Carlisle me dejó sentada en la tina y vi como tapaba el desagüe. Con mi ropa todavía puesta, Carlisle abrió el grifo de la tina; apenas mi piel sintió el agua empecé a temblar de frío y haciendo un intento de huir del agua helada, pero Carlisle lo impidió.

–Tienes fiebre Angie, necesito bajártela. –informó. –Ahora regreso.

Vi como salía de la habitación, para momentos después regresar con un vaso de agua y una pastilla. La tomé sin rechistar.

Mientras Carlisle mojaba mi cabello una y otra vez, intentando bajarme la fiebre…

 _¿Fiebre? El Éxtasis no produce fiebre…_

 _Hiperactividad… Sed… Cansancio… Muy emocional… Fatiga… Fiebre…_

 _Ese maldito vendedor…_

–¡M-maldito… v-vendeDOR! –dije molesta mientras tartamudeaba por el frío que tenía. Carlisle dejó de echarme agua y me miró con atención. –Speed… es un maldito Speed…

–¿Qué? –me miró confundido.

–La droga… Speed… Anfe-fetamina o… –el frío no me dejaba hablar bien. –Metan… metan… fetamina.

–¿No es la primera vez que tomas esto? –negué con la cabeza. –¿Sabes que esto es peligroso para tu salud? –preguntó molesto.

–P-primera vez que me venden… u-una droga e-equivocada… –dije temblando del frío. –Solo que-quería algo para calmar mi-mi pánico… –confesé.

–No quiero que sigas consumiendo drogas Angel. Pueden matarte. –dijo de manera severa. –Me preocupa lo que te pueda suceder. –levanté la mirada y su rostro se veía molesto y asustado. –Esta tarde tuve que inyectarte adrenalina para que pudieras volver a respirar. Te habías asfixiado. –vi como como pasaba una mano por su cabello exasperado.

Me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado, ahora tenía mi mente en blanco. Evité su mirada viendo al lado opuesto de él, viendo el mosaico blanco; recogí mis piernas hacia mi pecho.

 _Fui una estúpida…_

–Angie. –me llamó Carlisle, pero no me giré hacia él.

Sin aviso, Carlisle volvió a cargarme, sacándome de la tina; yo no protesté por eso, yo solo seguía evitando su mirada. Me dejó sentada en la tapa del inodoro y con una toalla empezó a secarme como podía.

Vi de refilón como se iba del baño y dijo algo que se escuchaba en la lejanía, dejándome sola allí. No sabía que era, no me interesaba.

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando sentí una mano fría debajo de mi mentón. Carlisle me miraba preocupado.

–¿Estás bien? –no podía hablar, no tenía ánimos. –No quisiera abusar, no quisiera vestirte yo, pero en estos momentos solo deseo estar a solas contigo. –susurró de manera que pudiera escuchar.

–¿Para qué? –pregunté débilmente.

–Quiero demostrarte que no te haré daño, ser un poco como éramos antes. –explicó.

–Vísteme, no me importa. –musité.

–¿Segura? –preguntó inseguro. Asentí débilmente.

Carlisle volvió a cargarme, salimos del baño y me dejó en la orilla de la cama. Con mucho cuidado me quitó la camisa, dejándome expuesta ante él; me colocó una camiseta muy grande para mi cuerpo y luego me quitó los shorts, dejando solo mi ropa interior. No vi su expresión ante mi desnudez, si estuviera en un estado normal me hubiera interesado su reacción.

Luego me acomodó con cuidado en su cama, arropándome hasta el pecho.

–Voy a buscarte más hielo. –cuando se disponía irse, lo detuve con mi mano buena.

–Quédate. –musité.

El rostro de Carlisle se veía que estaba en un dilema, pero no duró mucho porque este suspiró y empezó a quitarse sus zapatos, acomodándose en la cama. Ambos estábamos a una distancia prudencial y como podía, me coloqué en una posición cómoda para verlo mejor.

Ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos y todo en un sepulcral silencio; detallé su rostro, especialmente sus ojos dorados que mostraban las mil y un emociones, estaba hipnotizada por aquellos extraños ojos. Luego recordé todo lo sucedido desde que llegué, lo recordaba claramente, pero una cosa es que sea desde mi punto de vista y otra desde otra persona.

–¿Qué pasó?–pregunté. –Recuerdo todo pero al estar drogada… –Carlisle había entendido lo que quería decir y respondió inmediatamente.

–Estaba en el hospital cuando Edward vino a decirme que estabas en la casa y en un muy buen estado, no esperé a que fuera mi hora de salida del trabajo y regresé a casa con él. –empezó a contar pacientemente. –Apenas llegué, escuché tu corazón anormalmente acelerado, esto me preocupó y entré a la casa, apenas te vi observé que estabas sudando, podía sentir que tu temperatura corporal estaba alta, articulabas todo con rapidez y podía oler que habías consumido drogas. –detalló. –Me molestó que estuvieras en ese estado –su semblante era muy serio. –, hasta que Jasper en una buena acción, quiso calmar tu ansiedad. Según Edward, adivinaste de manera rápida lo que te sucedía y quién lo hacía –ahora se mostraba confuso mientras lo contaba. –, haciendo que entraras en pánico y Jasper no pudiera calmarte más, algo extraño sucedió que le reflejaste con intensidad como te sentías hacia él, haciendo que Jasper estuviera igual que tú. –esto me extrañó. –Según Jasper, sintió como si hubieras manipulado sus emociones.

–¿Qué? –pregunté con sorpresa.

–Sí, también me parece muy extraño. Todos nos preguntamos qué hiciste para que Jasper se sintiera de esa manera. –sus ojos se mostraban curiosos.

–Yo solo había deducido que era Jasper según lo que… Bella me dijo la última vez… que nos vimos. –susurré lo último. No quería pensar en cosas deprimentes sino quería otra crisis por culpa del Speed, pero por unos segundos me vino el recuerdo del bosque e inmediatamente lo suprimí. –¿Qué pasó luego?

–Tuviste un… ataque de pánico y empezaste a dejar de respirar, te asfixiaste. –noté como se ponía tenso, no le gustaba hablar de ese momento. –Tuve que inyectarte adrenalina y aplicarte RCP para que volvieras a respirar nuevamente. Luego te llevé a la habitación y… creo que sabes el resto. –dijo apenado.

Noté que ya el cielo estaba oscuro, apenas se podía ver el bosque. Nuevamente el silencio volvió entre nosotros y mi cabeza volvió nuevamente a funcionar con cierta dificultad.

 _Es verdad lo que me dijo Bella… Edward puede leer mentes y Jasper es capaz de manipular emociones…_

 _¿Y si Jasper manipulo antes mis emociones para estar cerca de ellos?_

–Angie. –escuché llamarme Carlisle, haciendo interrumpir mis pensamientos. –No te haré daño, ninguno de nosotros queremos hacerte daño. Te queremos tanto que no deseamos hacer eso.

Temerosa miré sus ojos y estos mostraban una súplica… desesperación… amor tal vez…

–Te podemos aclarar todas las dudas que tengas. Para eso viniste ¿no? –su tono de voz sonaba calmada pero desesperada a la vez.

–Ustedes son vampiros… los muestran como malos. –dije con miedo. –Beben sangre humana.

–No todos somos como esos que has visto en la televisión o leído, nosotros no queremos hacerles daño a los humanos, pero tenemos que beber sangre si queremos sobrevivir, solo que nosotros tomamos sangre de animal. –explicó.

Recordé aquella conversación que tuvimos cuando hablé de vampiros y pude entender su curiosidad sobre el tema, quería saber mi opinión sobre los vampiros porque él era uno.

Si es así, de que no beben sangre animal, entonces… ellos al menos deben de desesperarse cada vez que huelen sangre humana. Aplicando la lógica de la alimentación humana, nosotros cuando estamos a dieta y apenas vemos una hamburguesa o algún alimento que nos gusta, inmediatamente nos la comemos… a menos que tengas control sobre esos antojos.

–Si beben sangre de animal… –empecé a decir pensativa. –ustedes deben de… descontrolarse de en vez en cuando al oler sangre humana.

–Siendo neófito sí, pero con la práctica esa desesperación por la sangre humana casi desaparece y puedes controlarte a la perfección. –explicó.

–Pero eres un doctor. –dije confundida.

–Me tomó años y años de práctica, además que yo nunca he probado la sangre humana. –me aclaró. –Como forma de compensación a lo que soy, salvo vidas y me gusta.

Luego que contestó esto, hubo un cómodo y largo silencio, donde ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos. Su mirada no mostraba señales de que fuera hacerme daño, más bien él se veía como si temiera de mí… pero aún con ese miedo que veía en sus ojos, él seguía aquí.

–No sé si asustarme por la noticia o estar molesta por no decírmelo. –le confesé sin filtro. –En estos momentos tengo más miedo que molestia. No me imaginé que ustedes existieran… –la ansiedad volvió aparecer.

–Angie. –me llamó interrumpiendo lo que decía. – Somos los mismos desde que nos conociste, solo que ahora sabes eso y ahora actuaremos como somos en realidad. –su mirada me daba dolor. –No nos tengas miedo. –suplicó.

–No quisiera alejarme de ti, no quisiera tener miedo de ti. –susurré. Mi cabeza era un desorden, quería estar con él pero mis instintos me gritaban que corriera. Sentí como mis ojos se aguaban. –Me cuesta un poco… No me imaginaba que ustedes existieran. Y… –vi como Carlisle me miraba con paciencia a lo que fuera decir yo. –tengo miedo de lo que seas capaz de hacer. No es todos los días que ves a un vampiro. –terminé de decir.

Su semblante era serio, por unos momentos pensaba que mi comentario lo había ofendido pero…

–Angel Swan, prometo no hacerte daño. Jamás. –dijo con convicción. –No puedo ser capaz, ni tengo la fuerza de hacerte daño de ningún tipo. No tengo la voluntad para hacerlo, si lo hago estaría hiriéndome a mí mismo.

Me había dejado muda ante lo que dijo, la seriedad de sus palabras y sus ojos mostraban que hablaba en serio, que decía la verdad. No sabía que decirle, pero sabía cómo me sentía, así que con mucho valor me acerqué más a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho; por un momento corto él estaba tieso pero luego me rodeo con un brazo, haciéndome sentir más segura allí donde me encontraba. Su extraño y dulce olor almizclado me calmaba, al punto de quitarme aquella ansiedad que tenía y olvidarme todo lo que estaba pasando; sentí como olía mi cabello mientras que me acariciaba la espalda con lentitud. Su toque y su aliento helado hicieron que me relajara nuevamente; extrañaba su abrazo, el estar cerca de Carlisle de esta manera. Poco a poco mis parpados empezaron a ser pesados…

 _…me encontraba mirando el piso de mi habitación, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Sabía que algo malo, muy malo le pasaba a mamá, pero mantenía aquella esperanza de que ella mejorara y volviera a casa como siempre._

 _–Angel. –escuché la voz de Daniel, subí mi rostro hacia él. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, se notaba que aguantaba las ganas de llorar. –Mamá murió. –Por alguna extraña razón, la noticia no me sorprendía, pero a la vez me costaba asimilar un poco la noticia. –A mamá le harán un funeral hoy mismo._

 _–No quiero verla. –mi hermano me miró sorprendido._

 _–¿Por qué?_

 _–Tú me dijiste que ella no deseaba que yo la viera debido a su estado, que la recordara sana. –le respondí. Mi hermano todavía me miraba sorprendido. –Debo mantener esa promesa ¿no crees?_

 _–Tienes razón hermanita. –respondió Daniel. –Voy a buscar a alguien quien te cuide, mientras tanto ve arreglándote. –asentí._

 _Tenía la mente completamente en blanco, era tan dependiente de mamá que no sabía ni siquiera como vestirme o como arreglarme el pelo. Una vez que me aseé, cogí una camisa y un pantalón, recordando alguna combinación de ropas que decía mamá. Cuando ya estuve lista, salí a la sala y me senté en un mueble. Todavía tenía la mente en blanco… lo normal es que estuviera pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez, especialmente de mis muñecas, pero esta vez… nada. No sabía cómo actuar ante esto._

 _Veía como mis hermanos se movían de un lado a otro, llamando a todo el mundo, informando sobre la muerte de mamá, ambos con los ojos rojos. Y yo sin saber que hacer…_

¿Qué debo hacer?

 _–Hermanita. –escuché otra vez la voz de Daniel llamándome. –No tengo con quien cuidarte._

 _–No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola._

 _–No quiero dejarte sola en la casa. –esta vez escuché a Robert. –Estás muy pequeña para poder cuidarte sola._

 _–Yo puedo cuidarme Robert, sé cocinar ciertas cosas y sé que no voy abrirle a cualquier extraño. –comenté. Mis hermanos se miraron y luego me vieron a mí._

 _–Cualquier cosa nos llamas ¿sí? –habló Daniel. Asentí. –Solo atenderás a personas conocidas ¿sí? –volví asentir._

 _–¿Segura que no quieres ir al funeral de mamá? –preguntó Robert._

 _–Sí, estoy muy segura. –respondí. –Sé que mamá no quiere que la vea. –vi como Robert miraba a un lado y su rostro se contraía, luego caminó hacia otro lado y llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro._

 _Mis hermanos se fueron al funeral de mamá, dejándome sola en la casa. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve en la sala, pero me distrajo el sonido del teléfono de la casa; de manera calmada fui hacia aquel aparato y atendí._

 _–¿Hola? –atendí nerviosa._

–¿Angie?

 _–…Si –siempre me daba algo de nervios hablar por teléfono._

–Soy tu tío Charlie ¿Tú papá está en casa? _–negué con la cabeza, luego recordé que no podía verme._

 _–No._

–¿Y tus hermanos?

 _–Tampoco._

–¿Te dejaron sola en casa? _–preguntó alterado._

 _–Pedí que lo hicieran, no quiero ver a mamá. –admití sin filtro verbal._

–Ay cariño… lamento la muerte de tu madre. _–le escuché con voz triste. –_ Llamaba porque Bella está en el aeropuerto.

 _–Oh…–fue lo único que respondí._

–Voy a llamar a tu papá o a tus hermanos para que la vayan a buscar. – _comentó._ –Yo iré en la noche a tu casa.

 _–Está bien._

–Adiós. _–con esto colgué el teléfono._

 _Fui a jugar con mis muñecas, pero al rato después me aburrí. Fui a mi cama y me acosté, mi mente todavía seguía en blanco. Nuevamente, un sonido me distrajo, esta vez era la puerta de mi casa; caminé nerviosa y miré por el ojo mágico de la puerta._

 _Esa cabellera marrón…_

 _Abrí nerviosa la puerta y vi que era Bella estaba en la puerta con una maleta pequeña en su mano._

 _Inmediatamente me lancé a sus brazos, ella soltó su maleta y me abrazó. En esos momentos quería llorar, pero por alguna extraña razón… mis lágrimas no salían, pero pude entender que en mi interior estaba hecho un desastre…_

 _…había salido de la escuela, nadie quería hablar conmigo, tal vez porque no tenía una madre como ellos._

 _Al llegar a la casa, como siempre todo estaba silencioso que a veces me daba miedo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a estar sola en casa, siempre cuando llegaba de la escuela, mamá ya estaba aquí preguntándome cosas de cómo me fue hoy, dándome mi almuerzo y ayudándome con mis tareas. Pero ella ya no estaba aquí… estaba sola… papá siempre en el trabajo, Daniel ocupado con su carrera de policía y Robert ocupado con su trabajo como abogado…_

Estoy sola en esto…

 _Fui a mi habitación y al llegar, mi cuarto estaba desordenado… si mamá estuviera aquí me mataría, pero ya no está aquí…_

 _Oculté mi rostro en la almohada y grité lo más fuerte que puse, soltando así mis lágrimas…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Lo que tomó Angie no fue Éxtasis, sino Speed o Metanfetaminas. El Éxtasis debió relajarla un poco, ponerla casi ebria por alcohol y no alterarla más. Así es el efecto de las drogas (según ciertos conocidos y que investigué).**

 **La mente de la pobre Angie es un desastre, pero al menos está un poco más accesible. Lamentablemente hasta dormida le afectó la secuela de la droga.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	27. Capítulo 27: Procesar Información

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Procesar Información**

Empecé a escuchar voces en la lejanía… sentía una caricia en mi rostro… poco a poco podía, con dificultad, escuchar esas voces…

–…calma cariño. –me decía una voz masculina. –…es una pesadilla.

–¿Qué tiene? –preguntó otra voz masculina.

–Se muestra muy alterada… intentando calmar, pero me cuesta un poco. –respondió la primera voz.

–…ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de su madre. –comentó en un tono tristón la segunda voz.

–…en el momento que tuvo la pesadilla pude sentir todo aquello. –musitó la primera voz.

Abrí mis ojos, lo primero que me encontré fue con un techo muy alto y blanco, estaba sola y arropada con una sábana gruesa. Miré hacia un lado y encontré con un gran ventanal con un hermoso paisaje del bosque de Forks, pero luego me arrepentí debido a la luz que hacía dolerme la cabeza. Miré el resto de la habitación y automáticamente reconocí que me encontraba en la habitación de Carlisle.

Escuché la manilla de la puerta moverse y mis ojos fueron directamente hasta ahí. Vi cómo se abrió la puerta y se asomó una figura pequeña de cabello negro de puntas puntiagudas. Alice.

–¡Buenos días! –saludo alegre. –O debería decir, buenas tardes.

–¿Tardes? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Sí, es la una de la tarde. –haciéndome saber. – ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó penosa. Asentí.

En un parpadeo ya estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama lejos de mí, hizo que brincara del susto y soltara un grito alejándome de ella y me hizo caer de la cama. Llevé mi mano al pecho, sentía como mi corazón quería salirse de su lugar.

–Alice no me acostumbro. –me quejé.

–Disculpa. Es que como ya sabes nuestro secreto, creo que no hace falta ocultarnos. –dijo apenada.

–Lo sé, pero poco a poco ¿quieres? –le pedí mientras trataba de calmar mis latidos y respiración. Tenía mucha sed…

–Ya te traigo agua. –luego de esto se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación de manera lenta, como un humano.

 _¿Ella también lee mi mente?_

Segundos después ella regresó con un vaso de agua y me lo entregó. Moviéndose de manera lenta.

–Gracias. –me bebí el agua de un solo trago. Una vez acabada se lo entregué a Alice. –¿Lees mentes también?

–No, veo el futuro basado en las decisiones que toma a quien veo. –me explicó y entonces recordé aquella conversación donde Bella me dijo la cualidad de Alice. –Yo sabía que tenías sed porque me ibas a pedir un vaso de agua. Pero a veces me cuesta poder ver qué decisión tomas, eres una caja de sorpresa para mí. –me reí ante el hecho.

–Siempre he sido una caja de sorpresas, desde que nací. –dije en tono bromista/sincero.

–Sí, lo sé. –decía no tan sorprendida.

–¿Supiste que los conocería a ustedes?

–No, pero Bella ha hablado mucho de ti, al igual que Carlisle. Te quieren mucho. –me dijo de forma enternecedora haciéndome sonreír.

–¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Carlisle? –luego recordé la hora y me acordé de papá. –¿Qué le dijeron a mi papá?

–Bella está dándole clases a Renesmee, Carlisle está trabajando y Bella se encargó de decirle a Ben que te quedarías a dormir hasta el martes. –asentí. –¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –volví asentir. –¿Todavía nos tienes miedo? –su rostro mostraba preocupación, se notaba que tenía miedo a mi respuesta.

Tenía la leve impresión de que los vampiros que quedaban en la casa habrán detenido lo que estaban haciendo. Pensé muy bien mi respuesta antes de hablar.

–Durante toda mi vida pensaba que ustedes no existían, que ustedes eran solo una criatura folclórica y sus historias los describen como unos seres demoniacos o muertos que consumen sangre para sobrevivir. –le expliqué. –Ahora sé que ustedes existen, me cuesta un poco asimilar todo esto. Estoy accesible como les dije, pero tengo que adaptarme que ustedes son reales y que me den la confianza de que no me harán nada. –finalicé sincera.

–Puedes confiar en nosotros, no te haremos daño y si lo haríamos Carlisle nos mataría a todos, él te quiere mucho. –podía notar que Alice decía la verdad. –Te lo demostró anoche que, no sé si notaste, Carlisle tenía miedo de ti y lo rechazaras nuevamente. –recordé su mirada y si, se mostraba temeroso ante mí y a la vez estaba muy preocupado por lo drogada que estaba y mi esguince. En ningún momento me hizo daño. –¿Ves? Si lo notaste. De todos nosotros el menos inofensivo es Carlisle, aunque cuando se trata ser querido que está en peligro, él hace lo imposible por cuidarlos. –dijo con seriedad. –Así que puedes confiar que él no te hará nada, más bien puede que te sobreproteja. –mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. –Hablando de eso, tenemos que darte algo de comer. Fue orden de Carlisle. –informó, volviendo a su tono alegre.

–Deja que primero me bañe. –le informé. Debo de estar oliendo apestosa para ellos. –No quiero bajar oliendo apestosa…

–Sí, claro. –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Ven. –dijo mientras caminaba al baño.

Finalmente me levanté de la cama y a paso lento la seguí. Al entrar al baño, esta vez sin drogas en mi sistema, todavía me impresionaba el blanco y pulcro baño. Vi como Alice sacaba toallas, jabón de baño, champú y acondicionador de un armario alargado en una pared y las dejó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Por último vi como abría una de las llaves de la tina-ducha; mientras se llenaba la tina vi como Alice salía de la habitación y segundos después llegaba con una bola de color amarillo y blanco, al lanzarla sobre el agua empezó a burbujear y desvanecerse, soltando burbujas y un olor a vainilla.

–Te dejaré la ropa en la cama ¿De acuerdo? –asentí.

Me desvestí, me quité la escayola y me metí en la tina con cuidado, recosté mi cabeza en la pared. El olor de la sal de baño me relajaba bastante, que ya empezaba a darme sueño otra vez…

Un golpeteo en la puerta me hizo despertar de mi somnolencia y me acomodara nuevamente en la tina.

–¿Si?

–Soy Bella ¿Puedo pasar?

–Si. –después que respondí, ella entró al baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, para luego sentarse en el inodoro.

Nada quedaba de aquella torpe Bella, esta parecía mucho más madura y con más equilibrio; más elegante y sin sus ojos chocolates sino dorados, como el resto de los Cullens.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Recién salida de una borrachera. –contesté en tono burlón, luego chasqueé la lengua. –Nunca tuve la oportunidad de embriagarnos juntas.

–Ni ibas a poder lograrlo hacer, soy mayor que tú. –respondió sonriendo ante mi comentario.

–Al menos iba hacer el intento. –moví mis cejas de forma picarona y mi prima rio ante mi actitud. Una vez que dejó de reír su expresión se volvió seria.

–Vine aquí para hablar contigo de algo. Les dije a los chicos que me dejaran a solas contigo. –vi que su semblante era serio. –Es sobre Carlisle y Will. –ambos nombres juntos me hicieron tensar.

 _Mierda… este iba a ser un tema muy delicado…_

 _Estoy muy confundida…_

–Carlisle se preocupa mucho por ti, verdaderamente. –dijo interrumpiéndome. –Edward no me ha dicho sus pensamientos porque el respeta la privacidad de todos, pero de lo poco que he visto, especialmente ayer, se nota que te ama… él está verdaderamente enamorado de ti.

–No estoy segura si en realidad está enamorado de mí. Yo sé que se preocupa por mí, pero desde lo de Esme… –agité la cabeza para olvidar ese día. –Estoy Con Will y nosotros estamos bien. –dije convencida. Más que todo… convenciéndome a mí misma.

–Angie, él no quiere a Esme, no seas obtusa. –se quejó. Hizo un bufido y miró a otro lado antes de verme. –Cuando estás con Carlisle eres una persona distinta a cuando estas con Will o con cualquiera y lo mismo le pasa a Carlisle, eso no lo quieres ver. –antes de seguir tomó una bocanada de aire y la expulsó. Se veía tensa y eso me preocupaba, no quería que me atacara.

Bella tenía razón, cuando estaba con Will parecíamos una simple pareja, nos queríamos mucho y nos llevábamos bien, pero no sentía mucho la electricidad en mi cuerpo; en cambio con Carlisle, era una cosa distinta, es como si lo necesitara así estuviera molesta con él, llenaba mi cuerpo de alguna electricidad placentera cada vez que me besaba o me tocaba, o simplemente cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos. Primer strike.

–Si en realidad no se preocupara por ti, no te cuidara como lo hizo ayer y en su lugar estaría yo. –Bella tenía razón. Segundo strike. –Si en realidad no te amara, no estuviera contigo anoche contestando parte de las dudas que tenías sabiendo que podrías rechazarlo otra vez. –lo recuerdo, anoche tenía una mirada temerosa mientras hablaba conmigo. Tercer strike. –Así que abre los ojos y decide Angie.

–Bella… me han hecho daño en mi vida y desconfío mucho, entiende también eso. –le dije triste. –Yo no he podido olvidar del todo cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme besándose.

–El amor de vampiro es incambiable, apenas se enamoran ellos hacen lo imposible por mantener a su pareja feliz. –dijo de manera seria y yo bufé en respuesta.

–Ajá… vamos a creerte. Dime entonces ¿Cómo es que Carlisle se casó con Esme? Él mismo me dijo que era su ex esposa. –le dije de manera severa. –Sí, de verdad es incambiable respóndeme eso.

–Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Carlisle. –respondió con el mismo tono. Miró a otro lado y suspiró. –Sé que tienes que procesar mucho sobre nosotros, pero también sé que tienes que procesar sobre tu relación con Carlisle y Will. –añadió. –Sea cualquier decisión que escojas, no puedes jugar con ambos porque puede ser mucho peor…

–Como tú dices, tengo que procesar mucho. –la interrumpí. –Tengo que procesar el hecho de que ustedes son vampiros y mi prima, la que considero como una hermana, lo es. –empecé a enumerar con mis dedos. –Me di cuenta ayer que tu supuesta "hija adoptiva" –haciendo la mueca de comillas con mis dedos. –la última vez que la vi tenía como cuatro o cinco años, ahora sorpresivamente luce de diez. –Bella iba hablar pero no la dejé y seguí enumerando. –Me estás hablando de Carlisle como si fuera lo único en el mundo que tengo y no recuerdas lo que me hizo. Y además, no es lo mismo tener una relación con un humano que con un vampiro ¿sabes por qué? –dejé la pregunta en el aire, pero no la dejé contestar. –Creo que sabes un poquito bien, con un humano puedes decir de todo a todos tus conocidos y puedes compartir muchas cosas. En cambio con un vampiro todo es un secreto y no puedes hacer ciertas cosas por prevención a ocultar su condición, tienes que cuidar lo que dices porque posiblemente haya por ahí alguna organización que los vigile. –la expresión de Bella era en blanco, como si la hubiera agarrado en alguna fechoría. Su rostro me lo decía todo. –Esto es increíble de verdad… ahora tengo que cuidarme. –dije molesta.

–Carlisle no dejará que te hagan algo…

–Por supuesto que va impedir que me maten o me conviertan. –le interrumpí de manera severa. –Dios… ¿En qué me metí? –llevé mis manos al rostro preocupada. Bella suspiró y se levantó del retrete.

–Ya dije lo que te tenía que decir. Todos te daremos un tiempo para que asimiles sobre nosotros y nos preguntes cuando quieras. –ella caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia mí. –No quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de algo que sería lo mejor de tu vida solo porque tienes miedo o estás indecisa. El tiempo siempre está en marcha… si no decides a tiempo perderás esa oportunidad y te arrepentirás por no elegir a tiempo. –con esto ella salió del baño, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Todo esto era muy complicado.

Si me quedaba con Will, iba a tener una feliz relación con él, momentáneo tal vez, pero va a ser como todas las personas. Si me quedaba con Carlisle, iba a tener una relación donde tenía que cuidar todo lo que decía y hacía, mi relación no va a ser muy normal, no voy a tener una vida normal.

En caso de que me quedara por siempre con Will, voy a tener una vida simple, una casa con niños y mascotas a nuestro alrededor, como ponen en las películas. En cambio con Carlisle, vería cosas que muchos humanos jamás experimentarían, el problema estaba que el sería por siempre inmortal y yo envejecería, también que esta organización de control de vampiros apenas me descubran no sabría qué sucedería conmigo; en caso de que él me quisiera por siempre, sería lo que en cierta manera he querido toda mi vida, pero dejaría atrás a mis seres queridos.

 _¡Basta!_

 _Necesito pensar en mí, necesito un tiempo para mí._

 _Necesito analizar toda esta mierda que tengo._

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué decisión tomará Angie? El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Carlisle, él relatará como se sintió desde que la vio.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Capítulo 28: Matar y Morir por Ella

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Matar y Morir por Ella**

Me encontraba feliz, volvía a ser yo nuevamente. Angie dio un paso confiando en mí, dejó que la abrazara y por primera vez "dormí" junto con ella. Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida.

Cuando la vi por primera vez luego de un año, por un momento me sentí completo pero esto no duró mucho cuando vi su estado. Estaba muy hiperactiva, sudando, irradiaba calor y su corazón estaba latiendo con demasiada rapidez que pensaba que le iba a dar un taquicardia ahí mismo; su olor me confirmó lo que mi cerebro me decía y yo no quería admitir, estaba drogada.

Jasper sin malas intenciones intentó calmarla, Angie se dio cuenta de esto y ocurrieron dos cosas: Angie actuó como "espejo" ante Jasper y debido al acelerado corazón de ella más la droga que consumió, Angie empezó a faltarle aire. Tuve que auxiliarla inmediatamente y, mientras las chicas llevaban a Angie a mi habitación, Edward, Jasper y yo hablamos de lo que sucedió.

Tres horas después, Angie despertó con sus latidos normales y sin hiperactividad, pero todavía tenía fiebre y volvía estar asustada de nosotros como aquella vez en el bosque. Me sentí a morir cuando Angie se lanzó por la ventana de mi habitación, por suerte apareció Bella y la atrapó; Angie luchando por liberarse le propinó un puñetazo a su prima, produciéndole un esguince en su muñeca.

Se encontraba tan alterada que hasta nos desafió, su acción era bastante valiente pero estúpido. Sabía cómo persuadirla, tenía que hacer el intento de estar a solas con ella, presentía que así estaría más tranquila; con mis pensamientos le pedí a Edward que me dejara a solas con ella y me lo concedió.

Por unos momentos ambos nos mirábamos en silencio, en ese rato la detallé mejor; ella estaba protegiendo la mano con la que tenía un esguince y estaba en posición defensiva, mirándome desafiante. Con mucho miedo a que me fuera a rechazar, me acerqué a ella para "revisarle" la mano y tratarle la muñeca; ella me miraba con mucha desconfianza y miedo, igual que yo, pero no quería apartarme de ella.

Al terminar de tratarla, olí agua salada y noté que Angie tenía sus ojos aguados, por unos momentos pensé que le había hecho daño, hasta le pregunté y en respuesta reventó en llanto. Verla de esa manera me daba dolor, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella me abrazó y lo que dijo.

 _–Lamento… haberte hecho… daño… –dijo entre hipidos. Lo único que podía hacer es abrazarla en respuesta._

 _Si pudiera llorar, estaría igual que ella. La extrañaba._

Estuvimos así por varios minutos, tanto ella como yo estábamos desahogándonos por lo sucedido hace un año y de tantas peleas. Con dificultad me separé de ella para asegurarme de su estado de salud y menos mal; me di cuenta que su temperatura corporal estaba en aumento, su mirada empezaba a tornarse perdida y cansada; ella me había dicho que había tomado Éxtasis, pero los síntomas no concordaban, había algo extraño, pero tenía que bajarle esa fiebre como sea.

Sin pedirle permiso, la cargué y la llevé a mi habitación; apenas se dio cuenta que habíamos llegado a mi velocidad vampírica, ella reaccionó un poco cuando la dejé en la tina con su ropa puesta y el agua tocó su piel, Angie me miró molesta mientras temblaba del frío. Cuando ella volvió hablar, me dijo exactamente que había tomado y que el vendedor le había vendido la droga equivocada; esto me enfureció ya que la droga que me especifico era bastante peligrosa de por sí, aceleraba los latidos del corazón de una manera muy anormal, podía morir de algún problema del corazón o respiratorio.

Cuando por fin la fiebre bajó lo suficiente la llamé pero ella me ignoraba, así que la volví a cargar y la senté en la tapa del inodoro, le dije que se fuera desvistiendo mientras yo le buscaba algo de ropa; pasaban los minutos pero no escuchaba el mínimo sonido de ropas caer, solo el goteo del agua en el baño; al entrar noté que Angie estaba en la misma posición, con la mirada perdida y temblando del frío, me agaché para estar a su altura y reaccionó a mi toque en su mentón.

 _–¿Estás bien? –no hablaba. –No quisiera abusar, no quisiera vestirte yo, pero en estos momentos solo deseo estar a solas contigo. –le expresé sin pensarlo._

 _–¿Para qué? –preguntó débilmente._

 _–Quiero demostrarte que no te haré daño, ser un poco como éramos antes. –era la verdad. No quería a nadie aquí hasta que Angie mostrara señales de que confiaba en mí por lo menos._

 _–Vísteme, no me importa. –susurró. Su respuesta me impresionó._

 _–¿Segura? –asintió débilmente._

Volví a cargarla y la senté en la orilla de la cama. Con mucho cuidado de su brazo le quité su camisa, dejando expuesto sus senos e inmediatamente le coloqué una de mis camisas con mucho cuidado, luego le quité sus shorts y pude ver su fina ropa interior, que fue lo único que le dejé. Si ella no estuviera en ese estado, mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueara fácilmente y tal vez la poseería en ese instante, pero al no serlo simplemente me preocupaba por su bienestar.

Cuando terminé de acomodarla en mi cama, iba a irme a buscar más hielo para su esguince pero al pedirme con su voz y mirada que me quedara con ella, no pude resistirme y me acosté a un lado de ella a una distancia prudencial, mientras que Angie se colocó en una posición cómoda para mirarme mejor. Ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos en silencio; su mirada perdida y cansada mostraba duda, miedo y nerviosismo. Cuando ella volvió hablar, pacientemente le respondí a todas sus preguntas y dudas, en mi interior estuve alegre porque Angie mostraba signos de curiosidad pero igual no sabía que reacción podría tomar ella.

 _–No quisiera alejarme de ti, no quisiera tener miedo de ti. –empezó a decir en susurros.–Me cuesta un poco… No me imaginaba que ustedes existieran. Y… tengo miedo de lo que seas capaz de hacer. No es todos los días que ves a un vampiro. –terminó por decir insegura._

 _Como sea la iba a convencer de que jamás le haría daño. Sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, lo notaba en sus ojos y la conocía mucho mejor que ese novio que tenía; sabía que ella no me tenía miedo en sí por mí, sino por mi capacidad antinatural y mi alimentación._

 _–Angel Swan, prometo no hacerte daño. Jamás. –dije con convicción. –No puedo ser capaz, ni tengo la fuerza de hacerte daño de ningún tipo. No tengo la voluntad para hacerlo, si lo hago estaría hiriéndome a mí mismo._

 _Sus ojos marrones caramelos me miraron con sorpresa, luego duda y por último amor. Ella como podía se me acercó a mí y escondió su rostro en mi pecho; su acción volvió a tomarme desprevenido, me había aceptado. Finalmente la abracé, acercando mi nariz a su cabello, aspirando su olor dulzón y a la vez salado como el mar que me quemaba fuertemente la garganta._

Durante toda la noche me hice el dormido, aspirando su olor y acariciando con delicadeza su espalda, disfrutaba cada segundo del momento y celebraba en mi interior lo que veía imposible de lograr. Todavía le falta a Angie para que confíe en mí, este solo era un pequeño paso.

Normalmente el sueño de Angie era tranquilo y a veces hablaba dormida, pero esta vez se removía mucho y su rostro se veía afligido, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Durante toda la noche estaba así, los hechos ocurridos el día de hoy empezaron afectarle en su subconsciente; intentaba calmarla y por unos momentos dejaba de removerse, pero eso no duraba mucho.

 _–Sabemos lo que pasó. –susurró Bella muy bajo desde el marco de la puerta. –Ella es muy terca a veces, tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas. –miró a su prima que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. –Dale tiempo._

 _–No quiero molestar, pero me preocupa el estado de ánimo de Bella. –dijo Jasper desde el piso inferior. –Quisiera intentar calmarla._

 _–Puede pasarte lo mismo que ayer Jasper. No quiero correr el riesgo. –susurré._

 _–Si fallo, no insistiré._

 _No quería que Angie sufriera otra crisis, pero Jasper era el único que podía manipular un poco sus emociones para que durmiera bien._

 _–Hazlo Jasper._

 _En menos de un segundo apareció en la habitación y este se sentó cerca de Angie._

 _–Está muy deprimida, algo la altera y no eres tú. –informó Jasper en susurros muy bajos para el oído humano._

 _Con delicadeza tocó la pierna de Angie y el rostro de Jasper se transformó en uno de dolor; poco a poco ella se iba calmando, pero aun así veía como el vampiro le costaba mucho. Por unos momentos tuve celos de aquello, pero eso desapareció porque supe a través de su mirada e intenciones que miraba a mi pareja como una hermana pequeña._

 _Ambos estuvimos vigilándola con atención, hasta que el rostro de Jasper se contrajo a tal punto que sus ojos se aguaron. Mi hijo como pudo la calmó pero le resultaba casi imposible; me explicó que había sentido el peor dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido y luego Edward dijo en voz baja lo que había visto en los pensamientos de Angie, había soñado con el día que su madre había muerto y los días siguientes de aquello._

 _–Ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de su madre. –comenté. –Angie ha sufrido mucho en tan corta edad._

 _–Lo sé. –respondió Jasper sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Angie. –En el momento que tuvo la pesadilla pude sentir todo aquello. –explicó. –Es inexplicable la cantidad de tristeza que hay dentro de ella, Angie es muy fuerte._

 _–Eso es lo que admiro de ella._

Luego de dejarla con los chicos mientras yo estaba en el hospital, me enfoqué en mi trabajo, pero me costaba aún más con el pasar de las horas. No dejaba de pensar en Angie, en sus cambios y en lo de ayer.

 _¿Me aceptará?_

 _¿Seré lo suficiente para ella?_

 _Ella se mostró accesible ayer, pero… ¿Aceptará todo esto…? ¿El que yo sea vampiro?_

Tenía muchas dudas y estaba asustado por su decisión. Hasta la pedí a Alice que me informara si había algún cambio de sus decisiones, pero nada.

Cuando terminó mi jornada de trabajo, regresé ansioso a casa, necesitaba estar con Angie.

Al llegar a casa, noté que mis hijos andaban en sus asuntos y pude escuchar la risa de Angie, haciéndome alegrar. Seguí el sonido de su risa y corazón; al llegar a mi estudio, vi en silencio como Angie socializaba con mi nieta. Mi pareja se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana, con sus piernas afuera y Renesmee igual; no me preocupaba si Angie se caía porque cualquiera de nosotros la cogería.

 _¿Cuál será la obsesión por Angie de tener las piernas fuera de la ventana? Ella puede caerse…_

–Sí, tuve un novio antes de tú… abuelo. –escuché como decía la última palabra con dificultad. –Se llamaba Alex y él… ammm… tuvimos una relación difícil de comprender. Tenemos muchos conocidos en común, por lo tanto es normal vernos pero solo nos tratamos como simples amigos. –su respuesta hizo que dentro de mí empezara a sentir celos por ese humano que no conocía. Luego vi que mi nieta cogió la mano de Angie y vi como ella se veía sorprendida, una vez le mostró lo que pensaba mi nieta, mi pareja la miró. –Fue algo como él, solo que con... –en ese momento ella miró hacia atrás y al verme saltó levemente del susto. Por unos momentos pensaba que iba a caerse de la ventana, pero no sucedió. –¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

–Acabo de llegar. –vi como Angie alejaba su mirada avergonzada.

–¡Hola abuelo! –vi como mi nieta se levantaba del suelo alegre y se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo como siempre cada vez que llegaba del trabajo. Al separarse de mí me miró alegre. –Te dejaré solo con ella abuelo. No la atosigues, apenas se está acostumbrando. –me informó. Conociéndola, supe que ella se había vuelto amiga de Angel.

Ella se retiró, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Vi a mi pareja que me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró hacia el exterior, dándome la espalda. Me acerqué a ella a paso humano y finalmente me senté a su lado, en la misma posición que estaba ella. Detalle cómo estaba vestida y tenía un mono deportivo negro, una camisa blanca y estaba descalza.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, salida de una borrachera. –soltó una pequeña risa. –Me cae bien Renesmee, tiene una mezcla de Bella y Edward. Una buena combinación. –sonrió. –Aunque… tuvimos que sacar al Lobo de aquí porque según Renesmee, quería hablar cosas de chicas conmigo. Como si esa conversación no la fuera a escuchar el resto de la familia, pero al menos se hizo el intento de darme una apariencia de privacidad. –volviendo a soltar una pequeña risa, causando que me contagiara un poco su estado de ánimo.

Noté que Angie estaba tranquila pero un poco alerta. Estaba algo relajada, admirando el paisaje. No quería arruinar el momento, pero teníamos una conversación pendiente por hablar.

–Angie... –tragué grueso. –¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –asintió con la cabeza. –¿Por qué siempre tienes los pies fuera de la ventana? –pregunté. –Desde que llegaste… he visto que tienes los pies fuera de la ventana siempre… o una de ellas. –dije con cautela. Esa no era la pregunta que le iba hacer, pero quería ir poco a poco al tema. Ella suspiró antes de responder.

–Para quitarme un poco el miedo a las alturas y sentirme un poquito viva.

–Me preocupa que puedas caerte. –admití.

–No lo haré. Además, aquí hay varios vampiros que evitarían que me cayera. –sonrió. –Esperaba una pregunta más seria… O que tal vez esa no era la pregunta que ibas hacerme en sí. –dijo de manera perspicaz.

–¿No nos tienes… miedo? –pregunté con cautela. Ella suspiró.

–En cierta manera sí, pero… recuerda que no es todos los días que veo vampiros a mi alrededor y más con lobos e híbridos. Trato de acostumbrarme a esta nueva información ¿sabes? –respondió. –Pero… de lo poco que he visto, sé que ustedes no me harían daño, pero aún estoy preocupada por si… mi sangre…

–No te haremos daño Angie. –cogí su mano y las envolví con las mías. –No dejaré que te suceda algo, lo prometo.

–Eso lo sé y muy bien. –respondió me miraba de manera intensa con sus ojos caramelo.

Estaba hipnotizado por sus extraños ojos, con solo mirarla ya estaba dominado por ella.

Luego de unos momentos de mirarnos a los ojos, ella giró su mirada al bosque y noté como su corazón se aceleraba, como si estuviera nerviosa.

–¿Pasa algo? –vi cómo se mordía el labio, finalmente me miró.

–¿Tienes un lugar donde escaparte? –preguntó. –¿Dónde te aislabas? –asentí confundido por su pregunta. –Escuché que hay un río cerca de aquí, quisiera verlo. –pidió tímidamente.

–Bueno… podemos coger el jeep de Emmett o si prefieres caminar…

–No, quiero que me lleves tú. –pidió interrumpiéndome. –Quiero ver… como corres. –dijo tímidamente. –Como si tuvieras un leopardo detrás de ti. –soltó una risa nerviosa.

–¿Estás segura? –asintió. –Te tengo que cargar. –asintió nuevamente. Ella se acercó a mí, pero luego se detuvo.

–Espera, me tengo que colocar unos zapatos. –vi cómo iba hacia la puerta y al abrirla se consiguió en el suelo unos zapatos deportivos. –¡Gracias! –gritó.

Luego que terminara de colocárselos se acercó a mí, yo me incliné un poco para que ella pudiera colgarse en mi espalda y sostenerla. Caminé hasta la orilla de la ventana y escuché el acelerado corazón de Angie.

–¿Tienes que saltar por la ventana verdad? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Es más rápido por aquí, aunque si prefieres la puerta…

–No dejes que me caiga ¿sí? –interrumpió asustada mientras me abrazaba con mucho más fuerza en mi cuello. Si fuera humano, ella me estuviera asfixiando.

–Jamás. –le aseguré.

Cuando salté al suelo Angie gritó, pero al llegar al suelo escuché una risa de su parte.

–No fue tan malo después de todo. De hecho me gustó. –comentó alegre.

Su risa y voz alegre era música para mis oídos, me sentía feliz por su estado de ánimo. Iba por buen camino.

–Te recomiendo que cierres tus ojos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida.

–Puedes marearte. –le expliqué. No dejé que ella respondiera y empecé a correr por el bosque.

Al llegar cerca de la orilla del río, noté como Angie estaba entumecida.

–¿Estás bien Angie? –sentí como su cabeza se apoyaba en uno de mis hombros y su respiración era rápida, al igual que su corazón.

Con cuidado la dejé en el suelo, recostándola sobre la base de un árbol. Angie estaba pálida y con sus ojos cerrados, sus manos se aferraban a las ramas que había en el suelo y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Al ver que yo me aproximaba, alzo su mano en acción de alto.

–Espera un momento. –musitó. Luego vi como ella inhalaba y exhalaba aire de manera lenta, tratando de calmarse.

Giró su cabeza hacia el río y se le quedó mirando al paisaje, yo pacientemente me senté en el suelo cerca de ella. Vi como ella poco a poco se tranquilizaba y su color volvía.

–Es hermoso. –musitó sin dejar de mirar hacia el río. –Para cuando regresemos cierro los ojos. –mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿No los cerraste? –negó con la cabeza levemente. –¿Por qué?

–Quería ver cómo era todo, pero lo único que pude observar es un borrón verde. –cuando finalizó de hablar me miró. Se veía débil. –Antes de que saques suposiciones del por qué no quería que te acercaras a mí, es que tenía ganas de vomitar y no tengo planeado esta vez vomitarte encima. –explicó. –Así que como pudiste ver, estaba haciendo ejercicios de respiración.

–Debería traerte agua…–empezaba a levantarme del suelo, listo para regresar a casa, pero Angie interrumpió lo que hacía.

–No es necesario, ya se me ha pasado algo. De hecho, lo que si necesito es que me levantes del suelo. –pidió de manera amable, sin perder aquella sonrisa tímida.

Me acerqué a ella y Angie sosteniendo fuertemente mis brazos pudo alzarse, ella cogió mi mano y caminó de manera lenta justo hasta la orilla del río Sol Duc.

–¿No hay cocodrilos o algún animal extraño? –vi como ella se quitaba los zapatos.

–No y no te recomiendo meterte. –le sugerí.

–Solo meteré mis pies, quiero relajarme un poco. –vi como ella subía su mono deportivo hasta por debajo de sus rodillas.

Ella caminó hasta el agua, llegándole solo hasta sus tobillos. Se veía tranquila, disfrutando de la naturaleza; su ánimo me contagió e hice lo mismo, me quité los zapatos y subí mi pantalón hasta donde me lo permitía. Cuando Angie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se giró a verme y me sonrió, para luego cerrar sus ojos y hacer nuevamente ejercicios de respiración.

Yo en ningún momento dejaba de mirarla, se veía hermosa, algo fuera de este mundo, de mi mundo. No podía separarme de ella, todo lo que ella quisiera se lo cumpliría; movería la tierra con tal de hacerla feliz y protegerla; con su sola voz de sirena y su delicada mano me tenía controlado… Moriría y mataría por ella si es necesario.

–Hay una razón por la cual quise venir aquí. –dijo mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados. –Necesitaba hablar a solas contigo. –nuevamente me miró, se veía nerviosa. –Lamento haberte hecho daño y lamento si lo sigo haciendo, de verdad no es mi intención. –luego miró hacia al frente, hacia el rio. –Odio tener estos sentimientos tan confusos, quisiera saber controlarlos y decidir lo que deseo sin que haya repercusiones en mí. –vi cómo se removía nerviosa. –Lo que quiero decir es que… necesito un tiempo para pensar en mí y en lo que quiero. –bajó la mirada triste. –Quiero estar contigo, pero… estoy con Will… no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos…

–Angie. –no me miraba. –Angie mírame. –de manera lenta fijó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos se encontraban aguados y su barbilla temblaba. Me acerqué a ella y acuné su rostro. –Quiero que sepas esto. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sea la decisión que escojas. –dije con dolor ante el pensamiento si ella me dejaba. –Lo que no quiero es que te suceda algo grave. Si te sucede algo, me culparé por no cuidarte. Yo te quiero tanto que…

–A la mierda… –ella de manera rápida se acercó a mí y me besó.

Llevó sus manos a mi cabello, haciendo que profundizara el beso y yo la abracé más hacia mí. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejamos de besarnos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

–Necesito un tiempo para mí, necesito organizar mi cabeza y mis sentimientos… todo lo que hay a mi alrededor de hecho. –soltó una pequeña risa. –Necesito empezar nuevamente y quiero que sea empezando la universidad. –finalizó.

–Yo esperaré. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. –apenas le dije esto y sin poder evitarlo, me acerqué a ella para besarla nuevamente y Angie no protestó.

De algo estaba seguro. Primero, yo esperaría pacientemente por ella, así pasen mil años; segundo, con esto quedó claro sin palabras de que me aceptaba, que no me tenía miedo y Angie confiaba en mí; y tercero, en algún punto de nuestra vida nos encontraremos, cualquiera que sea su decisión.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo bastante largo, iba hacerlo en dos partes pero preferí no hacerlo.  
**

 **No odien a la pobre Angie, tiene que digerir mucha información. El capítulo que viene será más de música que trama en si.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	29. Capítulo 29: Caja de Sorpresas

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **samy: ¡Gracias! No es por subestimarme, sé que tengo el talento pero admito que me falta mejorar un poco mi ortografía y redacción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Caja de Sorpresas**

–Estoy nerviosa Tracy. –le dije a mi mejor amiga.

–Vas a estar bien, bastante que lo ensayamos. –me contestó mi amiga pelirroja.

–No me preocupa el público, me preocupa que me va a ver mi familia y los amigos de mi familia, los Cullens. –le contesté nerviosa. No dejaba de morderme las uñas.

–Vas a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? A todos les gustará tu voz. –dándome ánimos. Yo asentí.

Apenas escuché que la banda anterior a la mía había terminado de cantar me sentí fría de los nervios, sabía que anterior a mí venía mi amiga. Vi como entraban los del grupo anterior tras bastidores y Tracy me miró por última vez.

–Recuerda, dos canciones yo y vienes tú con las canciones que acordamos ¿Las recuerdas? –asentí. Ella sonrió alegre. –Deséame suerte. –subí mis pulgares.

Vi como todo el escenario tenía las luces apagadas, luego de unos minutos empezó el examen de Tracy, cantar dos canciones de su preferencia delante del escenario; por supuesto, tenía que ser canciones acordes a su tono y este era de un término que nunca me he aprendido, pero podría decir que su voz es similar a Simone Simons de Epica o alguna cantante similar. En cambio yo, no lo hacía por examen sino como una pequeña tarea para la actividad extracurricular de canto, yo no tenía una voz para tonos altos como mi amiga, pero si para hacer tonos agudos y a veces gruesos… o algo así me explicó Tracy y el profesor de canto. Mi amiga pelirroja me insistió en participar, ambas nos organizamos para elegir las canciones para el acto de Navidad; ella decidió por cantar dos canciones de Nightwish y yo, igualmente dos canciones, una de…

Vi como mi amiga agradecía al público y se iba del escenario, viniendo hacia mi dirección. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí levantó sus pulgares con una gran sonrisa.

–Buena suerte amiga.

–Espero que todo salga bien. –susurré.

Salí al escenario, deseando que todo saliera bien

* * *

Estábamos sentados en los puestos medios del gran auditorio de la universidad, esperando ansiosos a que saliera Angie a cantar. De izquierda a derecha estábamos sentados: Robert, Daniel, Ben, yo, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett.

Todos nos encontrábamos aquí debido a que Angie nos envió una invitación hace dos meses para el acto de Navidad de su universidad, donde ella cantaría. Durante un poco más de un año apenas sabía algo de ella, solo me enteraba de Angie por su padre que hablaba con orgullo de su hija; no hubo ni una llamada, un mensaje, ni correos, nada. Todos nos alegramos cuando recibimos por parte de Ben entradas para su actuación e inmediatamente nos organizamos para verla, especialmente yo.

Luego de que cantara una chica pelirroja con asombrosa voz, todo el escenario se oscureció pero aun así podía ver claramente; vi como aparecía el anfitrión del evento con una luz iluminándolo.

–…denle un cálido aplauso a la cantante ¡Angel Swan! –informó y luego se retiró, dejando nuevamente el escenario a oscuras.

Vi como Angie aparecía en el escenario después de tanto tiempo sin verla; ella tenía su cabello largo y rizado con su color natural, sus ojos oscurecidos por sombras oscuras, tenía una camisa negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgada y con agujeros, y unos zapatos deportivos. Observé como ella esperaba por los instrumentistas.

Vi cómo le dio una señal al guitarrista y empezó la melodía, segundos después empezó a cantar, a la vez que una luz aparecía lentamente sobre ella y poco a poco sobre todo el escenario. La melodía se me hacía conocida, pero no lograba identificar quién la cantaba.

–Es _Dream On_ de _Aerosmith_. –susurró Edward.

A medida que avanzaba la canción, ella empezaba a cantar con más pasión.

 _–… Dream until your dream come trueeee…_ –su voz se había agudizado un poco más no era discordante, sorprendiéndome su nueva capacidad de canto. Pero luego la agudizó más aún, sin sonar desafinado. – _… Dream on… Dream on… Dream on-AHHHHHH…–_ empezó a gritar, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del micrófono, alcanzando su punto máximo de agudeza en su cantar.

–Wow… –escuché susurrar Emmett sorprendido.

Todos nos encontrábamos en el mismo estado, sorpresa en nuestro rostro, la excepción eran los Swans que supongo que ya la habían escuchado antes. Su voz no sonaba igual que antes, esta sonaba un poco más melodiosa e hipnotizante.

Al terminar de cantar, todos nos levantamos para aplaudir; Robert y las chicas empezaron a gritar de emoción, en cambio Ben, Daniel, Jasper, Edward, Emmett y yo empezamos a silbar por su actuación. Vi como ella se encontraba bastante alegre y acercó su micrófono para hablar.

–Gracias. –dijo con alegría, a la vez que los aplausos y gritos de alegría cesaban. –Espero que les guste esta canción movida de los Guns 'n Roses. –sonrió.

Nuevamente observé como ella les daba señales a los instrumentistas y empezó una melodía movida.

–Welcome to the Jungle ¡Si! –dijo Rosalie emocionada.

Su voz ya no era aguda, está más bien sonaba agresivo y grueso. Durante su actuación, al escucharla gemir de manera sexual, estaba rogando de no tener un incidente; escuché como Jasper y Edward reían, suponiendo que ya sabían mi situación.

– _I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!_ –gritó hacia el público y este reaccionó, al igual que nosotros levantándonos de nuestros asientos a gritar de emoción. Luego el público se silenció un poco, cuando Angie volvió a cantar.

La canción poco a poco empezó a suavizarse, pasando a ser casi una balada.

– _And when you're high you never… ever want to come down…_ –vi como ella hacía señales con su palma al público, como si quisiera calmarlo. – _so down… so down…_ _YEAAAAAAAAH…!_ –de pronto gritó de manera aguda mientras se alejaba del micrófono y el público nuevamente se emocionó.

Angie empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. Luego de un rato, se acercó al micrófono y extendió uno sus brazos.

– _You know where you are?_ –le preguntó al público. – _You're in the jungle baby._ –señaló hacia el público. – _You're gonna dieeee…_ –pasó su dedo pulgar por su garganta y luego gritar agudo nuevamente.

Una vez que finalizó de cantar, los gritos de emoción al ver tal espectáculo se volvieron ensordecedores. Todos empezamos aplaudir, gritar y silbar, felicitándola por su actuación, vi como ella intentaba agradecer a través del micrófono pero era casi imposible por el ruido que había; así que solo ella se inclinó en agradecimiento y se fue del escenario.

–Vamos a ir a felicitar a Joan Jett. –indicó Robert mientras se levantaba de su asiento y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando finalicé de cantar, los gritos de alegría eran ensordecedores. Al decir gracias apenas se escuchaba, lo que hice fue inclinarme en agradecimiento y regresé tras los bastidores.

Lo primero que recibí fue el abrazo, saltos y gritos en un oído por parte de Tracy. Luego de esto, se separó de mí, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Volviste loco al público! –comentó alegre.

–No me imaginaba nada de eso. –dije sorprendida.

Mi amiga iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por otros conocidos y amigos que me felicitaron, luego varios profesores de Música y los que están encargados de la actividad extracurricular se acercaron a felicitarme. Entre tantas felicitaciones y abrazos, unos conocidos brazos me rodearon y era el que menos quería aquí.

–Felicidades mi amor. –me susurró en mi oído Will.

–Er… Gracias. –dije tensa. Se separó de mí y me entregó unas rosas rojas. –Gracias Will.

–Estuviste… –suspiró admirándome.

–Gracias Will, de verdad. –le agradecí nuevamente.

–Podemos salir a festejar si lo deseas, prometo que la pasaremos bien…

–Gracias por tu oferta Will –lo interrumpí. –, pero mi familia está aquí y los Cullens también, tengo que recibirlos.

–¿Puedo estar contigo a recibirlos? –me pidió casi en ruego.

–Will, nosotros ya no somos nada. Eres mi mejor amigo y prefiero que se mantenga así, no quiero hacerte más daño…

–Yo te sigo amando…

–Pero yo no. No como antes Will…

–¡Hermanita! –escuché el grito de alegría de Daniel.

 _Justo a tiempo…_

Mi familia y los Cullen se acercaron para abrazarme y felicitarme, haciéndome olvidar de la presencia de Will.

–Te ganaste al público mi princesa. –comentó alegre mi papá volviéndome abrazar.

–No me imaginé eso posible. –dije con sorpresa. Papá se separó de mí, dejándome ver a mis hermanos.

–¡Mi estrella del rock! –Daniel me alzó y empezó a darme vueltas.

–¡Daniel para! –le pedí con urgencia. –¡Me vas a marear! –mi hermano me dejó en el suelo y cogí de su brazo para estabilizarme. Una vez que todo dejó de dar vueltas lo miré. –Gracias por felicitarme, pero no hagas eso.

–Estuviste increíble hermana. –Robert me abrazó brevemente.

–Gracias.

–Tienes una voz de una cantante de rock. –comentó Emmett.

–Pareces otra persona en el escenario. –comentó Rosalie. –Tienes una voz hermosa. Por unos momentos pensaba que no era tu voz.

–Gracias. –agradecí. –Mi voz antes era muy distinta a la de ahora. –expliqué. – ¡Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos chicos! –dije contenta.

–Me tienes que enseñar a cantar. –comentó la enana.

–Por supuesto. –asentí con una sonrisa.

–Tu actuación estuvo increíble. –comentó Jasper mientras me abrazaba y luego se separó de mí.–Es impresionante como la música cambia tu personalidad. –sonreí por su comentario.

–Cantar es lo que me libera un poco de todo. –agregué.

–Tienes una voz bastante cambiante, no todos tienen esa cualidad. –agregó Edward. Se acercó y me abrazó. –Estuviste excelente.

–Gracias Edward. –me separé de él. –Me tomó mucha práctica, ese era uno de mis defectos y ahora puedo controlar eso como quiera. –apenas terminé de hablar, otros brazos me envolvieron. Era de Bella.

–Estuviste fantástica. –me dijo en mi oído. Se separó de mí, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. –Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

–Gracias prima. Después de lo de hoy lo seguiré haciendo. –agregué contenta.

–Felicitaciones Angie. –escuché a Carlisle a mis espaldas. Me giré y él se encontraba sonriendo. –Me entero que tenías esa cualidad.

–Gracias señor Cullen. –dije de manera alegre y educada. Dentro de mí solo quería lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo luego de un año sin saber de él.

 _Poco a poco Angie…_

–¿Otra vez con lo de "Señor Cullen"? Dime Carlisle, me haces sentir viejo. –dijo en un falso regaño, haciendo que se viera divertido y me riera. Miré a todos lados y no veía al miembro faltante de la familia.

–¿Dónde está mi amiga Renesmee?

–Está en Forks, con su abuela Esme. –informó Edward.

 _Lógico. No podían traerla, ella debe de lucir como de seis o siete años y su condición la hace ver mucho mayor, ellos no iban a cometer ese riesgo._

–Oh… A lo mejor ella le hubiera gustado venir. –aparenté estar decepcionada.

–La íbamos a traer, pero como solo vamos a estar hasta el martes, vamos a pasar Navidades en Forks. –explicó Edward.

–Pero el resto de los chicos y yo vamos a pasar Navidades aquí. –agregó Carlisle, explicándonos a todos.

–¡Qué bueno! –dijo alegre. –Deberíamos pasar Navidades juntos. –añadió.

–Sería una muy buena idea. –comenté alegre.

–Porque no conversamos todo esto en casa y celebramos lo de Angie. –ofreció papá. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Luego de treinta minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Robert, entre todos compramos bebidas y pizzas familiares de distintos sabores. Todos nos estábamos actualizando y bromeando, especialmente yo que desde que empecé la universidad me alejé un poco de mis conocidos y familiares; vi como los Cullens bebían y comían de manera obligada, observando como sutilmente iban al baño a botar el contenido de sus estómagos y aguantar la risa por su situación (soportando también las miradas asesinas de los vampiros). Durante todo ese rato, sentía la mirada de Carlisle sobre mí cuando no lo veía y yo aguantando el no mirarlo por mucho tiempo; sabía que él me extrañaba y más cuando me alejé de ellos para pensar.

Cuando empezaron hablar de temas no tan interesantes para mí, fui a la ventana a mirar un poco afuera. El cielo estaba bastante despejado y estrellado, se veía hermoso; siempre admiraba la belleza que tenía la naturaleza y me gustaría hacer excursiones, pero no era muy buena en ello, era como si mi cuerpo lo odiara.

Momentos después alguien se coloca a mi lado, cuando miré quién era empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

–¿Te estoy incomodando?

–No. Tenía tiempo sin verte. –le sonreí de manera tímida.

–Te ves diferente.

–¿En el buen o mal sentido? –pregunté curiosa.

–En el buen sentido. Siempre tenías el cabello alisado y ahora no, eso me gusta. –sonrió, mientras que yo sentía como mi rostro se calentaba. Escuché como Carlisle soltaba una pequeña risa, pero luego su semblante se volvió serio. –Lo único que no me gusta es lo que hay detrás de tu olor. –susurró molesto.

–No estoy consumiendo drogas. –susurré.

–Pero estás fumando. –indicó.

–Culpa a mis estudios, es bastante estresante.

–Seguiré insistiendo de que no consumas sustancias dañinas.

–Lo sé, esto no durara mucho. No soy una adicta a los cigarros. –le expliqué. Suspiré y miré a mis espaldas por encima de mi hombro; todos seguían hablando animadamente. –¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien ¿y tú?

–Muy bien, saliendo de mi sorpresa como dejé al público hace unas horas. –sonreí.

–Tienes una voz muy hermosa y tienes tonos altos. –dijo mientras me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. _Voy a morir por esa estúpida sonrisa._ –¿Quién fue la que te convención en ser cantante?

–Mi mejor amiga Tracy McDowell. –respondí. –Es mi compañera de cuarto y está en la carrera de Música. De hecho ella cantó antes de mí, la pelirroja. –Carlisle asintió.

–Ya la recuerdo. Ella creo que tiene una voz Mezzosoprano. –comentó.

–Así que sabes de música. –lo miré sorprendida. –Me sorprendes cada vez más. –solté una pequeña sonrisa y Carlisle me acompañó. –Yo todavía no logro entender esos términos. –me quejé. –No tengo el oído para la música, pero si para el canto.

–Tú no tienes ese tipo de voz, tu eres Soprano. Tu voz es aguda. –explicó.

–Algo así me dijeron. Lo que me importa es cantar, no me importan mucho los complicados términos de la música. –mi respuesta hizo reír a Carlisle.

–Te puedo enseñar sin ningún problema. –ofreció. Me daba la leve impresión de que estaba coqueteándome y esto hizo que empezara a reírme. –En serio, estudié Música.

–Me gusta como estoy ahora. –le respondí cuando mis risas se calmaron.

Entre nosotros se había formado un cómodo silencio, ambos mirando parte de Santa Mónica.

–¿Y Will? No lo que visto por aquí, solo cuando estábamos tras los bastidores.

Presentía que Carlisle quería saber si estaba soltera, estaba muy curioso.

–Terminé con él. –sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí. –Solo quedamos como amigos.

–No parecía. –noté celos en su voz.

–Pues sí, terminamos. Estoy soltera ahora. –recalqué.

–Por la forma que te miraba hay algo más.

 _Mierda porque tenía que ser un vampiro observador._

–¿Qué viste? –pregunté desentendida por el tema.

–Que todavía está enamorado de ti y tú lo sabes, te mostrabas incomoda. –respondió. –¿Qué pasó allí?

–Nada Carlisle. Dejé de quererlo como antes y ambos acordamos quedar como amigos pero…–en ese justo momento me callé la boca, previniendo el desastre que se iba a venir por eso.

–¿Pero qué?

–Nada, solo unos problemas sin importancia. –dije sin preocupaciones, pero Carlisle no creyó mi mentira.

–¿Qué. Pasa? –preguntó de manera severa.

–No quiero que estés gruñendo como un animal salvaje aquí. –le hice saber, pero Carlisle no me prestó atención y empezó a gruñir por lo bajo. –Ni siquiera te he dicho y ya quieres cortarle la cabeza.

–Si él te está haciendo daño…–empezó a quejarse en voz baja, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Daniel.

–No lo está haciendo. –le corté.

–Hermana no quiero conducir tan tarde hacia Long Beach, te quiero llevar. –se ofreció.

 _Justo a tiempo…_

–Está bien hermanito. –asentí.

Con esto había concluido la reunión; papá se iba a quedar con Robert, Daniel me llevaría a la residencia de la universidad y él me va a buscar el domingo para regresar a Santa Mónica, y los Cullens se quedarían en un hotel cercano a nosotros.

–Aquí estamos. –dijo una vez que frenó su auto frente a la residencia. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y antes de bajarme habló. –Me llamas el domingo para venirte a buscar.

–Si hermano. –asentí. Me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta, en el momento que me iba mi hermano me llamó.

–Quisiera que habláramos en algún momento acerca de Will y el señor Cullen. –su comentario me dejó pasmada. –A pesar de que papá no se haya dado cuenta porque está sumido en su depresión y Robert que no se lleva bien contigo, yo me di cuenta como Carlisle y tú se miraban, más aún cuando estaban en la ventana. Te ves distinta que con Will y además enamorada. –añadió.

–Entre él y yo…

–No me engañes, yo fui el que te cambiaba los pañales y prácticamente te crio mientras papá estaba con mamá. –interrumpiéndome, usando un tono de seriedad. Yo miré a otro lado avergonzada. –No te regaño por eso, de hecho el hombre lo veo bien para ti. –lo miré sorprendida. –Es un muy buen médico y no se ve malintencionado, lo malo es que tiene hijos. –encogió sus hombros. –Pero ese no es mi asunto, lo que me importa es que seas feliz. –finalizó. Lo único que hice fue bajar un poco mi mirada y sonreír. –Tomaré eso como un "Gracias hermanito". –sonrió. –Cuídate y no consumas muchas drogas. –esto hizo que se me cayera la mandíbula de la sorpresa, haciendo que mi hermano se riera. –Te conozco Angie y soy policía. Adiós. – y con una sonrisa en su cara vi cómo se iba de los terrenos de la residencia, mientras que yo todavía estaba pasmada en mi lugar.

 _Ya no puedo subestimar a Daniel…_

Una vez que salí de mi estado de shock, caminé hacia la edificación.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo largo. Como dije anteriormente, iba a ser más música que trama en si, pero lo cambié a última hora y le agregué más cositas. Al igual que Angel, no sé nada de música, así que investigué un poco.  
**

 **Esta vez Angie está más decidida, tiene la cabeza más clara aunque eso no le quita que tenga las hormonas alborotadas *ríe*¿Cómo será esa conversación que tendrá con su hermano Daniel? Ya Angie apenas puede ocultar como se siente cuando está con Carlisle.**

 **El próximo capítulo será un tema bastante fuerte, así ya están advertidas.**

 **En mi blog y en el grupo de facebook (ambos links en mi perfil) pondré las canciones que cantó Angie, ambas canciones en versión femenina y lo más cercano a como me lo imaginé que las cantó ella.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Capítulo 30: VueloCaída de un Ángel

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Samy: ¡Gracias! Este va a ser más... ya me darás tu opinión.**

* * *

 **AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO TRATA DE TEMAS DE DROGAS Y VIOLACIÓN. ESTÁN AVISADAS.**

* * *

 **Canciones basadas y recomendadas para este capítulo: My Medicine - The Pretty Reckless, Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds - The Beatles**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Vuelo/Caída de un Ángel**

El día siguiente del Acto Navideño de la universidad venía la Fiesta Navideña de los Estudiantes, siempre se celebraba en la casa de alguien o en la playa, ya que en la residencia no lo permitía. Esta vez, la fiesta se celebraba en la casa de uno de los estudiantes de Teatro; la casa estaba hasta al tope de personas y había mucho alcohol. Entre estudiantes que sabían cantar o el que tuviera el valor de hacerlo hacían una actuación como forma de entretenimiento; en más de una ocasión cantaba con mi amiga Tracy alguna que otra canción, sin importar si me opacaba o no.

Me encontraba jugando a meter una pelota de golf en vasos que contuvieran alcohol y en donde cayera, era lo que me tomaría. Mientras esperaba mi turno alguien toca mi hombro, al momento de ver quién era el aire se me escapó de mis pulmones y empecé a estar nerviosa.

–H-Hola Alex. –lo saludé con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Estuviste asombrosa hoy en el acto de Navidad. –dedicándome aquella sonrisa picarona que siempre hacía. La odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo.

–…Gracias.

Alex fue mi primer "novio" y mejor amigo de la escuela, dejamos de tener nuestra relación extraña cuando me fui a Forks. Nos volvimos a reencontrar en la universidad, contándome que él se encontraba estudiando Ingeniería y Ciencias en Computación; ambos retomamos nuestra antigua comunicación, una extraña amistad que solo ambos entendíamos: nos hablábamos un día, pero en otro era como si no nos conociéramos. Además de esto, él sabía que botones tocar conmigo, algo así como Carlisle, sabía cómo molestarme, ponerme alegre e inclusive excitarme; Will al enterarse quien era él, en más de una ocasión le buscó problemas porque según Will, Alex era uno de los causantes de nuestra separación y no era así.

Poco a poco nuestra comunicación fue aumentando como también la tentación de estar juntos otra vez, pero yo no dejaba que esto avanzara más allá porque siempre tenía en mi cabeza a Carlisle.

–Pensar que antes sufrías miedo escénico. –comentó.

–Pero ya no. –sonreí.

– ¿Tu novio vino a oírte cantar? –preguntó antes de tomar de su vaso de plástico.

–¿Quién? –pregunté confundida.

–Will ¿Quién más?

–No es mi novio. –respondí antes de beber de mi vaso.

–Por su actitud parece tu novio y aun así él sigue insistiendo de que fui yo quien terminó lo de ustedes. –rodé los ojos.

–Le he dicho que es porque ya no lo quiero, pero él no lo entiende. –bebí un trago más grande de mi vaso y Alex en respuesta suspiró.

–En lo que te metiste. –dijo burlón y yo asentí.

–¿Quieren algo de magia chicos? –dijo alguien ofreciendo unos vasos de plástico pequeños y transparentes, dentro de ellos habían varias píldoras de diferentes formas y distintos colores.

–No, gracias…

–Vamos Angie no seas aburrida y coge un vaso. –escuché a Tracy decirme a mis espaldas. Tenía los ojos dilatados y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–Me quedo con el alcohol…

–Diviértete un rato amiga, siempre los haces en cada una de las fiestas. Vamos Angie. –insistiéndome.

Era la verdad, cada vez que salía de fiesta me drogaba. Estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor la gran mayoría de las veces y siempre estaba con Tracy cuidándonos una a otra ¿Por qué esta vez no? _Por Carlisle…_

 _A la mierda todos…_

–¿Cuánto es? –dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo algo de dinero.

–¡Esa es mi chica! –gritó emocionada.

Una vez que pagué por el vaso tragué una de las pastillas, lo mismo hizo Tracy y Alex, mientras esperábamos seguíamos jugando aquel juego de la pelota de golf y vasos con distintos licores.

Luego de varios minutos después, empecé a sentir minutos aquella sensación de euforia y que quería hacer muchas cosas a la vez; salté lo más alto que podía, bailé hasta que mi cuerpo dijera basta, grité hasta quedarme sin aire en mis pulmones y reí hasta dolerme el abdomen. Una vez que empezaba a sentir que aquello se iba tomé otra pastilla.

Estaba bailando cuando de pronto todo a mí alrededor empezó a distorsionarse. Puntos de colores… luces… colores de neón distorsionarse… todo moviéndose de manera lenta o de manera muy rápida para detallar… el ruido a mi alrededor era distorsionado… sentía una agradable y extraña corriente en mi piel… imágenes y sensaciones extrañas…

Me sentía flotando… subiendo más al cielo… casi alcanzando el sol… pero así como llegué hasta arriba, me estaba pasando como a Ícaro, ya no volaba sino caía; mientras caía pude percibir el olor de las flores y frutas, imaginando que caería sobre un campo verde y frondoso como aquellos paisajes de fotografía. Cuando llegó el tan esperado golpe al suelo, no sentía nada duro sino más bien como si cayera en el agua.

Flashes de hermosas vistas bajo el mar… Flashes del bosque de Forks… Flashes de playas… Flashes de personas que conozco… Flashes de Carlisle…

 _Carlisle besándome…_

 _Carlisle abrazándome…_

 _Carlisle molesto…_

 _Carlisle sonriendo…_

 _Carlisle leyendo…_

 _Carlisle… Carlisle… Carlisle…_

 _Yo de piel pálida…_

 _Yo de ojos rojos como la sangre…_

 _Yo asustada por ocho vampiros…_

 _Yo explotando como una bomba…_

Los flashes desaparecieron y unas voces llamándome en distintos tonos… Todas entremezcladas y distorsionadas…

 _Angie…_

 _¿Angie?_

 _¡Angie!_

 _¡ANGEL ROSE SWAN!_

El último grito me hizo salir del estado en que me encontraba y delante de mí estaba Tracy con sus manos en mis mejillas.

–¿A dónde te fuiste amiga? –la voz de mi amiga se escuchaba algo distorsionada.

–No sé- –mi voz sonaba muy aguda y pequeña, era muy cómica. –Me escucho muy chistosa Tracy.

–¿Qué habrás tomado?

Luego de esto no supe más nada, todo se volvió negro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver flashes otra vez.

Una mano me llevaba a un piso superior… un cuarto oscuro… besos y caricias duras… algo acolchado en mi espalda… alguien sobre mí… alguien meciéndose sobre mí mientras me llenaban de manera ruda… Alex…

Me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, empezaba asustarme y estar más consciente de la realidad.

–Alex para…–pedí débilmente. Lo único que podía apreciar era el sonido de la cama moviéndose y él gimiendo. Quería mover mis manos, pero estas no respondían. –Alex… para por favor… –pedí en suplica.

Él empezó a besarme como forma de callarme y sin yo quererlo empecé a sentir como mi excitación aumentaba, empezaba aparecer aquel nudo en mi vientre; como pude me esforcé en moverme y tratar de quitármelo de encima, pero él apoyaba todo su peso sobre mí y me lo impedía; como pude lo mordí en el cuello, haciendo que se alejara de mí y como pude me alejé de él, saliendo de la habitación corriendo de allí mientras me subía los pantalones.

Todavía todo me daba vueltas, veía alguno que otro punto destellante/colores/oscuro y las voces se escuchaban todavía distorsionadas.

 _¿Dónde estará Tracy?_

Vi uno de los compañeros de clase de mi amiga y me acerqué a preguntarle.

–Hey ¿Sabrás dónde está Tracy?

–Ella se fue con un chico hace rato ya. –respondió.

–Mierda… –me quejé molesta.

Como mi equilibrio me lo permitía, salí de la casa entre empujones y aguantándome de las paredes. Hasta que me tropecé con alguien.

–Disculpa…–cuando vi quien era, me alejé un poco de él. –Hola Will.

–Mira cómo estás drogada. –se quejó. Vi sus ojos y estos estaban oscurecidos.

–Mira quién habla. –respondí sarcástica.

–Pero no tanto como tú. Debería llevarte a la residencia. –Will me cogió por un brazo y como pude luché contra su agarre.

–No Will, suéltame. –intenté golpearlo, pero este se movía más rápido que yo. De pronto él se agacha y me carga sobre uno de sus hombros como un saco de papas. –¡No Will! ¡Bájame! –volví a quejarme mientras él se movía.

Nuevamente empezaba a ver borroso y puntos negros aparecían en mi vista. Reaccioné cuando Will me sienta en algo acolchado y luego el golpe de una puerta, observé en donde me encontraba y estaba dentro de un auto, en el puesto de copiloto; vi como Will daba la vuelta y entraba del lado del piloto; una vez adentro abrió mi ventana y por último encendió el motor.

–Si vas a vomitar, trata que sea afuera. –dijo mientras conducía y tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Está bien. –respondí débilmente.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo en el camino entre aquella casa y la residencia. Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba en un sitio desconocido, lo que veía era una vía con poca luminosidad y a un lado del lugar se veía un barranco que tenía como vista la ciudad.

–Will ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté y este no respondió. Ya esto empezaba a preocuparme. –Will…

–Solo haremos una pequeña parada. –susurró.

Vi cómo se detenía en una parte de la vía y apagó el auto, este salió y se colocó en la orilla del barranco que teníamos a un lado. Con mucho cuidado salí del auto y me coloqué a su lado, a una distancia prudencial; luego de unos minutos de silencio habló.

–Quisiera saber por qué me dejaste. –dijo sin dejar de mirar el paisaje. Suspiré cansada antes de responder.

–Will… no tengo cerebro en estos momentos para explicarte mejor por qué te dejé. Mi mente no está funcionando de la manera correcta y quiero que me lleves a la residencia.

–No entiendo cómo me dejaste si estábamos tan bien en nuestra relación. –su voz se escuchaba con dolor.

–Will…–me acerqué con cuidado a su lado y coloqué una mano en su hombro. –No hay explicación para lo que tenemos, simplemente se acabó la magia y sé que esto suena bastante cruel, pero no quisiera perder mi amistad contigo. –este giró su mirada hacia mí y se veía molesto. Agarró mis hombros con tanta fuerza que dolía.

–Yo no quiero una simple amistad contigo, quiero ser tu novio y tu futuro esposo. –dijo furioso. Por mi parte luché para que me soltara de su agarre.

–Will me estás lastimando. –le supliqué, aguantando las ganas de llorar. La respuesta a mis suplicas fue besarme.

Luché para alejarlo de mí pero no tenía fuerzas contra él; Will me arrastró y me acostó en el capó del auto, doliéndome un poco el impacto de mi cuerpo contra la tapa metálica; de manera brusca me bajó los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, exponiéndome ante él. En el pequeño momento en que se alejó de mí para acomodarse entre mis piernas, le di una patada en su entrepierna, haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el pavimento y yo me bajé del auto, acomodándome los pantalones. Por descuido mío, al no verlo, sentí un jalón en mi cabello, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

–¡¿Te quieres ir?! –no esperó mi respuesta. –Vamos a llevarte a la residencia. –dijo de manera severa mientras me arrastraba dentro del auto.

De un tirón me metió en el puesto de copiloto y tras de mí cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que por un momento pensé si no la rompería; luego él se introdujo y encendió el motor de golpe, arrancando el auto de manera repentina y brusca. Veía como la aguja de velocidad aumentaba y cada curva casi rozaba con el barranco que teníamos en el borde.

–Will baja la velocidad. –pedí asustada.

–¡CALLATE! –gritó con furia.

–¡Vas hacer que nos mates idiota! –él no se inmutó a lo que le dije.

Cuando salimos de la vía de las montañas, por unos momentos me alivié pero volví asustarme porque Will manejaba de manera descontrolada por las calles. Teníamos el peligro de que podría pasar cualquier auto y chocaríamos, o simplemente chocar contra algo.

–¡Te di todo de mí! –empezó a quejarse Will. –¡Te di mi corazón y me pagas acostándote con Alex y Carlisle! –dijo furioso.

–¡Entre Alex y yo no hay nada…!

–¡VI COMO ENTRARON A UNA HABITACIÓN! –gritó llenó de ira. –¡Me dijiste que no era el causante! ¡ME MENTISTE! –seguido de su queja golpeó el volante.

–¡YA YO NO TE AMO MÁS WILLIAM! ¡SE ACABÓ!

–¡¿Qué me dices de Carlisle?! ¡¿Te acostaste con él a mis espaldas?! –en el momento en que iba a responder Will dobló en una esquina, haciendo que golpeara mi cabeza contra la puerta. –Hablabas de él como si fuera alguien especial para ti. –dijo de manera severa.

–¡ESO FUE UNA MALDITA AMISTAD…!

–¡NO TE CREO! –me interrumpió. –¡TÚ TUVISTE ALGO CON ÉL! Dime… ¿Acaso te hacía gritar como yo? ¿Acaso te regalaba cosas caras con tal de que le dieras sexo? Apuesto que si te regalaba muchas cosas…

Dejé de prestarle atención cuando vi la aguja de velocidad que estaba al máximo, todo a nuestro alrededor era un borrón. Estaba asustada de lo que fuera hacer.

–¡PARA EL MALDITO AUTO WILLIAM!

–¿Tienes miedo de mí? –preguntó intimidante. –No te preocupes que no te haré nada. Por ahora…

 _Tenía que hacer algo… no quería morir…_

Mi reacción fue empezar a golpearlo y tratar de agarrar el volante, como él podía trataba de cubrirse o defenderse de mis golpes.

De la nada el auto empezó a dar vueltas sin parar, las cosas empezaban a volar por los aires y por ultimo algo sólido paró las vueltas, dando un último golpe en el techo. Veía todo invertido y borroso, me encontraba en una posición muy extraña y algo me sostenía; como pude empecé a moverme un poco pero no tenía las fuerzas para ello, me dolía el cuerpo y especialmente la cabeza; pude apreciar un intenso olor a sangre que mareaba y empezaba a sentir somnolencia.

El chirrido de unas llantas… unos pasos hacia aquí…

–¡ANGEL! –escuché el grito de un hombre. –¡LLAMA A EMERGENCIAS!

Escuché un chirrido metálico, al mismo tiempo el auto moverse y luego una leve brisa fría…

Un hombre rubio había entrado, no podía ver bien su rostro…

–¡Angel no te duermas! –me agitó levemente. –Ya te saco de aquí amor.

 _Esa voz…_

–¿Carlisle…?

–Si amor, soy yo. –sentía como sus manos frías me sostenían o hacían el intento de ello.

–Duele todo… –balbuceé como pude.

–Ya todo pasará, aguanta un poco. –podía escuchar su voz en desesperación.

Sentí el leve movimiento del auto, escuchaba el sonido del metal siendo manipulado y plástico rompiéndose… Sentía mis piernas libres, pero aún sin moverse… no podía moverme… Unas manos frías hacían el trabajo por mí de moverme… llanto… toques fríos en todo mi cuerpo… mis parpados se ponían muy pesados…

–¡Carlisle no la veo! –dijo una voz chillona.

–¡Angel no me dejes! ¡No te duermas! –me agitó con un poco más de fuerza.

Vi una luz brillante sobre mis ojos y luego oscuridad…

* * *

 **Hola chicas**

 **Si, es un capítulo fuerte y triste. Espero que no las haya incomodado.**

 **El próximo capítulo será triste de igual manera, solo que desde el punto de vista de Carlisle.**

 **En mi blog y en el grupo de facebook (ambos links en mi perfil) pondré las canciones de este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, estos me animan a continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	31. Capítulo 31: Entre la Vida y la Muerte

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Entre la Vida y la Muerte**

Me sentía flotando y a la vez siendo arrastrada por una extraña corriente, me sentía tan relajada y en paz. Me gustaba estar aquí.

Pero esa paz no duró mucho tiempo, porque de pronto empezaron aparecer como flashes, ciertas imágenes… como si fueran películas… Hombres… mujeres… paisajes… animales…

Algunos de esos flashes tenían sonido… estos me hablaban… alegres, molestos y llenos de ira… llanto… distintas emociones y formas…

Luego cambió a un lugar lleno de luz. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos porque no podía adaptarme a tanta luminosidad.

Una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron, me encontré en un pequeño y extraño pasillo. El pasillo, en sus dos extremos, no tenía un punto final solo una luz brillante, en cambio las paredes eran de lo más llamativas; una pared hecha de una extraña mezcla de agua y nube, lleno de un blanco muy brillante y cegador, pero se podía ver tonos azulados, como si fuera el cielo; en cambio la otra pared era oscura y hecha de agua.

Detallé con atención la pared de nubes y pude ver al fondo dos personas. Eran dos mujeres, una anciana y una señora de cuarenta-y-tantos; la anciana no la conocía, en cambio el rostro de la señora se me hacía muy conocido y esta me sonreía de felicidad, hasta lloraba.

 _Esa señora… se parece a mí… su rostro… la forma de su cuerpo…_

Justo en ese momento me di cuenta quien era…

 _–¿…Mamá?_

Esta vez era yo la que lloraba de la sorpresa de verla allí. Con el paso del tiempo había olvidado como era su rostro y verla otra vez, solo a unos metros de mí…

Cuando iba a caminar hasta ella, escuché un llanto detrás de mí. Al girarme y ver en la otra pared, apareció una imagen algo borrosa pero posible de ver con claridad.

Una chica postrada en una cama, con doctores alrededor… su cabeza la tapaba una tela azul y detrás de ella estaba alguien.

–Bisturí. –pidió alguien. Al ver quien era, un doctor con su ropa de cirujano. Su piel era más pálida que el resto y sus ojos eran dorados.

 _¿Carlisle?_

 _–Te salvaré… No te vas a ir sin mí… No me vas a dejar…_

Pude escuchar su voz en la lejanía. Giré mi vista hacia la pared luminosa, donde estaba mi madre y la anciana, viendo como ambas me sonreían felices y esto me hacía tentar más a donde estaba mi madre.

–¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo! –gritaron a mis espaldas.

Me giré a ver la pared oscura y vi como el rostro de Carlisle se transformaba a uno de terror. Vi como a la chica la intentaban revivir.

 _Si iba a donde estaba mi madre, moriría…_

 _Si iba a donde estaba Carlisle, viviría…_

Me senté en el suelo y oculté mi rostro entre mis rodillas. Pensando sobre mi decisión.

 _La vida ha sido horrible conmigo… no me ha dado un momento de felicidad por mucho tiempo…_

–…no se sabe cuándo pueda despertar señor Swan. –escuché a Carlisle hablar en voz baja. Me giré hacia la pared oscura y pude ver a una chica con la cabeza vendada, con un tubo en su boca, su brazo izquierdo con una vía, sus piernas y brazo derecho enyesados; al ver a Carlisle, se le veía con un rostro decaído, pero esto no arruinaba su belleza. Él se encontraba hablando con papá. –Su cerebro se encuentra bastante inflamado, que lo más posible es que se le haga otra operación. –me daba dolor escuchar su voz. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo.

–Confío que usted salvará a mi hija Carlisle. –respondió papá de manera fría. Sabía la actitud que estaba usando, porque yo también lo hacía.

 _Papá estaba sufriendo, solo que no lo demostraba… Papá se preocupaba por mí…_

Miré hacia donde estaba mi madre y ella no dejaba de sonreírme. Volví a mirar a la pared oscura y vi a Carlisle al lado de la chica, este la miraba fijamente y no soltaba su mano buena. Si no fuera porque él estaba acariciando su mano, pensaría que es una estatua de Carlisle.

 _–Vuelve a mí… Dios no me la quites. Sé que soy un monstruo, pero no me quites lo que yo más amo… Sin ella estoy perdido… Ella es mi luz, mi guía en la oscuridad…_ –le escuché decir Carlisle.

Me levanté del suelo y me acerqué a una de las paredes, había tomado mi decisión.

* * *

Había pedido que a Angie le hicieran un examen exhaustivo de su estado de salud, ya sabía cómo estaba su cerebro y parte de su cuerpo, pero su sangre y otros detalles los quería saber. Tanto su padre como yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Angie vigilándola, él como deber de padre y yo como su doctor.

Me daba dolor verla en este estado, quisiera cambiar puestos por ella con tal de no verla en ese estado. Su cabeza vendada, piernas y brazo derecho enyesado, con un tubo en su boca que le auxiliaba dándole oxígeno ya que no podía respirar por su cuenta. Si no fuera porque la máquina que detectaba sus latidos y yo que escuchaba su fuerte corazón pensaría que está…

Su estado de salud era bastante delicado, no sabía si ella volvería a despertar. Por mi cabeza tanteaba la idea de convertirla, pero quería esperar hasta ver si había un mejoramiento o empeoramiento en Angie.

–Voy a ir por algo de café ¿Quiere algo en especial? –preguntó Ben antes de salir de la habitación.

–No gracias. –respondí amablemente.

–Debería descansar Carlisle, ya lleva más de 24 horas sin dormir. –me aconsejó Ben.

–Mi deber como doctor no me lo permite, además de que ella es mi amiga y me preocupa. –le admití.

–Sé que usted la aprecia mucho, pero mi hija no se da cuenta o lo oculta. Ella tiende a ocultar mucho lo que siente a veces o sus problemas. –explicó mientras la miraba. Sus palabras me indicaban un mensaje oculto. –Angie lo quiere mucho, como así espero que no le haga daño a ella. –él sabía que pasaba algo entre Angie y yo.

–Ben, yo nunca le haría daño a Angie. Ella es mi amiga. –le comenté de manera amable. Él soltó una pequeña risa.

–Sé que ustedes tienen algo, desde que Angie empezó a ir a tu casa muy seguido. –comentó con semblante serio. Ya empezaba a ponerme nervioso, pero no dejé que lo viera. –Y ahora más que te he visto de cerca, como luchas para mantenerla viva. Así como cuando yo acompañaba a mi esposa en su tratamiento de quimioterapia. –agregó. –Me molesta que ella no me haya querido decir, pero la entiendo porque ambos se podían meter en problemas con la ley y su temor por mi respuesta ante su relación.

–Lamento si lo nuestro le llegó a incomodar… –empecé a disculparme apenado. Pero él me interrumpió.

–No es mi problema las relaciones que tenga mi hija. Yo solo intervengo cuando alguien le hace daño y espero que tú no lo hagas. Como también de lo poco que te he tratado me he fijado que quieres a mi hija y no eres una persona de mala voluntad. –confesó.

–Gracias por tener ese voto de confianza en mí Ben. –agradecí. Él asintió con una sonrisa.

–¿Seguro que no quieres nada? –preguntó nuevamente, cambiando el tema. Yo negué con la cabeza. –Vendré lo más pronto que pueda. –con esto salió de la habitación.

Me levanté de la silla donde me encontraba y me senté en la cama. Cogí su mano buena y la envolví con mis manos.

–Estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que fuera a decir tu padre y te alejara de mí. –le sonreí. –Si me alejara, siempre encontraría la manera de vigilarte. Así te encierren en una caja fuerte. –solté una pequeña risa. En eso alguien toca la puerta e inmediatamente volví a la silla. Era una enfermera.

–Doctor vengo a traerle los exámenes de la paciente. –entregándome varios papeles.

–Gracias. –luego de esto la enfermera salió.

Me coloqué en una posición cómoda para ver los resultados. Observé que en su sangre había una alta cantidad de drogas y alcohol; el resto de los exámenes decían lo que ya yo sabía, pero cuando vi su examen ginecológico entré en furia y empezaba a ver todo rojo.

 _Ese maldito humano…_

 _La drogó y la…_

 _Ese maldito niño tiene suerte de estar muerto, sino ya lo hubiera matado de manera lenta por violarla…_

Todos mis pensamientos de venganza e ira fueron interrumpidos por las maquinas que indicaban que los latidos de su corazón empezaban a disminuirse, como si…

Toqué el botón de emergencia, inmediatamente le saqué el tubo de su boca, reemplazando mi boca para darle aire y hacerle el masaje cardiaco; todo esto mientras esperaba que vinieran los enfermeros para auxiliarme. Sin necesidad de la maquina podía escuchar como su corazón bajaba los latidos y empezaba a palidecerse aún más. Cada vez eran más lentos sus latidos, cada vez más me iba con ella.

–¡No me dejes Angel! –le grité antes de llevar mi boca junto a la de ella.

Escuché como abrieron la puerta de manera violenta varios enfermeros. Uno de ellos le puso en su boca un resucitador manual, acoplándose a mi ritmo en la reanimación. En ningún momento dejaba de ver a Angie.

–¡Epinefrina! –ordené.

De refilón pude ver como alguien preparaba la inyección de manera rápida y luego la introducía en la manguera del suero. Continuaba haciéndole el masaje cardiaco sin parar, mientras escuchaba atentamente su corazón.

 _No me dejes…_

 _No te atrevas a dejarme Angel…_

 _TUMB-TUMB_

 _TUMB_

Escuchaba la línea recta de la máquina, indicando que no había ningún latido.

–¡Desfibrilador! –ordené mientras le abría la bata para tener su pecho despejado mientras le ponían a las paletas un gel. Me entregaron las paletas y las acerqué a su pecho. –¡Despejen! –inmediatamente presioné los botones de las paletas. Una vez que descargó la electricidad, las alejé y esperé.

Su corazón no respondía.

 _Angel no me hagas esto…_

–¡Otra vez! – mientras se esperaba a que cargara el desfibrilador, dos enfermeros le aplicaban masaje cardiaco. Una vez cargado, acerqué las paletas a su pecho nuevamente. –¡Despejen! –presioné nuevamente los botones de las paletas. Luego de que descargara la electricidad hacia su corazón, esperé.

No respondía.

 _No Angel…_

–¡Carguen otra vez! –salió mi voz quebrada esta vez. Esta vez solté las paletas y decidí hacer yo el masaje muscular mientras esperaba a que se cargara el desfibrilador.

 _Angel por favor…_

 _Reacciona…_

–¡Doctor! –escuché a un enfermero, levanté mi mirada y me entregó las paletas nuevamente.

Agarré las paletas y las coloqué nuevamente en su pecho.

 _Angel no me dejes…_

–¡Despejen! –presioné los botones y esperé.

Lo que parecía segundos, lo sentí como horas.

 _Reacciona Angel Rose Swan…_

Tanto la maquina como mis oídos detectaron un pequeño latido y fue aumentando poco a poco.

Expulsé el aire de mis pulmones y respiré de manera desesperada, como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. Sabía que a mí no me hacía falta el aire, pero el escuchar su corazón hizo que mi alma volviera y sintiera un gran alivio.

Los enfermeros se encargaron de entubarla nuevamente y yo no dejaba de mirarla en ningún momento.

–Carlisle. –escuché la voz de Ben a mis espaldas. Al girarme noté que estaba igual que yo, solo que él tenía los ojos rojos por llorar. Su mirada me pedía respuestas.

–De la nada su corazón empezó a bajar de ritmo. –musité con voz quebrada. –Como pude la reviví. Ya ella se encuentra bien. –Ben asintió. –Si me disculpa…

Caminé lejos de aquel lugar. Dejaba que mis pies me guiaran a donde quisieran ir.

Cuando llegué a la azotea del hospital, me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar sin lágrimas en mis ojos.

Estaba a punto de morir en aquella habitación, sentía como mi vida empezaba a escaparse de mis manos junto con ella. No sabía si lloraba de alegría por haberla salvado o porque estaba a punto de perderla, o inclusive ambas.

Esta era la segunda vez que estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

Podía ver que Dios o el destino no estaban a nuestro favor. Podía entender que un vampiro no podía estar con una humana, pero uno no elige a quien ama en este mundo. Hice el intento de alejarme de ella, pero era imposible; así como Angie lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión y enamorándose de otra persona, pero había algo que nos unía nuevamente.

Si Dios planeaba en quitármela, no se lo permitiré. Jamás.


	32. Capítulo 32: Despertar

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Despertar**

 _Muchas voces y no las reconocía… ¿Quiénes eran?_

–¡…al que le hizo esto!

–…muerto…

–…otro hombre…

–…kit de violación… aborto…

–¡No…!

–…su padre… decisión…

 _Apretones en mis manos… frías y calientes…_

 _Más llanto…_

 _Alguien hablando en otro idioma… ¿Alemán? Pareciera como si estuviera leyendo algo… No lograba captar todas las palabras…_

–…no le leas eso… es más de fantasía… romance no… Señor de los Anillos…

–…gracias Bella…– _¿Bella?_

 _Dos hombres hablando… parecían dos comentaristas deportivos… era un partido de futbol americano…_

–…no… gustar… bien las reglas… te explicaré…

 _Humedad y frío sobre mi piel… el olor a distintas flores…_

–…no hueles igual… lo malo de las transfusiones y medicinas… no le digas a…

 _Otra voz distinta hablando de la historia de Estados Unidos…_

–En la Guerra Civil… conocer… era muy bruto… mi hermana… te protegería de él. –su acento era sureño. _Su voz me era tan familiar._

 _Algo me acariciaba el dorso de mi mano… algo helado… en mi rostro… en mis labios…_

–…Carlisle tienes que comer… sospecharan… yo la cuidaré…

–…sé que vas a volver…–un beso frío en mi frente.

–…verla mejor… no… convertirla… despierte…–era otra vez la voz de niña.

–Confío… Alice…– _¿Alice?_

Empecé a escuchar un molesto "Bip" que sonaba de manera continua y personas conversando. Esta vez era más clara la conversación.

–…extraño sentir sus emociones. –escuché aquella voz de acento sureño. – A pesar de que ella no sabía sobre mi capacidad y que me costaba poder percibir sus emociones, ambos nos sabíamos comunicar con nuestras miradas y pocas palabras, llevándonos más que bien. –su voz se notaba triste. –Ahora me resulta muy difícil no poder saber que siente, no percibo nada.

–Yo también he supuesto eso. –escuché otra voz. –Carlisle piensa que ustedes parecen gemelos. –Escuché como alguien soltaba una pequeña risa.

–Tal vez fue mi gemela en una vida pasada. –respondió el sureño con tristeza. –Si lo fue, estaría bastante agradecido y feliz que ella fuera mi gemela. Haríamos desastres juntos.

 _Jasper… ese era Jasper…_

Quisiera poder decirle que a mí me encantaría ser su gemela, pero mi cuerpo no me lo…

–La puedo escuchar. –musitó una voz.

–Está agradecida y feliz… –escuché susurrar a Jasper. _Los puedo escuchar._ –La puedo sentir. –comentó feliz.

–Ella nos escucha perfectamente. – _¿Quién es ese?_ –Soy Edward, Angie. – _Edward…_

Una mano fría agarra mi mano y me acaricia la mejilla.

–Soy yo _Amore_. Soy Carlisle. – _¡Carlisle!_ –Aquí estamos todos cariño, menos tu padre que está descansando y tus hermanos están trabajando.

 _Si pudiera lo abrazara, besara y…_

–Está feliz de oírte. –escuché decir Jasper.

–Te has recuperado bastante rápido cariño… –sentí un beso en mi frente.

 _Me siento tan cansada… tengo sueño…_

Nuevamente escuché otra vez el molestoso "Bip" que no dejaba que durmiera tranquila. Esta vez me sentía distinta, seguía igual de cansada, pero con un poco más de fuerza que antes; luché por abrir mis parpados, pero estos eran muy pesados; empecé a mover un poco mi cuerpo, pero sentía mis piernas inmovilizadas por algo pesado al igual que mi brazo derecho.

–Abre tus ojos cariño. –escuché la voz de Carlisle.

Finalmente, cuando lo abrí, una luz sobre mí me molestaba y veía todo distorsionado, tuve que parpadear varias para que mi vista se acostumbrara; una vez que veía todo claro, me encontré con el rostro de Carlisle cerca del mío. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. En el momento en que iba hablar, noté mi garganta seca soltando un pequeño gruñido.

–¿Tienes sed? –asentí. Vi como él se alejaba de mí y me servía agua en un vaso de plástico. Intenté levantarme apoyando mi brazo derecho, pero noté que estaba inmovilizado. Giré mi cabeza hacia mi miembro y noté que estaba enyesado, luego me llamó la atención cuando mis ojos fueron a mis piernas, ambas estaban suspendidas y enyesadas en la pantorrilla. Esto empezó asustarme. –Angie… ¡Angel! –me llamó Carlisle y giré mi vista hasta él. –Respira conmigo. –él empezó hacer ejercicios de respiración y yo lo seguí.

Luego de varias respiraciones y que me había calmado un poco, Carlisle me ayudó a levantarme un poco, poniéndome el vaso plástico en la boca y empecé a beber.

–Más. –le pedí con la voz ronca. Él me sirvió más y volvió a ponerme el vaso plástico en la boca. Sentía como mi garganta se aliviaba con resequedad que tenía. Una vez que bebí, hablé. –¿Dónde está papá? ¿Mis hermanos? ¿Qué pasó?

–Vamos por parte, tengo que ver si estás bien ¿De acuerdo? –asentí. Acercó una linterna a mis ojos, revisándolos. –¿Cómo te llamas?

–Angel Rose Swan. –alejó la linterna de mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

–¿Cuántos años tienes?

–18. Nací el 21 de Julio de 1990.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Recordaba de manera borrosa la fiesta de Navidad. Las alucinaciones que tuve, el hecho de que tuviera sexo con Alex o que él estuviera… cuando me encontré con Will y estuvo a punto de suceder lo mismo; lo único que tenía muchos puntos negros era el momento del accidente.

¿Carlisle me rechazará si le digo lo que pasó? Me sentía sucia delante de él. A lo mejor ya lo sabe y me tiene lastima, todos me miraran de la misma manera que Carlisle y odiaba esto.

–¿Dónde está Will? –apenas pregunté esto vi como su mirada se oscurecía.

–Dime que recuerdas. –podía notar en su voz que aguantaba lo molesto que estaba. _Ya lo sabía, me odia por lo que pasó_. –No es mi intención asustarte Angie. –sentí como cogía mi mano buena y hacía movimientos circulares en el dorso de mi mano.

–No quiero decirte y me costaría decirlo. –le confesé.

–Angel confía en mí. –insistió. Respiré hondo y empecé a contarle como podía.

Cuando llegué a la parte de las alucinaciones él escuchaba atento y sin juzgarme, pero su rostro cambió a confusión cuando le dije que me veía a mí misma pálida, de ojos rojos y explotando. La parte más tensa del asunto empezó cuando hablé de mi… de aquel asunto con Alex y luego con Will hasta los pequeños fragmentos que recordaba del accidente; en esta parte apenas le detallé, sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta y no quería llorar delante de él. Al finalizar pude notar que Carlisle estaba furioso, respiraba de manera profunda, sus ojos se encontraban negros, labios contraídos, sus manos estaban en puño y estaba gruñendo como un animal o una motosierra. Empezaba asustarme por mi vida, me preguntaba si él sería capaz de matarme por…

–Perdón Angel –su rostro furioso ya no estaba, ahora era de preocupación y miedo. –. No era mi intención… –cuando fue a coger mi mano buena la alejé inmediatamente. Pude notar el dolor en sus ojos. –No estoy molesto contigo, sino lo que te hicieron. Me siento mal por haberte asustado. –pasó una mano por su cabello y miró a otro lado avergonzado.

En la habitación empezó a formarse un silencio incómodo, uno muy tenso. Por manías de acomodar mi cabello, llevé una mano hacia mi cabeza; al momento de tocar mi frente, noté una venda y fui subiendo a la altura de mi cabello. Mi avance fue impedido por Carlisle que alejó mi mano de allí.

–¿Qué pasó Carlisle? ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté preocupada. –Necesito saber todo y no me escondas nada. –él envolvió mi mano con las suyas y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

–Empecemos desde el principio. Discúlpame por obligarte a contarme lo que te sucedió, pero también es parte del chequeo médico. –respiró hondo antes de hablar. –Alice supo a última hora que tenías un accidente, todos nosotros estábamos cazado. Yo corrí a buscarte lo más rápido que podía, pero cuando llegué era tarde. –su rostro estaba contraído de tristeza. –Cuando te encontré había una gran cantidad de sangre dentro del auto y tus piernas estaban atascadas, tuvimos que abrir el auto para poder sacarte. Te fracturaste ambas piernas, el antebrazo, varias costillas del lado derecho y sufriste un buen golpe en la cabeza, el cerebro se te inflamó y tuve que operarte. –explicó. Luego vi como su mirada mostraba dolor. –En medio de la operación… tus latidos empezaron a bajar momentáneamente…–podía ver que le estaba costando relatar lo que me sucedió. –pensaba que te perdería, pero gracias a Dios logramos que subieran tus latidos y volviste con nosotros. –volvió a respirar hondo antes de continuar. –Luego de eso pedí que te hicieran un examen a fondo sobre tu estado y me encontré con que…–su mirada volvió a ponerse oscura. –tenías una gran cantidad de diferentes drogas en tu organismo y que hubo signos de que te… forzaron. –noté como Carlisle le costó decir aquello y él al recordarme lo que pasó, giré mi vista hacia otro lado. Estaba avergonzada con él. –Momentos después de haberme enterado, tus latidos volvieron a bajar e intenté reanimarte… pero simplemente no… –escuché como titubeaba y me giré hacia él con atención. Sus ojos empezaron aguarse y se notaba que le costaba continuar.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté.

–Tu corazón se detuvo por un minuto o dos aproximadamente. No estoy seguro… Tuve que revivirte con un desfibrilador. –sacudió su cabeza, como si quisiera alejar aquellos malos recuerdos y luego me miró. Ya no tenía la mirada oscura. –Vi como poco a poco mejorabas con el pasar de los días y por unos momentos, tanto Jasper como Edward, percibieron que nos escuchabas y eso me alegró aún más. Y por lo que estoy viendo, estás muy bien. –sonrió mientras subía una mano a mi rostro. –Estuve muy asustado cuando te perdí en esas dos veces, estabas muy delicada de salud.

Su caricia fría me calmaba y me hacía olvidar de aquello malos recuerdos. Me sentía sucia, podrida, no merecía su cariño. Es mi culpa todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora, estoy pagando todo lo que hice antes.

Con mi mano buena, cogí su muñeca y la bajé hasta la cama. Su ceño estaba fruncido y solo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

–No es tu culpa. –musitó Carlisle de repente.

–¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

–No es tu culpa. –sus ojos volvieron a estar oscurecidos.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunté confundida.

–Lo que te hicieron. Lo que hizo Alex Moore y William Armstrong. –apenas lo dijo bajé mi mirada. _Carlisle empezaba a tener lastima por mí…_ –No te juzgo por lo que te pasó, pero créeme que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Alex…

–¿A punto? –pregunté curiosa interrumpiéndole.

–No soy capaz de hacerle daño a los humanos y más cuando está en mi naturaleza salvarlos, pero esta vez si quería hacerlo. Solamente a él. –confesó. –Pero si me aseguré de encargarme de eso. – Su respuesta me asustó y había dejado de respirar. –No lo maté si es lo que piensas. Pero si le dimos un susto.

–…E-explícate. –le pedí nerviosa.

–Mientras Alice y yo te cuidábamos, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie buscaron al chico. Ellos le dieron un buen susto sin que nadie los viera, solo que a Bella y Jasper se les fue un poco la mano…

–¿Qué hicieron? –pregunté interrumpiéndolo.

–Le hicieron las mismas fracturas que tú tienes. –respondió.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. No sabía si reírme, molestarme o llorar. Decidí alejar aquellos recuerdos y preguntar otra cosa.

–¿Qué pasó con Will? –pregunté.

–Él murió en el accidente. –respondió. Había dejado de respirar, empezaba a sentir un nudo en mi garganta y a picarme los ojos. Miré a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Carlisle y tratar de calmarme.

En estos momentos tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Había muerto porque no superaba nuestro rompimiento. Pero él me había hecho daño con lo que pasó… Will me hizo daño, uno que costaba mi vida y tal vez la de Carlisle.

–Bien. –respondí volviendo mi mirada hacia Carlisle. Respiré hondo y volví hablar. –Creo que lo importante aquí es que estoy viva y sana. No le dijeron a mi padre ni mis hermanos que me…

–No, ni siquiera las drogas. –adivinándome el pensamiento.

–Gracias. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Luego recordé algo. –¿En qué fecha estamos? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Estamos en un hospital en Santa Mónica. Es el 18 de febrero del 2009. Ya vas a cumplir los dos meses hospitalizada.

–¿Qué? –pregunté con sorpresa y Carlisle lo que hizo fue asentir. Pensé en la universidad, en que había perdido el semestre y mi cupo en el lugar; esto no duró mucho porque pensé en el gasto que estaba haciendo papá para mi hospitalización.

–¿Dónde está papá?

–Está descansando. –me informó. –Se lo pedí como doctor y amigo. Él apenas dormía algo cuando estabas en estado crítico. –¿Amigo de papá?

–¿Desde cuándo son amigos? –pregunté curiosa. Sé que trabajan juntos, como también sé por la lógica de Carlisle, no le conviene tener amigos para que no descubran su condición.

–Ben y yo tuvimos una conversación. Él sabe lo de nosotros… Tú y yo. –dijo nervioso.

–¿Qué? –pregunté con sorpresa.

–Lo sabe desde que ibas mucho a mi casa y por la forma en que nos tratábamos. –cerré los ojos debido a lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba. Ya lo sabían dos personas. Ya no debería tenerle tanto miedo a papá, ya yo era semi-independiente y mayor de edad. –También que… no me he separado de ti desde que llegaste. –Abrí mis ojos y lo miré sorprendida. Esta vez no tenía palabras para hacer preguntas u opiniones acerca de eso. –Yo también estaba nervioso y asustado, pero él dijo que lo aprobaba…

–Es cierto. –justo en ese momento recordé las voces que escuché. Pensaba que era un sueño, pero no lo era. Ellos en realidad estaban aquí.

–¿Qué es cierto? –preguntó curioso.

–Lo recuerdo como si fuera un sueño, ya este se me ha ido olvidando. –Carlisle me miraba con muchísima atención. –Recuerdo unas voces hablándome, diferentes personas. Unas en Alemán, otros de deportes… Jasper hablando sobre la Guerra Civil. ¿No fue un sueño verdad? ¿Ustedes estaban aquí? –vi como Carlisle se le ampliaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Entonces fue verdad. –sonreí. Volví a recordar aquella voz que hablaba alemán. –¿Quién me hablaba en Alemán?

–Yo. –volví a mirarlo sorprendida cuando respondió. –Te estaba leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero Bella me pidió que dejara de leerlo debido a que no eres del tipo que lee novelas románticas, sino más bien de fantasía y aventura. –reí por la acción de Bella. Ella sí que me conoce bien.

–Tiene razón. –luego miré a Carlisle con curiosidad. –Ahora… Quiero que me expliques cómo es que eres doctor, músico y ahora sabes Alemán. –este rio.

La conversación tensa que tuvimos hace unas horas quedó en el pasado. Carlisle informó mi despertar a todos mis cercanos e hizo su chequeo médico habitual para comprobar si me encontraba bien.

Todo estaba bien… por ahora.


	33. Capítulo 33: Alas Rotas

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Alas Rotas**

Luego de aquella conversa que tuvimos Carlisle y yo después de despertar, él se encargó de informarles a todos de mi estado. Minutos después apareció papá, mis hermanos, todos los Cullens (incluyendo Renesmee, pero sin que mi familia la viera, y sorpresivamente Esme) y mi amiga Tracy; todos llorando de felicidad y trayéndome regalos. Carlisle les dijo sobre mi mejoramiento, cuando posiblemente me darían de alta y cuando podría volver a mi vida cotidiana.

Estaba preocupada por el gran pago que tenía que hacer papá sobre mi hospitalización, pero Carlisle me dijo que lo estaba pagando él. Mi familia rechazó que Carlisle pagara todo porque no querían abusar de su dinero, así que Carlisle y mi familia llegó a un acuerdo de que entre todos pagaban.

Lo otro que me preocupaba era la universidad. Prácticamente había perdido el semestre y tal vez mi cupo en la universidad. Robert informó a la universidad sobre mi hospitalización y la universidad se encargó de congelar mis estudios, que en cualquier momento podía entrar y si lo deseaba, aplicar una prueba de nivelación, pero el cuento no terminaba allí. Sin que mi familia lo supiera, Jasper movió contactos y compró unas cuantas personas, haciendo que me aprobaran el primer semestre por lo menos, cosa que agradecí. También que Carlisle se ofreció a darme clases de alemán y recibir el contenido que perdí más lo que perderé, ya que según él estaré sin poder caminar por seis meses; en un principio me quejé, pero pensé bien y sabía que iba a estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, así que finalmente acepté y empezaría las lecciones luego de regresar a Forks.

Por un corto tiempo mi familia y los Cullen se rotaban para cuidarme y hacerme compañía, solo hasta que terminaran las "vacaciones de la universidad" de los vampiros jóvenes. Un día reuní a todos los vampiros sobre algo que quería saber…

 _–Necesito que me expliquen lo que sucedió con Alex. –le exigí a Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Carlisle y Alice habían sacado a Renesmee momentáneamente de la habitación y Esme estaba con papá distrayéndolo._

 _–Antes de que cayeras en la inconsciencia pude ver lo que te había pasado y se completó cuando nos enteramos sobre el resultado de tus exámenes –empezó a explicar Edward. –, Carlisle nos pidió que le hiciéramos algo a él y cumplimos…_

 _–Tampoco para que casi lo mataran. –me quejé._

 _–Él abusó de ti Angel. –se quejó Rosalie._

 _–Lo sé y no hay necesidad de recordármelo. –musité mirando a otro lado._

 _–No es la primera vez que te pasaba. –susurró Edward. Lo miré sorprendida, había leído mi mente._

 _Miré al resto de los vampiros en la habitación y estos me miraban de manera intensa, esperando una explicación._

 _–Sí, no es la primera vez que me pasa. Todas han sido a punto de pasar y me he defendido bien._ – _No le dije a nadie porque todos estaban ocupados, a nadie le interesa mis problemas y es mi asunto. Solo que esta vez…_

 _–A nosotros nos importas Angel. –habló de manera severa Bella. –Y más Carlisle._

 _–Pasé toda mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia tragándome los problemas, ya que siempre he estado sola. Difícilmente creo que pueda cambiar eso. –contesté molesta._

 _–Nos tienes a nosotros Angel. –habló Jasper. –Eres una hermana pequeña para mí y yo no puedo tolerar a veces que te tengas que tragar tus problemas o hacer como si no pasara nada. –dijo molesto. –Todos nosotros queríamos matar a ese desgraciado y ahora más que nos estamos enterando que no era la primera vez que pasaba…_

 _–No era únicamente él. –susurré. –Will también…_

 _–¡¿Me puedes explicar que rayos pasaba en tu cabeza?! –gritó Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitación. Estaba muy, pero muy molesto._

Los chicos tuvieron que calmar a Carlisle porque estaba extremadamente molesto, lleno de ira debido a mi actitud. Todos sabíamos que él no me haría daño, pero él podía, sin intención, hacerme daño. Tuve que soportar una hora de regaño por parte de él y dejó de hablarme, solo entraba a mi habitación para hacerme los chequeos médicos habituales; su acción me dolió e hizo que me sintiera mucho peor, me sentía muy pequeña, muy insignificante, muy estúpida y muy zorra. Mi apetito disminuía y no dormía bien, pero eso cambió un poco cuando Rosalie y Esme hablaron conmigo, ambas por separado.

Primero fue Rosalie, contándome su historia y una terrible experiencia que ambas compartíamos ahora…

 _–…una semana antes de la boda, estaba regresando de la casa de mi amiga Vera. En mi camino escuché la risa de unos hombres borrachos, vi que uno de ellos era Royce. Yo nunca lo había visto en ese estado, pero ese día conocí el lado oscuro de él. Sus amigos y él…–vi como los labios de Rosalie formaban una línea tensa. –ellos pensaban que estaba muerta y me dejaron allí. Momentos después llegó Carlisle y me transformó como una forma de salvarme la vida y ser la compañera de Edward, pero esto no funcionó, nunca congeniábamos. –rio ante este hecho._

 _–Es que ni siquiera se verían muy bien juntos. –bromeé. –Se parecen mucho._

 _–Esa era una de las razones por la cual no congeniábamos –sonrió, pero luego su semblante volvió a estar serio. –Continuó con esta historia. Una de las primeras cosas que hice después de convertirme fue vengarme de lo sucedido. Torturé y maté a cada uno de ellos, dejando de último a Royce, quería que tuviera mucho miedo y que supiera que algo lo seguía –sonrió con malicia por unos momentos. –A pesar de que era neófita y tenía una gran sed, en ningún momento tomé su sangre, no quería tener en mi organismo a esos monstruos. Por eso, cuando me enteré lo que te había pasado, te estuve protegiendo y fui la primera en ofrecerme en encargarme del que te hizo esto. Por eso entiendo por lo que estás pasando y por eso mi actitud sobre ti._

 _Ella tenía razón, de todos los Cullens, Rosalie era la única que me defendía cuando alguien sacaba el temita, cuando me daban ataques de ansiedad debido aquello y me consolaba cuando despertaba de alguna pesadilla por lo sucedido._

 _–Gracias Rosalie. –le sonreí._

 _–Nada de esto es tú culpa y no te sientas mal por lo que pasó, esto es culpa de los que te hicieron daño. –me dijo de manera consoladora mientras envolvía sus manos en mi mano buena. –No dudes en hablar con nosotros Angel. Especialmente Carlisle. –mi sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en él. –Dale tiempo, créeme que si el pudiera volver a la vida a Will, él le destrozaría la cabeza. Y en el caso de Alex, todos nosotros lo estamos controlando de que no cometa alguna locura sobre él, aunque en mi opinión…_

 _–Lo sé, pero en estos momentos no quiero a nadie muerto._

Me había hecho una nueva amiga y esta vez éramos mucho más cercanas que antes.

Cuando hablé con Esme, fue bastante incómodo y nos limamos las asperezas del pasado, ella me dio a entender algo que nadie más sabía sino ella…

 _–…algo que he notado bastante con Carlisle, es que se le ve bastante diferente contigo. –confesó. –Nunca lo había visto tan… con sus emociones tan descontroladas por alguien. –la miré confundida. –En el sentido de que él siempre sabía cómo controlar sus expresiones y sus palabras, contigo es que las libera como si fuera un humano. Se nota que te ama ciegamente y haría todo por ti._

 _–No lo estás diciendo por…–dije sin confiar en ella, pero fui interrumpida._

 _–Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Conozco muy bien a Carlisle y nunca lo había visto tan humano, tan enamorado. –en sus expresiones se le notaba que hablaba con la verdad. –Cuando llegaste al hospital pidió hacerse cargo de ti e inclusive ser tu cirujano. Él no te dejaba sola en la habitación, no quería debido a tu crítico estado de salud y él pensaba que podías morir en cualquier momento. Hasta pensaba en transformarte, pero Alice le dijo que no lo hiciera porque te podía ver saludable. –la miré con sorpresa. –Si Angie, él nunca te abandonó y no lo quiere hacer, así lo alejes nuevamente de él. Él te ama mucho y te apuesto que si le ordenas que se corte una mano, él lo hará sin dudarlo._

 _–¿Entonces por qué no me habla? –pregunté con dolor._

 _–Le duele que no te pudo proteger lo suficiente, que te descuidó y él se siente culpable, pero también le molesta que no fueras sincero con él. –respondió. Yo bajé mi mirada avergonzada. –De hecho, ya se está preocupando otra vez de que no estés comiendo y durmiendo bien, ya le está afectando. Dale tiempo y ponte en sus zapatos. –asentí y vi como ella preparaba mi mesita para comer. –Así que señorita, no queremos que Carlisle le de otra crisis de nervios porque no estás mejorando. –informó mientras dejaba mi plato de comida en la mesa. Una vez listo todo, Esme me dio de comer como si fuera una niña._

 _Tenía que admitirlo, Esme era bastante cariñosa y muy maternal con los que ella quería. Me recordaba a mamá._

Tanto Rosalie como Esme cuidaban de que me comiera tooodo el plato, había veces que no comía completo debido a la gran cantidad de comida que me traían los Cullens; como forma de no botar la comida, siempre se lo daba a mi papá o alguno de mis hermanos cuando me venían a visitar. Hablando de papá y hermanos…

Ya todos saben de mi relación con Carlisle. Hubo muchas objeciones al principio porque Carlisle era mucho mayor que yo, pero finalmente vieron que era un doctor exitoso, no era tan mal hombre y me salvó la vida, por lo tanto lo aprecian mucho.

Durante mis ratos de compañía me enteré que Robert se mudaría a Seattle en Abril para empezar a trabajar en una buena firma de abogados hasta los momentos y que tenía una novia nueva, cosa que ya empecé apostar cuanto va a durar con ella ya que nunca sus relaciones han sido duraderas. En cambio con Daniel, me dijo que tendría un nuevo sobrino o sobrina en camino, iba anunciar la noticia en Navidad pero ocurrió mi accidente y sin hacer fiesta ni nada lo anunció, ya mi cuñada lleva entre cuatro y cinco meses de embarazo.

Una de esas visitas, mi mejor amiga Tracy me cuidaba y hablábamos por horas. Me contó que vino a visitarme a dos días después del accidente y no fue mucho porque ese mismo día se iba a Massachusetts, era el lugar donde ella provenía; luego de disfrutar sus vacaciones, regresó a California un día antes de yo despertar.

 _–Me siento culpable por haberte dejado sola. –dijo culpable. –Te busqué por toda la casa, pero no te encontraba y no me quería meter a los cuartos…_

 _–No te preocupes, ya pasó. –dándole palmadas a sus manos con mi mano izquierda. –Lo importante es que estoy viva._

 _–Alex hubiera querido venir aquí, pero por su accidente…_

 _–¿Qué le pasó? –pregunté curiosa._

 _–Se cayó de la ventana de su casa, tuvo suerte. –contó mientras me hacía la sorprendida. Yo sabía que fue mi prima y Jasper. – La caída de un cuarto piso es para que cualquiera se pueda morir._

 _–Tuvo muchísima suerte. –dije con falsa sorpresa._

 _–Deberías verlo después que te mejores._

 _–Sí, algún día lo haré. –prometiendo en falso. A él no lo iba a ver más nunca y si lo hiciera, Carlisle o algunos de los Cullens harían lo imposible para no verme con Alex._

 _–Por cierto, ese doctor que te atiende ¿Es Carlisle? –preguntó curiosa._

 _–Sí, es él. –confesé con una sonrisa triste._

 _–Tienes buen gusto amiga. –me reí por su comentario. –Se nota que se preocupa por ti y tiene una mirada de que está enamorado. –hizo un movimiento en sus cejas haciendo un gesto picarón, riéndome más aún._ _–Aunque se nota bastante herido. –nuestro semblante cambió a uno más serio._

 _–Tuvimos una discusión por lo que me pasó y mi estilo de vida. Le oculté muchas cosas. –confesé._

 _–Entonces están peleados. –respondió Tracy más como una afirmación que pregunta. Yo lo que hice fue asentir. –Ya te hablará pronto Angie. Se nota que Carlisle tiene una debilidad por ti. ¿Cuánto lleva sin hablarte?_

 _–Casi dos semanas. –respondí en semblante triste._

 _–Ese pronto hablará, ningún hombre es de hierro y más cuando aman o se siente atraído por alguien. –dijo de manera consoladora, yo lo que hice fue asentir para darle la razón. –Creo que pensándolo bien, ya disfrutamos mucho sobre las fiestas, esta vez le bajaremos la intensidad a esas cosas._

 _–Tienes razón. –asentí para darle la razón._

 _En seis meses (en mi caso, un año) ya habíamos disfrutado los excesos de las drogas, alcohol y las fiestas. Ambas nos dimos a entender que este tipo de cosas deben de parar y enfocarnos más en los estudios, ser unas adultas jóvenes responsables y si llegábamos a asistir a fiestas, todo iba a ser con mucho cuidado y sin separarnos._

Ya era mitad de Marzo, los chicos Cullen y Tracy habían vuelto a la universidad, quienes se rotaban los turnos eran papá, Daniel, Robert y Esme; todavía Carlisle no me hablaba. Sabía que hoy me quitarían el yeso de mi brazo derecho, de mis piernas y la venda de mi cabeza; eso significaría que tendría un momento incómodo con Carlisle probablemente.

Estaba con Esme hablando y ayudándome a comer, cuando nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el abrir de la puerta de mi habitación.

–Esme ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Angel? –pidió. Ya yo empezaba a estar nerviosa. Miré a Esme y vi levemente una de sus comisuras moverse como si aguantara de hacer una sonrisa.

–Si. Te dejo a cargo de que ella coma.

Se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba. Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación, Carlisle se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba Esme y me ayudó a comer. Había un silencio bastante tenso en el lugar, por mi cabeza rondaba la idea de echar a Carlisle de la habitación y comer por mi cuenta; pero luego pensé en la casi sonrisa de Esme, ella sabía algo…

–Lamento dejarte sola por casi un mes. –dijo mientras picaba un trozo de hotcakes para mí. –Estaba molesto porque no me contaste lo grave que estabas. Y también estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no cuidarte, prometí hacerlo y no lo cumplí…

–Carlisle quiero dejar de pelear, quiero que todo esto pare. –Carlisle me miró con atención. –Muchos me han dicho que nada de esto es mí culpa, pero en realidad si lo es. –ya empezaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta. –Yo fui la que decidí empezar a descontrolarme, yo siempre me cuidaba de no ser agredida y por descuido mío me sucedió dos veces. –sentía como mis lágrimas salían, inmediatamente bajé la mirada para que Carlisle no me viera llorar. –Solo quería disfrutar mi juventud y las indecisiones, las fiestas y el descontrol me regaló esto. La vida ha sido muy mala conmigo y yo solo quiero que pare, así sea con solo desaparecer de este mundo, sea como sea.

 _¿Qué hace Carlisle cuidándome? Él debe de estar molesto conmigo…_

 _Sé que varios me han dicho que él todavía me sigue queriendo, pero no pareciera…_

 _Me siento de porquería…_

 _Quiero desaparecer…_

 _No quiero sufrir más…_

En un pestañeo, mi rostro estaba acunado por las manos de Carlisle y lo tenía a unos centímetros de mi cara. Su rostro se mostraba severo y sus ojos estaban muy oscurecidos.

–No digas ese tipo de cosas. No quiero que pienses que no mereces vivir más. –dijo con la mandíbula apretada. –Tú mereces vivir. –sus ojos estaban negros. –No permitiré que cometas alguna locura Angel Swan. –dijo de manera severa. –Yo te… –de pronto detuvo lo que decía, como si le diera miedo admitírmelo.

–¿Tú me amas Carlisle? –le pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Yo te amo. –respondió con cierto miedo en su voz.

Terminé de juntarnos y lo besé con todo el amor y pasión que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo. Con mi mano buena, la llevé hasta su cabello y él me rodeo con sus brazos en mi cintura. Cuando empezó a faltarme aire, Carlisle nos separó y unimos nuestras frentes.

–Yo te amo. –vi como Carlisle sonrió. –Y deja de hacer esa estúpida sonrisa o me retracto. –le dije en tono de broma.

–Amas esta estúpida sonrisa. –respondió sin dejar de sonreír y luego me dio un leve beso en mis labios antes de separarse de mí. –Tienes que comer. –dijo volviendo a coger los cubiertos para ayudarme a comer.

Ya no había ese silencio incómodo, sino más bien una conversación bastante amena, como si no hubiera sucedido nada hace unos minutos. Volvimos a ser nosotros, solo que yo era la diferente aquí, me sentía diferente…

–¿Terminaste? –preguntó Carlisle mientras veía confundido como rechazaba un trozo de hotcakes y un ponqué sin comer.

–Ustedes me compran mucha comida para mi pequeño estómago. No estoy acostumbrada a comer tanto. –dije mientras me sobaba el estómago, ayudando algo a que bajara algo de comida.

–Pero si tú normalmente comes mucho. –todavía seguía confundido.

–Desde que entré a la universidad mi gran apetito disminuyó. El estrés no me dejaba comer bien y hasta me enfermaba de nada. –le conté y este frunció el ceño.

–Ya veo porque te vi en Diciembre más delgada. Debes comer bien Angie. –se quejó.

–Lo sé y trato de hacerlo. –le dije calmándolo del regaño que me hacía. Sabía que se preocupaba mucho por mí. Vi la bandeja y saqué mi parte bromista. –¿Vas a comerte eso? Los hotcakes están buenísimos y te regalo el ponqué. –le dije con una sonrisa. Su ceño se frunció y noté que trataba de aguantar una sonrisa.

–Sabes que no puedo ingerir comida humana. –de manera seria.

–Ah-Ah… –haciéndole señas con mi mano. –Si puedes ingerirlo, que te sepa a tierra es otra cosa. –finalicé con una sonrisa. Carlisle rio por mi reacción, se acercó a darme un beso en mi nariz y labios, sintiendo como mi piel se calentaba en esos dos lugares.

–Amo cuando te sonrojas de esa manera. –comentó con una sonrisa pícara. – Guardaré esto y buscaré los utensilios para tratarte. –asentí.

Mientras esperaba su regreso pensé en lo rápido que pasó todo. Primero estaba molesto conmigo y ahora de la nada nos queremos mucho, como si nunca hubiera finalizado nuestra intermitente relación. Pero había algo que me preocupaba…

No me sentía igual que antes, me sentía distinta y no sabía que era… no sabía cómo explicarlo. Lo único que sabía era que un trozo de mi interior había muerto y no sabía si era buena idea volver con Carlisle.


	34. Capítulo 34: Regreso a Casa

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: Regreso a Casa**

Con el yeso de mis piernas cambiadas, mi mano derecha libre y con la herida de la operación completamente curada, finalmente fui liberada una semana después.

Al operarme la cabeza tuvieron que rapármela, por lo tanto me parecía a Natalie Portman en V de Vendetta. Admito que me gustaba la frescura y lo ligero que estaba mi cabeza, pero parecía un hombre y esto no me gustaba mucho; así que gracias a Alice me compró una beanie negra para tapar mi falta de cabello momentáneo.

No únicamente tenía el problema de la falta de cabellera, también estaba el que no podía caminar porque tenía ambas piernas enyesadas, así que mi medio de transporte temporal era una silla de ruedas.

En California solo había durado tres días y el viaje de regreso a Forks fue muy tortuoso, todo por la silla de ruedas y mis piernas; había veces que quería ir al baño y todo era muy incómodo, que ni prefiero recordar eso. Cuando llegué a casa, me sentí un poco extraña, tenía más de un año sin verla; al llegar a mi cuarto lo conseguí en el mismo estado que lo dejé y le pedí a papá que me ayudara a acondicionar mi habitación para que no me estuviera subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

Como no podía volver a clases debido a mi condición, Esme y Carlisle se ofrecieron a darme clases de alemán para ayudarme con la universidad cuando vuelva una vez recuperada y por supuesto, papá aceptó. Esme, Carlisle y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo la hora y los días que me darían clases, mi horario se basaba entre las dos de la tarde hasta las seis de lunes a viernes, ellos se turnarían de acuerdo a los días de trabajo de Carlisle; cuando Carlisle trabajaba Esme me daba clases y cuando él estaba libre, obviamente, él me daba clases.

Dos días después de llegar, empezamos con mis clases. De las ocho clases que llevaba con ellos, Carlisle y Esme juntos eran muy buenos explicando, mucho mejor que mis profesores de la universidad y ambos tenían muchísima paciencia cuando me equivocaba; ambos hablaban de un perfecto alemán, eran como si fueran nativos y sus tonos de voz los hacía escuchar grueso y agresivo, pero sin perder lo paciente y tranquilos que eran. Todo esto era de lo más extraño.

– _Wie fühlen sie sich?_ (¿Cómo te sientes?)–preguntó Carlisle. Pensando que todavía estaba dándome clases le seguí la corriente.

– _Sehr gut, danke._ (Muy bien, gracias) –negó con la cabeza.

– _Ich meine den kopf und beine._ (Me refiero a tu cabeza y piernas) –señalando las dos partes de mi cuerpo.

–Oh… ammm…–pensé como iba a responderle en alemán. – _Nur mein kopf… tut in bisschen weh... ich kann es nehmen._ (Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, puedo soportarlo). –respondí.

–Terminamos por hoy, te voy a dejar de tarea a que me escribas en alemán tu rutina diaria. –asentí dando finalizada mi novena clase. –Volveré dentro de dos días si no hay una emergencia. –volví asentir. Se acercó para darme un beso en los labios y otro en mi frente. –Volveré más tarde. –susurró y mi respuesta fue darle un beso yo.

Vi cómo se iba de la habitación y escuché como se despedía de papá, por último el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el motor de un auto yéndose. Papá fue a mi habitación como siempre a verificar si estaba todo bien y nuestra cena.

–Por lo que escucho, Carlisle y Esme son buenos profesores. Te hacen hablar bastante. –comentó.

–Si, en la universidad no hablo mucho debido a la gran competencia que hay en mi salón que todos quieren hablar. –le conté. Le di un mordisco a mi sándwich y luego de que tragué, continúe hablando. –Es casi imposible dar una opinión o una pregunta.

–Lo importante de todo es que te gradúes, en el camino aprenderás. –agregó. –Haz en lo posible hablar bastante cómo estás haciendo ahora. –asentí mientras masticaba un trozo de mi sándwich.

–Ya quiero empezar a caminar otra vez, extraño hacerle de utilidad a mis piernas. –dije un poco frustrada.

–Esas son las consecuencias del descuido que hiciste. –dijo de manera severa y esto me hizo sentir regañada. Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo, habló nuevamente –Angel ¿Qué pasó en el accidente? No quiero que me evites el tema otra vez.

Desde que desperté, papá ha estado preguntando que pasó en ese accidente y cómo fue que pasó todo aquello, no se explicaba cómo es que Will estaba allí y murió. Yo no quería recordar aquello, trataba en lo posible de olvidarlo… pero la muerte de Will me perseguía.

–Papá no quiero recordar aquello ¿sí? –le pedí.

–Al menos dime cómo es que Will estaba contigo si ustedes habían terminado. –comentó confundido. –Ese pobre chico murió y sus padres lloraron mucho por él. Yo estuve en su funeral y supe que era su hijo único, esa familia está destrozada. –dijo en semblante triste. Yo hice un sonoro suspiro antes de hablar.

–Me es incómodo hablar de esto contigo…

–Dime que pasó allí. –exigió.

–Will y yo quedamos como amigos, pero él nunca lo superó del todo y trataba de conquistarme. Fui a una fiesta con Tracy y en medio de todo eso, ella se me perdió y yo andaba un poco ebria –decidí omitir la parte que estaba drogada y lo que pasó con Alex. –, la busque por toda la casa para irnos pero no la encontré. Will estaba en la fiesta y se ofreció en llevarme a la residencia nuevamente, lo que no había notado era que él estaba drogado y ebrio. Will empezó a manejar como loco y le dije que parara… –por mi cabeza empezaron a recordar aquellas horribles memorias. –pero nunca lo hizo, él estaba… –respiré hondo y expulsé el aire. –traté de pararlo ¿sabes? –me sentía molesta, culpable y triste a la vez. No quería seguir hablando más del tema. – No quiero continuar hablando de esto papá. –le supliqué. Su respuesta fue asentir.

–Lo importante es que sobreviviste y nada de embriagarte más en las fiestas. Te pueden hacer algo. – _ya lo hicieron en más de una ocasión. ¿Cómo es que sigo viva?_

–Está bien papá.

De manera obligada comí lo que quedaba de cena más un vaso de leche y mis respectivas pastillas para mi recuperación; luego de un buen rato, papá me ayudó a llevarme al baño de su cuarto para que pudiera asearme y hacer mis necesidades.

Ya pasadas las 10 de la noche me despedí de papá, deseándole buenas noches y una vez que me aseguraba mi oído que papá se había encerrado en su cuarto, empezaba ver la televisión en un volumen bajo hasta esperar a que llegara Carlisle, pero en vez de ver la televisión, mi mente se fue a otros lugares.

Amaba el frío y cielo nublado de Forks, pero en estos momentos extrañaba la soleada California y sus playas. Mi mente imaginó aquella sensación del sol en mi piel; pensé como sería estar en la playa con Carlisle y su piel brillante, solo nosotros… mi mente se fue a otras intenciones hacia Carlisle, queriendo en estos momentos tener sexo con él.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de mi ventana indicando la llegada de Carlisle. Esto hizo que brincara del susto al verlo sostenido en el borde de la ventana sin mucho esfuerzo. Todavía no me acostumbraba verlo aparecerse en mi ventana.

–Disculpa por asustarte. –dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

–No te preocupes, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos.

–¿Qué pensabas? –preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y yo me hacía a un lado.

Palmeé el lugar vacío que le hice y en un pestañeo ya estaba a mi lado acostado. Esta vez quise ser muuuy sincera, sin importarme su opinión o su reacción.

–Extrañando la sensación del sol en mi piel, el cómo sería estar en la playa solo contigo y… –suspiré antes de continuar. –tener sexo contigo en la playa y entre otras cosas.

Me gire a verlo, noté como su pecho había dejado de moverse, su manzana de adán bajaba y subía de manera repetida y sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente. Su mirada era muy intensa, llena de fuego y lujuria; su mirada empezaba a excitarme y aquella tensión de sexo empezaba a formarse entre nosotros.

En un pestañeo, Carlisle estaba sobre mí y con nuestros labios unidos. Al principio, era bastante delicado y suave sus besos; pero poco a poco se volvió rústico y llenos de pasión, gemí cuando su lengua entró a mi boca, empezando una danza de quien dominaba a quien y empezaba acariciarme donde sus manos podían llegar.

 _Alex…_

 _Alex encima de mí…_

 _Alex moviéndose…_

 _No…_

Suprimí como pude aquellos malos recuerdos que me atormentaban y seguí con la sesión de besos.

No sé si habían pasado minutos, horas o hasta días, pero él se separó de mí para que yo respirara, la falta de aire y sus besos me habían dejado embobada totalmente. Carlisle volvió a su posición inicial, mientras que mis ojos exploraban sus facciones y su cuerpo; tenía los ojos negros, mirándome de manera lasciva y llena de amor como siempre cada vez que teníamos una sesión de estas, hasta que inevitablemente mis ojos cayeron en su entrepierna y noté un bulto bastante llamativo para mis ojos.

–Si no fuera porque estoy inmóvil en mis piernas te ayudaría con eso. –comenté mientras señalaba su bulto. Vi como él respiraba hondo para después expulsar de manera ruidosa el aire.

–Vas a ser mi muerte Angel Swan. –me dio un beso en mi cabello y luego uno pequeño en mis labios. –¿Tienes "Preguntas para Vampiros" el día de hoy? –preguntó en tono bromista.

–Si señor Cullen. –le seguí con el juego. –Usted muy bien sabe que soy muy curiosa.

Desde que llegué a casa, cada visita nocturna le hacía preguntas sobre los vampiros. Hasta los momentos sé cómo es de manera detallada los rasgos físicos de los vampiros, los mitos que tienen sobre ellos y sus debilidades (aquí Carlisle me confesó que yo era su cantante, pero que él no era capaz de lastimarme. Según él, yo olía como el océano y olores frutales muy dulces); su transformación, la capacidad con la que nacen ellos y que algunos nacen con poderes especiales (esta fue mi favorita y la que más sentí curiosidad); el estilo de vida de ellos, tanto los que beben sangre humana como los que beben sangre de animal (aquí entendí su actitud sobre mí. A pesar de que él no me lo dijera y yo no lo demostrara, quedó claro que yo era su pareja. Lo lógico es que me incomodara aquello, pero extrañamente no); y como conoció a sus hijos adoptivos. Lo único que no quería preguntarle era sobre su vida, ya que no lo quería incomodar (más aún con la cantidad de vampiros que ha conocido debe ser muuuy viejo) y debido a la hora que llegaba él nuestras conversaciones no duraban mucho porque me dormía o estábamos ocupados besándonos/manoseándonos. Esta vez tomé el valor de saber un poco más de él, si no me respondía ciertas preguntas se lo iba a respetar.

–¿Cómo es que puedes controlar tu fuerza? He visto que a Bella le cuesta mucho.

–Me tomó años y años de práctica, al igual que mi control de la sangre humana. –acarició mi mejilla.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunté curiosa.

–Tengo aproximadamente 369 años –abrí mis ojos y boca por la sorpresa. –, nací en Londres alrededor de 1640. En aquel tiempo no se tomaba mucho en cuenta las fechas.

–No te imaginaba tan viejo. –dije sin filtro verbal. –Te imaginaba del año… 1900. –escuché su risa ante mi opinión. –Ustedes son de familia vieja ¿no?

–Se puede decir que si, la menor hasta los momentos es Bella que fue transformada en 11 de Septiembre del 2006.

–Y… ¿Qué hacías cuando eras humano? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de ser vampiro? –volví a preguntar, esta vez con algo de nerviosismo.

–Para empezar, yo era hijo único, mi madre murió cuando nací y mi única familia era mi padre, él era pastor anglicano. –respondió pacientemente. –Él lideraba las cacerías contra el mal, brujas, vampiros y hombres lobo. Pero debido a su arrogancia moral y frialdad, él juzgaba a las personas muy rápido haciendo que muchas personas inocentes fueran quemadas…–indicó. Pude escuchar una nota de tristeza en su voz. –Cuando se volvió viejo, me dejó a cargo de las redadas. Pero, yo distinto a mi padre, yo no juzgaba tan rápido a las personas. Con el tiempo encontré en las alcantarillas de Londres un verdadero clan de vampiros escondidos. Reuní gente suficiente y cazadores, todos esperamos a que cayera la oscuridad para hacer la redada… por supuesto, todos éramos ignorantes de la fuerza que tenían los vampiros. La mayoría de las personas las asesinaron, yo fui atacado y mordido. Este vampiro que me atacó en vez de consumir toda mi sangre hasta vaciarme, no lo hizo. En cambio tuve que sufrir de manera silenciosa aquella transformación durante tres días, oculto en un sótano debajo de unas papas. –lo miré sorprendida. –Una vez que mi transformación estuvo completa, no me atrevía ir a casa debido a mi condición y además de esto, la gran quemazón en mi garganta porque necesitaba sangre y temía lastimar a mi padre.

Podía notar que él no era del tipo que deseaba ser un vampiro, sino más bien uno que amaba la vida, que no le gustaba hacer daño a los humanos por placer como ilustran muchos.

– ¿Y qué hiciste después de… haber sido convertido? –pregunté casi en susurros.

–Odiaba a muerte mi condición. Intenté suicidarme muchas veces, de distintas maneras. –indicó. –Desde saltar a grandes alturas hasta ahogarme en lo profundo del mar, pero ninguna sin éxito. Por lo tanto me quedó el aislarme y pasar hambre, fue muy difícil debido a la quemazón de mi garganta. Hasta que un día un animal estaba cerca de mí y al estar tan hambriento, consumí su sangre y allí me di cuenta que podía sobrevivir a través de la sangre de animales. –explicó. –Así que he dedicado mi vida a salvar a las personas, ser un buen doctor.

Eso era lo que admiraba y me gustaba mucho de él, que Carlisle fuera compasivo, algo que yo empezaba a carecer por la experiencia de la vida. Esto era una de las cosas que ambos nos diferenciábamos, él consume sangre de animales para no asesinar humanos y salvarlos, o salvarse de ir al infierno por su condición; en cambio yo no estoy de acuerdo, amo los animales (así me los devore en las comidas) y el verlos morir mientras su sangre es consumida me daría dolor, yo preferiría consumir la sangre algunos humanos (preferiblemente los que hacen daño a esta sociedad).

–Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que seas compasivo con las personas. –le comenté. –Lamentablemente yo no puedo serlo, la vida me ha dado tantos golpes y decepciones que… he empezado a desconfiar. –dije tristemente. –No me queda de otra que levantarme y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres una persona fuerte y persistente a pesar de las dificultades, además de cuando te propones algo nadie te lo quita. –dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con sus fríos dedos.

Momentos después, como mis piernas y mi comodidad me dejaban, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir el frío de su piel en mi rostro y no podía escuchar su corazón, lo que se me hacía un poco difícil de asimilar.

De la nada, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, mi mente empezó a divagar por los más oscuros rincones de mi cabeza.

–A veces me pregunto… ¿Cuánto soportaré?–empecé a decirle mis pensamientos sobre eso, sin siquiera repensar en lo que podría pensar Carlisle. –Me refiero a que, si soy una chica fuerte, pero… no sé hasta cuando esa fortaleza que tengo pueda aguantar. A veces me da miedo en lo que yo pueda hacer. –comenté de manera triste. Empecé a recordar mis episodios de ansiedad, que actualmente eran casi inexistentes. –Es tanta la tristeza que cargo en mi interior que… cuando me auto-flagelaba y me hacía una herida muy profunda, a veces pensaba si… moriría ese día y extrañamente esperaba eso alegremente, así terminaría todo ese dolor.

Sentí como se removía, dejándome así debajo de él. Una de sus manos acunó una de mis mejillas, podía sentir su agarre un poco fuerte.

–No quiero que pienses cosas como esas Angie – podía escuchar su voz severa e imaginarme su rostro serio. –. Cuando estabas en coma, había pensado en convertirte debido a que no te recuperabas, pero no quería hacerlo porque tenía la esperanza de que mejoraras. Estaba a punto de convertirte para no perderte, no podía imaginarte…–su voz se cortó de repente y suspiró. –Agradezco ser vampiro y que mi cuerpo resistiera aquellos intentos de suicidio, pude conocerte y enamorarme de verdad. Encontré lo que deseaba por tanto tiempo y no puedo… no quiero perderte.

Sus palabras me llenaron de felicidad, ya que sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por mí y lo demostró al estar conmigo desde que me sacó del auto en el accidente hasta mi actual mi recuperación.

Acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba de nuestros rostros y lo besé de manera intensa, demostrándole así mi amor hacia él. Ambos nos separamos para que yo pudiera respirar, dejando nuestras frentes unidas.

–Te amo. –le susurré. No había respuesta de su parte, solo escuchaba su respiración que se había vuelto superficial. Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa…

–Yo te amo más. –respondió antes de besarme nuevamente.


	35. Capítulo 35: Dulces Sueños

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Dulces Sueños**

Era principios de Julio, ya no tenía más aquellos molestos yesos en mis piernas desde hacía dos meses, me costaba un poco caminar por el largo tiempo que estuve sin usar mis piernas y como forma de recuperar la fuerza de ellas, hacía ejercicios durante una hora, los resultados de ello fueron excelentes; recuperé del todo la movilidad de mis piernas y por el mismo ejercicio, ahora tenía una figura saludablemente delgada, resaltando muchísimo más mis senos, mi trasero y piernas. También que ya no tenía más el cabello rapado sino más bien como el cabello de Alice, la diferencia era que en vez de tenerlo liso con púas, tenía mis alborotados rizos; según Carlisle me veía diferente y hermosa, yo digo que él siempre me verá hermosa así no tenga cabello.

Mi recuperación psicológica ha estado estancada. Seguía teniendo episodios donde recordaba aquellos malos momentos y como podía los suprimía; habían veces que me sentía un poco incomoda cuando Carlisle y yo teníamos nuestra sesión de besos. No se lo decía a Carlisle para no preocuparlo, pero sí que Jasper y yo hicimos un mutuo acuerdo donde no se le diría a nadie mi situación a cambio de que él me ayudaría a superar eso.

Robert hizo la agilización por mí a finales de Abril para las pruebas de nivelación de mi universidad y en Mayo presenté aquella prueba; ahora estábamos en el mes de los resultados, estaba muy asustada por ello. No quería volver a ver el primer semestre.

Los Cullens "habían vuelto" de la universidad, ellos me visitaban cuando podían o me venían a buscar; usaría mi auto para ir a su casa, pero desde el accidente no he querido tocar el auto porque me traía malos recuerdos, poniéndome ansiosa. La primera vez que vi a Renesmee luego de bastante tiempo sin verla, me impresionó lo grande que estaba mi amiga, ya se acercaba a mi estatura y su cuerpo empezaba a lucir más como el de una adolescente, haciendo que Jacob se fijara mucho más en ella y Edward le lanzara miradas de "te voy arrancar la cabeza", haciéndonos reír a más de uno a sus espaldas.

La relación entre Carlisle y yo se volvió más… interesante. Era una de las pocas chicas que su novio es vampiro; te lleva a correr por el bosque mientras estás sobre su espalda, te lleva a las copas de los árboles o a una cima alta donde puedes admirar el paisaje, que sea mayor que tú y sepa hacer un montón de cosas que ningún humano común y corriente puede hacer. Yo era muy afortunada.

Lo malo de todo esto es que no puedo tener sexo, solo caricias y besos. Eso me frustra y en más de una ocasión he tenido que recurrir a la masturbación en el baño. Esto sí que no lo sabe Carlisle y me pregunto cuál sería su reacción si me viera en esas…

Estaba haciendo el intento de escribir una canción, cuando mi inspiración fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de mi casa, haciendo que girara los ojos debido a que sabía quién era. Cerré el cuaderno donde escribía y lo guardé en una de las gavetas de mi mesa de noche, me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver a Carlisle cerca de la puerta y mirando hacia mi dirección.

–Sabes muy bien que puedes entrar fácilmente. –su respuesta fue señalar hacia la puerta. Giré mis ojos y solté una pequeña risa. –Ya te abro.

Apenas abrí la puerta, Carlisle estaba con su típica sonrisa amable y mirada pícara solo cuando me veía. Se veía tan sexy hoy con su camisa de vestir azul bebé con varios botones desabrochados, mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y pantalón de vestir negro.

 _Sea con la ropa que sea, siempre se verá sexy… Hasta con una bolsa de basura como ropa…_

–¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –pregunté antes de darle un beso y dejarlo pasar.

–Lo normal, muy tranquilo. –dijo de manera casual dejando su maletín en uno de los muebles. –¿Empezamos con tus clases de Alemán?

–Espera, voy a buscar mi cuaderno y lápiz. –dije mientras iba en dirección al piso superior.

–¿Todavía no te han llegado tus exámenes de nivelación? –preguntó en voz alta para que yo pudiera escuchar.

–No y estoy nerviosa por ello, no quiero repetir otra vez. –musité cuando cogí lo que necesitaba. Sabía que él lo podía escuchar claramente.

Ya cuando llegué al comedor, Carlisle había organizado todo para nuestra clase.

–Relájate, vas a quedar en el nivel que te corresponde o uno avanzado. –dijo de manera confortante mientras sacaba una de las sillas para que me pudiera sentar.

Apenas empezó la clase tenía mi cerebro en dos lugares, uno prestando atención atentamente a lo que decía Carlisle y otro detallando de manera algo lasciva a mi novio. No dejaba de escuchar su voz gruesa que me hacía embobar, no dejaba de ver sus tonificados músculos que provocaban acariciarlos y clavar mis uñas en ellos, esos ojos dorados en los que me perdía en ellos apenas mi mirada se posaban en ellos… Mi mente poco a poco empezó a divagar a unos rincones rojos y llenos de sexo…

Mi concentración fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, el de Carlisle, haciendo que la clase parara.

–¿No hay otro doctor disponible? –preguntó Carlisle. Luego suspiró en frustración. –Ya voy para allá. –colgó su celular y me miró culpable. – _Amore_ me tengo que ir, hay una emergencia en el hospital…

–No te preocupes amor. –dije sin darle importancia al asunto. –Anda a salvar vidas. –le sonreí animándolo a que fuera a su trabajo.

Me gustaba que salvara vidas, se le notaba que sentía una gran satisfacción por ello.

Luego de que lo acompañara a salir de la casa y darnos un beso rápido de despedida, recogí todas las cosas del comedor y me fui a mi habitación.

Estaba viendo televisión acostada en mi cama cuando sin saber mis ojos se habían cerrado y empecé a soñar…

 _Las caricias y besos de ambos eran rusticas, llenos de pasión… una mano por aquí y otra por allá, ambos no sabíamos la extremidad de cada quién… su piel dura y fría contra mi delicada piel caliente…_

 _Jalaba el cabello de Carlisle y gemía de placer cada vez que él me besaba y/o lamía en mis puntos delicados de mi cuerpo, lo mismo le pasaba a él cuando yo le devolvía el mismo cariño y eso me excitaba más._

 _Estaba encima de él, cabalgándolo de manera salvaje mientras él tenía sus manos agarrando con fuerza mis caderas._

 _Estaba cerca… muy cerca…_

–¡MIERDA! –grité de frustración cuando desperté teniendo un gran dolor casi placentero en mi vientre.

Estaba molesta no poder tener sexo con Carlisle, mis intentos por hacerlo con él fallaban. Sabía que el sexo entre un vampiro y una humana era muy peligroso, pero estaba tan amargada de no poder hacerlo y tener que manosearme para calmarme un poco.

Encendí la lámpara que había en mi mesita de noche para buscar el celular ya noté que era de noche. Eran las 8:50, habría dormido como unas 3 horas más o menos.

Molesta me quité los pantalones y mi ropa interior para empezar con mi rutina cada vez que me pasaba esto. Esta vez no quise ir al baño, tenía mucha flojera el levantarme e ir allá.

Seguí recreando aquel sueño que tuve mientras masajeaba de manera delicada mi clítoris y sus alrededores. Poco a poco los masajes fueron aumentando y empezaba a introducir mis dedos.

Cuando estaba llegando a mi punto abrí mis ojos, en un principio veía el techo de mi habitación, pero luego, al llevar mi vista más abajo observé a un Carlisle a los pies de mi cama. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros, su manzana de Adán se movía de manera repetida, su mandíbula estaba rígida y su pecho apenas se movía.

Su presencia me hizo detener lo que estaba haciendo y me tapara de inmediato con la sabana de mi cama.

–No te detengas. –pidió con voz ronca.

Mi cuerpo supo que eso era una orden, sin embargo mi cerebro impedía algún movimiento que hiciera debido que estaba avergonzada. Ningún hombre me había visto masturbándome. Ni siquiera Will.

En un parpadeo, Carlisle estaba sobre mí besándome de manera rustica pero delicada a la vez. Como pude, tome el gran valor de coger su mano y meterla debajo de la sabana, acercándola a mi sexo. Pasaron dos cosas, una era que su tacto allí era helado pero extrañamente placentero; lo otro es que Carlisle había dejado de respirar… mejor dicho, se había convertido en una estatua.

–No creo… –dijo finalmente luego de un rato mientras él movía la cabeza en negación.

–Por favor Carlisle. –le supliqué. –Por favor…

Volvió a besarme igual que hace unos momentos y manosearme en todo mi cuerpo. En eso escucho como una tela se rompía y al ver que era, vi que era mi camisa; esta vez sí que estaba completamente desnuda delante de él por primera vez y no tenía vergüenza de ello.

Carlisle empezó a bajar por mi mandíbula… cuello… cuando llegó a mis pechos los besó y los chupó con delicadeza, todo mientras yo soltaba gemidos. De pronto, siento su mano fría acariciando aquel montículo, el que manoseé hace rato ya, haciendo que empezara a gemir de placer debido a su toque; no únicamente acariciaba aquel lugar, también pasaba sus dedos por mis pliegues.

Noté como Carlisle se colocaba a un lado de mí y este me miraba de manera intensa que incomodaba un poco. Iba a protestar, pero sus toques me mantenían expulsando gemidos de placer.

Sentí de manera repentina como un gran bulto rozando continuamente un lado de mi cadera, mientras que él besaba y lamía mi cuello. Esta acción me hizo excitar más.

Apenas posicionó uno de sus dedos en la entrada se detuvo y yo gemí en queja. Él me miró con su rostro lleno de lujuria y mirada oscurecida.

–A la más mínima queja que tengas pararé. –no podía articular nada, así que solo asentí.

Apenas sentí como introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, mi respiración se había detenido y luego introdujo dos dedos, moviéndolos de adentro y fuera de manera suave. Esto hizo que empezara mover mis caderas de manera casi inconsciente y a expulsar una mezcla de jadeos y gemidos de excitación, a la vez que él gruñía.

Sentí como dentro de mí curvaba sus dedos y masajeaba aquel punto mágico.

–¡Ahí! Ahí…–jadeé mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y mi espalda se curveaba hacia arriba.

Ya no estaba consciente de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, solo estaba enfocada en aquella sensación.

–¿Allí _Amore_? –le escuché preguntar mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de su masaje en ese punto. No le podía formular ninguna palabra, mi respuesta fue gemir más fuerte.

 _Estaba cerca… muy cerca y esta vez no era un sueño…_

Cogí su brazo, pero él lo tomó mal y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡No…!–jadeé mientras agarraba con fuerza su brazo, indicándole que siguiera.

Carlisle volvió a la velocidad que estaba antes, masajeando aquel punto, frotándose contra mí con un poco más de intensidad y gruñendo en mi oído, todo esto hacía que el fuego aumentara y estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Esta excitación era más intensa que con cualquier otro chico con el que he tenido sexo.

Cuando sentí el orgasmo llegar, clavé mis uñas en su piel de mármol al mismo tiempo yo que soltaba un gemido de placer y mi cuerpo poco a poco se volvía gelatina debido a la intensidad con que vino aquella gran sensación.

–Eso ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. –sentí como me besaba la frente, mejillas y por ultimo labios.

Sentí aquella incomoda sensación cuando el sacó sus dedos dentro de mí, para luego masajear un poco alrededor de mi clítoris.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Carlisle sonriendo de manera pícara, sus ojos ya no se encontraban negros sino en un ámbar oscuro. Me sorprendió que él se pudiera controlar tan bien sin intentar dañarme como decía él.

Bajo mis piernas y nalgas noté algo húmedo, con mucha dificultad me senté y vi una pequeña sección del colchón mojado justo en la posición donde estaba mi trasero, como si me hubiera orinado. Esto me hizo entrar en vergüenza delante de Carlisle.

–No es orina Angie –respondió a mi pregunta mental. –, es tu excitación. – _¿Eso era el chorro ese que las mujeres expulsan cuando se excitaban mucho?_ _Si era así, esto era la primera vez que me pasaba con un hombre._ – ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa? –asentí. Y su mirada volvió a oscurecerse. –Qué bueno. –respondió con voz ronca, haciendo que volviera a excitarme nuevamente por su voz.

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a su gran erguido bulto, provocándome que le quitara los pantalones para observarlo y juguetear con él. Carlisle interpretó mi mirada y negó con la cabeza.

–Estaré bien _Amore_. –dijo antes de darme un leve beso en mis labios y frente. Yo lo miré como si estuviera loco.

Sin pedirle permiso o aviso alguno, acerqué mi mano a su gran bulto. Se veía tan grande y lo imaginaba dentro de mí… se sentía muy grande.

Escuché como siseó de manera salvaje, su mirada nuevamente se había oscurecido por completo, viendo nuevamente sus ojos negros como el carbón. Sus labios se curvaron hacia sus dientes mientras que él empezaba a moverse contra mi mano.

En un parpadeo ya estaba cerca de la ventana con su cabeza fuera de ella. Esta acción me asustó e hizo que me cubriera con la manta de mi cama.

–Cariño…–suspiró. –Me encantaría que me satisficieras con tus encantadoras manos. Pero confía en mí de que estaré bien, acabo de sobrepasar mis límites de autocontrol. No tenía pensado que fuera a conseguirte en esa posición, pero el verte satisfacerte… –escuché como soltó un pequeño gruñido, para después agitar su cabeza y hacer un sonoro suspiro. –No pude negarme a satisfacerte y más cuando sé que tienes ganas de tener sexo conmigo. –lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿Lo sabías? –él asintió.

–Yo quiero hacerte mía como tú deseas que yo sea tuyo, pero temo hacerte daño. –en su mirada mostraba que él decía la verdad.

–Bueno… queda demostrado hoy que pudiste aguantar. –acoté algo nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir y su reacción. –Pero eso –señalé su bulto. –creo que está molesto por no recibir su cariño hoy. –este me miró con una sonrisa divertida. – ¿No te duele o algo? –pregunté algo preocupada.

Este soltó una suave risa mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia mí… o lo que parecía elegante teniendo una erección.

–Puede estar todo molesto –empezó a decir mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –, pero hoy ya la bestia recibió suficiente.

–En serio Carlisle ¿No te molesta? –pregunté de manera tímida. –No me importaría si-

–No me tientes –se quejó interrumpiéndome. –, no confío en mí mismo y si sigues preguntando esta vez sí que te daré lo que deseas.

–Está bien, si es así… te voy a pedir que te gires. –haciendo una seña con mi mano. –No quiero tentarte más de la cuenta.

–Claro. –me dio un beso en mi frente antes de irse a la ventana y mirar hacia afuera.

Me levanté torpemente de la cama, sentía mis piernas como si estuvieran a punto de fallar en cualquier momento y pedirle a Carlisle que buscara un pijama y me vistiera, pero sabía que esa acción sería tentar más a mi novio vampiro.

Una vez vestida completamente, caminé hasta la cama y me acosté en ella, cubriendo mi cuerpo.

–Ya Carlisle. –avisé en susurros.

Me sentía tan débil que en mi voz se podía apreciar mi cansancio. Ya para cuando Carlisle se puso a mi lado, mis parpados se encontraban pesados y se cerraban solos.

– _Sogno dolce il mio Amore_. –le escuché decir a Carlisle.

–Algún día me enseñaras…–solté un bostezo mientras mis ojos se encontraban cerrados. –italiano.

Sentí como me besaba la frente.

–Si _Amore_.

* * *

 **Sogno dolce il mio Amore:** **Dulce sueños mi amor**


	36. Capítulo 36: No es de Cristal

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: No es de Cristal**

 _Cinco meses después…_

Me encontraba metiendo en mis maletas las cosas que faltaban por guardar para regresar a Forks. Eran las siete y algo de la mañana, mi vuelo salía a las diez de la mañana y me reuniría con Daniel para irnos al aeropuerto.

–Se nota que estás ansiosa por regresar a Forks. –dijo en tono bromista Tracy.

–Quiero ver a mi novio doctor, a mi papá y a Robert, a pesar de que no me lleve bien con él. Extraño el frío de Forks. –le respondí mientras guardaba mi ropa en la maleta.

Había vuelto a la universidad y en un nivel mucho más avanzado del que estaba, todo gracias a las clases que me daba Esme y Carlisle; ahora me encontraba en la mitad de mi carrera, faltándome ya dos años para graduarme o hasta posiblemente menos. Al llegar a la residencia Tracy me hizo una bienvenida en nuestra habitación; tuvimos una noche de chicas donde vimos películas, comimos mucha comida chatarra y tomamos (a escondidas) algo de alcohol. Cuando empecé mis clases todo fue normal, algunos temas ya los había visto y otros eran nuevos, nada fuera de lo común; al ir a mis actividades extracurriculares de música, estaba las mismas personas y profesores, ellos si me dieron una gran bienvenida haciendo una pequeña reunión. Como ya no trabajaba más para Robert porque se mudó a Seattle, ahora trabajaba de bibliotecaria en la biblioteca principal de la universidad.

Los antiguos amigos de Will me odian por lo que le había hecho a su amigo y en ningún lado veía a Alex, aunque las malas lenguas dicen que ha regresado, pero ha estado bastante ocupado. Yo asistía a pocas fiestas de la universidad y más aún en el año en que me encontraba, apenas se me permitía algo de diversión los fines de semana.

–Ya me contarás que dirá tu padre con tu nuevo aspecto. –comentó Tracy.

–Le va a dar un desmayo cuando me vea, lo bueno es que no me verá el tatuaje nuevo…

–Pero Carlisle sí. –levantó las cejas de forma picarona.

–Cállate. –le lancé mi almohada hacia su dirección y ella ahogó su risa escandalosa a través de ella.

Mi cabello, solo estaba un poco más largo; me entristeció un poco el haber perdido la perforación de mi ceja derecha debido al accidente (sorprendentemente no dejó ninguna marca de haberme perforado ahí), pero esto no quería decir que no iba a continuar haciéndome perforaciones, esta vez me había hecho una perforación en el cartílago (o tipo hélix) en la oreja izquierda y una perforación en el nostril derecho de mi nariz; casi un mes después de las perforaciones quería hacerme un tatuaje, uno significativo para mí y luego de pensar bastante, decidí hacerme un atrapasueños entre la parte baja de mis costillas derechas y esta llegaba casi hasta mis caderas (esto SÍ que fue DOLOROSO).

–Ya no te molesto más –se levantó de la cama, dejando a un lado la almohada. –, voy a ir a mi última clase antes de las vacaciones –dijo mientras cogía su bolso y por último hasta donde me encontraba. Me abrazo lo más fuerte que podía. –. Que te vaya bien en el viaje y estas Navidades.

–Igual tú amiga. –respondí. –Si ves algo mío por aquí te lo llevas y me lo regresas en Enero. –ella asintió.

Finalmente ella se fue de nuestra habitación y yo continuaba recogiendo mis cosas. Minutos después me distrajo el toque de la puerta, haciendo que parara lo que estaba haciendo y fuera a ver quién era.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la sangre se me había ido de mi sistema y sentía como mi mano temblaba.

–Alex…

* * *

Estaba ansioso por ver a Angie nuevamente. Apenas salí del trabajo, compré un ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas.

La última vez que hablé con ella fue en una videollamada hace un poco más de un mes, se le veía bastante distinta pero igual físicamente; tenía dos perforaciones nuevas, una en su nariz y otra en su oreja.

Ella era bastante opuesta a mí. Angie no era la típica chica coqueta y remilgada, ella era ruda (sin olvidar sus toques femeninos) y osada; y por su misma personalidad eso la hace ser una persona dominante, independiente, es muy madura para su edad (a pesar de que a veces pase lo contrario) y es fuerte para situaciones difíciles, le admiro mucho eso. Creo que muchos pensarían que mi tipo de mujer sería una mujer coqueta, delicada y bastante educada como Esme, pero por lo visto no es así; nuestra situación es como dice la frase "polos opuestos se atraen", lo único en que somos iguales es nuestra curiosidad ante todo, que nos gusta leer y algunos gustos musicales que tenemos.

Angie podía hacerme salir de mi compostura tranquila y compasiva si quería, ella ya lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión; me descontrola, me preocupaba, me hace ponerme agresivo y protector sobre ella, me hace sentir como un adolescente que se ha enamorado por primera vez… me hace sentir humano nuevamente o lo más cercano a ello.

Paré el auto cuando llegué a su casa, miré el ramo de flores por última vez antes de agarrarlo y bajar del auto.

 _Todo lo que hacía por Angel Swan…_

Antes de tocar el timbre escuché personas dentro de la casa. Robert y su pareja Marie, Daniel y su familia, todos en la sala; el acelerado corazón de Angie en su habitación. Después que toqué la puerta, escuché un pequeño grito ahogado por parte de Angie.

 _¿Qué le pasará?_

–Hola Carlisle. –me recibió de manera amistosa Daniel. –Pasa, ya voy a buscar a Angel. –se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Luego de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, seguí a Daniel hasta la sala. Allí se encontraba su mujer Sarah y sus dos hijos, Max y Aaron.

–¿Cómo les fue el viaje hasta aquí? –pregunté.

–Muy bien, gracias. –respondió Daniel antes de subir las escaleras.

–Aunque para Angel no fue tan bueno, ella le marean los aviones. –contó Sarah.

–Sí, eso es lo único que no le gusta de viajar. –dándole la razón.

–Hola Carlisle. –saludó Robert mientras salía de la cocina. Se acercó a mí dándome un apretón de manos. – ¿Vienes saliendo del trabajo?

–Si –respondí de manera amable. –Ben mandó a decirles a Daniel y a ti que no destrozaran la cocina. –riéndome por el recuerdo cuando me lo dijo.

–Papá exagera. –respondió riendo, para después volver a la cocina.

–Yo me encargo de eso. –respondió Sarah de manera que no escucharan los hermanos Swan.

–Escuché eso. –respondió Daniel a mis espaldas. –Y si, papá exagera.

Detrás de Daniel se encontraba una tímida Angel con una camisa manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus habituales zapatos Converse. Ella me sonrió con su amplia e luminosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba para saludarme.

–Hola. –dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en mis labios.

–Hola. –le entregué las rosas y ella se le iluminaron los ojos. –Para ti.

–Gracias. –recibiéndolas sin dejar de ver el ramo. –Voy a buscar un jarrón o uno que sea parecido a ello. –rio antes de desaparecerse en la cocina.

–¿Te quedarás a cenar o saldrás con mi hermana? Estamos haciendo pasta a la boloñesa. –habló Daniel.

–Todo depende de tu hermana. –rogaba que ella dijera que no. Estos momentos no estaba de ánimos para consumir comida humana.

–Vamos a Port Angeles hermanito –respondió Angie mientras traía un jarrón transparente de vidrio y las rosas en el–, quiero ver si puedo conseguir unos libros allí que en California no están.

–De acuerdo–asintió. – ¿Te dejo pasta?

–Si, por favor. –respondió mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras e iba al piso superior.

Una vez que ella dejó el jarrón con las rosas en su habitación, volvió a bajar con un bolso negro y un abrigo; se despidió de todos intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con sus hermanos antes de salir de la casa. Ya en el auto y en la vía, Angie habló.

–Lo de ir a Port Angeles era una excusa para no quedarnos y no te quería torturar con nuestra comida. –informó con una sonrisa. –Así que dejo a decisión tuya a donde vayamos.

–Vamos a mi casa, los chicos quieren verte. –respondí sonreí. –No quería comer comida humana de hecho, me adivinaste el pensamiento. –cogí su mano y besé sus dedos. –Te extrañé.

–Yo igual. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a casa, los chicos y Esme estaban esperando en la sala por Angie. La recibieron con mucho cariño y risas; todos se impresionaron al ver el aspecto de Angie y pidieron que le contara cómo fue su regreso a la universidad, las clases de música, las personas que trataba…

Yo me mantenía a su lado con nuestras manos unidas, escuchando atentamente su risa y voz. Todo esto terminó cuando ya era bastante tarde y Angie empezó a bostezar.

–Deberías quedarte Angie. –pidió Renesmee. –Quiero hacer una pijamada contigo, mamá, abuela Esme, tía Alice y tía Rosalie.

–Esta vez no Nessie, tengo que volver a casa para compartir con mi familia. –vi como Angie le molestaba rechazar la petición de su amiga.

En eso veo como Jasper parece tenso y no dejaba de mirar a Angie. Mi pareja se dio cuenta de esto y miró a Jasper de una manera que estuvieran pasándose información a través de la mirada, todo ocurriendo en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.

–Nada amor. –negando Angie con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa se notaba algo tensa.

Vi como Edward no dejaba de mirar a ambos, su rostro parecía confundido.

 _¿Qué están ocultando?_

–Mañana seguro si vienes hacer una pijamada con nosotros. –dijo Alice como si fuera una orden.

–Si a mi familia no se le ocurre alguna reunión, si voy a venir hacer la pijamada con ustedes. –respondió rendida Angie antes de bostezar nuevamente.

Luego de despedirse de todos, prometiendo que volvería mañana y los días siguientes, volvimos a mi auto y en el camino Angie se mostraba muy silenciosa, no dejaba de ver a la ventanilla del auto.

– _Amore_ ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.

–No amor. Quédate tranquilo. –dijo mientras palmeaba mi rodilla.

–Entonces ¿Por qué Jasper se tensó al verte y tú también? –pregunté.

–Cosas tontas. –respondió tranquila mientras encogía sus hombros. –No es nada grave amor. –de refilón vi cómo se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Mi preocupación por los momentos se calmó.

Una vez que la dejé en su casa y diciéndole que volvería más tarde, regresé a casa para dejar el auto e ir a casa de Angie corriendo. Todavía me preocupaba la reacción de Jasper y Angie, había algo extraño entre ellos dos.

Al llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Angie, la encuentro solo en un mono gris y sin camisa dándome la espalda y mirándose fijamente al espejo. Eso era lo que tenía menos importancia, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda y no sería la última, lo que más me asustó fue el hecho de ver su espalda y brazos llenos de moretones.

 _Por eso la camisa que llevaba…_

 _Jasper sintió una emoción negativa por parte de Angie que intentaba ocultar…_

 _¿QUIÉN. LE. HIZO. ESTO?_

Angie al notar mi presencia, buscó rápidamente la primera camisa que tenía cerca pero esta no era lo suficiente para ocultarlo.

–Ca-Carlisle… Puedo explicarlo… –habló nerviosa.

En menos de un segundo la estaba arrinconando en la pared y ella saltó del susto.

–¿Quién? –susurré de manera gutural.

–No me hagas nada por favor…–susurró con voz quebrada y aguda. Esto hizo que la bestia dentro de mí se calmara y quisiera alejarme de ella por haberla puesto en peligro debido a mi reacción. Angie respiró hondo antes de hablar. –Perdón por… ocultarte esto. Pero es que tenía que hacerlo por mi protección…–dijo nerviosa.

–¿Quién te hizo esto Angie? –volví a preguntar de manera severa, luchando para controlar a la bestia dentro de mí y seguir no asustándola. –¿Qué pasó?

–Nadie me agredió…

–¿Y esos moretones que son? –pregunté molesto.

–Estoy practicando defensa personal. –dijo rápidamente. –Esto incluye varios tipos de pelea y una de las mejores formas de aprender son con golpes de verdad.

–¿Defensa personal? –pregunté confundido. –Luces como alguien que fue agredido. –dije molesto.

–Lo sé, pero decidí hacerlo. Acepté que me agredieran a cambio de aprender a defenderme. No te quise decir porque te alterarías. –respondió.

–¿Quién te está asustando Angie? –pregunté mientras acunaba su rostro.

 _La persona que la estuviera asustando…_

–Lo hice porque quise Carlisle, me va bien y estoy aprendiendo rápido. De hecho las lecciones me han servido de bien, como hoy por ejemplo…–de pronto calló lo que estaba diciendo.

–¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunté molesto.

–Un chico vino a molestarme y recibió su merecido. –sonrió orgullosa.

–Angie…

–Carlisle, no todo el tiempo vas a poder cuidarme. No soy de cristal. –me dijo en semblante serio, ya no estaba nerviosa.

–No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. –respondí sincero.

–Lo sé Carlisle –dándome la razón. –Pero quiero ser capaz de cuidarme sola sin tener que pedir tu ayuda o la de alguien más.

Era parte de la personalidad de Angie, ser independiente y ser más fuerte de lo que ella es capaz de ser.

Suspiré rendido y le di un beso en su cabello.

–No quiero que te pase nada.

–No me pasará nada amor. Sé que el día que alguien me haga daño y yo no pueda más, vas aparecer a rescatarme. Como un Príncipe Azul. –pude escuchar su risa bromeando un poco sobre el tema.

–Estás en lo cierto. –la rodeé con mis brazos en su cintura. –¿Me vas a explicar lo que sucedió con ese chico? –asintió. Ella se apartó un poco para cogerme la mano y llevarnos hasta su cama.

Resulta que un chico que la acosaba había ido a su habitación para pedirle que fueran pareja; ella al rechazarlo, el chico no lo tomó muy bien y se abalanzó contra Angie, en cambio mi pareja pensó rápido y usó esa fuerza del chico en su contra usando llaves para inmovilizar y uno que otro golpe por parte de ella. El resultado fue que el chico terminó con un brazo dislocado, nariz rota y al chico lo arrestaron por agresión; ella también recibió golpes por parte del chico, pero según ella ya estaba habituada.

–¿Tu familia sabe de esto? –pregunté curioso.

–Lo de defensa personal, sí. No les agrada, pero Daniel que me ha visto practicando y les ha dicho a papá y Robert que soy muy buena en ello. –sonrió orgullosa. –Lo que pasó hoy, ninguno lo sabe y prefiero que quede así, no quiero preocupar a nadie.

–¿Y qué le dijiste a Jasper con la mirada? –pregunté.

–Debió detectar mi dolor por los golpes y le intenté decir que estuviera tranquilo.

–Todos se preocupan por ti. –le hice saber.

–Lo sé, pero como te dije, no soy de cristal. –recalcó para luego darme un beso en mi mejilla.

–Ya sé que no lo eres, pero eso no evita que te cuide. –acuné una de sus mejillas para mirarla mejor a los ojos. –No evites que tenga esa preocupación por ti. –al finalizar, la besé.

Extrañaba sus besos, caricias y gemidos, cuando ella jalaba mi cabello o clavara sus uñas en mi piel de mármol; extrañaba su suave y caliente piel, su olor dulzón y salado a la vez y especialmente sus latidos cuando yo estaba muy cerca de ella. Metí una de mis manos debajo de su camisa, al llegar a su cadera noté un extraño relieve bajo mis manos y mientras subía, el relieve aumentaba de tamaño. Paré nuestros besos y me alejé de ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó en confusión. No contesté a su pregunta, levanté su camisa para ver ese extraño relieve en su costado derecho. Era un atrapasueños gigante, se llevaba parte de su costilla y finalizaba casi en sus caderas.

–¿Qué más hiciste mientras no te veía Angel Rose Swan? –pregunté curioso. Ella lo que hizo fue reírse de mi reacción.

–El significado de este tatuaje es que todo lo he deseado y soñado se me ha ido cumpliendo. Es como un amuleto. –explicó. Me gustó su significado y por alguna extraña razón, también me gustó como le lucía en su piel.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **¡Hola chicas!** **Luego de dos meses sin publicar, aquí está una triple actualización con sus respectivas imágenes (de los capítulos 35 y 36) que están en el blog (el link está en mi perfil).**

 **Todavía no se me ha solucionado el problema con el internet, pero estoy aprovechando el internet de una amiga para hacer estas publicaciones; así que todavía no se sabe cuando vuelva a publicar nuevamente, sean muuuuy pacientes.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones sobre los tres capítulos, me ayudaran a continuar con esta historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	37. Capítulo 37: Un Capítulo Nuevo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Un Capítulo Nuevo**

Fui a la casa de los Cullen aprovechando que Carlisle estaba trabajando, quería hablar con todos los miembros de la familia. Quería alejar a Alex de mi vida para siempre, tenía la mala espina de que si tomaba acciones legales contra él, Alex seguiría apareciendo en algún lado y pasaría lo de hace unos días.

–Hola cariño. –me saludó Esme de forma maternal como siempre. – ¿No tuviste miedo al coger tu auto otra vez? –preguntó al ver mi auto negro a mis espaldas.

–Sí, pero esto es una emergencia. Necesito hablar con ustedes. –le dije sincera. El rostro de Esme era serio y me dejó pasar a la casa.

Vi como aparecían en la sala todos los miembros de la familia, todos me saludaba con el mismo cariño de siempre. Todos nos sentamos en los muebles, a mi lado derecho estaba Jasper y a mi izquierdo Renesmee.

–Necesito que me hagan un favor y requiero que no le digan a Carlisle. –les dije a todos.

–¿Qué es Angie? –preguntó Rosalie.

 _–Alex…_

 _–Discúlpame por lo que hice Angie. –se mostraba avergonzado y preocupado por mi reacción. –Estábamos drogados…_

 _–Eras mi amigo, pensaba que me respetabas aunque sea por eso…_

 _–Estoy enamorado de ti Angie, no puedo evitarlo. –se quejó._

 _–¿Enamorado? –solté un bufido. –Si en realidad estuvieras enamorado de mí no tuvieras esa confusión mental que tienes siempre. –me quejé._

 _–Recuerda que éramos unos niños cuando pasó aquello._

 _–Recuerdas cuando te dije para ser una pareja oficial y me dijiste "ser novios no tiene término". O cuando te decía que fueras a mi casa, siempre rechazabas ir allá. –le recalqué. –Tú lo que querías de mí era un simple juego, yo quería de ti era que me quisieras como TÚ novia. No como una cosa al cual está pegada a ti cuando tú quieras. –quejándome._

 _–Eso fue antes Angel. Ya no soy así…_

 _–Sigues siendo de esa manera Alex. –le interrumpí. –Si no siguieras haciendo lo mismo, no me trataras indiferente cuando te da la gana o te aprovecharas de mí durante la fiesta de Navidad. –todavía no era capaz de decir aquella palabra en voz alta._

 _–Por favor, quiero volver contigo. –pidió. –Quiero empezar de cero contigo…_

 _–No has escuchado lo que dicen por ahí ¿verdad? –le pregunté molesta. –Ya tengo novio Alex._

 _Vi como el rostro de Alex dejaba de ser triste y arrepentido, pasando a uno de furia._

 _–¿Novio? ¡¿Novio?! –preguntó molesto. –Debes estar bromeando._

 _–No lo estoy haciendo. –dije inmediatamente. –Si no tienes más nada que decirme, quiero que te vayas Alex Moore antes de que…_

 _–¡Tú eres mía y de nadie más! –gritó molesto._

 _Vi cómo se abalanzaba hacia mí de manera rápida, yo de pensamiento rápido y cabeza fría aproveché la fuerza que usaba yéndome a un lado para hacerle una llave en uno de sus brazos y estrellarlo contra una pared. El resultado de mi hazaña hizo que le partiera la nariz, pero Alex seguía luchando para soltarse y él al tener mucho más fuerza que yo se pudo zafar._

 _Sentí como mi cara ardía debido a que me dio una cachetada, pero soporté aquello y empecé a golpearlo como pude, como también hizo el intento por hacer lo mismo y vaya que lo logró._

 _Apenas supe lo que había sucedido, pero ahora Alex estaba en el suelo boca abajo, sostenía uno de sus brazos con la mayor fuerza que tenía y yo estaba sentada al nivel de su cintura. Él luchaba por soltarse pero yo se lo impedía y cada vez que lo intentaba apretaba más la llave en su brazo; hasta que llegó un momento que entre el apretón, mi gritos de auxilio y sus movimientos que apreté más de la cuenta el brazo, escuchando un leve sonido en su brazo y gritos de dolor por parte de Alex._

–…después de esto alguien me auxilio, sosteniendo entre varios chicos a Alex mientras llamaban a la policía. Cuando llegó, lo esposaron y me preguntaron si quería acciones legales en su contra y dije que si, por agresión. –conté mientras todos me miraban atónitos. –Como la justicia a veces es tan injusta, necesito un gran favor de ustedes contra él. –pedí. –Sé que todos aquí, a excepción de Bella, Jacob y Renesmee, tienen más experiencia que cien humanos juntos. Así que necesito que lo desaparezcan de mi vida, no lo quiero encontrar más nunca por mi camino. Conociéndolo va a buscarme en algún momento o el destino hará encontrarnos en algún momento si sigo en California. Así que dejo en sus manos lo que quieran hacer con él, no me importa si lo tienen que asesinar, pero no lo quiero en mi camino. Eso es lo único que pido.

–Haremos todo lo posible. –respondió Jasper mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en mi pelo.

–Sé que su filosofía no es matar humanos, pero en realidad no me importa si lo llegan asesinar –dije sincera. –. Así que dejo en mis manos esto a ustedes, especialmente Rosalie y Jasper.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto odio dentro de ti? –preguntó Edward.

–Porque ya estoy cansada de que las personas me hagan daño. –le contesté.

–No todos son así Angie. Debes perdonar los que te hicieron daño. –comentó Esme.

–Esme, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras hace unos años, he notado que eres una persona muy buena y perdonas con facilidad. Eso me gusta. –le admití. –Pero yo no soy así, a mí me cuesta un mundo perdonar a las personas que me hicieron lo que me hicieron. Yo solo soy compasiva cuando veo a la persona delante de mí es muy buena, por eso te perdoné por lo que hiciste. –ella me miró con sorpresa. –Me ayudaste en mi recuperación y en mis estudios, eso te lo agradezco mucho y espero que la bondad y el cariño que me tienes no cambie Esme.

–Me sorprende esta faceta de ti Angie. –admitió con sorpresa Emmett.

–Creo que los eventos recientes me han cambiado duramente. –le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yo creo que Carlisle debería saber esto. –comentó Alice.

–No, yo me encargaré de eso. Si no quieren hacerlo, no lo hagan y ya. –les dije a todos. –Pero creo que ustedes soportaran la furia de Carlisle al saber que un acosador me sigue y estuvo a punto de violarme otra vez.

–Yo apoyo a Angie. –dijo Rosalie con firmeza. –Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

–No puedes decidir quien vive o muere Angie. No eres un Dios. –se quejó Bella.

–Yo no dije que quería asesinarlo, solo quiero no encontrármelo más en mi camino. –le respondí. –Ahora si quieren asesinarlo… ya es asunto de ustedes. –encogí los hombros. –No quiero que lo hagan ahora, este es un momento para las Navidades y ser felices. –algunos asintieron. –No quiero que se entere ni Carlisle, ni mi familia. –todos volvieron asentir.

* * *

–¿Papá está bien? –le pregunté a Carlisle al ver que salía de la habitación de mi papá.

–Lo usual cada vez que viene el invierno, tiene bronquitis. –contestó de forma calmada. –Creo que la edad le está afectando su resistencia al frío.

–Cada invierno es peor, ya estoy pensando en obligarlo a volver a California. –admití preocupada.

–Creo que es lo mejor para su salud _Amore_. –me aconsejó.

–Voy a ver si necesita algo. –le dije antes de entrar a su habitación.

Papá estaba acostado, con una cobija que lo tapaba hasta su cuello. Estaba viendo una película o una serie en la televisión.

–Papi ¿Necesitas algo? –le pregunté mientras caminaba hasta su cama.

–Prepárame chocolate caliente mi princesa. –pidió papá. –¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

–Fueron a Seattle a comprar unas cosas para Navidad que no pueden conseguir aquí o en Port Angeles. –le informé. –Estoy cuidando a los niños.

–Está bien.

–Ya te hago el chocolate.

Salí de la habitación y al llegar a la sala veo la escena más enternecedora. Carlisle estaba armando un castillo de bloques junto con Max y mientras lo armaba, cargaba a Aaron. Me quedé mirando la escena y pensé sobre Carlisle y niños.

 _No podría tener bebés con él en caso de que yo quisiera…_

 _Bebés rubios de ojos marrones…_

 _Bebés rubios de ojos marrones con un biberón…_

 _Bebés rubios de ojos marrones con un biberón lleno de sangre…_

Me dio cierto miedo la escena por el hecho de que me puede pasar como a Bella cuando trajo a Renesmee a este mundo.

 _Podría morir en el intento si traía al mundo a ese tipo de bebé… y Carlisle podría odiar a ese bebé por haberme matado…_

Carlisle al darse cuenta de mi presencia detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y me miró con una sonrisa.

–Te ves tierno así. –le dije sin filtro. –Pareces un padre.

Carlisle me miró con cierta sorpresa ante mi comentario. No le presté atención a su mirada y me fui a la cocina hacer chocolate a todos (menos Carlisle por supuesto). Minutos después apareció en la cocina, rodeándome con sus brazos en mi cintura.

–Eso huele asqueroso. –comentó.

–Para mí huele delicioso. –cogí una cucharilla con un poco de chocolate caliente en ella y se la llevé cerca de su boca. –¿Quieres? –pregunté con una sonrisa. Él lo que hizo fue mirarme serio. –Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo. –dije aguantando la risa.

–En estos días me va a dar una indigestión por comer mucha comida humana. –me susurró al oído.

–No creo que te dé… –luego reformulé mi respuesta. –Ahora que lo pienso, puede que si… puede que te vomites delante de todos.

–Tu sinceridad no ayuda. –quejándose.

–No puedo evitar eso tampoco. –después que dije esto le di un leve beso en los labios.

–¿Acaso me viste cómo si fuera padre de esos niños? –preguntó. –¿Cómo si tus sobrinos fueran tus hijos? – no dejé que tal revelación me afectara y empecé en una respuesta adecuada.

–¿Lees mentes ahora? –pregunté en tono de broma.

–No, pero sé cómo piensas.

–¿Y si te digo que sí? –escuché un suspiro cansino de su parte antes de hablar.

–Angie… No podemos tener bebés…

–Si pueden…–le corregí.

–Pero no pienso ponerte en riesgo Angie. –respondió alterado. –No quiero hacerte daño ni en el acto y ni en el embarazo. Si llegas a salir embarazada de mí, no creo que tengas la misma voluntad de Bella y no quiero perderte.

Me giré hacia él y en su mirada mostraba miedo, mucho miedo. Acuné su rostro y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

–No pude evitar pensarlo. Imaginé teniendo un bebé rubio de ojos marrones, era hermoso en un principio, pero luego pensé en eso, de que podría morir si traigo un vampiro hibrido a este mundo. –vi como Carlisle contrajo su cara de dolor. –Con respecto al acto, yo sé que tú no me harás daño y lo he visto en varias sesiones que hemos tenido. –ya para este momento su cara de dolor ya no estaba, sino una de lujuria. Sus ojos oscuros lo delataban. –Confío en ti.

Finalmente me acerqué a él a besarlo. Mis manos pasaron a su cabello, metiendo mis dedos en su sedoso cabello rubio y Carlisle me rodeo la cintura para acercarme más a él. Sus manos poco a poco bajaron a mi trasero, haciendo que gimiera de la excitación y luego de manera rápida me cargo, haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y riera.

–Eres muy pequeña. –dijo en tono de broma mientras me sentaba en una encimera de la cocina.

–Me amas así.

Al momento de besarlo de nuevo, un nuevo sonido me distrajo. Al girarme al girarme donde se producía aquel sonido, resulta que la cacerola del chocolate se estaba rebosando.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda…–me bajé rápido de la encimera y apagué la cocina. Cogí una cucharilla y removí con cuidado el chocolate. Una vez bajó el líquido, vi que era tanto lo que se había derramado que solo había chocolate para dos personas y alrededor había un desastre de chocolate. –Mierda. –dije frustrada por el desastre que tenía que recoger ahora. Miré a Carlisle algo molesta. –Me vas ayudar a recoger esto y no quiero quejas de que te da asco.

–No he dicho nada. –decía mientras tenía las manos alzadas en rendición.

* * *

–Me tienes que enseñar cómo le pateaste el trasero a ese chico. –comentó Emmett sin dejar de ver la pantalla del televisor.

–Cómo te voy a enseñar si es casi imposible empujarlos o hacerles llaves a ustedes. –respondí mientras hacía un movimiento con los controles del Playstation 3.

–Voy a dejar moverme. –respondió.

–Claro que no lo harás…–hice otro movimiento. –No dejarás que una chica pequeña te venza.

Ambos estábamos jugando _Need For Speed: Most Wanted_ y lo estaba venciendo. Por ahora…

Y lo vencí.

–¡SÍ! –me paré en el mueble y empecé a bailar de la emoción. –Ajá… Ajá…

–Que seas buena con los juegos de autos no quiere decir que lo seas también en la vida real. –dijo molesto. Parecía un niño berrinchudo.

–Creo que Angie te destronó en los juegos de autos. –comentó Jasper.

–¡Claro que no! –se quejó Emmett. –Tiene que ganarme en diez carreras más.

–¿Que más carreras Emmett? Llevamos jugando como unas quince y yo usando distintos autos. –le indiqué.

–Igual no es suficiente. –dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Suspiré mientras veía a Emmett haciendo sus berrinches. Miré a Jasper y le lancé en control, sus rápidos reflejos lo agarraron de inmediato.

–Juega tú Jasper. Quebré el orgullo de alguien por aquí. –Jasper rio mientras yo me bajaba del mueble. Escuché como Emmett gruñía por lo bajo y yo aguantaba la risa.

Decidí hacer una pequeña visita a un doctor que estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Al abrir la puerta, lo vi a él sentado de manera elegante en la silla de escritorio leyendo y tenía audífonos puestos. Me acerqué a él y le quité uno de los audífonos de su oreja.

–¿Qué escuchas? –le pregunté mientras ponía el audífono en mi oreja. Reconocí de inmediato la melodía apenas la escuché, era _Elvenpath_ de _Nightwish_. Este no era el tipo de música que escuchaba Carlisle. –Este no es tu tipo de música. –le pregunté mirándolo extraño.

–Quería escuchar porque te gustaba ese grupo, sus letras son hermosas y fantásticas, ni se diga de la cantante. –comentó maravillado.

–Me gusta el grupo porque mezclan la música clásica con el rock, y sabes muy bien que me gustan esos dos géneros. –expliqué. –Una banda que me gusta igual que _Nightwish_ es _Epica_ , su cantante tiene una voz igual de hermosa.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta.

–Mis favoritas de _Nightwish_ son _Moondance_ , _The Pharaoh Sails to Orion_ y _The Siren_.

–Las escucharé. –Sin poder evitarlo, me senté en su regazo y lo abracé al nivel de sus hombros y cuello, empecé a besarlo por su cuello. Carlisle soltó una pequeña queja. –Tengo que actualizarme con los estudios médicos… –susurró.

–Puedes leerlos mientras estoy durmiendo. –jalé, con mucho cuidado con mis dientes, el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Carlisle soltara un profundo gruñido.

Me alejé un poco de él por unos momentos para ver su rostro; sus ojos estaban negros y me miraban de manera lasciva. Carlisle acunó una de mis mejillas y se acercó a…

–¡Búsquense un hotel! –gritó Emmett desde el piso inferior.

Su grito me hizo saltar del susto y levantarme del regazo de Carlisle.

–Emmett. –se quejó Carlisle y luego se escuchó un leve golpe seguido de una queja.

–Mejor te dejo estudiando. –cuando iba a irme de la habitación, Carlisle jaló mi mano y volvió a sentarme en su regazo, haciendo que soltara un leve grito y luego una risa por lo que hizo.

–Quédate conmigo. –dijo Carlisle.

–Siempre. –me acerqué y le di un beso corto. –Pero me tienes que dar un libro o poner en altavoz esas canciones, sino me dormiré con ese libro tuyo aburrido.

Carlisle rio, conectó su reproductor de música a sus parlantes portátiles y colocó canciones de mi banda favorita.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Light in the Darkness.**

 **Como pudieron leer, Angie está volviendo a rehacer su vida con los Cullen.** **¿Qué creen que le harán los Jasper y Rosalie a Alex? ¿Lo matarán?**

 **El siguiente capítulo va a ser muy gracioso y muy lindo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas, estos me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	38. Capítulo 38: Navidad

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Navidad**

Ya cerca de la fecha de Navidad, mi casa estaba llena. Estaban: mi papá, Daniel con su esposa e hijos, y Robert y su novia. Tuve que ceder mi habitación a Robert y su pareja Marie, y solo me quedaría en casa de los Cullen entre el 22 de Diciembre hasta el 3 de Enero; al principio papá no le gustó la idea, pero mis hermanos lo convencieron que ya estaba grande, que la casa estaba llena y que me podía enfermar si dormía con él. Obviamente, la condición de quedarme en casa de los Cullen era ir a casa a compartir con mi familia.

Apenas se enteraron la familia de vampiros, todos se emocionaron. Rosalie, Alice, Bella y Renesmee querían pijamadas; Jacob, Emmett, Jasper y sorprendentemente Edward querían noches de videojuegos conmigo; y Esme quería que le enseñara algo de cocina. Lo que más pedía era compartir con Carlisle en algún momento del día, pero al ser época de fiestas siempre había algún accidente por personas excesivamente alegres y se encontraba ocupado, solo nos veíamos en las noches.

Jasper y Rosalie no esperaron que acabara el año para hacerme el favor que les pedí. Me dijeron que ya no lo vería más y como la curiosidad mata al gato, fui valiente y pregunté.

 _–¿Qué le hicieron?_

 _Ambos se miraron y Jasper habló primero._

 _–Yo fui más civilizado, lo investigué y descubrí que tenía familia en Tennessee, así que compré a unas cuantas personas y lo transferí a una universidad de la zona. Hasta los momentos, él parece decidido en ir allá. –lo último dijo casi en susurros. Miré a Rosalie buscando respuestas._

 _–Lo asusté diciéndole que si no se iba de California, lo mataría. –respondió la rubia con mucha naturalidad. –Como prueba de ello, le fracturé el brazo derecho. –miré impresionada a Rosalie. –Sabes muy bien que el tipo se lo merecía y hasta lo hubiera matado. Pero fui compasiva con él y no lo maté. Es un idiota._

 _–Yo sé. Llevo conociéndolo por más de diez años. –le hice saber. –Gracias chicos. –le sonreí a ambos._

 _–Eres parte de la familia. –se acercó Jasper para abrazarme. –Y eres nuestra hermana._

 _Vi cómo se acercaba Rosalie al abrazo._

 _–También que eres la razón por la que Carlisle luce joven y no como la figura paternal de nosotros. –me rodeó Rosalie por la espalda. –No podemos permitir que su pareja sufra._

Y era muy cierto. Cada vez que hablaba o veía a Carlisle, ya no era el típico hombre respetable y de semblante serio pero amistoso, ahora lucía como un chico de veintitrés años. La edad en que fue convertido.

… _Era bastante temprano, se notaba que estaba saliendo el sol. Me giré hacia el lado de la cama donde siempre se acostaba Carlisle conmigo y noté como el vampiro luchaba con su pelo en el espejo._

 _–¿Qué haces? –musité. Él se giró y me sonrió. Llevaba su ropa de trabajo usual, una camisa formal blanca, una corbata azul, pantalón oscuro y zapatos negros._

 _–Quiero cambiar mi pelo. Quiero usarlo como los chicos de ahora. –lo miré como si estuviera loco. –¿Qué?_

 _–No te toques el cabello. Úsalo como siempre lo usas._

 _–Pero no estaría mal…_

 _–Sé que eres vampiro y cualquier cosa que lleves te va a quedar bien. –le interrumpí. –Pero quiero a mi novio doctor respetable. Así que nada de inventar con tu cabello. –luego que dije esto, volví a recuperar mi sueño._

– _Está bien_ Amore. _–susurró en mi oído y besó mi cabello._

 _…Estaba jugando con Jasper a resolver un acertijo en un videojuego de investigación forense, estaba tan estancada que pedí ayuda y terminamos por jugar los dos._

 _–No, tienes que conseguir primero la pieza y luego llevarla a la mujer._

 _–Pero si no sé dónde está. –respondí frustrada._

 _–¡MIERDA! –gritó Carlisle desde la biblioteca._

 _Luego de aquel grito, todo sucedió de manera entre secuencial y al mismo tiempo. Jasper y yo nos miramos y fuimos a la biblioteca, se escucharon unas cosas de vidrio romperse y una estruendosa risa. Al llegar a la biblioteca toda la familia ya estaba allí y miraban asombrados al patriarca de la familia, mientras que Carlisle nos miraba a nosotros con unos papeles en su mano._

 _–¿Qué pasó? –pregunté._

 _Emmett no dejaba de reírse y Jasper estaba igual._

 _–¡¿No escuchaste?! –respondió Rosalie casi horrorizada._

 _–Carlisle ¿Estás bien? –escuché preguntar a Esme, pero se notaba que aguantaba la risa._

 _–¿Qué dijo una grosería? –pregunté. –Eso es normal en las personas…_

 _–¿Se pueden ir, por favor? Se acabó el espectáculo. –pidió Carlisle, pero nadie le prestó atención._

 _–En Carlisle no, Angie. –interrumpiéndome Edward._

 _–Nunca había visto esa faceta de usted doctor –comentó en tono bromista Jacob._

 _–Él nunca dice malas palabras. –indicó Alice. –¿Cuándo has escuchado a Carlisle diciendo una grosería?_

Nunca… no delante de mí…

 _Esta vez miré a Carlisle como si tuviera dos cabezas._

 _– ¡Carlisle! –dije sorprendida._

 _–¿Se pueden ir? A menos que me ayuden a buscar unos papeles. –continuó removiendo papeles evitando nuestra mirada. Si él fuera humano, estaría rojo de la vergüenza._

 _Ya los vampiros se habían ido, pero faltaba yo que todavía seguía mirándolo como si no lo conociera._

 _–¿Qué? –preguntó exasperado._

 _–Amm… ¿Dónde está mi novio? –pregunté aguantando la risa. Él lo que hizo fue girar los ojos y resoplar._

 _Me acerqué a él, le quité los papeles y me acerqué a besarlo. Ya no se veía tan tenso o avergonzado._

 _–Jasper resuelve el acertijo. –dije en tono normal. –¿Qué papeles son? –sonriéndole._

 _…Esta vez me había levantado temprano para ir a casa porque tenía que cuidar a los niños e iba aprovechar a Carlisle que me iba a llevar._

 _Luego de asearme por completo, no me molesté en vestirme delante de Carlisle y aparte de que quería provocarlo un poco. Apenas me quité la toalla y él me vio, empezó a gruñir por lo bajo y no quitaba su vista de mí, tenía que controlar un poco mi cuerpo si no quería que el notara como me excitaba sus gruñidos._

 _Entré al pequeño-gran armario donde también había ropa mía (gracias a Alice y Rosalie compraron ropa para mí), cuando en la sección de la ropa de Carlisle algo me llama la atención. Varias camisetas de colores oscuros y estas eran nuevas; saqué una y me asombró lo que vi, saqué otra… y otra… y otra… todas tenían dibujos de bandas de rock, palabras graciosas o dibujos de caricaturas. Esto parecía la ropa de Emmett._

 _Me vestí rápido poniéndome la ropa interior sin combinarla y una camisa, cogí una de las camisetas y salí del armario apurada para hablar con Carlisle. Por suerte todavía estaba en la habitación._

 _–¿Le robaste la ropa a Emmett?_

 _–Yo no le he robado nada a él, su ropa no me queda. –respondió confundido._

 _–¿Y esto? –le lancé una de las camisas y el con mucha facilidad la atajó._

 _–Es mío. –respondió. Lo miré como si estuviera loco. –¿Qué?–preguntó confundido._

 _–Quiero a mi novio devuelta._

 _–Soy el mismo Angie…_

 _–No parecen cosas tuyas. –lo miré sorprendida._

 _–Botaré las camisas…–respondió como niño regañado._

 _–No. –le interrumpí. –Puedes quedártelas. Aunque no te extrañe si las use de pijama. –le sonreí y él sonrió también. –Te voy a ver bastante extraño si las usas. –rio por mi respuesta._

 _Volví al armario a ponerme un pantalón, cuando de pronto siento una palmada en mis nalgas._

 _–¡Carlisle!_

 _–No pude evitarlo. –sonriéndome de forma picarona._

Si, Carlisle está volviendo a ser joven nuevamente. Es extraño porque siempre lo he visto como Carlisle "padre de familia/responsable/educado/doctor respetado" Cullen, pero en cierta manera me gustaba el cambio.

Hablando de cambios, aparentemente hubo ligeros cambios en mí por parte de los vampiros sobrenaturales. Me refiero a Edward, Jasper y Alice, según ellos ahora me ven/sienten/leen con un poco más de claridad. Nadie sabe el porqué de esto, tal vez tenga un poder escondido como el de Bella.

Volviendo al tema de las fechas festivas, entre mi familia y los Cullen organizaron una fiesta para Navidad, eso significaba comida escondida o vomitada en algún lado. Por supuesto, el lugar sería en la casa de los Cullen que era más espacioso y aparte de nosotros, se le mandó la invitación al tío Charlie, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater y sus hijos.

Hoy era 25 de Diciembre y desde que me levanté Rosalie, Alice y Renesmee me separaron de Carlisle durante tooodo el santo día. Estaban empeñadas en embellecerme para la fiesta de Navidad, ya que querían ponerme muy bonita para Carlisle. Preferí dejarlas ser y que solo iba a intervenir si me veía horrible.

–¿Me puedo ver al espejo? –pregunté.

–Todavía no. –respondió Renesmee. Giré mis ojos y Rosalie se encargó de taparme los ojos con mucho cuidado de no arruinar el maquillaje, me sacó del "Estudio de Belleza" de Alice y me vestí en su habitación.

En la cama había una camisa de botones manga larga, una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro bastante ajustado y unos zapatos de plataforma; junto con esto había un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco, era de encaje y gritaba "caro y elegante". Una vez que estuve vestida, volví al estudio de belleza de Alice y todas me vieron orgullosas.

–No lo vas a creer, pero te ves hermosa. –comentó Rosalie.

–Al abuelo le gustará mucho. –comentó Renesmee.

–Ahora si puedes verte al espejo. –indicó Alice señalando el espejo.

Apenas me miré al espejo, por un momento no me reconocí. Mi cabello estaba alisado, una línea diagonal separaba mi cabello y este estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, similar al peinado que tenía Alice solo que el mío era más largo; tenía un maquillaje oscuro que hacía resaltar mis ojos caramelos y un brillo sobre mis labios; la ropa hacía resaltar cada una de mis curvas, la camisa me hacía ver con más busto y el pantalón ajustado hacía resaltar mi trasero.

–Guao… –respondí sorprendida por cómo me dejaron.

–Ahora vaya a modelar mientras nos arreglamos. –ordenó Alice.

Mientras más bajaba, podía escuchar a la gente llegando y ser recibidos por Esme probablemente. Cuando estuve en el primer piso, cerca de la biblioteca, vi la puerta entreabierta y su luz encendida.

 _Carlisle está aquí…_

Al entrar no había nadie, pero luego vi unos papeles en una mesa. Al acercarme, noté que eran los planos de una casa pequeña. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño junto con un graaan armario, una cocina que estaba ligada con una sala

 _Debe ser la cabaña de Bella y Edward… nunca he ido a ese lugar… ¿Cómo será?_

Sentí como alguien me observaba y al girarme vi a Carlisle en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un suéter gris, de esos que se abotonan al nivel del abdomen y debajo de este se veía una camisa lila-grisáceo-claro; llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y zapatos negros como siempre. Me veía como si tuviera siglos sin verme o simplemente como un tonto enamorado.

–¿Tengo algo? –pregunté mientras dejaba los planos en el escritorio.

–No. –sonrió. Caminó lentamente hacia mí. –De hecho, iba a preguntar quién eras porque te pareces a una versión sexy y formal de mi novia. –veía la comisura de sus labios haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sigo siendo yo Carlisle. –sonreí al ver su juego.

–Eso lo juzgo yo. –cuando llegó hasta mí, posó sus manos en mis caderas y luego las llevó a mi trasero. –Tienes sus mismas caderas y trasero. –dijo mientras apretaba suavemente mi trasero. Luego sentí como pasaba su nariz por mi hombro y subía hasta mi cuello, haciendo que su aliento me excitara y mi piel se pusiera de gallina de manera involuntaria debido a su aire frío. –Tienes su mismo olor dulzón y el olor del océano. –susurró en mi oído de manera muy seductora, haciendo que de manera involuntaria otra vez soltara un gemido. Pude escuchar como él sonreía. _Este Adonis vampiro quiere que me dé una combustión espontánea_. Se alejó un poco de mí, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que nos pudiéramos besar. –Yo creo que eres un clon de ella. –vi como hacía una pequeña sonrisa estúpidamente sexy. _Definitivamente me voy a incinerar aquí._

–Tú quieres que me dé algo aquí ¿verdad? –dije una vez que encontré mi voz. Él soltó una suave risa.

–Yo no estoy haciendo nada. –dijo inocente y seductor a la vez.

Ahí comprendí lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba vengando de tantas veces que estaba desnuda delante de él o cuando lo provocaba.

–Te estás vengando. –dije riéndome.

–No. –sonrió.

–Ajá. –respondí escéptica.

–¿No puedo seducir a mi novia? ¿No puedo verla sonrojada y nerviosa? –su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Ya me había quedado sin palabras debido a lo cerca que estaba. –Bastante que me has provocado. Además, me gusta cómo estás vestida. –y finalmente me besó.

Fue uno lento pero lleno de pasión en ellos. Sentí como metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa, mientras que yo llevé mis manos a su cabello. Cuando a mí me faltaba aire, él se separó y llevó una mano a mi mejilla.

–Te poseyera aquí mismo… –susurró. Sus palabras hicieron que inmediatamente sintiera el delicioso calor entre mis piernas. Carlisle debió haber olido algo porque gruñó por lo bajo, para luego respirar hondo y suspirar. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. –pero tenemos visitas.

 _Me había olvidado de eso…_

–¿Quién ha llegado? –pregunté mientras él se separaba de mí y colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, abrazándome.

–Acaba de llegar Charlie, Sue y sus hijos, y Billy Black. –respondió. –…Y ahora acaba de llegar tu familia. –agregó.

Escuché un auto llegar y segundos después una puerta abrirse, llenando de más voces el lugar.

–¿Cómo te sientes preparado con la comida humana? –pregunté bromeando. Carlisle resopló.

–Prefiero no pensar en ello. –dijo mientras arrugaba la nariz.

–Solo va a ser por una hora nada más y luego pueden vomitar eso sin que se den cuenta. –respondí animándolo. –Vamos a recibir a las personas.

Apenas me vieron, recibí muchos halagos debido a mi elegante, pulcra y coqueta vestimenta, a excepción de Leah que casi todo el tiempo parece molesta por algo. Todos hablamos, reíamos, comíamos las galletas con temática de Navidad de Esme y bebíamos, viendo (algunos de nosotros) como de manera disimulada como los Cullen botaban la comida o bebida.

Al llegar la comida pesada, fue muy cómico. Los Cullen, papá, Sue Clearwater y el tío Charlie se sirvieron de comida en porciones normales; en cambio, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Robert, Daniel y yo eran porciones para llenarnos hasta vomitar. Nadie dijo o nos miró raro a excepción de los Cullen que se les notaba la cara de asco y sorpresa con nosotros, a pesar de que lo ocultaban de manera disimulada. Ver a la familia de vampiros con otros ojos mientras comen daba cierta comedia y tener compasión con ellos; los lobos y yo teníamos que simular nuestra risa al verlos comer "tierra" para ellos. Cuando todos terminamos, Jacob y yo nos ofrecimos a lavar los platos mientras los Cullen iban hacer sus "necesidades".

Al llegar los regalos la mayoría fue ropa, adornos de los nativos de La Push y juguetes (por los niños). Sin embargo, hubo regalos distintos; Daniel, Robert y yo compramos entre los tres varias herramientas para arreglar/esculpir/crear a papá que le gustaba tener ese tipo de cosas (no sabía nada de herramientas, se lo dejé a mis hermanos, yo solo aporté en dinero); como forma de broma y para avivar la llama del amor de mi hermano y su novia, le regalé unas esposas iguales a las policiales (hubo muchos vitoreo y risas por esto); Rosalie le regaló más discos de videojuegos a Emmett; Jasper me regaló un libro de psicología (él sabía que me gustaba esta área y más cuando él sabe que sé "leer a las personas", cuando solo soy observadora); Carlisle me había regalado toda la saga del Señor de los Anillos en Alemán (se lo agradecí muuuucho, hasta con besos, saltos y abrazos); Jacob le regaló a Renesmee un collar con un dije de un lobo hecho de madera (los que entendieron el regalo nos pareció muy lindo, a excepción de Edward. Él va a ser el papá más sobreprotector de esta tierra y Bella concuerda conmigo).

Ya era bastante tarde y la mayoría teníamos sueño, todos nos despedimos y prometí ir a casa mañana.

 _Ya era el momento de darle el verdadero regalo a Carlisle…_

En el intercambio de regalos le había regalado unas cuantas camisetas deportivas de Beisbol, camisas formales y corbatas. El regalo real era un disco con grabaciones mías de canciones hechas por mí o covers de algunas canciones; este regalo se lo quería dar en privado, me avergonzaba un poco hacer muestras de afecto delante de la gente (sean besos o algún detalle romántico. La excepción fue con mis libros.). Para el regalo tuve que pedirle ayuda a los Cullen que conocen muy bien a Carlisle, Alice al saber que compuse algunas canciones me recomendó que me grabara cantándolas y se lo regalara ya que él le gustaba mucho escucharme cantar; Edward y Rosalie, que eran los músicos de la familia, me consiguieron un estudio en Seattle y me ayudaron a componerle el ritmo de mis creaciones; el resultado fue mejor de lo que pensaba y resultaron nueve canciones que se habían grabado. Guardé el disco en un estuche y escribí en un papel con mi propia letra el nombre de cada una de las pistas, pegándola en la tapa del estuche.

Al llegar al cuarto de Carlisle, saqué de mi bolso el disco y miré nuevamente la lista de canciones que había allí.

 _1._ _Dream On (Aerosmith Cover)_

 _2._ _Welcome to the Jungle (Guns 'N Roses Cover)_

 _3._ _Beautiful with You*_

 _4._ _Break In*_

 _5._ _I Put a Spell on You (Jalacy Hawkins Cover)_

 _6._ _(You Drive Me) Crazy (Britney Spears Cover)_

 _7._ _Naked (Avril Lavigne Cover)_

 _8._ _Anything but Ordinary (Avril Lavigne Cover)_

 _9._ _Iris (Goo Goo Dolls Cover)_

 _*Letra compuesta por: Angel Swan  
Música compuesta por: Edward Cullen; Rosalie Hale_

 _Esta es una lista de canciones para ti. Espero que te guste. Te amo mi sexy doctor vampiro._

Justo en el momento en que me iba a levantar de la cama para salir y buscar a Carlisle, resulta que él mismo había entrado a la habitación y ahora me encontraba nerviosa. El vampiro me detalló y vio lo que tenía en la mano, me miró confuso por mi actual reacción.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Amm… –miré el disco nuevamente y luego a él. –Mi verdadero regalo para ti es este. –estiré mi brazo hacia su dirección, mientras evitaba su mirada.

Vi como cogió curioso el disco y detalló lo que había allí, observé como sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y su mirada pasaba de verme a mí y al disco. En un parpadeo, me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Carlisle.

–Gracias _Amore_. –se separó un poco de mí y luego me dio un pequeño beso. –Atesoraré con mi vida este regalo. –señalando el disco. –¿Cómo hiciste esto? –preguntó curioso.

–Aproveché que estabas ocupado en el hospital y, entre Edward, Rosalie y yo, fuimos a un estudio en Seattle para grabarme cantando todas esas canciones. –respondí con una sonrisa, orgullosa de mi regalo. –Rosalie y Edward tocan muy bien los instrumentos. –le informé.

–¿Estudio? –preguntó impresionado. –¿Te refieres a un estudio de música? –asentí. –¿Todas estas las cantaste? –señalando el disco. Volví asentir. –Definitivamente voy a escucharlo.

–Espero que te guste la lista y mis composiciones.

–Te aseguro que me gustará. Adoro escucharte cantar. –dijo sincero. Se separó un poco de mí, se mostraba nervioso. –Yo también tengo un regalo adicional.

–Ya es suficiente con los libros Carlisle. –y era cierto. Él sabía bien que no me gustaba que gastara mucho en mí, sabiendo yo que él tiene una gran cantidad de dinero y cosas de mucho valor.

–Ya vuelvo. –en un parpadeo desapareció y en otro parpadeo que hice, Carlisle apareció con mis botas y chaqueta para el invierno. –Necesito que te pongas esto. –entregándome las dos prendas de ropa. Yo lo miré confusa. –Confía en mí, póntelo. –insistiendo.

Me cambié las plataformas por las botas y me quité mi chaqueta para ponerme mi anorak. Ya lista, ambos bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la casa. La nieve llegaba por mis tobillos y estaba empezando hacer un frío infernal, ya estaba temblando. Vi como Carlisle se agachó como siempre hace cuando me tengo que montar en su espalda; sin decir ni una palabra me monté sobre él y abracé sus hombros.

–Cierra tus ojos. –pidió Carlisle. Yo hice lo que pidió y apoyé mi frente en sus hombros.

Sentí la brisa helada quemándome las mejillas y las orejas, pero aguanté hasta que Carlisle me enseñara lo que tenía para mí.

–Abre tus ojos, ya llegamos. –pidió luego de varios segundos.

Al abrirlos, estábamos delante de una pequeña casa. El diseño era de esas casas de campo antiguas hechas de roca y madera, de esas que parecen sacadas de cuentos de hadas. La casa estaba en el medio del pequeño claro y junto con la casa estaba un pequeño camino que se dirigía hacia algún lugar detrás de nosotros.

–¿Qué es esto? –pregunté.

–Nuestra casa. –apenas dijo aquella respuesta entré en shock, haciéndome olvidar el frio que tenía. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco y no podía formular alguna palabra. Lo único que hice fue mirarlo para buscar respuestas. –Quería tener algo de privacidad contigo e hice esto para nosotros.

Sin decir nada, volví a mirar a la pequeña casa delante de nosotros.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Aquí les dejo un capítulo larguisimo de Light in the Darkness.**

 **Las influencias de Angie están haciendo que Carlisle sea más de su edad y se relaje :P**

 **Les dejo una sorpresita el capítulo que viene, preparense.**

 **Algo que se me olvidó decirles la vez anterior que publiqué es que había cambiado el tema de mi Blog. Vayan a visitar mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) y vean las cosas nuevas que coloqué, tanto de este capítulo como las cosas nuevas que hay en la pestaña de Light in the Darkness.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas, estos me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	39. Capítulo 39: Fuego y Hielo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Fuego y Hielo**

–Ven, no quiero que te congeles. –cogió mi mano y casi me arrastró dentro de la casa, todavía me encontraba en shock ante tal regalo.

Al entrar, noté que dentro de la casa era bastante cálido y agradable. Carlisle me ayudó a quitarme mi chaqueta, mientras yo veía desde donde estaba la pequeña casa.

En plena entrada me encontraba con la cocina y la sala, ambas secciones del lugar lo dividía una chimenea que se encontraba en una pared al fondo; el lugar gritaba elegante, clásico y muy costoso. A mi lado izquierdo había un pequeño pasillo y una puerta al final del pasillo.

–Cómo puedes ver, esa es la cocina y la sala. –señalando la habitación. Luego señaló la puerta que estaba cerca de mí. –Y en esta puerta…

Ambos caminamos hacia la puerta del fondo y Carlisle al abrirla se mostró otra habitación distinta. Había una cama gigante de poste y dosel en medio de la gran habitación; el decorado era antiguo pero sin perder el estilo actual, había una pequeña lámpara de araña colgada en el techo, las mesas de noche me recordaban al diseño de la Época Victoriana y sobre ellas estaban unas lámparas también con el mismo diseño; al lado izquierdo de la habitación había un gran ventanal donde se podía ver el profundo bosque.

–Esta es nuestra habitación. –indicó. –Y aquí…–cogiendo el pomo de otra puerta cerca de la entrada que no me había dado cuenta. –está el armario.

Me impresionó al ver un pequeño pasillo lleno de ropa de distintos colores en ambos lados de la pared y debajo de las prendas había zapatos de distintos colores, formas y usos.

–¿Todo esto es mío? –pregunté casi horrorizada.

–Solo esta sección es mía. –señaló un pequeño espacio del armario. Se me cayó la mandíbula al ver que el resto era MÍ ropa.

Vi que al fondo del armario había otra puerta.

–Espero que ese no sea otro armario. –señalando asustada por lo que hubiera detrás de esa puerta.

–No es un armario, es un baño. –me guio hasta esa puerta y cuando la abrió me impresionó su interior.

En una esquina del baño había una gran tina de forma triangular y era tan grande que parecía un jacuzzi, sobre este se encontraba una gran ducha de forma cuadrada que a lo mejor al abrirla, el agua ocuparía todo el espacio de la tina; a un lado estaba un armario (que suponía que estaba ahí las toallas y productos de higiene personal) y un inodoro; y al frente de la tina había un lavabo con un gran espejo que ocupaba toda una pared. Como siempre, todo gritaba costoso y elegante.

–Tal vez suene como una pregunta estúpida o una pregunta ya respondida. –hablé sin dejar de ver el espacio. –¿Pero por qué me regalaste una casa? No lo entiendo. –me giré para verlo, buscando respuestas también en su mirada.

–Disfruto mucho cuando vienes a mi casa, adoro que estés allí recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos, tu sonrisa y preguntando por mi bienestar. Pero desde que te enteraste sobre lo que somos, cada vez que vienes a mi casa no eres tan cariñosa como eras antes. –respondió. –En cambio, cuando estamos en tu casa a solas, sin que tu padre esté allí, eres una persona muy dulce y provocadora conmigo. –soltó una pequeña risa. –Así que me di cuenta que no te gusta ser tan afectuosa conmigo cuando te escuchan o te ven. –confesó. Era la verdad, me incomodaba mostrar en público lo sentimental y cursi que era, más aún con un Emmett que bromeaba por eso. –Y no te critico por eso, de hecho ha habido veces que cuando estas en mi casa he querido ir más allá que los besos y manoseo que nos damos, así como cuando te poseo en tu habitación. –dijo de manera seductora, haciendo que me sonrojara un poco. –Pero no he querido porque sería bastante incómodo. –bajé mi mirada avergonzada por las veces que he gemido por sus toques y besos en su casa. –Debido a todo esto, decidí hacer una casa para nosotros. Para esos momentos a solas.

–Esto es mucho…–vi como su rostro se mostraba arrepentido, así que rápidamente volví a formular mis palabras. –Quiero decir… No me imaginaba un regalo así de tu parte. Esto es grande. –expliqué. –Me gusta la casa, en serio me gusta. Pero no me imaginaba mi regalo de este tamaño.

–Entonces… ¿Te gusta la casa? –preguntó nervioso. Yo asentí. –Ya me estaba preocupando de que no te estaba gustando. –contestó aliviado.

–Me gusta mucho la casa, todo lo que hay de ella. –respondí asombrada y alegre por el regalo. La casa era perfecta para los dos. Luego me di cuenta de los planos que conseguí en el estudio de Carlisle. –Los planos…

–Estaba hablando con Esme como se iba a decorar el estudio y me olvidé de ellos. Tenía que atender a los invitados. –explicó. –Cuando iba a guardarlos noté que estabas allí viéndolos, yo estaba rogando que no preguntaras o te dieras cuenta del nombre que tenía el plano.

–¿Tenía un nombre? –pregunté curiosa.

–Sí, su nombre era "Angel".

–Casa Angel… –dije repitiendo el nombre, quería escuchar como sonaba. –Debería tener un nombre de los dos ¿No crees?

–Esta casa la hice para ambos –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. –, pero quién me dio el ánimo para hacerlo, eres tú. Así que la casa tiene tu nombre. –explicó.

Todo me enternecía, sus palabras y acciones. Podía morir de tantas cosas cursis que me ha dado Carlisle. Ahora me sentía mal por el pequeño regalo que le di.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado.

–Me diste un gran regalo y yo solo te di algo sencillo y pequeño. –respondí.

– _Amore_ , no te sientas mal por ello. –dijo mientras acunaba mi rostro. –Me gusta mucho el regalo que me diste y eso que todavía no he escuchado tu voz. El regalo que me diste vale mucho, igual que tú misma reacción al darte la casa.

–Es que tu regalo es grande y el mío es pequeño…

–No importa el tamaño _Amore_ , importa es el detalle. –dijo de manera dulce.

Rendida ante sus palabras de convencimiento para no sentirme mal por los regalos que nos intercambiamos, cerré mis ojos y lo abracé.

–Gracias por el regalo. –dije contra su pecho. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y él me miraba lleno de amor y admiración.

–Soy capaz de darte el mundo para solo verte feliz. –dijo mientras acunaba una de mis mejillas y acariciaba con su pulgar mi pómulo.

Por unos momentos ambos expresábamos con nuestra mirada lo que sentíamos uno por el otro. Amor, pasión, admiración…

Poco a poco, él se acercó hasta mi rostro, hasta juntar nuestros labios. Besos fríos contra cálidos, ambos en una delicada sincronía llena de amor.

Nuestros besos poco a poco dejaron de ser delicados y empezaban a ser un poco más rústicos. Ya me encontraba jalándole el cabello a Carlisle y él manoseándome en distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, ambos estábamos medio desvestidos y en la cama, ambos solamente con nuestros pantalones puestos. Carlisle dejó de besarme en los labios y empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos a su paso a partir de mi cuello; mientras hacía esto, él con una mano masajeaba y jugueteaba mis senos, turnándose entre uno y otro para recibir el mismo estímulo.

Al llegar a la pretina de mi pantalón, paró todo lo que estaba haciendo para desabrocharme aquella prenda; de un tirón me sacó el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior, quedándome completamente desnuda ante Carlisle. Se acostó a mi lado y empezó a masajear mi clítoris, recibiendo pequeñas descargas de placer en todo mi cuerpo

–¿Así amor? –preguntó en voz ronca. Lo que hice fue asentir entre gemidos y convulsiones de placer.

La velocidad de su masaje aumentaba de manera gradual y mis gemidos aumentaban.

Su masaje paró y lo miré molesta por lo que hizo. Carlisle sonrió de manera pícara y sin previo aviso metió dos dedos dentro de mí, para luego masajear aquel punto que me volvía loca.

Mis gemidos se volvieron en gritos ahogados, una de mis manos agarraba el brazo que él usaba para satisfacerme y mi otra mano la lleve hacia su cabello para atraer sus labios a los míos.

Carlisle de pronto se separó de mí sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Su mirada era salvaje y posesiva, sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón.

–Grita. –ordenó con voz ronca.

Yo negué con la cabeza como pude. Suponía que esta casa no estaba tan lejos de la principal y aquellos vampiros podían escucharnos igual.

–Nos… escu…–gemido/grito. –charan…

–No me importa. Grita, grita para mí. –ordenó nuevamente.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su orden y dejé salir aquellos gritos de placer que tenía ahogados.

Sentía como poco a poco me liberaba y mi espalda se arqueaba ante tanto placer. Sus dedos salían y entraban, una y otra vez… era como si me estuviera poseyendo con su miembro.

…y allí llegué.

Sentí aquella gran corriente de placer que se originaba desde mi centro y se distribuía por todo mi cuerpo. No tenía fuerzas para moverme debido a la gran sensación que acababa de sentir. Carlisle era el único que me ha hecho llegar de esa manera.

Sentí como de manera incomoda sacaba sus dedos dentro de mí. Luego sentí como su mano fría acariciaba una de mis mejillas, al momento de pasar su pulgar cerca de mis labios, besé y me metí a la boca ese dedo para chuparlo con delicadeza y sensualidad, ganándome el profundo gruñido del vampiro.

–Eso sí ha sido lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia. –susurró en mí oído.

Sentí sus besos en mi cabello, rostro y cuello, a la vez que me acariciaba sin patrón fijo en mi torso desnudo mientras que yo estaba agarrando un respiro.

–Es la primera vez que te veo así. –comentó.

–Obvio… porque nunca me has visto así. –dije como pude y en su mirada había preguntas. –¿Cómo voy a gemir y gritar todo lo que yo quiera si el lugar donde vivo es un pueblo pequeño y silencioso? Además de que hay vampiros por ahí escuchándome. –asintió dándome la razón. –Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero eres el único que me ha puesto así. Toda salvaje y querer gritar a todo pulmón en el acto. –vi como sonreía de manera pícara por mi confesión. Luego su rostro se tornó un poco serio y después de unos segundos de silencio, volvió hablar.

–Me siento mal por no ser el primero. Como también sabes que yo he estado casado antes. –explicó. Su comentario no me incomodó, de hecho, lo veía como parte de las experiencias que hemos tenido antes de estar juntos. –A lo largo de mis trecientos sesenta y nueve años, tú eres la primera con la que he experimentado sensaciones que no sentido con otras mujeres. Y me refiero de manera general. –confesó. Lo miré sorprendida.

Pensaba que con sus más de trecientos años, él ha experimentado sensaciones mejores que la mía. Pero como que no es así, aparentemente.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Nunca había sido tan posesivo con alguien, nunca había deseado matar a alguien que le haya hecho daño a mi pareja. –empezó a enumerar. –Obviando mi etapa como neófito, nunca me había descontrolado tanto viniendo de alguien. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, nunca, pero nunca… había sentido tanto amor y deseo por alguien… tantas emociones vivas y humanas, ni siquiera por Esme lo sentí. –reveló. –Haría todo, pero todo, solo para ver a esa persona que amo sana y salva, feliz… así tenga que sacrificar mi propia felicidad, rutina y vida. –su mirada se mostraba que decía la verdad y sus ojos brillaban de admiración hacia mí… no… como si yo fuera un Sol para él, lo que hacía mantenerlo con vida. –Ahora veo a mis hijos y observo como se sienten cuando están con sus respectivas parejas. Como se miran y comparten juntos. Ahora entiendo eso.

No tenía palabras para expresar verbalmente aquella declaración. Podía sentir de manera figurativa, como sus palabras llegaban al más recóndito lugar dentro de mí. Como sus palabras iluminaban cada sección oscura, borrando aquellas cicatrices, sentimientos y memorias oscuras que tenía.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, por supuesto, Carlisle correspondiendo mi beso.

Nos separamos para que yo pudiera tomar aire, el beso me había embobado, pero todavía podía decir unas palabras…

–Te amo. –dije mientras lo miraba a sus ojos ambarinos.

–Yo te amo más.

Sin decirle nada más me senté sobre él. Justamente encima de su miembro. Su respuesta fue gruñir y colocar sus manos en mis caderas. Me acerqué a él y seguí besándolo.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre el vampiro y empecé a bajar por su mandíbula y cuello. Al llegar a su abdomen, empecé a dejarle besos húmedos, ganándome de gemidos de su parte.

Al llegar a la pretina de su pantalón, empecé a desabotonarlo. Apenas toqué el cierre, una mano me detuvo.

–No, _Amore_.

–Te quiero satisfacer…

–No te quiero lastimar. –rogó.

Me senté sobre su cadera para mirarlo mejor. Se veía asustado y rogándome con la mirada que no hiciera algo de lo que él se arrepentiría después.

–Siempre me satisfaces las veces que hemos estado solos…–al momento en que él iba hablar, coloqué dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo. –No he terminado. –Carlisle me miró en silencio. –Como decía, las veces que hemos estado a solas siempre me satisfaces y has demostrado que eres capaz de no hacerme daño. Me siento mal por no poder hacerte lo mismo y más cuando terminas, siempre tienes una erección difícil de bajar. –resalté. –Así que esta vez dame la oportunidad de satisfacerte. –pedí. –Si es mucho lo que sientes me dices y en caso de que estés muy excitado, descárgate con la cama. –vi cómo levantaba una ceja. –Confió que no me harás daño. Confió mucho en ti.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y quité mis dedos de sus labios.

Volví a mi posición anterior y empecé a bajar el cierre de su pantalón para quitárselo (por supuesto, con la ayuda de Carlisle); cuando quedó en boxers, vi un gran bulto y la punta de su miembro que se revelaba. Apenas vi aquello, pasaron dos cosas: lo asombrada que estaba ante tal tamaño y grosor, al me imaginarme eso dentro de mí se produjo un calor en mi entrepierna; y en cambio Carlisle, empezó a gruñir y sus ojos negros me miraban de manera intensa.

 _Debió haber olido mi excitación…_

Empecé a besarlo alrededor y por encima de su bóxer, de refilón podía ver como respiraba levemente y estaba tenso. Apenas besé donde estaba su miembro, vi que había dejado de respirar y sus manos estaban en puño.

–¿Sigo? –pregunté. Él solo asintió.

Seguí besándolo ahí por unos segundos más.

 _Llegó la hora de la verdad…_

Llevé mis manos hasta el elástico de su bóxer y empecé a bajárselos, viendo cómo se liberaba aquella gran erección.

 _Se veía y sentía tan grande… ¿La transformación les da más atributos a los hombres?_

Besé alrededor, sintiendo como rozaba en mi mejilla su pene. Al momento de empezar a besar y lamer ahí, de refilón vi como sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su mano había agarrado un puño de sabana.

–¿Sigo? –volví a preguntar y él inmediatamente asintió.

Luego de varios besos y lamidas, cogí su masculinidad y empecé hacerle sexo oral; mientras hacía el acto, escuché como Carlisle gemía o gruñía… o ambas… Ya ni sabía… pero lo que si sabía era que me gustaba su reacción. Luego de bastante tiempo satisfaciéndolo así, me detuve y me dediqué solamente a masturbarlo. Quería ver su rostro contraído por la excitación y como se removía en la cama.

Con apenas notarlo, en un parpadeo ya estaba debajo de él nuevamente. Solté un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

De pronto, escuché un estruendo a un lado de nosotros y vi que había sacado un cajón completo de una de las mesas de noche, me asombré cuando vi su contenido. El cajón estaba lleno de condones de distintos tipos y colores.

Vi cómo se colocaba rápidamente uno, inmediatamente se acomodó entre mis piernas. Sentí como rozaba mi entrada.

–Si te duele algo, me avisas. –pidió. Yo solo asentí.

Sentí como se introducía dentro de mí de manera lenta, cuidadosa y placentera. Empezó un bamboleo lento y tortuoso, excitándonos ambos cada vez más.

Ahora podía entender lo que significaba "media naranja", "alma gemela", "somos una sola persona", aquel montón de frases sobre la unión de parejas que se aman mucho. Pude entender perfectamente lo que dijo Carlisle hace rato ya… mejor dicho, lo que ha estado demostrando desde que nos conocimos.

 _Plumas… Madera… Colores… Fuegos Artificiales… Fuego y Hielo…_

 _Él no podía vivir sin mí y yo sin él._

 _Si yo moría, él también._

 _Éramos una sola persona._

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Después de casi un mes, aquí les dejo un capítulo larguisimo de Light in the Darkness.**

 **¡Al fin lo hicieron! ¡Yaaaaaayyyyyyy!**

 **Ya veremos que sucederá al día siguiente, espero que Carlisle no se ponga todo Emo como lo hizo Edward en su Luna de Miel con Bella.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas, estos me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	40. Capítulo 40: Completo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Completo**

Me encontraba caminando por el parque de diversiones de Santa Mónica. Era soleado como siempre y lleno de gente, todos alegres y compartiendo con sus amigos o familiares.

Mis pies me llevan hacia el mirador, no sabía porque razón quería ir allá. Cada vez que me acercaba, noté porqué quería ir allí. Había una persona que estaba brillando bajo la luz del sol.

El trayecto se hacía más largo, como si no me estuviera moviendo para nada. Ya cuando estaba cerca, ya no estaba en el mirador del parque de diversiones de Santa Mónica, estaba en otro mirador similar y ya no había nadie a mí alrededor, solo se escuchaba el oleaje y las gaviotas.

Ya estando a unos metros cerca de esa persona brillante, noté que era un hombre bastante alto, de contextura media y bien torneada, tenía cabello rubio y este llegaba hasta su cuello.

Mis pasos resonaban en la madera, haciendo que el hombre notara mi presencia; cuando se giró completamente, noté que su piel también era pálida, sus ojos eran dorados y era muy, pero muy apuesto. Apenas me vio, me sonrió con gran felicidad, su pelo se removía levemente debido a la brisa del mar, haciéndolo ver mucho más apuesto.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él… pero su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación, para luego mirar detrás de mí. Me giré hacia donde él veía y no había nada, volví a girarme hacia el hombre y ya no estaba, había desaparecido… esto me confundió mucho. Sin notar mucho donde pisaba, regresé por donde vine. Lo que no había notado era que apenas di un paso hacia atrás, caí en un abismo negro que no tenía fin.

 _Llanto y gimoteo…_

 _–¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste… no debiste…–decía la misma voz del hombre, entre gimoteos._

 _Más llanto y gimoteo…_

 _Mi piel ardía horriblemente, como si estuviera siendo quemada viva, pero sin el fuego… Me vi a mi misma pálida, me encontraba asustada y arrinconada en una pared… y luego exploté._

* * *

Desperté sentada en la cama y con mi respiración acelerada. Lo primero que hice fue revisarme la piel.

 _Se sentía tan real…_

–¿Estás bien Angie?

Estaba tan alterada que grité del susto que me dio la voz. Carlisle se mostraba preocupado por mi reacción, lentamente se acercó a mi cama y se sentó a una distancia prudencial a mí.

–¿Qué pasó _Amore_? –preguntó preocupado. Detallé que Carlisle se había cambiado la ropa, ahora tenía una camisa manga corta de color azul oscuro y pantalones de mezclilla.

Me senté en su regazo oculté mi rostro en su cuello; él me rodeaba con sus brazos y esperaba pacientemente a que hablara. Apenas olí su esencia natural, empezaba a calmarme poco a poco.

–Tuve una pesadilla. –susurré.

–¿Qué era?

Ya gran parte de la pesadilla se había ido y apenas recordaba algo.

–No sé… ya no lo recuerdo tan bien. Lo que recuerdo claramente es el llanto de un hombre, como si estuviera sufriendo. –trataba de identificar la voz pero ya ni si quiera recordaba cómo era. –Y lo otro es que me veía como una vampiresa… estaba muy asustada de algo y luego exploté.

–¿Cómo que explotaste? –preguntó curioso.

–No sé pero… recuerdo antes de explotar que ardía mucho mi cuerpo como si estuviera siendo quemada vida. Aunque en el sueño no me despedazaba así como las bombas humanas… –podía sentir como quemaba aquello. La sensación que sentía cada vez que me quemaba por algo en la cocina eran cosquillas en comparación al sueño.

Sentí como Carlisle me abrazaba con más fuerza y más cerca de él, como si con eso me protegería de esas pesadillas… O eso es lo que me daba a entender.

–No dejaré que te hagan daño. –musitó. –Tendrán que pasar sobre mí antes de que alguien te toque.

–Son solo sueños Carlisle. No me pasará nada. –dije de manera tranquilizadora.

–Eso espero.

Estaba disfrutando del silencio que había entre ambos y del abrazo que me daba Carlisle, cuando recordé un pequeño-GRAN detalle. Levanté mi cabeza y él me miró con un profundo amor, no tenía ni arrepentimiento, vergüenza o tristeza… nada de eso, solo amor.

–Fue la mejor noche de toda mi existencia. –respondió adivinando mi pregunta mental. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente. –Fue arriesgado, pude haberte lastimado de gravedad, pero no lo hice. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en sus ojos podía notar el orgullo que tenía por su acción. –Tuve tanta resistencia en no lastimarte, el deseo de no hacerte daño ayudó y el consejo que me diste de descargarme con la cama.

Me giré un poco hacia la gran cama matrimonial, vi plumas y un trozo de cabecera faltante.

–Tuvimos sexo salvaje. –comenté en tono bromista. – ¡El mejor de mi vida! –levanté los brazos alegre. Era cierto, el mejor sexo que he tenido ha sido con Carlisle y solo fue una vez… o dos… ¿tal vez tres?

El vampiro empezó a reír por mi reacción. Cuando él se calmó, me miró con diversión y asombro.

–Cada día me asombras y te amo más Angel Swan. –dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

–Te amo Carlisle Cullen.

Me acerqué y lo besé con todo el amor que tenía por él. Cuando nuestros besos se volvieron ya más rústicos, Carlisle nos separó y juntó nuestras frentes.

–Quisiera hacerte el amor otra vez –sentí como acariciaba el interior de mi muslo, haciendo que soltara un gemido, pero dejó de acariciarme y me rodeo con sus brazos, a la vez que separó nuestras frentes. –, pero usted le prometió a su padre ir a casa y yo tengo que recoger este desastre, comprar una cama nueva y trabajar. –gruñí ante las cosas que teníamos que hacer hoy. –Así que señorita, levántese y arréglese para darle su desayuno y enseñarle como llegar a esta casa. –lo miré como si estuviera loco. –¿Qué?

–¿Tú cocinas?

–Esme y Bella me ha enseñado un poco. –respondió. Me levantó de su regazo y me paré con todo el aburrimiento del mundo. –Ve arreglarte. –insistió.

–Está bien, ya me arreglo. –le dije con fastidio. Apenas me di la vuelta, sentí una palmada en mi trasero, la acción me hizo saltar de sorpresa y me giré hacia el vampiro. –¡Carlisle!

–No pude evitarlo. –respondió con su estúpida sonrisa traviesa. Giré los ojos y solté una pequeña risa por su comentario.

Luego de quitarme varias plumas de mi cabeza, asearme y vestirme con la ropa que me tenía Alice (fue difícil escoger, no porque me gustara toda la ropa que me regaló, sino que era todo muy, pero muy femenino), salí hacia el cuarto y vi bien el desastre que había hecho Carlisle.

La bonita cama de poste y dosel ya no era tan bonita. Trozos de la cabecera estaban desaparecidos, haciendo que los postes que estaban en la cabecera se vieran torcidos, al igual que el dosel y la tela que colgaba sobre él; había plumas por doquier, lucían como si hubiera caído nieve en forma de plumas en el lugar, lucía gracioso.

Salí hasta la sala-cocina donde Carlisle estaba terminando de hacer mi desayuno. Verlo haciendo ese tipo de actividades humanas siendo él vampiro, me resultaba de lo más extraño; al igual cuando lo veía comer comida humana o inclusive cuando trabajaba en el hospital.

–¿Qué me habrás preparado? –pregunté curiosa.

–Huevos revueltos, un sándwich con queso cheddar y un vaso de jugo de naranja. –respondió mientras sacaba la silla para sentarme.

–Gracias. –le dije y le di un beso en su mejilla. Arrimó nuevamente la silla, acomodándome delante de mi plato.

–Voy arreglar el desastre del cuarto. –informó.

–No combres ua cama nuea. –dije mientras tenía comida en la boca. Carlisle me miró curioso. Tragué y bebí un sorbo de jugo. –Solo quítale parte de los postes, el dosel y las plumas. –el vampiro me preguntaba con la mirada lo que pedí. –¿Para qué vas a comprar una cama nueva si la vas a romper la que viene? Para eso termina de destrozar la que está ahí y compras una nueva… a menos que quieras traer visitas humanas para acá.

–Tienes razón. –asintió antes de desaparecerse hacia nuestra habitación.

Mientras comía, escuché el leve sonido de la puerta abrirse y una leve brisa constante. Ya para cuando estaba terminando de comer, Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y esperó por mí para recoger el plato, limpiarlo e irnos.

Afuera había una capa de nieve que llegaba por mis tobillos y hacía bastante frío pero era soportable; a un lado de la puerta estaban los restos de la cama, dos postes, el dosel y un trozo de tela.

–Lo botaré después. –comentó Carlisle. Ambos empezamos a caminar por aquel pequeño camino que vi anoche. –Si tienes mucho frío, me dices y te llevo en mi espalda. –informó y yo solo asentí.

–¿Cuánto es de aquí a la casa principal?

–Entre unos… quince y veinte minutos a paso humano, no es tan lejos. –respondió. –Nuestra casa está al sureste de la casa principal, cerca del rio Sol Duc. Lo construí aquí porque es el lugar preferido de ambos. –explicó.

–¿Está cerca del rio? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Si, a unos cinco minutos a paso humano.

–No es por nada, pero menos mal es línea recta, sin subidas o tantas raíces de por medio. –comenté. –No soy buena para excursiones, nunca lo he sido.

–¿Puedo saber por qué? –preguntó curioso.

–Mi cuerpo odia hacer excursiones, pero ama estar al aire libre, en contacto con la naturaleza. Especialmente el mar, así yo no sepa nadar. –expliqué.

–¿No sabes nadar y vienes de California? –preguntó sorprendido.

–No hubo tiempo para mí para que alguien me enseñara a nadar. Yo soy la única que no sabe nadar de la familia y me refiero a papá, mamá y hermanos. –expliqué.

–¿Por qué no aprendiste por tu cuenta? –preguntó curioso.

–Tengo miedo a ahogarme. Morir ahogada. –expliqué. –Durante mucho tiempo soñaba de pequeña con que me ahogaba en el mar, que las aguas me llevaban a lo más profundo del océano y veía como moría. –agité mi cabeza para alejar aquellos malos recuerdos.

–¿Sabías porque lo soñabas?–preguntó curioso.

–No. Simplemente lo soñaba y despertaba alterada o con la falsa sensación de que me faltaba aire. –expliqué. –Eres el primero que lo sabe. –agregué.

–Te puedo enseñar a nadar y quitarte ese miedo. –se ofreció.

–Gracias por ofrecerte. Aunque te informo que tendrás que ser muy paciente conmigo. –dije encogiendo los hombros.

–Siempre he sido paciente y eso quedó demostrado cuando te enseñaba Alemán. –resaltó.

–También informo que no voy a ser la culpable de ciertas acciones si me ves en traje de baño. –dije bromeando. Carlisle gruño ante mi comentario y yo reí.

–Vas a matarme Angel Swan. –reí más fuerte.

–Debe ser que tú no lo haces todo el tiempo, deslumbrándome descaradamente. –me quejé/bromeé.

–Es que no puedo evitar deslumbrarte de vez en cuando, me gusta verte nerviosa y sonrojada. –confesó con su sonrisa ladina.

 _Como odio su maldita sonrisa…_

–Y lo estás haciendo. –me quejé y el rio. Me jaló hacia él y me abrazó con un brazo, para luego besarme en el cabello. –Esa disculpa no sirve. –haciéndome la molesta.

Carlisle se colocó delante de mí, haciendo que yo parara de caminar. Se acercó y me abrazó la cintura.

–¿Qué puedo hacer para disculparme? –dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

–No sé. –dije dizque molesta. –Tal vez unos cuantos besos lo arreglen. –él sonrió ante mi respuesta.

–¿En dónde?

–No sé eso tampoco.

–Eres una pequeña orgullosa. –riéndose de mi actitud.

Me dio un beso en mi cabello, en mi nariz, mis mejillas y por ultimo mis labios, este fue el beso más largo. Para cuando se separó de mí, estaba embobada como siempre.

–Me encanta dejarte así. –comentó sonriente mientras me acariciaba una mejilla. Cogí su mano helada y seguimos caminando. –No deberías agarrar mi mano, está haciendo frío.

–No me importa, quiero agarrarte la mano. –respondí.

En el resto del camino jamás le quité la mano (así me estaba muriendo de frío en esa extremidad) y nuestro paseo fue silencioso.

Cuando llegamos, Esme me esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente y Bella me dijo para ir conmigo a ver a Charlie (incluía con Renesmee y Jacob juntos); Alice se había quejado de la destrucción de la "cama costosa" que me compró, apenas le presté atención al regaño; Emmett como siempre con sus comentarios graciosos acerca del sexo que tuvimos Carlisle y yo, y como siempre Rosalie golpeándolo en la cabeza por dichos comentarios.

–Que disfrutes del día. –despidiéndose Carlisle de mí, dándome un beso en mi cabello y luego en mis labios.

Bella, Jacob, Renesmee y yo caminamos al garaje, se iba a usar el auto de Edward.

–¿Tú no tenías un auto negro Bella? –le pregunté a mi prima.

–Si pero nos deshicimos de él. No me gustaba mucho. –respondió mientras todos nos montábamos en el Volvo plateado.

–Ella tiene un hermoso Ferrari F430 y lo está dejando morir aquí. –informó Jacob.

–¿Tienes un Ferrari? ¿Dónde está? –saqué la cabeza de la ventanilla buscándolo entre la hilera de autos.

–Ahí. –señaló Bella un auto que estaba cubierto por un protector.

–¿Por qué lo tienes cubierto? Si no lo vas a usar dámelo a mí. –me quejé. _Tiene un maldito Ferrari y no lo usa… ¿En qué rayos piensa ella?_

–Yo lo vi primero. –quejándose Jacob. Bella resopló mientras sacaba el auto del garaje.

Durante todo el camino Jacob y yo discutimos por quién se quedaba con Ferrari de Bella, mientras que mi prima no decía ni una palabra (aunque sabía que se estaba cansando de la pelea) y Renesmee lo que hacía era girar los ojos, pareciéndose mucho a Edward.

* * *

La palabra "felicidad" era muy pequeña para describir exactamente como me sentía. Lo tenía todo. Trabajo en algo que me gusta, una familia y después de largos años, ahora tengo una pareja y ella me aceptaba con mi condición.

Ella era una humana. Angel Rose Swan es su nombre.

Aquella humana que vino a darle vuelta a mi mundo dos veces; le dio luz a mi vida y me hace sentir lo más cercano a ser humano luego de muchos años.

Yo soy de ella y ella es mía por completo.

Podía escuchar en los susurros y conversaciones privadas lo cambiado que estaba, lo que ellos no sabían era la razón del por qué yo estaba así.

–¿Qué lo tiene tan feliz doctor? –preguntó una dulce anciana de la localidad. Le estaba haciendo el examen habitual.

La señora llevaba varios días en el hospital, la razón de ello era que se había enfermado de gripe (lo normal en esta temporada), pero su cuerpo estaba tan débil que se notaba que ella estaba muriendo por vejez.

La pregunta de la señora hizo que recordara a Angel; sus comentarios graciosos, dulces, serios y hasta los que eran fuera de lugar y sin sentido; sus expresiones, sea dormida, pensativa o cuando se mostraba feliz. Solo sonreí ante la pregunta, la señora me analizó con su mirada y segundos volvió a hablar.

–Esa mirada y sonrisa que tiene parece de alguien enamorado. –comentó de manera dulce. Solté una pequeña risa. –Lo sabía. –dijo alegre. –El amor cambia a muchas personas, se nota a leguas cuando una persona está bajo los efectos del amor.

–Creo que tiene razón. –respondí.

–No tengo la razón, es un hecho. –dijo de manera dulce. –¿Quién es la afortunada? –preguntó. No quise contestar porque este pueblo era muy chismoso. –Puede decirme con confianza, yo no soy como el resto de la gente que cuenta la vida personal de la gente a todos y sé que usted es muy reservado.

La miré con duda antes de volver hablar.

–Las paredes escuchan. –le hice saber.

–Cierto, no recordaba eso. –dándose cuenta de la situación. –Bueno, déjeme decirle que se nota que usted está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Usted tiene esa misma aura y mirada que teníamos mi difunto marido y yo. –detalló. –Cuando estábamos juntos era como si nada más existiera, solo nosotros. No importaba si el mundo se destruía mañana, siempre estábamos felices juntos. –describió. Compartía ese mismo sentimiento con la señora cuando estaba con Angie. –¿Usted siente ese mismo sentimiento con ella y ella hacia usted? –asentí. –Haga lo que sea para no dejarla ir, cuando se siente eso es que esa persona es su compañero. –enfatizó. – Si se molesta mucho con usted, hágala feliz. Si está a punto de derrumbarse, como sea levántela. Y en los momentos más felices que tengan ambos, atesórelos, cada segundo. –me aconsejó.

En el momento en que iba a responderle una enfermera me llamó, indicándome que me llamaban con urgencia. Me despedí rápidamente de la anciana y fui a mi oficina para atender la llamada.

–¿Hola?

–Carlisle tienes que venir a la casa, debemos tener una reunión familiar urgente. –habló Alice alterada. –Hay doctores que pueden reemplazarte.

Luego de decir que se había presentado una emergencia familiar, un doctor se ocupó de mi turno y pude irme. Al llegar a casa, todos se encontraban alterados y con caras largas; los únicos que no se encontraban en el lugar eran Bella, Jacob, Angie y Renesmee.

–Nos llegó esto. –entregándome una carta.

La carta estaba cuidadosamente limpia y tenía el sello de los Vulturi.

Esto me preocupó.

* * *

Me había gustado todo el día de hoy. Comí, hablé, reí y bebí mucho, había disfrutado mucho. Añoraba en demasía el compartir con mi familia y atesoraba cada uno de esos momentos con ellos.

Sorprendentemente me había hecho amiga de Leah, solo se necesitó que Daniel me preguntara sobre la persona que me tatuó el atrapasueños para captar su atención. Después de ese tema, era como si hubiéramos sido amigas desde años atrás.

Había hecho con Daniel una competencia de "quién bebía más rápido las botellas de cerveza" y gané yo, tanto en mi rapidez como el mareo de siempre por consumir alcohol demasiado rápido; lo único que ganamos Daniel y yo por igual fue el regaño de papá por esta competencia que hicimos.

Durante todo el rato vi a mi hermano Robert y Marie, ambos se veían muy felices. Según Daniel, ellos ya llevaban tiempo conociéndose solo que decidieron salir desde hace ya un año, solo que ahora decidió presentarla y eso quería decir que es en serio la cosa.

Papá por fuera se veía feliz, pero en sus ojos todavía no llegaba su felicidad habitual y yo sabía por qué. Todos los Diciembres, mamá le encantaba hacer pequeñas reuniones con sus amigos y familiares, cada una de ellas mi papá las disfrutaba junto con mamá, especialmente Navidad y Año Nuevo. Papá extraña a mamá y esta época lo hace poner mal, tal vez su tristeza influye en su gripe en esta época y por eso está empeorando.

Ya cuando se hizo bastante tarde, empezamos a despedirnos de todos, prometiendo que volvería también mañana al cumpleaños de mi sobrino Max y que le escribiría a Leah para salir por ahí antes de irme a California. Al llegar a la casa Cullen, se me había bajado un poco los efectos del alcohol y ya no estaba tan mareada como hace unos momentos. Vi a un semi-sonriente Carlisle en la entrada de la casa.

–Estás ebria.

–Hola amor. –salude al Adonis rubio con mi mejor tono seductor. –Llévame a casa. –dije lo último en susurros. Él asintió.

Me monté en su espalda, ocultando mis ojos con sus hombros y en un segundo ya estaba en nuestra pequeña casa privada. Luego de bañarme y ponerme un pijama (con ayuda de Carlisle por supuesto), nos acostamos y ya cuando estaba en la semi-inconciencia, sentí como Carlisle me abrazó de una manera protectora.

–Te amo más que a mi vida Angel Rose Swan, nunca lo olvides. –susurró y sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Light in the Darkness.  
**

 **La escena del sueño me inspiré en Requiem por un Sueño, las visiones de Harry (para los que no han visto la película, busquen en Youtube o si tienen el estomago para hacerlo, vean la película).** **Al menos Carlisle no se arrepintió de lo que hizo, ni armó un drama por ello. Hablando del vampiro... Es Carlisle el que aparece en el sueño, por si no lo notaron.**

 **Otra cosa, ¿Qué será lo que tendrá esa carta que les envió los Vulturi a los Cullen? ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Dejen su opinión chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	41. Capítulo 41: Incompleto

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar, agradezco a las personas que agregaron como favoritos y seguir a esta historia, también que me agregaran a sus favoritos y me esten siguiendo. Les agradezo un montón 3**

 **No las molesto más, lean el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Incompleto**

Ha pasado dos meses sin saber nada de Carlisle. Una parte de mí dice "terminó contigo sin razón, ya obtuvo lo que quería de ti", pero recuerdo lo que pasó en Año Nuevo y la otra parte de mí dice "Carlisle teme de algo grande y quiere protegerme de eso".

… _Era apenas las dos de la madrugada, lo normal es que esté muy cansada, pero no era así._

 _Apenas llegamos a nuestra casita en el bosque, la casa estaba muy fría. Mientras Carlisle encendía la chimenea, yo fui al armario para seguir las instrucciones de Alice: quitarme el vestido con cuidado y guardarlo._

 _Al llegar al armario, me vi por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había ahí. El vestido era negro, ajustado al cuerpo y de encaje; sus mangas eran largas y llegaban a mitad de mi antebrazo, la falda del vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de mi muslo (esto era lo que no me gustaba) y tenía unos tacones bajos de color negro; tenía un maquillaje bastante llamativo, una sombra oscura de marrón y negro y un casi inexistente brillo rojizo en mis labios (se fue dándole besos a Carlisle por el Año Nuevo); mi cabello era el mismo peinado de Navidad, solo que esta vez tenía un fino cintillo negro._

 _De la admiración pasé a los nervios. Quería decirle mi deseo de Año Nuevo a Carlisle, solo él podía hacerlo, el problema es que no sé la reacción vaya a poner o lo que vaya a decir._

 _–¿Estás bien_ Amore _? –preguntó Carlisle detrás de mí._

 _–Sí, de hecho te quería pedir algo._

 _–¿Qué es? –preguntó atento._

 _–Quiero bailar contigo otra vez. –fue lo primero que le dije, estaba muy nerviosa por mi deseo. Carlisle me miró y sonrió asombrado. –Siento que no he bailado contigo lo suficiente, siempre bailo con Jasper o Edward, o hasta el mismo Emmett que apenas sabe bailar algo para ser vampiro._

 _–¿No estas cansada? –negué con la cabeza. Carlisle rio. –De acuerdo, voy a buscar una canción para los dos que quiero que escuches y bailarla contigo. –luego que dijo esto, se desapareció del armario._

 _Me quité el cintillo y los tacones, quería estar más cómoda. Con el vestido, me lo quitaría después, así que no me importaba si lo rompía el vampiro o yo lo lanzaba por ahí._

 _Al salir del armario, vi como Carlisle buscaba en su Ipod una canción y luego lo conectó a los parlantes, finalmente se giró hacia mí y nos colocamos en posición de baile. No reconocía la canción, pero sí que reconocía de algún lado la voz del hombre._

"Please, love me forever… Don't forget me ever… Just listen to my plea… Please don't stop loving me… You're in my dreams nightly… Don't take my love lightly… Begging on bended knees… Please don't stop loving me…"

 _–La canción me hace recordar cuanto te amo. –comentó Carlisle._

 _La canción era muy hermosa, pero que te la dediquen, la hace más hermosa aún. Empezaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta debido a los nervios de decirle mi deseo y la emoción de la canción._

"…If I should die before I wake… I'll come back for you… That's no mistake…"

 _He visto como me ha repetido tantas veces lo mucho que me ama y en las fotos que nos hemos sacado, en sus ojos se nota que soy su Sol, lo que lo mantiene de pie… o eso es lo que parece._

 _–Cariño ¿Me quieres decir algo? –preguntó Carlisle. –Escucho tu corazón bastante acelerado._

 _–Siempre me lo aceleras cuando estoy contigo. –bromeé._

 _–Este es un acelerado de nervios_ Amore _y también que te conozco. –indicó._ Maldita sea los sentidos sobrenaturales de los vampiros…

"I'll love you forever… Can't forget you ever… Our love was meant to be…Please don't stop loving me…"

 _De manera relajada y sin dejar de bailar, moví mis brazos hacia sus hombros y el movió los suyos abrazando mi cintura. Carlisle me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos mostraban un profundo amor hacia mí que me enternecía, haciéndome preguntar si era merecedora de todo eso que me daba._

 _–Mi verdadero deseo de Año Nuevo, aparte de pasar este semestre que viene ahora –solté una pequeña risa y él sonrió de manera amplia. –, quiero algo mucho más grande. –dije de manera seria. Respiré hondo y suspiré antes de hablar. –Quiero estar contigo para siempre y no me refiero a solo matrimonio, quiero ser igual que tú. Ser una vampiresa._

 _Ambos habíamos dejado de bailar, el rostro de Carlisle no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba como en estado de shock, no dejaba de mirarme._

 _–Quiero que sea después que me gradúe, no más de eso. –pedí en susurros. –No quiero lucir más vieja que tú._

 _No había reacción._

 _Mi mente empezó a interpretarlo como señal de rechazo y mi cuerpo manera automática empezó alejarse de él, pero esto se detuvo cuando una de sus manos cogió una de las mías y me jaló hacia él, para luego abrazarme y esconder su rostro en mi cabello._

 _–Prometo convertirte, pero tienes que esperar un poco más de ese periodo. –pidió. Me alejé de él para verlo mejor._

 _–Seré mayor que tú, no quiero lucir más vieja. –me quejé. –Quería que fuera dentro de poco, pero quiero disfrutar un poco mi humanidad antes de ser una vampiresa._

 _Carlisle acunó mi rostro._

 _–Prometo de verdad convertirte, lo juro. –insistió. –Pero tienes que esperar un poco más de dos años, un poco más después de tu graduación. – Vi los ojos de Carlisle y mostraban preocupación… no, era dolor. Se veía debatiéndose por algo._

 _–Pero Carlisle…_

 _–Confía en mí Angel. –insistió._

 _–¿Lo juras? –pregunté._

 _–Lo juro. Si no lo cumplo, puedes castigarme con lo que tú quieras, incluyendo… no verte más. –dijo lo último con dolor en su voz. Ya me estaba preocupando._

 _–Yo jamás te abandonaría, pero sí que me molestaría mucho contigo si no me conviertes en el periodo de tiempo que pides. –le hice saber para calmarlo._

 _Carlisle me abrazó y podía sentir sus besos fríos sobre mi cabello._

 _–Te amo más de lo que piensas y todo lo que pidas yo lo haré sin dudarlo. –dijo de repente. –Nunca olvides cuanto te amo y sea el lugar donde estemos, siempre estaré pensando en ti. –ya esto me estaba preocupando. Me alejé un poco de él para mirarlo bien._

 _–¿Pasa algo Carlisle? –pregunté preocupada._

 _–Recuerda que tenemos una relación a distancia temporal y es algo difícil para los dos, te voy a extrañar mucho cuando regreses a California el domingo. –explicó._

 _–Yo te extrañaré igual._

 _Carlisle me cargó y me acostó en lo poco que quedaba de la cama de poste y dosel. Se colocó encima de mí, empezó a besarme y subirme de manera delicada el vestido, acariciándome con delicadeza uno de mis muslos. Al ver que me faltaba aire, se separó de mí y apoyó su frente sobre la mía._

 _–Te amo, no lo olvides Angel Rose Swan._

 _–¿Por qué lo olvidaría? Siempre lo recordaré. Como tú también recuerda lo mucho que te amo._

 _–Siempre._

 _Y con esto continuamos con la sesión de besos… mejor dicho, sexo y con un vestido destrozado._

Esa noche y parte del día hicimos el amor como si no hubiera mañana… o mejor dicho, hasta que me cansé y la pobre cama terminó por destrozarse, quedando prácticamente el colchón.

Daba un poco de dolor recordar esos momentos.

Mis vacaciones en Forks habían terminado el 3 de Enero que regresé a California junto con Daniel. Regresé con la gran preocupación de que a papá no se le terminaba de quitar esa gripe que tenía y la preocupación en los ojos de Carlisle.

Para alejarme un poco de las preocupaciones, salía con mi amiga Tracy y me enfocaba mucho en mis estudios.

Lo último que supe de Carlisle fue cuando le avisé que llegué a salvo a la residencia y en mi primera semana de clases; del resto, no he tenido el tiempo de comunicarme con él por los estudios, el trabajo y las actividades extracurriculares me tenían ocupada. Ayer que empecé las vacaciones, decidí escribirle y no me respondió, revisé mi correo y nada. Era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado o se hubiera desaparecido de mí.

–Deberías unírtenos a Michael y a mí en estas vacaciones, no quedarte sola aquí en la residencia. Iremos a las fiestas de Long Beach como siempre. –aconsejó. –No me gusta verte así, vamos a divertirnos un poco. –insistió por enésima vez.

Michael es el nuevo integrante del grupo de locas. Michael era de Teatro, era un chico dulce, buena persona y muy, pero muy responsable y perfeccionista con ciertas cosas; pero eso no le quitaba que fuera divertido cuando se montaba alguna fiesta de la universidad. Los tres nos llevábamos bien, solo que Michael se llevaba mejor con Tracy y se veía una chispa entre ellos.

 _Creo que esa era una buena oportunidad para distraer la mente, así esté de molestia entre Tracy y Michael si llegan a tener algo…_

–De acuerdo, iré con ustedes. –dije rendida. Mi amiga gritó de emoción y me abrazó.

–El trio de locos ya está completo para estas Vacaciones de Primavera. –comentó alegre. Yo reí por su actitud.

 _¿Qué estará haciendo Carlisle que se olvidó de mí?_

* * *

Ha pasado dos meses, ocho semanas y setenta y seis días sin escribir o llamar a Angie, me desesperaba y dolía no hacerlo. Quería saber cómo estaba ella, pero esto que hacía era por protegerla, no quería que los Vulturi supieran sobre mi pareja y su extraña cualidad que ninguno de la familia entendía.

 _La carta decía que Aro quería retomar la confianza de siglos que tenía conmigo y que no quería perder una vieja amistad. En la carta ofrecía dos opciones, venir a Forks o yo ir a Volterra, ambas solo por un indefinido tiempo._

 _–¿Sus intenciones son verdaderas? –pregunté preocupado. Alice asintió. –¿Qué opciones me ofreces Alice?_

 _–Si no vas o los invitas, ellos vendrán a Forks. Sabrán tu relación con Angie e investigaran quién es ella y querrán convertirla para llevársela ellos. –explicó. –Si vas a Volterra, ellos no sabrán nada de Angie. A menos que quieras comunicarte con ella y allí si sospecharan._

¿No la verán?

 _–¿Aro podrá ver a Angie?_

 _–No, algo pasa que no la pueden visualizar en tus pensamientos. No sabe nada de ella, es como si no existiera. –predijo._

 _–Interesante. –comentó Jasper asombrado. – ¿Qué será si la llegas a convertir? –pregunta curioso Jasper._

 _–Lo que más importa es que ocultes a Angie de los Vulturi–agregó Edward. –. Es muy obvio que la van a querer para ellos si la descubren._

 _Angie puede leer a ciertas personas y a veces es empática, es muy perspicaz y lo más llamativo de todo es su escudo; no es como Bella, este pareciera un escudo impenetrable que ninguno de mis hijos con poderes sobrenaturales sirven con ella, a excepción de Renesmee; y ahora, según Alice, Aro no la puede ver en mis pensamientos._

Tengo que ocultarla de ellos… me dolerá hacer esto… pero no me queda otra opción para protegerla…

 _–El lugar más seguro para ella está en California. –dijo Alice. –El tiempo tope que estarás con ellos es entre dos a tres años, esto puede variar, puede ser hasta menos. –informó Alice. Ya vio mi decisión._

 _–¿Iras a Volterra? –preguntó Esme. El resto de mis hijos tenían la misma pregunta en sus ojos, a excepción de Alice y Edward._

 _–Es la única opción de protegerla, no veo otra. –dije con dolor._

 _Me dolerá mucho estar sin ella por ese periodo de tiempo, hasta tengo miedo de que ella me haga a un lado para rehacer su vida como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero hago todo por ella, por su protección._

La extrañaba.

Su sonrisa y ojos brillantes al verme, su sonrojo, su picardía divertida e inteligencia, su olor al océano y frutas, su voz…

Rompí el tronco de un árbol por estar tan frustrado al estar sin ella y estar con un aquelarre que asesina humanos. Tengo que admitir que Aro es un buen amigo, alguien con quien uno puede tener largas horas de conversación de algún tema interesante, pero diferíamos en nuestra alimentación.

 _RING RING!_

–¿Alice?

– _Al fin consigo un buen momento para hablar contigo._ –respondió. – _Te vengo a informar de cierta persona que deseas saber._

–¿Qué has sabido de ella? –pregunté ansioso.

– _Ella acaba de terminar su semestre y logró pasar al siguiente._ –comentó Alice. Esto me alegró muchísimo. – _Pero ella está preguntando por ti, no ha sabido absolutamente nada de ti desde la primera semana que ella llegó a California. De hecho, ella llamó hoy a su padre y se enteró que te fuiste del hospital, ella no lo tomó muy bien._ –esto me preocupó, su reacción al saber que ya no estaba en Forks.

–¿Hi-hizo algo? –pregunté preocupado.

– _De una vez tomó la suposición de que no estábamos en Forks y que terminaste con ella._ –respondió. Su respuesta me dolió y tener las ansias de buscarla, decirle que es mentira… pero no podía, tenía que protegerla. En el momento en que yo iba hablar otra vez, Alice me interrumpió. – _También hay otro problema Carlisle. Su padre no está mejorando en salud, empeoró su neumonía._ – _Ben… Su padre morirá en cuestión de semanas a un mes._

 _La persona con quien mejor se lleva y que más quiere Angie es a su padre… Ella no lo tomará nada bien… Tengo miedo de lo que ella misma se pueda hacer…_

–Hagan lo que sea por cuidarla mientras no estoy, por favor. –le rogué.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Ay chicas... a partir de aquí empieza el drama. Les informo que lo que viene más adelante no va a ser nada bonito :(**

 **¿Ustedes qué creen que pasará? Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **En mi blog dejaré el vestido de Angie que usó en Año Nuevo y agregaré una nueva canción en la lista de música de la página LITD, "Please Love Me Forever" de Bobby Vinton; es viejita, pero su letra es de lo más cursi. Me inspiró hacer varias escenas y capítulos de la historia, además de que esta canción es muy Carlisle (ya entenderán el por qué).**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	42. Capítulo 42: Frágil

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42: Frágil**

Apenas vi a mi amiga pelirroja con Michael besándose, me fui de la casa donde estábamos. No soportaba en estos momentos escenas románticas, quería desenchufarme de todo lo rosa, corazones y amor.

 _Se había ido…_

 _No me quiso decir nada…_

 _Ese maldito vampiro…_

En mi camino había un bote de basura y lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas, hizo un gran ruido y me gané el grito de la gente del lugar alegrándose por mi acción.

 _Idiotas…_

Vi a un vendedor ambulante de drogas, lo paré y le pedí dos pastillas de Éxtasis, más unos gramos de Marihuana como para hacerme tres porros por lo menos.

El apartamento donde nos quedábamos era cerca del centro de las fiestas universitarias y de la playa; era de esos que se veían como una casa de dos pisos, pero en realidad eran dos apartamentos uno encima del otro; el lugar era pequeño, solo tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, un balcón grande y una pequeñita sala-cocina.

Al llegar al apartamento, busqué una cerveza, bebí mi pastilla, hice mi porro y me fui a sentar en una de las sillas de playa que había en el balcón. Veía a los universitarios caminando hacia el centro de las fiestas; otros, que querían algo más tranquilo, hacían fogatas en la playa y bañarse en el océano.

Saqué de mi bolsillo mi pequeño teléfono, este se encontraba apagado, decidí encenderlo para avisarle a Tracy y Michael que me había regresado al apartamento.

Llevaba dos, casi tres, días con el teléfono apagado. No quería que nadie me llamara, ni me mandaran mensajes durante las Vacaciones de Primavera; la excepción era cuando me separaba del grupo, que lo encendía, avisaba, esperaba unos minutos a ver si me respondían y luego lo apagaba.

Segundos después de haber encendido mi celular, el aparato explotó de mensajes. Como siempre, habían un montón de mensajes por parte de los Cullen más que todo (los borraba, por cierto), en esta oportunidad eran unos 25 mensajes sin leer en total.

Todos los Cullen me habían estado escribiendo, sorprendentemente hasta Leah y Jacob, todos diciéndome que atendiera el teléfono que necesitaban hablar conmigo; solo hubo dos mensajes de Daniel, uno diciéndome que atendiera el teléfono y el último, que lo llamara cuando yo tuviera tiempo.

Marqué el número de mi amiga tres veces, las dos primeras no atendió pero a la tercera sí; todavía estaban en la fiesta y no sabían a qué hora regresaban, que no cerrara con llave la puerta del apartamento. Luego de hacer mi llamada respectiva iba a llamar a Daniel, pero al ver la hora me di cuenta que era la 1:13 de la madrugada, decidí hacerlo mucho más tarde. Me quedé allí en el balcón mirando en un principio la playa, pero me aburrí y me quedé mirando al cielo.

Estaba tan relajada mirando las estrellas como titilaban y las nubes moviéndose; estaba adivinando que constelaciones eran las que estaba viendo, cuando mi mente empezó a jugar sucio.

 _…_ _Ambos nos encontrábamos en un claro, acostados sobre una manta en la grama, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, aprovechando el cielo despejado. Empezó a darme una clase de las constelaciones y a la vez la historia de cada una de ellas, según su mitología._

 _–…esta es mi opinión súper cursi y rosa. –escuché como Carlisle rio por mi comentario. –Tengo que admitir que me gusta la mitología de Andrómeda. –comenté. –Que estés a punto de morir por culpa de la arrogancia de tu madre y que un héroe te salve de no ser devorada por un monstruo. Suena como una película sacada de Disney. –Carlisle volvió a reír._

 _–Sí, tienes razón. –concordando conmigo. –¿Cómo Blancanieves?_

 _–Diste en el clavo. –reí._

 _Luego hubo un silencio cómodo entre ambos. Carlisle peinando mi cabello y yo haciendo patrones sin sentido en su pecho._

 _–Me siento identificado con Perseo. –escuché decir Carlisle._

 _–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté curiosa._

 _–Que me enamoré la primera vez que te vi en el hospital con Bella, tu belleza me había deslumbrado. –respondió. – Que cuando vi tus problemas, igual seguía enamorado y luchaba contra ellos. Y rogué y luche para que Dios no te apartara de mi lado. –lo último lo dijo mientras me apretaba más hacia él._

 _Sus palabras me habían enternecido. Me levanté para intentar de ver su rostro, pero solo logré ver la sombra de su cuerpo._

 _Sentí como Carlisle se movía y su sombra se acercaba a mí, me di cuenta de su intención cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos._

 _De un momento a otro, nuestra sesión de besos pasó a ser una casi sesión de sexo; estaba completamente desnuda al aire libre y Carlisle no tenía puesta su camisa. Él estaba sobre mí con su mano dentro de mí, sintiendo su vaivén de sus dedos y su cuerpo como si me estuviera poseyendo con su miembro, mientras que yo recibía ese gran placer que él me daba y sonidos salvajes de su parte._

 _Al llegar a la cúspide del orgasmo, grité mientras clavaba mis uñas en su piel de mármol y agarraba un puño de su cabello._

 _–Mi hermosa Andrómeda. –dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla._

 _–Mi Perseo. –dije antes de besarlo una vez más._

Agité mi cabeza para olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Carlisle desapareció sin decirme nada. Me tuve que enterar a través de papá que se había ido del hospital y sin ninguna explicación, que hasta papá me preguntó si tenía algún problema con él y le dije "No sé, estos meses del semestre fueron fuertes y estaba muy ocupada. Yo lo llamo después que hable contigo.". Obviamente, me regaño por descuidar mi relación así, pero yo sé que él hubiera preferido verme aplicada con mis estudios que estar descuidándolos por amor.

 _…tal vez me dejó por una vampiresa más hermosa que yo…_

…Y esa era una de las razones por la cual me incentivó más el venir aquí. Quería olvidar un poco de dolor y divertirme sin preocupaciones, sin tener aquellas ansias de buscar sus razones; eso quería decir, cortar comunicación con ellos nuevamente.

 _Pero por más que me divierta, duele mucho…_

–¡MALDITO VAMPIRO! –lancé con todas mis fuerzas la botella de cerveza (ya vacía) fuera del balcón sin fijarme donde se estrellaría.

Pasaron los segundos y no escuché la botella estrellarse. Me levanté y vi fuera del balcón.

 _¿Dónde está la botella?_

–Al fin te encuentro. –grité del susto al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas. Al girarme era Jasper con el ceño fruncido y la botella en una de sus manos. –Pero no me imaginaba verte así. –se quejó.

–¡¿Qué coño…?!–dije con sorpresa y susto al verlo. Cuando pude encontrar mi voz nuevamente hablé. –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a asegurarme que estás bien y no que estés cometiendo alguna locura por el bien de Carlisle y tu familia. –dijo Jasper todavía con el ceño fruncido. Colocó la botella de cerveza en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos.

–Ya viste que no estoy haciendo ninguna locura. –Respondí molesta por su presencia. –Estoy bien y me estoy relajando, no hay necesidad que tenga una niñera. –le informé de manera sarcástica. –Además, no deberías estar aquí. María podría venir a encontrarte y llevarte.

Jasper me contó su historia, desde su juventud y como soldado del sur hasta que conoció a Alice, y de a trozos me ha contado de lo poco que recuerda antes de ser un soldado y como fue para él cuando llegó Bella.

–Vine fue por ti, no me importa eso. –contestó. –Además de que soy el único que conoce con los ojos cerrados el lugar.

–¿No te preocupa Alice acaso? –pregunté molesta.

–Ella se está encargando de otros asuntos, unos graves. –respondió de manera seria. –Hemos intentado comunicarnos contigo durante estos días, supimos que te habías enterado de que Carlisle no estaba en Forks y nos preocupó cuando Alice empezaba a verte borroso en sus visiones. –relató Jasper en semblante serio. –Nos preocupa que puedas cometer alguna locura…

–Si bueno –le corté. –, supongo que Carlisle te habrá mandado de emisario. Porque si él se fue de Forks, ustedes también ¿no? –dije de manera acida.

–No nos hemos ido de Forks, solo se fue Carlisle. –respondió. Yo lo miré confundida. –Fue a resolver unos asuntos de nuestro mundo y nos pidió que te vigiláramos. –bufé por su explicación. –Está preocupado por ti. –agregó.

–Si en realidad estuviera preocupado por mí, al menos me hubiera dicho lo que ocurre y la razón del porque desapareció. –me quejé.

–Es que no puede hacerlo, es por tu protección Angie. –explicó. –Y nosotros no podemos decirte exactamente que es porque te estamos protegiendo.

Tomé una última aspirada a mi porro antes de botarlo por el balcón, para luego entrar a la casa y buscar más cerveza en la nevera. Podía sentir la mirada intensa de Jasper, hasta podía predecir que en cualquier momento va a intentar usar sus habilidades en mí.

 _Me molesta que Carlisle no me diga nada… Que ellos no me digan nada… Pero dicen que es por mi protección… Todo debe ser una maldita mentira…_

–Angie, sé que estás molesta…–apenas escuché sus palabras tranquilas, sentí como estaba extrañamente relajada.

– ¡No uses tu maldito poder en mí Jasper! –le grité.

Caminé fuera del balcón con mi cerveza sin importarme la mirada intensa del vampiro; al llegar afuera me bebí de un trago la botella y la lancé a la calle. Me sentía adormecida y darme todo vueltas, ya empezaba a estar ebria otra vez.

–Dime en realidad a que viniste Jasper. –pedí sin dejar de mirar el balcón. –He sufrido lo suficiente como para resistir el dolor de su abandono y mentiras, así que dime la verdad y lárgate.

–Vine a ver si estás bien y vigilarte hasta que vuelvas a Forks. –respondió. Yo solté una pequeña risa ante su respuesta. –Estamos preocupados por ti, especialmente Carlisle. –volteé los ojos. –Alice empezó a dejar de verte y ahora que te tengo en frente, apenas puedo percibir tus emociones. –añadió preocupado. Yo me giré para verlo, él estaba a unos metros cerca de mí.

–Creo que vas a quedarte encerrado todo el día aquí y luego en un hotel, porque yo regreso en Julio…

–Si no hubieras apagado tu teléfono, te abrías enterado lo que quería hablar tu hermano. –me interrumpió de forma severa.

–¿Qué? –pregunté confundida.

–Como escuchaste Angie…–sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de otro teléfono, el de Jasper. Sacó su teléfono y leyó un mensaje que le había llegado, para luego guardarse el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –Alice dice que llames a tu hermano ahora. –informó. –Está de guardia a esta hora.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué el teléfono. Al segundo repique atendió.

– _Hermana te he estado llamando todo el día de hoy_ –fue lo primero que escuché de Daniel. – _¿Por qué no contestabas?_

–He estado en fiestas universitarias por las vacaciones, ahora fue que llegué a la casa. –respondí. –¿Qué pasó?

– _Tenemos que regresar a Forks_ –miré a Jasper apenas me dijo el nombre de ese pueblo. – _en estos días. Papá empeoró de salud._ –llevé mi mano a mis labios.

 _Papá…_

–¿É-él no estaba en un tratamiento? –mi voz salió temblorosa.

 _–Sí pero… no le está funcionando._

– ¿Desde cuándo está así?

– _Ayer lo hospitalizaron._ –informó. – _Robert estaba en Seattle cuando empeoró de salud. Quién lo estaba vigilando era Charlie, así que él lo hospitalizó y nos informó que su neumonía había empeorado._ –empezaba a formarse un nudo en mi garganta y no era capaz de producir alguna palabra. – _Tenemos que regresar ya a Forks para estar con papá._ –yo asentí, pero recordé que estaba hablando por teléfono.

–Sí, amm… ¿Cuándo…?

– _Yo estoy trabajando ahora. En la mañana, después que salga del trabajo, tengo que buscar boletos para ambos y luego pedir un permiso en mi trabajo para poder ir allá._

–…está bien.

– _Te estoy avisando cualquier cosa, lo más seguro es vernos dentro de unas horas en tu residencia_. –asentí.

–Yo… regresaré como a las dos de la tarde y… empezaré hacer mi maleta. –dije con dificultad.

– _Nos vemos hermana._ –fue lo último que le escuché a mi hermano.

Miré hacia la playa, tratando de asimilar la noticia de papá. Habían estudiantes alegres por ahí, fogatas y personas bañándose en la playa. Creo que era la única del lugar en que estaba triste por una noticia grave; me costaba asimilar el que papá estuviera gravemente enfermo.

 _Si muere él…_

–Jasper ¿él va a morir? –le pregunté dándole la espalda. –Dime la verdad.

Escuché los leves pasos de Jasper hasta donde me encontraba y de refilón vi como apoyaba sus codos en el barandal, teniendo la misma posición que yo. Sentía como me miraba fijamente sin decir una palabra. Lo miré y en sus ojos noté una profunda tristeza, su expresión me terminó por quebrar y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

–Vas a estar bien. –sentí el abrazo de Jasper y escuché sus palabras consoladoras. –Nos tienes a nosotros, Angie. No te dejaremos sola.

 _Papá…_

* * *

Estaba en la biblioteca tratando de leer algún libro, pero me era imposible. Me encontraba muy preocupado por Angie, tengo miedo de lo que ella pueda hacerse. No he tenido más noticias de Alice; lo último que me dijo Alice fue que Jasper iba a California a buscar a Angie, porque ella estaba empezando a ver borroso o no ver absolutamente nada de mi pareja, tal cual cuando la conocimos.

–Te ves ansioso querido. –escuché la voz de Heidi. Levanté mi vista de un libro acerca de la historia Nórdica y Heidi estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí.

–Hola Heidi. –saludé de manera educada.

–Puedes decirme que es lo que tienes Carlisle. Tenemos muchos años conociéndonos. –dijo coqueta.

Heidi era una mujer muy hermosa, era la encargada de pescar la comida para toda la guardia. Ella era muy hermosa para cualquiera, pero no era mi tipo de mujer; lo difícil entre nosotros, es que ella ha estado enamorada de mí desde que nos conocimos hace unos cuantos siglos y no ha dejado de coquetearme.

–No tengo nada Heidi, gracias por preocuparte. –respondí educadamente. Me fui a otra parte de la biblioteca para alejarme de ella.

–Te puedo enseñar la nueva sección de libros, sé que ya has leído todos estos libros de aquí. –ofreció mientras me seguía.

–¿Hay una nueva sección?

–Sí, sígueme.

Heidi me guio hacia otra parte de la gran biblioteca. Al llegar, vi que había nuevos libros, actuales de hecho.

–Hay más que todo libros que lee la juventud de ahora. En mi opinión, son aburridos. –comentó con disgusto.

–Yo sacaré mi opinión sobre ellos. Gracias Heidi.

Me gire a ver los libros que tenían y si era verdad, varios de los libros que se encontraban aquí se los he escuchado comentar a Angie. De pronto, Heidi me gira hacia ella y me arrincona entre los estantes y ella.

–Siempre me has gustado Carlisle. –mirándome en forma lasciva. –No sé qué más hacer para que seas mi pareja, así sea momentáneo. – Ella cogió una de mis manos y la posó sobre uno de sus senos. –Sé mi pareja Carlisle y te prometo que será lo mejor que has tenido en tus trecientos años de vida. –Guiaba su mano por el resto de su cuerpo, guiándome más abajo; al llegar a su centro, ella gimió de excitación. Finalmente se acercó y empezó a besarme.

Su belleza es bastante abrumadora, es muy tentador tener como pareja a una mujer hermosa como ella. Pero Angie era mi pareja, lo que me sostiene aquí en este mundo y mi razón por la que estoy aquí.

Con toda dificultad, la empujé usando todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que ella estuviera a punto de chocar con el estante que estaba detrás de ella. Heidi me miró molesta por mi acción.

–Perdón Heidi, pero no me puedes obligar a estar contigo y si lo intentas con Chelsea, te meterás en problemas con Aro. –le dije de manera calmada pero con severidad. Su respuesta fue darme una gran, dolorosa y sonora cachetada, para luego irse y dejarme solo en la biblioteca.

 _¿Qué haría Angie sobre lo que acababa de pasar? Mejor ni lo pienso… puede conseguir la manera de cortarme la cabeza o las bolas…_

–Primer vampiro que veo que rechaza a una mujer como Heidi. –escuché decir alguien con sorpresa. Al girarme a ver quién era, vi que era Demetri. Él si estaba enamorado o gustaba de Heidi.

–Nunca me ha gustado Demetri y se lo he hecho saber muchas veces. –le comenté.

–Creo que toda la guardia lo sabe, incluyendo los jefes. –haciéndome saber. –Lo que me extraña de todo es que ella usó todo su poder sobre ti y nada. –dijo con sorpresa. –Debes tener una gran fuerza de voluntad o una pareja. –detalló.

–Ya me he sabido manejar con ella y se lo que hace. –le expliqué. Volví a mirar los libros, decidiendo cual leer.

–Noto en ti un olor peculiar. –habló nuevamente Demetri. Ya empezaba a ponerme tenso por lo que fuera a decir. –Un olor agradable… –escuché como olisqueaba. –es tan difícil de apreciar…

–Creo que estás confundiendo el olor de los rastros de sangre de su comida con mi olor. –dije de manera casual, sin mostrar mi temor.

–A lo mejor es eso. –respondió. –Te dejo para que leas tranquilamente. –Vi cómo se acercaba a mí, yo dejé de ver los libros. –Aunque te recomiendo que hables con Aro para que calme un poco a Heidi. –susurró. Yo asentí por su consejo y con esto se fue, quedando completamente solo en el lugar.

 _Qué día he tenido hoy… Espero que Angie esté bien…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Ay chicas... Angie se está hundiendo otra vez, y peor por las drogas y el alcohol :(**

 **Heidi casi que quería violar al pobre Carlisle y por poco descubren su secreto.**

 **Como regalo, aquí les dejo un adelanto del capítulo que viene.**

 _–Me siento herida, rota en estos momentos. Te fuiste sin decir nada y tu familia me oculta donde estás y el por qué no estás aquí. Sé que es por mi protección ¿Pero quisiera saber por qué lo hiciste? Quiero saberlo todo. Estoy pensando que me abandonaste y que tu familia solo me quiere como mascota para sus asuntos humanos. No sé qué quiero de ti ahora, si quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida o esperar a que regreses, en realidad no sé…–no podía continuar porque había empezado a llorar nuevamente._

 _–Angel de verdad discúlpame… De verdad. –su voz sonaba igual que la mía. –Confía en mí que regresaré, pero por ahora tengo que estar lejos. –solté risa amarga._

 _–Para que puedas coger con otras vampiresas ¿verdad?_

 _–No Angel…_

 _–Vete a la mierda Carlisle. –con esto colgué la llamada y apagué el teléfono._

 _Reventé en llanto, ahogando mis gritos con la almohada._

 **¿Ustedes qué creen que pasará? Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	43. Capítulo 43: Días Negros

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos y están siguiendo esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción recomendada para este capítulo: Possibility - Lykke Li**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43: Días Negros**

 _…–Mi princesa. –saludó débilmente papá._

 _Estaba en la cama de hospital con la típica bata que les daban a los pacientes, tenía una intravenosa en uno de sus brazos y una mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su nariz y boca._

 _–Papi. –me acerqué a él a paso rápido._

 _–¿Cómo te fueron en esas vacaciones? –susurró papá. –Supongo que…–tos. –disfrutaste mucho. –vi como sonreía. Yo asentí con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar._

 _No tenía palabras para ver el mal estado de mi papá. Estaba más delgado y pálido, como si estuviera a punto de irse en cualquier momento. Le peiné un poco su cabello canoso, se encontraba algo despeinado._

 _–Te quiero mi princesa. –susurró y luego tosió. –Nunca fuiste afectuosa, pero por pequeñas acciones que haces, muestras tu afecto. –detalló y yo lo que hice fue asentir. –No estoy seguro si te crie bien o…–tos más fuerte. –estuve pendiente de ti lo suficiente –tos. –, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero muchísimo. –levantó su mano hacia mi cara y jugueteó un poco con los rizos que caían sobre mi cara y hombros. Yo estaba tragando grueso por su acción._

 _–Nunca te lo dije, pero yo también te quiero mucho. –le confesé con dolor. Con cuidado me acosté sobre su estómago y lo abracé como pude, papá como respuesta empezó a peinarme con suavidad mi cabello._

 _–Carlisle es un buen hombre para ti. –susurró nuevamente. –Me gusta para ti. Él está muy enamorado de ti, así como yo a tu mamá. –comentó débilmente. –Aunque todo depende de ambos si se merecen uno al otro. El futuro es muy incierto. –Yo lo que hice fue asentir sobre su estómago. Traté de no pensar en ese vampiro._

 _…–…hicimos todo lo que pudimos, chicos. –informó el Doctor Gerandy a los tres._

 _Yo caí en el asiento. Tenía la cabeza totalmente en blanco. Pude escuchar el sollozo de alguien y un intercambio de palabras._

* * *

Desperté mirando el pecho de un hombre, tenía un suéter negro. El hombre me tenía rodeado con sus brazos fríos, levanté mi vista y me di cuenta que era Jasper. Me miraba con atención, pero pude notar en sus ojos una leve emoción de tristeza.

–¿Te encuentras bien prima? –preguntó Bella a los pies de mi cama, ella se encontraba vestida de negro. Miré a Jasper y por último oculté mi rostro en su pecho.

 _Ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar… No sabía responderle aquella pregunta a Bella y tampoco podía encontrar mi voz._

–El entierro empezará dentro de tres horas. Robert y Daniel están en la funeraria ya. –informó Bella. –Me encargaron de que apenas te levantara, te llevara para allá. No permití que te interrumpieran el sueño.

Se lo quería agradecer, pero de verdad no encontraba mi voz. Estaba tan, pero tan deshecha que no tenía fuerzas para demostrar alguna emoción.

–Angie te agradece que lo hayas hecho. –habló por mí Jasper.

–Vamos arreglarte. –avisó Bella.

–Me quedaré detrás de la puerta del baño por si necesitas ayuda. –escuché a Jasper decir.

Bella me encaminó al baño. Me ayudó a bañarme y al momento de vestirme, Rosalie estaba en mi habitación, vestida de negro obviamente, ella me había traído la ropa que me colocaría para ese día: un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, zapatillas negras, una camisa de cuello en V negra y una chaqueta de vestir del mismo color.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó mi prima mientras Rosalie me vestía. Yo lo que hice fue negar con la cabeza. –Déjame llamar a tus hermanos.

Rosalie empezó a peinarme el cabello. Ella comentó sobre el cambio de textura de mi cabello y que lo tenía más largo.

Rosalie me llevó al piso inferior, en donde se encontraban Edward, Bella, Jasper y Emmett mirándome con sus caras largas o de lastima hacia mí. Me senté en el mueble grande, entre Jasper y Emmett, ambos me abrazaron y pude sentir una leve ola de tranquilidad sobre mí, pero esta apenas hizo efecto.

 _…Eran las dos y treinta de la mañana. Quería y a la vez no regresar a casa. Mis hermanos estaban ocupados con los trámites de papá y avisando de su muerte. Estaba en la sala de espera prácticamente sola, otra vez._

 _–¡Angie!_

 _Al mirar quien me llamaba, vi que era Charlie. Detrás de él venía su mujer, Seth, Leah y Bella._

 _–¿Dónde están tus hermanos? –preguntó mi tío. Podía notar que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que su nariz. Había llorado._

 _Yo lo que hice fue señalar a la habitación dónde estaba papá y él inmediatamente entró._

 _Sentí de manera literal, un caluroso abrazo de parte de Leah y Seth, ambos me rodeaban, mientras que yo solo estaba quieta y en silencio._

 _–¿Quieres ir a casa? –preguntó Bella. Mi respuesta fue encoger los hombros._

 _–Mejor que la lleves a casa Bella. –escuché a Sue decir._

 _Sentí como los dos lobos dejaban de abrazarme y Bella me hizo señas para que me fuera con ella. Yo como una autómata, me levanté de la silla y me fui con ella._

 _Apenas entré a casa, vi todo a mí alrededor y allí toda la información me llegó._

 _Papá murió…_

 _Papá murió…_

 _Carlisle no está aquí…_

 _Estoy sola…_

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que llegué a mi habitación y Jasper estaba ahí intentando calmarme pero sin éxito, me había quedado dormida en sus brazos entre llantos.

Me había ido en el auto de Edward junto con Bella y Jasper. El camino fue silencioso y la tranquilidad impregnaba el lugar.

Cuando llegamos a la funeraria había mucha gente y autos a su alrededor; en el lugar solo pude reconocer (obviando a los vampiros que estaban conmigo) a los de la reserva, el clan de Jacob (sin el jefe de la manada), vecinos y algunos compañeros de mi padre.

Mis hermanos me recibieron con abrazos y caras largas. Ambos me condujeron a unas sillas que estaban cerca del ataúd. Durante todo el rato me mantuve con la mirada baja, solo la subía para recibir los molestos pésames que tanto odiaba.

El día pasaba muy rápido y yo era la única que estaba estática en el mundo.

Cuando fue el momento de llevarse el ataúd, Charlie, Daniel, Robert, Seth, un compañero de trabajo de papá y un conocido de la reserva Quileute cargaron aquella caja para llevarla al lugar donde iba a ser cremado. Una vez allí, mis hermanos fueron los únicos que entraron para verificar que su cuerpo fuera cremado y recibir sus cenizas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no tuve la voluntad para poder mirar dentro del ataúd, solo quería un recuerdo bonito de él estando vivo, no metido dentro de un ataúd, frio y pálido con un maquillaje sobre su rostro.

Esta vez regresé nuevamente a casa junto con Robert y Daniel. Los tres nos encontrábamos silenciosos. Nadie quería dormir en el cuarto de papá.

Con gran pesadez, me quité la ropa que tenía puesta y me coloqué un pijama. Una vez en mi cama, arropada hasta el cuello, hice un intento por dormir pero sin éxito.

 _¡RING! ¡RING!_

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y con gran pesadez, cogí mi teléfono y al observar su número, supe que no era de Estados Unidos; esto me asustó, así que no atendí.

 _¡RING! ¡RING!_

 _¡RING! ¡RING!_

 _¡RING!_ _¡RING!_

–¿Hola? –atendí molesta.

– _Angie…_

 _Esa voz…_

–¿…Ca-Carlisle? –pregunté confundida.

– _Soy yo Amore._ –dejé escapar un quejido mío ante el dolor y la sorpresa de escucharlo otra vez. – _Sé que no merezco que me dejes decirte esto y tu perdón, pero Amore… Lo siento muchísimo, por todo. Quisiera estar contigo ahora mismo, consolándote por la muerte de tu padre, pero…_

Estaba molesta y alegre a la vez, me sentía dolida pero amaba a ese estúpido vampiro. Saqué fuerzas para hablar y expresarme.

–Me siento herida, rota en estos momentos. Te fuiste sin decir nada y tu familia me oculta donde estás y el por qué no estás aquí. Sé que es por mi protección ¿Pero quisiera saber por qué lo hiciste? Quiero saberlo todo. Estoy pensando que me abandonaste y que tu familia solo me quiere como mascota para sus asuntos humanos. No sé qué quiero de ti ahora, si quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida o esperar a que regreses, en realidad no sé…–no podía continuar porque había empezado a llorar nuevamente.

– _Angel de verdad discúlpame… De verdad._ –su voz sonaba igual que la mía. – _Confía en mí que regresaré, pero por ahora tengo que estar lejos._ –solté risa amarga.

–Para que puedas coger con otras vampiresas ¿verdad?

– _No Angel…_

–Vete a la mierda Carlisle. –con esto colgué la llamada y apagué el teléfono.

Reventé en llanto, ahogando mis gritos con la almohada.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado y todavía me encontraba en Forks, firmando papeles legales, limpiando la casa y viendo qué hacer con las cosas de papá. Ya no me encontraba tan autómata, pero sí que tenía que hacer algo para ocupar la mente sino quería divagar por lugares oscuros.

Me encontraba sola como cuando mamá murió. Mis hermanos arreglando todo lo que dejó papá y solo ellos dirigiéndose la palabra, Sarah como siempre apenas me dirigía la palabra y los Cullen no los había visto desde el funeral. Siempre es lo mismo; dicen estar conmigo, pero cuando me sucede algún problema, estos desaparecen y aparecen cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Esta mierda me molesta y me asegura más que es preferible resolver esto yo sola.

Mientras estaba en el cuarto de papá, había encontrado el álbum de fotos familiar. Decidí abrirlo y en la primera página encontré fotos de papá cuando era pequeño, esto me hizo aguar los ojos, pero me tragué esa sensación de querer llorar. Avancé por el álbum de fotos, hasta que encontré fotos mías de pequeña.

Siendo niña era muy feliz, a pesar de que a veces mis padres no estaban conmigo porque mamá estaba en tratamiento y papá tenía que acompañarla. Pero era feliz, no tenía tantos problemas encima y tampoco sabía la gravedad en que estaba mamá.

Añoraba esos días en que era una niña feliz.

–Angie. –apenas escuché mi nombre, me giré y Bella estaba detrás de mí. Miré detrás de ella y la miré con confusión. _No escuché el timbre._ –Entré por la ventana, Sarah salió con los niños a hacer unas compras. –asentí en comprensión. Volví a mirar mi sección de fotos.

Me encontré una foto de Bella y yo acostadas en mi cama en California riéndonos de algo gracioso.

–Extraño tener esa despreocupación, esa felicidad. –le comenté a Bella. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, cerré el álbum y volví a colocarlo en su lugar. –¿Qué deseas prima?

–¿Por qué trataste de esa manera a Carlisle anoche? –preguntó con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño estaba fruncido.

–Estoy harta que me oculten cosas. –respondí molesta. –No sé qué sucede para que me lo oculten, pero ya estoy empezando a entender que solo ustedes me quieren para sus asuntos donde requieran humanos. –Bella me miró con sorpresa y preocupación.

–Eso no es cierto. Deja de estar imaginando cosas que no son Angel. –respondió molesta.

–Entonces ¿Qué rayos sucede Bella? –pregunté. Ella lo que hizo fue mirar a otro lado, su mirada mostraba que se debatía en decirme. –¡Mierda Bella! ¡Dime qué coño es! –ya estaba furiosa por su actitud. De su parte ella me miró con preocupación. –Voy a seguir pensando que yo solo soy la mascota de Carlisle…

–¡No puedo decirte Angel! –dijo alterada. –¡No puedo! ¡Es por tu…!

–¿Seguridad? –pregunté de manera acida. –Ya ni me siento segura Bella. –le respondí de manera severa. –Cuando los necesito más en estos momentos, ustedes aparecen cuando quieren o aparecen cuando ya es demasiado tarde, cuando es muy difícil arreglar el problema. –me fui acercando a ella molesta, sacando todo lo que llevaba adentro. –Por eso prefiero estar sola, sin ustedes. No quiero saber de Carlisle, no quiero saber de ustedes, no quiero saber ni siquiera de mi familia.

–No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

–¡Claro que sí! –le grité.

–¡No Angie! –ella volvió a gritar molesta. –No sabes lo que está haciendo Carlisle por ti…

–¡YA NO ME IMPORTA CARLISLE! –le grité más fuerte.

En eso apareció Jasper y Edward en la habitación. Jasper se interpuso entre nosotras y Edward abrazaba a su esposa.

–En realidad no sabes lo que estás diciendo Angel. –dijo Jasper con severidad mientras me cogía por los hombros.

–¡¿Entonces porque no me dicen que sucede?! –pregunté molesta.

–Si te decimos, podrías morir en el intento Angel. –respondió esta vez Edward.

 _Ya estoy harta de todo esto… Estoy cansada de que me mientan…. Que jueguen conmigo…_

–Carlisle no quería nada de esto Angel. –continuó hablando Edward. –Él se está cansando también, pero todo lo hace por ti. Carlisle solo quiere estar contigo, pero no puede. –allí supe que Edward había entrado en mi cabeza. Esto me hizo alterar más.

–¡NO TE METAS EN MI MALDITA CABEZA EDWARD! –grité y salté hacía él para golpearlo. Pero Jasper me detuvo en el intento y envió olas de tranquilidad, pero estas no estaban funcionando. –¡DEJAME JASPER!

–Tranquilízate Angel…–intentó calmarme el empático.

–¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! –les grité a los tres vampiros. –¡DEJENME SOLA! –empecé a empujar a Jasper lejos de mí.

El vampiro se alejó, pude ver que Edward y Jasper tenían la preocupación en su rostro, y Bella los ojos llorosos.

–Volveré a California y jamás regresaré a este maldito lugar. –dije con rabia. –Deseo no saber nada de ustedes, ni de Carlisle. Ya quiero dejar de ser la maldita mascota de ustedes.

–Carlisle te ama todavía Angie, no deja de pensar en ti…–dijo Bella.

–¡Váyanse! –les grité a los vampiros.

En un pestañeo, ellos ya no estaban en la habitación. Me terminé por derrumbar en el piso. Todo lo que tenía acumulado, volvió a salir.

* * *

 **Este es un capítulo muy triste :(**

 **¿Angie debió haber tratado mal a Carlisle? ¿Ella en realidad desea no ver más a los Cullen?**

 **La canción del capítulo la agregué en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), en el playlist de Light In The Darkness.**

 **Otra cosita, estoy pensando en cambiar la portada de esta historia, así que en mi blog les dejé tres posibles portadas mas la original. Ustedes deciden cual les gusta más.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios mis queridas lectoras.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	44. Capítulo 44: Invierno

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos y están siguiendo esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción recomendada para este capítulo: Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Invierno**

Los Cullen intentaron convencerme de que creyera en ellos a pesar de no decirme lo que sucedía. Cada llamada, carta y encuentro a escondidas de mi familia, me repetían una y otra vez que yo no era una mascota para ellos, que Carlisle me amaba y que no lo odiara por lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo esto fue en vano, no quería saber nada de ellos y de su mundo. Nada de Forks. Todo dolía.

Regresé a California casi dos semanas después, Tracy y Michael me recibieron con abrazos e intentos por animarme, sin decir ni un pésame ya que ellos sabían que odiaba esa palabra; sus acciones se las agradecí mucho así no tuviera mucho éxito en mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

Al regresar a clases tuve que ponerme al día, tanto en contenido como en las evaluaciones, cosa que fue algo difícil porque no tenía amigos en mi clase.

A los pocos días de llegar a California, Robert me llama para decirme que la casa de Forks quedó a mi nombre con la condición de que la compartiera y que Charlie se encargaría de cuidarla por nosotros. Le dije que estaba de acuerdo, pero en realidad no quería volver a pisar ese pueblo, podía destruirse esa casa y ni me importaba.

Los Cullen, Jacob, Seth y Leah no dejaban de comunicarse conmigo y siempre era el mismo cuento: Que no odiara a Carlisle, que él todavía seguía pensando en mí, que creyera en sus palabras. Me cansé de sus insistencias y cambié el número de mi teléfono.

Como forma de olvidarme de todo el dolor que tenía, decidí enfocarme en mis estudios y el trabajo al máximo, haciendo que dejara de ir a las actividades de música y dejara de ir al gimnasio.

* * *

Dos meses de mucho estudio y sin descanso, había terminado el semestre y empezaba las Vacaciones de Verano. Michael, Tracy y yo empezamos a ir a las fiestas de las Vacaciones de Verano, los tres divirtiéndonos como lo hicimos en las Vacaciones de Primavera. Esos días me olvidé de mi familia y de los Cullen, especialmente de él.

Cuando llegó Julio, Tracy decidió ir a Miami a conocer la familia de Michael y legalizar su relación, yo decidí quedarme un poco más en las fiestas para divertirme un poco más. Conocí personas nuevas, me drogué, pero no al punto de quedarme inconsciente, y hasta experimente un poco en mi sexualidad. Necesitaba olvidar y vivir nuevamente.

Ya faltando una semana para mi cumpleaños, regresé a la residencia para hacerme una limpieza de todo lo que había consumido y descansar. No quería lucir de mal aspecto delante de mis hermanos y no quería interrogatorios de ambos.

Mis hermanos, Tracy y Michael me habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Después de mucho tiempo, tuve en realidad una alegría genuina y reí hasta llorar y dolerme el abdomen.

Ya para finales de Julio, empecé a trabajar de manera independiente como traductora de documentos de Alemán al Inglés. Necesitaba el dinero para el nuevo semestre y apenas tenía algún tiempo para mí, apenas dormía o comía. Lo único que me ayudaba a mantenerme activa era el café y pastillas que me ayudaran a mantenerme lo más despierta y enfocada posible.

* * *

Llegó Agosto y no tenía el dinero suficiente para poder inscribir el nuevo semestre, ni siquiera con la ayuda de mis hermanos alcanzaba.

Tuve que ir a la oficina de administración a ver si me podían dar una beca o conseguir la forma de pagarlo cuando terminara la carrera. Pero cuando vieron mi expediente y pagos, me dijeron que no hacía falta porque alguien había pagado mi semestre y los que me quedaban; al preguntar quién había hecho esto, recibí la respuesta de que fue Carlisle Cullen quién lo había hecho.

Esto me molestó, que hasta pedí un reembolso y ellos me dijeron que solo devolverían el dinero si retiraba mis papeles de la universidad. Rendida, acepté el pago de mis semestres.

El reencuentro de mis amigos fue agradable, me aliviaron la gran carga de estrés que tenía. Una semana antes de empezar las clases, fuimos a unas cuantas fiestas antes de descerebrarnos con los estudios.

–Amiga, no sabía que habías vuelto a fumar. –me miró Tracy sorprendida mientras yo fumaba en la ventana.

–Los dos trabajos me tienen estresada. –dije antes de aspirar el cigarrillo.

–Y te vas a estresar más cuando empiecen las clases otra vez. –informó. Asentí levemente dándole la razón. –¿Cómo has estado en mi ausencia?

–Bien. En Julio fui a muchas fiestas y paré todo eso una semana antes de mi cumpleaños, empecé a trabajar de traductora y apenas he tenido tiempo para mí. –le conté.

–Sé que estuviste muy ocupada en ese mes, me contaste que habías salido con tres chicos y tuviste sexo con uno de ellos. –dijo asombrada. Pero luego, su rostro se puso más serio. –Pero eso no era a lo que me refería. –su comentario hizo que cerrara mis ojos y miré a la ventana.

–Y por eso estoy trabajando doble y yendo a fiestas. Necesito tener la cabeza ocupada. –confesé mientras miraba a la ventana.

Por mi cabeza pasaban momentos con papá, los Cullen y Carlisle. Cerré los ojos y agité mi cabeza para olvidar aquello. Segundos después, sentí unos brazos envolviéndome.

–No estás sola Angie, nos tienes a Michael y a mí. –informó mi amiga. Por fuera solo miraba a la ventana sin un punto fijo, pero internamente estaba llorando. Si decía alguna palabra probablemente explotaría, así que solo asentí.

* * *

Era Octubre, siempre el más triste para mí y más aún por lo que ha pasado en estos meses. Esta vez, hice la excepción de ir a la fiesta de Halloween que celebraba alguien de la universidad en su casa; íbamos a ir en parejas, Michael y Tracy, Jake (un chico con quién estaba saliendo desde hace un mes) y yo.

La fiesta era de disfraces obviamente, así que entre Tracy y yo empezamos a planear en que nos íbamos a disfrazar. Mi amiga me había dicho para disfrazarme de vampiresa, algo que yo me negué inmediatamente por obvias razones (ella no sabía las razones por supuesto) así que mi amiga decidió coger ese disfraz para ella. Después de pensar mucho en que me iba a poner, decidí colocarme un disfraz de Caperucita Roja; la típica capa roja que me llegaba por las rodillas, una camisola blanca, y un corsé negro con falda roja incluida que me llegaba por las rodillas, lo único que le agregué fueron unas medias panty negras y unas botas negras.

Como unos caballeros, Michael y Jake nos vinieron a buscar. Michael como tenía su cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, decidió disfrazarse de El Guasón (la versión de El Caballero de la Noche); y Jake se disfrazó de Albert Wesker de Resident Evil (versión videojuego), su disfraz le quedaba muy bien porque era rubio.

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta, inmediatamente conseguimos a amigos en común y conocidos de la universidad. El recibimiento fue el alcohol y la música… ah, y las drogas también, siempre en estas fiestas hay alguien que trae drogas.

Luego de varias bebidas, bailar bastante y una que otra fumada de porros y pastillas, los chicos fueron a buscar bebidas para nosotras mientras que Tracy y yo nos sentamos en un mueble del lugar.

–¿Por qué Jake se me hace tan conocido? –preguntó Tracy arrastrando un poco las palabras.

–¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté confundida.

–Es muy alto –dijo mientras subía el brazo y hacía mímicas por su tamaño. Me reí por la forma en que lo dijo. –, ni tan delgado y ni tan robusto, rubio y de ojos azules.

–Igual no entiendo a qué te refieres. –dije riéndome.

–Se parece a Carlisle estúpida. –dijo antes de darme un leve golpe en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

–No es igual que ese idiota. –respondí molesta.

–¡Claro que sí! –insistió. Con una mano, ella cogió mi mentón y mejillas. –¡Míralo bien! –señalándome hacia la cocina donde estaban los chicos sirviendo nuestras bebidas.

Desde donde estábamos se podía ver hacia ese lugar y mientras mi amiga me cogía el rostro de una manera tosca, busqué a Jake.

Él era alto, podría calcular que medía casi dos metros, su cabello era rubio y corto, ojos azules, y era de contextura media. Todo su porte lo hacía ver como alguien sacado de las revistas.

–Basta Tracy. –dije algo molesta por su insistencia. Alejé su mano de mi rostro.

–No lo has olvidado Angie.

–Si lo olvidé.

–¡Claro que no! –insistió.

–Tracy, ya no siento más nada por ese hombre. –le insistí de igual manera.

–¿Por qué entonces no has empezado a tener algo serio con él? –preguntó con exigencia. –Él te trata demasiado bien, todo como un caballero y además que Jake es divertido, puedes mantener una larga conversación con él Angie.

–Lo sé, pero…

–Inténtalo amiga, ábrete para él y olvida a ese tipo. –insistió. –Por favor amiga. La vida continua, tú misma me lo has demostrado. Has pasado por cosas horribles y hay muchos peces en el agua. –después de decir aquello, Tracy se levantó del mueble y cogió mi mano para que me levantara también. Me dio una pastilla de éxtasis en una mano. –Tómatelo. –me ordenó y le obedecí. Luego ella me giró hacia la cocina. –Ve por él tigresa, sé lo que eres capaz. –me animó y me empujó levemente hacia allá.

Me giré hacia ella y Tracy lo que hacía era animarme a avanzar hacia la cocina. Volví a mirar hacia donde estaban los chicos y vi como estos se acercaban con nuestras bebidas y las de ellos.

 _Tú puedes hacerlo Angel…_

 _No puedes quedarte estancada por alguien quien no te quiere…_

–Aquí está su bebida señorita. –dijo Jake entregándome un vaso rojo lleno de cerveza.

–Gracias Jake. –agradecí antes de empezar a beber del vaso. –Definitivamente te pareces a Wesker.

–Gracias otra vez. –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Desde hacía tiempo quería disfrazarme de este personaje, es uno de mis villanos favoritos en los videojuegos. –indicó.

–Yo todavía no tengo un favorito, pero de esa saga de Resident Evil estoy enamorada de Leon. –le admití. Él rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente.

–Todas las chicas que conozco que han jugado la saga, siempre se enamoran de ese hombre. –dijo bromeando.

–Es que es muy guapo…

Jake Morgan está en la misma universidad que yo, solo que él estudiaba Historia y estaba casi en los últimos años. Lo conocí gracias a Tracy, Jake era nuevo en la actividad extracurricular de Música.

Jake tiene veintitrés, le gusta la música y sabía tocar la guitarra, le gusta leer, jugar videojuegos y hacer ejercicio; como había dicho antes, su porte era de alguien sacado de una revista, parecía modelo y hasta en ocasiones tenía ese aire de chico malo, cuando en realidad no lo era; Jake es muy buena persona, caballeroso, con buen sentido del humor y sabía cómo divertirse. Ambos congeniábamos porque coincidíamos en ciertos gustos y a la vez éramos opuestos. Era el chico perfecto para mí.

 _Inténtalo amiga…_

Las palabras de Tracy hacían eco en mi cabeza mientras hablaba y reía con Jake.

 _La vida continua, tú misma me lo has demostrado…_

 _Mi amiga tiene razón… La vida continua y no puedo quedarme estancada en un solo lugar o en una sola cosa… Lo voy a intentar…_

Empecé abrirme un poco más a Jake, dejando que él me conociera mejor. Dejé un poco de lado aquella chica ruda y dándole pase a una más dulce y coqueta; aparte de esto, el alcohol y las drogas me daban aquel toque valiente que necesitaba para acercarme un poco más a él.

Poco a poco ambos nos íbamos acercando y atrayéndonos más. Hasta que, mientras estábamos bailando, aquella electricidad y atracción se hizo muchísimo más evidente entre los dos. Su mirada me decía que quería besarme, pero yo estaba dudosa si besarlo o no.

 _Ve por él tigresa, sé lo que eres capaz…_

Y con la voz de Tracy haciéndome eco en mi cabeza, tomé el valor de acercarme a él y besarlo. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los míos, no eran fríos sino cálidos, como también besaba demasiado bien.

Los efectos de todo lo que nos rodeaba y lo que habíamos consumido hizo que quisiéramos ir más allá de unos simples besos.

–¿Te quieres ir? –preguntó con voz ronca. Lo que hice fue asentir.

Mientras nos encaminábamos para salir de la casa, le envié un mensaje a Tracy diciéndole que me iba con Jake. En el momento en que el chico con quien estaba saliendo pidió un taxi por su teléfono, me llegó un mensaje de Tracy.

" _Disfruta ese hombre amiga :P_ "

Su mensaje me hizo reír levemente y voltear los ojos.

Cuando llegó el taxi Jake fue todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta para que entrara y él enseguida se sentó a mi lado. Jake le había indicado la dirección de su apartamento, yo no protesté. Durante todo el camino nos comportamos delante del conductor, sin embargo, yo al estar abrazada de Jake y él enrollándome con un brazo detrás de mi espalda, colocó su mano entre mis caderas y mis muslos, su toque no me incomodaba.

Al llegar a su apartamento (con quien compartía con otro chico), me llevó hasta su habitación y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo en la fiesta. Sentí como acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, su toque era familiar…

–¿Cómo se quita esto? –preguntó frustrado intentando quitarme el disfraz. Yo solté una inevitable risa y lo ayudé.

Momentos después, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos y él a punto de introducir su miembro dentro de mí. De manera lenta y tortuosa empezó a introducirse, haciendo que gimiéramos ante la sensación.

En pleno acto, mi mente empezó a jugar sucio. Empecé a ver al vampiro como si fuera el que me estaba poseyendo; intenté como pude alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero era imposible.

Tracy tenía razón cuando me dijo que se parecía a mi ex novio. A contraluz se parecía muchísimo, la diferencia era que su piel era cálida.

 _Era imposible pensar que él era una especie de clon de Carlisle…_

 _Sus caricias y besos…_

Jake que estaba en todo momento encima de mí, nos giré para colocarme sobre él. Empecé a moverme de manera frenética, mientras que él llevó una mano hacia mi clítoris y estimularlo.

Mientras llegaba podía ver debajo de mí la cara de placer de mi antiguo novio, allí me di cuenta de algo y esto hizo que algo dentro de mi empezara a quebrarse con cada latigazo de placer.

Al llegar grité de la excitación al igual que Jake y finalmente me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo. Luego de tomar un pequeño respiro, me rodé a un lado de su cama y mi mente empezó a tratar de asimilar lo que había hecho y lo que me había dado cuenta.

Jake se había colocado a un lado de mí y antes de rodearme con un brazo, me dio un beso pequeño en mis labios y luego en mi frente.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero pude escuchar la leve respiración de Jake, significando que ya se había dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, me levanté y empecé a vestirme de manera silenciosa para irme a la residencia.

Me di cuenta que estaba muy mal cuando llamé para pedir un taxi, mi voz se había quebrado un poco.

 _No puedes llorar por eso…_

 _No puedes llorar por él… el maldito vampiro te dejó…_

Una vez que llegó el taxi y arrancó, miré hacia la ventanilla y pensé en lo que había hecho. No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar de manera silenciosa.

 _Sigo amando al estúpido vampiro a pesar de todo…_

 _Mierda… como lo extraño…_

 _Ahora me siento como la peor persona del mundo por haberlo engañado…_

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Angie está cayendo más y más en un pozo oscuro. ¿Será que los Cullen están velando por ella desde la distancia?**

 **El siguiente capítulo sera con Alice, allí se dirá que están haciendo los Cullen durante la ausencia de Angie y como está Carlisle.**

 **La canción del capítulo la agregué en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), en el playlist de Light In The Darkness.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios mis queridas lectoras.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	45. Capítulo 45: Desvaneciéndose

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Gracias a las que agregaron a favoritos y están siguiendo esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción recomendada para este capítulo: Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne y Chemical Insomnia - Epica**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45:** **Desvaneciéndose**

Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que vimos a Angie en los días antes, durante y después de la muerte de su padre. La muerte de Ben le afectó mucho a Angie, así como también se volvió a encerrar en ella misma y nuevamente rechazándonos a todos.

Jasper, Edward y yo apenas la podíamos percibir con nuestros poderes, su extraño escudo se volvió más impenetrable que cuando la conocimos.

Toda la familia estaba afectada por el rechazo de Angie. Bella, Renesmee, Emmett y Jasper perdieron a una hermana y su mejor amiga; Rosalie, Jacob, Edward y yo perdimos a una gran amiga; Esme, que estaba empezando a enmendar las cosas con Angie, empezó a verla como una hija y la perdió. En un principio nos echábamos la culpa de lo que había sucedido, pero luego de calmarnos un poco vimos que en realidad estábamos intentando protegerla, pero Angie al ser una caja de sorpresas, nosotros no nos esperábamos su reacción y confiábamos que ella creería en nosotros.

Luego de insistirle en que creyera en nosotros, de que Carlisle volvería, ella decidió ignorarnos; dejamos de insistir al ver que cambió su número y su correo, haciendo que nos preocupara más. Como podía, la visualizaba en mis visiones, pero se veían borrosas como una película mal enfocada, como flashes o hasta podía escuchar su voz sin ver alguna imagen, todo lo que veía de ella no tenía sentido.

Obviamente, toda la familia decidimos ocultarle esto a Carlisle para evitar de que se le cayera la faceta del ocultamiento de Angie, y según mis visiones, hacíamos bien. El futuro mostraba que, Carlisle al enterarse de lo sucedido, correría en busca de Angie; los Vulturi al parecerle muy extraño su ida sorpresiva, mandarían a Demetri y allí se descubriría la verdad, allí se desencadenaría un desastre entre Carlisle y los Vulturi por tener tan extraña y preciada humana.

 _…–_ ¿Cómo ha estado Angie? _–preguntó ansioso Carlisle._

 _–Ella ha estado muy bien, de hecho…–como pude, me enfoqué para ver a Angie._

Leyendo un libro en Alemán… no… está estudiando…

Llorando de manera silenciosa en la noche…

Tomando pastillas…

 _Pupilas dilatadas y bolsas bajo sus ojos por falta de sueño…_

 _–Está estudiando sin parar, está muy aplicada en la universidad. –le conté una semi verdad a Carlisle._

 _–_ Me alegra que ella esté enfocada en sus estudios, pero me preocupa que ella apenas esté durmiendo o comiendo. Sé que ella va olvidarse de sus problemas excediéndose en sus estudios. _–comentó preocupado._

 _–Según mis visiones, hasta los momentos ella está bien. –otra semi verdad._

 _Con cada visión que tenía de Angie, se veía trabajando o haciendo algo referente a sus estudios, a la vez se veía más delgada y con bolsas en sus ojos por falta de sueño._

 _Escuché un melancólico suspiro a través del teléfono._

 _–_ Eso espero Alice. _–hubo una pequeña pausa. –_ ¿Ha preguntado por mí? _–podía notar la tensión en su voz._

 _–No Carlisle, lo siento. –mi respuesta hizo que suspirara otra vez._

 _–_ Si se llega a comunicar con ustedes, dile por favor que me perdone. Yo volveré lo más pronto posible a ella.

 _–Se lo diremos…_

Nadie quería ocultarle lo que le sucedía Angie a Carlisle ya que él se encontraba muy ansioso por saber de su pareja, y más aún cuando ya empezaba a sentir molestias por la separación. Lo único que lo mantenía con la esperanza y tener fuerza de voluntad para cumplir con aquella obligación, era saber de Angie con cada llamada que yo le hacía de manera esporádica y sin tener la guardia a su alrededor.

Al llegar Octubre, tuve una visión en que Carlisle regresaría, pero con Jane, Demetri y Félix. La razón del porque Carlisle vino acompañado es para asegurarse de que Carlisle no se escapara y que, de manera "gentil", fuéramos con ellos a Italia. Los Vulturi nos habían invitado a una fiesta de Halloween.

Además de esto, pude ver que la invitación se extendería hasta Enero y regresaríamos con Carlisle. Inmediatamente, Edward y Bella le entregaron Renesmee a Jacob para llevársela a La Push o cualquier otro lugar donde ella estuviera a salvo, solo hasta que regresáramos sin ningún peligro.

Cuando llegó el día de su llegada, los recibimos sin ningún problema y ni siquiera preguntaron por Renesmee o los lobos. Ellos estuvieron en Forks por 48 horas solamente, en ese tiempo arreglamos todo para irnos y ayudar a escondidas a Carlisle que quería dejarle algo en la habitación de Angie para cuando ella regresara a casa.

Ya era mitad de Noviembre, todos nos encontrábamos malhumorados y con ansias de irnos. Los gritos de los inocentes nos atormentaban y más Jasper que siente como agonizan.

En estos momentos Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos a las afueras de Volterra cazando y descansando de los gritos humanos. Ambos odiábamos estar aquí, toda la familia odiaba estar aquí, pero no teníamos otra opción.

Justo cuando iba a capturar a mi presa, una visión me nubló la mente.

 _Angie llorando sola… en una habitación…_

 _Angie bebiendo y drogándose…_

 _Angie demacrada…_

 _Angie en una tina llena de agua con la mirada perdida…_

La visión seguía siendo igual de confusa, pero era la más clara que había visto durante todos estos meses. Por fin había visto con claridad el aspecto de Angie y no estaba nada bien.

Su cabello había crecido bastante, este le llegaba al nivel de sus pechos y la textura de su cabello había cambiado a uno más ondulado, pero este apenas tenía brillo; yo me había acostumbrado ver a Angie rellenita y con curvas de infarto, pero ahora era delgada y había perdido gran parte de sus hermosas curvas, esto hacía que parte de su ropa le quedara holgada; su hermoso rostro, lleno de luz y alegría, ahora se veía envejecido y sus ojos caramelos ya no brillaban.

 _¿Qué te estás haciendo Angie?_

 _Esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos…_

 _Angie está desapareciendo…_

En mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez la imagen de una Angie desvaneciéndose, esto me asustaba más de lo que fuéramos a encontrar cuando regresáramos o lo que fuera a ver de ella en los próximos días.

–Alice ¿Qué pasa? –escuché a Jasper en la lejanía. Reaccioné ante su voz y lo encontré delante de mí con rostro preocupado. –¿Qué viste? –sentí como mis ojos picaban al pensar lo que había visto. –¿Es Angie? –asentí. Su rostro se desencajó más y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos.

–Ella no… –empezó a formular con voz rota.

–Todavía no… pero ella se está desvaneciendo. –le interrumpí. –Ya no es la misma Angie.

–Explícate.

Le expliqué a Jasper lo que había visto, lo que le sucedería o estaba sucediendo y su aspecto.

–Hay que encontrar una solución para esto. Angie puede… morir si sigue así. –podía notar en su voz lo desesperado que se encontraba al saber el estado de su hermana.

En eso se me ocurrió una idea. Me concentré en ver a la compañera de cuarto de Angie.

Las visiones que tenía de ella eran con su novio, desde salidas hasta momentos privados. Hasta que por fin conseguí lo que quería…

 _…Había llegado de una clase de Música, cuando abrí la puerta conseguí a Angie sentada en la cama llorando y, frente a ella y de rodillas, estaba Jake. Ambos me miraron con sorpresa ante mi llegada y Angie rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, estaba preocupada y furiosa al ver a mi mejor amiga en ese estado._

 _–¿Qué tienes Angie? –le pregunté con preocupación. Luego miré al amigo de mi novio. –¿Tú le hiciste esto? –pregunté molesta. –Jake Morgan si le hiciste daño…_

 _–Sé que vienes de clases Tracy y que a lo mejor estás cansada, pero necesito un momento a solas con Jake. –me interrumpió con voz quebrada. Me quedé a preguntándole con la mirada alguna explicación. –Por favor, Tracy. –pidió._

 _Miré a Jake y vi que sostenía una de las manos de Angie, luego vi a mi amiga que esperaba que saliera de la habitación._

 _–Está bien. Déjame agarrar unas cuantas cosas mías y me voy. –pedí y Angie asintió…_

 _…Angie se encontraba en la ventana fumando, podía ver que mi amiga le había sucedido algo, ya que no tiene aquella alegría o luz en sus ojos._

 _–Tienes razón amiga. Sigo queriendo a Carlisle. –admitió Angie mirando hacia la ventana. Sabía que cuando no me miraba, era porque estaba a punto de llorar. –Pero lo odio por lo que me hizo. Me siento utilizada para su beneficio…_

 _…Desde aquel encuentro con Jake, he visto como mi amiga se desvanecía poco a poco. Lloraba todas las noches (ella no sabía que la escuchaba, pero sus sollozos me despertaban en la medianoche), empezó a tomar más pastillas energizantes o alguna otra droga que la mantuviera activa durante el día, apenas comía y los fines de semana bebía mucho. Ya empezaba a preocuparme que cayera en una depresión severa…_

 _…Ya empezaba a excederse con la bebida y las drogas. La habían despedido de su trabajo y empezaba a descuidar sus estudios…_

 _…–Angie, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunté mientras ella leía un libro en Alemán, mientras movía de manera maniática uno de sus pies._

 _Ella paró con lo que estaba haciendo y dejó de lado el libro en su cama. Al verla a los ojos, pude ver que estaban dilatados. Estaba drogada._

 _–Amiga me preocupas…–apenas me escuchó decir esto, Angie giró los ojos._

 _–Estoy bien Tracy, no hay necesidad que te preocupes. –dijo interrumpiéndome mientras volvía a su libro y volvía a mover su pie._

 _–Amiga, te veo desvanecerte delante de mis ojos. Algo te está carcomiendo…–empecé a decirle preocupada y nuevamente Angie volvió a girar los ojos._

 _–Tracy. –volviéndome a interrumpir y otra vez dejando su libro de lado. –Estoy tratando de estudiar para un examen, a ver si puedo pasar el siguiente semestre. Admito que no voy bien y tengo el peligro de ser sancionada, así que no tengo tiempo para hablar de ello ¿de acuerdo? –expresó molesta._

 _–Me preocupas Angel…_

 _–Lo sé y gracias. –y con esto último, volvió a su libro…_

 _…–No pude pasar al siguiente semestre. –comentó con frustración. –Estoy sancionada con no ver un semestre._

 _–Lo siento amiga. –la abracé como forma de consuelo._

 _–No sé qué explicación le voy a dar a mis hermanos cuando se enteren que no pude pasar al siguiente nivel. –comentó._

 _Por unos momentos nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta que volví hablar._

 _–Sé que no te gusta que hable del tema, pero porque no aprovechas este semestre para descasar y engordar un poquito. Este año ha sido de lo peor para ti._

 _–Tendría que vivir sola para poder descansar como es, mis hermanos no me dejarían en paz. –indicó._

 _–¿Por qué no regresas a Forks entonces? Allí tienes tu propia casa. –sentí como mi amiga se tensaba bajo mis brazos._

 _–No quiero volver allí… No me siento lista para volver. –pude escuchar el miedo en su voz._

 _–¿No me habías comentado que tus hermanos querían volver allá en estas Navidades? –ella asintió. –Ajá…–le pedí una explicación._

 _–Que ellos quieran volver allá, no quiere decir que obligatoriamente tengo que ir con ellos. –indicó. –No quiero volver a ese lugar, si es posible nunca…_

Volví al presente y conseguí en frente de mí a Jasper con rostro ansioso por querer saber lo que había visto.

–Angie tiene depresión por algo, no sé si por Carlisle o por un chico que vi que era muy parecido a Carlisle. Su depresión la va a conducir a tomar drogas y alcohol de manera excesiva. –le conté. –Está decidida a no regresar a Forks. –Jasper hizo un sonoro suspiro. Le afectaba el estado de su hermana.

–Tenemos que hacer algo, ella no puede morir. Si ella muere, Carlisle también. –comentó mi pareja desesperado.

Luego de unos momentos, vi como Jasper se le ocurría una idea y me la decía.

–Déjame localizarlo. Espero que no hayan salido de Estados Unidos. –le dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y marcaba su número.

Luego de tres tonos, finalmente pude escuchar su voz.

–Hola enana, ¿Qué sucede?

–Jacob, necesito que tú y Renesmee me hagan un gran favor.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Tanto Carlisle como Angie están sufriendo la separación, solo que a Angie le está afectando más.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué harán Jacob y Renesmee?**

 **La canción del capítulo la agregué en mi blog (el link está en mi perfil), en el playlist de Light In The Darkness.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios mis queridas lectoras.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	46. Capítulo 46: Una Pastilla para ser Feliz

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

* * *

 **Gracias a las preferencias en cuanto a favoritos y esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción recomendada para este capítulo: Coma White - Marilyn Manson**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46: Una Pastilla para ser Feliz**

Luego de hacer mis necesidades en el baño, tomé otra mitad de la pastilla de Éxtasis y me la bebí con la cerveza que me había traído. Al mirar el espejo del baño, vi a una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro rebelde (no sabía si podría ser como el cabello ondulado o rizado) y sin brillo, ojos marrones sin brillo y con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos por la falta de sueño , piel pálida y delgada.

Ya no me lo reconocía tanto. Aquella chica de cabello rizado, ojos caramelos y con curvas de infarto, limitado atrás; ahora era una versión casi anoréxica de ella.

El dolor y la depresión me estaban consumiendo poco a poco. Carlisle se olvidó de mí y su alejamiento me afectaba mucho, más aún cuando hacía poco admitía que aún lo seguía amando ... a pesar de que decía que yo también lo hacía y hacía cosas para olvidarlo. Luego está la muerte de mi padre, que a pesar de que me descuidó un poco por su depresión, lo quería mucho. Los recuerdos con Carlisle y todo lo que había hecho a espaldas de él me perseguían, al igual que los últimos momentos de papá.

Todo dolía.

Empezar a refugiarme en las drogas para olvidar todo ese dolor o aplacarlo. El efecto no duraba mucho, pero al menos me hizo sentir en un estado de felicidad.

Me alejé del espejo y fui directamente a la puerta del baño. Al abrir, me conseguí un Jake esperándome.

-¿Me tardé mucho? -pregunté.

-No, tardaste lo normal. -indicó.

–Vamos a vencer a esos idiotas. –dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jake me copió.

Luego de acostarme con Jake, lo empecé a ignorar hasta que un día llegó de sorpresa a mi habitación. Él quería una explicación del por qué no me había quedado hasta el día siguiente, que si yo quería algo formal con él o que le dijera en que iba a parar todo esto. Yo rompí a llorar en ese momento delante de él y le conté la verdad sobre mi ex novio (obviando la parte de que era vampiro); Jake entendió mi situación y me dijo que tomara mi tiempo, que él siempre iba a estar conmigo y que nuestra relación, fuera la que fuera, iba a ir despacio. Yo se lo agradecí mucho.

Ambos quedamos como amigos, salíamos de en vez en cuando y uno que otro esporádico beso, pero más allá no. Jake me respetaba y solo quería volver acostarse conmigo cuando me sintiera segura y sin nadie en mi corazón.

Sabía que él hacía el intento por quitarme a Carlisle de mi cabeza y ser su novia, pero era muy difícil. Todo dolía y mucho.

Ambos llegamos a la mesa donde se estaba jugando póker; éramos ocho personas, incluyéndonos Jake y yo.

–Ya volví gente. –anuncié mientras Jake sacaba una silla para mí. –Espero que este sea una buena noche de fiesta para mí porque posiblemente sea la última hasta dentro de seis meses.

–Lo será cariño. –dijo Jake con su sonrisa ladina.

–Ustedes serán los primeros en salir. –dijo uno de los jugadores antes de beber de su trago.

–Eso lo veremos. –le reté. –¿Quién va a repartir las cartas? ¿Qué tipo de juego vamos a jugar? –pregunté.

–Texas Hold'em. –respondió otro de los jugadores mientras barajeaba las cartas.

Delante de todos, especialmente delante de Tracy, Michael y Jake, yo siempre estaba bien; siempre con una sonrisa y despreocupada, hasta se podía ver que mejoraba. Empecé a estar así a mediados de Noviembre; empecé a tomar pastillas, turnándome entre energizantes, pastillas de la inteligencia, Éxtasis y Speed (las dos últimas en dosis moderadas); la combinación de las pastillas me funcionaban para estudiar mejor y levantarme el ánimo, cosa que andaba buscando para evitar las preguntas de mis cercanos y no lucir tanto como si estuviera muerta en vida. Lo único que no cambiaba era mi aspecto, todavía parecía un fantasma de la chica de hace más de siete meses.

Quedábamos solo el idiota que me retó al principio del juego y yo. A nuestro alrededor había mucha gente, entre ellos apostaban quien iba a ganar entre los dos; el idiota se sentía ya victorioso, mientras que yo todavía no cantaba la victoria. Aprendí con el Poker que nunca hay que cantar la victoria hasta vencer el último participante.

Uno de los eliminados repartió nuestras cartas y puso tres sobre la mesa. Vi mi mano y empecé a sacar las posibles jugadas y combinaciones que podía hacer.

–Voy apostar todo. –lo miré sorprendido.

–¿Estás seguro? –pregunté y el idiota no respondió. –De acuerdo. Apostaré todo también.

Luego que mostraran dos cartas más, observé que había ganado. Tenía una gran posibilidad de ganar por la mano que tenía. No dejé que mi emoción se mostrara en mi rostro.

–Bueno cariño, creo que es hora de retirarte porque tengo _Full House_. –dijo con su sonrisa pedante mientras mostraba sus cartas sobre la mesa. Los que apostaban por él empezaron a gritar con alegría y celebrar.

–No cantes victoria, querido. –dije lo último de manera acida, el idiota me miró con mala cara y hubo silencio. Le sonreí con malicia y enseñé mis cartas sobre la mesa. –Tengo una Flor Imperial, idiota.

Luego que dije esto, la gente estalló en gritos y Jake se me acercó para levantarme de la mesa y abrazarme de la emoción. Miré a la mesa y el idiota estaba diciendo sus sartas de insultos; recogí mi dinero y lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

–Vamos a celebrar nuestra victoria con un buen trago. –dije contenta mientras que Jake y yo nos alejábamos de la mesa, dirigiéndonos al patio de la casa.

Una vez allí, me senté en unas de las sillas del lugar mientras veía como la gente disfrutaba a su manera al ritmo de una música electrónica. Jake fue a buscar bebidas para ambos y mientras esperaba, tomé la otra mitad de la pastilla de Éxtasis para sentirme bien, ya parte de los efectos habían desaparecido mientras jugaba.

Mis amigos no sabían sobre mi consumo de drogas o no lo han expresado. Jake me hizo dejar las drogas, pero igual las seguía consumiendo a escondidas; Michael y Tracy les había gustado que dejara las drogas, pero al empezar a consumir energizantes y pastillas de la inteligencia, sentía que me miraban con cierta desconfianza, obviamente mi excusa era para estudiar y con esto los calmé un poco. Lo único que no me quitaron fue el alcohol y los cigarrillos; tomaba alcohol, más no en exceso, ya no me gustaba como antes, y los cigarrillos me ayudaban a calmar un poco la ansiedad de las pastillas cuando tenía conocidos cerca o que me estuvieran viendo.

Busqué con la mirada algún rastro de Tracy y Michael, pero no los veía por ningún lado. Había pasado dos horas desde que llegué aquí y nada de la pareja.

Vi que se acercaba Jake con la bebida de nosotros.

–Tracy y Michael no han llegado. Ellos casi nunca pierden una fiesta, a menos que sea por estudio, y ya prácticamente estamos de vacaciones. –le comenté preocupada a Jake.

–A lo mejor están teniendo su momento romántico. –comentó Jake mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me entregaba el vaso.

Saqué mi teléfono y le escribí un mensaje al teléfono de mi amiga.

" _Tracy ¿dónde estás? Te perdiste un buen partido de póker_ "

Luego de enviarlo esperé. Pasó un buen rato y nada que respondía. Ya estaba poniéndome ansiosa.

–Angel, deja a esa pareja tranquila. Ellos deben de tener su momento romántico y los estás molestando. –insistió Jake.

–De acuerdo, no insistiré. –dije rendida.

Para olvidarme un poco mi ansiedad ante la no llegada de mis amigos, me levanté de donde estaba y saqué a bailar a Jake. No sé si era el ambiente, o efecto de las pastillas, o el alcohol, o todo combinado… pero estaba toda eufórica y quería ponerme en movimiento; quería bailar, quería saltar, quería hacer ejercicio, quería reír hasta que me doliera la panza…

En medio de mi diversión con Jake, llegué a besarlo. No de los besos cortitos que nos dábamos, era de los largos y apasionados, como cuando lo besé y tuvimos sexo la primera vez.

Esta vez no pensaba en ese maldito vampiro, ni mi mente me jugaba sucio… nada. Estaba besando a un humano y ese era Jake Morgan.

Jake me levantó del piso y empezó a darme vueltas, yo me reía de lo que estaba haciendo. Momentos después, él paró lo que estaba haciendo y vi que miró detrás de mí.

–¡Al fin llegaron! –dijo alegre Jake. –Angie estaba ansiosa.

Miré detrás de mí y me encontré con Tracy y Michael. Me abalancé a ellos alegre.

–¿En dónde estaban? –pregunté. –Se pararon para tener su momento roman…–cuando giré mi vista a las personas que estaban detrás de ellos, sentí como la sangre se me iba del cuerpo.

Eran Jacob Black y una adolescente Renesmee. Estos me miraban con asombro al vernos a Jake y a mí.

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –les pregunté con frialdad al lobo y a la hibrida. Miré a Tracy y tenía rostro de culpabilidad. –Tú los trajiste. –dije como un hecho. Tracy miraba al otro lado avergonzada.

–Angie, nos preocupa tu estado. –habló Michael por su novia. –Sabemos que has mejorado gracias a las pastillas de Speed y Éxtasis…

–¿Perdón? –pregunté confundida y molesta.

–Conseguí varias pastillas en tu bolso, el que usas para la universidad. –musitó Tracy.

–¿Qué hacías hurgando en mi bolso? –le pregunté molesta.

–Estaba buscando mi grabadora de voz, tú me la pedías para grabar tus clases. La necesitaba porque tenía que grabar mi voz y me conseguí varios blísteres en tu bolso con varias pastillas faltantes. –explicó. –Busqué y vi que tenías una farmacia de drogas allí. Aparte de las pastillas que usabas para estudiar, conseguí Speed y Éxtasis…

–¿Speed y Éxtasis? –escuché a Jake con voz confundida. Él me giró para verme. –¿Estás consumiendo drogas a mis espaldas? Pensaba que si estabas mejorando…

–Y lo estaba Jake, pero su aspecto no. –escuché comentar Michael. –Ellos vienen a buscarla para llevarla a Forks para que se mejore.

Apenas dijo el nombre de aquel pueblucho, me gire a hacia ellos.

–No volveré a ese pueblo ¡jamás! –dije furiosa.

Escuché suspirar a Jacob y me miró con rostro severo.

–No perderé más el tiempo, nos están esperando afuera. –vi como Jacob se acercaba a mí.

Fui rápida y me escapé de ellos, escuché mi nombre a mis espaldas. Me introduje en la casa, empujando a todos en mi camino y todavía seguía escuchando mi nombre en medio de la música y gente. Al estar afuera, corrí por la calle, huyendo de los que me querían llevar a aquella ciudad infernal. Mi débil cuerpo en su estado normal, sin drogas, no hubiera soportado el gran esfuerzo que hacía en estos momentos, pero al tener Éxtasis en mi sistema, me hacía tener fuerzas y correr sin gastar el aire de mis pulmones tan rápido, tener más resistencia y agilidad en mi cuerpo.

Prefería mil veces quedarme aquí sin estudiar, que regresar a Forks. Prefería mil veces drogarme hasta quedar en la inconciencia, que regresar a ese pueblucho. Prefería mil veces morir, que regresar a ese infierno.

De pronto, algo pesado me derriba al suelo, haciendo que la caída me doliera en todo el cuerpo. Empecé a luchar contra aquello que me había derrumbado, pero tenía mucha más fuerza que yo.

–¡QUEDATE QUIETA ANGEL! –me gritó una voz. Vi que quien me había derribado era Daniel.

 _¿Daniel? ¿Él lo sabe también?_

Allí todo encajó… Todo fue planeado, me quieren hacer regresar a ese maldito infierno.

–¡NO VOLVERÉ! ¡NO VOLVERÉ! –le grité a mi hermano mientras lo golpeaba con la máxima fuerza que tenía.

Otra fuerza más grande detuvo mis golpes contra mi hermano, para luego levantarme del suelo. Grité y patalee para soltarme de su agarre, pero al pelear por liberarme y huir, apenas noté lo que pasaba. Pude darme cuenta de mí alrededor, cuando estuve dentro de un auto de policía, en el momento en que iba a huir por la otra puerta, Renesmee entró impidiéndome la salida y Jacob haciendo lo mismo por el lado donde entré.

Vi a mi hermano Daniel en el puesto de conductor encendiendo su auto de policía.

–¡NO QUIERO VOLVER! –expresé furiosa mientras golpeaba la rejilla que separaba la parte delantera de la trasera del auto. Mi hermano no le prestó atención a mis quejas y lo que hizo fue verme de manera severa a través del retrovisor.

–Revísenle toda su ropa. –le ordenó a los dos que estaban conmigo mientras empezaba a conducir. –Si es necesario quitarle la ropa, háganlo.

No podía luchar mucho con los que estaban detrás de mí, ambos tenían mucha más fuerza que yo. Mis gritos y golpes no duraron mucho, Renesmee había conseguido mis pastillas en un bolsillo del pantalón.

–Conseguí las pastillas. –anunció la hibrida.

–Mantenlas fuera de Angel. –ordenó con su voz severa a Renesmee. Luego mi hermano me miró por el retrovisor, su seño estaba fruncido. Se veía furioso. –¡¿Por qué Angel?! ¿Tú crees que papá está feliz por esto?

–¡Tú no sabes nada…!

–¡Claro que sí sé carajo! –me interrumpió mientras le daba un golpe al volante.

–¡USTEDES SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPAN POR MÍ CUANDO SE VUELVE PEOR! –le grité. –¡SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO!

–¡SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES, LO HUBIERA SOLUCIONADO! –gritó más fuerte Daniel. –¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO ADIVINO!

–¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ DESDE LA MUERTE DE MAMÁ! ¡USTEDES SABÍAN QUE ME HACÍAN BULLYING Y PAPÁ ME ESTABA DESCUIDANDO…!

–¡…Y LAMENTAMOS ESO! –hice un bufido por su respuesta. –¡Ya no sabemos cómo cuidarte! ¡Y menos con papá sin estar aquí!

–¡Yo me puedo cuidar sola! ¡Siempre me he cuidado sola…!

–Sé que lo puedes hacer, pero esta vez no. –respondió severo. –Ya no quiero seguir cometiendo la misma estupidez de descuidarte. –volví a soltar un bufido. Él no le prestó atención. –Con la ayuda de Jacob y Renesmee, te vamos ayudar…

–¡NO QUIERO VOLVER AL MALDITO FORKS! –volví a golpear la rejilla.

–Volverás, te guste o no. –respondió mi hermano con el mismo tono. –Quiero que dejes de ser una adicta a las drogas y te mejores de la depresión…

–¡SERÁ MUCHO PEOR IDIOTA! –volví a golpear la rejilla.

–No lo será, tienes seis meses para mejorarte y volver a ser tú misma. –lo miré sorprendida. –Tracy me contó que te suspendieron por seis meses por haberte quedado materias.

 _Esa maldita…_

–¡NO VOLVERÉ A FORKS! –empecé a golpear y hacer fuerza contra la rejilla.

Jacob me alejó de allí y empecé a luchar para que no me tocaran, pero fue imposible. Caí rendida en mi asiento, lloraba de la frustración y de lo que me tocaría recordar al pisar ese maldito pueblo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas! Volví, después de varios meses volví.**

 **Como dije en mi grupo de Facebook, no me he desaparecido ni la he abandonado. He estado ocupada con mis estudios. estaba pasando por muy malos momentos y ahora no tengo Internet (PC si tengo, por suerte). Hace poco fue que la retomé, yo tenía planeado publicar como unos 55 capítulos, pero puede que lo extienda un poco más porque le hice algunos cambios. Así que... ¡Van a tener más de la historia! :D**

 **Con el blog y playlist no los actualizaré como antes, pero si les dejaré canciones recomendadas para que ustedes las busquen y las escuchen. Con los capítulos, los actualizaré cada vez que pueda.**

 **Hablando del capítulo... ahora empieza el drama otra vez, estos serán momentos dificiles para la pobre Angel. No se preocupen chicas, después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios mis queridas lectoras, las he extrañado mucho.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	47. Capítulo 47: Síndrome de Abstinencia

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias a las preferencias en cuanto a favoritos y esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: Síndrome de Abstinencia**

Al abrir mis ojos, no reconocí el techo que estaba sobre mí, hasta que el reflejo de una luz empezaba a molestarme. Giré mi cabeza hacia aquella luz y vi aquella ventana amplia con un árbol a su lado.

 _Estaba en casa…_

 _Estaba en un lugar con muchos malos recuerdos…_

 _Estaba en Forks…_

Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas. Noté que mi ropa había sido cambiada y estaba arropada hasta el cuello. No pude detallar más, porque mis ojos se encontraban muy pesados.

 _Me encontraba en un bosque y era de noche. Tenía frío, miedo y no sabía en donde me encontraba._

 _Seguí divagando por el bosque, hasta que sentí la sensación de ser observada. Vi a mi alrededor y no había nadie. La sensación de miedo crecía más y más, sentía que estaba en peligro y para este momento estaba temblando más por el miedo, que por el frío._

 _De repente escuché una ramita quebrándose, me giré hacia el origen de ese sonido y me encontré con Carlisle. Quería formular alguna palabra, pero mi cerebro no estaba conectado con mi lengua._

– _Mira lo que has hecho. –manifestó molesto. –Destruiste a mi pareja, ya tú no eres mi Angel. Eres una versión maligna de ella, una versión muerta de ella._

–¡Sigo siendo yo Carlisle! _–mis labios articularon aquellas palabras, pero ningún sonido salió de ellas._

– _Debí dejarte morir en aquel accidente. Debí haber tomado tu sangre cuando olí tu delicioso olor. –vi como los ojos de Carlisle se volvían negros y este se acercaba de manera peligrosa a mí. Quería moverme, pero por el miedo no podía._

 _–Te odio por lo que le hiciste ¡tú la mataste y la alejaste de mí! –de pronto sentí un gran bloque empujándome por los aires. Cuando toqué el suelo, sentí como todo mi cuerpo dolía. Dolía tanto que estaba privada del dolor. – ¡Hiciste que la violaran dos veces! –otro golpe me hizo levantar por los aires. – ¡La convenciste que me engañara! –otro golpe más. – ¡Hiciste que mintiera! –otro más._

 _Lo escuché decir otras palabras, pero para este momento los golpes que él me daba y dolor en mi cuerpo nublaban mi cabeza._

Carlisle, perdóname…

Lo siento mucho….

Perdón por hacerte daño….

Pero por favor… no me mates…

 _Sus golpes se habían detenido, me sentía como un saco de piezas rotas. De pronto, escuché su risa. Pero esta no era una risa alegre, era una oscura._

 _–Ya pude descarga mi ira hacia ti, te hice sentir lo que ella sintió. Lo que sentiste en aquel accidente. –su voz me daba mucho miedo. Quería alejarme de él, pero no podía moverme, el dolor me aprisionaba. –No te voy a matar todavía, quiero disfrutar lentamente a mi cantante._

 _Carlisle me levantó del suelo por mi cuello y me estrello contra un árbol. La fuerza con la que me agarraba, no me dejaba respirar bien._

 _–Carlisle… te amo… no hagas esto. –susurré con dificultad._

 _–Yo no te amo. Moriste para mí hace años. –luego de decir esto, sentí un gran mordisco en mi cuello y yo, lo único que podía hacer era gritar para que alguien me salvara._

–…está prendida en fiebre. –escuché una voz en la lejanía.

–Llenen la tina con agua fría. –la voz de otra mujer.

Abrí mis ojos y me conseguí a Renesmee mirándome asustada. Hice el intento de alejarme de ella, no quería que me hiciera daño. No quería morir ahogada.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! –protesté mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre mi frente. –¡No quiero que me mates! ¡No quiero morir!

– ¡Necesitamos bajarte la fiebre Angie! –se quejó la hibrida.

Entre mis peleas e intentos por alejarme de ella, caí de la cama y todo empezó a darme vueltas, haciendo que me diera nauseas.

– ¡Angie! –escuché varias voces.

Sentí una mano cogerme por el brazo para levantarme y volví a luchar. Al ver que perdía, empecé a gritar por auxilio y llorar.

– ¡No por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! –les rogué.

Vi como la hibrida lloraba, mientras alguien me levantaba del suelo y me llevaba a otro lado.

–No te haremos nada Angie. –escuché la voz de Seth.

– ¡Por favor…! ¡No me maten de esa manera! –volví a suplicar.

Cuando vi que entramos a un baño, empecé a luchar por mi vida y gritar. Todo paró cuando sentí el agua helada sobre mi cuerpo, sentí como el aire me faltaba.

–No dejaré ahogarte Angie. –escuché a Seth decir. –Respira Angel.

Mi cuerpo había dejado de responder, no podía moverme y no podía respirar bien. Miré a todos lados buscando algo que me pudiera salvar, pero solo me conseguí las paredes blancas del baño, y los ojos de Renesmee y Seth mirándome preocupados, hasta que vi a Carlisle detrás de ellos.

– ¡RENESMEE! ¡AYUDAME! –le grité a la hibrida. – ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HAZ QUE SE VAYA! ¡ME MATARÁ!

–Seth no te hará daño Angie. –dijo la hibrida tranquilizándome.

– ¡CARLISLE ME MATARÁ! ¡ESTÁ AHÍ! –le señalé hacia donde estaba. Miré al lobo que me sostenía. – ¡NO DEJES ME MATE SETH!

Ambos miraron hacia donde señalaba, para luego mirarme con preocupación.

–No hay nadie Angie. –dijo Renesmee.

Vi como Carlisle se acercaba a mí, pasando a un lado de los dos. Grité y luche para alejarme de las manos de Seth, pero este me mantenía quieta en la tina y tratando de calmarme.

Ya cuando Carlisle estaba dentro de la tina, se colocó al frente de mí. Sus ojos negros como el ónix me miraban con aquel odio y hambre de hace rato.

–No he acabado contigo. –dijo con aquella voz intimidante.

En un parpadeo, sus manos me aprisionaban sobre mi cuello y muy cerca de mi rostro estaba su mirada asesina. La presión que hacía sobre mi cuello era tan fuerte que había cortado mi respiración por completo.

Escuché gritos en la lejanía, mi cuerpo siendo movido para otra parte, hasta que caí en la inconciencia. Durante todo ese rato que estuve despierta, tenía sobre mí aquella mirada animal de Carlisle y sus manos sobre mi cuello.

* * *

Volví a despertar viendo aquel mismo techo y la misma ventana amplia con un árbol a su lado. Esta vez no temblaba, pero sí que me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiera arrollado un camión y me hubiera aplastado varias veces.

–…empezó a tener alucinaciones. Según Nessie, dijo que Angie pensaba que Nessie y Seth la asesinarían con ahogarla en la tina, luego empezó a decir que Carlisle estaba con ellos y él la quería matar… –por unos momentos me costaba reconocer esa voz. Me di cuenta que era Jacob. –Si Alice, así como oyes. Angie le tiene miedo de Carlisle… Su abstinencia la está poniendo muy delicada de salud, estamos a punto de hospitalizarla.

 _No quiero hospitales…_

 _No quiero ser internada y obligada a comer…_

 _Solo quiero una maldita pastilla…_

–No… no…–dije débilmente.

–Hablamos luego Alice. –habló Jacob muy rápido. Vi como Jacob se aparecía en mi visión y aparentemente él notó mi desesperación. –Tranquila Angie, respira conmigo. Inhala y exhala. –haciendo el ejercicio de respiración. No le presté atención.

–No quiero hospitales Jake. –le rogué al lobo.

–Estás delicada de salud Angie. Apenas comes y bebes algo de agua, tienes fiebres altas y nos diste un buen susto…

–Sé cómo quitarme esto… solo tienes que…

– ¿Darte una de tus pastillas? –me completó la frase mientras me miraba molesto. – ¿Prefieres matarte con esas cosas que vivir? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarme. – ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Dejaras que él muera? –apenas escuché ese nombre, sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda y empecé a llorar. –Tranquilízate Angie… no quiero que entres en shock otra vez…

Mi miedo no duró mucho, porque nuevamente entré a la inconsciencia.

 _Me encontraba sentada en la orilla de una hermosa playa disfrutando el hermoso sonido de las olas y el olor del mar. Ambas cosas me relajaban y me hacían sentir en casa, en California._

 _Decidí introducirme en ese mar azul y nadar un poco. Extrañaba sentir el agua salada en mi piel, su olor y su sonido cuando chocaba contra las piedras o llegaba a la orilla._

 _Decidí finalmente flotar sobre el agua y ver el hermoso cielo azul._

 _Todo estaba bien, hasta que por mi cabeza empezó aparecer unos flashbacks de_ _Carlisle mirándome de distintas maneras, pero la que más resaltaba era su mirada_ _molesta hacia mí._

No te conozco…

Ya no te amo…

Te odio…

Aléjate de mí…

 _Cerré mis ojos y agité levemente mi cabeza para alejar esos flashbacks y su voz._ _Cuando los volví abrir, ya no había un cielo azul sino un cielo nublado, como si estuviera_ _a punto de llover; también el mar poco a poco empezaba dejar de estar calmado y este_ _se volvía agitado._

 _Nadé hasta la orilla, pero la corriente me empujaba más hacia lo profundo._ _Como pude luche para regresar, chapoteé lo más fuerte que podía, hice brazadas con la_ _máxima fuerza que tenía, pero por más que intentara… el mar me llevaba hasta el_ _profundo océano._

Dios ayúdame…

No sé nadar…

No quiero morir así…

 _Las olas y corrientes marinas me arrastraban más y más, ya empezaba a entrar_ _en desesperación al ver que no podía regresar, que ya estaba muy lejos de la orilla. Ya_ _mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para seguir nadando y luchando por mi vida, poco a poco el_ _mar me tragaba hacia sus profundidades._

 _El agua poco a poco fue introduciéndose a mi boca y nariz, era una sensación_ _incomoda. Ardía mucho y me cortaba la respiración; quería seguir luchando, pero mi_ _cuerpo no daba para más. Iba a morir de una manera horrible y con uno de mis_ _mayores temores, morir ahogada._

 _Con mucho miedo y dolor, dejé que el agua se introdujera en mi organismo y me_ _hundiera más como un pesado plomo. A cambio del dolor que sentía, me dio una de las_ _vistas más hermosas antes de morir, ver desde las profundidades la superficie; su color_ _azul, burbujas y algunos rayos de luz hacían ver todo mágico._

 _¿Cómo una forma de morir tan horrible, puede terminar siendo hermoso?_

 _Sentía como mis sentidos se apagaban poco a poco, mi cuerpo empezaba a_ _dejar de funcionar…_

 _Angie…_

 _¡Se está ahogando…!_

 _¡Traigan un maldito balde…!_

Abrí mis ojos teniendo mi rostro dentro de un balde plástico y el horrible olor del vomito. Su asqueroso olor me hizo reaccionar un poco y me di cuenta que me costaba respirar, algo tapaba mi respiración.

Sentí como alguien me daba palmadas en mi espalda, ayudándome a respirar nuevamente. Luego de un rato, ya las arcadas habían pasado y mi respiración volvió a ser normal, pero todavía tenía esa incomoda sensación de ardor en mis vías respiratorias y por una extraña razón me sentía mejor.

–¿Estás bien Angie? –escuché la voz de un hombre. Me giré y vi que era Jacob.

–Agua…–pedí débilmente. Jacob me pasó un vaso con agua y me la bebí de tirón. Pude observar que todavía mi mano temblaba.

–Ven Angie, tenemos que cambiar la ropa de la cama y limpiarte. –Jacob se acercó y me cargó estilo novia.

–Yo me encargo de ella Jacob. –escuché la voz de una mujer. Giré un poco mi vista hacia el origen de la voz. Era Leah. –Ve a limpiar el desastre.

Jacob me pasó a los brazos de Leah y la mujer lobo me llevó al baño que estaba cerca de mi habitación. Leah, con gran esfuerzo, me desvistió y me introdujo en la tina vacía, luego abrió las llaves de agua caliente y fría, esperó a que se llenará la tina y el agua estuviera tibia antes de empezar a bañarme.

–Agua… Leah…–pedí débilmente.

–No puedo soltarte, estás muy débil. –respondió. Luego miró hacia la puerta. –Pasa Seth.

Miré como se abría la puerta del baño y Seth entraba con los ojos cerrados. Se veía gracioso, pero estaba siendo caballero en no mirarme desnuda.

Cogí el vaso de agua y me lo bebí de un solo trago. Sentía que me hacía falta beber agua.

–Más… –pedí. Leah le devolvió el vaso a Seth y este último salió de la habitación. Miré a Leah como seguía bañándome, me hacía sentir como si fuera un bebé.

 _¿Cuántos días habrá pasado?_

–Leah… ¿Cuántos días han pasado? –pregunté casi en susurros.

–Ha pasado un poco más de una semana. Robert viene dentro de tres días y Daniel viene para la semana de Año Nuevo. –me respondió. Al ver la duda en mi rostro, habló nuevamente. –Y por si te lo preguntas, hoy es 15 de Diciembre del 2010, es miércoles. –asentí.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –volví a preguntar. Cuando Leah iba a responder, Seth abrió la puerta.

–Nos has dado un susto todos estos días. –dijo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Miré a Leah con preguntas. Ella cogió el vaso de agua y me lo entregó, de igual forma, me lo bebí de un solo trago pero esta vez de una manera más calmada. La mujer lobole entregó el vaso a Seth y él volvió hablar. –Has tenido fiebres altas, alucinaciones y todo lo que te dábamos, lo devolvías. Estábamos a punto de hospitalizarte. –expresó preocupado.

–…también me dolía el cuerpo… y todavía. –expresé cuando moví una de mis piernas. El dolor era insoportable.

–No sabía que la abstinencia a las drogas fuera así tan horrible. –opinó Seth todavía con sus ojos cerrados.

–Seth, necesito terminar de bañar a Angie. Si ella se siente mejor, puedes hablar con ella. –manifestó Leah.

–Oh… disculpa hermana. Ya me voy. –vi como Seth se sonrojaba y cerraba la puerta.

Me sentía mal por hacerle pasar un mal rato a los lobos y a Renesmee. Todo por mi maldita depresión y adicciones. Sabía que ellos hacían algo bien para mí, pero siento que soy una molestia.

–Perdónenme... –le susurré a Leah. La loba me miró confundida mientras me vestía.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?

–Soy una molestia. –le expresé. Terminó de vestirme y me miró con atención.

–No eres una molestia Angie, nunca lo has sido. –me dijo con seriedad.

–Siento que ha sido así…

–Pues te equivocas. –interrumpiéndome. Luego de decir esto, me volvió a cargar estilo novia y me llevó hacia otro lado.

Al llegar a mi habitación, ella me depositó en mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Tienes más sed? –asentí. –Ya te traigo agua.

Salió de la habitación y esperé unos minutos a que ella regresara. Volvió con un vaso lleno de agua y me lo entrego, nuevamente me volví a tomar el agua pero más despacio. Vi como Leah, se sentaba en una silla que había frente a mi cama, yo la miré confundida.

–Desde que llegaste hemos estado vigilándote, no llegaste aquí muy bien que digamos. –explicó.

–Sí, lo sé. –una vez que terminé mi vaso de agua, lo dejé en la mesa de noche.

–¿Quieres algo? –negué con la cabeza. –¿No te apetece comida?

–Solo quiero dormir, todavía me duele el cuerpo. –respondí y la loba asintió. –Aunque si voy a querer que me digan que ha pasado, pero luego que se me quite todo esto. –Leah volvió asentir.

No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, pero sí que las pesadillas continuaban ahí. Especialmente la mirada y voz de odio de Carlisle contra mí.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Volví otra vez!**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo? El Sindrome de Abstinencia no ha sido fácil para Angie, pero ella pronto se recuperara.**

 **Les informo que estoy publicando desde mi teléfono, pero no es fácil. La página y la aplicación me enredan la vida D:**

 **Para el próximo fin de semana publicare otro capítulo nuevo si se puede. Ya estoy libre de todo, pero sin Internet desde mi computadora :'(**

 **Dejen sus reviews y agreguen a favoritos/sigan esta historia chiquitas!**

 **Nos vemos!**


	48. Capítulo 48: Almas Separadas

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias a las preferencias en cuanto a favoritos y esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48: Almas Separadas**

 _Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un cielo nublado, la copa de unos árboles muy altos y copos de nieve cayendo sobre mí. Noté que estaba en el suelo, estaba en un bosque lleno de nieve, pero lo extraño era que yo no tenía frío._

 _Me levanté del suelo y caminé por el nevado bosque. De tanto caminar por el infinito bosque, vi a una figura negra a lo lejos; al detallarlo bien, era una figura con una túnica negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de sus labios… o lo que parecía ser sus labios, no podía detallarlo bien porque la túnica no me dejaba ver claramente parte de su rostro._

 _Esa misma figura negra levantó su mano y vi como salía de una de sus mangas una mano blanquecina como la nieve. Con su dedo índice me hizo señales de que me acercara a él, antes de que pudiera responder algo y a la velocidad de un parpadeo, ya tenía la figura delante de mí haciendo que yo jadeara de la sorpresa._

 _–Tienes que escoger. –dijo la figura con una voz distorsionada._

 _–¿Escoger qué? –pregunté confundida._

 _–Tienes que escoger antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –volvió hablar la figura._

 _–Si me dices que es, puedo escoger. –respondí._

 _–No hay tiempo._

 _Luego de que esta figura respondiera, una fuerte brisa helada me empujó hacia atrás y en vez de caer sobre sólido, sentí como el agua arropaba todo mi cuerpo. Como pude subí a la superficie, pero me encontré con una dura pared que no me dejaba salir. El agua se había solidificado._

 _Como pude luché para romper aquella barrera, pero el agua era tan helada que hacía que me doliera los músculos y me entumecía el cuerpo entero; además de lo anterior, el esfuerzo que hacía y la temperatura del agua, hacía que mi oxigeno se me escapara de manera vertiginosa. Extrañamente, cada golpe mío hacía la pared de hielo, aparecían imágenes en mi cabeza._

Yo sentada en las piernas de Carlisle mientras ambos sonreíamos por algo…

Carlisle mirándome molesto…

Carlisle sobre mí mirándome como si fuera su sol…

Carlisle mirándome con tristeza…

 _El agua empezaba a introducirse por mi nariz, haciendo que empezara a faltarme aire rápido…_

 _–Despierta… esto no es real…–empecé a decirme a mí misma. –Despierta…_

 _Seguía luchando por salir de esa agua helada, mientras me repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez._

 _–¡DESPIERTA YA ANGEL SWAN!_

Sentí como la mitad de mi cuerpo se levantaba de la cama mientras todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

–¡Mierda! –escuché una voz familiar a mi lado.

Luché para despegar mis parpados y olvidar aquellos horrorosos momentos del sueño. Una vez los abrí, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama mi hermano Robert mirándome asustado y noté que mi respiración estaba errática.

–¿Qué carajos…? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Estás bien…?–mi hermano empezó a bombardearme de preguntas mientras yo normalizaba mi respiración. Con una de mis manos le hice señas para que se quedara tranquilo.

–Agua. –le pedí. –Por favor. –mi hermano asintió y salió de mi habitación.

Mientras esperaba, toqué mi frente y la note sudorosa. Quité los rastros de sudor de mi frente, y al momento de bajar la mano con la que limpié mi sudor, coloqué la mano suspendida en el aire y delante de mis ojos. Mi mano ya no temblaba como hace unos días, pero sí que todavía mi cuerpo estaba algo resentido por los dolores.

Mi hermano entró a la habitación y me entregó el agua, Robert se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras yo me bebía con calma el vaso de agua.

–Hermanita… Quisiera saber qué pasó. ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? –preguntó preocupado. Le iba a contestar cortante como siempre porque el menos que se preocupa por mí es él, pero al ver su mirada preocupada… decidí tragarme eso.

–No es un tema fácil de contar Robert…

–Haz el intento Angie. –insistió. –Fui el último en enterarme lo que te había sucedido.

–Carlisle…–cada vez que ese nombre hacía acto de presencia, sentía un escalofrío en mi espalda. Le tenía miedo. –terminó conmigo sin decirme nada y eso me… afectó mucho. –le expliqué.

–Sabes que hay muchos peces en el mar…

–Que Marie terminé contigo sin decirte nada, a ver cómo te pones. –le respondí cortante, interrumpiendo las típicas frases de que soy joven y esas cosas. Robert levantó las manos en rendición y dejó que continuara.

–Luego, la muerte de papá. Era yo quien lo cuidaba y… siento que lo dejé solo cuando no estuve aquí por la universidad. –bajé la mirada y mentalmente espanté aquellos momentos.

–No es tu culpa hermana. –escuché que decía mi hermano. –Papá quería que estudiaras y te graduaras.

–Lo sé, pero aun así…

–¿Carlisle te lastimó mucho? –preguntó mi hermano y lo que hice fue mirar a otro lado. Escuché un suspiro de él. –Yo, al igual que Daniel, nos arrepentimos el haberte descuidado en tu adolescencia. Todos nosotros estábamos ocupados y olvidando lo de mamá, pero jamás notamos que papá te estaba descuidando. Eso ha hecho que seas reservada con nosotros ¿no? –volví a mirar a mi hermano algo sorprendida. Otra razón por la cual nos llevábamos mal era porque nos parecíamos mucho en ciertas cosas. –Quisiera que te abrieras más con nosotros. Tenemos que mantenernos unidos. –cogió una de mis manos. –No puedes aislarte como siempre y no quiero que sigas aislada. –dijo mientras apretaba mi mano.

–Es difícil…–negué con la cabeza levemente.

–Haz el intento de abrirte hermanita. Por favor. –insistió. –Ya me está cansando el hecho de que soy siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas.

Pude notar entre palabras y acciones que algo había cambiado en él. Ya no era el mismo mandón y prepotente hermano mayor; ya este era un paternal Robert.

–Lo intentaré. –asentí. Mi hermano me sonrió antes de hablar.

–¿Tienes hambre? –sentí como mi estómago se quejaba un poco, todavía lo tenía resentido de tanto vomitar.

–Algo… solo quiero algo liviano. –le pedí y mi hermano asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

Vi hacia la ventana y observé que estaba nevando. Me quedé viendo como los copos de nieve caían sobre el marco de mi ventana y en el árbol que tenía cerca.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara mi hermano, me puse a pensar sobre mi vida. En el qué haría ahora que ya estoy sobria, cuanto duraré el estar así, ¿Seguiré estudiando? ¿Podré superar a Carlisle…? Tenía que pensar.

* * *

Era Navidad y Aro decidió hacer una fiesta por ello como tradición. Se había buscado un gran árbol de pino, se compró muchos regalos y se decoró todo el lugar de acuerdo a la festividad.

Les había llegado la invitación a muchos vampiros del mundo para esta fecha y Año Nuevo. Sorprendentemente vinieron muchos hoy, pero se les notaba la desconfianza en sus miradas. Después de lo sucedido con Renesmee, la confianza hacia los Vulturi se vio afectada.

Sabía que tanto mi visita a este lugar, como la de otros vampiros nómadas y aquelarres que se han quedado aquí durante mi estadía, no era para reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, era para recuperar la confianza de los vampiros. Lo mismo con ambas fiestas que organizaron los vampiros para este mes.

–Deberías unirte a la fiesta viejo amigo. –comentó Aro mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Estoy disfrutando, no te preocupes. –le sonreí de manera educada. Él me miró con reticencia.

–He notado que estás distinto desde hace ocho meses. –volvió a comentar. –Te muestras huraño a veces, te aíslas de nosotros y Demetri sigue insistiendo que percibe en ti un olor que apenas puede percibir, como el olor del mar o dulzón. ¿Sucede algo?

–Nada Aro, es solo que extraño mi hogar. Quisiera volver. –le respondí con naturalidad. –Y con respecto a Demetri, creo que todo está en su cabeza, percibe olores de muchos en este lugar.

–Quisiera ver –ofreció su mano. –, si no te importa obviamente. –ordenó con su manera peculiar pasivo-agresivo. Sin mostrar nerviosismo o miedo, le di mi mano.

Mientras veía mi mente, el no dejaba de mirar mis ojos, sabía que buscaba si le estaba haciendo algún truco.

–Creo que tienes razón amigo mío, Demetri tiene que controlar su percepción de olores. –yo asentí. –Espero que tengas razón que estas disfrutando la velada…

–Y la disfrutaremos hasta que termine, al igual que los días siguientes que nos quedaremos aquí. –apareció una alegre Alice a mi lado.

–¡Alice! –comentó Aro alegre al verla. –Espero que tus predicciones sean asertivas.

–Nunca fallan. A menos que se quiera cambiar el curso de las cosas. –comentó la psíquica. Los tres vimos como llegaban nuevos invitados.

–Como podrán ver, necesito irme a recibir a los recién llegados. –nos dijo a ambos. Antes de hablar miró a Alice. –Te dejo a cargo que le digas a Carlisle cuando pueden regresar. –luego hizo una pequeña inclinación. –Me disculpan. –dijo antes de irse.

–Antes de decirte, mejor saquemos a los vegetarianos de aquí. Aro también me dejó a cargo de eso. –informó.

Ambos hablamos con varios vampiros para salir del salón ya que iba ser la hora de la "cena de navidad" para los vampiros de ojos rojos. Al salir de la guarida, todos nos esparcimos para comer nuestra propia cena, mi familia y yo permanecimos juntos y nos fuimos muy lejos del resto, ya que Alice quería hacer una reunión familiar.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los Vulturi y del resto de los vampiros, Edward y Alice comprobaron antes de empezar.

–Aro me dijo a través de visiones que nos vamos aproximadamente el dieciocho de Enero del año que viene. –informó. Todos suspiraron aliviados, menos yo. Yo todavía me encontraba ansioso.

–¿Qué hay de Forks? –no era Forks lo que me interesaba, sino Angie, pero era un código que teníamos para no nombrar a Angie en ese lugar.

–Se está recuperando. –sonrió. –Hay sol en ella, está sobria. –suspiré aliviado ante la noticia.

Supe que Angie se había vuelto adicta a las drogas por una conversación entre Alice y Jake…

 _Estaba caminando hacia los aposentos que teníamos mi familia y yo, cuando me llamó la atención la voz alarmada de Alice._

 _–…¡no lobo idiota…! ¡¿Qué… pero…?! Escucha Jacob Black, el síndrome de abstinencia varía entre las personas y ella al tomar tantas drogas opioides es normal que duerma tanto, pero lo normal es la fiebre y que rechace todo lo que le den. Sigan dándole agua…_

 _¿Jacob Black…?_

 _¿Síndrome de abstinencia…?_

 _Me acerqué más hacia la voz de Alice hasta que mis pasos se detuvieron cuando escuché…_

–¡No entiendes que Angie rechaza todo! ¡Hay que hospitalizarla!

 _Mi cuerpo y cabeza no reaccionaban… Lo único que pude captar en encajar fue el hecho de síndrome de abstinencia, drogas, hospitalización y Angie. Mi pareja estaba drogándose y… no me lo dijeron._

Ese día estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Alice e irme a Forks, pero mi familia me tranquilizó. Alice me había explicado que le había costado mucho visualizar a Angie, supo a través de su compañera de cuarto lo que le sucedía, había entrado a las drogas y descuidado su educación. A partir de lo que vio, hizo un plan y la manada de Jacob más Renesmee, estaban cuidándola en su proceso de limpieza.

Esto me calmó un poco, pero no me tranquilizaba del todo. El hecho de que mi pareja hubiera tocado fondo me dolía más aún, me hacía sentir más culpable de no poder estar con ella, de meterla en todo esto.

–No te sientas culpable Carlisle. –me tranquilizó Edward. –Todos quisiéramos regresar y estar ahí, pero tenemos que cumplir nuestro deber sin causar daños. –me hizo entrar en razón.

–La extraño. –les hice saber a todos.

–Nosotros también. Ella es parte de la familia. –dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba por la cintura de manera consoladora.

–Y es la que te ha hecho juvenil últimamente. –acotó Rosalie. Esto me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

–Sí, ya no eres el paternal Carlisle. Ya pareces una versión más de nosotros. –comentó Jasper bromeando.

Todos nos reímos por los comentarios que hacían mi familia por mi personalidad juvenil y un intento de lucir como un verdadero veinteañero. Cuando fue momento de irnos, pedí que se adelantaran un poco y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Quería estar a solas por unos momentos antes de regresar a la cruz que cargo, al sacrificio que estoy haciendo por Angie. Necesitaba pensar en Angie, el mantener esa esperanza de que volveré a verla y tratar de curarle aquellas heridas que se había hecho.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en un amplio campo, el típico que se encontraba por estos lugares de Italia. Me acosté en la grama y miré el cielo que se encontraba despejado, mostrando a su máximo esplendor las estrellas.

La ocasión me hacía acordar de las tantas veces que llevaba a Angie a ver las estrellas. Aquellos momentos donde fue mía en más de una ocasión… sus besos, gemidos y caricias.

Extrañaba su risa, la forma en que me miraba, el hablar con ella casi todo el día hasta que se durmiera en mis brazos. Extrañarla enormemente envolverla con mis brazos. Extrañaba todo de ella y la quiero conmigo, para siempre.

–Dios, sé que tal vez no merezco pedirte esto, pero… –empecé a decir en voz alta. –Por favor… no me quites a Angel. No me la quites. Quiero que esté conmigo. Quiero… Pondría mi vida en riesgo solo por verla a ella viva, verla feliz.

Suspiré y desee con gran fuerza que mis plegarias fueran escuchadas. Al mismo tiempo pensé en Angie y la última vez que la vi.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo_ Amore _?_


	49. Capítulo 49: Cuidado con lo que Deseas

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias a las preferencias en cuanto a favoritos y esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Bery . Castel: Pronto lo estarán, te lo prometo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49: Cuidado con lo que Deseas**

Estaba mirando como la nieve caía mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de mi cuarto. Se veía tan delicada su caída que no me provocaba sacar mi mano y dejar que ellas siguieran su curso hasta el suelo. Sí, es mejor que todo fluya a ver dónde termina todo. Esa fue mi decisión.

Estaba sobria completamente, me había recuperado del todo, pero mi corazón y mi cabeza seguían allí sin recuperarse. El solo pensar en _él_ , me daba escalofríos y todo por las pesadillas que me dejó el Síndrome de Abstinencia; también el hecho de que papá no estaba aquí, todavía me sentía culpable.

 _¿Qué hubiera dicho papá ante todo esto?_

 _…Apenas me bajé de la puta avioneta en Port Angeles, los primeros a los que vi era a mi tío Charlie, Seth y Leah. Los Clearwater tenían rostros preocupados apenas me vieron, pero el tío Charlie se le veía un semblante serio._

 _–Hola Angel. –saludó mi tío, yo lo que hice fue asentir en forma de saludo. El cuerpo me picaba horriblemente como para acercarme a él y darle un abrazo, así que permanecí con mis manos guardadas en los bolsillos de mi anorak para que no se notara mi necesidad. Charlie pareció notarlo. – ¿En qué te metiste Angel Rose Swan? –preguntó molesto._

 _–Charlie, es mejor que vayamos a casa. Angie no se siente bien…–empezó a decir Jacob y yo lo interrumpí._

 _–Sí, necesito un maldito cigarro por lo menos._

 _Todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de Jacob y Renesmee. Luego vi que Charlie me miró con su cara de padre furioso._

 _– ¡Lenguaje Angel…!_

 _– ¡Solo quiero un maldito cigarro! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! –me quejé. Por acto reflejo, había sacado una de mis manos del bolsillo de mi anorak y se notó que estaba temblando. Esta vez si los sorprendí a todos, vieron que ya empezaba a empeorar. Volví a esconder mi mano en el bolsillo._

 _–Vamos a casa Charlie. –insistió Jacob._

 _Todos empezamos a caminar hasta nuestro medio de transporte, hasta que sentí un delicado toque en mi hombro, haciéndome saltar y girar hacia la persona quién lo había hecho. Era Renesmee._

 _Así estaría de mal con esta mierda que un simple toque ya me alteraba…_

 _–Aquí tienes tu cigarrillo. –dijo la hibrida entregándome aquello que tanto pedía. Antes de que pudiera agarrar aquello, Renesmee lo alejó un poco de mí. –Te lo voy administrar, queremos que estés limpia de todo. –rodeé los ojos y bufé. –Es por tu bien Angie, tu sabes muy bien…_

 _–Que no desean mal de mí. Lo sé. –interrumpiéndole y cogiendo el cigarrillo. Le hice señas para que me entregara el encendedor y lo hizo._

 _Todos llegamos al auto de policía de Charlie. Por supuesto que iba a ir atrás, así que requerí una de las ventanas para poder fumar mi cigarrillo con tranquilidad y sin molestar al tío Charlie._

 _– ¡¿Pero qué…?!–dijo sorprendido y furioso a la vez el tío Charlie al ver como fumaba. – ¡No vas a fumar en mi auto! –ordenó._

 _–Por eso pedí la ventana. –dije después de tomar una aspirada._

 _– ¡No me interesa señorita!_

 _–Entonces tardaremos en llegar a casa. –dije sin tono en mi voz. –De verdad necesito fumar._

 _Por unos momentos, el tío Charlie me miró molesto. Veía como temblaba, pero no de frío, sino de mi abstinencia y supuse que él sabía cómo hacía estragos esto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de hablar._

 _– ¿Qué pensará Ben de todo esto que te hiciste?_

Si. ¿Qué pensará papá de todo esto?

Tal vez lo esté decepcionando, o ya lo hice desde que iba las fiestas… No lo sé…

 _TOC-TOC_

Me giré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y mi hermano Daniel entró a mi habitación.

–Estás hermosa hermana. –dijo mientras miraba como estaba vestida. – ¿Lista para irnos?

–Sí, déjame revisarme antes de irnos a la reserva. –le avisé a mi hermano mientras me acercaba al espejo.

–Te esperamos abajo. –asentí. Y con esto, se fue de mi habitación.

Por última vez vi mi maquillaje y me eché algo de perfume que Marie me había regalado en Navidad. Me aseguré que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de salir al mirarme en el espejo de mi peinadora.

Delante de mí estaba una chica con su cabello natural castaño oscuro, tan largo que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y la textura de su cabello era indescifrable, tenía un término medio entre ondulado y rizado. Ella llevaba un maquillaje sencillo, pero que lograba ocultar sus grandes ojeras debido a su sueño irregular. Tenía un suéter gris de lana que le quedaba ajustado al cuerpo, pantalón de mezclilla negro y botas de invierno negras; todo era nuevo, desde la ropa interior hasta la ropa que veía en el espejo, todo por su delgada figura, la excepción era con las botas de invierno que todavía le quedaban.

Me acerqué un poco más al espejo y empecé hablarle a la chica que tenía delante de mí.

–Vas a divertirte como puedas, la vas a pasar bien. No. Lo. Arruines. –dije mientras golpeaba con mi dedo índice de manera delicada el espejo.

Los golpes que le di hizo que se escuchara un leve golpe de algo que se cayó detrás del espejo. Vi como pude lo que se había caído pero no pude ver nada y no había tiempo de ponerme a revisar.

Bajé las escaleras y ya todos estaban allí esperándome. Robert con su prometida Marie, Daniel con su mujer Sarah y los niños, Max y Aaron.

Nos repartimos de la siguiente manera: en mi auto estarían Daniel, Sarah y los niños; mientras que en el auto de Robert estaríamos el dueño del auto, Marie y yo. Pude irme con Daniel, pero Sarah al enterarse de mí… "situación", no quería que estuviera mucho con los niños y la entendía.

La razón de nuestra ida a la reserva es para celebrar el Año Nuevo en ese lugar. La familia Clearwater nos invitó a pasar la festividad en su casa y obviamente, allí iban a estar toda la manada de Sam con sus respectivas parejas y familiares. Los únicos que no iban a estar allí eran Jacob y Renesmee, como siempre los Cullen desapareciendo sin dar explicaciones… mejor dicho, no me querían decir el porqué de esto…

 _…faltaba pocos días para Año Nuevo, estaba en la reserva, específicamente en la casa de los Clearwater pasando un buen rato con Leah y Seth, mis nuevos amigos. Habíamos hecho y comprado mucha comida, la mayoría para los hermanos Clearwater por su condición, de mi parte solo comía poco y liviano, mi estómago todavía estaba delicado con la comida_

 _–¿Dónde está Renesmee? –le pregunté a Leah y Seth mientras comía las galletas de Navidad que había hecho su madre._

 _–Se fue de viaje con Jacob a…–respondió Seth, pero fue interrumpido por un codazo de Leah seguido de su mirada asesina._

 _–Se fueron de viaje. –respondió Leah._

 _– ¿A dónde? –le pregunté a ambos. Seth me miraba como si estuviera a punto de explotar con algo de su boca, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Bufé y negué con la cabeza por la desconfianza que ambos tenían hacia mí._

 _–Tenemos órdenes de Jacob en no decirte. –respondió Leah._

 _–No de Jacob, Leah. De_ ellos _¿verdad? –refiriéndome a la familia de vampiros. Ambos me miraron en silencio._

 _Mi alegría y hambre habían desaparecido en ese instante…_

Si, los odio a _ellos_ por haber desaparecido otra vez. También los había alejado de mí, así que… trato de no sentirme tan culpable por aquello, pero… solo pensar en _él_ … me da miedo de _él_ y el resto de su familia… El Síndrome de Abstinencia jugó con mi cabeza tanto que ya no sé qué le tengo miedo, a quién confiar… No sé si necesitaría un psicólogo nuevamente para esto.

Estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la reserva. Apenas llegamos a la casa de los Clearwater, nos recibieron con un cálido abrazo literal, todavía no me acostumbraba a la temperatura de los lobos.

Todos hablaban, reían y bailaban la música de la radio, pero yo no me sentía en ánimos de estar así. Me había prometido ser feliz hoy, pero no me nacía, solo daba sonrisas falsas cuando decían algo alegre o gracioso. Decidí hacer algo distinto y salir de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, necesitaba fumar.

Salí hasta el pórtico, me senté en las escaleras de la entrada y encendí un cigarrillo. Quería caminar un rato, pero ya iba ser Año Nuevo y no quería preocupar a nadie.

Miré hacia el cielo y como siempre, estaba nublado. Extrañaba de California poder ver las estrellas, pero aquí no podía hacer eso, al igual que bañarme en la playa (obviamente en verano).

Pensando sobre mi vida desde que me mudé aquí, siempre había algo que me hacía regresar a Forks, así no quisiera con todas mis fuerzas volver. Lo mismo pasa con este mundo mágico que hay en este pequeño pueblo, por más que me aleje, siempre hay algo que me hace regresar a este mundo tan extraño.

 _¿Estoy predestinada a estar aquí?_

No lo creo. Soy una simple humana que sabe de este mundo y morirá algún día con ese secreto.

Pero aun así, pensar en este mundo mágico dolía, me hacía pensar en aquella familia de vampiros que ahora les tenía pavor por la influencia del Síndrome de Abstinencia. También que sus secreteos hacia mí duelen, que no tengan la suficiente confianza para decírmelo duele, incluyendo la de mi propia pa…

Justo en ese momento en que iba a decir aquella palabra, aparecieron recuerdos que tengo de _él_. Tuve que respirar hondo y desaparecer aquellos recuerdos pensando en otras cosas, pero era difícil.

 _Quiero olvidar todo eso… Quiero olvidarlo…_

–Creo que deberías dejar eso también. –la voz me hizo por fin despejar aquello y al mismo tiempo me asustó. Al girarme vi que era Leah. –No pretendía asustarte.

–Estaba pensando y también que quería estar sola por unos momentos. –le informé. Vi que tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano. – ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

–No debería darte…

–Lo necesito, por favor. –le pedí.

–Lo siento, estas limpiándote todavía. –me negó. Yo asentí en comprensión. Se me había olvidado aquel detalle. – ¿Tan mal estás?

–Si es por las drogas, un poco. –le informé.

–No, eso no. De aquí. –se dio golpecitos en la sien. Su observación me tomó por sorpresa, pero no dejé que lo notara. Miré a otro lado sin responderle. –No deberías cerrarte con los que están cerca de ti, especialmente con tu familia.

–He estado por años sin que mi familia se preocupe por mí, difícilmente puedo cambiar eso. –le dije antes de encender otro cigarrillo.

–Desde que llegaste tus hermanos y Charlie andan siempre preocupados por ti. –indicó. –Tú no lo notas, pero yo sí. Toda la manada, tanto la de Sam como la de Jacob, lo han visto. –resaltó. –Pero tú te encierras en tu burbuja o alejas a las personas…

–¡Me acostumbre a estar sola Leah! –respondí más alto que la loba, haciendo que ella hiciera silencio. –Es muy difícil para mí el hecho de que las personas me cuiden o deseen ayudarme. Es muy difícil cambiar de la noche a la mañana eso de mí. –le expliqué.

–Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti…

–Lo sé.

–Incluyendo los Cullen que están resolviendo ese problema que tienen para que puedas vivir en paz con Car…

–No digas ese nombre por favor. –le rogué a Leah. Ella Se sorprendió.

–Pero si es tu pare…

–¡Leah! –le grité para que se callara.

Vi como mi mano temblaba y empecé a respirar hondo para detener el ataque de ansiedad que empezaba aparecer. La loba cogió mis manos y durante el proceso, me quitó el cigarrillo.

–Calma Angie, sigue así. –decía de manera tranquila mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Pasado unos minutos, me había tranquilizado. El mirar y escuchar a Leah había hecho que se olvidara aquel miedo hacía _él._

–Por favor, no lo nombres más. –le pedí. En su mirada podía notar su confusión y sus preguntas. –Tengo muchas pesadillas sobre _él_ … _él_ me dejó sola…

–Le tienes miedo. –dijo sorprendida. Yo asentí. –Las drogas de verdad te hicieron daño. –volví asentir. Ya para este momento los ojos me picaban y estaba a punto de quebrarme. Bajé mi mirada para que ella no me viera llorar. –Él no te hará nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

–No lo sé…–mi voz salió rota. Había empezado a llorar.

–Ven. –sentí como ella me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Escuché como ella suspiró antes de hablar. –Sé que esto sonará muy loco viniendo de mí, pero el doctor fue bastante estúpido en no convertirte hace unos meses atrás. –levanté mi mirada confundida. –Las historias y leyendas que me han contado, pintan a los vampiros como unos seres monstruosos que consumen sangre humana, pero _él_ … –bufó antes de continuar. –es tan inofensivo, tan buena persona y con una gran resistencia a la sangre, y debe de tenerla por algo es doctor. Al punto que quiero llegar es… _él_ no te hará daño…

–Ya lo hizo Leah…–le interrumpí.

–No lo ha hecho –esta vez ella me interrumpió a mí. –, _él_ te está protegiendo de eso que está haciendo en… ese lugar. –noté aquel descuido que estaba a punto de hacer. –Creo que el doctor se suicidaría primero antes de hacerte alguna clase de daño, _él_ te quiere mucho. –negué con la cabeza. –Carlisle te ama, Angie…

–No…–volví a llorar.

–Si lo hace, Angie. –insistió. –No le tengas miedo. –volví a negar con la cabeza. – _Él_ siempre llama para saber cómo estás, lo hace a través de Alice porque _él_ no puede hacerlo…

–Leah quiero olvidarlo ¿sí? –mi comentario tomó por sorpresa a la loba. –Quiero olvidar que ellos existen, que _él_ existe. Solo quiero estar tranquila y lo más feliz posible hoy. Quiero olvidar el tema y todo lo que está pasando. –pedí. La loba solo asintió.

Pasado unos minutos me calmé, Leah como podía intentó alegrarme y olvidar aquel tema, luego se fue incluyendo Seth, Daniel, y varios de la manada de Sam que eran nuevos.

Cuando ya fue a punto de ser Año Nuevo, todos nos reunimos dentro de la casa y mientras esperamos la llegada del año 2011, empezamos a pedir deseos en silencio.

 _Quiero olvidarlo todo… Quiero un cambio nuevo en mi vida…_

 _Que todo fluya a su curso, pero a la vez olvidarlo todo…_

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Otro capítulo de Light In The Darkness ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Angie podrá olvidar tan fácilmente a Carlisle?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	50. Capítulo 50: Herida

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: Hurt - Johnny Cash**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50: Herida**

Desde que llegó Jacob y Renesmee a Volterra empezaron las tensiones entre la guardia y nosotros, todo por el desagradable olor de Jacob y el dulce olor de la sangre de Renesmee. Aro quería la presencia de ambos en su fiesta de Año Nuevo y tenía curiosidad por ambos; además de esto, Jasper ha estado a punto de flaquear y caer nuevamente en consumir sangre humana.

–Aro, requiero que mi familia se vaya de aquí lo antes posible. Ha habido muchas molestias entre la guardia y mi familia, no quiero que esto se vuelva algo peor.–pedí de buena manera.

–Es verdad amigo mío, pero quisiera tenerlos un poco más aquí en Volterra. Porlo menos hasta finales de Enero. –pidió Aro. ¿Qué? Pero era hasta el 18 de este mes… –Cambié de parecer amigo mío, quiero conocerlos mejor.

–Quiero evitar una masacre en este lugar Aro. Pueden matar a mi nieta o que Jacob mate a varios de tu guardia. –exprese preocupado. –Varios de mi familia se sienten incomodos.

Aro desde su trono, llevó una mano a su barbilla y miró hacia el techo pensativo.

–¿Qué dicen hermanos? –le preguntó a Marcus y Caius.

–Para mí son libres de irse. –respondió Marcus con su voz taciturna.

–Pueden irse si lo desean. Ustedes los vegetarianos, nunca han compartido nuestra naturaleza de alimentación. Y odio ese olor pestilente de ese… lobo. –respondió Caius de manera despectiva.

–Pueden irse, pero el 18 de Enero como se tenía planeado. –decidió finalmente Aro.

–Pero hermano…–empezó a quejarse Caius, pero fue interrumpido por Aro.

–Cómo te dije hermano, tengo curiosidad por el metamorfo y la hermosa Renesmee. –vi como Caius miraba molesto a Aro y luego a mí. El cabecilla finalmente me observó. –Creo que una semana más no hará daño. –comentó.

–Gracias señores, por su compresión de la situación. –les hice una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento. Internamente estaba molesto por la decisión, quería irme con ella lo más pronto posible.

–¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ansioso por irte amigo mío? –vi como Aro ofreció su mano. Por supuesto, sabía que era obligatorio enseñarle mis pensamientos a él.

Me acerqué a él, y sin dejar de mirar mis ojos, vio lo que tenía en mi cabeza.

–¿No me estás ocultando nada Carlisle? –preguntó Aro.

–No, tú puedes leer claramente mi mente. No tengo nada que ocultarte. –le confesé.

–Es que Demetri sigue insistiendo que percibe en ti un extraño olor. –indicó sin dejar de soltar mi mano.

–Puedes ver en mi cabeza las personas que tengo guardadas en mi memoria. Tal vez Demetri está perdiendo sus facultades. –le comenté. Finalmente Aro soltó mi mano.

–Demetri. –así como lo llamó, apareció dicho vampiro. –Dime qué olor percibes en Carlisle. –dijo mientras ofrecía su mano al vampiro con quien estaba hablando.

Demetri se acercó y cogió su mano.

–Percibo en Carlisle un leve, apenas perceptible olor dulzón y el olor del mar. No logro identificar bien su olor, es muy difícil como para cazarlo. –le respondió a Aro, mientras que este no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Gracias Demetri, puedes irte. –le ordenó y Demetri desapareció de la sala.

–Demetri es nuestro mejor cazador. –indicó Caius.

–Jamás falla cuando percibe el olor de alguien. –indicó Marcus.

–Lo sé hermanos. –respondió Aro sin dejar de mirarme. –Creo que me ocultas algo Carlisle.

–No oculto nada, puedes ver en mi mente todo lo que quieras, pero no estoy ocultando nada. –insistí.

–¡Estás haciendo alguna brujería! –habló Caius molesto. Pero Aro no le prestó atención.

–Espero que sea cierto lo que dices amigo mío. Puedes irte. –indicó hacia la puerta.

–Gracias.

Me retiré de la sala sin dejar caer todavía mi fachada. Ya cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la sala, respiré de alivio de no ser descubierto.

 _Pronto nos veremos Amore…_

* * *

Como en cada post Año Nuevo, empecé hacer una limpieza en mi habitación, al igual que mis hermanos en toda la casa. Cogí una gran bolsa negra de basura y empecé a botar cosas que ya no servían o que no me gustaban para nada.

En el proceso, me topé con cosas que me había regalado él y su familia. Las cosas que me regaló él directamente y fotos de nosotros, las metí en la bolsa negra sin ponerme a observarlas mucho. No quería ni verlas, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un colapso nervioso.

Necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo con esa familia de vampiros, necesitaba borrar aquel dolor y miedo que tenía sobre ellos. Necesitaba olvidar.

–¡Daniel! –llamé desde mi habitación al no saber dónde estaba mi hermano. Mi hermano se asomó desde la habitación de papá. –¿Me puedes ayudar a bajar una bolsa hasta la basura?

Daniel entró a mi habitación y vio lo cambiado que estaba mi pequeña cueva.

–Tu habitación se ve más grande y clara. –indicó. Luego miró a la gran bolsa de basura que estaba casi llena. –Se nota que botaste muchas cosas.

–Necesito un cambio, de hecho voy a conseguir un trabajo para mantener esta casa y a mí misma, necesito comprar nuevas cosas. –le dije a mi hermano.

–Qué bueno hermana. –contestó alegre.

Ayudé a mi hermano a llevar la bolsa hasta la planta de abajo junto con el resto de la basura. Luego, continúe de limpiar mi habitación y en medio de mi limpieza moví la peinadora, esa acción hizo que escuchara un pequeño golpe detrás de aquel mueble. Terminé de mover el mueble y vi una carta en el suelo.

El sobre era algo amarillento, como si el papel fuera viejo. Tenía un extraño sello, era de cera roja y sobre ella había "V" en letra gótica como escudo.

 _¿Dónde lo he visto?_

No tenía ni un nombre o dirección. Nada. Solo el sello de cera con aquel familiar escudo.

Al momento de abrirla, unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación me distrajeron, haciendo que se me cayera la carta entre mis manos y saltara del susto.

–Voy a pedir pizza ¿quieres? –preguntó Marie. Lo que hice fue asentir y ella desapareció de mi habitación.

Recogí la carta del suelo y la guardé en una de los cajones de mi escritorio, para leerla después y continuar con la limpieza.

Pasadas las horas, había dejado mi habitación impecable. Apenas llegaron las tres cajas de pizza super extra grande familiar, Robert, Daniel, Marie, Sarah, mis sobrinos y yo nos comimos con gusto aquella gran comida, era la última comida que teníamos todos juntos como familia.

–Deberías hablar con Charlie a ver si consigues un trabajo en la estación de policía. –me comentó Robert.

–Sí, aunque veré en otros lugares por aquí. Donde me paguen mejor y haya un buen ambiente de trabajo. –respondí.

–¿Estarás bien sola hermana? –preguntó Daniel preocupado.

–Sí, Leah y Seth casi son mis vecinos, tengo al tío Charlie que me cuida como si fuera su hija también. Así que no te preocupes. –le aseguré junto con una sonrisa. – ¿A qué hora tengo que levantarme para llevarlos a Port Angeles? –y con esto cambié el tema sobre mí y las preocupaciones de mis hermanos.

Luego de… no-sé-cuantas rodajas de pizza, regresé como una vaca a mi cuarto y preparé mis cosas para darme un buen baño antes de descansar finalmente.

Por supuesto, para relajar todas las tensiones del día, me bañé con agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Mi cuerpo lo agradecía de manera enorme, al igual que mi cabeza. Cuando finalmente terminé de bañarme, me puse la pijama más cómoda y me cubrí hasta arriba con la cobija de invierno, encendí en televisor y empecé hacer zapping hasta que viera un canal que me llamara la atención… o hasta que me duerma.

* * *

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que mis hermanos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, el tío Charlie me consiguió un trabajo del que podía ejercer desde casa si quería y era pasar los antecedentes penales a la base de datos de la estación; además de este trabajo, seguí con lo de traducción de documentos Inglés-Alemán. Intenté volver a escribir canciones pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no se me ocurría nada y esto me frustraba, pero esto no quería decir que no cantara las canciones de la radio o de mi lista de música y las interpretara frente al espejo con mi propia voz.

Con respecto a las drogas, todavía estaba allí esa pequeña voz que me decía que volviera a las fiestas y desenfreno, pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad me mantengo fiel a estar sobria; para calmar mis ansiedades por consumir, estoy fumando o comiendo goma de mascar. Mi apetito poco a poco ha ido aumentando y mi estómago ha dejado de estar débil. Con respecto a mi cabeza… las pesadillas todavía están ahí, pero poco a poco he ido como que… adaptándome, eso ha hecho que disminuya, pero mi miedo hacia ellos todavía no se va.

El tío Charlie, Leah y Seth siempre verifican si estoy bien y me visitan cuando pueden. Sé que me tienen vigilada para que no vuelva a consumir drogas nuevamente y que esté comiendo de manera adecuada debido a mi muy bajo peso.

En estos momentos, como siempre entre las nueve de la mañana hasta las doce del mediodía, estaba trabajando en los antecedentes penales de la estación de policía de Forks. Obviamente, tenía la radio encendida para no estresarme con este aburrido trabajo.

Mientras trabajaba escuché el melancólico y dulce sonido de una guitarra, segundos después escuché la voz del Hombre de Negro, Johnny Cash. Por unos momentos no le presté atención a la letra, hasta que dijo…

 _"…I focus on the pain… the only thing that's real…"_

Aquella frase me hizo parar de trabajar y decidí prestarle atención a la canción.

 _"…The needle, tears a hole… the old familiar sting… tried to kill it, all away… but I remember everything…"_

Cada vez que consumía pastillas, sabía qué hacía daño pero… era lo que me hacía sentir de verdad. Pero luego cometía algún error que me hacía arrepentirme y hundirme más aún.

 _"What I have become… my sweetest friend. Everyone I know… goes away, in the end. And you could have it all… my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt."_

Las drogas me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, con problemas de salud físico y mental. Entré en esto bajo la influencia de otros y los golpes que me ha dado la vida. Mi padre no está aquí, la persona que yo creía que me amaba se fue, William se fue por mi culpa… todos los que conozco se van y no vuelven.

 _"I wear this crown of thorns… upon my liar's chair… Full of broken thoughts… I_ _cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time… the feelings disappear… You are someone_ _else… I am still right here. "_

Cada vez que me drogaba… cada vez que me embriagaba… me quería sentir viva en mi invierno interno y olvidar el dolor; pero a la vez aquella emoción que buscaba, me destruía internamente. Ya no era la viva Angie que todos conocían, ya ella estaba muerta. Por segunda o tercera vez… ya ni sabía.

 _"If I could start again… a million miles away… I will keep myself… I will find a_ _way"_

Con las palabras finales de Johnny Cash terminó aquella canción. Era tan yo… si mi vida en estos momentos tuviera una canción, sería esa.

Aquellos oscuros rincones se fueron cuando sonó una canción más alegre, estohizo que continuara y me enfocara en mi trabajo.

Cuando fue el mediodía, terminé mi trabajo y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Luego de comerme un gran pescado frito y papas fritas, quise reposar un rato viendo la televisión antes de ponerme a trabajar con las traducciones y como me digo a mi misma y al resto "cambiar el disco de mi cerebro de inglés a uno alemán". Vi un canal donde estaban dando un documental sobre antiguos escritos, cuando en ese momento recordé la carta que me había conseguido.

Me acerqué al cajón donde la había guardado y saqué aquella carta vieja. Me senté cómoda en mi cama y abrí el sobre. Dentro de ella había dos cartas, esto me confundió mucho. Empecé a leer la carta que tenía delante de mí.

 _Mi viejo amigo Carlisle Cullen,_

 _Primero que todo, lamento lo sucedido hace ya tres años. Todo fue un muy mal_ _entendido que no volverá a pasar y esto me servirá de experiencia para que en futuros_ _inconvenientes investigue muy bien primero, antes de tomar acciones. Me arrepiento_ _mucho que nuestra relación de siglos se hubiera destruido por culpa de una vampiresa._

 _Quisiera remediar nuestra relación, no quisiera perder nuestra vieja amistad por este_ _inconveniente. Así que te ofrezco dos opciones: ir a Forks y darme un tour por tu_ _territorio, o que vengas a visitarme a Volterra. Por supuesto, ambas por el tiempo que_ _sea necesario para enmendar nuestra amistad._

 _Espero tu respuesta Carlisle,_

 _Aro Vulturi_

 _Aro Vulturi…_

 _Eso quiere decir…_

Vi nuevamente el sello y recordé que ese escudo pertenece a la guardia

Vulturi…

 _–Esto fue lo que me quedó cuando estaba en la guardia. –dijo Carlisle mientras_ _sacaba de su bolsillo un broche pequeño metálico con una "V" de diseño gótico, al igual_ _que el resto de los detalles del broche._

 _–¿Todos usaban broches para identificarse? –le pregunté._

 _–Sí, solo lo usaban los que eran cercanos a los cabecillas, al igual que las capas._ _–explicó. –Yo al ser el mejor amigo de Aro, me regaló un broche con el escudo de la_ _familia._

 _¿Pero por qué…?_

Vi la carta que había detrás, la que hacía también de sobre. Observé que estaba escrito y era una larga carta, leí con atención.

Sentí como la sangre dejaba mi cuerpo, había dejado de respirar por completo, mi mundo se había detenido…

 _Amore,_

 _Sé que esta simple carta no arreglará las cosas entre nosotros y lo que te he provocado,_ _pero de verdad lo siento muchísimo por haberte dejado sin explicación…_

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Un capítulo nuevo de Light In The Darkness ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que le suceda a Angie después de leer la carta de Carlisle? ¿Qué dirá esa carta?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	51. Capítulo 51: Perdidos en la Oscuridad

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo: Hurt - Johnny Cash y Somewhere - Within Temptation**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Perdidos en la Oscuridad**

 _Amore,_

 _Sé que esta simple carta no arreglará las cosas entre nosotros, pero de verdad lo siento muchísimo por haberte dejado sin explicación, por no estar ahí cuando tu padre murió, por no estar durante estos meses ayudándote. De verdad lo siento mucho y me siento muy culpable de lo que te esté sucediendo ahora._

 _Esta carta la escribí para decirte las razones del porqué me fui y créeme que todo esto lo hice para protegerte. Los Vulturi enviaron una carta, la misma carta que puse junto con la carta que estás leyendo. Cómo pudiste leer, me dieron dos opciones: que ellos vinieran a Forks, con el riesgo de que te descubrieran o ir a Italia y pasar el tiempo que ellos desearan. Tomé la dura decisión de irme, para esto no podía decirte las razones y no podía comunicarme contigo, ya que había un riesgo que ellos descubrieran que tengo una pareja humana y con una extraña habilidad. No quiero que ellos te tomen como parte de su guardia, no lo aceptaría y hasta sería capaz de tomar el riesgo de luchar contra ellos con tal de protegerte._

 _Apenas supe que tu padre había fallecido, quería regresar a Forks en ese mismo instante. Pero tenía el riesgo que Aro o alguno de la guardia me siguieran y conseguirte. Así que decidí llamarte, pero recibí insultos de tu parte por haberte dejado sola. Me lo merecía y todavía me lo merezco._

 _Había regresado en Agosto junto con dos de la guardia, la razón de ello era que Aro quería a mi familia en Volterra y él me dejó ir a buscarlos, pero escoltado. Me sentí aliviado al no encontrarte allí, pero esto no quería decir que no dejara de pensar en ti. Aproveché esto y pagué el resto de tus semestres de la universidad, además que había dejado esta carta escondida en tu habitación._

 _Sé que te pondrás escéptica y no creerás lo que dicen estas palabras, pero la única prueba que tengo es la carta de Aro y lo que te he dicho acerca de ellos. De verdad, créeme en lo que te digo._

 _No quiero que pienses que te dejé por ser una "simple humana" al cual usé para mis propósitos personales, no quiero que te culpes de lo sucedido, y tampoco quiero que te sientas inferior a cualquiera. Yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, yo siempre hablo con Alice para saber de ti. No he dejado de amarte desde que te conocí, desde que diste vuelta mi mundo. Tú eres mi mundo, mi cable a tierra, lo que me mantiene con la esperanza de que volveré a verte y que todo este sacrificio que estoy haciendo por nosotros valga la pena._

 _Como te dije una vez, agradezco ser vampiro y que mi cuerpo resistiera aquellos intentos de suicidio, pude conocerte y encontrar lo que deseaba por tanto tiempo. No quiero perderte. Así tomes la decisión de irte con otra persona y hacer una nueva vida, no quiero perderte._

 _Te amo y siempre te amaré hasta el final de mis días o hasta que tú mueras._

 _Por siempre tuyo, Carlisle._

Para este momento estaba llorando y temblando. Releí las dos cartas una y otra vez para procesar todo lo que había leído. Pero por más que leyera, me costaba procesar lo que había leído, me costaba creer lo que decía la carta... no podía…

No sabía si creer en sus palabras, no sabía si esto era un juego por parte de la familia de vampiros…

No sabía nada… mi mente estaba hecha un caos…

Rompí ambas cartas en varios pedazos hasta que quedaran pequeñas hojas de papel y las tiré por la ventana. Me volví a sentar en la cama y empecé hacer ejercicios de respiración, pero no podía lograr de calmarme. Llevé las manos a mi rostro y empecé a tener flashes de recuerdos, todos diciéndome que él me estaba cuidando, que todavía me amaba y a la vez recuerdos de él, tanto los malos y horribles como los buenos y hermosos.

 _Necesitaba olvidar… Necesitaba escapar… Necesitaba algo fuerte… algo como…_

Corrí hasta el baño cercano a mi cuarto y revise cada uno de los cajones, no conseguí lo que deseaba; fui al baño del cuarto principal y revisé cada uno de los cajones, nada; fui al pequeño baño del piso inferior y nada. Revisé si quedaba algo de alcohol en toda la casa y mis hermanos se lo bebieron o los botaron todos.

 _Lo necesito… No me importa nada… Lo necesito…_

Corrí hasta mi habitación para coger mis llaves y salí sin chaqueta de invierno ni nada, pero no me importó. Mientras manejaba, estaba pensando que hacer, en donde conseguiría aquello que necesitaba.

 _Espero que esté todavía aquel tipo que le compre…_

Al llegar a Port Angeles, me dirigí hacia las calles de mala muerte del lugar y empecé a observar si veía al vendedor de la otra vez o simplemente un vendedor que tuviera lo que necesito.

Cuando finalmente conseguí a uno que parecía un vendedor, detuve el auto y volví a pensar en lo que haría.

 _Si hago esto, todo el esfuerzo se iría a la mierda…_

Otra vez por mi cabeza empezaba a recordar lo que me decían una y otra vez acerca de él, además de mis recuerdos dolorosos con él y pesadillas.

 _Necesitaba olvidar… No quiero sufrir más…_

Avancé el auto hasta uno de los vendedores y ya cuando lo tenía cerca detuve el auto. El hombre se veía nervioso y alerta al ver mi auto, me bajé del auto y me acerqué al tipo.

–¿Qué tienes?

Luego que me dijera lo que tenía usando sobrenombres para ello, le pedí un poco de todo. Después fui a una licorería y compré una botella de vodka.

Me tomé varias pastillas de distintos barbitúricos y a los minutos pude sentir los efectos que tanto añoraba. En esos momentos me provocaba ir a un solo lugar que quería destruir. Quería provocar el mismo dolor que dejaron en mí.

Para cuando llegué a la casa de los Cullen, estaba un poco ebria más con miles de sensaciones desde la euforia hasta la rabia y dolor. Saqué de la maleta del carro un bate de aluminio, me dirigí hacia la gran entrada, abrí la gran puerta de cristal y noté que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por telas blancas.

–¡YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS MALDITOS JUEGOS! ¡LOS ODIO POR HABERME HECHO DAÑO! ¡LOS ODIO! –grité en el gran salón.

Y allí empecé. Empecé a destrozar todo lo que estuviera en mi camino, incluyendo el piano de Edward. Subí al estudio de él y al abrir la puerta, por un momento iba a desfallecer en el piso, pero la rabia no me dejó caer y empecé a destrozar sus libros, muebles y computadora. Empecé a entrar en cada una de las habitaciones a destrozar todo, dejando de ultimo la habitación de am… de él.

Antes de abrir su habitación, tomé más pastillas sin ver si era anfetaminas o algún barbitúrico. La rabia no me dejó caer en llanto y empecé a destrozar todo lo que había a mi paso.

En eso me topé en el suelo una foto de ambos. Él y yo estábamos en posición de baile, solo que yo tenía la lengua afuera hacia la cámara y él me miraba mientras reía por la situación…

 _…Ambos nos encontrábamos bailando y veo de refilón que mi papá se acerca a nosotros con su cámara. Antes de que se activara el flash de la cámara de mi padre, le saqué la lengua y pude escuchar la risa de Carlisle._

 _–Estás muy grande para hacer eso Angel. –reclamó papá. Lo que hice fue encoger los hombros, dándole a entender que no me importaba._

 _–Amo que hagas eso. –comentó Carlisle._

 _–Vas adorar todo de mí, así esté bañada en basura. –le indiqué._

 _–Estás en lo correcto. –dijo antes de besarme…_

La foto fue sacada hace un año y fue en Año Nuevo, si fuera otras circunstancias, diría que ese fue un día especial para ambos, pero ahora era una pesadilla pensar en ello. Al recordar esos momentos, rompí a llorar de la rabia y le grité hacia la foto, la cogí y la rompí en miles de pedazos.

 _Quiero olvidarlo… Él no existe para mí…_

Luego de terminar de destruir lo que había en esta casa, me encaminé hacia la casita de campo. Con mi botella de vodka tomando a grandes cantidades, al igual que con mis pastillas.

 _Esto iba a terminar si o si…_

* * *

 _Ella no puede hacerme esto, si ella logra… jamás la perdonaría… Ella no puede_ _hacerme esto… Dios, no me la quites… no me la quites… Todo esto es mi culpa… Quiero_ _que ella viva…_

Apenas llegué a nuestra pequeña casa del bosque, la que habíamos construido para ambos, pude notar su efluvio. En el proceso, destruí la puerta de entrada y la de nuestro dormitorio. Cuando llegué al armario, noté el piso con una capa leve de agua, esto me preocupó aún más. Al entrar al baño, en ese momento desee destruirme a mí mismo, la imagen que vi era el mayor de mis temores, quedando grabada en fuego y hierro en mis memorias.

El agua llegaba por mis tobillos, entrando en mis zapatos. La gran bañera se rebosaba de agua y el grifo estaba completamente abierto. Pude ver un cuerpo vestido sumergido por completo la bañera y una masa oscura de pelo que ocultaba su rostro. Era Angie.

Corrí a donde se encontraba y la saqué del agua como si fuera un delicado cristal. Su hermoso cabello estaba bastante largo, su piel se encontraba pálida y envejecida; sus parpados estaban oscurecidos e hinchados, podía notar que se le dificultaba dormir o no dormía nada; se veía mucho más delgada de como la recordaba, las curvas de su cuerpo que tanto me gustaban habían desaparecido. Todo eso lo podía recuperar al transformarla, pero su corazón…

–No… no… no me hagas esto Angie. –la acosté en el piso y empecé aplicarle RCP con desesperación y con mucho cuidado de no aplastarle el pecho. –Angie no…Masajeaba y masajeaba su corazón, le daba respiraciones para que volviera en sí.

 _Va a funcionar… Va a funcionar…_

 _Late por favor…_

Rápidamente, mordí los puntos de mayor concentración y circulación de sangre, destrozando en el proceso su ropa. Pude saborear un poco su sangre y noté que había un gran sabor a químicos, a aquellas drogas con las que tenía la sobredosis.

Dejé rastros de mi veneno en casi todo su cuerpo. Seguí masajeando sin parar y dándole respiraciones.

–No me dejes Angie… –al cuerpo de mi amor, a mi cable a tierra…–¡No me dejes Angel Rose Swan! –le grité. –¡MALDICIÓN FUNCIONA!

La ponzoñosa no se distribuía en su cuerpo y su corazón…No… no… no me hagas esto Angie. –la acosté en el piso y empecé aplicarle RCP con desesperación y con mucho cuidado de no aplastarle el pecho. –Angie no…

Masajeaba y masajeaba su corazón, le daba respiraciones para que volviera en sí.

 _Va a funcionar… Va a funcionar…_

 _Late por favor..._

–Vamos Angel… no me dejes…–seguí masajeando y dándole respiraciones. Nada cambiaba… –Vuelve a mí…–susurré.

Nada cambiaba…

 _Ella no puede… no puede…_

Mi mundo se había detenido… ya nada me importaba… solo ella…

Cogí su cuerpo inerte y la abracé lo más que podía hacia mí. Coloqué mi nariz sobre su cabello, mientras que acariciaba su hermoso rostro.

 _Fue mi culpa… yo le hice esto…_

 _Ella me dejó… por mi maldita culpa…_

 _Yo la puse en este estado… fue mi culpa…_

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste… no debiste…–dije con voz rota mientras veía su pacifico rostro. –Perdóname amor… perdóname…

Las memorias que tenía de ella aparecieron. Cuando ella estaba molesta, concentrada, alegre, enamorada, excitada… su voz… su olor… las veces en que ella fue mía…

Vi su pacifico rostro nuevamente, esto me hizo reaccionar lo que estaba pasando. Ella se había ido… para siempre.

 _Todo dolía…_

 _Solo quería a ella…_

 _Me la arrebataron…_

 _Fue mi culpa…_

Grité. Grité para que ella me escuchara, para que ella volviera a mí. Grité para que alguien me matara por lo que le había hecho a mi pareja. Grité porque me quitaron lo que me mantenía aquí en la tierra.

* * *

 **Si chicas... asesiné a Angie. Tenía que hacerlo :(**

 **Les prometo que vendrá algo mucho mejor.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas, no me asesinen todavía.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	52. Capítulo 52: Te Encontraré

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Lyd Macan:** Gracias por la observación, ya lo arreglé :D

 **Nydiac10:** De nada hermosa :D

* * *

 **Canciones para este capítulo: Somewhere - Within Temptation**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52: Te Encontraré**

Mi familia al igual que yo, nos encontrábamos felices porque mañana va a ser el día en que vamos a regresar. Días antes, las mujeres de la familia decidieron comprar muchas cosas tanto para Renesmee como para Angie; yo solo le mandé hacer un dije para un collar, el dije era el escudo de mi familia y este se lo entregaría en un momento especial que planearía cuando llegara a Forks.

A pesar de que estaba feliz por regresar y darle este regalo a mi pareja, también me encontraba muy nervioso. No sabía con qué me encontraría o cómo reaccionaría yo al ver a Angie tan cambiada y dañada por mi culpa. Pero de algo estaba seguro, arreglaría las cosas con ella, así Angie no me quiera ver más, necesitaba verla alegre y saludable.

 _¿Cómo estarás Amore? ¿Me perdonarás?_

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos por Angie que un grito de dolor y un gimoteo por parte de alguien me hizo saltar del susto. Al igual que el resto de la familia, nos acercamos a ver lo que pasaba y vimos a Alice en el suelo junto con Jasper tratando de calmarla.

–Angie no lo hagas… no por favor… –susurraba Alice una y otra vez. Su rostro se mostraba contraído de dolor. –No lo hagas… por Carlisle no lo hagas…

Solo con mencionar el nombre de mi pareja y la forma en que Alice le rogaba, indicaba que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Esto hizo que me desesperara y me olvidara en donde estaba.

–¡¿Qué pasa Alice?! ¿Qué…?

–¡Carlisle, corre a Forks! –gritó Edward alarmado.

–¡NOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Alice al momento en que Edward me avisó.

Sin perder el tiempo, corrí para salir del lugar donde estaba. Por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes de lo que estuviera a punto de pasar y al mismo tiempo dejaba de ser yo. Mi instinto de supervivencia me dominaba, ya no me importaba matar a varios de la guardia para escapar, no me importaba ser descubierto. Solo me importaba que mi pareja estuviera bien y que no cometiera ninguna locura.

 _Ella no puede hacerme esto… no puede…_

 _Todo esto es mi culpa…_

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Después de haber visto las visiones de Alice donde Angie acababa con su vida y avisarle a Carlisle, supe que él no iba a poder salir solo de aquí, se lo iban a impedir. Más aún cuando toda la guardia escuchó los gritos de Alice y Carlisle estaba fuera de sí.

–¡Tenemos que ayudarlo a escapar! No va a poder salir por su cuenta. – le avisé al resto de la familia. –Alguien que llame a Leah para…

–Yo lo hago Edward. –dijo Alice mientras se recuperaba de las visiones. –No hay mucho tiempo… ¡Ve!

Bella, Emmett, Esme y yo corrimos detrás de Carlisle. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de él, vimos varios de la guardia sin cabeza y pude apreciar por sus pensamientos que lo retenían Félix, Demetri y en el camino iba Alec y Jane. Cuando los gemelos estuvieron a punto de inmovilizar y/o lastimar a Carlisle…

–Bella protege a Carlisle. –le pedí

Ella asintió y se adelantó hacia donde estaba él, mientras que Emmett, Esme y yo fuimos a liberarlo. Mientras lo liberábamos y deteníamos a la guardia de perseguirlo, vi como Carlisle huía hasta pude apreciar que finalmente había salido de este castillo.

–¡¿Qué es esta locura?! Deténganse ¡YA! –ordenó un enfurecido Caius.

Para cuando llegó Caius, me encontraba arrancándole la cabeza de Demetri, Emmett le estaba haciendo una llave a Felix para detenerlo de perseguir a Carlisle, Esme y Bella estaban haciendo lo mismo con los gemelos. Al oír la voz de Caius, todos paramos de luchar y segundos después llegaron los otros dos cabecillas; Marcus como siempre con su rostro sin importarle nada y Aro ya no tenía aquel rostro alegre, ahora estaba furioso al igual que Caius.

–Hermano, esta familia merece ser juzgada. Asesinaron parte de nuestra guardia e iban a eliminar nuestros más preciados fieles a la guardia. –informó Caius a Aro.

–Al salón. ¡Ahora! –nos ordenó furioso. Luego se dirigió a los gemelos. –Traigan al resto de la familia Cullen al salón, si se resisten, ya saben qué hacer. –los gemelos se desaparecieron y Aro se dirigió al resto de la guardia que apareció al poco tiempo de llegar el líder. –Y que alguien limpie este desastre o unan los cuerpos. –y con esto los cabecillas, al igual que nosotros, fuimos al gran salón.

Para cuando llegamos, nuestra familia estaba ahí temerosa de lo que fuera a suceder. Pude observar en sus pensamientos la manera de cómo proteger a Renesmee en todo esto y Alice disculpándose por no poder contactar a Leah; según sus pensamientos, ninguno de los Clearwater atendió las llamadas de Alice y esto no duró mucho porque aparecieron otros de la guardia para retenerlos de lo que estuvieran haciendo.

–Necesito que me expliquen como un vampiro tan racional y calmado le hizo esto a la guardia y huyó de Volterra. –pidió Aro con un tono de voz parecido al de Caius. Podía ver en sus pensamientos que estaba enfurecido por lo sucedido. –Como un vampiro que conozco por siglos, actuó como un neófito contra mi guardia. Exijo una explicación inmediata.

Nadie en mi familia quería decir algo sobre la existencia de Angie. Me enfoqué en los pensamientos de Alice, estos indicaban dos opciones: si le decíamos lo que había sucedido, gran parte de la guardia y los tres cabecillas irían a ver a Angie; si nodecían nada, castigarían a Carlisle con la muerte y posiblemente alguien más o todos de la familia. Ya estaba predestinado el que los Vulturi se enteraran de la pareja de Carlisle.

–Yo sé porque él se fue de esa manera, acepto la responsabilidad de sus actos. –habló Alice.

Toda mi familia miró a Alice con sorpresa y miedo al escucharla hablar. Jasper cogió el brazo de su esposa, impidiéndola avanzar hacia Aro.

–¡Alice no! –gritó Jasper desesperado.

–No hay otra opción. –le respondió Alice.

–Querida Alice, muéstrame la reacción de Carlisle. –le exigió Aro.

–Será complicado para que lo interpretes, no podrás ver nada, pero haré el intento. –le advirtió Alice.

Observé los pensamientos de ambos. Alice le mostraba recuerdos pasados de Angie, sea compartiendo con nosotros o compartiendo con Carlisle; en cambio la mente de Aro se mostraba a Angie como si fuera un borrón o una mancha negra. El rostro de Aro estaba contraído de frustración al no poder ese borrón en las visiones de Alice.

–¿Qué es ese…?–Aro no hallaba forma de identificar lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba entre asombrado y aterrado, así como cuando conoció a Renesmee.

–Exijo saber que viste hermano. –pidió Caius con irritación.

–Es una humana. –respondió Alice. Aro al escuchar lo que era, él la miró asombrado. –Tiene una habilidad similar a la de Bella, pero este es… extraño. –le explicó a los Vulturi. –Cuando la conocimos Edward no pudo leer sus pensamientos,Jasper no pudo sentir o manipular sus emociones y yo no pude verle su futuro. Con el tiempo, poco a poco pudimos percibirla mejor, pero luego de que Carlisle y ella se separaran y la muerte de su padre, empezamos a percibirla con dificultad, como era antes. Lo que entendemos es que ella tiene un extraño escudo impenetrable que solo abre y cierra cuando ella lo desee.

Los tres cabecillas miraron asombrados a Alice, al igual que la guardia y entre ellos se podía apreciar sus comentarios de la maravilla que tenía Carlisle. Aro pudo entender mejor lo que le había pasado a su viejo amigo.

–¿Le pasó algo a su pareja? –preguntó Aro.

–Sí, tuve una visión de ella muriendo. Carlisle fue a rescatarla. –respondió.

–Eso es magnífico. –respondió Aro asombrado. –Ahora puedo entender mejor la reacción de Carlisle y es lógico. Por su acción, puedo darle la absolución…

–¡Hay que castigar a Carlisle por esto! –exigió Cauis irritado.

–Déjame terminar hermano. –pidió Aro. –Me molesta que no me haya dicho nada y que haya quebrado la ley en un principio, pero ya está resuelto con su pronta conversión. Pero como podrás ver, muchos aquí están molestos por la reacción de mi querido amigo, así que mi sentencia va a ser querer a esa chica.

–¡No! –gritó Bella furiosa. Entre Esme y yo sostuvimos a Bella de avanzar hacia ellos. –¡No a ella!

–Pero no tienen ningún vínculo sanguíneo con ella, es solo la pareja de Carlisle…–dijo Aro volviendo a su típica alegría, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

–¡Es mi hermana!

–¿Hermana? –preguntó curioso.

–Es su prima. –respondió Alice en susurros. Aro rio escandalosamente ante lo que escuchaba.

–Los Swan deben de ser una familia con habilidades ¿no? –preguntó asombrado. –Ustedes son una familia excepcional, por eso todavía mantengo la esperanza de que se unan a nosotros. –comentó Aro mirándonos con admiración. Luego miró a Bella. –Mi sentencia sigue en pie, me llevaré a la chica, así no les guste.

Por supuesto, no iré solo. –avisó con severidad.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegué a la casa del bosque, ya veía todo borroso y me encontraba torpe pero al mismo tiempo todavía me quedaba aquella gran energía que me producían las pastillas.

Como manera de empezar el destrozo a esa casa, empecé a darle patadas a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que finalmente abrió y al mismo tiempo caí estrepitosamente al suelo. Si estuviera sana, me dolería muchísimo el golpe, pero al estar tan drogada apenas sentí dolor y esto me hizo reír.

–Esto sí que está bueno para que alguien me golpee. No siento mi cara…Estando en el suelo, seguí riéndome. No podía parar de reír y esto me gustaba. Lo necesitaba.

Como pude, me levanté y seguí destruyendo todo lo que había en mi camino, pero no pude destruir mucho porque ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello y me sentía somnolienta. Me fui a la gran habitación, quería estar en algo muy bien acolchado y en ese lugar era el único sitio que quería para ello.

Me lancé a la cama como si fuera un trampolín, dejando extendidas mis extremidades. Pero me arrepentí de ello porque todo empezó a darme vueltas, con mucho cuidado me levanté de la cama y me senté, dejando mi espalda recostada en el cabecero.

–No vomites Angel Rose Swan, esto está muy bueno como para que pierdas rápido los efectos. –le dije a la chica de este cuerpo torpe.

Esperé a que el mareo se me pasara un poco para tomar un poco más de vodka que me quedaba y otra pastilla. Minutos después consumir más, sentí varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Sentía que volaba, un cosquilleo en toda mi piel y empecé a ver colores hermosos a mí alrededor; pero lo malo de estos colores hermosos fue el hecho de que en la habitación empezaron a salir varios Carlisle, todos mirándome molesto.

–Jodete… me dejaste sola. –insulté los voz en vez de sonar agresiva hacia ellos, sonó estúpida y en voz baja. Hasta mi capacidad del habla estaba igual que mis sentidos.

–No deberías estar haciendo esto. Me prometiste que no te drogarías más. –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

–Me sabe a mierda… tú fuiste el primero en romper la promesa, así que estamos a mano. –susurré.

–Esta no eres tú.

–Esta es la nueva yo, así que vete a la mierda. –respondí molesta.

–Razón tenía yo para dejarte. Eres irresponsable, drogadicta y no eres lo suficientemente mujer para mí, no eres como Esme. –criticaron.

Como pude, me levanté de la cama y los miré muy molesta a todos. No meimportaba si estos vampiros me mataban ahí mismo.

–Tú me dejaste sola. Como un maldito perro callejero. –empecé a decir con acidez. –Me hiciste creer que me amabas y todo era mentira. ¿Tú crees que te voy a perdonar con esa maldita carta que me dejaste en mi habitación? Eres un maldito embustero. Si tanto me quieres igual que Esme, porque no te casas con ella otra vez y te desapareces con ella.

–Nunca debí haberte conocido. –respondieron con repulsión. –Debiste haber muerto en ese accidente. No debí rescatarte.

Las palabras de los Carlisles, le dolieron en mi pecho.

 _Me quería muerta…_

–Ya que me quieres muerta, porque no cumplimos tu deseo ¿Te parece? –desafié a los vampiros.

Cogí la bolsa donde cargaba los barbitúricos y separé los calmantes del resto. Agarré mi botella de vodka y fui al baño, encerrándose allí.

–Vamos hacer una muerte dramática para ti. –les susurré.Fui al lavamanos para sostenerme por unos momentos, y aproveché para verme en el espejo de baño. Apenas podía observarme porque empezaba a ver borroso, pero aun así podía ver a un Carlisle detrás de mí.

–Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola. –dije mientras caminaba hasta la gran bañera y la llenaba con agua fría.

–No hagas esto. –rogó.

–¡Muy tarde! –respondí con falsa alegría antes de empezar a tomar las pastillasque quedaban.

No conté las pastillas que había tomado, pero detrás de mí escuchaba los ruegos de Carlisle queriendo que me detuviera, yo no le presté atención. Una vez me las tomé todas, me metí en la bañera con el poco de vodka que me quedaba. Apenas el toqué el agua, no empecé a temblar inmediatamente pero si sentí el dolor por el frío, pero aun así no me importó y seguí con el plan. Para calmar un poco el frio, me tomé lo que me quedaba de la botella, que no era mucho y luego esperé hasta que vinieran los efectos. Mientras esperaba, empecé a jugar con los grifos de la bañera con el pie.

Poco a poco, empecé a sentirme con sueño, vi cómo me adormecía y todo a mí alrededor se apagaba como un escenario al cual le apagas las luces una por una. Mi cuerpo ya no sentía frío, no sentía nada, y al mismo tiempo me sentía más elevada. Ya no podía escuchar como el agua caía, ya no escuchaba prácticamente nada.

 _Lo hice…_

 _Tengo miedo…_

 _Carlisle…_

Lo último que vi fue la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente y el rostro de horror de Carlisle al verme.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas, pero finalmente aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Carlisle llegó a tiempo o fue delirio de Angie antes de morir?**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas, no me asesinen.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	53. Capítulo 53: Hasta el Último Latido

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53: Hasta el Último Latido**

Al llegar al baño, por poco mis piernas flaqueaban al ver unos de mis miedos haciéndose realidad. El agua llegaba por mis tobillos, la gran bañera se rebosaba de agua por el grifo que estaba completamente abierto y pude ver el cuerpo de Angie hundiéndose en la bañera, mientras que ella me miraba y al mismo tiempo sus ojos apagándose.

Sin perder el tiempo, la saqué de ahí y la acosté en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y cerrados, se veía mucho más delgada y su piel estaba pálida, pero su corazón empezaba a escucharse débil.

 _No me vas a dejar Angel Rose Swan…_

Me acerqué a su cuello para dejarle mi ponzoñosa, lo mismo hice en el interior de sus codos, muñecas, muslos y el resto de su cuerpo donde hubiera una gran circulación de su sangre. En el proceso destrocé su ropa y probé su sangre; su deliciosa sangre, la que tanto me provocaba algo de dolor en mi garganta, sabía muy dulce pero este lo opacaba la alta concentración de drogas que había consumido y el alcohol.

Luego de hacer esto, empecé hacerle masaje cardiaco con rapidez y con cuidado de no destrozarle su pecho.

 _No me la quitaran…_

No veía signos que la ponzoñosa hiciera efecto en su corazón. Poco a poco su corazón iba disminuyendo de latidos.

–No… no… no me hagas esto Angie. –empecé a decirle desesperado mientras le hacía el masaje cardiaco. –Angie no… –su corazón seguía a un ritmo lento. –No me dejes Angel… –repetí desesperado. Ella no me podía dejar… – ¡No me dejes Angel Rose Swan! –le grité en ruego.

Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, escuché como su corazón empezaba aacelerarse, esto hizo que mi cuerpo que mi alma y corazón regresaran a la vida con cada latido acelerado. Seguí con el masaje un poco más para ayudar al corazón a que la ponzoñosa se distribuyera en el cuerpo. Cuando percibí que su corazón ya no necesitaba más de mi ayuda y el veneno ya estaba en gran parte de su cuerpo, dejé de hacerle el masaje.

Cargué a Angie y la llevé hasta la cama. Ya estando ahí, lamí en los lugares donde la había mordido para cerrar las heridas y distribuir un poco más el veneno en su cuerpo.

Dejé a Angie en la cama mientras recogía el desastre que había dejado a su paso en la casa y boté aquellas cosas dañinas que estuvieron a punto de quitármela.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa…_

 _Yo la llevé a esto…_

 _No debí dejarla… Debí haberla convertido antes…_

Al terminar, encendí la chimenea para calentar la casa y busqué ropa para Angie en el armario. Mientras arreglaba a mi pareja que todavía no hacía la mínima queja y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, detalle mejor su aspecto.

Su piel estaba pálida, pero no por el frío sino este tenía un aspecto enfermizo y además de que su piel se veía envejecida por los efectos de las drogas; su cabello estaba bastante largo, pero este no tenía brillo y sin una textura definida; sus parpados se veían oscuros por la falta de sueño; la última vez que la vi, ella estaba delgada pero siempre resaltaban sus hermosas curvas, ahora…. Ahora estaba mucho más delgada y sus curvas apenas se apreciaban. Esta era una Angel enferma y demacrada, una irreconocible para mí.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa…_

 _Voy hacer lo que sea para remediarlo…_

Cuando terminé, besé su frente y luego sus labios de manera delicada.

–Voy a reparar todo lo que te causé. Lo prometo Amore. –dije antes de volver a besarla en su frente.

Vi que todavía ella no se inmutaba, pareciera como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente.

 _¿Estarás sufriendo Amore?_

* * *

Todo a mí alrededor se volvió negro. Todo era muy frío y muy oscuro. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro de Carlisle mirándome con horror.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. No volveré a ver a los que amo.

Pero a la vez me sentía en paz, ya no sentía dolor de nada. Tenía dos posibilidades probablemente. Iba a ver a mis padres en el cielo o me condenarían ir al infierno por haber cometido una gran atrocidad; o simplemente iba a estar aquí en este oscuro y frío lugar para siempre.

De pronto, siento un calor agradable en mi cuello, en el interior de mis codos, muñecas, muslos y en el resto de mi cuerpo. Era un calor como si alguien me estuviera besando o pasando lamidas.

Ese calor fue aumentando poco a poco. Ya se empezaba a volver desagradable como si estuviera en pleno verano al sur de California.

 _Alguien que me quite esto…_

Luego empecé a sentir como ese calor desagradable se volvió a uno insoportable, a uno como si me estuvieran quemando viva.

 _¡Alguien que pare esto…!_

Quería gritar por auxilio, pero me sentía entumecida en todo sentido. Sentía toda clase de dolores, todos dolores que había sentido en mi vida se quedaban minúsculos en comparación con esto.

 _Creo que si estoy en el infierno pagando por la estupidez que hice…_

 _Ya no quiero esto…_

 _Cuando acabará esto…_

Traté de no pensar en la quemazón. Pensé en mi vida en la tierra, cada uno de los recuerdos hermosos y horribles. Recordé mucho esos momentos, pero la quemazón ganaba terreno y no podía enfocarme bien en ellos.

Lo intenté e intenté… pero el infierno que sentía hacía que olvidara aquello. Mis recuerdos poco a poco se volvieron borrosos o manchones negros, así como la cinta de una película está dañada _._

Mis recuerdos con mi familia, amigos y los Cullen se desvanecían como el polvo. Mis hermosos y horribles recuerdos se desvanecían como cuando le echas acido aalgo. Mis recuerdos con Carlisle era una mezcla de todo, se volvía polvo, se derretía y eran puntos negros.

 _Mi nombre es Angel Rose Swan. Nací en Santa Monica, California. Tengo 20 años y cumplo este año 21. Mis padres son Rose y Ben Swan, mis hermanos son Robert y Daniel Swan. Tengo una prima llamada Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, la cual quiero mucho, y su padre es Charlie Swan que es hermano de mi padre. Estudio en Long Beach, California; estudio Alemán como Lengua Extranjera. Me gusta leer, cantar, bailar y jugar videojuegos. Mi pareja es Carlisle Cullen, un excelente doctor y cirujano en Forks, el lugar donde vivo; su secreto es ser vampiro; al igual que él, está su familia, todos son vampiros y uno de ellos, Edward Cullen, es esposo de mi prima Bella y ambos tienen una hija hibrida llamada Renesmee._

 _Mi nombre es Angel Rose Swan… Tengo 20 años y cumplo este año 21… Mis padres son Rose y Ben Swan, mis hermanos Robert y Daniel Swan. Tengo una prima llamada Isabella Swan… Estudio Alemán como Lengua Extranjera en Long Beach… me gusta leer, cantar, bailar y jugar videojuegos… mi pareja es Carlisle Cullen, un excelente doctor y cirujano en Forks, el lugar donde vivo; él es vampiro al igual que su familia…_

 _Mi nombre es Angel Rose Swan… Tengo 20 años… Estudio Alemán como Lengua Extranjera… Mis padres son Rose y Ben Swan, mis hermanos Robert y Daniel Swan… Me gusta cantar y bailar… Mi pareja es Carlisle Cullen, un vampiro…_

 _Mi nombre es Angel Rose Swan… Tengo 20 años… Mi pareja es Carlisle Cullen… me gusta cantar y bailar…_

 _Mi nombre es Angel Rose Swan… mi pareja es Carlisle…_

 _Mi nombre es Angel…._

 _¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERO MORIR!_

Pronto empecé a sentir mi cuerpo, podía moverme, escuchar, sentir y finalmente ver. Cuando pude abrir mis ojos, vi a mi lado un vampiro rubio mirándome con su rostro contraído de dolor. Sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero la quemazón no me dejaba pensar.

–Perdóname Amore. Perdóname. –dijo el hombre rubio mientras me miraba.

Quería decirle que me matara, pero los dolores no me dejaban hablar, solo podía articular gritos y gemidos. Intenté decirle con la mirada que me matara, pero el hombre solo me miraba con dolor, dejando que el fuego me quemara hasta los huesos.

* * *

La velocidad con la que Angie estaba transformándose era sorprendente.

Cuando se cumplió las doce horas desde que empezó su transformación, las mordidas que le había hecho ya no estaban; su cabello había dejado de ser castaño muy oscuro y pasó a ser un castaño oscuro rojizo, su cabello volvió a tener brillo y empezaba a formarse delicados bucles, similar a los de Renesmee; su piel se puso más pálida aun,como la mía y sus parpados se mantenían oscuros; las perforaciones de su rostro y orejas se cerraron, y el tatuaje que tenía a un costado de su abdomen empezaba a desaparecer; su delgada y casi anoréxica figura se empezaba a rellenar en los lugares faltantes, volviendo aparecer sus antiguas curvas, solo que esta vez se veían sus músculos más tonificados y definidos.

Cuando pensaba que ella jamás iba a reaccionar, lo hizo. Ella despertó gritandoy gimiendo de dolor sin detenerse, mientras que me miraba y se removía en la cama.

Sus gritos hacían que me doliera y me arrepintiera de haberla transformado, pero era la única forma de salvarla… no podía perderla. No a ella.

Tenía tanta impotencia por no calmarle el dolor, pero era parte del proceso. Quería sufrir esa quemazón en su lugar para que no tuviera de recuerdo ese traumático dolor. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era darle palabras de ánimo, tratando de calmarla y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad de no revertirle el proceso.

Al cumplirse el primer día, los cambios en Angie eran muy evidentes, ya no podía revertir el proceso. La temperatura de su cuerpo era igual a la mía, los rasgos de su rostro eran perfectos y se acentuaban más, podía notar que ya tenía la fuerza sobrenatural al romper la tela de las sabanas donde estaba acostada. Lo único que no cambiaba eran sus ojos que seguían siendo de color caramelo.

Su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza y con rapidez. Por unos momentos pensaba que estaba sufriendo de una taquicardia o infarto, pero solo es parte del proceso de transformación. Su cuerpo estaba muriendo y este luchaba para mantenerse con vida.

 _Ya falta poco…_

Al llegar la noche, ya faltando poco para el segundo día, vi como sus ojos caramelos cambiaban a unos rubíes.

–Aguanta un poco más Amore. –le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla. –Ya todo terminará. Su respuesta fue los gimoteos y gritos de dolor por la quemazón.

Horas después, sus latidos seguían igual de fuertes pero estos disminuían la velocidad y Angie ya había dejado de gritar, pero no dejaba de removerse sobre la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y tenía la boca abierta como si le faltara aire ointentara decir algo. Esto me indicaba que ya faltaba muy poco para su transformación.

 _TUMB-TUMB_

 _TUMB… TUMB_

 _TUMB…_

 _TUMB…_

Me quedé ahí, mirándola expectativo a su reacción. Estaba nervioso… ansioso… asustado cuando me viera, atemorizado por las palabras que me fuera a decir o lo que fuera hacer.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **Angie volverá *grita*, pero diferente *tristeza*.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Angie tendrá alguna habilidad especial?**

 **Les informo que pronto va a terminar esta historia *tristeza*.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	54. Capítulo 54: Nueva Vida, Nuevo Mundo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: Don't Stop Me Now - Queen**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54: Nueva Vida, Nuevo Mundo**

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos, fijando su vista en el techo. Vi como ella miraba todo con curiosidad desde donde estaba, sin girar su rostro. Cuando sus ojos seenfocaron en el lugar donde estaba yo, de un salto ya estaba al otro extremo de la cama y sentada en el suelo con sus piernas y brazos recogidos. Podía ver que estabaasustada por lo que había sucedido, pero sobre todas las cosas, se veía muy hermosa.

Había quedado hipnotizado por su belleza, especialmente por su extraño cabello alborotado castaño oscuro rojizo, este caía por sus hombros y con más volumen que antes. Cuando vi con más detalle las expresiones de su rostro, meresultaba fascinante hasta en su estado de miedo, lo que iba a extrañar eran sus ojos caramelos que ahora eran de color carmesí.

Ella no movió ni un musculo, solo se limitó a mirarme con intensidad y yo hice lo mismo con ella.

–¿Qué… Qué? –llevó sus manos hacia su boca. Algo notó en su voz que la hizo asombrar. –¿Dónde… estoy? –preguntó con temor.–¿Quién eres?

 _No… esto no podía estar pasando…_

 _Ella no pudo haberme olvidado… eso no…_

–Soy yo… Carlisle ¿no me recuerdas Amore? –pregunté asustado. Ella con desesperación negó la cabeza. Esto me hizo quebrar por dentro, pero no perdí la esperanza de que ella me recordara. –Angie…

Apenas dije su nombre mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella, Angie en se agazapo de manera defensiva, un profundo gruñido salió entre sus dientes apretados y descubiertos, pero luego dejó de hacerlo al sorprenderse lo que estaba haciendo. Luego me miró nuevamente de manera intensa, aproveché esto para acercarme un poco más a ella pero Angie lo interpretó como un ataque y se lanzó hacia mí.

Empezó a golpearme con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no me quedó otra opción que tratar de evitar sus golpes. Hasta que de pronto paró y empezó a rasguñarse lapiel.

–Quema… ¡Quema! –gritó con dolor.

Empezó a revolcarse en el piso, mientras que sus manos intentaban arrancarse la piel. Me preocupé por su reacción y me acerqué a ella para ver que le ocurría, peroal momento de tocar su piel esta me quemó la mano como si la hubiera puesto en el fuego. Justo en ese instante recordé algo que me había dicho ella cuando era humana…

–¿Cómo que explotaste? –pregunté extrañado.

–No sé pero… recuerdo antes de explotar que ardía mucho mi cuerpo como si

estuviera siendo quemada viva. Aunque en el sueño no me despedazaba así como las

bombas humanas… –explicó en mis brazos.

Todo pasó rápido, vi como su piel brillaba, luego una luz cegadora y el sonido de una explosión sonaron junto con objetos despedazados y quebrándose, al mismo tiempo yo sentí la sensación de ser quemado vivo o siendo torturado por Jane.

El dolor que sentí no duró mucho tiempo, pero sí que noté dos cosas que me alarmaron. Una era que parte de mi ropa faltaban trozos de tela, como si le hubiera caído fuego y en estos lugares donde faltaba la tela mi piel lucía quemada, pero esta se estaba regenerando rápido como de costumbre; y la otra era que Angie estaba en el suelo, luchando por levantarse pero sin éxito, se veía aturdida.

Me acerqué a ella como pude y cuando la toque, su temperatura estaba normal y no ardía. Ella apenas me miró, intentó alejarse de mí, pero no tenía fuerzas.

–No te haré daño Angie. Prometo no hacerte daño. –la tranquilicé. Ella dejó de luchar contra mí.

La acuné en mis brazos estando en el piso, ya que la cama estaba a punto de quebrarse debido a la explosión. Bajo mis brazos se encontraba todavía tensa, no dejaba de mirarme.

–Amor soy yo. Carlisle… –le insistí. Ella negó con la cabeza. Su respuesta hacía que me desesperara.

 _Ella no podía olvidarme…_

 _Prometió no hacerlo…_

–No sé…–movía su cabeza en negación. –No puedo recordar… tengo miedo… –debía tener mucha paciencia, ella había sufrido mucho antes de su transformación.

–¿Qué recuerdas Angie? Dime…

–No sé… todo es muy confuso… ¡No lo sé! –dijo frustrada.

Inmediatamente ella me empujó tan fuerte que me hizo volar en el cuarto y vi como ella escapaba por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Corrí detrás de ella para alcanzarla y evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

* * *

 _Mis memorias… no podía recordar nada…_

Había despertado con la llamativa imagen de motas de polvo flotando sobre mí; luego con un techo de madera en el cual podía ver claramente cada hebra y línea. Después percibí el sonido de los animales y la naturaleza en general. Al tomar el primer respiro pude percibir una mezcla de olores; los que pude identificar fue la madera, el olor a hierba, un olor dulzón suave y relajante… este era como mentolado con frutas, madera y cuero.

De repente me sentí observada. Giré mi vista hacia un lado y vi a un hombre rubio mirándome con atención.

No sabía que había sucedido, todo pasó tan rápido que me costó procesar lo que había sucedido. Mi deseo era alejarme de ese hombre y lo logré, pero todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

 _¿Qué es esto…?_

 _¿Qué…?_

No me moví, tenía mis piernas recogidas y no dejaba de mirar a mí alrededor.

 _¿En dónde estoy?_

Cuando mi vista se topó con la del hombre, este no dejaba de verme, se veía en estado de shock. El hombre era muy alto y de constitución media, era muy pálido como yo (según lo que podía ver de mi cuerpo), tenía el cabello rubio y este le llegaba por el cuello, sus ojos eran de color ámbar. El hombre era muy guapo.

– ¿Qué… Qué? –en un principio escuché la voz cantarina de una mujer, pero rápidamente noté que era yo. De la sorpresa llevé una de mis manos hacia mis labios. _¿Esa es mi voz?_ Luego miré al hombre rubio que no paraba de verme. – ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Quién eres?

Vi como el rostro del hombre se transformaba en uno de tristeza y sus ojos se veían húmedos.

–Soy yo… Carlisle ¿no me recuerdas Amore? – _¿Él me conoce? Pero no lo recuerdo… –_ Angie…

Apenas vi como el hombre se acercaba cambié mi posición en cuestión de segundos y de mis labios salió un gruñido.

 _¿Gruño…?_

 _¿Qué es esto…?_

 _¿Qué soy…?_

Vi cómo se acercaba más y por temor a ser atacada, me lancé hacia él. Había caído sobre su cuerpo, empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero él fácilmente me esquivaba o sujetaba mis brazos.

De pronto siento calor y este iba en aumento en todo mi cuerpo, poco a poco empecé a sentir esa quemazón que dejé de sentir hace unos momentos. Luché para quitarme el ardor, pero no tenía nada en mi piel.

 _No otra vez…_

 _¡Que alguien pare esto!_

De pronto, una fuerza dentro de mí creció de manera vertiginosa y como una tapa al cual ejerces mucha presión desde adentro, salió de manera violenta. Dentro de la habitación donde estaba se escuchó una explosión, cosas rompiéndose o resquebrajándose; mientras aquello se liberaba, el dolor pasaba pero empezaba a sentirme cansada.

Cuando aquello acabó, me costaba sobreponerme. Mis luchas por querer levantarme del suelo se detuvieron cuando sentí una mano cálida de alguien, al girarme, vi que era el hombre rubio. Intenté alejarme de él, pero no tenía fuerzas de nada.

–No te haré daño Angie. Prometo no hacerte daño. –dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Algo me decía que confiara en él, así que dejé de luchar.

El hombre me rodeo con sus brazos. La forma de tocarme y de mirarme me era incomoda, era como si yo fuera algo importante para él.

–Amor soy yo. Carlisle… –insistió.

 _No recuerdo nada… Solo recuerdo el dolor…_

–No sé…–negué la cabeza desesperada. –No puedo recordar… tengo miedo…

 _Dolor… Mucho dolor…_

–¿Qué recuerdas Angie? Dime…

 _¡No recuerdo nada!_

 _¡No sé quién soy!_

 _¡No sé que soy!_

¡¿Quién soy yo?!

–No sé… todo es muy confuso… ¡No lo sé!

De la frustración y miedo, empujé al hombre y escapé por el ventanal de la habitación.

Lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos mientras escapaba de ese hombre, parecía algo sacado de un mundo mágico.

Todo se movía muy rápido a mí alrededor, pero podía observar con gran detalle donde yo decidiera posar mis ojos.

Era de noche y podía ver con una gran claridad por donde pasaba. Mis pies tocaban levemente el suelo, dando la impresión que volara por los aires y sentía como si fuera parte de mí el correr a toda velocidad. Así como podía correr a gran velocidad, podía esquivar fácilmente los troncos y árboles que habían a mi alrededor.

Con respecto a lo que observaba, era simplemente sacado de magia. Estaba nevando y podía ver los copos de nieve caer de manera lenta sobre el suelo; allí noté que no tenía frío, sabía que la temperatura estaba baja y lo normal es que me enfermara, pero no sufría los efectos del clima. Miré al cielo y vi de manera detallada la forma de los árboles, desde sus ramas hasta las hojas congeladas; más allá de las copas de los árboles, pude ver como las nubes se movían también de manera lenta.

Estaba tan maravillada por todo lo que veía, que de mis labios salió una risa. Esta sonó como si fueran unas campanas… como si fuera una sirena.

De pronto vi cómo me topaba con una montaña y no paré de correr. Cuando ya estaba cerca de aquel muro de roca, tierra y hierbas, hice lo que mi instinto me decía. Salté con todas mis fuerzas, esto hizo que gritara de la emoción y de la sorpresa.

La fuerza de mi salto había parado cuando conseguí una pequeña cueva en la montaña. Me quise acercar hacia aquel lugar, pero mi cuerpo fue cayendo al vacío y al ver la gran altura en la que estaba, entré en pánico y empecé a gritar de la desesperación.

Como podía, intentaba moverme en el aire para sostenerme de algo, pero lo que hacía era destrozar lo que había a mi paso.

Mi caída se detuvo cuando unos brazos me rodearon y me sostuvieron. Ahora mi vista era la espalda y el trasero de alguien.

 _Tenía un buen trasero…_

 _¿Por qué estás pensando estas cosas?_

Cuando vi que esta persona había tocado el suelo, mi cuerpo fue movido, dejándome de pie en el suelo. Al ver quién era la persona que me había rescatado, era el hombre rubio e inmediatamente me alejé de él.

–No te haré daño, solo quiero saber si estás bien. –dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos en rendición.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen.

–Carlisle… –luego recordé lo que pasó entre nosotros en donde estaba. –Lamento no poder recordarte, no recuerdo nada. –vi como levemente su rostro se contraía.

– ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Traté de recordar, hasta cerré mis ojos para forzar mi cabeza en recordar. Pero no conseguí nada, solo recuerdo ser quemada viva.

–No puedo…–negué con la cabeza por la frustración.

–Calma cariño. –dijo de manera tranquilizadora. Vi cómo se acercaba a él de manera lenta y con las manos alzadas.

Una leve brisa pasó entre nosotros y junto con ella un olor muy apetitoso, haciendo que mi garganta me quemara horriblemente. Me llevé las manos a mi garganta.

–No vayas por ese olor… –dijo el hombre, pero no le di tiempo de que siguiera hablando y perseguí ese olor tan delicioso.

Seguía escuchando el hombre gritar detrás de mí, pero no me importó nada.

 _Ese olor me iba a calmar el ardor de mi garganta, lo necesitaba…_

Cuando llegué al origen de esa fuente tan deliciosa, lo mordí sin dudar. Al momento de sentir y probar ese líquido en mi boca, era tan placentero y saciaba mi ardor.

Llegó un punto en que ya no había más de ese líquido tan delicioso, gruñí en frustración. Al separarme de eso y ver lo que me había llamado para ser consumido, solté el cuerpo como si quemara.

 _Era un hombre…_

 _Había matado a un hombre…_

 _¿Qué…?_

Mis ojos picaban como si fuera a llorar, pero no salían nada de ellas.

 _¿Por qué no lloro?_

 _Quiero llorar…_

 _¿Qué rayos soy?_

Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, me sentía amenazada. Me giré hacia lo que quería atentar contra mi vida, pero solo vi al hombre rubio mirándome con tristeza en expresión.

–Cariño…

– ¡¿Qué soy?! –le exigí molesta. – ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es así? ¿Por qué consumo sangre? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO LLORAR?! –le grité a lo último. Me sentía rota por haber matado a una persona.

–Angie escúchame…

–¡¿POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS ANGIE?! ¡NO RECUERDO NADA! –le grité al llamarme por ese estúpido nombre.

–Te llamas Angie, diminutivo de tu nombre. Angel. –explicó.

–¡Odio no poder recordar nada! ¡Nada de mi misma! –dije frustrada. Un desconocido sabía mucho de mí y me molestaba mucho.

–Yo te ayudaré Angie. No te preocupes. –dijo mientras me ofrecía una mano. Lo miré reticente. –Confía en mí.

–¿Cómo puedo saber que eres de confianza?

–Muy buena pregunta Carlisle. ¿Cómo saber que eres de confianza?

Ambos nos giramos al origen de una voz masculina. Había un hombre a una distancia prudencial de nosotros y este sonreía; el hombre era pálido pero su piel lucía extraña, sus ojos eran rojos pero estos estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa blanca, su cabello era negro y le llegaba a sus hombros; era un poco más bajo que Carlisle y era de complexión media, su postura era bastante elegante e intimidante.

Segundos después llegaron otras personas de ojos rojos y por ultimo llegaron otras personas de ojos dorados, con un chico moreno muy alto y cabello largo, y una adolescente de cabello cobrizo rebelde. Todos me miraban como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué será esa extraña habilidad que tiene Angie?**

 **Los Vulturi llegaron...**

 **Pronto va a terminar esta historia *tristeza*.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	55. Capítulo 55: Quédate Conmigo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55: Quédate Conmigo**

Apenas escuché el dueño de esa voz, supe que era Aro. Este miraba de manera fascinante a mi pareja. Segundos después llegó toda la guardia y mi familia siendo custodiada, viendo con asombro al nuevo aspecto de Angie.

–Así que esta es la famosa Angel Swan. –miró a Angie con curiosidad, mientras que mi pareja veía con desconfianza al vampiro. –Me han hablado mucho de ti. Al fin puedo observarte y eres una vampiresa muy hermosa…

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Angie, luego miró a los que estaban detrás de Aro. –¿Quiénes son?

–Me llamo Aro Vulturi. –respondió colocando una mano en su pecho y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego se giró hacia los vampiros que tenía a su espalda. –Él es Marcus y el Caius, mis hermanos. –señalando a sus hermanos. –El resto pertenece a mi aquelarre o mejor dicho… guardia. –luego miró a mi familia y las señaló. –A excepción de ellos que son familia de Carlisle y tus amigos.

– ¿Amigos? ¿Familia de Carlisle?–preguntó Angie confusa. –No recuerdo nada

de eso.

Todos captaron la amnesia de Angie, escuché como jadearon de sorpresa y gimoteos por parte de las mujeres.

– ¡Angie! –vi como Bella gritó mientras avanzaba hacia su prima, pero fue retenida por Edward. Su acción hizo que captara la atención de mi pareja. – ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Bella. –dijo con voz rota. Angie bajó la mirada con el rostro contraído.

–No la alteren por favor…–le pedí a los presentes, pero fui interrumpido por Aro.

–Qué triste el no poder recordar ni a tu pareja, ni a tu familia y amigos. –vi la confusión en el rostro de Angie.

–¿Pareja? ¿Familia y amigos? –le preguntó a Aro.

–Si Angie. Carlisle es tu pareja y su familia son tus amigos. –le explicó Aro. Angie me miró sorprendida y luego a mi familia. –A excepción de Isabella que es tu prima. –Aro señaló hacia Bella que todavía Edward la sostenía.

–Yo no recuerdo nada… No sé quién soy o lo que soy. Nadie me lo responde. –comentó Angie mirando al suelo.

Aro me observó horrorizado ante lo que dijo Angie.

–¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu pareja lo que es, Carlisle? –preguntó molesto. Luego miró a mi pareja. –Eres una vampiresa, querida. –el comentario de Aro, hizo que

Angie levantara la mirada sorprendida.

–¿Qué?

–Aro, no la alteres por favor. Tienes que escucharme…–le pedí, pero este me interrumpió.

–Una vampiresa muy hermosa y tal vez con una habilidad. –le explicó sin dejar de mirar a mi pareja. Aro dio una gran palmada con sus manos. –Empecemos.

–¡No, Aro! –le gruñí en advertencia.

Corrí hasta él, pero fui detenido por Félix y otro de la guardia, apartándome más de Angie. Pero mi lucha contra ellos no duró mucho, en ese momento se escucharon dos gruñidos. Dos lobos, un lobo pequeño gris y otro rubio rojizo, los Clearwater.

Inmediatamente ambos vampiros me soltaron, pero Angie empezó a gruñirles a los lobos. Los Clearwater al ver a mi pareja, ellos empezaron a gruñir en lamento, hasta que solo gimieron y se agacharon.

–¡No Angie! –le ordené a mi pareja y esta dejó de gruñir, mirándome confundida. –Son tus amigos.

–¿Qué? Ellos son… ¿mis amigos? –mirando a los Clearwater y a mí en confusión. Los lobos me miraron confundidos mientras seguían agachados y gimiendo.

Luego vi como mi pareja hacía una mueca con su nariz. –Huelen asquerosos…Aro soltó una risotada ante el comentario de mi pareja, al igual que sus hermanos y el resto de la guardia. Mi familia y yo no nos reímos, en cambio los lobos hicieron un gruñido lastimero hacia los Vulturi.

–Ese es el olor de tus amigos metamorfos lobos. –explicó Aro. Mi pareja nos miró a todos en confusión. –Ellos son humanos que se transforman en lobos, querida.

–¿Metamorfos lobos? –preguntó otra vez confusa.

–Hermano, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo en las preguntas de la neófita. Ve que habilidades tiene. –ordenó Caius molesto a Aro.

–Tienes razón hermano. –asintió Aro. –Empecemos por la familia de Carlisle. Edward. –hizo señas para que Edward se acercara a él. –Dime que está pensando ella. –pidió mientras Edward y Aro se daban la mano.

–No puedo escucharla. –respondió Edward.

–Así puedo ver, Edward. Te puedes ir. –Edward volvió con mi familia. –Mi querida Alice ¿Te puedes acercar junto con tu esposo? –ordenó.–Quiero que me den su futuro y emociones. –le pidió a ambos. La pareja le dio la mano a Aro. –Magnifico. –respondió asombrado sin dejar de mirar a mi pareja. –Eres una criatura fantástica. El escudo más poderoso que he visto. –comentó asombrado.

–¿Qué viste Aro? –exigió Caius.

–Edward no puede ver su mente, Alice no puede visualizar su futuro y Jasper no puede sentir o manipular sus emociones. –explicó Aro. Escuché jadeos de sorpresa. Aro giró su vista hacia mi dirección. – ¿Y pretendías ocultarme esta fantástica criatura de mí?

–Puedo ver que hay un fuerte lazo en Carlisle hacia la neófita, al igual que su familia, pero de ella no puedo ver nada. Ni siquiera el lazo que une al vástago de su creador. Es como si ella no existiera. –comentó Marcus. Angie seguía mirando a los Vulturi de manera confusa y en desconfianza.

–Magnifico. –comentó con una sonrisa. Luego su rostro se enserió. –Demetri ¿Puedes venir? –vi como el cazador estrella se acercaba a su jefe. –¿Ese es el olor que percibías de Carlisle? –dijo mientras ofrecía su mano. Demetri la cogió y el rostro de Aro se veía asombrado. Supuse que en los pensamientos de Demetri, confirmaban que sí. –Retírate. –ordenó mientras agitaba su mano. –Jane. –los llamó.

–¡NO! –le gruñí a Aro.

Avancé hacia Angie para protegerla de Alec y Jane, pero varios brazos me detuvieron y los lobos tapaban mi visión.

–No Carlisle. Es lo que ellos quieren, no les des el gusto. –me decía Edward cerca de mi oído, haciéndome entrar en razón.

–Le harán daño…

–Si es como Bella, no le pasará nada. –contestó Jasper mientras me enviaba olas de calma, pero trataba de evitarlo.

–Calma Carlisle. No le des el gusto. –dijo Emmett mientras me empujaba lejos de mi pareja.

No seguí luchando, pero aun así veía con preocupación a mi pareja y lo que le fuera hacer Jane a Angie. Los Clearwater se mantuvieron cerca de mí, tanto para cuidarme de los Vulturi como para retenerme.

–Adelante Jane. –ordenó Aro.

Vi como mi pareja caminaba hacia atrás con miedo, mientras que Jane la miraba fijamente. Félix detuvo a Angie en su intento de escapatoria, pude percibir como el vampiro miraba a Angie como si se la quisiera…

¡ _Maldito!_

 _¡Ella es mía!_

Mis pensamientos asesinos hacia Félix por querer a mi pareja fueron interrumpidos por la gran risa de Aro, mientras que veía a Jane con expresión frustraday Félix se alejaba de Angie.

–Tu escudo hace que tu prima Isabella palidezca. –comentó Aro asombrado.

–¿Mi qué? –preguntó Angie confundida.

–Cariño, eres un escudo. Cualquier habilidad psíquica sobre ti no funciona. –explicó emocionado.

–Pero no sé cómo…

–Yo te puedo ayudar. –dijo Aro mientras ofrecía su mano y mi pareja veía a este con intensidad.

–Angie. –la llame y ella giró su vista hacia mí. –Quédate conmigo. –apenas dije esto apenas en susurros. Ella me miró de manera confusa.

* * *

Todos me miraban con admiración y sorpresa, como si fuera alguien especial. Tanto las personas de ojos rojos, como los de ojos dorados y los dos humanos.

La forma en que hablaba el tal Aro Vulturi me generaba desconfianza y me intimidaba, no me gustaba para nada su postura, había algo que me hacía huir de él o atacarlo. Todo cambió cuando me explicó que esa familia de ojos dorados era familia de Carlisle y amigos míos, a excepción de la tal Isabella que era mi prima y comprobé que para ella era algo especial, porque con voz rota me pedía que la recordara.

 _Odio no saber mi pasado…_

 _Odio no saber ahora en que confiar…_

–¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu pareja lo que es, Carlisle? –preguntó el tal Aro horrorizado a Carlisle. Luego me miró a mí. –Eres una vampiresa, querida.

 _Vampiresa…_

 _¿No son esos seres malos que consumen sangre humana?_

 _No puedo ser eso…_

Observé a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor y lucían al igual que yo de pálidos, pero unos tenían los ojos rojos y otros ojos dorados.

 _Ellos se queman bajo el sol… y estos no les sucede nada…_

 _Maté a un humano…_

 _Si lo soy…_

–Una vampiresa muy hermosa y tal vez con una habilidad. –le escuché decir mientras tenía mi mirada hacia el suelo, tratado de procesar todo. Tengo una familia, tengo amigos, tengo una pareja… no sé quién soy… soy un monstruo por haber matado a una persona… –Empecemos. –aquellas palabras me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

–¡No, Aro! –escuché decir gruñendo a Carlisle.

Vi como Carlisle se lanzó en dirección a Aro, pero un vampiro muy alto lo detuvo. Por alguna razón me preocupaba lo que le fueran hacer él por mi culpa, no quería alejarme de él.

De pronto, escuché dos gruñidos terroríficos, como si fueran de perros. Me giré hacia ese sonido y aparecieron dos enormes lobos; uno gris pequeño y otro rubiorojizo. Al verlos, su presencia me dio miedo y los vi como el enemigo, pero ellos al verme se agacharon y soltaban un gruñido/gemido.

–¡No Angie! –escuché la voz de Carlisle ordenándome al momento en que me iba acercar a ellos para atacarlos. –Son tus amigos.

 _¿Amigos lobos?_

Apenas percibí su olor, me resultaba muy desagradable. Aro al escuchar mi opinión por lo que percibí de esos lobos, se echó a reír junto con sus súbditos. Esto no me causó risa al ver los lobos agachados de manera inofensiva delante de mí.

 _Eran metamorfos lobos…_

 _Eran mis amigos…_

 _Otra cosa más que procesar…_

–Hermano, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo en las preguntas de la neófita. Ve que habilidades tiene. –ordenó el tipo de pelo blanco. Esto me hizo irritar porque me sentía como un conejillo de indias.

El tal Aro llamó a tres miembros del grupo de vampiros de ojos dorados, la familia de Carlisle. Según Aro ellos eran mis amigos, pero ninguno de ellos se me hacía familiar en nada; algo que me causó curiosidad era que el primero que se acercó parecía leer mentes, y la pareja, una veía el futuro y el otro percibía emociones.

 _Qué familia tan rara…_

–Magnifico. –respondió Aro asombrado sin dejar de mirarme. –Eres una criatura fantástica. El escudo más poderoso que he visto.

–¿Qué viste Aro? –exigió el tipo de pelo blanco. Tenía unas enormes ganas de arrancar esa cabeza que tenía, me irritaba mucho escucharle.

De pronto, siento levemente una sensación de calma repentina.

 _Que extraño…_

 _Tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a ese idiota y de repente estoy calmada…_

 _¿Qué es esto…?_

De repente sentía como un extraño cosquilleo dentro de mí, como una voz diciéndome algo al posar mis ojos en los vampiros.

 _Admiración…_

 _Miedo…_

 _Odio…_

 _Preocupación…_

 _Apatía…_

Al ver a Aro hablar con un vampiro alto de cabello color arena, este mismo cosquilleo extraño me decía…

 _Aro… Asombrado…_

 _Vampiro de cabello color arena… Lujuria y satisfacción…_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apareció una niña de cabello castaño cenizo mirándome sin ninguna emoción y el grito de Carlisle.

–¡NO!

Vi como avanzó hacia mí, pero varios miembros de los vampiros de ojos dorados lo retuvieron y los gigantescos lobos ocultaban a Carlisle. Escuché como intentaban calmarlo, mientras que yo seguía viendo a la niña que me miraba con granintensidad que me provocaba miedo.

Caminé hacia atrás para huir, pero fui retenida por el mismo grandulón que retuvo a Carlisle hace unos momentos, uno de los súbditos de Aro. La forma en que me tocaba me incomodaba y hasta pude percibir el bajo gruñido de Carlisle, pero inmediatamente paró cuando Aro empezó a reír escandalosamente.

La niña me miraba con inmensa rabia y el grandulón se alejó de mí. Una vez que Aro se calmó habló.

–Tu escudo hace que tu prima Isabella palidezca. –lo miré confundido.

–¿Mi qué?

–Cariño, eres un escudo. Cualquier habilidad psíquica sobre ti no funciona. –explicó con una extraña alegría.

–Pero no sé cómo…

–Yo te puedo ayudar. –dijo Aro mientras ofrecía su mano y me veía con gran intensidad.

–Angie. –escuché la voz de Carlisle, me giré para verle y este tenía una expresión rota que me daba dolor. –Quédate conmigo.

Algo dentro de mí se estremeció. Sentía que esas mismas palabras las había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba.

Miré a Aro y aun así no me generaba mucha confianza, a pesar de que aparentaba tener todas respuestas que necesitaba. Giré mi vista a Carlisle y este me miraba lleno de miedo y amor al mismo tiempo… ¿amor?

Intenté ver las emociones de ambos, pero ya no estaba ese cosquilleo extraño. Me encontraba a ciegas ante ellos.

Miré una vez más a Carlisle y con solo su mirada sobre la mía, me hacía obedecerlo, me hacía tener la necesidad de estar junto a él.

 _¿Era mi pareja de verdad?_

Aro y su grupo no me generaba mucha confianza…En cambio Carlisle y su familia si, y aparentemente ellos me conocen mejor que los Vulturi… me conocen antes de perder la memoria…

Carlisle era mi pareja, lo podía sentir… lo podía ver en su mirada rota al verme…

Me acerqué a Carlisle.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

 **Disculpen la tardanza. Tengo un internet muy inestable y por eso no he publicado, también que empecé las clases. Cuando pueda, publico un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **PD: Si les gusta Game of Thrones y saben inglés, pasen a ver mi nueva creación I Belong To You**


	56. Capítulo 56: Espejo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55: Quédate Conmigo**

Cuando ya estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Carlisle, alguien había cogido mi muñeca con mucha fuerza y me jalaba lejos. Era Aro.

–Vendrás con nosotros. –dijo con severidad mientras me arrastraba hacia su grupo.

Todo empezó en cuestión de segundos, un desastre había comenzado entre losdos grupos.

Carlisle corrió hacia mí, pero no específicamente hacia mí sino hacia Aro que iba atacarlo, pero inexplicablemente paró lo que tenía planeado hacer, como si cambiara de opinión. Una vampiresa de mi estatura estaba detrás de Aro, protegiéndolo; instintivamente, con el mismo brazo con que me cogía Aro, agarré su mano y lo empujé hacia otro lado, elevándolo por los aires; me acerqué a la vampira que protegía a Aro y pude sentir de ella como quería cambiar mi opinión, pero esto no resultaba; ella al notar esto, intentó huir pero yo fui rápida y me lancé sobre sus hombros, instintivamente hice fuerza con mis piernas mientras jalaba su cabeza y finalmente la arranqué de tajo.

Inmediatamente, sentí como alguien jalaba mi cabello, pero esto no duró mucho porque uno de la familia de ojos dorados me lo quitó de encima. Vi como los dos vampiros de casi igual tamaño y corpulencia empezaban a luchar.

Busqué a Carlisle y lo encontré luchando con Aro. Vi como Carlisle estaba siendo vencido por Aro, sentí aquel deseo por querer defender a Carlisle y la ira de querer destrozar al cabecilla. Corrí hasta Aro y lo cogí por su cuello, empujándolo hacia el tronco de un árbol.

–Estás cometiendo un error Angel.–convenciéndome Aro.

De pronto sentí un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, al girarme vi que era una niña de cabello castaño cenizo, mirándome con intensidad. Su acción me molestó y en el momento en que iba atacarla, vi como la niña se removía en el piso. Por unos segundos el desastre se había detenido al ver lo que le sucedía a la niña, sentí la mirada de todos a mi alrededor.

 _¿Qué está sucediendo?_

De pronto, sentí como alguien me empujaba a un lado, era un niño igual a la niña que estaba en el suelo. Sentí como mis sentidos empezaban a distorsionarse y lacara del niño mostraba el gran esfuerzo que hacía; pero al igual que con la niña, esto no duró mucho porque de pronto el niño empezó a gritar y alejarse de mí, pero duró pocos segundos porque el lobo pequeño gris le arrancó la cabeza.

–¡Eres un espejo! –escuché gritar a alguien. – ¡Angie eres un espejo!

Busqué la voz que me estaba llamando, pero esto no duró mucho porque otro vampiro estaba encima de mí, intentando arrancar mi cabeza.

 _Eres un espejo… eso quiere decir…_

Como pude, saqué el supuesto poder que había absorbido y vi como una especie de niebla casi invisible salía de mí, yendo hacia el vampiro que me atacaba.

Este se alejó de mí y hacía el intento por gritar, pero su voz había desaparecido; el vampiro veía a la nada, como si estuviera ciego. De pronto una sombra lo empuja y le arranca la cabeza. Era la vampiresa pequeña, Alice.

Ella me cogió la mano y vi como en mi cabeza aparecían visiones; una de ellas era que alguien la alejaba de mí. En una acción rápida, moví a Alice del medio cuando vi que un vampiro se aproximaba a ella e inmediatamente el lobo rubio rojizo empezó a despedazar su cuerpo.

–Gracias. –dijo Alice. Vi como ella se elevaba por los aires con gracia y cayó en los hombros de otro vampiro. Ayudé a la pequeña a despedazarlo. –Usa las visiones. –y con esto se fue a otro lugar del campo de batalla.

 _Así que ella ve el futuro…_

Usando su poder, empecé a arrancar y morder vampiros de manera rápida, obviamente, sin tocar a la familia de ojos dorados. En el proceso, Alice, Edward y Jasper tocaban alguna parte de mi piel para que yo lo absorbiera y pudiera usarlo contra los vampiros de ojos rojos.

Pero en un momento de descuido, tres vampiros me agarraron, haciendo que la pelea se detuviera. Aro y otros dos vampiros me tenían sostenida, sin posibilidad de poder soltarme. Intentaba sacar los poderes de los niños, pero no sucedía nada; intenté usar el poder de Jasper pero nada pasaba con los que me tenían agarrada. No me quedaba ningún poder que absorbí.

–¡Detengan la pelea o la asesinamos! –amenazó Aro.

Mientras Aro me tocaba, pude notar el poder de él. Leía las mentes con solo tocar al que deseara.

 _Como sea la tendré…_

 _Si alguien intenta agarrarla, la mataré y nadie se queda con ella…_

No únicamente vi lo que tenía planeado hacer conmigo, también vi cada una de sus memorias. Todas las atrocidades que hizo y la vida con Carlisle. Lo vi todo.

Volviendo al presente, pude notar como Carlisle luchaba para acercarse donde estaba, pero varios miembros de su familia lo sostenían.

–Nos la llevaremos a la fuerza. Si se atreven acercarse a ella, la mataré. –amenazó Aro.

–Yo sé que no te conviene matarme Aro. Soy lo más poderoso que has tenido, más que Jane y Alec…

–¡Cállate! –ordenó mientras apretaba más mi cuello.

–¿Qué…? Me… harás… lo mismo… que tu… propia hermana… –dije con dificultad. –…o debería decir… la pareja de Marcus. ¿Me… mataras?

–¿Didyme? –escuché la voz de Marcus. – ¿Asesinaste a mi hermana? –en su voz pude escuchar la rabia.

Escuché movimientos detrás de mí, mientras escuchaba como Marcus gritaba de rabia a Aro. Vi a la familia de ojos dorados que me miraban con tristeza y sus ojos aguados, los lobos hacían una mezcla de gruñidos y chillidos. Cuando vi a Carlisle, su rostro estaba contraído de rabia, pero en sus ojos podía ver la frustración de no poder acercarse a mí, por no poder salvarme.

–Mira lo que provocaste con tus insolentes palabras. Ahora si sentenciaré la muerte, a ti y a tu familia. –luego que dijo esto, me colocaron en el suelo

–A ellos… no los vas a… matar. –amenacé como mi voz me permitía. –Vas a tener que pasar… sobre mi cadáver… para poder hacer eso.

–Niña, ni siquiera conoces la capacidad de tu poder. –dijo de manera severa, mientras que con la ayuda de otros vampiros me colocaban en el suelo, haciendo que le diera la espalda a Carlisle y su familia.

–¡NO ARO! ¡NO LA MATES! ¡MÁTAME A MÍ! –escuché la voz quebrada de Carlisle.

Varios vampiros sostenían mis brazos, mientras que Aro sostenía mi cabeza.

–¿Últimas palabras?

–Yo si conozco las capacidades de mis habilidades idiotas. –y con esto cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sacando ese poder con el que dañé a Carlisle al despertar.

 _Edward, si me escuchas, necesito que Bella suba su escudo y los proteja…_

Sentí como aquella quemazón de hace rato ya, aumentaba de manera vertiginosa. Aro y los otros vampiros me miraba confundidos al percibir el calor que tenía en mi piel, pero esto no duró mucho porque inmediatamente me soltaron al empezar a quemarse por mi piel; asustados, se alejaban poco a poco de mí. Yo empecé a reír al ver a los que quedaban de la guardia estaban asustados, pero mi risa no duró mucho porque el gran dolor vino y luego la explosión.

–¡Bella protégenos! –escuché gritar a Edward.

Resistiendo el dolor que sentía, mantuve la onda expansiva que había creado en el lugar para poder destruir los que quedaban de los Vulturi. Vi como los vampiros de ojos rojos se revolcaban en el piso, como su ropa se desintegraba y su piel poco a poco se volvía polvo; todo a mí alrededor empezaba a quemarse o desintegrarse, creando un incendio forestal en el lugar.

– ¡No puedo aguantar mucho! –gritó Bella. – ¡Me está quemando!

–¡Aguanta un poco más! ¡No durara mucho! –gritó Alice.

Cuando vi que los Vulturi se habían hecho polvo, poco a poco empecé a terminar de soltar esa onda expansiva, haciendo que varios árboles cayeran a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente cuando todo acabó, caí al suelo sin fuerzas.

Vi a lo lejos como soltaron a Carlisle y él fue el primero en acercarse a donde estaba. Sin decir alguna palabra, me cargó en sus brazos y me miró con atención, y yo no dejaba de mirar sus ojos ambarinos.

–Carlisle, tenemos que irnos de Forks. –escuché a Alice alarmada. –Ella está desaparecida, el pueblo escuchó la explosión y ahora el fuego.

–Estaremos de fugitivos. Nos mataran por haber asesinado a los Vulturi…–escuché decir el vampiro corpulento.

–No por mucho tiempo. –aseguró Alice. –Hay un cambio de reinado.

Vi como la familia huía del lugar mientras estaba en los brazos de Carlisle.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Jasper.

–Alaska. –respondió Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme mientras corría por el bosque.

–No volveremos a Forks por mucho tiempo.

Durante todo el camino, la vista de Carlisle sobre mí no la apartaba y lo mismo pasaba conmigo. Sentía que él necesitaba de mí y yo de él, sentía una atracción inmensa hacía Carlisle que no podía ocultarla tan fácilmente, sentía que esa misma mirada que me daba la había visto en algún lugar.

* * *

Toda la familia corrimos por horas, sin parar. La excepción fue cuando le pedí a Carlisle bajarme de sus brazos y confiándole que no me escaparía, como forma de asegurarle esto, uní una de mis manos con las de él y pude notarle en sus ojos el amor que tenía hacia mí.

 _Él era mi pareja…_

Cuando empecé a correr por mi cuenta, noté la presencia de un tercer lobo, uno de pelaje rojizo. Por unos momentos pensaba que era una amenaza, pero al ver la misma adolescente que vi junto con esta familia sobre el lomo del gran animal, me quedé tranquila.

 _Entonces el chico moreno que estaba con ella… ¿es el lobo rojo?_

 _Esta familia sí que es extraña…_

 _Lobos y vampiros juntos…_

Al llegar a Alaska, nos adentramos a un parque nacional llamado Denali.

–¿Qué hay aquí? –le pregunté a Carlisle.

–Aquí viven nuestros primos, los Denali. Por ahora viviremos allí. –explicó el vampiro a mi lado.

Pronto vimos una enorme casa moderna en la cima de una colina. Al estar bastante cerca, salieron un grupo de vampiros; tres morenos y dos rubias, todos de ojos dorados.

–Mi buen amigo Carlisle. –se acercó a nosotros un hombre. Su piel era igual de pálida pero era ligeramente más oscuro que nosotros, era de cabello oscuro y era muy alto. Noté en su forma de hablar que tenía un acento extraño. Junto con el hombre, a su lado estaba una mujer con el mismo tono de piel que el hombre, tenía una densa y larga cabellera oscura.

Carlisle sin soltar mi mano, nos acercó al hombre y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

–Eleazar. –respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué les trae por aquí? –preguntó al vernos a todos. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mi presencia, este abrió los ojos asombrado. –Nunca antes en mis trecientos años había visto algo como tú. –al escuchar la posible edad del hombre me asombré también.

–Primero que todo, deseo disculparme, pero todos nosotros necesitamos un refugio temporal. –comentó Carlisle.

–De eso no hay problema Carlisle. –habló la mujer, mientras veía con preocupación a su esposo.

–Lo segundo es que necesito saber que habilidad tiene mi pareja. –al escuchar esas palabras de Carlisle salir de su boca, dentro de mí me sentí felicidad y la sensación de estar más unida a él.

–Si… claro. –respondió Eleazar sin dejar de mirarme asombrado. Luego miró al resto de nosotros. –Pasen adelante por favor.

Nos dieron paso hacia la enorme casa, mientras los que nos recibieron estaban detrás de nosotros. Al estar cerca de la entrada, las dos rubias y el único moreno que quedaba saludaron a Carlisle y él me presentó delante de ellos como su pareja.

 _Tal vez si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate…_

–¿Es tu pareja Carlisle? –preguntó una de las rubias.

–Espera… ¿Ella no estaba en la boda de Bella? –habló otra rubia. Esto me hizo confundir. _¿Ella me conoce?_ Vi a Carlisle y este me miró como si dejaría las preguntas para después.

–Me alegro que la hayas conseguido, mi buen amigo. –habló el otro moreno, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Carlisle. Mi pareja solo asintió.

Luego de que pasáramos todos, los últimos en entrar fueron los lobos… que no eran lobos, sino humanos… metamorfos. Estaba el lobo rojizo que era el chico moreno que vi con la adolescente, pero los otros dos los desconocía, una chica y un chico; el pequeño lobo gris en realidad era una chica alta de piel cobriza, cabello largo y negro; el lobo rubio rojizo era un chico un poco más bajo que el moreno de cabello largo que conocí, era desgarbado y tenía un rostro muy joven, parecía un adolescente. Al ver los tres completamente desnudos, miré a otro lado avergonzada.

–¿Nos pueden dar algo de ropa? –escuché a uno de los lobos.

Vi como varios de los ojos dorados llevaban ropa, mientras que a mí me llevaban a otro lugar de la casa.

Todos llegamos a una gran y amplia sala, con muebles y decoraciones antiguas, otras más modernas y costosas. Todos escogieron sus respectivos lugares en la gran sala; yo me senté en un mueble y Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, no me molestó que estuviera a mi lado, de hecho, me sentía muy cómoda. Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Carlisle contó lo que había pasado; el por qué estábamos aquí y yo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicas!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Angie destruyó a los Vulturi :O ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

 **Quedan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia :(**

 **Dejen sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	57. Capítulo 57: No Tengas Miedo

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama de mi creación.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios maravillosos comentarios y por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, me alegra muchisímo. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57: No Tengas Miedo**

Me encontraba la copa de un árbol de pino viendo el paisaje blanco por la nieve. La razón era que me habían dado tanta información que necesitaba procesarla una y otra vez, necesitaba estar sola por unos momentos… tal vez horas o días.

Empecemos desde el principio. Carlisle contó lo que le había pasado a los Vulturi, la familia Denali se impresionó lo que había hecho. Había extinguido a los que se les consideraba la ley en este mundo de vampiros; luego Carlisle explicó lo que vio en mí desde que desperté hasta extinción de los Vulturi. Eleazar al momento de explicar lo que yo era, no me sorprendí mucho, pero sí que tenía que controlar mis emociones…

 _– ¿Tu detectas las habilidades no? –le pregunté al vampiro. Él me miró confundido por unos momentos y entendió lo que estaba haciendo._

 _–Sí, veo las habilidades y fortalezas de cada vampiro. –explicó. –Tú eres un escudo impenetrable de cualquier ataque psíquico, sea poderes directos o indirectos, pero a la vez ese escudo puede ser defensivo y destruir a un radio de tu preferencia, como hiciste con los Vulturi. También que eres capaz de copiar las habilidades al tocar a alguien o cuando un vampiro lo aplica en ti de manera directa._

 _–Por eso cuando Jane y aplicaron sobre mí sus poderes…_

 _–Pudiste copiarlos. –dijo finalizando mis palabras. –Igualmente pasó cuando Edward, Jasper y Alice te tocaron, te dieron parte de sus habilidades. Eres prácticamente un espejo andante, hasta puedes hacer rebotar las habilidades que apliquen sobre ti sin necesidad de copiarlo. –explicó. –Tienes que ver cuánto duran tus poderes y como expandir ese escudo tuyo. Especialmente ese escudo que tienes, porque puedes lastimar a cualquiera, así como hiciste con Carlisle._

No quería volver a lastimar a Carlisle…

No quería lastimar a nadie…

 _De pronto sentí sobre mí una calma extraña, miré a Jasper y no me gustó lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo que me alterara más. De pronto, sentí nuevamente el calor en aumento en mi cuerpo._

 _–¡Jasper para! ¡La estás alterando!–Carlisle ordenó._

 _Antes de armar una destrucción de aquella casa, corrí fuera de ella hasta calmarme, pero todos sabíamos que si alguno de ellos se acercaba a mí estaría considerado muerto. Tenía que controlar aquello si no quería lastimar a nadie._

Lo otro era sobre lo que era, como funcionaba mi cuerpo de vampiro. Además de las reglas que hay en este mundo y que en estos momentos no hay nadie que controle a los vampiros. Pero lo que causó mi alejamiento de ellos fue cuando pude verme como era y descubrir mi vida humana…

 _–Desearía verme. –todos los presentes, a excepción de Carlisle, me miraron con asombro. –No sé cómo soy._

 _Una de las rubias, Tanya, trajo un espejo de cuerpo completo al gran salón y me lo dejó apoyado en una de las paredes._

 _Con mucho miedo, me acerqué al espejo. Una chica bajita de piel pálida se mostraba delante de mí; ella tenía un largo cabello castaño oscuro rojizo y su textura era rizada con bucles delicados de distintos tamaños; tenía unos enormes y atemorizantes ojos color carmesí; nariz pequeña, labios carnosos y rostro ovalado; al ver su cuerpo, aparte de su baja estatura (pero más alta que Alice), era delgada y curvilínea, realzándose a la perfección las curvas en sus pechos, caderas y piernas, su cuerpo era casi un reloj de arena. Tenía una apariencia de muñeca delicada como Alice, pero las facciones de su rostro y cabello hacían que luciera salvaje; también noté la similitud que tenía con Bella y pude notar la familiaridad que nos unía._

 _–Te ves más bonita Angie. –comentó Seth._

 _Su comentario hizo que dejara de ver el espejo y mirara a la familia Cullen, los lobos y a una de las rubias Denali, Kate. Noté como los rostros de los Cullen se entristecían y Leah le daba un codazo a Seth._

Ellos me conocen…

Tengo miedo de saber sobre mí… pero necesito saber…

 _Sin hacer algún comentario, me acerqué a Edward y le toqué su mano para absorber su poder. Mi movimiento fue tan rápido, que alertó al resto de los vampiros y me alejaron de él a los segundos de haberlo tocado._

 _Justo en ese momento, me llegaron los pensamientos de todos. Nadie sabía cómo controlarme, estaban asustados que en cualquier momento sacaría mi escudo asesino, a excepción de Bella que estaba a punto de arrancarme la cabeza por atentar la vida de su pareja. Cuando indagué en cada una de sus cabezas, me veía siendo humana._

Era igual a la chica del espejo… solo que era más rellenita y con imperfecciones…

 _Al ver los pensamientos de Carlisle, me vi a mi misma con emociones variadas; desde la adolescencia hasta la adultez; el cómo lo conocí hasta nuestra última nochejuntos; lo que hizo durante mi ausencia hasta que llegué cuando me consiguió a punto de morir y luego cuando desperté. Sentí cada una de sus emociones, alegría, tristeza, excitación, desesperación, amor…_

 _–Angie…–escuché una voz familiar a mi lado, pero solo me enfocaba en los pensamientos de los que estaban ahí._

 _Me quebré por completo cuando vi los pensamientos del resto de la familia Cullen. Cada uno de ellos vieron como la depresión me consumía en mi adolescencia, como me quebraba por la lejanía de Carlisle, por la muerte de mi padre, por las drogas… y como los alejé de mi vida…_

Mi vida humana no era tan feliz…

A ninguno lo hice feliz…

Incluyendo a mí supuesta pareja…

 _–Angie mírame…–Carlisle colocó sus manos en mis mejillas, mientras yo tenía la mirada en el piso. No fui feliz en mi vida como humana y mis problemas contagió alresto; no hice feliz a mi pareja en absoluto, a pesar de que el me protegía de los Vulturi._

 _–No fui feliz… No hice a ninguno feliz…–susurré._

 _–Si fuiste feliz Angie…–decía Carlisle desesperado por levantarme la mirada._

 _–¡Le causé problemas a todos! –le respondí molesta, finalmente mirándolo. Carlisle se veía roto como yo. Él iba articular otra vez, pero no lo dejé. –¡Les hice daño! ¡DEBÍ MORIR EN LA BAÑERA!_

 _Mis palabras hicieron que todos soltaran un lamento y Carlisle luciera más roto aún. Sin medir mi fuerza, lo volví a empujar haciéndolo volar por los aires y salí de esa casa, adentrándome en los bosques del lugar._

No me costaba procesar lo que había aprendido sobre mi naturaleza y sus reglas. Me costaba procesar el hecho de que siendo humana les hice mucho daño a los Cullen, ellos que tanto cuidaban mi bienestar y eran mis amigos, especialmente a Carlisle que fue mi pareja mientras era humana. Pude ver mis momentos felices con ellos, pero las veces que les hice daño opacaban aquello.

 _Era una chica problemática…_

 _Siempre alegre, personalidad madura en ciertas ocasiones, insaciablemente curiosa, terca y osada… pero seguía siendo problemática… tanto en el mundo de los humanos como el de los vampiros…_

–Angel…–una voz me distrajo y al mirar abajo, observé a un quebrado Carlisle. Giré mi vista lejos de él. –Cariño, quiero ayudarte. Necesito saber que estas bien.

Su voz quebrada me hacía sentir peor. No sabía si bajar y estar con él, o aislarme para no hacerle más daño de lo que le he hecho. Tanto era mi dilema y mi problema para controlarme que empecé a gimotear sin lágrimas.

 _Odio no poder llorar…_

 _A pesar de no tener memorias por mi cuenta sino a través de otros, extrañaba poder llorar…_

Mis gimoteos pararon cuando sentí una delicada caricia en mi mejilla, haciéndome saltar del susto. Estaba tan alterada, que no había notado que Carlisle había subido hasta donde estaba yo.

Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de él, mis gimoteos volvieron. Su mirada se veía rota y desesperada, como si no supiera que hacer o con el miedo de perder algo importante nuevamente.

–No me gusta verte así. Habla conmigo. –me rogó.

No sabía qué hacer o que decir, estaba afectada por lo que había visto y lo que había ocasionado. Carlisle estaba ahí expectante con lo que fuera hacer o decir, pero noté algo en su mirada que ahora me resultaba muy familiar y como si fuera un relámpago, apareció en mi cabeza.

 _Distintas miradas de Carlisle hacia mi… mirada seria y dura… mirada lasciva… mirada triste… mirada dulce…_

 _Cada una de esas miradas, a pesar de odiarlo, me relajaba y me hacían sentir en casa…_

Allí recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo hace unas horas en el bosque y estas mismas palabras me hicieron comprender donde las había escuchado antes…

 _–Quédate conmigo. –dijo Carlisle._

 _Me encontraba sentada en sus piernas y él rodeaba mi cintura. Su mirada era dulce, como si yo fuera su sol, lo que lo mantiene en este mundo…_

 _–Siempre. –respondí antes de besarlo._

–Carlisle…–su nombre salió en susurró y este todavía me miraba con atención.

Sin mediar alguna palabra, me lancé a sus brazos. Al no medir mi fuerza, hice que nos empujáramos y cayéramos del árbol. Ambos caímos acostados, yo encima de él y Carlisle estaba devolviendo mi abrazo.

Levanté la cabeza y Carlisle no dejaba de verme. Por un momento me iba a separar de él, pero su mirada hacía que me quedara en donde estaba.

–Te hice daño…

–Es pasado Angie. –dijo interrumpiéndome.

–Tengo miedo de hacerte daño otra vez…

–No lo harás. –volviéndome a interrumpir.

Me levanté del suelo y me alejé de él, dándole la espalda. Podía sentir su intensa mirada.

Desde que desperté, aparte de asombrarme por lo que era y sentir esa extraña atracción hacia Carlisle, que pronto descubrí que era mi pareja, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de todo. De mi pasado, sobre mi nueva vida y lo que era capaz de hacer, el dañar a las únicas personas que me conocían y los que pronto conoceré, de las cosas nuevas que voy descubriendo… de todo.

–Tengo miedo. Desde que desperté tengo miedo y más aún con este escudo que tengo. No sé cómo controlarlo, como evitar de hacerles daño, especialmente a ti…No sé qué hacer…–volví a ocultar mi rostro entre mis manos, gimoteando otra vez.

–Angie mírame. –levanté mi mirada y estaba a mi lado. Este tenía una mirada seria. –Yo te protegeré, así seas más fuerte que yo en estos momentos y tengas una habilidad que apenas puedes controlar. –prometió. En sus ojos podía ver que decía la verdad.

–¿Y de mi vida pasada? –pregunté. –Quisiera arreglarlo todo, pero no sé…

–Es pasado, Angie. –respondió Carlisle. –Si consideras que es horrible, puedes hacer unos buenos ahora. Hacer una vida nueva. –dijo animándome mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla.

Su acción me hizo cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar su caricia. Pero una extraña vibración salió de mi garganta y este se volvió un bajo ronroneo. Me di cuenta que era yo quien lo producía. Esto me asustó y me hizo llevar mis manos a mis labios.

–¿Soy un gato o qué? –pregunté alarmada. Carlisle lo que hizo fue reírse, y esto me molestó. –No te rías. –al decir esto, inmediatamente Carlisle dejó de reír.

–Es normal Angie. Cuando estás con tu pareja y te gusta lo que hace, son normales los ronroneos.

–Pero tú no ronroneabas conmigo…

–Porque sabía cómo controlarme, no quería asustarte. –explicó. Me acerqué un poco más a él y levanté mi mano nerviosa hacia su rostro. Él, al ver mis intenciones, cogió mi mano y la llevó a una de sus mejillas.

–No me tengas miedo, yo jamás te haré daño. –dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y escuché un bajo ronroneo salir de él.

–Yo sé que no me harás daño vampiro tonto. –le respondí sin pensarlo. Al escuchar mis palabras, me volví asustar y él notó mi cambio de humor.

–Tranquila, no te asustes por eso. –dijo calmándome. –Tal vez tus memorias están ahí de manera inconsciente.

–¿Me ayudaras? –pregunté.

–Sí, tenemos mucho tiempo libre. –asegurándome.

–¿Te quedas conmigo? –volví a preguntar.

–Siempre.

Durante todo ese rato, no dejaba de ver a Carlisle y él a mí. Haciendo caso a lo que mis instintos me decían, lo abracé y el respondió rodeándome con sus brazos. Sentí como respiraba sobre mi cabello.

–Te extrañé _Amore._ –susurró aquellas palabras que eran desconocidas para mí. Sus palabras me hacían sentir en casa.

* * *

 ***grita* Al fin ya están juntos otra vez!**

 **¿Qué les pareció chicas? Ya viene el final de esta historia y va a ser una bonita y graciosa :D**

 **Espero sus comentarios chicas.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	58. Capítulo 58: Ámame para Siempre

**Los personajes y su fondo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la protagonista y parte de la trama es mi creación.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios maravillosos, por agregar en favoritos y alertas esta historia, por tenerme paciencia en cada actualización. Disfruté y amé creando esta historia y sus comentarios. De verdad, gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58: Ámame para Siempre**

 _8 de Agosto. Cinco años después…_

–Calma Angie, respira hondo. –intentó calmarme Alice mientras me maquillaba.

–Sé que no te vas a desmayar pero temo que te pasé o entres en shock y preocupes al pobre Carlisle.

–Lo voy a intentar. –le dije en medio de mi crisis de nervios.

–Alice entiende que es su primera boda, no como Rosalie y tú que han tenido muchísimas bodas. –dijo Bella condescendiente.

Si, hoy era el día de mi boda. Después de cinco años… bueno en realidad son cuatro años.

La relación entre Carlisle y yo fue creciendo poco a poco, a paso de tortuga. El primer año fue para conocerme y conocer a Carlisle, disfrutar el simple hecho de estar juntos, sin etiquetas ni nada. Casi todos los días me cortejaba como un caballero de esos antiguos, resultándome de lo más cursi y gracioso; en cambio yo le correspondía los coqueteos provocándolo de manera sexual. Lo más interesante de todo era que en vez de parecerle una ofensa por ser tan zorra, a él más bien le gustaba, ganándome unas cuantas arrancadas de ropas y gruñidos sexuales. Cuando nos peleábamos, muchas veces no nos hablábamos por muchas horas, pero siempre al final del día nos reconciliábamos, ambos no podíamos estar molestos por mucho tiempo. Luego de ese año, decidimos hacer "formal" nuestra relación, todo seguía igual, pero para Carlisle era importante decir "somos una pareja"; a los cuatro años de estar juntos, cuando mis poderes, emociones, control de la sed estaban más calmados y de tanta insistencia de querer casarse conmigo, acepté su propuesta.

Con respecto a mis poderes, como dije antes, me tomó cuatro años en poder manejar y controlar con facilidad mi escudo; y copiar los poderes, supe cuánto duraba cada poder que absorbía y usaba, puedo durar una hora o un poco más. Volviendo a mi escudo asesino, pedía practicar sin haber nadie a mí alrededor hasta que me sintiera en confianza como para controlar mi escudo. Podía proteger y dañar con mi escudo; podía expandirlo como quería y crear un campo de fuerza con él, si alguien se atrevía cruzarlo sin yo permitirlo, se podía achicharrar con facilidad o hasta rebotar como una pelota de goma; podía controlar el nivel de esa onda expansiva cuando yo explotaba aquella fuerza, y si quería, podía hacer una pequeño radio de acción o uno muy gigantesco y además que me acostumbré a ese horrendo dolor; no únicamente mi escudo podía lastimar y proteger, también me servía como poder psíquico, solo para empujar o mover ciertas cosas.

–Por lo menos hoy no vas a lucir tan amenazadora. –comentó Alice. –Cuando tienes los ojos rojos das miedo. Te ves más hermosa y natural con los ojos dorados.

–Lo hice para complacer a Carlisle –aclaré por enésima vez. –, aunque no te creas, había uno que otro humano idiota al que quería matar por… –solté un gruñido exasperada.

–Por lo menos matas a esos desgraciados que no merecen estar en la tierra. –apoyándome Rosalie mientras arreglaba mi cabello.

Bebía de ambas, sangre de humanos y sangre de animal, aunque Carlisle me persuadía por beber la segunda. Sorprendentemente, Carlisle respetó mi forma de alimentarme, con la condición era no asesinar a gente inocente y que antes de llegar a casa me enjuagara la boca. Aunque poco a poco fue cambiando, bebía más sangre de animal que la humana; Carlisle me enseñó a cazar correctamente para no extinguir alguna especie animal. Volviendo a la sangre humana, la sangre de ellos podía tentarme mucho, pero adquirí un gran autocontrol, podía seleccionar fácilmente a mis presas y estar tranquilamente en un lugar con mucha gente; obviamente, si quería estar entre los humanos, tenía que volverme "vegetariana" o colocarme lentes de color para ocultar los ojos rubíes.

–Quisiera que mi familia humana estuviera aquí. –dije con nostalgia. –Me imagino que el lugar donde estén, deben de estar felices de verme.

–Especialmente el tío Ben al ver que te vas a casar con Carlisle. –habló Bella con el mismo tono de voz nostálgico.

Usando mi "copia-poderes", absorbí un poco de los de Edward y saqué de mí (con un poco de ayuda de Carlisle) una gran valentía para ver mi vida humana a profundidad en cada cabeza de los que me conocían. Nuevamente noté que era más rellena que ahora y mi cuerpo no estaba bien proporcionado; tenía ojos color caramelo (a pesar de que Carlisle no lo diga, se volvió su color favorito y los extraña en mis ojos); cabellera rizada y de color castaño oscuro, aunque en gran parte de mi vida lo mantuve alisada y desde los 15 empecé los cambios de color en mi cabello; mi estilo de moda y gustos generales era muy opuesto al de Carlisle, mi forma de vestir era masculino con un toque femenino; y por ultimo mi personalidad, habían ciertas cosas que nos parecíamos, como por ejemplo nuestra gran curiosidad por todo, lo atrevidas que somos con nuestra pareja y el gusto por la música, pero nos diferenciábamos que ella no pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, hacía suposiciones incorrectas y se aislaba de los que se preocupaban por ella… bueno, sin tomar en cuenta al enterarme sobre mí por primera vez.

Además de saber cómo era yo cuando era humana, supe que tenía una familia. Dos hermanos, un padre y una madre que murió de leucemia cuando tenía doce, y dos sobrinos por parte de uno de mis hermanos. Justamente a partir de los doce empezaron los problemas en mí, mi familia que cada uno se aísla por depresión, dejándome sola y que en la escuela empezaban hacerme bullying. Pero al mudarme a Forks, el cambio de aires me hizo bien; el andar con mi prima Bella y conocer a los Cullen, poco a poco me hicieron alegrar a pesar de que los alejaba de mí y les hacía daño, especialmente a Carlisle.

Observé como era mi relación con Carlisle y era bastante complicada, siempre había algo que nos separaba y nos volvía a unir. En una de esas separaciones fue en el momento en que mi padre muere, haciendo que mi depresión fuera peor, cayendo en la adicción de drogas y alcohol, y fue tan horrible que cometí un suicidio, todo por un malentendido y mis inseguridades al pensar que Carlisle me había dejado. Al ver esto, "lloré" por varias semanas, Carlisle me consoló y se disculpó por sus actos al haberme dejado, pero todo era por mi protección hacia los Vulturi y lo entendía. Varios de la familia sacaron la conclusión de que tal vez no recordaba nada porque sufrí situaciones traumáticas en esos momentos, así como Alice; la otra teoría, pero esto se ha quedado entre Leah y yo, era que en una conversación que ambas tuvimos, desee olvidar todo el dolor que tenía y mis miedos, y bueno… se me cumplió.

Estaba pensando en mi antigua familia cuando unos toques en la puerta me distrajeron. Ya sabía quién estaba detrás de la puerta gracias a los dones de Alice, peropero a inocente sonido me distrajo de mi nostalgia.

–Pasa Garrett. –respondió Bella.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija preferida?

–Bien, papá. –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Eso espero. –dijo casi de forma severa. –Nada de recuerdos tristes.

–Si. –obedecí e inmediatamente quité de mis memorias el recuerdo de mi antigua familia.

Por cierto, luego de ver parte de mi vida humana a través de los Cullen y la manada de Jacob, decidí investigar cómo quedó mi antigua familia y mi "cuerpo".

Supieron que había desaparecido cuando no me reporté a Charlie al día siguiente y pasó por mi casa, allí empezó mi búsqueda; pero Leah y Seth, por su cuenta y en forma de lobos me buscaron, encontrándose con aquel conflicto entre los Cullen y los Vulturi por mí. Me habían buscado por más de un año, pero mi cuerpo jamás apareció; no me llevaron a un cementerio pero si me hicieron un funeral para llorar por mí. Mis hermanos quedaron devastados por mi desaparición y más con la reciente muerte de papá; Daniel todavía sigue en California con su esposa y sus dos hijos, finalmente tuvo una hija, llamada Rose (en honor a mamá); en cambio Robert, vendió la casa de Forks y todavía sigue viviendo en Seattle, pudo casarse con su novia Marie y tuvieron tres hijos, Benjamin (en honor a papá), Angel Rose (en mi honor) y Hilary.

Como compensación a falta de padre y madre, Garrett se volvió mi mejor amigo y lo más cercano que tenía a un padre y mi madre por supuesto, era Esme. Sí, es extraño que la antigua esposa de tu pareja termine siendo la representación de tu madre, más aún cuando hubo conflicto entre las dos cuando yo era humana, pero ella me demostró que no volvería hacer lo mismo y, aprovechando mi nueva vida en todo, empezamos nuestra relación desde cero. Ahora ambas nos llevábamos bien y es mi madre.

–¿Cómo está todo allá abajo? –pregunté.

–Vampiros y vampiros llegando. –informó, pero noté que estaba tenso por algo.

Luego vi que sacaba su celular y escribió rápido algo sobre el aparato, para luego pasármelo.

 _"Llegaron Drácula 1 y Drácula 2"_

–¿Es en serio? –pregunté algo sorprendida y exasperada, mientras le devolvía su celular. Garrett asintió y volví a gruñir.

–Era de esperarse –comentó Alice. – después de lo que hiciste, creo que no es para menos que traten de llevársela bien contigo y convencerte de unírteles.

–Que sigan soñando. –dije de manera sarcástica.

Luego que yo exterminara a los Vulturi, en nuestro mundo no había nadie que supervisara que los vampiros cumplieran las leyes. Cuando llegaron las noticias de su muerte, se alegraron que desapareciera aquella guardia tan sádica; sin embargo, los aquelarres en todo el mundo acordaron vigilar su territorio y asegurarse que se siguiera cumpliendo las leyes. Cuando el aquelarre Rumano se enteró de la noticia, decidieron averiguar quién había asesinado a los Vulturi y al descubrir que era yo, casi que me ponían una estatua gigante y rogaban que me uniera a ellos, cosa que rechacé totalmente; además de esto, ellos mismos se autodenominaron los nuevos supervisores de la ley, pero al no ser una guardia tan fuerte nadie le prestaba atención.

Una vez que me pusieron un maquillaje muy sencillo y me hicieron un peinado que me recordaba a los peinados antiguos, me puse más nerviosa aun cuando Alice trajo mi vestido de bodas.

–Tienes que salir Garrett, espera en el cuarto. –le ordenó Rosalie a Garrett, el último hizo caso como un buen antiguo soldado.

–¿Necesitas que llame a Jasper? –preguntó Bella al ver que empezaba a respirar muy rápido.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé hacer ejercicios de respiración.

–Pareces más humana que vampiro. –comentó divertida Rosalie.

–Ayúdenme a colocarle el vestido sin arruinarle el peinado. –pidió Alice cuando se acercaba a mí traje de novia.

* * *

Estaba nervioso al igual que Angie que la escuchaba desde el patio de nuestra casa.

–Angie parece más humana que vampiro en estos momentos. –comentó Edward divertido.

–Sí, la puedo escuchar. –sonreí. –Estoy pensando si verdaderamente los vampiros les pueden dar un colapso nervioso.

Estaban llegando amigos y conocidos de todo el mundo, solo había vampiros y el aquelarre de Jacob, no había ningún humano. Sabía que Angie estaba nostálgica porque su familia humana no estaba aquí, pero ella como una chica fuerte que es, trató de no pensar en eso.

Admiré nuevamente el lugar donde nos casaremos, Alice había hecho un buen trabajo y Angie con tanta insistencia lo había querido de esa forma. Sobre nosotros había un dosel de seda roja y flores blancas, estos caían como si fueran enredaderas colgantes; en donde estaremos Angie y yo, hay una pequeña tarima y un arco de rosas rojas; estaban las respectivas sillas para los invitados, estas estaban decoradas contelas en colores rojo y blanco, y en el pasillo había una alfombra roja llena de pétalos de rosas en blanco y rojo.

Edward era mi padrino de bodas, la madrina de bodas de Angie era Bella y quién nos iba a casar era Eleazar; el lugar donde se va hacer el acto es en nuestra casa de Forks, específicamente en el patio. Luego de cinco años sin venir, decidimos regresar ya que Forks es un lugar simbólico para ambos, era el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Escuché como Garrett intentaba calmar a su hija adoptiva y mejor amiga, pero sin ningún éxito. Cuando mi buen amigo Garrett empezó a conocerla mejor, se hicieron amigos inmediatamente y mi amigo deseó tener una hija como ella, osada, curiosa, aventurera e inteligente; desde ese entonces mi pareja aceptó a Garrett como su padre adoptivo.

–Como que tendré que ir a calmar a mi hermana. –informó Jasper antes de irse del lugar y entrar a la casa.

Mientras esperaba, vi como llegaban el aquelarre rumano. Sabía que Angel se iba a incomodar, no porque ella les tuviera miedo, sino su insistencia de unírseles.

–Hola Carlisle. –saludó Stefan.

–Bienvenidos. –saludé a los dos de manera educada, dándole un apretón de manos a los dos.

–Felicidades en tu día. –comentó alegre Vladimir. –Tienes suerte de tener una esposa como Angel.

–Una vampiresa hermosa y letal para cualquiera. –añadió Stefan.

–Espero te estés asegurando que ella no esté desperdicie tales atributos que le dejó su conversión. –dijo Vladimir.

–Ella ha practicado bastante. –asegurándole a los dos.

–Todavía tenemos la esperanza que se una a nosotros. –comentó Vladimir esperanzado.

–Creo que eso lo tendrán que hablar con ella, aunque les recomiendo que no lo hagan hoy. –les aconsejé, pero mi tono de voz decía otro significado. No quería que ellos le hicieran pasar mal rato a mi pareja.

–Lo tomaremos en consideración. –respondió Stefan y con esto se fueron a sus respectivo asientos.

Luego de varios minutos y unos cuantos intercambios de palabras con los invitados, Jasper regresó informando que ya saldrían. Ahora era yo el que estaba a punto de darme un colapso nervioso.

–Ya estoy dudando si Angie y tu son verdaderamente vampiros. –dijo Jasper en tono bromista mientras me tranquilizaba.

Vi como las chicas entraban al pasillo con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y sus vestidos color de color blanco con detalles rojos, las tres sonriendo de felicidad al verme y a sus respectivas parejas. Cinco segundos después, vi como Garrett llevaba a una criatura hermosa en su brazo, un ángel para mis ojos.

Una parte de su cabello estaba recogido y varios bucles de la parte baja de su cabeza caían sobre sus hombros; tenía un simple maquillaje en su rostro, pero este le hacía resaltar sus ojos dorados; el vestido blanco estaba hecho de satén y encaje, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y la tela de encaje cubría sus brazos y parte de su pecho, la tela transparente se mezclaba con la tela de satén que cubría su busto y el resto del vestido. No tenía palabras para describir la belleza que se acercaba a mí.

Angie apenas posó sus ojos sobre los míos, su mirada brilló y soltó una gran sonrisa. Ya cuando estuvo cerca, Garrett me entregó a Angie y por último, él le dio un cuidadoso beso en su pelo, haciendo que ella sonriera.

Todo pasó muy rápido y más aún que no nos dejábamos de ver durante todo el acto. Nos dimos cuenta que había terminado cuando Eleazar dijo que nos podíamos besar.

Luego de varias felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de nuestros amigos, fuimos a la casa que era el salón de fiestas. La primera fase de la fiesta eran los discursos para los novios; habló Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett (y con sus chistes de doble sentido), Jasper (y con sus amenazas de hermano mayor si la hacía daño, sin importarle que yo era su padre) y Garrett (también con amenazas si le hacía daño a su hija). Al ver Angie que me levantaba para hablar, sonrió sorprendida.

–Primero que todo, quiero decir que estoy lleno de felicidad el día de hoy al casarme con aquella maravillosa mujer que está en la mesa. –dije mientras señalaba a mi esposa. Angie bajó un poco la mirada, teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios. Apostaría que si ella fuera humana, se sonrojaría. –Ella me hizo iluminar y giró mi vida por completo cuando la conocí humana, con cada sonrisa, su incesante curiosidad y comentarios chistosos, y por supuesto, su asombrosa voz de canto. –solté una pequeña risa al recordar aquellos viejos momentos. Angie me miraba de manera dulce.

–Nuestro inicio no fue el mejor para ambos, tuvimos una relación bastante inusual y llena de dificultades, pero ambos superamos todas esas barreras para estar juntos. Y esta vez para siempre. La amo y la amaré por siempre señora Cullen.

Vi como articulaba en silencio "Te amo", mientras que todos aplaudían por mi discurso y halagos por mis palabras. La ceremonia continuó con el brindis sin beber el champagne y cortar el pastel sin comérnoslo (estas dos se las dejamos a los lobos y Renesmee); luego empezó la tradición de lanzar el ramo de flores de la novia (que cayó en las manos de Charlotte) y yo quitarle la liga a Angie de su muslo (Angie estaba, en el sentido figurativo, muerta de la risa y quién atrapó la liga fue Randall, un viejo amigo vampiro). Y por último, la tradición más importante, el primer baile como pareja casada.

Ambos fuimos al centro de la gran sala cogidos de la mano y nos pusimos en posición de baile, al empezar la música empezamos a movernos al suave ritmo de Please Love Me Forever de Bobby Vinton. Luego de un rato, Esme se acercó para bailar conmigo y Garrett se acercó a Angie para bailar; poco a poco los invitados iban uniéndose, así como ambos empezamos a bailar con distintas personas. Y nuevamente, volví con Angie luego de quitársela a Jasper.

–Agradezco bastante que me hayas enseñado a bailar. –comentó Angie mientras bailábamos.

–Para mí es un placer enseñarle nuevas cosas señora Cullen. –vi como Angie suspiraba.

–Me cuesta acostumbrarme al nuevo apellido, estoy tan acostumbrada al Swan.

–Se tiene que acostumbrar señora Cullen, va a estar siempre conmigo. –repitiendo su nuevo apellido. Angie rio por mi insistencia.

–Lo sé y eso me alegra, ser tuya finalmente. –dijo sonriéndome. –Me gustó mucho las palabras que me dijiste en el discurso. Yo no puedo hacer eso, demostrar mucho amor en público.

–Así no lo demuestres tanto en público, sé que me amas. Te conozco muy bien para saber cuándo me dices con la mirada y pequeñas acciones que me amas. –le detallé. –Por ejemplo, el hecho de que cumplieras mi deseo de verte con los ojos dorados hoy. Te ves hermosa igual de hermosa con los ojos rubíes, pero me gustan más dorados y esto no tiene nada que ver con tu alimentación.

–Lo hice porque quería hacerte feliz. –sonrió. –Además de no verme tan amenazadora el día de mi boda. –añadió. Luego vi como su mirada se volvió triste. –Quisiera que mi papá estuviera aquí. –dijo nostálgica.

–Deseo lo mismo. –anhelando lo mismo que ella. –Era un buen amigo mío y sé que te llevabas muy bien con él. Lo querías mucho. –le hice saber. –Él estaría muy feliz al verte aquí, con tu vestido de novia y casándote conmigo.

–Sí, lo sé. –ella asintió. –Creo que dio tu bendición cuando tuve ese accidente automovilístico, que los dos hablaron mientras yo estaba en coma. –sonrió, pero esta era de manera forzosa.

La abracé más hacia mí, Angie subió sus manos a mi cuello y ocultó su rostro en mi pecho, yo coloqué mis manos en su cintura y acerqué mi nariz a su pelo; su olor no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo dulce con ese toque a olor del mar. Sin tener la habilidad de Jasper, sabía la gran tristeza que tenía mi pareja ahora.

–Voy a cumplir la palabra de tu padre, yo te cuidaré con mi vida y te haré feliz para siempre. Así te molestes conmigo que no me quieras ver o hablar más. –dije con convicción.

Angie se separó un poco de mí para verme mejor. Su mirada era dulce, lleno de alegría y amor.

–Te amo Carlisle Cullen.

–Yo te amaré por siempre Angel Rose Cullen. –le manifesté antes de besarla.

Ambos nos besamos de manera lenta y dulce, sin importarnos la gente a nuestro alrededor. Cuando nos separamos, vi que tenía una mirada lasciva, esto no hizo falta interpretación porque sabía lo que ella quería.

–Creo que Alice nos va a descubrir, al igual que los invitados. –le hice saber.

–No, si yo lo permito. –levantó una ceja de forma traviesa.

–Aguántate hasta irnos a la Luna de Miel. –le susurré en su oído. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ella se separó de mí y corrió al fondo del bosque, yo la seguí detrás de ella.

Angie llegó a nuestra casa del bosque y una vez que entré a la casa, usó su escudo para cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas y por último, se lanzó hacia mis labios.

Esta vez nos besamos de manera rustica y apasionada, al igual que nuestras caricias; con mucho cuidado de no romper su hermoso vestido, se lo fui quitando y lo lancé hacia alguna parte de la sala; cargué a Angie y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

Luego de terminar de romper la ropa interior de Angie y ella mi traje, finalmente quedamos desnudos. Metí dos dedos dentro de ella y los curvé para tocar aquel punto que la hacía removerse de placer, una vez que empecé a masajearlo ella empezó a gemir, yo me acerqué a sus labios para acallar sus gemidos; luego de un rato, Angie empezó a moverse sobre mi dedo.

Cuando estaba llegando, ella nos giró, cogió mi miembro y lo introdujo ella misma en su interior, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos por la sensación. Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas para guiarla con sus movimientos mientras veía como su rostro se contraía de placer y escuchaba sus gemidos sensuales. Sin detener sus movimientos, me senté en la cama y la abracé más hacia mí, Angie me rodeo con sus piernas y ambos empezamos a besarnos mientras nos movíamos.

Su pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al mío. La temperatura de su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan abrazador, ahora era cálido. Ya no tenía miedo de romperla, ahora podía hacerle el amor sin ningún temor. Y lo más importante, ya no tenía más esa tentación de beber su sangre, pero sí que me provocaba besarla y lamerle su cuerpo.

–Estoy… llegando. –gimió mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo.

–Grita para mí. –le ordené y ella negó con la cabeza. –Quiero escucharte, _Amore_.

Sentí como ella se apretaba sobre mi miembro y escuchaba sus gemidos cerca de mi oído, mientras que yo empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo porque sentía aquella sensación tan…

De pronto, sentí la dolorosa y placentera sensación del momento como ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y a la vez ella gritaba de placer, esto hizo que yo también llegara y gruñera por aquella deliciosa sensación. Al sentir mis músculos tan relajados me dejé caer en la cama, trayéndome a Angie en el proceso.

–Siempre vas hacer que rompa mi autocontrol. –le dije en tono bromista.

Escuché como reía sobre mi pecho. Angie se levantó un poco para verme mejor.

–Es que soy irresistible. –respondió siguiéndome el juego.

–Es imposible resistirme a tus peticiones. –dije mientras acunaba una de sus mejillas.

–También que eres muy atractivo para mis ojos, es normal que tenga muchas ganas de tener sexo contigo todo el tiempo. –explicó con una sonrisa. Su comentario me hizo reír. Luego su rostro se puso más serio. –Te amo Carlisle Cullen. –dijo antes de que se acercara a mí para…

–¡ANGEL ROSE CULLEN Y CARLISLE CULLEN! ¡¿NO SE PUDIERON ESPERAR HASTA LA LUNA DE MIEL?! –gritó Alice enfurecida mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de nuestra casa.

–Creo que ahora si estamos metidos en problemas. –comenté mirando a Angie.

 _Alice SI que debe de estar MUY MOLESTA…_

–Pero valió la pena hacerlo. –guiñó uno de sus ojos.

–Serás mi muerte Angel Cullen. –comenté rendido.

–Siempre seré tu muerte amor. –dijo en tono bromista.

–¡SALGAN YA LOS DOS! –volvió a gritar Alice.

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **Lamentablemente terminó esta hermosa historia.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Al fin tuvieron su final feliz, y uno muy gracioso :P**

 **No sé cuándo vuelva a escribir una nueva historia usando el mundo de Crepúsculo/Twilight, al igual que escribir en español. Quiero experimentar usando otros mundos y lo que he aprendido de la universidad como profe de inglés como lengua extranjera.**

 **Pero igual, espero volver a verlas pronto, así sea en un One-shot.**

 **Cuídense chicas. Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
